Alternative Eclipse
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: A/U, OCs, OOC at times. Rated "M" for language, adult-like themes , cases of near rape and some minor character deaths. Full Summary is in Chapter One. Mix of Eclipse and BD...
1. Yes

**Summary: **_A/U, OCs, OOC at times; _After coming back from the Cullen House near the end of New Moon, Edward proposes to Bella to marry him, in order for her to be transformed into a vampire. Instead of avoiding it like she had, Bella readily says yes. That's where things - of all things - turn upside down. Word of the engagement gets out, while new enemies make themselves known to the Cullens, Bella and the Pack. Secrets will be revealed, love and betrayal are abound, boundaries are tested, and lives will be lost. This is where all hell breaks loose.

**Rated "M" for swearing, adult-like theme(s), cases of near rape, and some character death(s).**

**A/N: Now, I made myself a promise that I wouldn't start a new story and get side-tracked from my List, but this is just for some Writer's Block Relief. So, I would love it if you could review. **

**

* * *

**

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter I~**

"Will you marry me, Bella?" Edward's sultry velvet voice asked me; even in the dark, I could see his golden eyes, lit with hope.

We were back from Edward's house, after the Cullens had taken the vote of my vampire transformation. Edward still was unhappy about the majority of the vote, that I could tell. After I had revealed it to him that I wanted him, my Edward, to bite me, he sprung up that question.

"W-What?" I stammered, looking up at him in surprise. "I'll only bite you, if you marry me first - and if you're human for it. I want my blushing bride." Edward murmured, his pearly whites showing as he smiled crookedly down at me. I opened and closed my mouth several times, probably looking like a fish out of water.

How was I supposed to respond to that? Here I am, eighteen years old, and my immortal boyfriend suddenly asks me to marry him. Seriously; in modern times, that would lead to rumors of being knocked up with his baby, when truly, it takes me to want to French Kiss him that pushes his limits. Sometimes I wondered what my life would be like if Edward was human.

Although, I had always thought of marrying a guy in my life. Ever since I was a tiny tot, my dreams were of white picket fences lining the lawn of my two story home, where I could see little children of my own playing in the front yard. Then I would see me at a large table, surrounded by my family, and with my husband at my side, we would eat, talk, laugh and enjoy ourselves.

Yeah, that dream lived until I was 8. Then my dream turned into becoming a writer. All thoughts and visions of a family, a marriage, and children of my own, flew out the window. I matured, and realized that with my average looks and shy, awkward personality, no man would find interest in me.

Of course, against all odds, Edward - the ever handsome, gentlemanly and perfect vampire - entered my life when I moved here to Forks. Against all beliefs of other vampires, and his own vampire family, we created the most unusual romance; the romance between a vampire and his food.

For months until my disastrous birthday, Edward's and my relationship had gained attention of my human friends at the High School, the attention of my father Charlie, and of the people of La Push. Everyone thought that we wouldn't last because Edward was gorgeous, intelligent, and dangerous, while I was weak, below average looking and ultra clumsy.

The catalyst that's known as my 18th birthday, ruined our relationship.

Edward had left me, broken hearted in Forks, while he and his family had disappeared to somewhere - practically off of the face of earth because Alice had never responded to any of my letters or emails. I was dubbed as the Forks zombie during that time period. I lost my friends, lost sleep, lost most of my sanity and lost most of my body weight; I'm still stick thin too, though I was gaining some weight.

At least I had Jacob here in Washington, to keep me afloat.

With the Cullens' absence, I had taken solace in the arms of my closest friend, Jacob Black. He had been the same teen I loved like the brother I never got, and he comforted me, repaired me and stayed beside me during my darkest time. We spent nearly every day together down on La Push, with him teaching how to ride our motorcycles, and chatting in the garage.

Time had passed, and I was slowly getting better. That is until Jacob had suddenly turned his back on me, and went to Sam and his gang. In Jacob's mind, Sam and his gang were the cult of La Push, because they apparently did all sorts of dangerous stunts, putting themselves in danger. And, when Jacob had left me to join the cult, the last string to my heart, mind and sanity snapped. I slipped back into my zombie state, giving up on trying to live.

Another month had passed, and after of many screaming nights, fights with Charlie, and a cliff diving episode that nearly killed me, my heart began beating once more when Alice had returned one night, where I found her in my house. She had freaked out when my future disappeared after she had seen a vision of me throwing myself off of the cliff.

I explained everything to her that happened so far. Alice wasn't too thrilled of hearing about me hanging out with the wolves - yes, Jacob, Sam, and his so called cult were wolves, able to transform themselves from human to wolf willingly - but I was happy to have one Cullen return. Things were slowly turning better once more.

That is until Alice said she had a vision of Edward dying by the hand of the Volturi.

Edward had explained to me before the accident of my birthday, of who the Volturi were. They were an elite, royal coven of ancient vampires - they had been living long before Carlisle was turned into a vampire, even - and the coven was filled with talented vampires. The Volturi lived solely by the one law the Vampires followed; do not expose your true nature to any humans.

Edward had also told me of the one way to kill a vampire - to tear them to pieces and burn the remains.

And, Alice's vision was my nightmare coming to reality.

Now, you're probably wondering why should I care if Edward was trying to kill himself. Maybe you're saying, "He broke your heart; don't take him back!" Sorry, but Jacob already beat you to that. My reaction to this vision was to Alice: "Get my suitcases while I write a note to Charlie." I had left Forks behind to save Edward, because even though he didn't love me anymore, I couldn't let Alice's brother die.

We arrived to Volterra, a sunny town in Italy where the Volturi was residents here, and after running straight through bystanders of St. Marcus Day - the same Marcus from Volterra, most likely - I had found Edward where Alice said he would be; under the clock tower. Even though he looked bereft of life - and extremely cadaverous, with dark circles under his eyes, Edward was still the gorgeous vampire that I loved. Yes, I still loved Edward even after he left me in Forks. No matter how much my brain and everyone else for that matter, told me I shouldn't love him, my heart remained under Edward's lock and key.

I had charged at him when I realized his plan of getting himself killed was still in effect, and that he hadn't even noticed me. Once I slammed into him - felt like slamming into a solid brick wall - I had wrapped my arms fiercely around his neck, and wrapped my skinny legs around his waist. He thought he was finally dead, and that I was dead with him, but once I've convinced him that we were both alive, he pulled us into the shadows, and afterwards, we kissed. Finally, nearly half of a year went by without me meeting those stone cold lips, and now, here I was, kissing him again.

But, our reunion was short lived; after our passionate make-up kiss, members of the Volturi guard - Jane, Felix and Demetri - found us, and wanted to take us both back to the elders. Alice rejoined us, and we went to meet up with the elders peacefully. We went underground in a sewer passage, and up a classy elevator, and down a seemingly endless corridor of the Volterra castle, before we entered a great throne room. And there waiting for us was more members of the Volturi guard, and the elders - Aro, Caius and Marcus.

I endured through two tests done by Aro and Jane, with Edward suffering from Jane's power because he protected me from her devilish way of torture. But, in the end, we made it out alive, with a promise to Aro; that in order for me to live with the Vampire secret, I must be changed into one myself.

And, that's where we are now - alive, back together again, and now in this sticky situation.

"Bella?" Edward's sweet voice brought me from the depths of my thoughts, and I was startled. "Oh. Did I just space out there?" I asked him quietly, shaking my head slowly. "You did." Edward replied, a smirk on his face; he was obviously amused by my spacing out.

I sat there, silent, while Edward sighed. "I still haven't truly gotten an answer, from you, love." Edward murmured, staring at me with a slight frown. "Answer what?" I asked, confused. What did he ask me again?

"Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked again, looking at me with hope, but he also seemed like he was preparing himself for rejection. Oh. _Oh! _Right! He asked me to marry him. Okay, now I remember.

"So...?" Edward prompted. He was getting impatient now.

I lied there in my little bed, my vampire beside me, thinking to myself. My mom, Renee, always implanted the idea of marriage not being the best thing ever until you're an adult, in my head when I was young. And, she used her marriage with Charlie as an example. She told me that marrying young will only lead to quick divorce. But, taking martial advice from my hair brained mother wasn't the best idea as well; she was too eccentric and quickly becomes enraptured at the first man that can sweep her off of her feet. Charlie had done that when she was younger - around 18 to 19 years old - but even their small romance couldn't save their marriage.

Now, look at me and Edward. We've dated, broken up, and gotten back together. And, we were together again because we couldn't stand being so far apart from each other, for so long. I was inseparable from Edward when returning from Volterra, and he seemed to be going back to his protective self, yet he was more wistful and desirous with me than before.

We both loved each other dearly, and I doubt nothing could separate us ever again.

"Yes." I whispered. I slowly looked up at Edward, knowing he could hear my whisper, and a small smile came to my face when I saw Edward's shocked expression. "Really?" he asked, unsure. "Yes. I want to marry you." I whispered again.

An elated grin appeared on his angelic face, and he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist. I let out a tiny squeak of surprise when Edward pulled my small body on top of his. Before I could ask him what he was doing, his lips met mine in a frenzied lip lock. I froze in surprise, but it quickly melted away. I wrapped my fingers tightly in his bronze hair, moved my legs apart to either side of his waist, and pushed my lips to his harder. He licked my bottom lip, and I gasped.

This was new of Edward; he never wanted me to open my mouth to him. _Never!_ But, I obliged willingly to him, opening up for his cold tongue to slide in. We kissed each other with abandon, moaning and groaning very quietly so as not to disturb Charlie.

Unfortunately for me and my need for air, Edward pulled away, and I wasn't the only one panting for air. He raised one of his cold hands to my fiery cheek, and stroked my cheek bone with his thumb, a grin on his face.

"You, have no idea how _happy_ I am to hear you accepting my proposal, love." Edward breathed, nuzzling his straight nose with mine.

**~AE~**

_The Next Morning..._

I awoke to Edward's hands, who were combing softly through my hair. "Good morning, Bella." Edward whispered to me, smiling down at me. "Mmm, good morning indeed." I agreed, stretching. I jumped when Edward's arms wrapped around my stomach. "You scared me." I murmured at him, frowning. "Sorry love. But, I would like to cuddle with you before Alice the fashion terror shows up." Edward murmured back, ducking his head into my pale neck where he placed butterfly kisses there.

"Why is she coming over?" I asked him, threading my fingers through his hair. "She wants to "doll you up" for school. And, she's going to try and center your outfit around your newest accessory." Edward muttered, lifting my left hand. And, there sitting on my ring finger, was a stunning large oval ring, covered in diamonds. "Edward," I breathed, sitting up slowly. Edward followed.

"It's... beautiful." I told him slowly, running a finger over it. "How much did you spend on it?" I asked him skeptically. "I didn't spend a dime on this, love; it was my mother's." Edward replied, wrapping his cold arm around my shoulder delicately. "It was?" I asked him, looking up at him in surprise.

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't really want something completely gaudy, and you like old fashioned things. Besides, my mother would want the love of my existence to wear her engagement ring." Edward explained. Tears fell from my eyes. "Oh, Bella..." Edward gasped, reaching up and wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "You hate it." Edward's question came out as a sad statement. I shook my head. "I don't hate it, Edward. That's incredibly romantic of you, that you would give me your mother's ring." I choked out, smiling a watery grin up at his face.

Edward smiled back down at me, and kissed my lips with his. But, he quickly pulled back when I tried to deepen it. "Are you going to go back to your old ways?" I asked him with a huff and a pout. Edward chuckled, fingering my pouty bottom lip with his thumb. "Of course not, love. But, I can hear Alice nearby; she's getting rather miffed that I'm not leaving the room." Edward murmured to me, a smirk on his face.

"Oh." I mumbled, sad to hear he has to leave. Edward bit his own bottom lip, before he heaved a quick sigh, and then, grabbed my face in both of his hands, and attacked my lips. I let out a muffled noise of surprise, but wrapped my arms around Edward anyways. We kissed each other wildly, trying to make Alice's arrival wait longer. And, I had a feeling Edward didn't want to put any distance between us any time soon; even if he's still going to be here, he doesn't want to go.

"Okay, don't make me go over there and literally pull you two off of each other." Alice's angered voice broke Edward and I apart. Edward turned his head to look over his shoulder, while I peeked around him. Alice stood a mere distance away from the foot of my bed, hands on her hips and a scowl on her tiny pretty face.

I blushed deeply, while Edward scowled back at her. "You could've waited a few more minutes, Alice." Edward grumbled. "Oh, hush up. Now, go wait downstairs or something. Actually, go get the Volvo. I only have an hour to get Bella ready for school." Alice ordered him. Edward sighed, but nodded reluctantly. Edward turned back to me, and helped me stand from my bed. "I'll be back soon, my love." Edward whispered, kissing me rather desperately. I kissed him back with the same amount of urgency, but squeaked into him when I felt a cold presence near my bum.

"Oh god; you two are getting as bad as Emmett and Rosalie!" Alice moaned out from behind us, where Edward then leaned away. It was his large hand near my bum. He gave me a cheeky smile to my blushing face, yet he was asking with his eyes if that had been okay. I released a heavy breath, and nodded, giggling. He smiled back at me, pecked my lips, before he disappeared.

"That was something I didn't need to see." Alice muttered out, walking over to me. "Now, let me see that rock of yours you got from Edward." Alice demanded, a bright smile on her face. I lifted my left hand where the ring still sat, and she squealed. "Oh, it's so old fashioned, yet gorgeous!" Alice let out, clapping her hands while jumping up and down on the spot.

"Am I going to have to hide it from everyone at school, Alice?" I asked, frowning at the idea. I didn't want to hide this ring, which was a first for me, because I would be so embarrassed if something as beautiful and from Edward was in plain sight for everyone to look at. Meaning, ring = attention, and attention = Blushing Bella.

"Well, that's up to you, Bella. It would make Edward happy if you did. Now, enough chit-chat; get in that shower!" Alice ordered playfully. "Yes ma'am." I teased back, laughing while I left the bedroom. Charlie must've left early this morning, because his bedroom door was wide open, and I could see inside his bed was unmade.

I entered the bathroom, but stopped at the mirror. Shutting the door but not looking away from the mirror, I examined myself. My hair was somewhat of a rat's nest, my lips were slightly swollen, and a dark red tint lit my usually pale cheeks. But, I could tell that I wasn't the usual zombie that I had been for almost half of a year. Happiness was returning to me, because my eyes that were once dead, were now becoming a brighter brown. Everything about me was going back to normal before Edward and the Cullens had left, and I knew it had to do with them returning.

I stripped and slipped into the shower. I did my usual business, washing my hair and body, before after spending about 20 minutes in there, I got out. Sitting on the counter top, was a pile of clothing and a note sat on top of it. It read: _Wear these today; and trust me, they'll be comfortable to wear. ~Alice_. I sighed, but picked up the pile of clothing that felt silky to the touch. I realized they were underwear - dark blue, silky lingerie to be exact.

_Her and that sick mind of hers. _I thought to myself, but put the lingerie on anyway just to appease Alice. I then covered myself with the towel, and went back to my room. Alice was waiting there, a dress, some dark blue low high heeled shoes, and other things with her. "Finally! Now, I only have 40 minutes to get you ready, silly." Alice said, and handed me the dress. It was a dark blue dress that was halter style, and it was designed to look like a sailor type of dress. I grudgingly removed my towel and put on the dress, blushing. Alice had thankfully turned away, and when I had it on, she turned and squealed once more.

"Edward is going to love this on you!" Alice cried, giggling. She then sat me down on my bed, and did my makeup quickly yet perfectly. I had on dark blue eye shadow, mascara, and some hot pink lip gloss. "And make sure to reapply some lip gloss after kissing my brother." Alice told me after she was done with my makeup, handing me the tube. I took it, and let her work on my hair that was slowly drying.

Alice dried it as fast as possible, and when my hair was dried, she brushed it and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. Then, stuck a hair bow in my hair over the ponytail, and stepping back, Alice smiled. "Perfection. And not a moment to waste; Edward's here with the car." Alice said, before she pulled me up. We hurried down the stairs, my shoes in hand, and when we exited my house, I stopped on my small porch while Alice hurried over to Edward. "Come on, Bella!" Alice said, giggling while she slipped into Edward's car - and, it wasn't his Volvo.

"It's my Aston Martin Rapide*****." Edward's voice was beside me. I looked up at him, to see him looking me up and down with his signature crooked grin on his face. "Do you like how I look?" I asked him shyly. "I love how you look this morning, my Bella." Edward purred, and captured my lips with his; he couldn't seem to stop kissing me. "Oh, both of you stop it! We're going to be late to school!" Alice yelled out the rolled down window of the car.

Edward sighed during out kiss, and pulled back.

"Alright, we're coming!" Edward yelled back to her, though I knew they didn't need to yell. Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled back down at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and together, we walked to his Aston Martin.

**

* * *

**

***I know Edward should have his Vanquish, but when I saw a picture of the car from Google, I thought Alice would never be able to sit in the car somehow. So, the Rapide was a better choice for me. I have a pic of it up on my second website, along with Bella's Outfit in this chapter. :)***

**Reviews would be appreciated. Also, please go vote on the poll; that involves my List. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	2. The Brothers of Jerkosity

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Twilight Saga, do not belong to me. I only own the plot line, and some OC(s).**

**I thank the Eclipse movie as my inspiration to write once more. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter II~**

The scenery around us blurred as Edward drove to the school at his usual fast speed. "It's good to be back in Forks." Alice stated conversationally, sighing happily. "Well, it's good to have you all back." I inputted, looking over at Edward. I smiled up at him, and he strayed his eyes to smiled back at me.

Abruptly, Alice's face came in between us. "You know, as much as all of this lovey-dovey stuff is sweet and cute, I would like it if Edward could focus on the road and get us to school on time." Alice said to us in a sugar coated voice. Then, after glaring at the both of us, she sank back in her seat. I blushed and looked out my window, while Edward sighed. "Why couldn't Jasper take her to school?" Edward muttered to himself, shaking his head.

A _thwack!_ noise was heard, and one of Edward's hands came up from the steering wheel where he touched the back of his head. "Ow! Alice!" Edward growled, and Alice giggled. "Don't forget that I'm back here, oh dear brother of mine." Alice sang, while I laughed.

A few minutes later, Edward was pulling the car into the parking lot, easing the car to his usual parking space. Jasper was standing in the spot beside us, a nice silver looking motorcycle behind him. "Does anyone at the school know you and your family came back?" I asked Edward while Alice hopped out of the car. "Well, for this small town, gossip does spread fast, so yes I believe the school does know." Edward answered shrugging.

Edward got out of the car, and hurried over to my side. He opened the door and helped me out, a smile on his face while I blushed naturally. "I hope you're prepared for admirers of your car, brother." Jasper said from beside us, Alice cuddled close into his side. "They can look, but not have." Edward stated, chuckling while he wrapped both of his arms around my waist. Jasper nodded, and turned to look at me apologetically. "I'm still sorry about your birthday, Bella." Jasper murmured, pouting.

"Jasper, it's okay. I've already forgiven you; accidents do happen." I reassured him, and he sighed. "Well, Alice was just telling me that Edward had finally proposed to you. So, let me see that ring." Jasper said. I smiled, and extended my left hand outwards, and he looked down. "Ah; his mother's ring. Welcome officially, to the family, Bella." Jasper said, smiling up at me.

"Come on; I want to see the looks of surprise when we walk in." Alice chirped, and we all walked together inside the school building. "Oh, and by the way, Bella - I had Jazzy here bring you some sneakers for Gym, since he will be in your gym period." Alice added in just as we entered the school building. "Really?" I asked, surprised. "I might've sweet talked Mrs. Cope in rearranging our schedules. So, I'm with you most of the day, while in other classes, you'll have either Alice or Jasper." Edward whispered to me.

"You're such a cheater." I whispered back, shaking my head. "Mmm, I may be a cheater, but I do it all for you, my love." Edward purred into my ear, causing me to blush. "Edward; stop it. Your lust is getting a little overboard now." Jasper hissed at him, while Alice punched Edward in the arm. Edward stuck his tongue out maturely at his siblings while he squeezed my waist.

We separated off in couples, heading to our classes. "You know, I just noticed that you're in a dress shirt and tie; it looks great on you." I commented to Edward when we walked into our first class together - English. It was true, too; Edward did look pretty handsome in a black tie and white button down shirt. Edward smirked, and leaned in, kissing my lips. "Mr. Cullen - nice of you to return to Forks. But, you do remember our No PDA rule, correct?" the English teacher's voice, cut in, while Edward pulled back, revealing my deep blush.

"Sorry, Sir." Edward apologized with an award winning smile. Edward then led me down the aisle to the back row, and we sat down together at one table. Edward took my right hand in his left one, and lifted it up to the table, holding it in plain sight. "So, love, I want to ask you some questions." Edward stated suddenly as more students filled the classroom. "But, we have to work during this period today, Edward - that doesn't give us much time to talk to one another." I replied.

"The teacher wants us to watch a movie today, honey. We'll have plenty of time to talk." Edward murmured, squeezing my hand just as the school bell rang. Every student sat down at their desks, except for two boys. "And who you two might be?" the teacher asked them. "We're your new students - Rainer and my brother, Chase." the taller boy of the two answered. The taller boy must be Rainer; he was pale, though not as pale as my vampires, while he had a splash of freckles over his straight nose. His hair was raven black, short and cropped. His eyes were a brilliant jade green, while he dressed comfortably and casually. His brother, Chase, was slightly shorter than him - more so the normal average height of a human boy. He had blond hair, stormy grey eyes, slightly less pale skin that his brother, and his style of clothing was also comfortably and casual.

"Ah, yes; you're the two Willowdrick boys the office said I would be getting. Well, you'll get to know everyone sooner or later, so why don't you go sit at the table beside Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen?" The teacher suggested, while he pointed us out. Chase nodded, while Rainer tilted his head. "Actually, Sir. I would actually like to sit next to Ms. Swan. May I?" Rainer asked.

Edward stiffened from beside me. "What's wrong?" I asked him quietly when he growled softly to himself. He didn't answered, but stared intently at the teacher. Minutes passed, while the other students whispered amongst themselves. The teacher had been looking at Rainer with a dreamy look on his face, but then he slowly shook his head. "I'm... sorry, Mr. Willowdrick, but I put Mr. Cullen there. Although, you may ask Ms. Swan." the teacher murmured, before turning and heading back to his desk.

Chase walked to his table, eyeing us, before sitting in the seat across the aisle and the one closest to Edward. Rainer walked over to us, and looked down directly at me. "Hi." he greeted, an overly friendly smile on his face. I shifted uncomfortably, turning myself in the direction of my Edward, who untangled his left hand, to wrap his left arm around my waist. "I'm Rainer. Can I sit next to you?" he asked sweetly and persuasively.

"I'm sitting next to her, so scram." Edward growled at him, while Rainer looked down at him with a scowl. "I wasn't talking to you, Cullen. I was talking to Swan." Rainer growled right back, and then turned to me with a bright smile. "So... how about it?" he asked once more.

"Uh, sorry, but I would like to sit next to my _boyfriend_ today." I put emphasis on the word, while I wrapped my arms around Edward's next. Edward smirked smugly up at Rainer, while he frowned. "Oh. Okay." Rainer replied dejectedly, before turning and sitting in the other chair beside his brother.

"Calm down." I whispered in Edward's ear, kissing it quickly. Thankfully the teacher was starting up some movie, so he didn't see our PDA. Edward nodded tensely, while he slid my chair over so there was no space between us. The movie started, and when the opening credits were over with, Edward had suddenly pulled out a piece of paper, and a pencil. He wrote something on the note in his beautiful script and slid the paper and pencil over to me.

**(A/N: **_Italics = Edward, _**Bold = Bella)**

_So, I wanted you to ask some questions earlier._

I looked over at him, but he gestured with his eyes for me to write on the paper. Rolling my eyes, I wrote back a reply.

**Well, I have question about Rainer. Why did you get so stiff when he asked the teacher if he could sit next to me?**

I handed the paper back to Edward. He scanned the paper, and sighed. Then, he wrote down his answer, and handed it back to me.

_I'll tell you later, love. Now, can I ask you a serious question?_

**Ugh, fine. I'll get that answer out of you somehow. :p And, yes, you can.**

_Well, now that you're officially my fiancée :), when do you want to have the wedding?_

**I don't want the wedding to be too late. And, it's too long for Graduation to come, so... maybe in between then?**

_You wouldn't mind being married while we're still in high school?_

**No. I do really love you, Edward, so I wouldn't mind. **

_Rumors be damned? XD_

**Rumors be damned. :3**

_I like the new you, my Bella._

**And I definitely love the new you, my vampire. :)**

We stopped our note passing when the teacher paused the movie.

"We have to stop there for now, because I have an assignment for everyone, just to see who was watching the movie." the teacher announced. "What are we going to do?" I hissed to Edward; I was too focused on our note to watch the movie even for a second. "Don't worry; I've seen this movie before so you can copy me." Edward whispered to me, brushing back some of my hair behind my ear.

Edward did his assignment quickly, and let me copy some of his answers. ("You shouldn't copy word for word; don't want the teacher to get suspicious." Edward had whispered to me.) So, we finished early. And for our free time, Edward played with my hair from my ponytail, while I doodled Edward's eyes on the note.

The bell rang out. Edward helped me to my feet, then he walked behind me with his arms wrapped around my stomach. I threw away our note, and led Edward out of the classroom. "Finally out of there." Edward breathed, leaning down and kissing the back of my neck. He slipped one arm around, and pinched my bum. I yelped, and turned my head to look at him surprised. "What? You said you loved the new me." Edward defended himself cheekily, winking at me. I giggled, shaking my head.

The morning went along with Edward dropping me off at my second period class which I had with Alice. He picked me up at the class, and then did the same for Spanish which I had with Jasper. The last period before lunch ended, and I walked out of the class to see Edward waiting for me.

"Hi." I greeted him breathily, wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward leaned down, capturing my lips in his for a romantic tender kiss, cupping my bum with one hand while he held my head in the other hand. "No PDA!" came Alice's screech. Edward and I pulled away to see Jasper and Alice behind us. Jasper looked on with a scrunched up disgusted face while Alice scowled. "What did I tell you Jasper? They're following Emmett's and Rosalie's example." Alice grumbled to Jasper, before they walked away.

Edward and I walked to the cafeteria by ourselves, and when I looked around the cafeteria seeking Alice, Jasper, and my close human friends, I threw up just a little in my mouth at one particular sight. "What is it, love?" Edward asked me quietly, while he gathered food on one tray. "I think I just lost my appetite." I grumbled, jutting a finger over at one table. Edward looked, and he sighed angrily. "Already, that ass is now the school player." Edward grumbled, pulling me closer.

Across the cafeteria at one table, a gaggle of giggling single girls all crowded the table where Rainer and Chase sat. Rainer was boasting about something to the girls, while Chase picked at his food, bored.

"Let's go sit with our friends." Edward muttered, and my lunch tray in his hand, we walked over to the table where Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben and Eric sat. Tyler and Lauren had long left the group. Alice and Jasper were at the table with two seats for us. "Hey." Angela greeted us with a happy smile. "Hi." I greeted them back, sitting in the seat beside Jasper while Edward sat on my left.

"So, Alice was telling us that you have some news for all of us." Jessica chimed in; thankfully, Jessica's bitterness has went away now that she and Mike were happily dating now. "We do." Edward answered. Edward and I looked at each other, before I lifted my left hand, showing off my engagement ring. "Oh, you're engaged?" Angela asked excitedly, while Jessica squealed. I nodded my head, smiling. "Congratulations, you too!" Jessica cried.

"Edward, dude; where did you get this?" Ben asked him, grabbing my left hand and looking at the ring in different angles by turning his head. "It was Esme's ring." Edward answered. Jessica and Angela awwed, while Mike whistled and Eric muttered, "That's so nice of her." "So, when's the big day?" Jessica asked us. "We haven't really picked out a date yet, but we'll let you know." I assured them. "And, all of you are invited to the wedding." Alice added in brightly. "We have to go shopping for dresses, Angela!" Jessica said excitedly to Angela who nodded and smiled at me once more.

"What's all the commotion about?" a voice I really didn't want to hear, asked from behind me. Two hands came down on my shoulders, causing Edward and Jasper to growl softly. "None of your business." Alice grumbled, where I ducked out from underneath Rainer's hands, and cuddled extremely close to Edward, who wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Who are you?" Mike asked him; he too had a scowl on his face, because he probably didn't like how Rainer put his hands on me. It was a good thing Mike had somehow gotten over me and realized I only wanted him as a friend. "Name's Rainer Willowdrick. And was I talking to you? No." Rainer greeted himself rudely, where after he was finished talking, Mike looked really irritated. "Look, it's obvious you're not welcomed here, so how about you go back over there and continue being an ass, and leave me alone?" I snapped at Rainer.

Everyone at the table looked at me, shocked, but Rainer frowned. "Okay, fine." Rainer complained, before turning around and leaving the table. I sat back up, leaning slightly away from Edward, and looked up to see everyone was still looking at me, shocked - including Jasper, Edward and Alice.

"What?" I asked, blushing. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, Bella." Angela joked, and everyone laughed, easing up.

Lunch ended soon after that, and the rest of the school day passed by. Gym was actually bearable now that Jasper was in there. He helped me up every time I fell over, and he protected me from Rainer who was in that Gym period with us. After school, I walked out of the Gym, saying goodbye to Jasper who was going to find Alice, and once outside, I saw that Edward was waiting for me. He was a distance away, and his back was turned away from me.

I began walking over to him, but I was stopped when Rainer appeared in front of me, a supposedly alluring smile on his face. "Hey there, Bella." Rainer purred. "Goodbye, Rainer." I said, waving, ducking around him. "Hey, wait!" he cried, and grabbed onto my arm. I gasped when suddenly a jolt of bad electricity ran up my arm, shocking me and hurting me. "Ow!" I yelped, jerking my arm out from underneath his hand. I looked at where he had grabbed me, and saw that there was a burn mark there.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! I -" Rainer stuttered. "Bella! Are you alright?" came Edward's worried voice. He was right beside me all of a sudden, and was looking down at my burn mark. Then, Edward snarled. "What did you do to her?" Edward roared, growling dangerously at Rainer. Rainer stuttered incoherently, his mouth opening and closing several times, but he turned and ran off.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle." Edward muttered, and then, picked me up into his arms, bridal style. "Edward!" I squeaked, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm capable of walking." I hissed at him, but he continued carrying me towards the parking lot. "Please, just let me carry you." Edward pleaded, looking at me with an adorable pout.

"Okay, fine." I grumbled, sighing. Edward smiled, triumphant, while he placed me in the passenger seat of his car once we reached his car. Edward drove out of the parking lot, and raced us to the hospital, and after persuading the nurses if he could see Carlisle, we went to where Carlisle was. We found him in a hallway doing his rounds, and when he spotted us, he looked confused yet happy to see us. "Hello Bella, Edward. What are you two doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you think you could treat this, Carlisle?" Edward asked, and made me hold out my arm that had gotten burned. "Oh my! Bella, what happened?" Carlisle asked me, shocked while he gingerly took my arm in his hands. "I think we should go in your office to explain, Carlisle." Edward stated. Carlisle looked up at him, perplexed, but nodded anyway. "Just let me get some bandages and other things to help Bella, son." Carlisle told him, before Carlisle turned and walked away.

Edward led me to Carlisle's office; it was similar to his office/library back at the Cullen house, yet it was smaller and he only had two tall bookcases in here. Edward had me sit down at his desk - me refusing the whole time - and then sat down on top of the desk in front of me. Minutes later, Carlisle entered the office with some bandages.

"Alright, which one of you will tell me how this happened?" Carlisle asked us while he began on cleaning up my wound. "I think Rainer shocked me." I said. "Rainer?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows puckering. "Rainer is one of the two new students at the high school. Anyways, I have to agree with Bella; Rainer had grabbed Bella and when he did, I think he just electrocuted her. I have no idea how, because I truly wasn't watching, but when I heard her yelp, I ran to her and found her with the burn." Edward explained, sighing while running a hand through his hair worriedly. I placed my free hand on top of his and patted it gently.

"Hmm, well that's quite a mystery there. He didn't seem too suspicious to you or Alice or Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "Well... Rainer and his brother, Chase, do seem very suspicious to me. Their thoughts are very confusing; in fact, I think they have powers." Edward informed him. "Powers?" I asked him, getting scared all of a sudden. Edward nodded his head gravelly. "Yes. When Rainer had asked our English teacher this morning, if he could sit next to Bella, I was reading the teacher's and Rainer's thoughts, and both got fuzzy. Luckily, Alice had seen this decision made by Rainer, and convinced Jasper to manipulate the emotions of the teacher to deny Rainer's request." Edward explained.

"So, Rainer has taken a fancy to Bella?" Carlisle asked him. "Unfortunately, yes. He's also been manipulating the minds of other girls at the school, but at least Alice, Bella, Angela and Jessica haven't been affected by him." Edward replied. "Do you think he's a vampire or something?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head. "No; if he was a vampire, I would've been able to tell, but his heart was beating. So, no; Rainer isn't a vampire. Neither is his brother." Edward answered. "And, he isn't a werewolf either, because he didn't smell like a dog." Edward added in. I winced at the mention of "werewolf"; it was reminding me of Jacob. Ever since my vampires have returned, I haven't contacted Jacob, nor has he contacted me. Carlisle thought I had winced from my wound, for he patted my arm lightly.

"Whatever Rainer may be, I would watch for your safety, and for Bella's as well. If he can cause this burn mark just by simply grabbing Bella, then who knows what else he could do." Carlisle instructed, making last minute finishes on my bandage. "I still want to do a background check..." Edward grumbled. "Not yet, son. Wait for an extreme threat, and then we'll check him and his brother out." Carlisle told him. "And what? Bella being electrocuted isn't a threat?" Edward suddenly growled.

"Edward, calm down." I tried soothing him, by getting up, going over to him and rubbing his arm. Edward sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping, but, I... I don't want this to happen again to you, my love." Edward murmured to me, turning in my direction and bringing his hand up, he cupped my cheek. "I know you don't want this happening again. But, you just need to think with a clear head." I told him softly, and then leaning up, I kissed his cool cheek.

"Why don't you take her home now, Edward? I'll ask for Jasper and Emmett to watch over her house." Carlisle suggested. Edward nodded, and we said goodbye to Carlisle, leaving the hospital. Edward drove down to my house, but when we turned the corner, Edward stiffened and then growled. "Edward?" I asked him cautiously.

"We have company." Edward gritted out, nodding his head in the direction of my house. I looked, and gasped. A familiar red Rabbit sat in the driveway.

_Jacob._

**

* * *

**

**Reviews are welcomed, I would love it if anyone could go on my profile and vote on the Poll there. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	3. Irritating Intruders

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter III~**

"We need to leave." Edward hissed, and immediately turned the car around. "Wait! Just let me talk to him!" I cried, unbuckling my seat belt. "No! I refuse to let you near him, Bella. He's dangerous." Edward snapped. "Edward, he's my friend. He would never hurt me like you would never hurt me!" I yelled. Edward sat there, ready to drive off, before he sighed.

"You're right. He only wants to talk. But, I'm not letting you go in there alone." Edward muttered, shutting off the Volvo. I nodded, then got out of the car. When I walked around to the back of the car, Edward was waiting for me there. He laced his left hand through my right, and together, we walked into my house.

Jacob was waiting there; how he got inside my _locked _house, I'll never know. Jacob growled when he saw Edward, and Edward growled right back. "Ugh, both of you stop it!" I yelled. Their growls stopped, yet they glowered at each other. "Jake, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked him, sighing; _men_.

"I don' t have anything to say if he's here." Jacob snarled, refusing to break eye contact with Edward. "If it's something that you need to talk to me, you can say in front of Edward." I stated curtly. Jacob looked between me and Edward, before he huffed. "Well, first off, how can you get back together with him s_oooo_ easily, Bells? I mean, look at what he did to you? He broke your heart and left only your dead corpse with me, and what? _He _fucking comes back, and you start dating his ass again?" Jacob barked.

Edward snarled at him, while I was fuming. "If you only came here to yell at me for taking back the one guy that I love, then you can leave, Jacob Black!" I screeched, feeling angry tears prick my eyes. Jacob realized he was going to make me cry, while Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Bells... ugh." Jacob grunted, holding his head. "I'm such an asshole." Jacob grumbled to himself. "What was your first clue?" Edward grumbled, and guided me over to the living room.

"I wasn't talking to you, leech." Jacob snapped at him, following us into the living room. "Jake, just stop. I can't really take a lot of fighting right now." I sighed, poking at my bandage. Jacob followed my poking, and his eyes narrowed. "What's that?" he asked with an edge. "None of your business, dog." Edward growled, pulling me into his lap. "It is so my business, leech! If Bella's hurt, I would like to know who caused her pain." Jacob growled at him pointedly, and smirked when Edward frowned and hung his head.

"Jacob, really - shut up. Stop torturing him. And, Edward, it's okay. I should tell him. Jacob is considered family. If Alice was hurt, you would've wanted to know, right?" I asked him, and Edward nodded. "I was electrocuted today by some new kid." I told Jacob. "What?" Jacob asked me, shocked. "Yeah. The new kid seems human, yet he's able to shock me like that." I grumbled.

"What's this kid's name? I need to know who to look for so I can beat him to a fucking pulp." Jacob growled, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, believe me, we're on the same page, mutt, but we can't do anything true physical harm to him because he's _human._" Edward muttered, sighing angrily. "Both of you seriously need to calm down. I'm fine, aren't I? No blood, no foul." I said to them, while Edward looked at me, not amused, and Jacob looked at me, irked. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, Jacob?" I asked him, feeling rather uncomfortable at my failed attempt of trying to cheer them up.

"No. I have news." Jacob said, seating himself down in the armchair. Edward suddenly hissed. "What?" I asked him. Jacob had ignored him. "Victoria was spotted on La Push." Jacob announced. "Really?" I squeaked, frightened. "Yeah. Before we could catch her however, she disappeared off in the woods, and onto your turf, leech." Jacob informed us.

"That means we have to search for her." Edward murmured. "You have to leave?" I asked him, saddened. Edward looked down at me, his face contorting in pain. "No. I'll let my family look for her; I'll be staying here love, protecting you." Edward whispered, kissing my cheek. "She can get just as much protection if she stayed down at La Push." Jacob muttered, butting in our moment. Edward growled lowly and sniped at him, saying, "She is safer here, with me. So, how about you go back to La Push?"

Jacob growled. "Don't start!" I hissed at the both of them. After a while of them growling and glaring, they looked away from each other. "Jake, thank you for the information. I think you should go now." I murmured, standing up. Edward looked up at me with pout for getting up. I patted his knee, silently reassuring him I would be back, while I led Jacob to the door.

"I still don't like how you took him back." Jacob grumbled once we were near the door. "You know how I was when he was gone." I muttered, sighing sadly when memories of my zombie era came to mind. Jacob frowned, but nodded. "Just tell me if he hurts you." Jake whispered, and then he hugged me tightly. Then, he turned and left my house.

I walked back over to where Edward was. He was now lying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling, his eyebrows puckered. "What's wrong?" I asked him, sitting down by his legs. Edward sat up, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I really left you broken, didn't I?" Edward asked me solemnly. "You read his thoughts." I stated, shaking my head.

"More so I couldn't ignore them." Edward muttered. "But, I'm such a damn fool for leaving you; you know I'll be apologizing to you till the end of time for leaving you." Edward whispered sadly. "Edward, stop it. I already forgave you for what happened." I whispered back, turning and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But, still -" Edward was interrupted when I placed my finger on his lips, causing him to stop talking. "No. Enough with the apologizing." I ordered him, raising an eyebrow at him to see if he would argue. Edward sighed and muttered around my finger, "I still feel like I need to make it up to you, my Bella."

"Well, if it feels like you need to apologize still, then I can think of only one way to get you to shut up." I told him, smirking. "And what way would that be?" Edward asked wearily, his eyes widening. I removed my finger, leaned in and with my eyes half closed, I tried to sound as seductive as possible. "Isn't it obvious?" I whispered, kissing his lips. When I pulled back some, Edward's eyes had darkened while he chuckled. "You are one dangerous creature, sweetheart." Edward purred, then he lunged.

I loved how free Edward was now ever since I've accepted his proposal. I have a belief he's ecstatic that I had forgiven him easily and we were progressing on our relationship. We were so engaged in our lip lock, that I hadn't even heard the door open from the main entry way. "Bells!" Charlie's voice called out. Edward disappeared and he was on the other side of the couch just seconds before Charlie could walk into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked Edward furiously, while I sat up. I cleared my throat, and said as confidently as possible, "He's here to catch up on the work he had missed, dad." Charlie looked suspiciously between us, before he huffed and disappeared into the kitchen. "That was too close." Edward whispered, chuckling. "You're telling me." I whispered back, giggling. "I don't hear textbooks being opened!" Charlie yelled, startling me.

"We're getting them out!" I yelled back, shaking my head while Edward went and got our backpacks from his car. I got up and went into the kitchen to see my dad making himself a sandwich. "Hey, dad?" I began. I was curious about something, and I wondered if Charlie knew anything about it. "Hmm?" he hummed in acknowledgement.

"Have you heard about the new family that moved into town today? The Willowdricks?" I asked, making Charlie stop. "Sure. The Willowdricks - nice father, and two smart boys. Though, I've heard about how Arthur Willowdrick's boys were kicked out of two schools before he moved his family here. Apparently his wife had died recently by a ravaged animal attack in their last town. It was all over the news." Charlie explained to me. "Oh." I stated. "Why do you ask? Is one of those boys giving you trouble?" Charlie asked me. "Er, well... I, uh..." I stuttered.

"Rainer Willodrick had been bothering Bella today when we met him." Edward's voice chimed in. We turned to see him standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Really? How so?" Charlie asked him. Edward walked in further into the kitchen while he said, "Rainer kept bothering Bella by pestering her, such as this morning in our first period, he wanted to sit by her though I was sitting by her, and he wouldn't let it go."

"Huh. Well, should I have a talk with him, or his father?" Charlie asked me. "No. Dad, it's fine. Edward was able to set him straight and got him to stop bothering me." I assured him. "Are you sure, Bells?" Charlie asked me, raising one bushy eyebrow. "Yes." I answered shortly. Charlie nodded, and with that, he took his sandwich into the living room. Edward approached me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do you want to go up to your room?" Edward asked me softly. "Yeah." I replied. Edward took both of our bags, and we went up to my room. "No funny business!" Charlie shouted up to us. "There won't be any!" I shouted back, rolling my eyes once the door closed. Please; I doubt Edward would let it get that far. Edward never give in that easily.

"So, let's get you all "caught up"." I stated, plopping myself down on the bed beside him. Edward worked right through all of the work he had missed, and was able to finish it within 15 minutes. "Wow. You and your speed." I grumbled when he finished putting away his school things. "Don't forget my intelligence, love." Edward teased, smiling. "Well, maybe now you can help me with my homework." I offered, getting out today's homework. "Math homework? Alright, I'll help." Edward replied.

Edward was there only to correct any mistakes I did, and told me how to solve the problem with which math method I'm supposed to use for the problem. Edward told me to go downstairs and to make some dinner for my dad and me, while he would stay up there. I went downstairs, while my dad had the news on. "Who's that?" I asked him, stopping behind the couch to see who was on the missing people report.

"Riley Biers. He's been missing for over a year now; came from Seattle, yet he was born and raised here in Forks." Charlie explained, sighing. "Are you working on his case?" I asked him. "Yeah. His parents are hoping we find him soon." Charlie told me. Then, all of a sudden, he reached around and grabbed my hand in his. "I'm glad you're not missing, Bells. I don't know what I would do if you went missing." Charlie said to me in a sad mumble. "Dad, you know that won't happen." I assured him, squeezing his hand.

"I hope not, Bells. Just know that I love you." Charlie said emotionally, kissing my hand. I smiled at him shakily, and kissed his cheek before I left to go to the kitchen. I know that he's only worried because he's a father; father's worry about their children. Mainly, lots of parents worry for their children. And, seeing the news of Riley Biers' disappearance made him fully realize that.

While I was beginning on dinner, Charlie came into the kitchen once more. "So..." Charlie started off awkwardly. "So...?" I asked back, smiling. "Hey, what's that ring on your finger?" Charlie asked. Crap; I didn't even realize that I still had the engagement ring still on! "Oh, uh, it's a... promise ring from Edward." I hastily replied, blushing. Thank goodness I was turned away from him so he couldn't see me.

"That ring looks too fancy for a promise ring." Charlie stated the obvious. "Er, well, Edward just loves to go all out on gifts for me." I lied to him, shifting on my feet. "Oh." Charlie deadpanned. "So, have you heard from Jacob lately?" Charlie asked. "Yeah. In fact, he came by earlier." I informed him. "Really? What did he want?" Charlie asked. "Oh, uh, just to tell me that he wasn't happy to hear that the Cullens came back." I told him, telling half of the truth.

"Huh." Charlie stated rather awkwardly. We lapsed into silence.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs, and then Edward appeared in the doorway. "Bella, Mr. Swan." Edward greeted us, his backpack on. Charlie grunted, and left the kitchen. I walked over to where Edward was, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sorry about him; we were just talking about er, Jacob." I told him, burying my face in his chest. "I overheard. Listen, I have to head home." Edward told me sadly, where I looked up at him with a pout.

"Why?" I asked him in a whiny tone. Edward merely chuckled while he ran a hand through my hair. "Well, for one, Charlie was going to kick me out soon. And, Alice called saying that tonight we were going to be having a meeting then a quick hunt." Edward explained to me."Oh." I muttered, saddened that he wouldn't be back until late tonight or early morning. "Don't worry, I'll be with you as soon as I can." Edward reassured me, kissing my forehead.

"I love you." Edward whispered to me, kissing my lips before I could respond. And, the kiss was stopped too quickly for my liking, but I replied back to his "I love you" with my own breathy response, "I love you too."

Edward chuckled, and then squeezing my bum so suddenly I jumped, Edward left me in my kitchen.

I finished up the dinner, and Charlie and I ate on the couch, watching a sports game - I think it was baseball or something like that. I had no idea what was going on, but I stayed there to keep Charlie company. When the game ended at around 10:00, I told Charlie I was going to bed. "Night Bells." Charlie said goodnight to me.

I got dressed in some sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts that had been left here a long time ago, and then got into bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

**~AE~**

_Time Lapse: 1:30 AM_

I awoke to the sound of someone moving around in my room. I sat up, and saw that someone was looking through my things. "Edward?" I asked in a whisper. The person stiffened, before they turned and looked directly at me - with red eyes.

I gasped, stumbling out of bed. I hurried to the door, but the person beat me to it. They stood angrily before me, while I shook visibly. I backed away, and the person followed. I cowered away from them, but I was backed up against a wall. The person trapped me there, their hands on either side of my head. My heart thumped wildly, while the person lifted a strand of my hair and brought up to their nose, sniffing.

Then, the person abruptly turned away, rifling through my things once more. I stood against the wall, frozen in fear, while the person picked had picked up one item, sniffed it, before the person tossed it aside and repeated their process. Suddenly, the person came upon my dress that I had worn. The person lifted it, sniffed before the person growled lowly; the growl was very deep, sounding male.

"Perfect." the vampire purred, then turned towards me. My eyes had adjusted to the dark, I could see the my suspicions of the vampire being male were confirmed. However, I was surprised when I saw the familiar face of the vampire.

It was Riley Biers.

"Riley?" I asked in a squeak. The vampire hissed at me, before he zipped over to where I was. I gasped when he roughly grabbed at the back of my throat. "How do you know my name?" Riley hissed at me lowly, looking me up and down. "Uh..." I stuttered, but squeaked when Riley suddenly moved his hand down onto my left breast.

"Your heart... it's beating very fast." Riley commented. A sneer appeared on his face. "You should be very scared." Riley told me, snickering. I whimpered, closing my eyes and turning my head away. Where is Edward? I just want this to be over.

Suddenly, a tearing noise was heard. I let out a muffled shriek when the shirt was being ripped away from my body. It was about to be completely torn from my body when all of a sudden; "Bella!" Jasper's voice could be heard from outside the window. I gasped once more, while Riley growled. Then, he ran to my other window, opened it and jumped through it. A minute later, Alice and Jasper jumped in from my first window - the one I always leave open for Edward - and Alice spotted me cowering in the corner.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice whispered, and rushed over to where I sat. "Jasper, follow the trail. I'll get Bella redressed and take her to the house." Alice ordered Jasper. He nodded and disappeared out the second window. Alice helped me up slowly, and I covered my chest - some of it was exposed - while Alice hurried about the room for a new shirt for me. "Here you go." Alice murmured, handing me a bra and a sweatshirt. Alice politely turned away while I got redressed in the offered clothes. When I was done, I turned towards Alice, and she came over to where I stood, hugging me tightly but not so tight that it would kill me.

"I'll make sure to get you back before Charlie wakes up, Bella." Alice reassured me, patting my shoulder. And, with that, Alice hopped out of the window with me on her back, and we headed to the Cullen Mansion.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews would be gladly appreciated. And, I would be happy if anyone could go on my profile and vote on the Poll there. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	4. Catching Scents

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter IV~**

The trees surrounding us blurred as Alice ran through the forest, me on her back. She was silent, not wanting to ask if I was okay. Because, truly I wasn't. I was nearly raped by Riley Biers, a vampire with red eyes. He was intent on finding something of my scent in my room, but if he were to touch me - to rape me no less - then I would be nothing but a corpse.

The Cullen home appeared before us. Alice only stopped when we reached the front door. She shifted me around so I was in her arms, bridal style, and she opened the door, walked inside, and walked towards the living room of the house. Esme and Rosalie were there, and when they saw me, Esme rushed forward while Rosalie looked at me sympathetically. "Oh, Bella darling; are you alright?" Esme asked me, taking me from Alice's arms.

I seemed to be mute from my fear of Riley coming back, so I shook my head, tears leaking from my eyes. Esme crooned and cooed at me reassuringly, placing me on the soft white couch, while Alice disappeared into the kitchen. "Here you go." Rosalie murmured, wrapping a blanket she had gotten, around my shoulders. "Thanks." I rasped out, and then cleared my dry throat. "This should help, Bella." Alice cooed, handing me a large mug of hot chocolate.

I drank from it, loving how it soothed my dry throat. From there, Rosalie and Esme sat by my sides, while Alice sat beside my feet. I was being comforted by my vampire family, while we watched some comedic movie, when I heard a door slam open, startling me. "Bella!" Edward's voice shouted from the front hall, before he appeared in the living room, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper right behind him. "Edward, be careful." Alice warned when Edward approached me slowly. Rosalie, Alice and Esme stepped away from me, giving us some space.

"Bella, love?" Edward whispered to me. I placed the mug down, shouldered off the blanket, before standing in front of Edward. Tears fell once more, while I threw my arms around his neck. I sobbed into his shoulder, and Edward tried to get me to calm down. "It's okay, my Bella. I'm here." Edward crooned, kissing my cheek repeatedly.

"The trail of the vampire led me all the way towards Seattle, but once I reached Seattle, the trail went cold." I could hear Jasper telling Alice. "Can someone tell me what happened to Bella?" Emmett asked, sounding very confused. "Bella was nearly raped by a vampire who was in her room, Emmett." Rosalie hissed at him.

"His name was Riley Biers." I said all of a sudden. Edward pulled back and stroked my hair carefully, looking at me, perplexed. "Did you know him, sweetheart?" Edward asked me. "I only knew his face. Before dinner, my dad was watching the news about Riley's disappearance. And, when I saw him in my bedroom and saw his face, I put the pieces together that this vampire was Riley Biers." I explained softly.

"What was he doing in your room?" Jasper asked me. "Looking through my things - sniffing them too." I told him. "Sniffing them?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow while I nodded. "Maybe he was looking for something of Bella's scent." Rosalie suggested.

"Why would he want to do that?" Emmett asked. "Let's leave it at that, Emmett. For now, Bella must be protected at all times, as well as Charlie. Someone knows who Bella is, and possibly knows that she is associated with us. Therefore, she is an easy target." Carlisle explained. "Maybe it's the Volturi, trying to see if I'm still human." I offered. "Alice would've seen it; I've already asked her to see if or when the Volturi might come to Forks, and so far she hasn't seen them." Edward informed me.

"Maybe Victoria?" I offered once again. "No; I would've seen her too. I have no idea what's going on, so I'll just have to keep a lookout." Alice said. "Oh, Edward, Bella. Could you please follow me up to my office?" Carlisle asked us, heading towards the stairs. Edward lifted me into his arms, and carried me up to Carlisle's office. We all walked inside, with Edward sitting down in a chair with me in his lap.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Edward asked him after Carlisle came back to his desk with a large book. "You know how eh, yesterday you were confused about Rainer and his brother, Chase?" Carlisle asked us. "Yes. What about them?" Edward asked him. "Well, while we were hunting after our meeting here at the house, I was thinking to myself about what you said with Rainer's and the teacher's thoughts. It sounded like mind control to me." Carlisle said, opening the book. "Mind control?" I asked.

"Yes. Normally, when one person tries to use mind control on another person, their thoughts become fuzzy. I know this because I've encountered other vampires who had mind control - this was before I met you Edward. The vampires had told me of this situation, and I recorded it down somewhere in one of my journals. But, since you believe that Rainer and Chase aren't vampires, nor werewolves, that got me thinking once more." Carlisle said, and leaving the open journal on his desk, Carlisle flitted back over to his bookcases.

He found another journal, one that looked much more weathered and old, and walked back to his desk, already flipping through the pages. "What else were you thinking about?" I asked him. "The only other creature that could have mind control, is..." Carlisle said, and then set the second opened journal on top of the first one. He pointed down onto the page, and Edward got up. We both walked over to the desk, looked down and saw a drawing.

It was a great drawing of a man in colorful robes, a pointy hat, white hair, gangly long limbs, and the man was raising a stick. On top of the page, the word _"Wizard"_ was written there.

"A wizard? You think Rainer and Chase are Wizards?" Edward asked in disbelief. "I didn't even think Wizards could exist." I mumbled, scratching my head. "Well, if vampires and werewolves exist, then so do wizards, Bella." Carlisle told me. "But, I'm doubting myself in this new theory. Wizards had existed in medieval times, as well as the 1700's. But, wizards had died out during the late 1800's. I don't know if my theory is correct, because it seems odd that the wizards have suddenly come back." Carlisle explained, shaking his blond head.

"What are some ways to tell if someone is a wizard or not?" I asked him. "First of all is the mind control. Wizards do have the ability to do that, as well as many other things - such as they are much like shape-shifters. They can turn into any kind of animal." I interrupted him with a raised hand. "There are shape-shifters too?" I asked him. "Yes; you may not believe this Bella, but there are lots of things out there in this world. Plenty of mythical creatures to be exact." Carlisle told me.

"What else is there for signs of a wizard?" Edward asked, waving his hand. "Oh. Hmm..." Carlisle took his journal, and flipped the pages. "Ah! You can also tell if the person is a wizard, by their true age. I should mention, wizards can also be immortal like us vampires. But, wizards are considered more human than us for it is easier to kill a wizard than a vampire." Carlisle informed him.

"Anything else?" Edward asked. "There is one significant part about Wizards. Usually, they have one item with them, and they carry it with them for everyday, no matter what. Whether it be a necklace, a bracelet or a cuff link, or something of the likes, they are always seen wearing it or carrying it around with them wherever they go." Carlisle said.

"So, we just have to look for something on Rainer and Chase, and see if they wear it every single day?" I asked, unsure. "Not quite, Bella, dear. If you do see something with them every day, then my theory could be incorrect because they could just perhaps be fond of that item." Carlisle warned me. "But then that part doesn't help us. What can we really look for?" Edward asked. "Hmm, er..." Carlisle hummed, flipping through the pages once more.

He stopped on one page, and read through it, his golden eyes moving very quickly. "This should give you proof enough." Carlisle said, and placed the book back down on the table. I looked down, to see another drawing; this one was of a hand, and weird looking symbol on the hand. "What is that?" I asked.

"That, Bella, is a wizard symbol. Wizards all have a wizard symbol somewhere on their body; the most common one is that the wizard symbol is seen on the left hand." Carlisle explained. "So, if we see a strange symbol somewhere on Rainer's and Chase's bodies, that's our proof?" Edward asked him. "That will be your most solid evidence." Carlisle stated confidently.

"But, if it's not on their hands, what do we do?" I asked him, blushing at the ideas of _where_ a wizard symbol could be. "I'll have Jasper look into it. He has Gym the same time you do, and so does the Willowdrick brothers." Edward suggested. "Alright. But, Edward, Bella!" Carlisle called out when Edward was quickly leading me towards the door. "What?" Edward asked him, turning us around.

Carlisle motioned for us to come back over to where we were, and when we did, he turned several pages, before stopping on one. I looked down, to see a list of creatures.

_Werewolves_

_Nymphs_

_Fairies_

_Warlocks_

_Trolls_

_Phoenixes_

_Humans_

_Giants_

_Mermaids(men)_

"Carlisle, what is this list?" I asked him. "That, is a list of what a wizard can kill." Carlisle said. Edward hissed. "So, Bella is in danger because of these wizards?" Edward growled. "Unfortunately, yes, Edward. I have a feeling that when Bella was shocked by Rainer, that was him merely trying to restrain his powers from killing Bella. Humans are the most prone and easy for a wizard to kill - and sometimes, only simply by touch." Carlisle told him, where Edward shook visibly with anger.

"But, I don't think he would kill me." I spoke up. "Really?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrows. I nodded. "Rainer seems to like me, and if he does, then why would he want to kill me?" I asked him, and Carlisle nodded. "That's true. Still, it takes lots of restraint for a wizard to hold back their power from killing a human. So, I want you two to be careful. Also, I should inform you both, though we're vampires and it takes a lot for a wizard to kill a vampire, you should still be careful around the Willowdrick brothers. I'll be looking more into my journals and see if I find something that may help you two." Carlisle told us.

We nodded, thanked Carlisle, before leaving his office. Before we left, Jasper said that he had heard about his part of watching for Rainer's and Chase's symbols. We said goodnight to the Cullens, and then Edward lifted me into his arms once more, and raced away from his house, heading back to my house. "Is Charlie okay?" I asked Edward once my house came into view. "Yes. Alice was looking out for him, and saw nothing happening to him, love." Edward murmured. He jumped effortlessly to my room, and after setting me down on my bed, he began walking quietly around my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked him quietly, tilting my head in confusion.

"I'm familiarizing myself with Riley's scent. If we ever pick up his scent again, I'll hunt him down myself, and kill his damn ass for touching you." at the end of Edward's statement, he was growling to himself. I nodded, and then got an idea. "Hey. Maybe we should have Jacob come by and try to pick up the scent." I offered to him in a whisper. Edward sighed, before he walked over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"I still don't want that mutt near you, Bella." Edward muttered. "Edward, you know Jacob would never harm me. And that _mutt_ happens to be my best friend." I grumbled, lightly slapping his shoulder; it probably felt like a feather touch to him. "He's unstable, Bella. He's a werewolf, and could harm you at any moment." Edward argued weakly. "But, if he gets the scent, that's more help for us." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"True, but..." Edward trailed off, not knowing how to argue any further. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and began kissing my way up his arm towards his neck. "Come on Edward. If Jacob were to try to hurt me, you'd be there to stop him." I tried to sound as persuasive as possible, while I had reached his neck. "That's a good point." Edward's voice was slightly shaky.

"See? So, why are you adamant about him not coming over here to get the scent?" I asked him softly, and I had reached his ear lobe. I kissed it, nibbling on it, and that's when Edward suddenly disappeared. I looked up and around my room, to find him on the other side of the room. "Oh. I'm sorry." I muttered, hanging my head with my cheeks on fire. Maybe I pushed it too far this time.

But, before I could hide forever under my quilt, Edward was back beside me - or more so, now he was hovering over me. I looked up at him, see his eyes were dark, and a smile was on his face. "You mustn't tempt my boundaries so much, sweetheart." Edward purred, and leaning in, he placed a sensual kiss on my lips.

"I didn't really mean to push you too far, Edward. I wanted to convince you that if we get Jacob to help, it'll be easier to track Riley." I mumbled around his stone cold lips while he tried kissing me. "Well, if I agree to this, will you let me continue kissing you love?" Edward murmured, crawling closer towards me.

"Hehe, sure..." I whispered, giggling quietly. Edward chuckled minutely, before he attacked me once more. I fell back onto my bed with Edward following, using his arms to keep his initial weight off of me, while I wound my arms around his cold neck. We kissed and made out for several minutes, but we stopped when I heard a door open. I pushed Edward away, and he looked worried like he thought he had done something to hurt me. "Charlie's up!" I hissed, pointing madly towards the door as I heard lazy footsteps slowly approaching my bedroom.

Edward smacked himself quickly on the forehead, before he disappeared. I dove under my covers, and pretended to be asleep, just before Charlie opened the door to my bedroom. He must've stood there for a couple of seconds, before I heard the door close. After I heard Charlie go downstairs, Edward's face was close to mine; he had appeared out from underneath my bed. "Very juvenile." I teased him, where he oh so maturely stuck his tongue out at me. "Mock me all you want, honey, but that was too close." Edward muttered, sitting on the edge of my bed and running a hand through his already messy head.

"We're getting too many close calls now." I murmured, and Edward nodding, chuckling quietly.

"You should get some rest, love. You've had a long night; maybe you shouldn't go to school today." Edward whispered to me. "But -" I stopped to let out a long yawn. "No arguments, dear. You get some sleep, because we should let Jacob come over today to get the scent. I'll have Esme call in my absence while you try to get your acting skills together to lie to Charlie." Edward teased me at the end, where I stuck my tongue out at him for that.

"Meanie." I grumbled, but sure enough, I quickly fell asleep.

**~AE~**

_Later that day, in the afternoon..._

I had managed to lie convincingly to Charlie, in order to stay home today, so I could follow Edward's request in getting some sleep after my encounter with Riley. Edward was there for me once Charlie left, and he woke me up at quarter to noon, so he could make sure I was clean, dressed and ready for Jacob to come over.

I ate some lunch, and watched a movie with Edward, though I was trying to focus on the movie - but that proved difficulty when you have your vampire lover messing with you by blowing on your ear so lightly that it was about to make me lose consciousness.

"I really hope you don't want me to faint." I finally said to him in a shaky voice. Edward leaned back only to laugh at my nervous tone. "That wasn't my intentions, angel." Edward purred, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. "And what was your intentions, then?" I asked him, turning my head slowly to look up at his pale handsome face.

He merely smiled and whispered, "To get you turned on."

I gasped, looking up at him with a wild cherry blush staining my cheeks. "What?" Edward asked, his smile slipping some. "Nothing, it's just... you're really becoming more, uh, open with me." I muttered, biting my bottom lip. I abruptly found myself on my back, with Edward's face hovering over mine. "That's because, I'm so irrevocably in love with this certain human epitome of a woman, that I know I'll never have to worry about hurting her." Edward breathed to me, kissing my nose quickly.

"Y-You're really good at dazzling me." I stammered, looking deeply into his darkening eyes. "Then my job has been successful." Edward joked, though he didn't laugh; he was too busy staring intently at me.

"Ugh - kill me." came Jacob's voice.

Edward growled, and sat up. I followed, and turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway, wearing a t-shirt and cut-off shorts, along with some running type sneakers. "How did you get in?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow up at him. "Easy - the deadbolt was easy to lock-pick at, as well as the door itself." Jacob stated, snickering.

"Next time - knock." Edward huffed at him. "Okay, boys; no fighting in here." I ordered when Jacob growled angrily at Edward. "So, I was told that there was a visitor to your bedroom last night, Bells?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes; a nomad vampire named Riley had came into Bella's room, and stole her dress, before disappearing to Seattle." Edward stated to him curtly.

"So why don't you leeches just go find him in Seattle?" Jacob grumbled at Edward. "Because his scent disappeared." Edward grunted back at him, whereas I shook my head; seriously, what is up with all of the testosterone in these two? "Look, I thought it would be a good idea of having you catch Riley's scent, and see if you and the pack could be on the lookout for him." I inputted. "Alright; I'll try to see if I can depict this bloodsucker's scent from his stank." Jacob grumbled to me, moving up the stairs.

Edward thought it would be a better idea for us to go out of the house in order not to mess with Jacob sniffing out Riley's scent, so we walked out of the house, and waited for him to come out. Finally, after 20 minutes of waiting, Jacob emerged from the house. "Well, the leech had been here." Jacob stated once he stopped in front of us. "We kind of figured that, mutt." Edward snapped at him. "Listen, I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, so I would appreciate it if you would shut that pale vampire fanged mouth of yours." Jacob growled back.

"And I would like the same courtesy from you as well, dog." Edward snapped at him once more. "Well maybe I think you don't deserve it." Jacob snarled. "Then you don't deserve my silence as well." Edward retorted, snarling lowly at him.

"Both of you, _Stop. IT!_" I screamed at them, shoving them away from each other with all my might. They backed away from each other willingly, though their glowers at one another did not lessen. "From now on, I'm Switzerland - and I don't want you two fighting with each other in front of me. I'm tired of it all, alright! So, both of you shut up, or I will make sure both of you won't come near me for a week." I threatened, but it was an empty threat - being away from Edward would be the death of me.

They looked minutely frightened at my threat, but then, finally, both of them nodded to my threat. "Fine." they grumbled out together. "So, you think you'll be able to catch that scent if Riley were to come near the reservation?" I asked Jacob awkwardly. "Yeah; the vampire has no chance against us wolves." Jacob boasted. "We have more of a chance than you wolves." Edward boasted back.

"Oh really?" Jacob asked him, scowling. _Oh my god - MEN! _

"Yes, really." Edward sneered right back at him. _Sometimes I wonder why I'm even here._

"Alright, that's it!" I huffed. "Jacob, leave. Edward, go cool off please. I'm tired of all of these male fights between you two." I hissed at them. "But -" both of them protested together simultaneously. "Nope! Both of you, out! Jacob, back to your reservation, and Edward, to the woods. _NOW!_" I barked before I could cave on their saddened faces.

Then, they reluctantly turned away from me. Jacob headed towards his car, while Edward went towards the trees. When both boys were gone, I sighed heavily to myself. I needed to at least relieve some of the anger and frustration I had from these two boys I loved so dearly - Edward, romantically, while Jacob was familial.

I walked back inside my house, and went into the kitchen. I angrily got out some ingredients for a tomato chicken salad, while I pulled out a knife. I chopped up the tomatoes angrily, muttering and cursing to myself about mythical creatures. When I had finished chopping the chicken, I didn't even jump when cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Can I be let out of my time-out now?" came Edward's soft voice near my ear. "Yes; have you've learned your lesson?" I asked him, not bothering to turn around. I felt him nod against my shoulder. "Yes - never make you unhappy." Edward replied softly, making me smile.

I turned my head, and pecked his lips. _Let's face it - no one can stay mad at Edward._

**

* * *

**

**Here's chapter four for all of you. :) Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Reviews and votes would be greatly appreciated! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	5. Tortuous Makeover

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter V~**

Days passed. No sign or word from the pack, if Riley or Victoria had returned to Forks to see if they could come and attack me. That was a relief because at least the ones that I love dearly were not going to be harmed, or be put in harm's way.

However, that isn't to say these past few days weren't exciting. School was the worst thing ever.

Now that we had a general idea of what Rainer and Chase was, that just made Edward super protective of me. Whenever Rainer would get close to me, Edward would either show him that I was busy with him, or in lunch's case, Edward would tell everyone that we had to go off to class early for some made up reason and quickly get up, and drag me off before Rainer could approach me.

Our theories were confirmed when Jasper informed us that during changing of the clothes for our P.E. hour, Jasper had used his skillful eyes and found a weird marking on the top of his back, on his left shoulder. That was enough proof for us that Rainer was a wizard. And, also, with Edward's watchful eye, he spotted a weird marking on the palm of Chase's hand, during a period Edward had with the other Willowdrick brother.

It was now another Friday - three weeks from after my encounter with Riley -, a day before the weekend, and a day before one of my plans.

You see, now that Edward and I were back together, and more openly with our affections, things had gotten to the point of my "death" because of Edward and his skills. Whenever we would suddenly kiss or make out, Edward's lips would set my insides on fire, and have my senses on a thin wire. I always tried my damn best in keeping myself in check while I would reciprocated his desire for our kisses.

Now, that was my mistake. Every time we would have one of our sessions, I was always left wanting... _more_. Sometimes when Edward would pull away so I could be allowed access for air, I would pull him back towards me, trying to take the kiss further. But, his reaction is for him to forcibly pull himself away from me, and remind me of my fragility.

So, once I knew that Edward didn't want to go to that level just yet, I tried to at least get him towards second base and third base. That led to embarrassing fumbles and rejection on my part, while Edward told me that he wanted that to remain intact before we would be married. And that led to me being seriously pissy. I mean, really; he expects me not to get all hot and bothered while we have one of our sessions? I'm human for Pete's sake!

That led me to enlisting the help of one certain vampire, or rather _three _certain vampires...

_One Week Ago..._

"Alice, can I come in?" I asked quietly from the other side of the light cherry wooden door of my best friend. "Of course, Bella! Come on right in, silly!" Alice chirped from inside her bedroom.

It was one afternoon, and Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had all gone out of the house on a group hunting trip; only Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I were left behind at the house today. This was my perfect opportune moment to ask Alice about my situation.

I opened the door, entering the bedroom. Alice and Rosalie sat on the bed, looking over some wedding magazines. "So, what is it that I can do you for, Bellsy?" Alice asked me in a sing-song voice, smiling as if she _didn't _already know. I blushed cherry red, while I muttered incoherently about my problem. "I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that." Rosalie teased; I was very thankful now that Rosalie and I were on neutral terms.

I mumbled my case, louder than before but still mouse quiet. "Speak up Bella; I don't want to have to get a hearing aid just to hear you." Alice teased. "I need you to teach me how to be sexy!" I screeched, then covered my mouth in shock, blushing even redder than before. "Oh, Bella, you naughty girl!" Rosalie fake gasped, acting appalled. "Hush up, Rose. Our little Bella's finally growing up!" Alice teased with her, before they laughed out loud.

"You both are mean." I complained quietly, hanging my head in shame from their laughter. "Ladies..." came Esme's stern voice. We all turned to see Esme standing in the doorway, arms crossed. "Are you two being mean to Bella? And especially when she's requesting for your help?" Esme asked them, walking over to where I was and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

Alice and Rosalie sputtered incoherently, while I continued blushing; this was just getting more embarrassing by the minute. First Alice and Rosalie tease me, and now Esme's supporting my _plan_? Yeah - that's so totally _normal_.

"Okay, so we were teasing Bella." Rosalie admitted finally. "We're sorry." Alice added in apologetically. "S'okay." I muttered, still blushing. "Well, I say we all help Bella." Esme encouraged. "Er, not to be mean, Esme -" Rosalie was cut off when Esme raised her hand. "Don't even bother, Rose. I should let you ladies know that even though I don't really seem like it, Carlisle does think of me as his sexy vampire momma!" Esme cried, giggling.

Rosalie, Alice and I all grimaced. "Eee_eeee_w! Esme!" Alice shrieked, covering her ears. "That is something I _didn't_ need to hear from my adoptive mom!" Rosalie cried, fake gagging. I just covered my face with my hands, while I was beyond disgusted. "What? We're all family here - there's no secrets withheld in this family." Esme told us, shaking her head.

Finally, after much embarrassing talk of Esme and Carlisle _together_, along with times of Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett, I was able to tell them all what I wanted, and why I needed their help. "Trust me when I say this, Bella; you came to the right people." Alice chirped to me reassuringly, while she dragged me out of the house towards Edward's Volvo, with Esme and Rosalie getting inside the Mercedes.

And why are we getting in the cars, you may ask?

Because Alice was taking us all to the mall in order for my transformation from Bella Swan - Shy Girl, to Bella Swan - Confident Vixen.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

We drove to the mall, and when we got there, we began heading towards a salon. "Alice! I was only hoping for some clothes!" I growled at the pixie while I was dragged and shoved towards the beauty torture chamber. "Oh, puh-lease, Bella! You think I was going to let you get only a makeover in the clothes department? I want you to be all dolled up from head to toe; that includes hair, face, ears and body." Alice informed me. "Ears? Body? What are you planning, Alice Cullen?" I asked her in a hiss while Esme checked in with the secretary at the front desk.

"I was going to merely have your ears - and bellybutton - pierced while we give you a waxing down there." Alice told me, which in turn made me see and turn bright red. "Were you going to _ask_ me?" I snapped. "Eventually, I would have, but I knew you would chicken out. Come on, Bella. You with pierced ears, bellybutton and a wax will definitely make you feel more confident in appearances, especially around Edward. Clothes and Hair can't be complete without going all out." Alice tried reassuring me.

"But -" "I should let you know the boys will be fascinated with your ears and bellybutton." Rosalie muttered to me. "Really?" I asked her, confused. "Oh sure. If there's one thing that the boys can all agree on, it's the idea of a bellybutton piercing on a girl." Alice told me, shaking her head. "Doesn't that bother any of you?" I asked them quietly. "I know that Emmett would never leave me for a girl with a piercing," Rosalie chimed in. "Jasper's merely curious about them," Alice continued on. "Carlisle isn't into those types of things." Esme chirped to us, walking over to us.

"But, what about Edward?" I asked them, blushing. "Though Edward isn't as interested as Jasper or Emmett, he likes the appeal of the oddity of it. But, he's never looked at other women with piercings, Bella dear. So, with you and this piercing, now, he will be very... hands on with you." Esme told me, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly as if this was sort of awkward for her like it was for me.

I stood there, gauging my options. Finally, after thinking it over, I sighed and muttered, "Fine."

Alice and Rosalie squealed and clapped, giggling, while Esme nodded to me encouragingly, throwing in a smile as well. "Trust us, Bella - you'll come out perfect!" Alice cheered to me, before we were led over to a female stylist.

I sat there, letting the stylists tug, comb, spray, cut and tease my hair, while I sat there with my eyes closed, wishing for the torture to be over. When all of the hard motions were over, Alice said for me to open my eyes. I opened them slowly, and looked into the mirror. My hair was curled, full of luster and bounciness. There were even some deep auburn highlights in my hair. "Wow..." I whispered, smiling.

"I'm glad to see that you like it." the stylist commented to me with a bright smile, while she walked away. "Edward's going to ruin this when they get home..." Rosalie muttered, twisting one pale finger around one of my curls. Alice pulled out her cell phone, held it up to me, then clicked a key. "What are you doing?" I asked her confused while she typed away on her cell phone. "Sending Eddie a picture of your new look." Alice stated nonchalantly while helping me up to me feet. "Where are you taking me now?" I asked her with a whine.

"To get some areas of yours waxed." Alice told me, giggling. _Great..._

Afterwards, with the painful process of a bikini wax as well as the small waxing of my eyebrows over and done with, we left the salon, and began a long 2 hours of going back and forth between stores. Alice had bought me several pairs of skinny jeans for my twigs called legs, Rosalie bought me some flattering tops as well as some low-cut tops and some tube tops for those rare sunny days, and Esme bought me great dresses that looked perfect for sunny days, and some wonderful formal dresses for any special occasions.

In a bathroom, the Cullen women dolled me up in an ensemble we had bought. When I left the bathroom, I was wearing black skinny jeans tucked into knee-high boots, while I also wore a blue one-shoulder ruffled top. I had on some dark blue eye shadow and deep pink lip gloss as well. "Now, there are two things we need to get done before we head home, Bella." Alice informed me as we were reentering the mall once again after returning from delivering some of my purchases to the cars.

"Is it the piercings?" I asked them with a whine. "She's a smart human, Alice." Rosalie teased with her vampire sister, while I groaned. _Do this for Edward_. _Do this for Edward_. I chanted to myself in my head while I was dragged to my doom.

**~One Hour Later~**

"Edward is going to die once he sees that piercing!" Rosalie gushed, laughing, as we walked out of the mall, me blushing cherry red. We had newly acquired _Victoria's Secret _shopping bags in our hands, full of pieces of clothing that I'll have to wear later on, and for me, I had newly pierced ears and pierced bellybutton. My ears were blue sapphire studs, while my bellybutton piercing was a blue sapphire in sterling silver.

We got into our cars, and drove back to the Cullen mansion. Emmett's Jeep was sitting outside in the front. "The boys are home, Bella. Let's give you a proper introduction." Alice told me, driving the car in beside Emmett's Jeep. Esme and Rosalie pulled in next to us. They all got out before us, and from the muffled sound, it sounded like they were calling out to the boys. All four of the Cullen men zipped out onto the porch.

I opened the door some, to listen in on what the Cullens were saying. "Where have you ladies been all afternoon? We came back here 2 hours ago, and no one was home." Carlisle said to the Cullen women. "We went out shopping today, getting some things for Bella." Rosalie told him, shrugging her shoulders. "Did you like the picture I sent you, Eddie?" Alice teased her brother. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle looked over at Edward, confused, while Edward nodded, a smile on his face. "Yes, I did, Alice. Although, I'm curious as to what other tortures you put my sweet Bella through." Edward asked her.

"Why don't you see for yourself, son? Come on out of the car, Bella dear!" Esme called out to me. I took a deep breath, exhaled, before I got out of the car. I refused to look up at the Cullen men, while I shut the door to Edward's Volvo. I walked over to stand in between Alice and Esme, and that's when I looked up.

Carlisle held a face of awe, but had a fatherly smile on his face. Jasper was taking in the fact I now had pierced ears. Emmett's eyebrows were raised, and he had a big toothy grin on his face. But, Edward was in stunned silence. Eye wide and mouth gaping, while mouthing, "Beautiful," I could tell Alice had done an excellent job in making me over, for Edward was speechless.

Emmett let out a whistle. "Lookin' good there, Bella sis!" Emmett called out, laughing.

"And, that's not all." Rosalie told them. Alice nodded over to me, where I hesitantly lifted my shirt. That's when all of the men's expressions slipped into pure surprise. Immediately, three blurs rushed over to me. I looked down in shock to see the boys were bent down to look at my naval piercing with astonishment. "Is that...?" Emmett trailed off. "It has to be..." Jasper murmured, tilting his head. "No way..." Edward whispered, a large smile forming on his face.

"Believe it or not, boys, but our Bella has a naval piercing." Alice teased them, giggling. I let my shirt drop back into place, and the boys stood up straight again. "Sweet; Bella's a badass." Emmett teased me, laughing. I giggled, shaking my head, but I stopped in mid shake when I was suddenly over a shoulder. "Ah!" I squeaked. "Edward! You're messing up Bella's hair." Alice whined.

"Bella's mine for the next hour." Edward called out to his family, while he carried me like so up into the house. "At least carry her upright, son." Carlisle advised when he saw my red growing face, that wasn't from blushing in embarrassment. Edward stopped, and said, "Oops," then he switched me around so that I was now being carried bridal style. "I'm sorry, love. Are you alright?" Edward asked me worriedly, a pout on his lips.

I reached up and pecked him on the lips, smiling. "I'm perfect." I whispered. "Yes you are." Edward murmured, smiling back down at me.

_Present Day..._

With that new makeover, I had gained confidence in my appearance and everything. Edward's and my relationship was progressing finally from kissing to 2nd and 3rd base. Though we weren't quite there yet, we were getting close. It was relieving to let off some of the needs I had when with Edward.

Anyways, with it being Friday, the countdown for tomorrow had begun, where thankfully Rosalie and Alice is here to help me with my plans. They were going to convince the whole family for a group hunting trip out towards the Canadian border, except Edward would be staying behind with me. We would have the whole house to ourselves without any interruptions for the night and following morning of Sunday. And, that's where all of my lessons of how to be sexy with the Cullen women would hopefully pay off.

I was going to try and get my vampire future husband to sleep with me this weekend.

I just pray that he won't reject me...

Thankfully, it was a warm day today, so the outfit Alice stuck me in would not have me freezing my butt off in the usual cold Forks weather. But, does that mean I have to like this outfit? No.

Alice, the insane vampire that she is, had stuck me in the most ridiculous outfit she could find, and I was not liking it one bit. "Alice, if Charlie sees me in this, he'll go berserk!" I hissed to Alice as she led me down the stairs carefully where I was trapped in a pair of killing machines - thick dark blue high heels. Yes; _high heels._ Not only did I not like my choice of footwear, the clothing I had on my skinny body was not something I wanted either. I was forced to wear this off-white crop top that was tied together at the bottom, with high waist shorts and a denim vest over my top.

Problem was, my legs were exposed. And I know for sure Charlie would _not_ let me out of this house without my legs being covered in something other than these pin up shorts!

"Relax, Bella. I'll charm your way out of this house; you got to trust me, and just keep your mouth shut because I know you can't lie to save your fragile life." Alice teased me, smirking up at me while I blushed and scowled down at her.

Once we reached the bottom step, we turned the corner to the kitchen, and I saw Charlie sitting at the small table, looking at the paper while sipping coffee. He looked up when he heard the clip- clopping noise of my feet, and spat out his coffee, sputtering at the sight of me. "Morning dad." I greeted him, waving and blushing deeply. "Hi, Charlie! Are you alright?" Alice asked him sweetly, walking over to him and patting his back in order to save him from dying.

"N-Not really, Alice. Bells, wha - what are you wearing?" Charlie asked, staring wide-eyed at my outfit. "Umm, clothes..." I muttered, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. God, this is really awkward. Why can't the floor just swallow me up now? "You're not going to school, wearing that." Charlie grumbled definitively, shaking his head.

That's when Alice stepped in.

"Oh, Charlie, I think Bella looks darling! She looks so cute in that outfit, and since it's going to be very warm today, I think it's the best outfit she could wear while staying comfortable." Alice said to him, smiling brightly down at him. He looked up at her, saw the smile, then looked outside. Though it was going to be warm today, it was pretty cloudy.

"I don't know..." Charlie muttered, raising a hand to scratch his chin.

"Please Charlie; I spent forever just making that outfit for her, and I would hate to see it go to waste." Alice pleaded with him. That was such a lie; she did not make this for me at all. Though Alice was an expert at making her own clothes if she wanted to, I know for sure she bought this when I was getting made over last week. (Alice is not about to tell Charlie that, though.)

"You made that for her?" Charlie asked her in a soft, awe-filled voice. _Hook, line and sinker. Great._ I thought to myself, sighing. My dad was such a push over when it comes to my future sister-in-law. Alice nodded slowly with a pout on her face, and Charlie nodded, sighing. "Alright, I'll let your outfit be shown. I just don't want to hear about boys getting into trouble because of my daughter's outfit." Charlie mumbled unhappily, where Alice smiled, clapped her hands and squealed. "Thank you, Charlie. And trust me, there will be no trouble with Edward around to fend off those boys." Alice reassured him, kissing his cheek and then skipped away.

"He's one I would like to keep away..." Charlie muttered so quietly, I think Alice couldn't hear him over her joy. I rolled my eyes before walking up to my dad and hugged him around the shoulders. "Bye dad. Have a good day today." I murmured to him, kissing his cheek before I stood up and walked after Alice. "Bye girls." Charlie said to us, blushing from my affections towards him.

We left my house in Alice's Porsche that Edward had gotten for her after the Volterra disaster, and she drove us speedily to the school. "So, Jasper and Edward are waiting there for us?" I asked her from my seat, pushing back a strand of my styled curly hair behind my ear and grazing the cold surface of my sapphire stud earrings. "Yep; they have no idea how amazing we look, so they'll be in for a surprise." Alice replied, smiling.

"So will my friends..." I whispered, where I looked down and fiddled with my bellybutton piercing. "Oh, come on Bella; don't tell me your afraid to see your friends' reactions to your new look." Alice asked me, shaking her head in disbelief. "Alice, I'm human. They saw the shy Bella, and now they're going to see a completely different me. Of course I'm afraid." I defended myself, frowning at her.

"Well, you need more confidence. I doubt your friends will treat you differently when they see the new you. Actually, they'll only see a more confident, sexy and totally made-up Bella; but, they'll still see you - still shy only just a bit more bolder in her clothing choices, and still intelligent." Alice reassured me, reaching over and grabbing my hand in her cold grasp.

"Besides, if anyone says anything bad about you, I'll be there to protect you, as well as Jasper and of course Edward." Alice added, smiling over at me.

When Alice entered the parking lot, all talk of my non-existent confidence had ended. She parked beside Edward's Volvo, where he and Jasper were leaning against the car. Our classmates had seen us enter and were admiring her canary yellow car with wide and appreciating eyes. "Now, let's get out and surprise our class with you." Alice said to me, opening her door and stepping out. "And make me the freak show again." I whispered to myself, before I inhaled a big breath and opened my door.

Edward was standing there, waiting for me. When I was fully standing in front of him, his jaw went slack and he stared at me with wide, dark eyes. I blushed from his stare, but I had to stay confident in order to stay looking sexy for him. So, I walked up to him slowly, putting my hands on his chest while leaning into his frame. "You like?" I asked him in a whisper, smiling up at him.

He shook his head quickly, getting himself out of his stunned stupor, before he wrapped his arms around my waist, only his hands slid down to my backside. "I love how sexy you look today, my darling," he paused to squeeze my butt, where I giggled. "You're going to make this day difficult for me though." Edward murmured, smirking. "I will? How?" I asked him, confused.

"For one, it's becoming increasing hard for me to control my anger towards these hormonal humans who are deflowering you in their minds." Edward grumbled angrily, looking around the parking lot at the boys who wouldn't stop staring at me. I blushed from his answer, and buried my face in his cold neck. "And, for another, it's also becoming hard for me to control the want of me throwing you on top of my hood and taking you in front of these imbeciles, showing them that you're mine and no one else's." Edward purred to me sensually, pausing to kiss my overheated cheek.

_Why does he have to be so irresistible? _I thought to myself, whereas most of my train of thought went to daydreaming of him throwing me on his Volvo and scarring the whole high school...

"Hey lovebirds! Come on; we need to get to class!" Jasper's voice pulled us out of our haze, where we looked up and saw the two of them walking up the steps towards the door to the school. Edward chuckled before he basically picked me up in his arms and ran after them. "Ah!" I squeaked out in surprise when he lifted me, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Jeez, go all caveman today, Ed." Alice teased her brother when we were beside them. Edward stuck his tongue out at her while he let me down to stand on my own two feet. "I'm sure my Bella wouldn't have minded it much." Edward replied confidently, smirking his crooked grin down at me, which in turn caused me to blush. "God, Ed; get your lust under control already." Jasper complained under his breath while Edward went behind me and slipped his hands in the front pockets of my shorts.

"Sorry, but I can't help it, not when there's a sexy woman right in front of me." Edward told him just as he kissed my neck openly, sucking lightly on it but being careful with his teeth. I gasped when he did that but I willingly tilted my head back for him, allowing more access for his sucking. "Eww! Jazz, let's go; I don't think I can stand to see them do this much longer." I heard Alice complain to Jasper, where a minute later, I heard them walking away.

"I think you should stop before you make me combust with sexual frustration here, babe." I breathed to him, blushing cherry red as some of our classmates walked hurriedly past us, refusing to look at our public display of affection. Edward leaned away and looked at me sheepishly, apologizing for his acts. "It's okay. I liked it very much, but you were just making it rather difficult for me to not jump you." I told him, and his smile was cocky yet still a little rueful.

"Come on; let's get to class." Edward said, where he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked together to our first class.

I hope I can control myself today, and the same goes for Edward.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took me forever just to get this chapter out. I was struggling of whether I should scrap this whole thing because the beginning of it didn't sound so good to me, but I decided to keep it the way it is.**

**To me, this felt like a bit of a filler or at least not a totally exciting chapter. To me, it was funny at some points, but the rest of it wasn't truly thrilling. :\ Oh well; that's just my opinion.**

**I have Bella's second outfit up on my website in the AE Picture album, but I don't have her first outfit. I had gotten rid of it because I was originally going to scrap this chapter, but when I decided to keep it, it was too late. So, you'll just have to imagine Bella's outfit like how I described it. **

**Reviews and critique would be greatly appreciated, as well as some votes to my HSNE Trilogy poll on my profile; if anyone here has read the HSNE stories, I would love to get some help on title ideas. :)**

**And, in the next chapter, let's just say I'll be **_**trying **_**to write my actual first lemon of sorts... ;) Hopefully, I'll do good. :)**

**Anyways, bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	6. Problems Arising

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter VI~**

"I can't believe we have detention - detention of all things!" I growled to myself when Edward and I walked out of our English class. "I'm sorry." Edward muttered, looking ashamed of himself. "Why did you let him get the best of you? You're usually calm around other guys when they think about me." I asked him, so surprised that he let Rainer mess around with his head.

What I was going on about, was that Edward had gotten us detention. And, well, it was all because of damn Rainer Willowdrick.

It all started back when we were waiting around in the English classroom, waiting for the bell to ring. Some students were waiting in there already, waiting around like Edward and I were. The English teacher was not in the classroom at the time, so we basically got to mess around with things in the classroom if we wanted to - which we didn't; the other kids did though.

Anyways, Edward and I were sitting on top of our desk table, with his face buried in my neck, his nose and lips nuzzling it greatly. I let him do whatever he pleased to do while we waited, where I was definitely enjoying this new Edward who held not so strict boundaries like he had before. It put my mind and body at ease with relief that my needs were being met with my vampire boyfriend's just as equally needy needs.

We were just sitting there, off in our own little romantic bubble, when all of a sudden -

"BOO!" I let out a shriek so very loud, the room became instantly silent, while two hands that were definitely _not_ Edward's ice cold ones had grabbed at my bare waist. A sharp spark of short electricity surged through me, only it was the negative kind. And then I knew who just scared the living daylights out of me.

Edward snarled loudly and pulled me flush against his chest while snapping his teeth dangerously at my attacker. "Dude, calm down. It was just a little joke." Rainer's voice was heard behind me, where he released a chuckle at scaring me. I looked over my shoulder shakily, and saw the two Willowdrick brothers standing there - Rainer had a large cocky smirk on his face while Chase looks plain annoyed and irritated at his brother.

"You little fucker! You scared the shit out of my girlfriend!" Edward yelled at him loudly, where his darkening eyes glanced down at me when I shivered from his language. It was a rare point to hear Edward curse - he usually refrained from it when he was around me; he wanted to be a courteous gentleman when he would be with me.

"It was just a joke!" Rainer argued defensively.

"Get away from us - _now_. Or so help me, I'll be wringing that skinny neck of yours until your damn face is blue." Edward snarled lowly, looking menacingly dangerous - like his true vampire self. Rainer's and Chase's faces turned pale with utter fright at the sight of his dark furious eyes and how he bared his teeth at them. I raised a hand and placed it on his chest, while I leaned up and whispered soothing and comforting nothings in his pale ear, hoping he will calm down and act more human, instead of risking exposure of his vampire secret.

Edward inhaled and exhaled heavily while the Willowdrick brothers walked away from us, terrified to say another word. His eyes were finally returning to their natural golden topaz that I loved so much, while he didn't look so terrifyingly evil. Then, when he took one more breath, a calm smile appeared on his face. "Better?" I whispered to him, resting my head on his shoulder while drawing lazy circles on his stomach.

"Very much so. Thank you, sweetheart." Edward whispered to me, his signature grin sported on his face. The bell rang and we moved off our desk before sitting in our seats. But, while everyone was sitting down in their seats, Edward took off the jacket he had on his shoulders and wrapped it around me.

The class period went by, and when the teacher said we had to pair up someone for a Romeo and Juliet scene reenactment, everyone began moving around. Suddenly, Rainer appeared in front of me on the desk, laying on his side with his head propped up with his hand. "Hey there, Bella. Want to be my Juliet?" Rainer asked in what he probably thought was a smooth and alluring voice.

"Uh, no. Thanks though..." I trailed off as politely as I could while grimacing at his pose.

"Oh, come on. I'm a much better kisser than that psycho boyfriend of yours; get with me, a real stud, and I'll be sure to show you a good time, baby." Rainer had purred at me and puckered out his lips for a kiss. Okay, that was just pathetic.

Before I could reply, Rainer was gone from my view. I looked beside me, and saw that Edward was gone as well. Then, I heard the class shouting, "Fight! Fight!", and then I looked over the desk before gasping loudly. Edward was over Rainer, holding him by the throat with one hand while he punched Rainer with the other. He was snarling and growling like there was no tomorrow, and ignored those around him.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at him in shock, then grabbed a fistful of his hair while the English teacher was yelling out the door for help. "Get off of him, Edward!" I shouted, trying to tug him up and away from Rainer, but it was no use.

Jasper suddenly entered the room, along with Principal Greene. "What is going on in here?" he barked out while Jasper pulled his brother away from Rainer. "You stay the fuck away from me and my girlfriend, you little asshole!" Edward roared at Rainer when he was dragged from him as Rainer stood shakily to his feet. "I don't have to if I don't want to! Maybe I can be by her if I want to!" Rainer shouted, and did something even stupider than what he did earlier.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him, where he kissed my cheek. Edward yelled out more colorful words at him, and even Jasper looked pissed at what Rainer was doing with me. Furious that this wizard guy could not take the hint that I was happily taken, I fisted my right hand and punched him straight in his left eye. He yelped out in pain, but groaned when I had been able to raise my knee and kneed him right in the groin. Rainer then collapsed to the floor, moaning in agony.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan - a whole month of after school detention. Same goes to you, Mr. Willowdrick." Principal Greene barked at us, infuriated with us fighting.

Which now brings us back to where we are now.

"I'm sorry, love." Edward mumbled, looking down at the floor. I threw my arms up, heaving a big heavy sigh, before shaking my head. "No matter how mad I am at you for getting us in trouble, nearly getting yourself _suspended_ and risking exposure of your secret... Thank you for protecting me from him." I grumbled to him, letting a small smile slip onto my face.

With that, Edward was happy that I wasn't going to stay forever mad at him, and he walked me to my next class. I was lucky that I didn't break any fingers when punching Rainer, and Edward was really lucky no one asked him how he was able to tackle Rainer so fast - they had no idea he used his vampire speed to do so.

The rest of the day went by, with everyone whispering and gossiping about the fight, and about my new look. I could care less though; I knew I was going to be in deep trouble with Charlie tonight when he will hear from Principal Greene about the fight.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I got changed out of my PE uniform and left the gym with Jasper by my side. Rainer was way behind us, thankfully keeping a safe distance away from me, for his own safety. Edward was waiting by a pillar, and a smile appeared on his face when he spotted me. "Ready for some detention?" Edward asked me sarcastically, and I groaned.

Yep, I'm definitely screwed tonight when Charlie hears of this...

Frankly, detention was rather uneventful. All we could do in there was stare at each other - which wasn't too terrible - but we couldn't talk or kiss, or touch each other, or do anything really. Stuck in a room with the principal and our worst seemingly human mythical enemy, for one whole hour, basically equaled boredom and pure irritation.

When it was over, Edward drove me home, where Charlie's cruiser was already there; he had the nightshift tonight. "Good luck with him, love. I've got to deal with my angry vampire family." Edward said to me as I was getting out of the car. I think he was trying to cheer me up somehow; at least I didn't have to worry about six angry vampires - I only needed to worry about one angry human dad.

"Good luck with yours too." I replied, and he chuckled. With the exchange of words of love and promises of him being in my room just after dinner, Edward drove off. I walked up to the door, but before I could knock, Charlie was already there, opening it up for me. He looked really mad, and all I could do was blush and smile sheepishly at him. "Living room - now." Charlie ordered, pointing in the direction of the living room.

I hung my head and walked inside my house, going over to the couches where I plopped down on top of them and kicked off my damn death traps called high heels. Charlie shut the door, and walked over to his armchair, sitting down in it. He was already wearing his police uniform, and looked slightly menacing as he glared at me.

"So..." I trailed off awkwardly, and Charlie sighed. "I let you leave this house this morning, in that outfit, with promises from Alice that there would be no trouble caused by it. And, you know who called me at noon with some very interesting news?" Charlie asked me, a sarcastic tone seeping through his stern voice. "Um... Mom?" I asked innocently, but Charlie growled.

"No, Bella. Principal Greene called. He told me that Edward got in a fight today with Rainer, over you, and that you, him and Rainer got a month's worth of detention. Plus, he told me you punched the kid as well." Charlie explained to me, huffing. "Well, Edward was protecting me from Rainer. He had grabbed me, scared the crap out of me, tried kissing me in front of Edward, and hell, he grabbed me once more, and tried forcing himself on me." I defended myself and Edward.

Charlie looked shocked at this bit of news, but he reigned it in and said, "I'll thank Edward for protecting you, and I'll be sure to have a stern talking to Rainer and have a chat with his father. But, I don't want you leaving this house in... err, skimpy outfits, anymore, Bells, and I'm grounding you for a two weeks. Understood?"

"Yes, dad." I answered, nodding my head.

An hour or so later, I was making dinner for myself and Charlie. I figured I would have an early dinner so hopefully Edward will come by earlier instead of later. We ate our dinner with little chatter between us. Once we finished, Charlie watched some sports for about another hour, before he kissed my forehead and then left the house for his shift down at the Forks Police Station.

Hoping that Edward was here, I walked up the stairs to my room. I entered the room, but looking up, I froze.

A figure that was illuminated slightly by the dim moonlight outside was rummaging around in my room. This time, I could tell it was a female, and when they turned around to face me when they heard me entering the room, their red eyes stared right back at me.

I opened my mouth to let out a shocked shriek, but it froze up in my throat, with only a high pitched gasp coming through. The vampire in my room then bolted, throwing themselves out the side window of my bedroom. Just as they left, I thawed out and began digging through my room, hoping to find my phone to call Edward.

He beat me to the punch; my phone began ringing just as I found it, and I answered it, but didn't greet him. _"Bella? Bella, are you there?" _his worried voice came through while in the background, it sounded like he was running. "Va... Vampi..." I tried telling him there was a vampire in my room, but I could barely get a sound out.

_"Alice saw already, sweetheart. We're on our way now. Tell me; is the vampire gone love?" _he asked. "Uh huh..." I stammered, gulping in air and trying to breathe properly. _"Okay. Just stay in your room. Don't go anywhere else in the house. We're going to be there in a few minutes." _Edward reassured me, and said goodbye before he hung up.

I didn't have to wait long for them to show up. Edward appeared at the window facing the front of the home, where I opened it up for him and let him slip through with Alice right behind him. Edward's arms immediately wrapped around my body and crushed me gently to his stone chest. "Thank god you weren't hurt, Bella." Alice said to me, kissing me on the cheek. "Yeah, thank god." I breathed, inhaling Edward's honey scent to calm my nerves.

"Was it Riley who was in here?" Edward asked me, pulling my head back slightly. I shook my head and said, "No; it was a woman this time. I could tell because it had womanly features and longer hair." "Red eyes?" Alice asked, sniffing the air while she walked around me room. "Yes." I stated, nodding my head. "Did you see what they were doing in here?" Edward asked me. "Yes. I had just walked in here because I was hoping you showed up early," I paused to blush, and Edward smiled, kissing my cheek. "But, when I opened the door, I saw that the female vampire was rummaging through my things, just like Riley. I was about to scream, but then the vampire ran off, jumping through that window." I told him, pointing to the second window.

When I did, Jasper's head appeared in that second window. "There was a vampire here, Edward. There's a fresh scent here, leading off into the woods. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are following that scent right now." Jasper told him. "Did you see any distinct features, Bella?" Alice asked me after Jasper climbed up to sit on the edge of the window. "No, it was too dark to really see her face." I answered, frowning while I shook my head.

"It's okay, love. I'm glad that you're safe, and that's all that matters to me." Edward murmured, kissing my head and nuzzling his nose in my hair. "I think she should stay over at our house tonight. It would be better if she was fully protected." Jasper suggested. "Charlie?" I asked, worried. My father would probably be getting back sometime early tomorrow morning, but I didn't want him to freak out if he found out I wasn't home - nor did I want to leave him unprotected. "Rosalie and Emmett could stay behind and protect him. I'm sure they won't mind giving up the hunting trip tomorrow." Edward suggested.

_Oh, right. Tomorrow... _I thought to myself, blushing and remembering about my "plan" for tomorrow.

"And, I'll be keeping an eye on him as well when we're gone, Bella. No need to worry." Alice added in, making me stray from thoughts of my plan tomorrow. Alice had a cheeky grin on her face, knowing what I was thinking about. Jasper and Edward looked at her confused, probably wondering why she had such a big grin on her face.

"Can you call Charlie to ask him for me, Alice?" I asked her, knowing she would be able to get Charlie to agree to the sleep over even though I was grounded. Alice pulled out her cell phone, and smiled at me. "No problem, Bella. Just get your stuff packed and leave the rest to me." Alice reassured me, and stepped out of the bedroom, dialing my father's workplace.

Edward helped me pack up some clothes and my toiletries in a duffle bag, while Jasper sat on the window still, keeping watch for any signs of the mystery female vampire's return to my house.

Once we were done packing, Jasper jumped down from the window, saying he'll meet up with outside while Edward and I left my bedroom and went downstairs. Alice was in the kitchen, and shut her phone just as we turned the corner. "Charlie agreed to the two night sleep over, so you own me a shopping trip in the future, Bella." Alice chirped, and I smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, Alice. And, I'll make sure we can go soon." I said to her, earning a squeal and an excited clap from her.

We exited the house, and saw Jasper waiting by the tree in front of my house. Alice skipped up to them, and then got a blank look on her face. "Alice?" I asked her, wondering what she was seeing. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, waiting patiently for his sister to return to earth. She did and smiled up at Jasper. "Alice and I are going to join the others, see if we can catch this female vampire. You two can go back to the house, where Bella can go rest. We'll make sure Rosalie and Emmett gets here to watch your father when he comes back from work, Bella." Jasper explained to us.

"Thank you. And, tell the others I say thank you for doing this." I asked them, and they nodded. Then, they disappeared. Edward picked me up in his arms bridal style, and took off running towards his house.

Unfortunately, somewhere in the middle of his running, I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and exhausted.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

_The Next Morning..._

I woke up, feeling refreshed and anew after a good long sleep. After fluttering my eyes and getting a better hold on reality, I looked over to my left and smiled. Edward was lying right beside me, his face and body facing the ceiling, with his beautiful eyes closed. I cuddled into his side, resting my head on his right shoulder.

He sensed me being awake, for his arms slithered their way around me, and I heard him release a quiet sigh. "Good morning, my angel." Edward purred to me, turning his body to lie on his side where darkening golden eyes scanned my face. "Mmm, good morning indeed." I whispered, smiling up at him. It was always going to be a good morning since I get to wake up beside my Adonis.

Edward chuckled, and leaned forward, kissing my lips briefly. "Hungry yet?" Edward asked quietly, his lips dancing across my skin with little nips here and there. "Uh..." I mumbled as my body become heated quickly. My brain was not properly functioning since his lips were causing my hormones to awaken fully. And, that meant my arousal was easy for his keen sense of smell, to be smelt.

He noticed how worked up I as getting, and let out a deep chuckle. "Seems like someone is getting hot and bothered by her ice cold vampire." Edward teased me lightly, his hands that were around my waist making their way down to my ass. I blushed even deeper, but I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He chuckled, then barked out a laugh when he heard my stomach rumble.

Damn human needs.

"Time to feed the little sexy human." Edward purred, sitting up and taking me with him. I continued blushing which made him laugh even more. I sighed, but then realized what I was wearing. "Who changed me out of my clothes last night?" I asked, eyeing the large t-shirt; I could still feel that I had my bra and shorts on.

"Oh, um... I did." Edward said shyly, standing from his golden bed. Smirking and with my new plan in my head, I stood from the bed as well, and walked over to him as sexily as I could. "You know, Edward," I murmured in a what I hoped was a sensual voice while I stopped in front of him. I raised a hand and rested it against his chest, and rested the other hand on one of his butt cheeks.

"I wouldn't have been mad if you took off my shorts, and my bra..." I purred to him. He seemed frozen from my words, but let out a loud yelp when I squeezed the cheek I had in my hand. Then, giggling, I left him there, frozen. I walked downstairs and into the living room, where I saw Jasper and Emmett playing video games, and Alice and Rosalie were reading fashion magazines.

"Nice trick you played on Eddie up there, Bells." Emmett said to me, snickering when he saw my blushing face. "Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie said from the couch while she picked up a pillow and threw it at his face as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He yelled out in pain, making the other three laugh at him.

I walked over to the kitchen, and entered it, seeing Esme plating me some breakfast while Carlisle sat in one of the stools at the islands, reading the newspaper. "Here you go, sweetie. Some food for you." Esme said to me with a smile when she saw me enter the kitchen. "Thank you, Esme." I said to her gratefully, smiling up at her. I ate the food she made for me, praising her excellent cooking skills; she looked pleased from my happiness with the food, and thanked me for it.

When I was finished, I thanked her once more as she took the dishes away to clean them for me. Carlisle has long left the kitchen, so after thanking Esme once more for the breakfast, I left the kitchen to go into the living room. But, I stopped short when I saw that the Cullen siblings and Carlisle were staring intently at the TV. I walked over to Edward and leaned against him, while listening to the news with them.

_"Seattle is in mass hysteria as another body is found. That brings the total of deaths here, up to 35. Some folks say it's random animal attacks, or gang violence, while authorities say it's a serial killer on the loose in Washington. Police departments are working together on this case, and are hoping that whoever is killing these innocent people will be brought to justice soon, for the governor is worried for the whole state of Washington. Hopefully, there will be no more deaths." _the news reporter said.

"The killings are getting worse." Jasper noted after Emmett turned down the volume. "This newborn is becoming more vicious." Rosalie added. "Wait, newborn as in newborn vampire?" I asked, surprised at this. Since when did this vampire appear and started killing people. Edward nodded his head, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. "It can't just be one vampire though, right?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett's right; these killings are the work of more than one vampire." Carlisle spoke up gravely. "They're newborn vampires still. These deaths are sporadic and out of control." Jasper noted again. "I know who it is too." Alice piped up, and we looked at her. "Why haven't you told us then?" Rosalie grumbled, glaring down at her. "Because, I've been getting so many visions since last night. Bella's death, our deaths, Charlie dying, the Willowdrick boys confronting us about our secret - it's has become all too much for me, that telling you of who might be doing all of this has slipped my mind." Alice cried out distressed.

We were stunned to hear what some of her visions were about. My death? My family's death? Charlie dying? The wizard boys finding out the Cullens' secret? What does all of this mean?

"Alice! How could you keep all of those visions away from us?" Edward snarled, completely angered at his sister from hiding those visions from all of us. "Don't yell at me, Edward!" Alice snapped at him, with Jasper growling defensively, protecting his wife. "Look, I wasn't so sure if all of these visions would be coming true. If they repeated multiple times, then I knew that all of that would be coming true. But, if they didn't, then they would be just false alarms. And, I didn't want to give you all a scare for nothing." Alice defended herself.

"They better be false alarms." Rosalie hissed to herself, angered about hearing the Willowdrick brothers finding out our secret. "They have to be false, Alice. I... I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if Charlie dies and if all of you die." I stuttered, feeling tears appear in my eyes. "I'm not going to let that happen, my love. I'll be making sure to prevent this vision of your death." Edward whispered in my ear, conviction ringing true in his ear.

"Everyone, please calm down." Carlisle ordered, and we all looked over at him. He heaved a sigh, before speaking again. "Now, Alice says she does not know if these visions are going to happen. I do not want all of you worrying at this moment about them either. Alice, please keep an eye on these visions, and tell us if they keep appearing for you. I would like it if you kept us in the loop, please." Carlisle said, where Alice nodded to his request.

Hopefully, these visions don't reappear...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I lied. No lemon in this chapter. :( I'm so sorry about that, but the chapter was getting pretty long and I didn't want to make it so long with the lemon. So, the lemon will have to wait for the next chapter.**

**And, sorry if this chapter seems a bit like a filler. I wanted to at least get Alice's visions in and have some foreshadowing in here as well. Plus, I wanted to have some of the book's events in here as well - such as the killings in Seattle.**

**...**

**Yep. :\**

**Please review, and votes to the poll on my profile would be appreciated. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	7. As One

**WARNING:**

_There is a lemon in this chapter. If anyone is uncomfortable with the idea of a lemon, please just do NOT read that part._

**And, this will be a **_**long**_** chapter. I can promise you that. XD**

* * *

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter VII~**

When the sun was going down, we were all waiting outside in front of the Cullen Mansion. We were saying goodbye to one another for it was now time for Alice and Esme to take their husbands out on a group hunting trip, and for Rosalie and Emmett to go and watch over my father. That meant it was only going to be me and Edward inside the house tonight.

It also meant it was the night for me to put my plan in action.

"We'll be back sometime tomorrow morning. Until then, stay safe." Esme said, hugging Edward and kissing his cheek before moving onto me. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "Good luck my dear. I hope tonight will be magical for you." and then she moved onto hugging Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice's words of advice and encouragement were after her. "Don't worry, Bella. I see tonight going beautifully according to plan. He won't be able to resist you; you just need to be very persistent with this." Alice whispered to me, a bright and mischievous smile on her pixie face. Unfortunately, Jasper was right behind his wife, and he let me know just how I was feeling right now.

"Your plan has been spoiled, Bella. But, all I can say is don't be so nervous, and have confidence in yourself." Jasper whispered, smirking when he saw me blushing deeply in embarrassment.

Carlisle had also overheard the ladies' words of the plan, yet he just smiled at me reassuringly and kissed me on the cheek. Emmett and Rosalie were last.

"Glad to see you stepping up in losing your virginity tonight, Bells. I'm sure Eddie will be one happy vampire tonight." Emmett whispered in my ear, chuckling when he saw how horrified I looked. Rosalie smacked him on the shoulder for saying that, but smirked still. "Remember all of the tips we gave you to be sexy, Bella. Edward not going to be able to resist you." Rosalie whispered to me, patting my head and kissing my forehead.

And, after much embarrassment on my part, the Cullen departed. "That was weird; everyone kept whispering something you..." Edward muttered once they were gone. I giggled to myself; it was so cute to see him very confused and naive. He was totally unaware of how his family knew about my plan.

"Oh, it was them just wishing me to be safe and have fun tonight since it's only just the two of us." I replied, hoping my lie was convincing enough for him. Thankfully, he seemed to have bought, and nodded his head.

"So, what do you want to do, love?" Edward asked me, taking my hand and leading back towards the mansion. _I want you to throw me over your shoulder and take me up to bedroom, Edward. Then, I want you to make love to me. _One side of my thoughts had spoken up in my mind. No. That would surely frighten him, or make him immediately reject me and go back to his old ways... Plus, I didn't want to expose my true plans to him just yet.

Then, I thought of something that made me smile. It's been a long time since he's done that for me, and I truly missed it.

"Can you play for me?" I asked him in a tiny voice, looking up at him with pleading eyes. His golden orbs sparkled; I could tell by that one look that he really missed playing the piano for me, as much as I did. "Of course." Edward breathed to me, and wrapping his arms around my waist, he led me inside.

And played for me, he did. He had started off with playing Clair de Lune, and smiled when I leaned my head on his shoulder. That piece of music always reminded me of my mother who was in the sunny state of Florida. I haven't seen her in a long time, and missed her terribly. Maybe I could convince Edward to let me get a ticket to go see her. No doubt he would follow me, refusing to leave me alone - unprotected.

After Clair de Lune, he switched to other classical pieces, astounding me with his musical talent. While playing, he told me he had wrote two new pieces - both for Alice and Rosalie. He said that he had played the songs for them, and said they both loved them. I asked him if he could play them for me, and he happily obliged.

First he played Alice's piece. Her piece was happy, fast and very energetic. I had to giggle at it; it suited Alice's bubbly nature perfectly. Then, when he played Rosalie's piece, I was a bit confused by it. It was beautiful, of course; just like Rosalie is. But, some of it sounded rather sorrowful. I didn't understand that. Why was there sad sounding music to Rosalie's music? I thought with her beauty and everything, she would've had a happy life as a human. Did something terrible happen to her when she died and became a vampire?

When Edward saw my confusion, he said, "Rosalie said she would tell you about her past when the time is right. She'll explain to you what happened to her, and hopefully that'll explain why some of her music sounds sad to you."

I nodded, and continued to listen to him play. He played Esme's favorite for me, and then, he played my lullaby. I smiled at him when I heard him begin playing it. I haven't heard my lullaby in a long time, and I was happy to hear it today. He smiled back at me, and kissed me on the lips, but didn't get distracted from playing.

He played for me, for two hours straight. When he was done, he raised his fingers from the keys, and looked down at me. "What would like to do now, love?" Edward asked me, brushing back some of my hair behind my ear. _I think now would be the time to start the plan. _I thought to myself before I answered him. "I think I want to go take a relaxing long bath before I go to sleep." I replied, kissing his cold cheek. "Oh." Edward frowned a bit. "What is it?" I asked him, wondering why he was sad all of a sudden.

"I just thought you would want to do something together. But, if you want to take a bath, then go ahead." He quickly tried masking his sadness by urging me to go take that bath. Smiling down at him, I kissed his lips slowly, hoping to show him that I love him. "Don't worry, Edward. We'll do something together after my bath, and before I go to sleep." I whispered in his ear, then skipped off, heading upstairs to his bedroom.

At least there was a bathroom attached to this room. When I entered the room, I saw a pile of clothing on his bed, with a folded up note on top of it. I walked over to it, and unfolded the note to read it to myself.

_Dear Bella,_

_These clothes will help you in getting Edward to sleep with you tonight. Don't be nervous; hold your head up high and remain confident he'll have sex with you. I've seen it happen in my head so many times, I know for sure that it's going to happen._

_And, I expect details tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Alice~_

I blushed from the last bit of the note. Details? She can't be serious, right? I don't think Alice would want to hear about how the night would end. Or at least, I hope she doesn't...

Sighing to myself, I picked up the pile of clothing without bothering to look at how little it was, or why it felt silky at the bottom of the pile, then went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Edward's bathroom was larger than my bedroom, and it was lit by lights hanging over the wide mirror, over by the counters with a sink there. A roomy tub sat next to a little room that held the toilet - all for appearances, no doubt - while the shower was off to the side, with glass doors for privacy.

I turned the dial on the tub, letting it fill up with lukewarm water. Thankfully, shaving supplies were waiting for me on the counter. _Alice always thinks of everything_. I thought to myself as I brought the shaving supplies over towards the tub. Then, I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the tub after turning off the running water once I saw the tub was filled up to the limit I wanted.

I bathed and shaved off any unnecessary hair anywhere on my body. Once I was sure my hair and body was clean, I got out and drained the tub. I dried my hair and brushed out any knots in my hair, before putting on the outfit Alice had left me. It was some fancy French lingerie set, with lace and sheer fabric here and there. But, what was important was that it was Edward's favorite color on me - royal blue.

_He reacts nicely when I'm wearing this color._ I thought as I remembered the times when I wore this color, and how Edward couldn't help but touch me in some romantic and intimate way. Then, I saw the silky fabric on the counter, and picked it up. It was a long silky light blue robe that reached my ankles once I put it on. Then, I felt a note was in one of the pockets, and took it out, before reading it to see who it was from this time.

_Dear Bella,_

_I thought you'd want to wear this over your err... ensemble, Alice put together for you. I know you, and you would want to be comfortably covered in the beginning for this. _

_I wish you the best of luck tonight, and no matter the outcome, just remember you'll always have Edward and his unconditional love for you._

_Love,_

_Esme_

I have to remember to thank Esme for the robe.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror while my heart pounded. This was it. It is either the night where I'm finally to have my vampire be with me as one, or it was going to be a night of utter disappointment and rejection. But, I had to remember Esme's words; no matter what, Edward will be mine and I'll still have his endless love.

Taking a steadying deep breath, I steeled my nerves and walked out of the bathroom. He wasn't in here, so that helped me in keeping my cool. I turned down the lights and then hid myself in his closet. Rosalie said I should act like I'm trying to look for a shirt to go with his outfit for graduation, so when he comes in and sees me in the robe, he'll be taken by surprise. I don't know why this would help me getting Edward to sleep with me, but I followed her suggestion and went looking through his shirts.

"Edward?" I called, but I knew only merely whispering or talking, he would be able to hear. "Yes love?" Edward's voice rang from outside in his bedroom. "Alice told me she wanted me to help her by looking for a fancy shirt for you to wear at graduation, but I don't know which one would look best on you." I said innocently, while really, I could care less about the shirt; no matter what my Adonis wore, he would always look like he stepped off the runway.

"Want me to come in there to help you?" Edward asked, but I sighed. "No. I think I'll have Alice help me tomorrow. I'm simply not cut out for putting outfits together." I said to him in a grumble, trying to stifle my giggles. _Alright, here we go._ I thought just before I stepped out of his walk-in closet. I heard a quiet gasp, and looked up to see Edward in the doorway. He was staring at me, his topaz eyes darkening considerably in lust. Huh; maybe Rosalie's idea helped some...

"What?" I asked him, feigning innocence. "Uh... you're wearing a... robe..." Edward stammered to me quietly, his eyes raking up and down my body. "Yes, and...?" I asked, again acting innocently. "I-It's just... I never really... seen you... wearing one..." Edward stuttered, clearing his throat. "Oh." I said to him, smiling. I walked over to him slowly, staring at him intently and loving how his Adam's apple bobbed when I stopped in front of him. "Do you like that I'm wearing this?" I asked him sensually, taking his hand in mine and setting it on my hip.

He gulped again, and nodded his head. "You look... gorgeous." Edward breathed, moaning when I leaned up and kissed his neck. "Thank you." I whispered, smiling and using my human teeth, I nipped at his neck; he moaned again.

"But, I don't think I might where this to bed." I said offhandedly, stepping back. It looked like Edward had released a sigh of relief, happy that I wouldn't be torturing him with this silky cover up. _Oh, is he in for a surprise..._ I thought, giggling.

"Well, if you don't want to, that's fine." he replied. I nodded my head, then undid the tie that kept it on my body, before letting it fall to the floor. I turned around, and saw Edward staring at me wide eyed, his eyes darker than before. "Bella..." his voice cracked while he stared at me, standing there in the lingerie his sister gave me for this night.

"Do you like it? It's a little too lacy for my liking, but if you like it, then I can get some more." I said as nonchalantly as I could while trying to keep my heart calm and steady.

Then, all of a sudden, Edward was gone. But, he appeared in front of me, and I realized I had my robe back on me, for he was trying to tie it. "I-I think you should keep this on tonight." Edward stuttered, refusing to look me in the face. "You don't like it?" I asked him, hurt. Edward chuckled and finally looked up at me, his eyes still black with hunger.

"I love it on you, my angel. But, you don't understand; if you wear that tonight, then you're testing my boundaries too greatly, that it'll become difficult for me to control myself." Edward purred to me, a bit of an angry growl slipping through his answer. When he was finished tying the robe's tie back together, I scowled up at him. "Well, maybe I want you to lose your control with me tonight." I said stubbornly, and undid the tie, where I pushed it off of my shoulders once more.

Edward looked the other way when the robe fell away for the second time. "Bella, please. Put it back on and keep it on." Edward begged to me desperately. "But, I don't want to." I argued, stepping over to him and pressing my body close to his cold one. Edward heaved a sigh where I could see he was having an internal battle with himself from how conflicted his eyes looked.

"Edward, there is something I want from you tonight." I began, reaching up for the buttons on his shirt. I began unbuttoning it slowly while talking to him. "Ever since you came back, and ever since I accepted your proposal to marry you, we've been so carefree and wild with our sessions. I love it that you're not so strict with your boundaries anymore, because it's led me to see that you want me in every single sense. But, what I don't get is that you always stop us from becoming one. Why is that?" I asked him, getting all the way down to his last button of his shirt.

I abruptly found myself on my back on his comfy bed. I gasped at the quick movement, and found Edward hovering over me, his open shirt hanging on his shoulders while the robe was draped over me like a blanket, covering me from him. "The reason why I stop us from making love, Bella, is because I refuse to taint your soul with my dead, lifeless body." Edward hissed, seeming angered that I was pushing this.

"Taint my soul...?" I trailed off questioningly, bewildered by his answer. "Yes. I'm a monster - can't you see that? I kill animals, I've killed humans. How could you ever still want me still after all of this time is beyond my mind, but if there's one I want to keep intact before we marry and before you are changed, is your innocent fragile virtue. So, please. Stop. Pushing. Me. To. Have. Sex. With. You." Edward growled out, emphasizing his words through gritted teeth.

I was stunned by this. How could he believe he would "taint my soul" if he were to have sex with me? So hurt from his answer, hot tears of utter rejection began falling from eyes, rolling down my cheeks and landing on the soft bedspread below me. "You... don't want me anymore..." I stammered out to him brokenly, sobbing at this revelation.

He didn't want me anymore. That had to be really why he didn't want to have me in every way possible.

"What? Bella, no!" Edward yelled out, looking shocked that I would come to that conclusion. "Yes, you do! I know you don't want me anymore!" I wailed, releasing more tears and choked breaths of air as I suffocated on my sobbing. I was suddenly sitting up and in his cold lap the next second, with his arms snared around my bare waist, and him cooing to me. "No, Bella. I want you - oh god, you have no idea how much I want you, my love." Edward soothed me, stroking my hair.

"Then... why won't you make love to me?" I asked him in a whisper, leaning back to stare into his eyes. Edward sighed and said, "You're soul matters to me more than anything, just like the love I have for you. If I were to make love to you while you were still human, Bella... it... I could kill you." I stopped him by looking at him, confused.

"You would never kill me, I know you wouldn't." I replied defiantly. Edward again sighed and shaking his head, he replied; "I wish it could be easier said than done, my love. But, you don't understand. When my kind can lose their self control - their grip on reality -, we are nothing but wild, animalistic savages. We see no logic and don't realize that we can kill innocent beings, including humans. It's hard for us to regain control of ourselves. And... if I were to hurt you, I would never be able to live with myself..." At the end of his answer, his voice slipped into a pained whisper.

I shifted in my spot on Edward's lap to where I was now straddling him. "Edward, look at me." I whispered, placing both hands on his cold cheeks and trying to pull his face up to look me in the eye. Edward slowly looked up, his eyes so saddened and so lost, I had to hold back my shutter of pain.

"Edward, please. This is all I'm asking you. I want this, more than anything. I want to experience this before I become a raving lunatic, craving only blood, blood, blood and _more_ blood. I want every single emotion and feeling during this, but I won't get that after I've been transformed. Please, just make love to me now. I promise you that you can do whatever you want if you give me this. I'll let you buy me a car. I'll let you pay for intuition for Dartmouth. I'll let you even buy us a mansion if you wanted that. But, I want you to make love to me first." I breathed to him, hoping he could see in my eyes that I really wanted this and would be willing to let him shower me with expensive gifts, pay for anything and do whatever he pleased with the money he and his family had.

Edward looked in my eyes, studying me, before he said in a quiet voice, "I can give you anything you want - love, money, gifts, eternity - and this is what you ask me to give to you? A risk that can kill you as you're so fragile?" "It's all I'm asking you now, Edward. I want this so badly - to feel your love me as a human. Just... please." I whispered back, leaning in and touching his cold nose with mine.

He gulped and sat there, thinking to himself.

Then, I found myself on my back once more, only the robe was thrown away this time. Edward hovering me, his shirt gone. I was momentarily distracted by his sculpted alabaster torso - his defined muscles, his beautiful abs, and that sharp "V" at his hips where it was pointed downwards to the treasure I wanted badly at this moment.

But, I was stopped from looking when I felt Edward's lips on mine in the next second. He kissed me hungrily but also gently, so he wouldn't hurt me. I kissed him back just as eagerly, raising my upper body up so I could wrap my thin arms around his neck and thread my fingers into his wild hair. My heart raced from how passionate he was, and my blood boiled from his feather-light touches skimming over my flushed skin.

We moaned when his hand gripped my breast and he kneaded it through the bra I still had on. I reached down and undid his button and zipper on his pants, where I pushed them down as far I could. He took over and slid them off his body, leaving him only in black silk boxers. We continued kissing each other wildly, when I decided that I waited long enough to keep this confining bra on.

So, I reached around with my arm, my hand going towards the clasp when Edward's hand stopped me. I looked up him, pulling away from his glorious lips, wondering if he was going to stop me like always; this is was all Edward would allow from our previous sessions. He wanted us to stay in our underwear while we would fondle each other and explore new things together. He never wanted us to be naked during this.

"Let me do it." Edward whispered to me hoarsely, and I gasped quietly. I can't believe this; he's actually going through with this...

I heard Edward gulp loudly - he's probably swallowing back some of his venom - then I felt his cold hands slithering up my back to the clasp. He gripped it between his fingers, then undid it slowly. The bra fell away, where my breasts - once pushed up and supported - bounced and hung free. I took slow breaths to calm my heart, and waited for Edward to move.

When he did, he saw my breasts and stared at them with wide, dark eyes. "So beautiful..." he choked out, swallowing once more. I sat there, trying to remain calm and still for him to go slowly with this. I didn't want to rush him into anything he wasn't ready for. While I sat still, I let Edward cup my breasts in his large hands, then I mewled when I felt him kiss both of them. He was so gentle and tender, it was only turning me on even more.

After paying so much attention to my chest, Edward leaned back to attack my lips with a new fervor. I returned the heat by throwing my arms around his neck once more, digging my fingers in his hair while pressing my chest to his. He moaned into my mouth when he felt my nipples graze his skin.

"Edward..." I breathed when his lips pulled away from mine and were making their way down to my neck. "Bella, my sweet Bella..." Edward purred, and with his arms that were around my bare waist still, he gave it a soft squeeze at the same time he began sucking on my neck lightly. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and my eyes closed on their own accord, while another moan escaped my lips and my hips bucked. The one area where I wanted him to pay attention to the most was pooling with need, and I don't know how much longer I can wait.

"Edward... I need you." I cried to him, scratching his head lightly with my nails. Edward growled but nodded his head. He pulled back and laid me on my back, where he placed both of his hands on either side of my head and hovered over me again. Then, he let one of his hands move, where his fingers brushed my skin as his hand got closer and closer to my nether region. I groaned at the feeling of his cold fingers; they felt amazing on my hot skin.

He finally reached my panties, and he ran his index finger over it gently. "Please, Edward. Take them off!" I cried out; the sexual frustration I had from this was making me want him to just rip them off and take me. Edward gulped, then hooked his fingers in the waistband. There, he dragged them down, away from my body.

He tossed the panties behind him, not caring where they landed. Edward was distracted by staring at my sex, staring dazedly at the curly hair that was glistening with my need for him. It seemed like he was frozen in his place, so I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his frozen lips, pressing my naked body to his, where I could feel his erection hard and poking me in the stomach.

Then, I felt Edward shift around, where I could feel him slipping off his silk boxers. When he tossed them off to the side, I sat back and stared at it. His manhood was large, pale and was glistening in pre-cum. I knew then that he wouldn't last long once we would be connected, and with it being so big, I knew this was going to hurt.

Edward saw me staring at his erection, and gulped again. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. There, he crawled closer towards the head of the bed, and lied me down again; my hair fanned out around me on the mountain of pillows below me, and I stared up at him when he gripped the headboard behind me with firm hands.

He took a shaky breath, staring down at me with worried eyes. "This will hurt, Bella. If you feel the slightest amount of pain, please tell me, and I'll stop." Edward whispered to me. I reached up with my arms and wrapped them loosely around his neck, and spread my legs for him, wrapping them around his waist. "I'm ready for you, Edward. I promise I'll tell you." I whispered back, giving him a smile; we didn't want to speak any louder than a whisper, fearing it might ruin the romantic air.

Edward nodded, smiling nervously down at me. Then, he took a deep breath, before he pushed himself in. He went deep, where he broke the barrier, and that's where I felt the sharp sting of pain. I let out a sharp gasp, and tears quickly fell from my eyes. Edward saw this and froze. "I'm so sorry you're in pain, my love." Edward whispered, and reached down with a shaky hand, he wiped away my tears. I knew he was trying to be so still for me, to not hurt me further.

"It's o-okay, Edward. W-We couldn't avoid you h-hurting me." I gritted out in a slight stutter, wincing when he moved just the slightest bit. We waited for the pain to subside, and when it did, I told him that he could move. Edward nodded, then he pulled himself out before thrusting back in. He continued this, building up speed and my pleasure for this was growing with each thrust.

"Ungh... Edward..." I moaned, my hands clawing at his bare back as he thrusts his manhood into me roughly. He growls loudly, his eyes shut tight; I knew his vampire urges were growing with each stroke, and I could hear the iron of the bed frame creaking and groaning out in protest from his hands bending it so he could control his strength.

"God... Angel... won't... last..." was all Edward could grunt out. His thrusts became increasingly fast at this point, and I was so close to falling apart. "So close..." I cried out, my heart pounding. "Bella, Bella, Bella... oh god...!" Edward snarled out, my name falling from his lips like a prayer.

Then, with one final thrust, I couldn't hold on any longer. "Edward!" I screamed and fell over the edge into bliss, crying his name out as I rode the waves of utter pleasure. Edward snarled when he released his hot seed in me, his orgasm being let loose right after I did. His muscles rippling as I heard metal being ripping away from something, while I could feel his head duck down and heard a tearing noise; was he biting into the pillows in order to stop himself from biting me?

When we were spent from our orgasm together, he collapsed on top me, panting heavily like I was. I was sweaty and flushed from our first time together, yet I couldn't be more elated. Smiling dreamily, I laid there while Edward shifted to lie beside me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted us while he turned down the quilt and sheets. He pulled them over our naked bodies, tucking me under them before cradling me close to his chest.

We then laid there, letting our breathing return to normal. When I was calm, I looked up and saw him staring down at me with golden eyes, and he was smiling at me lazily. Stretching up, I was able to reach his lips for a quick, tired peck. "Thank you." I murmured happily, smiling at him. Edward raised a hand and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, and kissed my wild hair that grew messy after I had been bucking my hips crazily just a few minutes ago.

"I love you, Bella." Edward purred, and began humming my lullaby. I yawned, now realizing I was so tired from our activity, before snuggling into his cold chest. "I love you too, Edward. Good night." I mumbled sleepily.

With that, I fell asleep in my true love's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think about my first "official" lemon? Was it good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Accurate enough?**

**If there are any mistakes about the lemon, then I'm sorry about that. This is my first time writing one, and well, I'm a teen and haven't done anything like that, that would give me the knowledge of how it's usually carried out... *blushes***

**But, I promised all of you a lemon, and I tried my best. So... yeah...**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as well as votes to the poll on my profile. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	8. Morning After

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter VIII~**

The next morning, I was woken up by soft cold kisses, and cold gentle touches, that were being placed all of my face and body. I opened my eyes, momentarily glaring from the sharp crisp light coming from the large windows, but after blinking, I looked for the source of the cold kisses and touches, before I smiled.

"This is a nice way to be woken up." I commented happily, giggling when Edward looked up from my chest. His eyes were light and mischievous, yet there was adoration there as well. "Good morning, honey." Edward purred, resting his head on my breasts while he nipped at them carefully.

"Good morning indeed." I murmured back, running a hand through his hair and scratching at his scalp. Edward growled, nuzzling his nose into my skin. Just then, a smirk came upon his face. "Come here, love." Edward whispered, and dragged my body down to where he was hiding under the covers. I giggled when he peppered my face with pecks, but let out a loud moan when I felt his morning wood graze my entrance.

"Up for round two, my Bella?" Edward purred to me sensually, kissing his way down my face to my neck. "Really?" I asked him, surprised. After last night's amazing event, I was wondering Edward would regret making love to me. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, so I was shocked that he wanted to make love again.

"Yes; why do you seem surprised?" Edward asked me, pausing in his kissing while looking up at me confused. "Well, I know you, Edward. Usually, you would've regretted in kissing me too hard or holding me too tightly. I thought you wouldn't want to do it again for a while." I told him, blushing when he chuckled. "I can answer that for you, my dear. As you can see for yourself, I did not harm you in any way last night." he paused to wave a hand over my naked body.

So, just to make sure he was right, I looked down at myself. There were no purpling bruises, no red welts - not a single mark.

"Huh, you're right." I answered, nodding my head. "See? ... Although, I think I might need to have Alice order us a new bed, and more pillows..." Edward said sheepishly, looking behind me. I looked over with him, and saw that all of the pillows were torn and destroyed, the white feathers everywhere. And, looking at the iron bed frame at the headboard, I could see that it was bent, with some bits and pieces of it missing.

"I can also see that I was a bit messy with tearing into the pillows last night." Edward added, where he raised a hand to my hair, and pulled out some of the feathers. I looked up at him, and giggled when I saw some of the feathers were in his messy bronze hair. "Well, I say, better the pillows and bed than me, right?" I teased lightly, reaching up and taking out some of the feathers from his hair like he was doing with me.

Edward barked out a laugh, nodding his head. Once we were done picking out the feathers in our hair, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled us over. "So, what do you say?" Edward asked, bringing us back to "round two". I smiled up at him and kissed his lips eagerly, giving him that as my answer. Edward hummed happily, and returned the kiss.

We made out like this for several minutes, just rolling around in bed and brushing our hands over each other's bodies. We were moaning and groaning into the other's mouths, getting each other worked up. When I needed to breathe, Edward pulled away from my lips, and kissed his way down my neck, nipping and sucking on it but not biting me.

Then, he continued down and stopped at my chest. He stared at it with awe-filled eyes, and whispered, "So gorgeous..." before he bent down and kissed my right boob openmouthed. I gasped at the feeling of his tongue licking at the flushed skin there. "Oh god... Edward..." I moaned out loudly when he took the nipple into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth. When it was hard and pebbled, he pulled away and blew his cold breath on it, making me mewl.

He gave the same treatment to the other breast, and when he was done teasing my chest, I gripped his hair and head in my hands and brought him back up, attacking his lips wildly. He returned the heated kiss, his tongue going into my mouth and exploring my mouth like I was exploring his.

I yelped out loud when I felt his hand cup my sex. "What's wrong?" he whispered worriedly, his eyes pained where he hoped he hadn't heard me. "N-Nothing. You took me by surprise." I stuttered to him, my eyes half-lidded as I stared at him, breathing heavily. Edward smiled, and went back to kissing me while his fingers played with my nether region and teased it greatly. "Please..." I cried out, bucking against his hand.

"Please what, love?" Edward asked against my lips teasingly, smiling. "Please, fuck me with your fingers." I growled, then screamed out loud when a finger entered me. Edward had a predatory look in his eyes while he pulled his finger out before pushing it back in, and he watched me scream and yell out in pleasure from this. Then, he pushed a second finger in, before adding a third finger. He fucked me with his fingers, and looked at me hungrily when I came on his fingers, yelling his name out as my orgasm rocked my body.

When I calmed down, Edward pulled out his fingers, my juices all over them. He looked at me, watching me as I panted and my chest heaved, before he sucked the juices off his fingers, releasing his digits with loud pops. I watched him do so, my arousal spiking again. When he was done, I attacked his mouth once more, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. It was weird, but I liked it.

Feeling like I should return the favor, I let my hand go down his body, and came into contact with his dick. He hissed when I touched it, where it felt slick with pre-cum over it already. I looked up at him, asking him for permission with my eyes. He nodded his head, gulping down his venom most likely, and he gripped the sheets in his hands while I stroked his head.

"Ah... Bella..." he moaned, arching his back while bucking his hips into my hand. I kissed his neck, sucking on it while pumping him, making sure he enjoyed this as much as I did when he fucked me with his beautiful fingers. Growls and snarls fell from his lips, and my name was a mantra that fell from his mouth when my pumping him became faster and faster.

Finally, he exploded, screaming my name while his hot seed exited his body and spewed all over his thighs and onto my hand. He was panting heavily, staring at me with dark hooded eyes when I brought my hand up to stare at the white cum. He then reached behind him and grabbed a tissue, wiping my hand off before throwing the tissue away into the waste basket by the bathroom door.

His arms wrapped around my waist tightly and he crushed me to his chest while ravaging my mouth. "Thank you." he mumbled, lifting a head and locking his fingers in my hair. "You're welcome." I mumbled back, giggling but then shrieking when Edward rolled us over and immediately thrusts himself into me. "Yes...!" I hissed out, throwing my hands into his hair and bucking my hips to meet him when he had pulled out.

He growled, and pumped into me harder, hitting the g-spot and earning a high-pitched moan from me. This brought on a new level of pleasure to me, and made me bucked my hips harder. We continued this rhythmic pattern, our movements become faster and harder as the minutes passed.

Finally, he thrusts himself into one more time, and I began seeing stars as I fell over the edge, screaming his name over and over. He growled and fell over the edge with me, snarling my name.

When our orgasms ended, Edward collapsed on top of me like last night, his head on my chest. We heaved together, staring in each other's eyes. "I... I think we need to get cleaned up..." Edward breathed out, gulping. He had a point; my inner thighs felt sticky, my skin was wet with the sweat I perspired, and he looked just as dirty as I did.

"You... You're right." I breathed out after him, smiling. Edward smiled back, and then sat up. He stood from the bed and extended out a hand to help me. I took it and let him help me up, standing up from the bed and right in front of him. "Would do you say to the idea of taking a bath together?" Edward asked me, his eyes smoldering when he asked. "...Good..." while I had a complete sentence thought out in my head, to his question, only one word came out while the rest of the words were frozen in my head.

He chuckled, and kissed my head. "I'll get it started." Edward whispered in my ear, and then I felt him pat my bum lightly before he disappeared into the bathroom. I didn't want to get dressed today really, at least before his family would come him, so I gathered up my panties, his shirt and his boxers that had been thrown carelessly around the room, and then I went and got his cell phone he left on the bedside table, before entering the bathroom.

Edward sat on the tub's edge, the water coming out from the faucet and filling the tube while the lights were off and candles light the room. The scent of lavender and vanilla wafted into my nose, and I could see him filling the tub with scented salts. He looked up upon hearing me enter, and smiled. I set the clothes down on the counter and set the phone on the table beside the tub before standing between his legs that he opened up for me to be near him.

He rested his messy head against my lower stomach and hips, humming while a hand was lifted and he drew patterns on the back of my thigh. I sighed, contented, and lazily played with his hair in my hands. After a few minutes of us standing like this, he pulled away and leaned over, shutting off the water. Then, Edward threw one leg over and got in the tub. He raised his hands and arms, helping me get in after him. I sat down in between his open legs, and leaned against his cold chest. The water was very warm, and that made Edward's skin the perfect temperature for me to not shiver from it.

My ass was against his manhood, which was digging into me from behind. I let out another sigh when Edward's hands went under water and then came back up, wetting my chest with hot water and the salts. I hummed when I felt Edward's lips kissing my neck and shoulders. "This was a good idea." I purred, looking up and over at him, over my left shoulder. "An excellent idea." Edward corrected me, chuckling. I giggled but nodded my head against him.

While we bathed together, I felt Edward's hand slither their way over to my left one, and he clasped it in his before lifting it from the water. The engagement ring still sat there on my ring finger, and it was sparkling since it was being cleaned. I refused to take this ring off even for a minute. I loved it too much, and it was a reminder of our token of eternity.

"I'm never going to get tired, looking at it." Edward murmured, and then moving his hand, he moved his arm and hand on top of mine, stroking the finger with his fingertip. "Neither will I." I murmured back, smiling. "Have you decided when you would like to get married, love?" Edward asked me quietly after we lowered our arms back into the water. "Alice and I decided April is good." I replied. It was February right now; still had cold days, but like on Friday, there were the occasional warm days.

"April; perfect. That gives us enough time to send out the invitations, tell your parents the big news, and all of the other wedding stuff." Edward replied, smiling. "That reminds me, Edward." I spoke up, remembering back to yesterday when he played the piano for me. "What is it, Bella?" Edward asked me, looking down at me and giving all of his attention to me.

I bit my bottom lip before asking, "Do you think we could go down to Florida, to tell my mom in person? I don't think sending her the wedding invitation without telling her first, is really the best of ideas." Edward looked deep in thought while he touched my bottom lip with his thumb, grazing over it several times before he answered me. "I think we can. If you still have those tickets Esme and Carlisle gave to you... last year, then we can ask Charlie and make the arrangements." Edward had stumbled over when he mentioned when I had gotten the tickets.

I know it still hurt him to even mention anything dealing with my catalyst of my birthday and his leaving me. It hurt me too, just as equally probably. But, we had moved on from that now. We were deeply in love, engaged to be married and it won't be long before Edward changes me into a vampire, and we'll be together forever.

"I think I still have them somewhere in my room. Thank you, Edward." I replied and leaning forward, I kissed his lips. He returned the kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I was quickly becoming hot and bothered when our kiss became more wild and hungry with lust, and we were so close together. I was about to turn around so we could have sex in his tub, but he pulled away and looked down at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked him, hurt he didn't want me like I wanted him, in here. Edward sighed and said, "Bella, I think we should calm down for a bit. You have to be sore from our activities, and while I'm all for making love to you again, I think you need some time to heal and rest." Now that he mentioned it, I was beginning to feel sore. I did, after all, have something - his erection and fingers - in me three times within the past couple of hours.

"Okay." I mumbled, pouting. Edward chuckled and tapped my pouting bottom lip with his finger while saying, "Don't worry; once you've rested, I'll be making it up to you." That thought cheered me up and I wasn't pouting anymore.

We spent some more time in the tub, getting cleaned off after our morning. When we were clean - hair and bodies washed - we got out and Edward gave me a fluffy white towel. I dried myself off, running it through my hair and watching out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward drying himself too. But, I shook myself from staring; I couldn't get distracted and try attacking him when he said I should be resting. So, once I was sure I was dry, I slipped on my panties from last night and was about to put on Edward's button down shirt when he stopped me.

He was already wearing his boxers, saving me from ogling him. Edward took the shirt from my small fingers, and helped me into it, where he buttoned up some of the buttons, leaving only my stomach and collarbone to be seen. He dragged his finger across my collarbone, making me shiver when he growled out in lust.

Thankfully, we didn't start anything. I went to grab the brush that was there already - probably when Alice left it for me last night - and was about to start brushing my long hair when Edward stopped me again. "Can I brush your hair for you?" Edward asked me quietly, staring at me with dark amber eyes.

"Uh, sure." I answered, blushing. Edward smiled, and then lifted me onto the counter's edge. He took the brush from my hands and stood between my legs, where he leaned around me this way and that while brushing my hair slowly and gently, getting the knots out delicately. When he was done, he set the brush down and lifted me down from the counter. I stood up on my toes and pecked his lips, saying thank you. Then, I quickly braided my hair before Edward took my hand and led us out of the bathroom, his cell phone in his hand.

"Would you like to eat, love?" Edward asked when we were leaving his bedroom and walking down the stairs, our feet padding against the wooden floors. My stomach grumbled at the moment, and I blushed when Edward chuckled loudly. "I guess that answers my question." Edward replied, still laughing.

We reached the kitchen finally, and just when we did, Edward's cell phone began ringing. "Sorry love, got to take this." Edward murmured to me when he saw the caller id. I nodded and kissed his cheek, before scurrying off to make myself some eggs and pancakes. It's a good thing Esme already had the ingredients I needed, here. I made the batter for the pancakes and poured some of it in the pan, letting it brown while getting out another pan and cracking some eggs into it.

I worked in the kitchen, focused, as I made myself a nice big breakfast; who knew I was seriously starving after having sex? Once my food was cooked to my liking, I plated it, and set it down the island counter top, while I went to get myself some orange juice, and syrup. Once I did, I sat back down and began eating my breakfast.

When I finished up my eggs and half of my first pancake, I heard Edward coming back into the kitchen, saying goodbye to the person on his phone. "Who was that?" I asked him; he was gone the entire time I cooked, so that must've been a hell of a conversation for him. "Oh, it was Alice, love. But, Emmett called first. He informed me that Charlie was perfectly safe after this whole weekend, and wanted me to pass that along to you. But, at Charlie's one night, he had gotten two visitors who were looking for you." Edward paused to scowl while he walked over to me and sat on the bar stool next to me.

"Really? Who?" I asked him. Edward sighed, raking a hand through his hair, agitated. "Rainer and Jacob." Edward answered shortly, a growl in his tone when he said their names. "Uh... what did they want?" I asked; I don't know how Rainer found my address, but hopefully when he went there, my dad kicked his ass for what he did on Friday. And, I wondered why Jacob was there...

"Well, Emmett said that Rainer wanted to personally apologize for his behavior on Friday. But, Emmett said that Charlie was not too happy with his appearance at your house, and basically told him off, saying that he was to stay as far from me, or else he'll be making sure to get him out of the school." Edward stopped to chuckle, and I had to laugh as well. That's my dad for you. "And... Jacob?" I asked hesitantly; I knew Edward still hated Jacob, but I hoped that Jacob was only there for good reasons.

"As for Jacob, he was asking where you were so he could talk to you too. Charlie had told him that you were over here, and from what Emmett told me, Jacob didn't look too happy with that answer. But, otherwise, he kept his control and left the house calmly." Edward explained, and I nodded my head.

"What did Alice want?" I asked him, cutting into my pancakes. "Alice had called to let me know that they won't be back until around lunch time. She also informed me that Charlie called Carlisle about Rainer, and said that he should talk to their dad with them present. Carlisle agreed, and well, Rainer, his brother and their father will be by the house in a couple of days." Edward explained, and I gasped. "What? But - I don't think that's a good idea. Having wizards in a house full of vampires. What if they hurt one of you?" I asked him frantically.

"Shh, Bella. Calm down, sweetheart." Edward shushed me gently, scooting over and brushing back some loose strands of hair from my face. "They're only coming over to discuss about the fight I had with him on Friday. Our secret will be intact, and we're going to make sure to act human around them. They wouldn't try to hurt us unless they knew that we were vampires." Edward soothed me.

"Oh." I said, blushing and feeling silly for reacting over nothing. Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "But, Carlisle might ask you to be there, along with Jasper, since you two are supposed to be the only witnesses besides the principal, the teacher and the class." Edward added, and I sighed. "I figured that. But, if he doesn't, I'll still be there." I answered, and Edward nodded.

He looked down at my plate and saw that I still had some food, before he pointed at it and said, "Eat" with a smirk. I laughed, and continued eating my breakfast.

When I was done, Edward took my dishes and washed them and cleaned them, where I dried them off with a towel. We put them away once we were done, and cleaned up the kitchen, before exiting. For the remaining time that we had left together, Edward played for me again on the piano, playing all of his pieces.

It was getting close to around noon, so Edward and I went upstairs to get dressed properly, and then went back downstairs, watching the news on his large TV to pass the time.

Once the clock struck noon, I heard the front door open. "Are you two decent?" I heard Emmett call out, where he laughed but then a loud _thwack!_ was heard, with a following, "Ow! Rosie..." from him. Edward and I laughed, and looked up to see Rosalie and Emmett entering, with him holding the back of his head in pain. "So, how was your night, you two?" Rosalie asked, a little smirk on her face.

"For your information, it was amazing." Edward boasted, and snuggled into me, kissing my neck. "So, you finally did it. Thank god; I was starting to get worried you were really gay." Emmett teased, barking out a laugh. I blushed and Edward growled lowly under his breath. "Shut up, Emmett." Edward snarled, and I saw him pick up a couch pillow before chucking it at him. It hit him square in the face and Emmett fell down from the force.

"Serves you right, idiot." Edward growled at him, and I giggled at their fighting.

"Boys, no rough housing when Bella's around." I heard Esme's voice, and I looked behind me, over the couch, to see Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice entering the home from the back doors, looking refreshed from their overnight hunting trip. "Sorry, Esme." both Edward and Emmett apologized. Alice skipped over to us, stopping in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me and stole me away from Edward, and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I'm so happy you had a great night, Bella! I told you everything would work out perfectly!" Alice squealed, swinging me back and forth. This would probably look strange to an outside party; seeing a little tiny pixie girl hug and swing around a girl who weighs much more and is taller than this little girl. Except, it wasn't funny because with her hugging me so tightly, Alice was basically making me lose what little oxygen I had.

"Alice, let Bella breathe!" Carlisle had cried out when he noticed my face was turning bright red. "Oh, oops." Alice said, and immediately released me. I inhaled while falling back into Edward's arms, and tried regaining the air I had lost. "I'm sorry, Bella. But, you know me." Alice said sheepishly, giggling.

"It's okay, Alice; next time though, not so tight, please." I suggested, smiling up at her.

"Well, I want some details of last night's event, so come on!" Alice cried, and picked up my hand, where she began dragging me off. "Alice, no." Edward ordered, chasing after us where when he caught up to us, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back; thankfully, I didn't get turned into being a rag doll for them to play tug of war with when Alice did the right thing and let go of my hand when Edward had pulled back.

"Why not?" Alice whined, pouting at him. "First off, that is private matter only to be kept between the two of us." Edward argued, and looked down at me when he said that. "And secondly, Charlie is going to be expecting Bella home soon, I'm sure." Edward added. Just when he did, I heard the cell phone the Cullens gave to me as a gift, begin ringing shrilly. Esme rushed over and answered it with a warm, "Hello?"

She paused, probably listening to the other person speak. "Oh, of course, Charlie. She's right here for you." Esme replied, then walked over to where Edward and I stood, and handed me the phone. I took it and greeted my dad; "Hi dad." _"Hey Bells. So, how was your sleepover?" _Charlie asked awkwardly from the other line. "It was great dad. So, um, how was your night without me?" I asked quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask what did we do.

_"Oh um... fine. Boring, but err, fine. Hey, listen, I wanted to call to tell you some things, Bells." _my dad replied. "Okay. What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked him, but I already knew he was probably going to tell me about Rainer's and Jacob's visits to the house. _"Well, that Rainer kid came by, hoping to apologize to you personally. But, I kicked him out; don't worry about that. And, Jacob came by too, wondering where you were and asking if he could talk to you. I told him that you were over at the Cullens', having a sleepover with Alice." _Charlie explained.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me, dad." I replied to him, but then I heard him sigh. "Dad? What is it?" I asked him, wondering what else he had to say.

_"It's um... Jacob. He's here at the house, and refuses to leave until you're here. It looks like he seriously wants to talk to you about something." _Charlie answered gravely.

_Oh great..._

* * *

**A/N: And that is where I must leave you. ;)**

**I wasn't originally planning on having another lemon written in this chapter, but Ana Cecilia had requested that I'd do one. And, it was all her idea too. :) I hope the lemon was to your liking, Ana. **

**Uh-oh. Looks like there's going to be trouble~**

**Stay tuned to see what will happen once Jacob comes into play... ;3**

**Reviews would be appreciated, as well as votes. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	9. Changes in the Human

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter IX~**

The forest trees didn't blur past us like every other time I would be in the car with my vampire, because he was driving as slow as he can, trying to delay our arrival to my house - to meet up with Jacob.

After my conversation with my dad and with him telling me Jacob was waiting for me back at my house, Edward had bluntly refused to let me go back to my house. If it was something serious, Edward had a feeling that whatever he wanted to talk about would end horribly. Plus, he didn't want me in the presence of an "unstable young werewolf". I had argued my case, saying that Jacob would never hurt me, that I knew he wasn't dangerous.

The whole family was split on what we should do about him; Rosalie, Alice and Jasper didn't want me to go. Alice was worried about me and my future if I were to go back home where he waited, for she didn't want to be blind with anything involving my safety. Jasper and Rosalie, though showing not as much open affection with me as the others, they cared about my safety much like Edward does, and were protective, agreeing that it would be unsafe to be in the same area so close, to an unstable werewolf.

However, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were on my side. Carlisle said that it would be beneficial and important for me to go and talk to Jacob, saying that he might need to inform me and my vampire family of something utterly important - such as maybe the wolves had spotted Victoria, or my two bedroom intruders. Esme wanted me to go and patch up our little spat we had a few weeks ago dealing with the first intruder to my room, and she knew I cared about Jacob very much. Emmett... well, he wanted to come along to be there and have a fight with Jacob.

We argued back and forth of this decision, before I finally came up with a compromise that would probably ease their minds. "Look, all of you can come if you want to. Edward can come with me when we talk to Jake, and the rest of you can hide in the trees, to be there in case a fight breaks out. Alice won't have worry about me getting hurt and my future because she'll see I'm alright. Everyone happy?" I had asked them.

Everyone agreed finally, and soon, Edward and I left the house in his Volvo while the others ran ahead of us.

So, here we were, in the car, heading to my house.

But, now that we are going, I realize that my stomach is beginning to churn. Whether it was from elated joy from the knowledge of seeing my best friend again, or from unease that my family will fight with Jacob, or from the unsettling, nagging feeling of fear that something bad was going to happen, I didn't know. I just wanted this nauseous to go away, before I get sick in Edward's car.

Edward noticed that I didn't look too well, because he detached a hand from the steering wheel from his hard grip, and raised the back of it gently to my forehead. "Love, you're looking a little green. And, you've become clammy cold. Are you feeling alright?" he asked me worriedly, looking down at me. "I-I'm fine, Edward, really." I answered shakily.

"You're lying to me, angel. I can tell from the look on your face that you are not fine." Edward argued, frowning at me deeply. I sighed; he wasn't going to stop until I feel better. I straightened up in my seat, and ignored the queasiness in my stomach while I inhaled a huge breath of air to calm myself down. Why was I getting sick, when I was only going to go talk to Jake?

"I'm fine, Edward. Trust me." I replied, looking over at him confidently. Edward eyed my skeptically, but after sighing himself, he didn't argue any further.

Soon, within a few minutes, we arrived at my house. My dad's cruiser was gone, meaning he left for work, but Jacob's Rabbit sat in its spot, with Jake outside of his car, leaning against the door. He was wearing cut-off shorts with a t-shirt and some sneakers. He had his arms crossed, staring down at the ground intently.

He looked up when he heard the soft purr of Edward's Volvo, and glared at the sight of him. "Bella, I want you to stay close to me." Edward said once he turned off his car. "Fine." I answered shortly, knowing that it would help ease his nerves with me being around so close to Jacob. Edward nodded, then leaned over and kissed my lips hungrily. I gasped at his sudden action, but returned it just as eagerly, threading my fingers through his hair to keep him there. His tongue licked my bottom lip, and I readily gave him access, becoming dizzy from his delicious breath entering my mouth.

But, all too soon for my liking, Edward forced himself away from me. He had basically leaned over the console and now was hovering me with only his hands on the head-rest thing keeping him from falling on top of me. I looked up at him with hooded eyes; he had no idea how badly I wanted him right now. Edward's eyes were blackened with lust, and he gulped down some venom before his eyes began returning to normal. "We better not keep the mutt waiting any longer." Edward muttered, and I huffed. Jake was not a mutt. He was my friend.

Edward smirked, then disappeared from the cab of the car. Seconds later, my door opened and there he was, waiting for me. I got out with taking his offered hand, and let him shut the door behind me. Then, wrapping his arm securely around my waist, he led us over to where Jacob was waiting.

As we got closer and closer, I became more nauseous, and noticed there was a vile stench that kept getting stronger when we got closer. I quietly groaned in agony, and tried burying my nose into Edward's scented side to get rid of this repulsive smell. Edward looked down at me worriedly, wondering what was wrong with me, probably. I shook my head into his side, inhaling his honey, cinnamon scent. I could smell the stench still, but with Edward's smell masking it, I was able to think with a clear head now.

"Hello, dog." Edward greeted Jacob curtly. "Leech." Jacob snarled back, then looked over at me and his face softened. "Bells." he greeted me, and I could only wave back for I didn't want to lean away and get sick from the odor. "Is she alright?" Jacob asked gruffly, glaring at Edward suspiciously. "Just a little sick, that's all." Edward answered in a clipped tone.

Jacob stared at him, then began sniffing the air for some reason. I looked at him like he was insane, but then looked at Edward when I felt his grip on my waist tightened to the point of where it was uncomfortable. All of a sudden, Jacob growled lowly, a look of pure unadulterated anger coming onto his usually happy face.

"Why the fuck is your scent all over _her?_" Jacob roared and began shaking violently. "Jacob...!" I gasped, but I was behind Edward in the next second, who crouched somewhat defensively in front of me. "Calm down, Jacob. You can't phase here; it would be stupid of you if you did." Edward said in a warning tone.

"You fucking slept with her, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Jacob shouted, and continued shaking violently. "Jacob calm down!" I hissed, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist tightly, my left hand over my right. Jacob saw this, and then, he suddenly froze. I looked around Edward, and saw him staring at my ring on my hand.

Great...

"You're... marrying... _him?_" he hissed at me, and that's when his shaking continued. "It's my choice, Jacob!" I yelled at him. Jacob growled, then glared murderously at Edward. They stared at each other for a long time, then Jacob broke it by running into the forest. "Stay here, love." Edward had murmured that so quickly, that I had no time to respond when he dashed off after Jacob had disappeared in the tree line.

Why were they going off into the woods? Did they want to discuss something privately without me hearing? But, Jacob looked so angry... oh no. I'm so slow! Tears of hurt and sadness began falling from my eyes, while I wheeled myself around and made a mad sprint into the forest after.

I couldn't let this happen again; it would get so close to what happened last year after Edward returned.

Thankfully, with my odd new keen sense of smell, I was able to follow Edward's scent and that awful odor. My heart was pounding as I ran, and surprisingly, I haven't tripped yet, and I didn't even notice I was running at blinding speeds until I heard the other Cullens' footfalls behind me. "Is that Bella running?" I heard Rosalie hiss over the ripping winds. "It... is." Jasper's voice spoke up next in wonder and awe.

How is it that I can suddenly hear them? Whatever the answer was, I wasn't focused on that right now. I only cared about saving Edward from getting hurt from Jacob, and I didn't know how much time I had to stop the fight, or even if I had time to get there to save Edward if he was already hurt.

"Bella, stop!" Carlisle yelled at me, but I ignored him. The tears fell fast now, stinging my face along with the cold chilly air whipping into my face. I was quickly growing tired, and my muscles were screaming out in protest, begging me to stop running and collapse to the floor, but I pushed myself. I _needed_ to get to Edward, and I won't let anything stop me.

Finally, I could hear sharp snarls and feral growls close by, and my Edward's scent was potent now. I burst around one tree, and saw them in a small clearing. Jacob was a russet wolf now, and he was charging at Edward, his teeth aiming for his neck. Edward held his ground.

No...

"NOOOOO!" I had shrieked out so loud, my voice reached a new octave. The scream was so loud, I heard a high pitched whining sound follow right after that my ears hurt from the noise. Jacob immediately froze in mid air, and collapsed to the forest floor, throwing his paws over his wolf ears and howling out in pain. Edward too held his ears, his eyes shut tightly in pain. He collapsed to the floor on his side, growling. The whining sound, so keen and ear-shattering, continued, echoing through the forest and scaring off birds who chirped angrily and in fear, before scattering off.

I heard hisses of pain, and looked behind me, to see the rest of the Cullen family on the floor, jerking in agony while holding their ears in their hands, eyes closed tightly. This is so weird; they're all in pain from hearing this sound, and yet, I'm not? Sure, my ears had popped, but I wasn't in pain.

I looked back over at Edward and Jacob, and saw his wolf self shaking his head, recovering from the ear-piercing scream I had belted out. He was shakily standing, his wolf face set into a angry scowl while looking down at Edward. I hissed to myself; Edward was defenseless against Jacob, for he was still holding his head in pain from the scream. I couldn't let Jacob attack him when he couldn't defend himself.

I ran over, jumping over Edward's body on the floor, and spread out my legs and arms protectively, growling at Jacob. He stared at me in bewilderment, shocked that I was this brave. "Get the hell away from us, Jacob." I growled at him angrily, a tight feeling building in my chest. This feeling burned hot, and made me snarl - actually _snarl_ like one of the Cullens - when Jacob didn't step away from Edward and I.

"What the fuck is she doing?" I heard Emmett curse out loud from behind us; it sounded like the Cullens had recovered. I could feel Edward's presence behind me, and he was tense. "Bella, please move away. I don't want you getting hurt." Edward whispered to me intensely. "I've got this, Edward." I whispered back at him, refusing to break eye contact with Jacob.

Suddenly, I heard his voice.

_Bella, move. I don't want to harm you. It's the leech behind you that I want._ Jacob's voice spoke to me, but his wolf mouth didn't move. Was that him asking me in his mind? Was I... _reading his thoughts?_

But, I decided to answer him out loud. "I won't move, Jacob. I know you don't want to harm me, but I'm not budging one bit. I won't let you harm Edward." I replied to him sternly. "Wait, no one said anything." Rosalie pointed out from behind us, sounding confused. "But, he might've thought that." Esme suggested. "But, there's no way Bella could've known what he was thinking, unless she... _read his mind_!" Alice hissed. _Bella can read his mind! _Alice yelled in my head.

_What? Bella can't read minds! She's not one of us... _Jasper's confused voice filled my head next.

_What the hell? Edward, did you bite her or something?_ Rosalie asked in her mind angrily, her line of thoughts directed at Edward.

_Sweet! This is so trippy, but it's also pretty badass! My little sis can read minds all of a sudden! _Emmett cheered in his head.

_Edward, please tell me that you didn't bite her. I don't have a logical explanation, other than that, as to why Bella can suddenly read minds like you can. _Carlisle's accusing voice asked Edward.

_Oh dear, I hope that boy doesn't attack my daughter. _Esme's worried thoughts touched my heart, but I couldn't get distracted.

_How is this even possible? She can read minds, and she's still human. She doesn't smell like a vampire... what is going on? _Edward had asked inside his head, and I could feel his stare in the back of my head.

_She can read my mind? _was all Jacob had to think. Then, he looked at me with big brown eyes. _Bella, if you can read my mind, then telling me what number I'm thinking of. _Jacob asked me inside his head. I heard him say it in his thoughts, and replied out loud, "You're thinking of the number 2." Everyone looked at me inquisitively, but only Edward looked at me shocked. _How the hell did she know what number he was thinking of?_ Edward asked inside his mind; he was listening to our thought conversation.

Jacob looked stunned that I had gotten his number right, but then his thoughts turned enraged. _He changed you, didn't he? I can smell his scent all over you! _Jacob thought inside his head, and a snarl slipped past his lips. "He didn't change me, Jacob. You can still hear my heart beating, can't you?" I asked him with a huff, while I heard a growl from Edward. _That mutt is accusing me of breaking the treaty? God, I seriously want to kill him._ he thought.

_Edward, you can't kill him. It would break the treaty and I'm not going to let the wolves kill you and your family. _I thought, wishing he could hear them. Edward gasped to himself, and looked at me wide-eyed. _Love, I can hear your thoughts... _Edward's mental voice told me, and I too gasped, looking at him wide-eyed.

He finally hear my thoughts!

_Tell me, what am I thinking of right now? _I asked him. Edward listened to my thinking, and smiled. _You're thinking of last night and this morning, my dear. _Edward said smugly in his head. I blushed, but giggled and let out an excited squeal when Edward suddenly picked me up and spun us around, kissing my lips.

_Okay, I'm so lost... _Rosalie thought. "Um, mind telling us why your sucking face here?" Emmett asked, snickering. _What the hell has got you two so happy?_ Emmett asked mentally, directing it at Edward. "I can hear my Bella's thoughts finally and she can hear me too." Edward said to him in vampire speed, smiling brightly.

_Uh, hello? Forgotten wolf over here. _I heard Jacob protest mentally, and we turned back to him. He was looking at us confused, wondering why Edward and I were happy so suddenly. "Jacob, look. I'm not going to let you harm Edward or his family, so please, just go back to La Push already." I sighed at him, frowning. I was still upset with him for what he had tried to do.

_But -_ "No buts. Just... please go." I begged him. Jacob sighed, then stood up and ran off, his thoughts filled with sorrow and pain.

"Edward," Carlisle called when the others stepped towards us. "Carlisle, I don't know how she can suddenly read minds. I swear I didn't bite her." Edward told him truthfully. Carlisle sighed, but nodded his head. "I can see your telling the truth, for I can still hear her heart beating strongly." Carlisle stated. "But, if she's not a vampire, then how can she read minds?" Rosalie argued, still baffled at this.

"We need to get back to the house, and discuss this." Jasper offered. "Agreed. Bella, you won't mind staying with us for a little longer, right?" Carlisle asked me directly. "Not at all. Charlie's at work anyway, so he won't mind or really know." I answered, giddy that I would be staying with Edward and his family for a little longer. "You're giddy, Bella." Jasper pointed out, smirking.

I blushed and Emmett began laughing loudly. "Hoping to get lucky with Eddie, Bells?" Emmett snickered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed even deeper, while Edward snarled. Rosalie rolled her eyes, then raised a hand and smacked her husband in the back of the head, hard. "OW!" he yelped out in pain, and we all chuckled.

"Alright, let's get back to the house." Carlisle said, and we took off. Edward carried me, thankfully; my legs were still sore from the hard running I did to get to this clearing area to stop the fight.

The Cullens ran through the forest, and soon, we reached the Cullen mansion. They slowed down to a walk, and casually strode in. Edward carried me to the living room and sat down in an armchair, settling me in his lap. The others settled around the room, with Rosalie and Emmett on the sofa, Alice and Jasper standing behind them, and Carlisle in another armchair with Esme sitting on the arm rest.

"Man, I can't get over how my little sister can read minds! This is so wicked!" Emmett cheered, looking practically giddy with excitement. "I have to agree; this is so amazing. I can't believe our little human Bella can read minds like Edward." Alice gushed, squealing in her head. "Carlisle, do you have any ideas of how this happened?" Rosalie asked him, hoping to resolve this logically.

"No, I don't, Rosalie. The only possible conclusion I could come up with is that Bella is a vampire - yet, she's not." Carlisle answered, tapping his chin. "Are you absolutely sure you didn't get any venom in her system, during one of your... err, sessions, Edward?" Jasper asked him awkwardly. I blushed deeply and Edward shifted in his spot. "I'm positive. I made sure to be extra careful." Edward answered.

"Are you certain about that, Edward?" Jasper asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Jasper. I am." Edward snapped. "Bella," Carlisle called me, and I looked over at him. "Do you feel any different?" he asked, and I frowned. "Different? I don't really feel any different than normal. Am I supposed to feel something else?" I asked him, and he shook his head. "I'm not sure. But, before you started running after Edward and Jacob, did you feel anything? Sick? Dizzy?" He asked me.

"Sick?" Edward clarified, stepping into the conversation. "Yes; was she feeling queasy or something?" "Well, in the car on the way over to her home, Bella was feeling nauseous." he paused when he saw me about to argue, and placed a finger over my lips. "Don't argue, love. I knew you weren't feeling well, even if you say you felt fine." Edward said, smirking at me.

I sighed and said, "Okay, fine. I admit I wasn't feeling well." "What about when you got out of the car, Bella?" Carlisle asked next. "Well, when I got out and we walked over to Jacob to talk, I could smell this disgusting odor that really made me feel like I was about to barf. It was terrible." I explained, and Carlisle rose a blond eyebrow. "Do you remember what this odor was like? What did it smell like to you?" "Um... it was repulsive. It smelt like garbage, rotten food and... wet dog." I explained, my face scrunching up at the memory of it; I could still smell it even though it was gone.

The Cullens looked at each other knowingly, making me lost. "What's with the looks?" I asked with a huff, hating the feeling of being left out. "Bella, that smell you just described - it's the werewolves' scents." Alice told me. "What?" I asked, my eyes bugging out of my head. "The werewolves always smell like that to us. It's their natural scent to us vampires." Rosalie informed me.

"But, he's never smelt like that to me before... why is it that he does now?" I asked, frowning even more. "It might have to do with the fact that you can read minds. Along with your sudden ability to be able to run at our speeds and that weird sonic scream you have too." Carlisle theorized. "Wait, I have a sonic scream?" I asked, surprised. Reading minds? Able to run like them? Smell the werewolves? And now, a sonic scream too?

"Yeah; don't you remember? You screamed and we were all down on the floor, holding our ears. You did that, Bella, with your scream." Emmett told me seriously, not an ounce of teasing or joking in his tone. "There's got to be a logical way to solve this, Carlisle. Bella can't possibly be turning into a vampire. There has to be something else to explain why this is happening to her." Edward said curtly, looking directly at him.

"Do you have any other explanation for all of this then, Edward?" Carlisle asked him skeptically. Edward pursed his lips, before heaving a defeated sigh. "No, I don't." Edward grumbled, troubled by this. "Bella," Carlisle began, looking over at me. "Would you mind if I take a blood sample from you? I want to see if there is anything strange or unusual in your system, and see if we can get to the bottom of this mystery sooner rather than later." Carlisle explained.

"Oh, um... sure." I muttered shakily; just what I need. Seeing Carlisle draw out my blood with a big sharp, pointy needle and give him the opportunity to stab me in the arm. Ugh. "Let's go up to my office." Carlisle said, standing up. I stood up and taking Edward's hand in mine, we followed Carlisle up to his office.

He got his blood sample and told Edward to take me home to rest since was a tiring afternoon for me. Edward ran me home, and came inside my house with me. Together, we watched some movies of mine, but during one of them, things became heated.

Edward and I were cuddled on the couch, watching Romeo and Juliet - the older version, not the newer one. Anyways, Edward was reciting the lines to me in my ear in a deep, sexy voice, while his hand on my thigh was inching higher and higher, getting close to going under my skirt; yes, Alice made me change from my jeans into a damn skirt. But, that's Alice for you.

I whined in protest when Edward's hand moved away from my thigh, and Edward chuckled. "Tease." I muttered at him. "I would only be a tease if I didn't carry out my intentions, love." Edward purred, making me shiver. Suddenly, I found myself on my back, with Edward hovering over me. He had a predatory hungry gleam in his black eyes, and he smiled alluringly at me. I threw my arms around his neck and attached my lips to his.

He growled into my mouth but otherwise kissed me back, his hands roaming over my body and brushing against certain areas that made me moan loudly. I quickly found the hem of his t-shirt and tried getting it off of him. He helped by throwing it over his head and tossing of behind him. Then, he quickly pulled off my shirt and buried his face between my boobs.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried when a new wave of arousal surged through me, mewling when he nibbled lightly on my skin. I was so busy with the fact that he was lapping at the skin of my chest, that I didn't even hear the front door open.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

**A/N: Yep, left you all off with another cliffy - even though it's not a cliffy really. We all should know who just walked in on them ;D And of course, threw in a big twist for you as well, with Bella's sudden abilities to run, scream, smell the wolves and read minds. Don't worry; all of that will be explained in due time. ;)**

**But, I decided to leave you there because I'm in between a rock and hard place...**

**I'm struggling on how should the "intruder" - haha - react to them. Should I make it hilarious or make it serious? Mostly hilarious with a bit of seriousness? Or mostly serious with a bit of humor?**

**Argh; both ways could branch off into two separate set of events, so I just don't know anymore. DX**

**So, readers, what do you think I should do? Go for the serious route, or decide to take the humorous one? Or, should I do a mix?**

***sigh* Curse my brain... XD**

**Reviews and votes would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	10. Telling Charlie the Truth

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter X~**

I let out a loud yelp from hearing his voice, and I was suddenly sitting up in Edward's lap, my chest pressed against his. I looked over my shoulder, blushing deeply from being caught by the intruder.

"Err, hi dad." I greeted Charlie with a wince. His face was slowly turning red and becoming darker by the minute while he stared at Edward and I. "Get your shirts on now!" he barked, snarling a little. Edward and I scrambled up, looking around for our shirts. When we had them on, Charlie motioned for Edward to come closer.

He obeyed, looking a little frightened by all of this. Then, Charlie pulled out the cuffs. "Dad!" I shouted, surprised he was actually doing this. "This will teach you to _touch_ my daughter like that, boy." Charlie barked at him, slapping the cuffs on his outstretched wrists. "Dad, you can't take him to jail!" I yelled at him, feeling tears of frustration begin to fall from my eyes.

"Oh really? Why can't I? I told this boy that he is not allowed to touch you, Bella. I'm making sure he goes away to jail for a long time for going against me!" Charlie roared at me, already pushing my vampire towards the door. I can't believe my own father was doing this to him, and yet, Edward was listening to him without fighting it. What the hell was in the air today?

Besides, I know my dad can't legally put Edward in jail. He can only do so if I press assault charges against him - which will _not_ be happening any time soon.

"Because, I'm not pressing charges! And, you can't do so either because I let Edward do that with my consent!" I yelled at him furiously, wiping away my tears roughly.

Charlie stopped when he heard this. He had a hand on Edward's shoulder from pushing him towards the door, and it still looked like he wanted to do so. But, he knew I was right, and I know for sure he didn't want to get into any trouble if he put Edward in jail without there being any charges. Charlie heaved an angry sigh and yanked Edward back who allowed him to do so. "Both of you, sit now." Charlie ordered, pointing to the couch.

Edward and I sat down next to each other, and watched my father pinch the bridge of his nose as he sat down in his armchair. His face was returning to its normal color, but I know he was still very pissed at what he had just seen. "Dad, look, I think we should talk this out maturely, like adults." I suggested after waiting ten minutes for him to calm down.

Charlie rubbed his face with his hands, before nodding. "Mind explaining to me why I had just seen you about to deflower my daughter?" Charlie growled at Edward. Edward shrank somewhat under his gaze, but I saw determination in his eyes. "Umm well, you know how us guys are, Chief Swan. Bella is so gorgeous, I couldn't resist. And, she wasn't pushing me away and had given me permission, so..." Edward tried explaining - or at least, tried giving him the natural teenage boy answer - but grimaced when Charlie looked at him murderously.

"Dad, stop it. You know how that type of thing works, and you know that you can't stop me from making my own decisions in life. This is just one of them." I came to Edward's rescue, looking over to see him smiling at me gratefully. Charlie then whipped his fiery glare at me and asked angrily, "And you think I'm okay with you two doing it? In my own house, no less?"

"Well if that's the case, then we'll go do it over at his house." I retorted just as hotly as he asked; oh wait. I think that was not the right thing to say at this moment. Charlie's face quickly became red with anger again. "You will most certainly _not_ being doing that at his house! In fact, I'm ordering you to stay away from him now, Bella!" Charlie barked. "What? You can't do that, Dad! You can't tell me who to date or not! That's my decision, and mine _alone!_" I hissed at him, my anger spiking. A tight feeling began forming in my chest; again with that weird feeling. It might have to do with what's going on with me.

"I have enough rights to tell you, Bella! You live under my roof, and follow my rules! Starting now is a new rule - you are not allowed to see Edward Cullen here, anymore!" Charlie snarled at me, standing up on his feet while scowling darkly down at Edward. "I'm fucking 18, dad! You have no right to do so!" I shouted at him, standing to my feet as well. "You're still living here with me, and what I say, goes!" Charlie growled.

"Then I guess I'm not living here anymore! Give me enough time to pack up all of my things. I'll be out of your hair for good, dad!" I yelled at him, grabbing Edward's cuffed hands and dragging him after me up the stairs to my room. "Isabella Marie Swan, get back here right now!" Charlie shouted at me as he followed us to the stairs. "No! I don't have to, now that I'm moving out of here!" I yelled at him, reaching my room with Edward in tow. I slammed the door and locked it while I began throwing things together in what little amount of suitcases I had.

"Bella, stop packing." I heard Edward say to me while he broke free from his cuffs, ripping them apart easily. "No. I'm leaving this house. He has no right to say I have to break up with you and never see you again. I'm an adult, and he can't tell me what to do like I'm five or something." I hissed at him with a huff, stuffing my clothes in a duffle bag.

"ISABELLA! STOP PACKING RIGHT NOW!" Charlie roared from the other side of the locked door, pounding on it with his fist. "NO!" I shouted, growling as I took down my pictures. "Bella, stop." Edward ordered, reaching out and grabbing my wrists in his cold hands. I looked up at him angrily, and saw his face was marred by a heavy frown. "What?" I asked him scathingly, just so pissed at my dad still.

"Bella, I'm not letting you move out of this house on terrible terms with Charlie. Think how hurt he'll be, and you'll just be as equally upset and sad. You'll regret your choice if you do this, and I refuse to let this drive a wedge between you and him." Edward explained to me sternly. I thought over his words, and eventually realized Edward was right.

Charlie meant a lot to me. I love him deeply and have been taking care of him ever since I've come to Forks to live with him. He's awkward, stern and really not that observant when I lie, but he loves me, can make me laugh at times, and I know that leaving him while we're fighting over him finding me and my fiancé about to have sex in his living room, is something I'll regret in the long run.

I couldn't let that happen. Besides, I wanted to be able to tell him I'm engaged with Edward before we begin sending out the invitations to the wedding - which I'm probably sure Alice will do after I resolve this mess with Charlie.

I looked up at Edward, ignoring my dad's yelling and pounding. "You'll help me with this, right? You'll help me get him to see reason and help me telling him that we're going to be together forever - won't you?" I asked him in a quiet whisper, terrified at the aspect of telling Charlie the truth all of a sudden.

I don't know why I had a sudden change of emotion, but it's probably me just realizing that I needed my dad in my life for as long as I can have him, before I was about to get married and spend the rest of my existence with my vampire.

Edward bent down and kissed my lips for a romantic peck. "Of course I will, my sweet angel. Just promise me you'll patch things up with him. He's so hurt and angry that your growing up fast - already having sex with her boyfriend before you can tell him. He feels like he's losing you to me, and wants to keep you as his little girl forever." Edward said to me, explaining my dad's anger.

I understood that my dad wanted me to stay young forever, but I was human - or at least, as human enough, what with the strong powers and abilities I was gaining - and he knows that I'll get older and be moving out soon.

"ISABELLA!" My dad roared from the other side, bringing me out of my thoughts. I sighed when I heard him, dropping the picture I had in my hand on my bed. Edward walked with me to my bedroom door, where I unlocked it and opened it slowly. Charlie still stood there, fuming visibly. "Dad," I began solemnly, trying to contain the small amount of anger I had in my still after remembering he was yelling at me to break up with Edward, not long ago.

"Finally decided to listen to me?" Charlie asked me, looking a little smug. "No. But, the talk we had downstairs was not considered really a talk." I replied, and Charlie scowled again. "So, let's all go down there and try talking again." I stated to him. I took Edward's hand in mine and we walked down the stairs together with my dad following right behind us. We entered the living room again and Edward and I sat down on the couch while my dad took the armchair again.

"Now, please, just listen, dad. I know you're not a big fan of him, but I love Edward, dad. I really do. You saw how I was without him last year." I stopped when Charlie grunted, looking away. Edward had flinched upon the mention of our dark era, so I looked back at him and kissed his cheek, patting his hand that was still in mine. "You know I was nothing more than a mindless zombie. I didn't eat, couldn't sleep, didn't talk. I was nothing without him. And from what I heard from Edward's family, Edward was just as equally depressed as I was."

"If he was, then why didn't he just come and get back together with you, instead of you running out on me to talk to him?" Charlie wondered out loud, interrupting me. _Crap; what do I tell him?_ I thought to myself. _Love, let me handle this one_. Edward's thoughts came into my mind. I tried holding back my jump of fright, as I sort of forgot that Edward and I could read each other's minds now.

"The reason why for that, sir, is because I had to stay away from her. I thought it would be for the best if Bella and I stayed away from each other, and forgot about one another. It was me trying to keep her safe from me. I didn't think I was the best choice for Bella, yet she didn't see that. I wanted her to move on from me, for her to be happy without me. But, apparently that wasn't the best choice, for Alice had called me and told me just how depressed Bella was. I refused to go back, knowing if I did, I would probably be hurting her and that she might fall for me again, when really, I wanted her to be happy without me. Though, you know Bella can be, and after hearing from my sister that I was so depressed I was about to... err, rid myself, Bella and Alice came to LA to talk me out of it.

"I'm very glad that they did. If they hadn't, I would most likely not be here at this moment. For what they have done, I realized that my leaving was the most foolish mistake I had ever made in my life. I knew I couldn't live without your daughter being in my life anymore, and after asking her if she could forgive me, and telling her that I loved her deeply, she took me back. Though, I'm still puzzled myself as why she did, after all the hurt I caused her during those horrible months." Edward paused to look at me inquisitively and raised a hand to stroke my cheek.

"The point I'm trying to get across here, sir, is that I love your daughter and she loves me back. We had talked to each other, wanting to know when we could spend the rest of our lives together. I didn't want to have sex with Bella before we get married, because my parents had taught me to treat a woman with respect and wait for that stage after we're married. But, Bella had convinced me otherwise, so here we are." Edward concluded, looking firmly over at my dad.

I looked up at him, proud of his explanation. He stood up to my father, explained to him the best way he could of why he left me, and was telling him that he wanted to be with me forever, and there was nothing that could separate us anymore. I was a little uncertain if his explanation would really make sense to my dad and fully answer his question, but I believe his answer was heartfelt and would probably put my dad in his place.

Charlie thought over Edward's answer, looking down at the ground with hard eyes. His thoughts were all over the place, thinking over Edward's answer, and after hearing about him saying he didn't want to have sex with me in the first place before we get married, it seemed like he was focusing on that while looking at my ring.

_I think he knows I'm engaged to you. _I thought at Edward, feeling my heart stutter in place. This was probably not going to end well if he's beginning to piece things together. _I know, my angel. But, we have to let him figure this out first before we tell him. _Edward thought back at me, squeezing my hand to reassure me.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour but was rather only a few minutes, my dad looked over at us, his gaze hard. "You're marrying him, aren't you?" Charlie asked me, though from his thoughts, he was hoping he was wrong.

I squared my shoulders, sitting up straight and looked at him firmly. "As much as you don't like him dad, yes. I'm marrying him." I told him. "Gah." Charlie blanched, his face becoming pale from hearing me admit it out loud. He hung his head, shaking it back and forth. _Is he going to be okay? _I asked Edward through my thoughts, hoping my dad would take this maturely. _He'll be fine, love. He's just shocked to hear that you really are marrying me. _Edward thought back at me. _He'll be yelling at me soon too, once we tell him just how soon we're getting married._ I thought back, feeling my fear rise up within me once more.

"Bells, please just tell me you're not pregnant and that's why you're marrying him. Tell me you're not pregnant, that you're using protection." Charlie pleaded with me in a sputter, his thoughts a jumbled mess between anger that I had kept yet another secret from him, and worry that I was pregnant and only marrying Edward out of wedlock. His face was red once more, and I could feel my own face becoming red in embarrassment.

"Dad, trust me, I'm not pregnant. We're using protection." I assured him. Okay, so the last part was really a lie; Edward hasn't used a condom ever since we started having sex, and I was not on any birth control pills. But, we figured that since Edward is a vampire and vampires couldn't reproduce, then we had no worries about not using protection of any sorts.

"Okay, good." Charlie replied, the red in his face slowly going down. "When's the big day?" Charlie asked next after an awkward moment of silence, his face in a grimace when he mentioned it. I could tell it was going to take him some time to get over the fact that I was engaged to be married to a boy that he didn't like so much. And, when we tell him when the wedding is going to be held, I know for sure he will not be pleased at all.

"Um..." I trailed off, before Edward took over. "We're hoping to have it sometime in two months, sir." Edward answered politely. Charlie looked up at us, shocked. "Two... months?" he asked, stunned and sounding a little angry again. "Yes, dad. Two months." I repeated, sighing. "Why though?" Charlie asked with a huff. "Dad, Edward just explained that he loves me. I love him just as much, and we know we can't wait." I answered him shortly, mentally rolling my eyes. Charlie would not be changing my mind at all about the date. He just needs to accept it.

Charlie sighed. It seemed like he was finally accepting it. "Alright, fine. Before you even ask, you have my blessing. But, I expect you to tell your mother about this, Bella. It's your business, and she needs to hear it all from you." Charlie stated to me, where I can hear from his thoughts, he was hoping Renee would be able to talk some sense into me in setting the wedding date at a later day.

"That reminds me... Dad? Can Edward and I go visit Renee, so we can tell her in person?" I asked him, and he got red in the face again, only this time, it went away just a quickly. _No use in trying to fight this off any longer. Besides, I know for sure she hasn't seen her in a long time._ Charlie's thoughts came into my head.

"Wait until the weekend, okay Bells?" Charlie asked of me. "Of course we'll wait, sir. Thank you for letting us go." Edward answered for me politely. Charlie nodded, and stood up, heading off into the kitchen.

"Well, I'd say that went well." Edward whispered to me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

He should know the worst has yet to come - telling Renee about all of this is going to be much worse.

* * *

**A/N: Err... I don't know if the beginning was really all that serious, and if it was funny near the end. I'd say it was rather serious-angry in the beginning, and then as it went on, just became serious, and then near the end it was a little funny but still held a serious edge to it... **

**But, I'd like to thank **_Ana Cecilia _**and **_AFL4ET_ **(You know who you are with those intials...) ****for the suggestion of how the chapter should go, as well thanking **_AFL4ET _**for a brilliant idea for future chapters, to explain Bella's odd happenings of how she got her abilities and such. ;)**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and I would like some votes to the new poll on my profile. It involves ****The Animal In You****, and I would really like it if any of the readers could go and vote for it. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	11. Panic and Fear

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XI~**

I woke up in my bed the next morning, to the feel of light kisses being placed on my shoulders. I hummed at the cold sensation left behind from those kisses, and looked over my shoulder, spotting my immortal Adonis there.

"Good morning, my dear Bella." Edward purred to me, continuing to place his lips on my clothed shoulders. "Good morning, my future husband to be." I whispered to him, turning over to lie on my back while Edward looked at me with dark eyes. " I'm so happy to hear that you're just as excited in getting married, as I am." Edward commented, and I smiled brightly up at him.

That's when I noticed the dark circles under his dark eyes.

"Edward, you need to hunt." I told him, frowning while raising a hand to trace the circle under his left eye. He sighed as I told him this, and he knew I was right. It's been so long since Edward went on a hunt, to satiate his vampire hunger. "You know I don't want to be away from you, though." Edward murmured to me a saddened voice, and I nodded my head. "And, I don't want you to be away from me either. But, I don't want you to be uncomfortable when around me." I pointed out.

I loved Edward dearly and he loves me just as much. After our dark era of separation and since we've been reunited, Edward and I have been inseparable - joined at the hip, refusing to be away from one another even for a minute. Whenever he's gone from the room, my heart feels like it stops beating, worried that he won't return to me, or he'll be harmed by some force of nature. I get sick with grief for every second he's not beside me. And, only when I have my arms around him and I can smell his unique scent, is only when I can breathe again.

Now that he has to hunt, I'm going to be a complete worried mess without him.

"Oh, silly, silly Bella." Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts, where I looked over to see him looking at me with haunted eyes. "After thinking you were dead for twenty-four hours in my darkest hour under that clock tower, I've come to realize that you're scent no longer bothers me. I need your scent like you need air to breathe, my Bella. Your scent is no longer a problem for me." Edward told me in a deep voice, as if he was remembering that time.

"Hey," I called to him quietly, placing my hand under his chin. He looked up at me without any hesitancy, with that sorrowed look still in his dark eyes. "No more remembering of that time, my sweet vampire." I ordered him, and leaning in, I kissed his lips quickly. "We're alive, well, and in two months, going to be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. That era of ours is over; it's behind us now and we'll never dwell on that point of our existence any longer, right?" I asked him, raising a finger and tapping his nose lightly.

Edward chuckled, his face lighting up considerably when I said that. "You're right, Bella. I'm trying to get rid of those long months without you, but they'll forever haunt me for as long as I shall live on this earth. It's a never movie, what with everyone basically reminding me through their thoughts. To see you, so broken and lifeless from the eyes of others, has made me see that you're the most important thing that has ever happened to me. I'll never leave you ever again - I can promise you that."

"I know you'll never leave me ever again, Edward." I stopped him from his explanation while my eyes had began tearing up as he talked. Edward has already apologized for what he has done and has explained why he left me. I understand all of it, and am glad he's here to stay from now on. Nothing is ever going to separate us anymore. But, he'll never forgive himself for what he's done because it's in his gentleman nature.

I turned my body over to face him on my side, and raised my right hand to his chest, over his still vampire heart. I looked up at him, hoping my eyes were conveying the love I had for him. "I love you, Edward. I have forgiven you for all that has happened, and now, all I want for you is to forgive yourself as well. I hate to see you beating yourself over this still, even though I've taken you back. So, please, let go of our darkest past, and live in the now like I am. I still remember that period, yes, but I'm focusing on you and our future instead of that. It's more important to me like you're the most important thing to me as well. It might add some years for you if you stop thinking negatively."

Edward had let out a loud laugh at my joke, shaking my small bed with the tremors of his guffawing. I smiled to myself while he laughed, happy that I could get him out of his dark mood this morning. I have no idea what brought him to feel so sad and remember our dark past, but whatever it was, I'm glad I could ease his nerves about it and get him laughing.

"You are absolutely amazing, my angel." Edward said to me when his laughter had subsided, and then planted a searing kiss on my lips, leaving me breathless after he pulled away. "Promise me you'll hunt soon?" I asked him in a daze when he was helping us sit up straight. "That soon, might be today, love." Edward told me, looking towards the window. I looked over, and saw that it was bright outside, meaning it was a sunny day today.

"Damn." I cursed to myself; looks like I'm going to have to suffer through many classes alone, without Edward, Alice and Jasper. "I'm sorry." Edward muttered to me when he heard me groan in agony. "No, it's fine. I understand that you can't go to school with me today." I replied, standing up from my bed.

"But, that doesn't mean I can't have some time spent with you before I go learn, right?" I asked him innocently while I gathered up some clothes and my toiletries for a shower. I heard a deep growl and suddenly found myself thrown over the shoulder of my vampire fiancé. "You're so lucky Charlie left early this morning." Edward growled to me while he carried me to the bathroom, me giggling like a crazy woman.

We spent some time in the shower together, reconnecting with one another since we had been interrupted by my dad yesterday and haven't had some "us" time since then. After we came down from our highs, Edward and I cleaned ourselves up before exiting the shower, wrapping each other up in the two towels left on the towel rack.

I got dressed, wearing Edward's shirt with a pair of shorts and sandals. I did my hair up in a loose wet bun and made sure I had my engagement ring with me while Edward sat on the toilet, only in his jeans and shoes; I was dying to go another round with him after I couldn't stop looking at his pale alabaster chest.

"You look so sexy in my shirt." Edward growled to himself when I was done getting dressed, running a hand through his darkened bronze hair. "Really?" I asked him coyly, walking over to him and standing between his legs. He rested his cold hands on my hips while I ran my finger through his wet messy hair. "Of course. It's a sign to everyone that you're mine and no one else's." Edward purred, nuzzling his nose into my clothed chest, making me let out a low moan.

A sudden knock of the closed bathroom door had me jumping. "Get your asses out of there, you two! You need to get to school, Bella, and you need to hunt, Edward!" Alice's voice rang out from the other side. I frowned in irritation when I heard it was her, and Edward chuckled. He stood up and walked us over to the door, opening it to reveal an angry pixie and a uncomfortable looking husband of hers.

"Thank you for finally moving." Alice grumbled, her eyes darkening in agitation. Jasper's eyes too looked dark; maybe all three of them needed to hunt today. "Bella, I can't let you go to school looking like that!" Alice suddenly cried out, appalled at my appearance. "What? Why not?" I asked her with a huff, crossing my arms over one another.

"You look so frumpy, like you just rolled out of bed." Alice whined, and I heard Edward growling from behind me. "Alice, Bella looks beautiful. She certainly does _not _look frumpy." Edward growled at her, wrapping his arms around my waist momentarily to kiss my wet hair. "Alice, I look fine, okay? I'm going to school like so, and there's nothing you can do otherwise." I argued with her, and then led Edward down the stairs with me to the kitchen.

I ate my breakfast with three vampires waiting around for me to finish, and when I did, Edward kissed me goodbye for the three of them disappeared. I reluctantly then got my bag and left my house, driving to school in my rusty truck.

Soon, I arrived at the school, gaining the attention of others when they heard my loud noisy truck park in one of the Cullen sibling's spots. I exited the car with my bag in hand, and looked around the parking lot for my human friends. Thankfully, I spotted them hanging around what looked like Mike's car, and I crossed the parking lot, walking over to them.

"Hey guys." I greeted them, stopping by Angela. "Bella! Where have you been lately?" Jessica asked me in an excited tone. I haven't hung out with them for a while - ever since Alice, Rosalie and Esme had given more lessons on how to seduce Edward, really. "I've been a little busy doing some things with Alice - all for the wedding. By the way, she says she would love to have you and Angela come by my house one of these days to help out with some of the details." I answered her, smiling as I hugged Angela around the shoulders briefly.

"Speaking of the little pixie, where is she, Ed and Jasper?" Eric asked me suddenly, looking around the parking lot for them. "It's sunny, Eric. You know their whole family always goes hiking on sunny days." Mike pointed out for him, and I nodded my head. "Have you told your parents about the big news yet?" Angela asked me while the others talked about some weekend plans. She was the only one who knew that I hadn't told Charlie and Renee about my engagement yet.

"My dad found out about it yesterday after he caught... um, me and Edward in a rather sticky situation." I whispered to her, blushing when I remembered yesterday. "Oh." Angela said, blushing; probably understanding what "sticky situation" I was talking about. "As for my mom, my dad is expecting me to tell her when Edward and I go to Florida this weekend to visit her." I added in.

"Sweet! You're going to Florida?" Mike asked out loud, cluing in on our conversation. "Yep - to tell my mom about my engagement." I told him, grimacing. "Why the frown, Bella?" Jessica asked me, looking confused. "If I thought my dad finding out about this engagement was bad, then my mom's reaction is going to be ten times worse." I told her, shuddering. They gave me their sympathy, wishing me luck with telling her, just before the bell rang.

Classes went by slowly without having any of my vampire family members by, and it was exceptionally annoying in my first period with Rainer there. We had to pair up with someone for an assignment, and immediately Rainer tried being my partner once he saw I was alone and unprotected without Edward being there. Chase looked annoyed at his brother's persistence in being my partner, but I definitely owe Angela for saving me from him when she and Ben asked me to be their third partner. I readily accepted their offer and made my escape, knowing that Angela was going to receive many gracious thanks from me all day.

When it came to lunch, I was gaining a headache from hearing all thoughts of every single student, a constant buzz going through my head. Ugh. I don't know how Edward can stay sane with all of these voices going on in my head.

"Bella, you don't look so hot." Jessica pointed out while we were eating our lunch. _I wonder why she keeps rubbing her head like that; does she have a headache or something? _her thoughts buzzed in my head, worried about my state as of now. "I'm fine, Jess. Really." I reassured her, leaning back and tried focusing on only my friends' thoughts right now. The headache was slowly going away thankfully, but there was still a bit of pain.

"Oh, before I forget to mention," I began, gaining my friends' attention. "The wedding is going to be held sometime in April." I told them, and they looked shocked upon hearing this. "Really? So soon?" _I would never pin Bella for wanting to get married in just two months while she's still in school. But, I guess she and Edward just loves each other so much, they want to get married right away._ Angela asked me.

"Angie, we seriously need to begin looking for dresses soon! Only two months to get them!" Jessica worried out loud to her, and began digging through her bag, before pulling out some magazines that were filled with pictures of beautiful dresses. "Sweet; only two months before I can show off my awesome dance skills." Mike teased, and began doing the robot in his seat, making the other two boys and me laugh at his goofiness.

"I hear there's a wedding going on - who's the lucky bride and groom?" I heard that sickening voice before I felt his hands sit on top of my shoulders. I hissed when I felt my skin tingle in pain, and roughly pushed those hands away from me. "None of your business, you ass." Jessica growled at Rainer, looking up from her magazine.

"Oh, come on. I'm just curious." Rainer argued defensively, sitting beside me in the extra seat, Chase standing behind him. "And you're going to stay curious, as you're not invited to said wedding." Mike snapped at him, defending me. "Rainer, let's go." Chase spoke up; I think that's the first time I ever heard him speak up before. "No. We're staying." Rainer ordered his brother forcefully, glaring up at him.

I stood up from my seat, fed up with him pestering me for details about my wedding, when it was none of his business. Placing my hands on my hips, I glowered down at him, my chest tightening with utter rage for his annoying behavior. "Look, your brother is being the polite and smart one, so it would be wise of you to follow his lead and leave." I growled at him.

Rainer stood up as well, his thoughts all hormonal at my stance and imagining many dirty things involving me, him and a bed. "Well, well. I think I like you feisty, Bella." Rainer said, completely ignoring my order for him to leave. He raised a hand towards my cheek, and I snapped.

I slapped his hand away, and raising a foot, I kicked him hard in the chest. He flew back, sailing over students' heads, before landing on top of a table, breaking it upon impact. I gasped at what I just did, and heard my friends' gasps of shock next to me. Chase looked between the distance I had put between me and his brother - roughly about ten feet or so - and then looked over at me, his eyes wide.

If I was becoming a vampire or some mythical creature, then what I had just done, was not the brightest of moves.

I quickly gathered up my things and said goodbye to my friends, before running out of there; thank god when I ran now, I was no longer clumsy. I ran all the way out to the parking lot while I dialed for Esme, my heart stuttering in worry. I can't believe I was so foolish to do that! I just hope Esme won't mind about me doing this.

_"Hello?" _her sweet honey voice greeted me as I hopped into the cab of my truck. "Uh, hi Esme. It's me, Bella." I greeted her back, my breath shallow while I tried starting my old truck up. _"Bella? Is there something wrong, sweetie?" _Esme asked me in a motherly tone; I could hear the others in the background. "Um, kind of, yeah. Listen, I'm leaving the school right now, so is it alright I go to the mansion and spend some time there?" I asked her, finally starting my car. With my little stunt back in the cafeteria, I had a feeling my friends might want to know what happened. I couldn't deal with all of that, so the only solution was to hide myself at the elusive Cullen mansion.

_"Oh, of course, Bella honey. You can use that key we gave to you to get in. Would you like it if we came home to meet up with you there?" _Esme asked me worriedly while I drove out of the parking lot, trying to calm my nervous breath and heart. "Oh, no, no. You and the others continue hunting. I'll be fine on my own." I assured her, hating the idea of being the cause to ruin their hunting trip.

_"Are you sure, honey? We'd be more than willing to come home earlier and see what's bothering you." _Esme offered, persistent on coming home to be there for me. "Really, Esme. I'll be fine." I reassured her. And, after a few more words and promises of me being fine, we hung up on each other.

I must be the most stupid human ever. I've probably put my vampire family's secret at risk with my little stunt back in that cafeteria. I'm going to be questioned like crazy and with my big mouth no doubt, I might spill their secret to my friends, and then they'll be questioned about their lives and their secret. Then they'll have to leave - oh no. Edward might leave me again. He won't want to stay with me if I spill his family's secret on accident. He'll hate me.

He won't love me.

He won't want to get married with me.

_I'll lose him again._

Tears of fear at the idea of that spilled from eyes while I struggled to drive normally and calmly to the Cullen mansion. Why is it that I'm acting so crazily nowadays? There must be something wrong with me.

I finally reached the home, and just as I was getting out of the truck, the tears fell faster than before, while my chest was tightening - only instead of it being from angry, it was tightening from my gripping fear. Embarrassing gasps of air escaped from my mouth while I stumbled up the steps with the key to the house in my hand.

Through what seemed like a growing panic attack, I was able to open the front door and stagger inside, gasping for air. My fears of my stupid stunt costing my vampire family's secret were overpowering my weak human body, for I collapsed on the cool flooring of the entry way, trying to calm myself down.

"BELLA!" I heard my angel's panicked voice, and felt the cool arms embracing me.

Then, I heard a final gasp, followed by me whispering Edward's name, before darkness engulfed me.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

_A sharp hiss ripped through the air. It was dark, with only dim lighting allowing me to see shadowy figures moving quickly. My vision was blurred - obscured - for everything at the edges were fuzzy. It was terrifying me that I couldn't see clearly - it all filled me with unease._

_Then, it was as if someone took away a hazy film or something away from eyes, and I could finally see everything so clearly._

_People of a mass number suddenly appeared. They were moving around quickly. They ranged from various ages - young and old - while they were in different sizes - skinny and fat. I could also see their features, even in their fast speeds, and I was able to make out two similarities between all of them. _

_Pale skin and bloody red eyes. _

_Roars and snarls tore through the air, while howls of pain mingled in with the noise. Some were going through the transformation of becoming a newborn vampire, while others were fighting with those who were able bodied and not in massive pain._

_The stench of blood was pungent. It burned my nose, and my stomach became queasy with the odor that hung heavily in the air._

_Suddenly, my vision moved to the right, and I spotted someone familiar._

_Riley Biers._

_He was walking slowly and calmly amongst the area filled with enraged newborn vampires. He looked at them with disgusted red eyes, a heavy frown marring his boyish face._

_"Filthy animals." he muttered in a growl, still walking around calmly._

_A shrill howl of pain had Riley looking to his left. I followed him, and saw him looking at a small figure that was curled up in the corner behind a stack of crates. Riley walked towards the small figure and crouched down, looking at the person._

_"W-What's h-happening t-t-to me?" I heard a high pitched voice ask out loud in worry, where I then heard that person gasping for air. Through Riley's eyes, I was able to see who was he talking to. _

_Sitting in front of him was a small teenage girl, who looked to be about 16 years old. She was pale, her eyes were wide and pitch black with hunger. Her hair was long, dark, curly and wild. Her tiny hand was clasped at her small throat, and she looked up at Riley helplessly._

_"You're hungry, little one." Riley stated out the obvious, but through his voice, I could detect... caring? Love? _

_Did he care about this young newborn girl?_

_A loud scream was heard behind him, but Riley didn't dare to look at the source. The young girl looked petrified from the noise, and winced. _

_"Don't worry. You'll get some food soon." Riley told her._

_Then, the vision faded..._

I awoke with a start, bursting upright. "Bella." I heard a sigh of relief before I felt ice cold arms wrap themselves around my torso tightly. I wrapped my arms around my angel once I recognized his glorious scent, and buried my nose in his hard shoulder, loving the feeling of having him near me. "I was so worried, my love. You scared me to death." Edward whispered to me while he frantic hands ran through my hair.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and let him pull me back. His eyes were bright and golden, but his beautiful pink lips were shaped into a frown. "Please, never again scare me like that." Edward pleaded with me, and raised a thumb to my bottom lip where he stroked it softly. "I promise." I assured him, kissing his thumb.

"Oh, Bella sweetie!" I heard the cry of Esme, and I soon felt her embracing me into a hug from behind. I turned in her arms and hugged her back, and soon felt the other Cullens coming over to give me a hug as well. When they pulled away, I could see that we were all in the living room, with me sitting at one end of the couch.

"Jeez, Bells. You gave us all quite a scare there." Emmett tried lightening up the mood with some light teasing, but all I could do was give him a grimace. "I really am sorry for scaring all of you like that." I apologized once more, but Carlisle raised a hand and waved it dismissively. "There's no need for you to apologize, Bella dear. What we would all like to know though is why you were so panicky when we found you. Judging from your phone call with Esme, you were awfully afraid of something that happened at the school. Could you please tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked, sitting down in a seat across from me.

"Oh... well..." I trailed off, the memories of what happened in the cafeteria replaying in my mind. Edward saw this, and even smirked when he saw through my mind, of when I had kicked Rainer away from me. "I might've done something stupid." I admitted sheepishly. "Nonsense, Bella. Anything that you do is never stupid. Albeit, dangerous at times, yes - but never stupid." Edward argued with me quietly.

"But, Edward, what I did today calls for stupidity! I might've exposed you're secret!" I hissed at him, feeling my eyes tear up once more. "What?" Rosalie hissed, angry. "Bella, what happened today was you not exposing anything." Edward retorted, reassuring me. "Yes it was! With whatever's going on with me and everyone thinking I'm turning into a vampire, I surely did expose the secret!" I wailed, burying my face in my hands.

"Mind explaining all of this to us non-mind readers?" Emmett piped in, completely clueless to the situation at hand. I, with the help of Edward, told them what had happened during lunch, of how Rainer had gotten me so angry that I kicked him back with strength that seems impossible for me, a seemingly average teenage girl, to withhold.

"Bella, I agree with Edward. That does not count as you exposing our secret." Alice said to me after I was done explaining. "It merely counts as you defending yourself against a boy who had no right to touch you." Jasper added in helpfully. "It does count as me exposing your secret! My friends are going to be asking me how I was able to do that, and I know I'll be stupid and let the secret slip, and they'll be all over you with questions and then you'll have to leave again!" I wailed at them irrationally.

I was getting so worked up about this that I finally noticed my stomach was churning terribly with fear. I bolted to my feet and ran as quickly as I could to the kitchen, where I wrenched and heaved up what little food I had eaten today, spilling the contents all over the stainless steel of the sink. Someone was holding my hair back while whispering coos of comfort, trying to get me to calm down.

When I finished emptying my stomach, I leaned back and came face to face with Esme. She brushed back my hair and smiled at me. "Better?" She asked, grabbing a paper towel off of the paper towel rack behind me and wiping my mouth free of barf with it. I nodded my head, and let Esme guide me back to the living room. There, she helped me sit down beside Edward who immediately wrapped his strong arms around me and cuddled me close into his side.

"Are your alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked me once Esme was beside him. "Yes. I'm fine." I replied, nodding my head. "Okay, good. Now, getting back to our discussion. Bella, what happened with you at the cafeteria is nothing. While you may think you've exposed our secret, you didn't. Jasper is right; it was only you defending yourself against Rainer - unwanted attention that you certainly didn't want." Carlisle explained to me gently.

"But -" "Bella, listen to Carlisle. He's right. There's no worry." Rosalie piped in then, not looking so angry like she did at the start of this discussion. I sighed, but finally agreed with the family. They were right; I was only protecting myself against Rainer. Their secret wasn't at stake. Everything is fine. I really overreacted about that whole situation; it probably has to deal with what's going on with me and everything.

Alice's gasp had me looking over at her, and I saw her eyes were dazed. I knew that look from anywhere.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked her worriedly, flitting to her side. I was only able to catch bits and pieces of her choppy vision, but I got the gist of it.

"What is that, Alice?" Edward asked her, reading her mind like I was.

"Victoria... She'll be here... Tonight." Alice stated out loud in a monotone.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! A new chapter~**

**Yeah, Bella was really OOC in this. Very emotional and worrisome. But, I know why she was like so. ;D**

**So, what will happen now that Alice has seen Victoria?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, to see what's going to happen to the Cullens and Bella. :)**

**Reviews and votes to the poll on my profile would be greatly appreciated. :3**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	12. Border Line Drama

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XII~**

The Cullens immediately went crazy after hearing Alice's announcement.

"Sweet! We get to fight tonight!" Emmett bellowed, jumping to his feet with his face showing his exuberance.

"Great, now I get to kill the bitch for threatening my sister's safety." Rosalie cheered sadistically, an evil glint in her eyes.

"What? Why didn't you see this earlier?" Edward erupted angrily, standing to his feet and glaring menacingly at Alice.

"Oh dear! She's arrived so soon?" Esme cried out worriedly, looking down at me and frowning, knowing she was afraid for my safety.

"Do we have enough time to hide Bella?" Carlisle asked her, looking over at her thoughtfully.

"How much time do we have before she arrives? Is she alone? Or does she have others with her?" Jasper asked her inquisitively, standing protectively over her as well.

"STOP!" Alice and I screamed out from the flurry of activity. They all looked at us, surprised from our outburst. Being the human here as well as hearing the flurry of their crazy thoughts, my mind was working in overload in trying to catch every word they were uttering. And, for Alice, with all of the decisions they were making in dealing with this was overwhelming her. Of course, they probably couldn't help it either.

"First off, all of you calm down! You keep making so many decisions, I'm about to implode from all of it. Also, you're freaking Bella out as well with you all freaking out over this!" Alice snapped at them, glaring at everyone except for Esme. Thankfully, taking Alice's words in, they calmed down and settled back into their original positions before Alice said Victoria was coming.

"Now, I will answer your questions one at a time, okay?" Alice soothed them, and they nodded. "Good. Yes, Esme, she has arrived. No, Carlisle, there's no time to hide Bella, but she'll have to stay here. Rose, Emmett, I can't be sure if we do get to fight and kill Victoria tonight, as we haven't really found her yet and don't know if we'll be able catch her. Edward, I couldn't see this any earlier because it was probably a snap decision Victoria made to come here, so don't start yelling at me. And, finally, we only have about forty-five minutes close to an hour before she arrives officially. She is alone and not with others." Alice explained slowly.

"Why did you ask if there were others, Jasper?" I asked immediately before anyone else could begin asking for further details. I was wondering why he asked that; did he know if she had others following her? Surely Victoria was alone... right?

Everyone looked up at him, wondering what his answer was like me. Jasper stood straight and I could hear in his thoughts that he had many theories. "Well, I asked that because remember the two intruders in your room, Bella?" Jasper asked, looking over at me. With a shudder at the flooding memories, I nodded. Edward saw my shuddering and brought me over to sit in his lap, where he nuzzled his nose into my neck, cheek and hair in comfort. I took solace in his embrace and continued to listen to Jasper.

"Those two intruders' trails led me all over the town and all the way to Seattle. But, the scent had disappeared and I couldn't really pinpoint of where they might've ran off to or how their scents had somehow... evaporated. I've been trying to get better at detecting specific scents and separating them from others - basically, I have been trying to track. I went back to Seattle several times following their scent trails, and then searched high and low for their scents, because I believe the humans' scents obscured the vampires' scents somehow.

"Finally, I found their scents," Jasper paused when he saw that everyone looked surprised at this bit of new information. Really? He finally found them again?

He smirked at our expressions before continuing. "The scents led me all the way to the darker side of Seattle, where not many rather good characters reside, and the economy isn't the greatest. Their scents were mixed with other vampires' scents, and were all over the place; I'm still in shock of how I was able to focus on their scents mainly, what with all of the odors of others. And, trust me - there was a _lot_ of other vampire scents there.

"Anyways, following those two trails of Bella's bedroom intruders, it led me all the way to a lumber yard near water, and I could see from a fairly good distance, that there were other newborns at this lumber yard." he paused when I gasped out loud. From his thoughts, I could see through his eyes of the lumber yard, and saw the newborns, where the scene looked exactly like the one from my dream vision... thing.

"What is it, Bella?" Jasper asked me, raising an eyebrow. "I... What you saw there, with the newborns - it looks exactly like the same place from my dream; right down to the ravenous newborns." I told him. "What dream?" Edward asked; that's weird. I wonder why he couldn't see my dream. He's able to read my thoughts, so wouldn't that mean he could see my dreams as well?

Nevertheless, I explained to everyone my dream, and Edward looked mad when he heard about Riley Biers being in it; I could tell he was still mad at that guy after he attempted to rape me. "That's so eerie - I was able to find the very place of where your dream vision took place, as well as it is weird you can have visions now like Alice." Jasper commented.

"It must deal with Bella's body changing, like how she can read minds, run at vampire speeds and having advanced hearing and sight." Carlisle offered as explanation, tapping his chin in thoughtfulness. "Have you've gotten any results on Bella's blood samples yet, Carlisle?" Edward asked him, but he shook his head.

"Can you continue with your theory, brother?" Emmett asked Jasper seriously, with no sign of teasing or excitement anymore; all trace of it disappeared after hearing Alice's statement of not being sure they'd be able to catch Victoria tonight.

Jasper nodded and continued on from where he left off after I've interrupted. "I was lucky enough to be too far away for them to sniff out my scent - that or they were too preoccupied in fighting with one another to notice me. But, while I observed them, Bella's first intruder - Riley - appeared with other newborns, and... Victoria." Jaspers was cut off once more, when everyone gasped.

"Do you think Victoria had someone there creating all of those newborns? Or maybe she was creating them?" Rosalie asked him. "It could be possible. She certainly had help in creating them - and maybe it was from an outside party." Jasper's thoughts strayed off to him finding a scent that was identified as some of the Volturi guard members.

"You think the Volturi was helping her creating these newborns?" Edward spoke after he read his thoughts. "It's possible. But, what I'm wondering is why were they there?" Jasper questioned out loud. "Maybe they came to see if I was changed yet or not." I offered, remembering the deal we had made with Aro back at Volterra. They were probably checking in early to see if the Cullens made good with their promise.

"I have a feeling it's because of the massacre going on at Seattle. With the large numbers of the killings, it's no doubt they probably thought it was the work of a newborn vampire." Carlisle offered next, and the Cullens seemed to agree with his theory.

"Now do you get why I asked if she was alone or not?" Jasper asked us, and we nodded our heads.

I was hit with the same choppy visions of Victoria again, where I was probably reading Alice's mind and she was having that vision once again. "It's definite; Victoria will be here tonight." Alice confirmed out loud once she resurfaced from her visions. "So, what will we do?" Rosalie asked then.

"We must meet up with her in the forest and see if we can catch her and end this - once and for all." Edward stated in determination, and it seemed like they were all in agreement. "What can I do to help?" I asked, standing to my feet. With my body changing, maybe now I could be of help to the family, instead of just waiting idly on the sidelines.

"Absolutely nothing." Edward answered sternly, standing up after me. "No! Edward, you can't just let stay here, sitting like a duck! My body is changing, and that means I can help this time!" I argued with him, glaring up at him. "But you're still human, and I refuse to let you even be near that vile woman. You will be sitting here at home, safe and sound, and that's final." Edward said to me definitively, glaring back at me.

I released a growl of rage at his tone; he was treating me like a five year old again! "I don't know, Ed. Maybe Bells might be able to help with us." Emmett came to my defense. "See? At least my brother thinks I can be of help!" I growled at Edward and stomped over to Emmett, hugging him in thanks.

"Well, I'm with Edward, Bella. I love you like you are my sister, and I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Rosalie stated and stood by Edward. Soon, it came down to us splitting into two sides once more; Emmett and Jasper were with me helping, saying I might be a great help in distracting Victoria before they would go in for the kill.

But, Rosalie and Esme were with Edward, worried about my safety and not wanting for me to get hurt. Alice and Carlisle were torn as to what to do, but when Alice went with Edward, I had a feeling of where Carlisle would end up.

"I'm sorry, Bella dear. But I have to agree with Edward - you're my newest daughter, and the most fragile at this time, even with you changing. I would never be able to live with myself if you were to get hurt; it would be devastating to everyone. Please see reason, Bella." Carlisle begged with me when he walked over to Edward's side.

"Majority rules - you are staying home tonight, Bella." Edward ordered me, looking at me sternly.

Grr, what is with everyone treating me like I'm just this fragile human? The more rational side of myself was internally agreeing with the decision and knew that they were right - that I shouldn't be endangering myself by being near a crazed female psycho vampire who's been out to get me ever since my vampire family has killed her mate from killing me. But the irrational side of myself hated the fact that Edward got me so riled up with anger and treating me childishly that we made our family take sides.

"I hope your happy with your choice, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. As well as being happy that you won't be touching me for the next few days." I snarled at him, then ran away from the living room, hot angry tears running from my eyes when I climbed up the stairs. "Bella!" Edward cried out in anguish from the first level, but I didn't hear him following after me.

I ran all the way up to the guest bedroom that was set up for any visitors, and slammed the door, locking it. And, then, I ran to the adjoining bathroom and threw up again; thanks to strong anger I had, it churned my stomach horribly and made me sick for the second time today.

After cleaning myself up, I lied in the bed in the room, crying into the pillow and ignoring everyone. I was acting like a child, I know. I was just so pissed that most of the family couldn't see my side of the situation, where I was strong enough to be able to take care of this evil woman who was after me, and not be harmed badly because I was becoming stronger in some way.

Finally, when it was getting close to it being an hour since I've came into the room, I heard the family's thoughts slowly fading away, and hear them running away from the home. _Love, please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'm sorry I made you furious with me, but it's for your own good._ Edward's apologetic thoughts came into my head when they were running away.

_Just leave me alone, you jerk. _I thought angrily back at him, huffing mentally. I heard him sigh in his mind, and with one last apology, his and their thoughts disappeared.

I sat there in the room, alone in the large mansion. Great.

After sitting in the room for more than thirty minutes, doing nothing, a vision suddenly appeared before my eyes.

_A flash of red zipped between the tree lines. Victoria was bouncing back and forth, leading the Cullens towards a river. There, she jumped over to the other side, and Edward in all fury, followed her._

_"Edward, NO!" Most of the Cullens screamed out, just as werewolves appeared and lunged for Edward..._

I let out a shocked scream of horror, and jumped up from my bed. I sprinted out of the bedroom, out of the house and over the railing of the back patio, where I ran into the forest and followed my vampire family's scents, hoping I could get to them in time before Edward gets himself killed.

This is why I should've went with them. I had a feeling that when they would chase after her, Edward would be too blind in rage with her for endangering my life. She would've led him to that river - maybe that the infamous treaty line or something between the Cullens and the werewolves. And, apparently, if any vampire crosses that line, they'll be killed instantly by werewolves.

No matter how angry I was with him, I would not be letting Edward die.

I ran with all my might through the forest, my legs screaming out in protest. But, I pressed on, where I held onto the thread of hope, that I would get there in time and stop from Edward getting himself killed.

"On your left!" I finally heard Alice's voice, where they must've found Victoria finally. I heard their footfalls following after; I think it's rather weird they haven't noticed me being there, but they were probably too focused on the vengeful vampire.

I had an idea, and put it into use. I burst through the tree line, finding myself standing at the edge of a river that was below. "Wait!" I heard Carlisle shout out loud, just as Victoria - all in her terrifying glory - leaped from the edge where the Cullens were, and sailed through the air over to the other side. "The wolves will take care of her." Carlisle advised his family, when all of a sudden, three giant wolves burst through the trees. There was a midnight black one, a russet one - Jacob - and a brown one.

_Yes! Finally we get to kill some vampires! _The brown one thought - I have a feeling it was Paul. Jacob agreed with his thoughts, sounding happy. _Both of you, focus. _I heard Sam's stern voice order them, and they soon shut up.

They chased after Victoria, and I knew I had to step in soon, to distract her.

I backed up, and then ran at fast speeds, and when it came to edge, I jumped and soar through the air. "Is... that Bella?" I heard Esme ask out loud in shock while I flew through the air. _Bella? _I heard Jacob's questioning thought, and then he turned his wolf head and saw me flying over to their side. "Damn it! BELLA!" I heard Edward's roar while he and his family ran on the other side.

_Shit. What's that human girl doing? _I heard Paul ask in his thoughts, just as I landed on the other side, tumbling to the ground and rolling to a stop. I ran at fast speeds, running alongside Victoria. Victoria looked shocked at how I was running alongside her and her thoughts a mess. _Strange. Their human pet is able to run beside me? She seems... different. She certainly reeks of the mind reader, and vice versa of him as well. I wonder...?_

With her mind focused on me, she didn't see it coming when I snarled and rushed into her side, tackling her over the edge. We fell over the edge and fell into the river below, her taking the force of the fall. Water was splashed when we landed, and it rained down upon us after being shot into the air.

Victoria growled at me and pushed me off of her, causing me to fly into the air. She took off again, and when I fell back down, I landed in the arms of Edward. Jacob stayed behind because I could smell his odor from above us, for he was waiting to see how I fared after trying to attack that she witch of a vampire.

Edward's family continued on with the chase for Victoria, with the aid of Sam and Paul. So, that meant I was left in the arms of one pissed off fiancé of mine.

_How stupid can you be, leech? You let her run after that psycho - she could've been killed! _I heard Jacob scream at Edward through his thoughts; he released a low growl of fury as well. "I didn't let her do this, Jacob. She did this all on her own. It was a majority decision we made for Bella to stay home." Edward informed him out loud in a angry huff, refusing to stray his menacing glower from my eyes.

Inside, I was terrified of his vampire glare, but I had to stay steely calm on the outside.

"Isabella, this has to be one of the most dangerous stunts you could ever pull tonight." Edward growled at me then, his eyes black with rage. "Did you ever think of your own safety at all? Did you ever think of you getting hurt from that woman?" Edward asked me incredulously, but I only stared up at him with my lips in a tight line.

"Did it ever cross your mind of how terrible I would feel if you were to get hurt? I would never be able to live if that woman..." he choked up in tearless sobs, and I looked up at him. Pain marred his beautiful angular face, and I knew I had messed up this time. "I was trying... to keep you from getting killed." I whispered to him, showing him the vision I had that motivated me to come here tonight.

"But it wouldn't have been definitive, my love." Edward argued, cupping my cheeks in his hands. "It might've not been true, but even so, I had to come here, to protect you from her and from your actions. You matter a lot to me, Edward. I'm so sorry for how childish I acted back at the house. If that vision came true, I would've hated myself so much if you were to get hurt." Edward hushed me by kissing my lips tenderly and lovingly, where he thought in his head, he was accepting my apology as well as apologizing for our fight.

"You're safe. That's all that matters to me." Edward purred to me, nuzzling his nose with mine and blowing his cold breath in my face when he breathed out through his nose.

_Ugh. Someone please kill me. _Jacob's disgusted thoughts rang through my head. He was irritated by our open display of reconnecting with one another after our fight. "You can leave, Jacob. No one said you had to stay." Edward said tersely, not too pleased with Jacob's thoughts. "Can you take me home?" I asked him, feeling tired after running through the woods and attacking Victoria. "Tired, my angel?" Edward asked me teasingly while he picked me up in his arms.

"Mmhmm." I hummed, feeling my eyes close slowly in exhaustion. It's been a very rough day, and all I wanted to do right now is go home and curl up in my bed with my vampire lying right beside me.

_Bells? _Jacob's questioning thoughts had me staying awake though. "What?" I whined out loud, hearing Edward chuckle from my behavior. _Are you still mad at me from... you know? _Jacob asked me, and looking up lazily, I could see Jacob dig his werewolf paw into the dirt ground sheepishly. I could tell he was still embarrassed from the last time it was us three, when he tried killing Edward.

"Yeah, I kind of am, Jake." I answered him, sighing and noticing his werewolf face droop in sadness. "You don't expect me to forgive you for nearly killing my fiancé, now do you?" I asked him rhetorically, and he hung his head. Once again, I sighed. "Jacob, look. I really want things to go back to the way they were - you, being my best friend, without wanting to kill Edward. You know I love him. Why is it difficult for you to see that?" I asked him seriously, leaning my head on Edward's shoulder with him still carrying me bridal style.

_I... Bella, have you ever thought about it? It being you and me, instead of it being you and... him. _Jacob asked me, looking over at Edward. I looked over at Edward, noting he was trying his hardest to stay out of this conversation. He wanted it to be me talking to Jacob, without him hearing it. He was so polite and sweet for doing this, and from his mind, he was curious to see if I ever thought of it like Jacob was thinking of it.

I had tried imagining it myself at one point. I did imagine Jacob and I together, holding hands, laughing, talking about our futures... kissing even. But, it didn't sit well with me. It seemed awkward... unnatural. To me, Jacob was supposed to be my best friend - my brother - and I was uncomfortable thinking about Jacob and I being as more than friends; more than family.

With Edward, it was right. It was natural, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable.

Edward had read my thoughts, and smiled at me happily when he heard them. "I have thought about it, Jacob. I really have." I told Jacob, and he looked down at me, his eyes sparkling with hope. _Really? _He asked in his mind. "Yes. But... I'm sorry Jacob. While I have thought of it, it doesn't seem right. It seems awkward, unnatural, and makes me uncomfortable. With you... you're just a friend, Jake. A brother, sometimes." I explained to him, knowing it will hurt him.

_Oh. _He thought dejectedly, and his werewolf body slumped, where it looked like he was frowning. I looked up at Edward, asking him through my thoughts if he could help me up onto the edge. He nodded and helped me climb up to where Jacob was waiting on his side of the river. Jacob looked up at me sadly, while I walked over to him slowly.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I know you're hurt about me saying that, but it's the truth. It would be better if you knew the truth instead of me feeding you lies. You'll always be my best friend, my brother... my sun. Please... I want to have you in my life still." I begged with him, trying to get him to see reason. Him wanting me to love him more than I could give, was tearing at my heart. I cared about Jacob, but with his wanting me to love him like he loves me, would cause tears at my relationship with him and with Edward.

Tears were pooling at my eyes, and Jacob released a wolf sigh. _Don't you start crying on me, Bella. _Jacob warned me in a teasing voice, and I let out a shaky laugh. He came over to where I stood, and I moved around a bit so I could give him a hug with my short skinny arms, around his thick werewolf neck. _I'm sorry I was making this difficult for you, Bella. I never meant for you to feel like you had to choose - I only wanted you to see your options. I can see you made your decision and there's no changing it. I won't ever make you go through that again._ Jacob thought towards me.

"Thank you Jacob. Besides, if I did choose you, it's more than likely that you would leave me sooner or later, once you imprinted." I told him, stepping back after hugging him. _You're right. But, I still would've wanted you in my life somehow. _Jacob argued, and I smiled.

"Don't worry, Jake. You'll meet that special girl soon. She's going to be perfect for you." I murmured to him, petting his muzzle gently. Jacob nodded, a hopeful gleam in his eyes, and then, he said goodbye to me before turning and lumbering off into the trees. I turned around and hopped off delicately from the ledge, landing right in Edward's arms once more.

"You're amazing, Bella." Edward whispered in awe once I was in his arms again, looking down at me with pure adoration and pride. "You just love to put me on such a high pedestal, don't you?" I asked him teasingly, and Edward chuckled. "A pedestal that you deserve." Edward countered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Shall I take the most perfect woman in the world home now?" Edward asked me in a alluring voice, his eyes smoldering while he began walking. I blushed deeply from his question, and muttered, "You need to stop thinking so highly of me." Edward only barked out a laugh, before he took off in a sprint, heading in the direction of my home into the late hours of the night.

And while he was running, I fell asleep in his arms.

What a day this has been.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter good, yes? No?**

**Just thought I'd get out a chapter, since I have nothing better to do really. :\**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review, please! The Florida Trip is up next, where there will be some hilarity to relieve this rather "exciting" chapter. XD**

**Reviews and votes would be greatly appreciated~**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	13. Arriving in Florida

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XIII~**

The week passed by, and soon enough, it was the weekend. Which meant, Edward and I were going to be heading to Florida.

On the night of when meeting with Victoria at the treaty line and when Edward had brought me home, Charlie wasn't too happy the next morning, and told me he was upset I had ditched school without signing out, and didn't call him when I stayed over at the Cullens later than usual. I had to lie to him, telling him I had became so sick at school that I left without thinking of signing out, and went over to the Cullen home because it was closer, where the Cullens were back from the hiking trip early and took care me, and the time had slipped by without me noticing it.

Charlie seemed a little suspicious with my story, but otherwise let it go and asked me to not do it again without calling him.

School was actually better than I expected. It seemed like Rainer had given up in bothering me, nor was he asking about how I had kicked him away from me, from the previous day. He would look at me longingly, no doubt still wanting to get with me, but whenever Chase would glare at him, he would stop with his looks and pay attention to the gaggle of single girls at the school that would be at his table.

As for my close friends, they didn't even bring up the mention of the kick I had delivered to Rainer from the previous day. It seemed like they had forgotten about it completely, and focused on the wedding as well as the graduation party that was going to be held at the Cullen mansion. It was just another way for Alice to host two parties after one another, and show off her magical hostess skills. (Those were her exact words in her mind.)

Jessica was tickled with the wedding and party, happy that she would get to shop for two dresses for two special occasions. Mike was just as equally happy, where his thoughts were focused on the dancing parts of both celebrations. Angela and Ben were still happy about the wedding for Edward and I, and couldn't wait to see how Alice will decorate the home for both. Eric offered to be the DJ for the party and the wedding reception, and thankfully, Jasper - who was going to be the DJ originally for the wedding and the party - had suggested that they would take shifts at both events, and Eric was pleased.

Alice promised Jessica and Angela that they would be able to come with her, Rosalie, Esme, Renee and myself when it came to shopping for dresses, and she promised them they would be dressed up in spectacular designer dresses; both girls couldn't contain their excited squeals that echoed throughout the cafeteria at this bit of news.

Anyways, with the upcoming trip to Florida to see Renee, Alice wanted me to go shop for some appropriate attire for Florida's warm climate. She promptly took me shopping Friday afternoon to Port Angeles - she was at my house at the time, and with Charlie home, he made us promise that we would stay out of Seattle for this shopping trip, which we did - and we shopped for the clothing I needed.

She made me get several sundresses, short shorts - "You still should dress up sexily for my brother, where it will boost your confidence once you're at the beach with him," Alice told me while picking out the shorts -, some cool and silky nightwear, tank tops, and a new swimsuit. I don't know when I'll get the chance to swim with Edward, what with it being sunny there. Though, I have a feeling we'll be doing some nightly swimming.

The swimsuit she made me buy was very skimpy, with it being dark blue and it had ruffles throughout the design. I don't know if I would even have enough guts to wear it around Edward, but I only bought it to please Alice.

With all of our clothes packed up, Edward and I were ready to go to Florida.

Saturday morning, I was awoken when I heard the nagging voice of Alice. "Bella, come on! Wake up!" Alice cried, shaking my shoulder. Groaning, I buried my face deeper into my pillow while blindly reaching out for my fiancé with my fingers. But, I only grasped the sheets and empty air. "Edward?" I asked out loud, sitting up and paying no mind to Alice. Edward wasn't beside me. "Where's Edward?" I asked Alice, pouting.

"I sent him away early this morning, before I officially arrived for Charlie's sake." Alice explained as I sat up further in my bed, my heart aching from Edward's absence. "Why did you send him away?" I asked her, frowning grumpily. "Because, if I didn't, then I would've never gotten the chance to get you all dolled up for your trip. He would've surely distracted you, and I won't be letting him do that." Alice chirped, smirking.

"You're mean." I grumbled, standing up from my bed. "I'm not mean!" Alice protested with a huff, putting her tiny hands on her hips. "Well, you got your rotten wish in waking me up, so that makes you mean." I countered, going over to my closet to find something to wear. "Sheesh, you're really grumpy this morning." Alice muttered, before walking over to where I was and pushing me gently aside.

"I'll be picking your outfit today, so you go and get in the shower." Alice ordered me, rummaging through my clothes. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and gathered up my toiletries and underwear, before leaving my bedroom and walking into the bathroom. I started the shower and closed the door, before undressing.

"Mmm, that's a lovely sight." I gasped and whirled around, spotting Edward standing the shower in all his naked glory. "God, you scared the shit out of me." I hissed, holding a hand to my heart. Edward held out a hand and I took it, letting him lead me into the shower. "Sorry, my love. That wasn't my true intention." Edward murmured, his eyes raking over my bare body.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him quietly, smiling when he leaned in and nuzzled my neck with his nose. "I have my ways, my love." Edward purred, smiling against my neck. He kissed his way up the column of my neck, stopping at my lips. "I missed you." Edward whispered, kissing my lips slowly. "Mmm, I missed you too." I replied around his lips, leaning my body into his.

We quickly had sex in the shower, trying to be as quiet as possible so Alice wouldn't get mad if she were to hear us - though, I doubt Alice doesn't already know he's here. Once we were finished, and had cleaned ourselves up, we got out, dried off, and after Edward had quickly escaped from the confines of the bathroom, being extremely quiet so Charlie would be unable to hear him, I left the bathroom to go back to the bedroom.

"You are so annoying." Alice was growling at Edward when I entered, where he was cuddling into my bed under the covers. "And you're just as equally annoying." Edward retorted cheekily, and I giggled. "Just stay where you are, so I can get Bella ready." Alice ordered her brother with a huff, while she handed me my outfit for today - a dark blue lacy and strapless dress, with a black shrug and dark blue buckled ballet flats.

I slipped on my clothes, and then sat down on the bed beside Edward, letting Alice style my hair and do my makeup. Soon, Edward got dressed with Alice turned around, refusing to see him naked. (She brought him a new set of clothing, and was going to take care of his old clothes.) Then, Edward pecked me on the lips before slipping through the window; he was going to be officially arriving with the car and his luggage, for Charlie's innocent human sake.

I walked down the stairs with Alice skipping behind me. We entered the kitchen, spotting Charlie at the small table. Eying the paper with squinted eyes and a heavily angered frown on his face, he sipped his coffee before looking up when he heard us enter.

"You look nice, Bells." Charlie complimented me, nodding his head at my outfit. His thoughts were nice as he thought I looked pretty today, but it was clouded when he remembered I was going to Florida with Edward. While he accepted the idea of us getting married as well as grudgingly accepting I was sexually active, Edward was still at the top of Charlie's "Like" list.

"Thanks, Dad." I replied, smiling while I busied myself with some breakfast. Alice chatted up a storm with Charlie and I, biding the time she had left with me before I would be kidnapped by her brother. She made me promise to bring her back some souvenirs, and then offered up Esme's cooking to Charlie. He tried to politely decline her offer, saying he would be fine with some takeout and dinners down at the reservation, but Alice persisted. Soon, after some Cullen dazzling magic and her excellent acting skills being put to use, Charlie gave in and accepted her offer to an extent - he had said he would call Esme up to ask if it was alright to have a meal cooked for him, and that would only happen when he would get sick of takeout and other meals.

After I had finished my food and just as I brought the last of my luggage down with the help of Charlie, the doorbell rang. Alice skipped over to the door and opened it, greeting her brother cheerily. I walked over to the door, shooing her away, and greeted my fiancé properly. "Are you ready, my love?" Edward asked me sweetly, walking inside to take my luggage to the car. I nodded my head, excited that we would be leaving to go see my mom and tell her the news of our engagement.

Of course, my nerves of her reaction kept coming back into my mind. I was happy that I would be seeing her soon - I haven't seen her since my recovery from James' attack - but the worry of how she'll react to the news, is what made part of me want to stay here in Forks. I knew her views on early marriage, meaning she didn't view teenagers getting married as the greatest idea in the world. She might even try everything in her power to separate Edward and I, try to dissuade us from a quick marriage and have us put it off for a year, or a decade.

However, a phone call of, _"Hey mom! I know I haven't talked to you in a long time, but I just called to tell you that I'm getting married, while still in high school! So, how was your day?" _would not suffice. In fact, that would make things terribly worse for me. It would be better for me to tell her in person, rather than a phone call or an email.

I'm just glad Edward is going to be coming with me.

After Charlie and Edward had packed my luggage in the trunk of his car, and when Edward went to start up the car, Charlie was saying his goodbyes to me. "It's going to be awful boring without you around, Bells. And, I'll apologize in advance if you come home to find our home, a pigsty." Charlie started off when we walked back up some of the steps to the house. "I'm sorry you'll be bored without me, dad, but you'll always have the reservation to look for entertainment. And, thanks for at least apologizing in advance." I teased him at the end, earning a crinkly smile and chuckle from him.

"If you have trouble with your mother, please just bare with her. You know how she is about this whole idea of kids getting married while still in high school. She's going to say she wants you to think about your future before tying yourself down, and I don't want you to get hurt from her reaction if she goes that route. You know Renee loves you." Charlie reminded me, and I nodded, smiling.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm prepared for her reaction," barely, actually; what with my emotions these days, I don't know how I'll be reacting to her reaction. "And, I know she loves me, and wants me to think about my options before getting married. It's natural parent reactions. I'll be fine." I replied to him. "Okay, I'm just making sure you remembered." Charlie told me honestly.

"I love you, Bella. Please, be safe down there, and enjoy your trip." Charlie murmured to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. His thoughts were worrisome, and he was praying for my safety down in Florida. I breathed in his musky scent, and smiled into his chest. "I love you too, dad. I'll be safe." I murmured to him, reaching up and kissing his prickly cheek that was darkening with signs of a beard.

His face reddened in embarrassment from my peck, but then he cleared his throat, and smiled at me. Soon, we let go, and I walked over to where Edward was waiting for me with my door wide open. I turned, looking back at Charlie who had his hands stuffed into his pockets. I gave him a wave, which he returned, before getting into the Volvo.

Him walking back towards the house was the last I saw him before Edward turned the Volvo around the corner, heading in the direction of Seattle. Alice's face was turned towards the window, her eyes closed. Edward noticed my sad face of me saying goodbye to Charlie, and reached over the console with his hand, where he laced his pianist long fingers through mine, and gave it a comforting squeeze. His thoughts were full of love and reassurance, where I gave him a smile and a silent thanks, and I just fell in love with him even more.

We reached Seattle Airport finally. We parked the car, got out and got our luggage checked in, then checked into our gate. We said goodbye to Alice at security, and she left us, waving to us happily. Edward and I walked to the waiting area for our plane, and sat there in comfortable silence, waiting for our numbers to be called. We were in our own little bubble, enjoying each other's company and talking to one another through our minds.

After waiting for a while, they started calling out numbers for people to board the plane. Edward, in typical Cullen style, had gotten us first class seats, so we were the first of the few people to board the plane. Edward stowed our carry on above us while I sat and looked out the window. Once he had it stowed away, he sat down beside me, and took my hand in his.

"Are you excited, my love?" Edward asked me quietly, rubbing circles into my hand with his thumb. "Sort of..." I trailed off, my heart thumping when I tried thinking of how Renee's reaction will be when she hears the news. "Sweetheart, you really should stop thinking about that. I don't like that you're so worried about it." Edward chastised me gently, and raising his free hand, he stroked my cheek softly.

"Can I get you two anything?" a female voice interrupted us. I looked over Edward's shoulder, and saw that a pretty blond flight attendant was hovering over his shoulder, and her grey eyes were eying him with lust. _He's so hot. I wonder if I can use my charms to lure this hottie into the bathroom, and away from this frumpy girl. _She thought, a smirk on her face.

"Actually, yes. When the plane takes off, can you bring my fiancée and I some champagne?" Edward asked her, smirking when her face fell. _Fiancée? Damn it. How can this girl snag this guy? Although, maybe she's into threesomes..._ The attendant thought, and her smile, that was now fake, came back upon her face. "Of course." she answered Edward tightly, then moved on.

She is lucky she walked away when she had the chance. Edward sensed my anger when my hand had tightened on his, and he looked over at me with his eyes smoldering. "There's no need to be jealous, my angel. That woman doesn't hold a candle to you." Edward purred, and I relaxed, giving him a grin in thanks for his reassurance.

Soon, the plane took off into the skies, and we were on our merry way to Florida.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

_**Five to six hours later...**_

After hours of riding a plane, dealing with annoying flight attendants, landing in Dallas and getting on another plane to deal with even more annoying attendants, we finally touched down in Florida. Thankfully, when we landed, the sun was setting, and it was getting close to night. Edward and I were the first few people in first class to get off the plane with our carryon, and soon, we arrived at our gate waiting area.

Renee was waiting for us near baggage claim, and she looked over heads after heads, trying to find us. She spotted us, and she began weaving through the crowd to get to me. "Bella!" she cried once she reached us, and engulfed me into a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tightly, so happy to see her after so long.

"Hi mom." I greeted her into her shoulder, patting her back. Renee pulled back some, and stroked my hair, giving me a warm smile. "I missed you, baby girl. It's been too long since I've last seen you." Renee said, and I smiled. "I missed you too, mom." I replied, then noticing Edward waiting off to the side, our luggage beside him; he must've gathered them while I was reuniting with my mom.

"Mom, you remember Edward, right?" I asked her, gesturing over to my fiancé; it's a good thing I had switched my ring over to one of my other fingers before Renee could get suspicious of it. I hated the fact I had to move it, and Edward did too, but I didn't want Renee to freak out over if she first spotted it here at the airport.

"Yes, I do. Hello, Edward. Nice to see you again." Renee greeted Edward properly, and he smiled at her. "Nice to see you again too, Renee." Edward replied. Soon, we gathered our luggage together from beside Edward, and left the airport, where we walked to the car garage outside, and got in Renee's car. Edward had to sit in the back, where he insisted I sit up front with Renee so I could catch up with her.

We drove away from the airport, with Renee babbling to me about how everything was going down here at Jacksonville, as well as asking me about how was school going, how were my friends, how was Charlie, etc. Edward pretended to fall asleep in the back, to give us some mother-daughter time without Renee thinking he was eavesdropping or something like that.

Finally, we reached her house. It was a cute home that was two stories, and I could hear the ocean behind the house. After we got out of her car, she said she would go inside to see if she can ask Phil to help with carrying in our luggage for us while I tried waking up Edward.

When she was a good few feet away from her car, I went to the back, opened the door and started shaking his shoulder. "Time to wake up, my vampire future husband." I said in a sing song voice, his eyes immediately opened. "So, how was your "nap"?" I asked him teasingly, and he chuckled. "Rather boring. But, it was worth it since you got some time to talk to Renee." Edward replied, looking up at me with a crooked grin.

He got out of the car just as Phil and Renee came out. Edward insisted on helping Phil carrying in our luggage, so they followed after Renee and I when we walked into their home. After they had gotten all of our luggage in, Phil said goodbye to us, saying he was going to meet up with some of his baseball friends to go out to some bars, to hang out.

"Are you two hungry? I can cook you two up some dinner if you want." Renee offered, but I shook my head. "I think we're more tired rather than hungry mom. Is it alright with you if we just go to sleep now?" I asked her nicely. "Oh, of course it is, Bella. I understand that you two are tired - riding around in planes all day can make someone tired." Renee replied understandingly, nodding her head.

She led me up the stairs, to my room in the house, and with Edward following after us with my luggage, she turned towards him and said, "I'm sorry, Edward, but there isn't a lot of room in the house. Is it alright if you take the couch?" "Oh, mom. I would be fine with Edward sharing my bed with me." I told her, taking my luggage from Edward and dropping it in my room.

Renee looked between the two of us, her lips pursed and a eyebrow raised. She then heaved a sigh and looked at me. "Bella, I'm sure you'd be fine with sharing a bed with Edward. Charlie called me earlier this week, and informed me of your... activities." she informed me, and I blushed. Leave it to Charlie, to blab to my mom about us having sex. "I'm not sure if I'm really all that comfortable with you two in the same room, sharing a bed, though." Renee continued, looking rather stuck on what to say.

"Renee, it's fine. I'll take the couch, Bella." Edward answered, easing her nerves. I huffed, and scowled at Edward. "I hope you realize I'll be sneaking down there tonight then." I told him; his eyes grew wide at my statement, as did Renee's. "It's either we share the couch, or the bed." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. I didn't like being away from Edward, even if we were in the same house, yet not in the same bed. Both of my parents knew I was sexually active, but that doesn't mean we can't lie in a bed together and "sleep".

"Ugh, if it'll please you, I'll sleep in the same room with you." Edward answered me with a sigh - of course for Renee's sake. He was happy to be staying in the same room with me, and he told me so in his thoughts, as well as calling me a stubborn girl that he loved. Renee still looked a little nervous about our sleeping arrangement, but otherwise gave up and went into the hall bathroom.

While Edward was getting the rest of our luggage and bringing it up into our room, Renee came back into the hallway with something behind her back. "Bella, I understand that you two love each other. I'm fine with you having sex with your boyfriend. But, if you're going to do that here with him, please, use these." she suggested, then tossed me a box. I caught them in my hands, and looked down to see it was a box of condoms.

"Mom!" I cried out, tossing the box away from me while blushing deeply.

"I'll be watching like a hawk, mind you." Renee reminded me, smirking. Then, she walked away.

I have a feeling this is going to be an _interesting_ visit.

* * *

**A/N: And, there's the start of the Florida Visit. XD**

**Sorry if it seemed a little boring or at least a little too quick. I just want to get to some "fun" here while they're in Florida. ;D**

**Next up is Bella telling Renee about the engagement. I wonder how that will go... X3**

**Reviews and votes to the poll on my profile, would be much appreciated. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **

**(PS - Bella's outfit and swimsuit are up on my website, in the AE Picture Album. Also, I made a new banner for AE; it's off in the banner picture album.)**


	14. Breaking the News

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XIV~**

The next morning, I woke up to feeling Edward's cold fingers raking through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, seeing a serene smile on his face. "Morning, my angel." Edward whispered, bending down and kissing my forehead. "Morning, my fiancé." I greeted him happily, noting that he was in my bed with me and not in the air bed Renee had set up for him.

She was serious about us not sharing a bed, period.

"Last night was torture." Edward murmured to me, frowning. "Why was it torture, my sweet vampire?" I asked him, and loving that he grinned from my nickname for him. "Because, unlike Charlie who only checks on you if he hears noises and checks to see if you're asleep, Renee was constantly checking in on us after every half hour. At lease she finally went to sleep, but I still hated it." Edward complained, pouting like a little kid at the end.

"Oh, you poor baby." I teasingly sympathized him, snickering when he glared at me. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to hold you in my arms last night?" Edward asked me with a scowl. "No, it's not. I'm sorry for teasing you, but you have to admit; you're acting a bit childish over my mom's watching." I told him, giggling.

Edward pouted some more, but then, his eyes sparked with mischievousness. "I'd say some punishing is in order, Ms. Swan." Edward said in a deep voice, smirking. Before I could respond, Edward was over me all of a sudden, holding my hands above my head in one hand while he was tickling me with his free hand.

"Ahaha - Stop it, Edw - Hahaha - You know I - Hahaha - I'm going to - Ahh, haha!" I breathed out, laughing from his tickling fingers. "I'll stop if you say you're sorry, love." Edward said, chuckling while he continued to tickle me mercilessly. "Haha, never!" I cried, giggling and squealing. "Then you shall suffer." Edward told me in a false evil voice, laughing.

While he continued tickling me and I continued giggling, squirming and trying to escape his hold, I finally noticed that his erection was poking into my lower abdomen. From the position we were in, it would be easy for me to buck my hips into his - maybe that would distract him...

Deciding on giving it a try, though not thinking about it, I bucked my hips into Edward. He froze, and his eyes became black with lust. Then, I bucked my hips again before he could get back to tickling me. He moaned quietly, and I knew I had him. I continued jerking my hips up, rubbing myself on his erection. Finally, he released my hands, and attacked my mouth with his. I threw my arms around his shoulders - I realized he was shirtless and was only in pajama pants -, and kissed him back just as hungrily.

"You have no idea what you do to me, my naughty Bella." Edward breathed around our lips, grinding his hips against mine and causing me to let out a loud moan. Edward growled, and then palmed my clothed breast, earning him a cry of pleasure. But then, Edward suddenly stopped, trapping my arms above my head again, and burying his face into the pillow beside my head.

"Why'd you stopped?" I asked him, huffing. Edward looked up, and pecked me on the cheek. "Renee is coming up, to check on you. She heard your distinctive cries." Edward explained, smirking when I blushed. Then, he disappeared. A few seconds later, I spotted him lying in the airbed, the sheets wrapped around him, where I could see him pretending to still be asleep.

The door opened then, and my mom peeked her head in. "Morning, mom." I greeted her, sitting up in my bed. "Oh, hi honey." she greeted me back with a smile, though in her thoughts, she was worried she woke me up. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I heard some... noises, up here and wanted to see if you were okay." Renee stumbled over her explanation of why she was up here.

"It's fine. I was awake already." I told her, getting up and out of my bed. Renee nodded her head and then said, "I have breakfast ready for you, so you can come down any time to eat." and then she left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. I walked over to my suitcase that had my clothes, and began undressing.

"Oh, if only Renee was waiting for you downstairs." I heard Edward groan when I was down to my underwear, and I looked up to find him lying back in my bed. His eyes were blackened with lust, and he was staring at me intently. I giggled and continued getting dressed. When I was finished, I exited the bedroom, and was assaulted with a scent that was repulsive. Ugh; damn, stupid new heightened senses.

It was so revolting that I bolted to the bathroom and immediately heaved into the toilet. Edward had heard me puking, and was by my side instantly, where he pulled my hair away from my face and rubbed my back soothingly. "Oh, Bella! Are you alright sweetie?" I heard my mom's distressed cry from the doorway; she must've heard me and was worried about me.

"I'm fine, mom." I replied hoarsely once I stopped puking, but didn't lift my head. "I'll take care of her, Renee." Edward said to my mom, and thanks to my new acute hearing, I heard Renee walk away, heading back downstairs. Edward helped me to my feet and stood back while I brushed my teeth and rinsed out my mouth. "Are you alright, my angel?" Edward asked me quietly when I was finished and stood over the sink, bracing the counter with my hands.

"I'm okay, really." I reassured him faintly, but in his thoughts, he wasn't buying it. "You're becoming sick a lot lately, Bella." Edward noted, walking over to stand closely behind me. "Really? I've only been sick three times within a few couple of days." I pointed out, yet he still frowned heavily. "Those are three times too many for my liking." Edward argued, and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, it's nothing too serious. I bet it's just the nerves of telling my mom soon, about the wedding." I told him, and after a few minutes of thinking, he considered that as the answer. "Well, you'll be able to relax when you tell her, as Alice and I had set up an appointment at the local spa here in Jacksonville, for you two this early afternoon." Edward informed me, and I looked at him with love, as well as if he had gone crazy.

"You didn't have to do that for us, babe." I told him, but walked over to him and gave him a hug around his waist. "But, I wanted to. I wanted you and your mom to be treated like royalty today, because you deserve only the best." Edward murmured, his eyes smoldering. Grrr, damn cheating sexy vampire. I eventually accepted it and he received a kiss in thanks.

"Now, let's go feed the human." Edward stated, and led me out of the bathroom. I however stopped him in the hallway, biting my bottom lip worriedly. "What if I get sick again though? How am I supposed to eat if I smell that awful smell again?" I asked him quietly, and Edward comforted me by wrapping his arms around me. "I honestly don't know, my love. But, how about this; if you smell that scent again, you hold your breath and when your mom is not looking, just point it out to me, and I'll get rid of it for you. Does that sound good to you?" Edward asked me sweetly, bending his head down to nip at my nose carefully.

I giggled and nodded my head in agreement. Then, we walked downstairs together and entered the kitchen. Renee was already sitting at the islands, eating her food, while two plates of eggs, bacon, toast and waffles sat the table, with two glasses of orange juice beside it and some silverware. Just as we entered, the scent attacked my senses once more, and I instantly became nauseous. But, remembering Edward's advice, I stopped breathing and with my mom's back turned away, I pointed out the scent for Edward - turns out it was the eggs.

Edward nodded when I pointed out to it, and using vampire speed - thank god my mom was engrossed with the newspaper -, he disposed of the eggs by quietly and quickly taking the eggs off the plates and throwing them into some napkins before throwing them away outside. When he was beside me again, I exhaled and thanked Edward for his help; he winked at me and grinned crookedly.

Renee finally noticed our presence, looking up from the paper. "How are you feeling, baby girl?" she asked me while Edward guided us over to the table. "I'm feeling a bit better mom. Thank you so much for making us breakfast." I said to her when we sat down beside one another. "You're welcome. Go on, you two; eat up." she replied with a grin, and went back to eating her food. Edward grimaced while I hungrily ate up my food - my hunger came at me, tenfold - and just sat there, pushing his food around.

Renee, however, was extremely observant today. "I thought you'd be hungry, Edward. A growing boy like you needs to eat." Renee told him, munching on her toast. "Um, I'm just not that hungry this morning, really." Edward mumbled, grimacing a bit more. Renee shook her head just as she finished her food. "It seems to me like there's a bug going on between you two. I hope you two aren't becoming sick." Renee stated worriedly while she cleaned up her plate, silverware and glass.

Edward looked at me for help, just as the phone in the living room began ringing. Renee rushed to get it, and when she disappeared from our view, I ate the food off of Edward's plate. I was extremely hungry, for a girl who only puked not ten minutes ago. After his and my plates were cleaned, as well as both cups of orange juice had been downed, Edward smiled at me in thanks. "You owe me." I whispered to him, taking his plate and cup with me, and bringing all dishes to the sink, I began washing them.

I felt his presence behind me while I was at the sink, and then felt his lips at my sensitive spot behind my ear. "How about tonight, we go for a nightly swim, down at the beach?" Edward purred, his hands that were around my stomach slowly moving up to my clothed chest. I moaned quietly when he cupped my breasts and kneaded them between his large hands. "You know how to sneak us out of the house without my hawk of a mom catching us?" I whispered to him, leaning my head back into his cold shoulder.

"I'll be figuring that out while you're gone today." Edward murmured, smiling against my skin while he teased my chest with his fingers. When I was finished with the dishes, I turned around in Edward's arms and attacked his mouth with mine, digging my hands into his hair. He kissed me openly, moving his hands down to my ass and cupping it, he lifted me up to sit on the counter's edge. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me.

"Ah!" I heard my mother's squeaking shriek, and Edward and I pulled away from each other quickly. I looked over his shoulder and saw my mom ducking into the living room, her face covered by her hands in embarrassment. "Oops; sorry mom." I said to her apologetically with a giggle and let Edward help me get down from the counter.

"I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head." Renee grumbled to herself while she walked into the kitchen, her face cherry red. "Who was on the phone?" I asked her while Edward and I sat down at the island. "Oh, that was Charlie. He was calling to see how you two were doing here." Renee said shortly, eying us from how close we were sitting together.

"That's Charlie for you." I mumbled, and Edward chuckled. "Oh, ladies, I should tell you something." Edward spoke up while Renee busied herself with tidying up the table. "What is it, Edward?" Renee asked him kindly, standing by the table. "Alice and I had set up a little spa day for you two before we came here - she and I thought it would be nice for you two to catch up with one another." Edward informed her.

"That was awfully nice of you and Alice to do that for us, Edward. I don't know how I'll be able to repay you both." Renee said, flattered as well as shocked. "There's no need for you to repay us; think of it as a gift from us Cullens." Edward told her, smiling at her blindingly. Renee stood dazed for a bit, her thoughts a jumbled mess from my fiancé's good looks and charming personality. _She's going to agree to it. _Edward thought towards me smugly, a smirk on his face. _That's because you cheated._ I thought back at him, snickering.

"Thank you, very much." Renee finally said, smiling at him.

"Well, you better get ready, mom. Our appointment for it is sometime early this afternoon." I told her, and she looked down at herself; she was still dressed in her pajamas. Renee nodded and rushed up the stairs, leaving Edward and I in the kitchen. "I definitely owe you for setting up this appointment for my mom and I." I told Edward while we were walking up the stairs to our bedroom.

"I owe you for eating my food this morning, and now you owe me for setting this up - I think I have an idea of how you can repay me." Edward said with a smirk just as we reached the top of the stairs. "What would that idea be?" I asked him, smiling when we entered our bedroom. "I believe you know what I'm talking about, my love." Edward purred, smirking just when he tackled me to the bed.

We quickly had sex in my mom's house, and we were prudent in being a lot quieter than this morning. When we were finished, Renee had just finished, so we were in the clear of not getting caught. Renee came out of her bedroom, and came down into the living where Edward and I were cuddling on the couch, acting like we were watching TV. From the location of where the spa is, it would take us about half an hour to reach it, and it was 11:30 am now. Renee was thinking of asking me if I'd like to go out to lunch with her, and I know when she's in front of us she'll ask me.

"Would you like to go out to eat some lunch, dear, before we go to our spa appointment?" Renee asked me kindly when she stood in front of us. "Sure, mom." I smiled up at her, and let her go running off to start the car. "Are you going to be fine on your own today, my sweet vampire?" I asked him while I stood up from the couch. Edward smirked and said, "I'll probably just lounge here - act like I'm suffering from jet lag when Phil gets home."

Edward walked me to the door but also being careful with the sunshine, staying hidden within the shadows. "I'll miss you." I murmured to him when I saw my mom pulling the car out of the driveway and sit at the sidewalk, waiting for me. "I'll miss you even more. Just know that I'll be gaining the time we've spent apart, back tonight, with you and me in that water." Edward whispered, and bending down, he kissed my lips tenderly.

"Wish me luck with my mom today." I muttered, and Edward chuckled into our kiss before pulling away. "I wish for it to bode well, angel. Just come back to me in one piece." Edward teased, making me giggle. Edward patted my ass lovingly, winking at me, before he nudged me gently out of the house. Waving goodbye to him, I jogged to my mom's car; good thing with my body changing weirdly, I can walk on a surface without falling flat on my face anymore.

I entered the car, and waved goodbye to Edward one last time, out the window, while Renee drove the car away from her house.

We talked and talked while she drove us into the town of Jacksonville; her house was at the beach, while the town was about half an hour away. When we reached the town, it was now noon and people were starting to migrate out of their work places and heading to the local eateries. Renee pleaded with me for us to go to a local restaurant that served surf-and-turf meals, as well as regular beach shack foods. I relented and let her drive us excitedly to the restaurant.

We got there, parked, and walked inside - it's a good thing we don't really need a reservation for this place. The host there eyed us two women, his mind in the gutter, as he directed us to our table. He left, and my mom and I looked over the menus he gave us. After waiting a few minutes, a pretty waitress with black shiny hair, tanned skin and chocolate eyes came up to us.

"What would you ladies like to drink today?" she asked us with a kind smile, her thoughts just as equally nice. My mom ordered an iced tea and I ordered the coke, where the waitress wrote down our drinks and left us. "Trust me, Bella. You'll love their food; I've been here lots of times with Phil and some friends of mine, and the food is the best beach food around." Renee rambled, looking absolutely giddy about the food.

After we received our drinks, we ordered our food and when the waitress left, Renee took a sip of her tea before she looked over at me seriously with a gentle smile. "So, how are you and Edward?" Renee asked, causing me to blush. "We're great mom - fantastic even." I told her honestly, noting how her cheeks became red.

"I can see that, sweetie. But, I noticed you two are really... joined at the hip." Renee commented, and I nodded my head. "Yeah, we are. We're in love with each other, mom." I told her. "I mean, you two are very... clingy. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but to me, it seems like you two can't stand to be even an inch away from one another. You're almost like two magnets - he moves, you move with him." Renee noted, biting her bottom lip.

Yep, Renee was extra observant today. "Mom, we're like that because just last year, we broke up. And, we realized that was the biggest mistake of our lives. I worry about him; I don't want him hurting himself if something were to happen to me or to us. And, he's just as equally worried for me." I explained to her, sighing. "I know, Bella. Charlie had told me all that happened between you two last year. But, I'm a little nervous too. I get that you and Edward are close. He just looks like he's ready to take a bullet for you." Renee added, and I laughed nervously.

"That's just his overprotective nature kicking in." I told her truthfully, knowing full well Edward would take a bullet for me - as well as taking on a whole fleet of bloodthirsty vampires.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a bit, but then Renee sighed heavily. "Bella, I really don't think you should be so serious with Edward." Renee stated out of the blue, looking over at me with concern. "Why not, mom?" I asked her tersely, feeling the sudden rage begin building up within me. I tried reeling it in, because if I didn't, I didn't want to do something stupid and expose any secrets - like say that I'm possibly changing into a vampire, and there's no way I don't want to accidently let out a sonic scream...

"Bella, I get that you and Edward are in love, are having sex, and are serious about one another. But, you're only eighteen years old, sweetie. You haven't even graduated from high school yet. I think you should be focusing on your schoolwork. Go through college, experience adulthood a bit - heck, get a job and get into your career. Maybe then, you should become serious with someone - if Edward's still around, then you could probably settle down with him then. But, I don't want you making the same mistakes I made. I was a love struck fool when I met your father, but I wasn't thinking about the hardships of raising a child when I couldn't even support you because I didn't finish my education. Please, just think through your options before diving in, sweetie." Renee told me.

Even though I knew she was going to say that to me, it still stung. She thought I would be following in her footsteps, get married young and then regret it because I would have no way of supporting my child. As if I could even have a child with Edward, since vampires can't truly reproduce. However, with Edward, I knew there wasn't time for me to go to college and get a job, because I had a limited timeline before the Volturi would descend upon my vampire family and I. I had to be changed into a vampire - and soon - or else, I would pay for knowing the vampire secret with my life.

Unfortunately, I couldn't tell Renee that.

Figuring now was as good a time as any, to tell my mom about where my future would be heading with Edward, I placed my hands in my lap and acted like I was thinking, when really, I was switching my engagement ring over to my ring finger. Frankly, I had originally planned to tell Renee about my engagement while we would be at the spa, but I needed Renee to understand my love for Edward, and I wouldn't be letting her try to tell me what to do.

After sitting there for a few minutes, I finally lifted my hands to rest at the table, and let her look at it. _Is that... No, it can't be. But, it's too fancy looking... Maybe a promise ring? No, too big... _Renee rambled in her thoughts, shocked at the sight of my ring. "Bella, what is that?" she asked me, trying her hardest in not sounding rude. "This, mom, is a sign of my engagement to Edward." I bluntly told her.

_Engagement? I didn't see that ring yesterday... Was she hiding it from me? Or, maybe, they got engaged last night. No, that doesn't sound like something Bella would do. _Renee thought after my announcement. Thankfully, before we could have a full blown argument, our food arrived. The waitress was eying my ring, and in her mind, wished for love, for herself. She congratulated me with a smile, which I returned and said thank you, before she left our table.

At least there's someone here in this building who has congratulated me.

We ate most of our food in awkward silence. When Renee had gotten full and pushed her plate away, she started up the conversation again. "How long have you been engaged?" Renee asked me tensely, frowning while she asked. "Since February.*****" I told her, shrugging my shoulders and then continued eating. It was the beginning of March right now, where it's been a full month since I've gotten together with Edward in this engagement.

_That long? Why didn't she tell me any sooner? Wait, does Charlie know? _she wondered to herself, her frown becoming heavier. "You've been engaged since last month, and you didn't tell me? Instead, you told your father and made him promise not to tell me?" Renee assumed, and I sighed. "Yes, mom. Charlie found out about the engagement when he found out Edward and I were having sex. I had him promise not to tell you because I wanted to tell you in person, where I knew you would believe me better than over the phone with my dad." I tried explaining to her.

"But... why did you keep it from me?" Renee asked, where in her thoughts, she was hurt from me keeping it from her. "Because, I knew you would react badly. I knew you would try to dissuade me from getting married, that you would hate it and try to get me to call it off - that you would use your example of your early marriage with Charlie, to get me to cancel it." I told her with a huff, and she frowned even more, if that was possible.

_Am I really that bad? _Renee thought before voicing it. "Frankly, mom, you are." I mumbled, shaking my head at her. She sat in silence some more, leaving me to continue eating - again with the ravenous hunger - while she tried taking in the fact that her eighteen year old daughter was engaged to be married.

"Mom," I called to her. It was time for me to shed some light on the situation, where hopefully she'll understand and accept it. Renee looked over at me, and I sighed. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but Edward and I really do love each other, mom. He's... Edward is my everything; he's the air that I breathe, the light of my life, my soul mate, my best friend, my protector. I can't live without him. Ever since just last year when we had broken up, we've been inseparable - and we have reason to be so.

"He broke up with me, thinking he was a bad influence on my life. He thought that he was putting me in danger from being near him, nearly every day. He always beats himself over any time I may get hurt in any way, and thought he was to blame for it. When he left, mom, I was... I was nothing. Charlie stills has trouble sleeping because he told me he can still hear my screams from the many nightmares I had - nightmares of Edward being harmed, of Edward saying he didn't love me anymore, of Edward being ripped away from me forever. And, you know that you two were so worried about my condition, that you had suggested to him of me coming to stay with you for a while.

"But, I refused. I refused because I was waiting for him - for him and his family - to return to that town. While he had hurt me in leaving me, saying he didn't love me anymore, it didn't matter. I still loved him after everything that happened. He had captured my heart, and from the happy times between us before the breakup, I knew I was in for the long run. Edward and I were bonded, mom. It may sound cheesy and like one of your romance novels that you've read, but our fates in our lives had been already decided once we fell deeply in love with each other.

"I'm still forever haunted when his sister came back early, and told me that in LA, he was planning on... on killing himself. She had told me he was planning on killing himself over his heartache of breaking up with me. I went back to LA with her, and stopped him from killing himself. I would never be able to live with myself if he followed through, mom." I paused in my speech when the waitress had came by and cleaned up our now empty plates.

"Look, what I'm trying to get across here, is that no matter how hard you try, Edward and I are going to get married. In fact, just next month, we'll be tying the knot back in Forks. I won't let you try in telling me otherwise mom, because I've been without Edward once, and there's nothing that's going to be separating us ever again. Charlie's accepted the engagement - albeit, rather begrudgingly, but accepted it nonetheless. Edward's family is happy we're getting married, and my friends have accepted it as well. If you want to come to the wedding, then I'll be happy that you did. But, if you don't, then at least I know where you stand on your daughter's own happiness." I explained to her.

I was nearly in tears by the end of my long speech, and couldn't stand crying in public. So, I put down my share of the money for the bill, before I ran out of the restaurant.

Damn emotions.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not a great ending to the chapter, I know. But, it was becoming lengthy, and I really wanted to update the story.**

**Was the chapter good overall though? I like it, except for the ending, but that's just me. :\**

**Reviews and votes to the poll on my profile would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(PS - The "*" star means that Edward and his family came back in early February. To keep true to the timeline of the chapters, when Bella and Edward had sex, it was about the middle of February to the end of the month, and now that they're in Florida, it's the beginning of March. Saturday was March 1st, so with it being Sunday in the story, it's now March 2nd.)**


	15. Night of Romance and Jealousy

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XV~**

I stood out in the parking lot by my mom's car, letting the tears fall freely from my eyes. I didn't care that it was warm with the sun beating down on me; I was too upset over my mom. I tell her the news of my engagement, and all she does is just sit there.

I wouldn't be able to hold back my tears if Renee told me she hated me and never wanted to speak to me ever again. I loved my mom, dearly, but if she couldn't accept my engagement, then that means I'll have to cut her out of my life. She would never see her daughter walk down the aisle beside her father, and get married to the love of her life.

I didn't want that to happen, but if she wasn't happy about me getting married, then so be it.

I waited for her to come out of the restaurant so we could still go to the spa together; on good terms or not, I'm not going to be letting Alice's and Edward's gift to us, go to waste over us arguing. Besides, I wanted to be able to get pampered and relaxed enough for tonight when I'll be spending my time, with my amazing vampire fiancé.

Finally, my mom came out of the restaurant. Her thoughts were wild with worry for me, and when she spotted me by her car, her thoughts became apologetic. But, when she reached the car, Renee didn't talk to me. She unlocked it, where we got in. I stared out my window with the tears still falling while Renee drove out of the parking lot and drove us towards the spa.

"Bella, honey," she spoke up hesitantly. I didn't look at her, and heard her sigh. "I want to say I'm sorry." Renee said to me, and I glanced over at her. "What you said back there in the restaurant made me realize that you're growing up. It made me realize that you're ready to face the world, get married, start a family, and face life, all on your own." Renee informed me, and I turned my head to look at her.

"Really?" I asked her in a croak, sniffling. Renee smiled at me sadly, and nodded her head. "I'm so sorry I made you think that I hated that you got engaged. I'm really happy that you are, Bella. You were able to find your Prince Charming, and as long as I know you'll be safe with Edward, then I can say congratulations, baby girl." Renee told me sincerely.

Wow. This was definitely different.

"Are you really happy, mom?" I asked her, wondering if she was only lying so she and I could talk to each other again without fighting. "Of course, Bella. I really am happy." Renee said to me, and her thoughts were ringing true with honesty.

With that, Renee and I finally talked to each other again without all of the seriousness. I told her when the wedding was - she was shocked to find out it was next month. But, she didn't argue - she only began fretting with trying to help me find a dress and a dress for herself as well. I reassured her that Alice was going to help me find one, along with Rosalie, Esme, Angela and Jessica.

But, there was one thing that bothered me about the shopping - should I invite Emily over too? I don't know how Rosalie, Alice and Esme would react to having Sam's imprint come dress shopping with us, nor do I know if Sam would even let her be around three vampires - possibly four, what with my body changing.

The thing is, I wanted her to be there. Emily and I hadn't really talked to each other in a long time. I believe I stopped talking to her when I ended my close friendship with Jacob. Sure, we're still friends, but after what happened at the treaty line that one night, I haven't seen him since. Inside, I was hurting because I wanted to talk to my best friend - see how he's holding up. I knew he still cared about me, but not being able to see me in a long time... I just hope he's happy.

It may seem weird that I'm thinking about Jacob's happiness when I'm on vacation with my vampire fiancé. But, it's my nature to worry about my "brother" best friend.

Ugh; maybe I'm just going insane.

We arrived at the spa at last, and we entered. The receptionist there was a friendly woman, who smiled while I tried guessing what name Edward and Alice had signed my mother and I, in as. I guessed every name possible - Swan, Dwyer, Cullen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen. It wasn't until I guessed, "Mrs. Cullen" did I get it right. "Ah, here you are." the receptionist chirped, clicking away on the keys.

She said we had the platinum package - mud baths, massages, seaweed wraps and a sauna trip - and led us to our first part of the package. "Mrs. Cullen?" Renee asked me quietly while we undressed to get ready for our mud baths. "I don't mind it." I told her truthfully, shrugging and giggling.

While we went through our spa treatments one after another, we talked more about the wedding details. Which cake I should get for the reception, what kind of music I should have, what should my wedding accessories be, the color scheme of the wedding, what should the napkins look like, where should my honeymoon be - etc., etc.

We spent hours upon hours, talking and catching up fully on where we were in our lives. I was surprised when Renee told me it was getting late as we were walking out of the sauna. "Wow. Today went by fast." I commented, smirking.

We got dressed again and drove back home. When we entered, Edward was watching TV in the living room with Phil. What I noticed though is Edward was dressed up. He was wearing a white long sleeved button down shirt with a black vest over it, paired with straight black pants, shiny black shoes and a black slim tie.

"What's with the fancy outfit, Edward?" Renee teased him when we entered the house. Edward looked up when we entered, and smiled. "I was just hoping to take Bella out for dinner tonight." Edward told her, winking at me. I blushed and Renee gushed over how romantic he was. "That is very sweet of you, Edward. Bella, go on and get ready for your fiancé." Renee ordered me playfully, pushing me towards the stairs.

"I already have you outfit picked out, love - Alice ordered me to get it for you when I called her today." Edward told me, smiling. I giggled and disappeared up the stairs, going into our room. On my bed, was my outfit for tonight. It was a blue knee length dress, where the neckline and shoulders were embroidered with blue roses, and there was a sheer blue covering over the high waist skirt of the dress. Paired along with the dress were a pair of blue high heeled sandals and a pretty blue flower hair clip.

After I had gotten dressed up, I put on some sparkly blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick - I put that in a little blue purse - before I noticed that my ruffled blue swimsuit was waiting on the bed for me. He must've covered it with my dress. I took that and put it in my purse, before leaving the bedroom and heading back downstairs. Edward and Renee were waiting for me, talking quietly to one another.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Bella." Renee commented with a warm smile when she heard me coming down the stairs. Edward's eyes suddenly darkened, and his thoughts were heading in the direction of him just kidnapping me and ravishing my body. I smiled at both of them, then reaching the last step, I wrapped my arm around Edward's left, lacing my fingers through his.

"Thanks mom." I replied, smiling back at her. She scurried off, saying she wanted to take a picture of us for her scrapbook, and left Edward and I at the stairs. "You look stunning, my beautiful fiancée." Edward breathed to me when we were alone, letting go of my hand to wrap his left arm around my waist tightly. "Thank you. And, you don't look too bad yourself - I especially love this tie on you." I purred, giggling and twirling the tie around in my little left hand.

"Mmm. I can't wait to be alone with you." Edward growled sensually, leaning in and kissing my lips tenderly. We kissed each other for a few minutes, but we were interrupted when Renee came back with her digital camera. We pulled away from each other, and let her take her pictures of us together. Then, Edward and I left the house, taking her car.

"So, where are we going, babe?" I asked him once he drove the car away from my mom's house. Edward smirked and said, "That is for me to know, and for you to find out." I groaned at his sneaky answer, and pouted at him. "Ah, no. You put that pout away, love. I want this to be a surprise for you." Edward chastised my teasingly, chuckling.

"Please, babe? Please tell me where we're going?" I asked him while I placed my hand on his upper thigh, where I awakened his rather eager friend. Edward jumped slightly, his eyes darkening. He was struggling to focus on the road, but his eyes kept flickering back and forth between my hand and the windshield. But, then, Edward bit his bottom lip and took one hand off the wheel, removing my hand to hold it on the console.

"I'd wish you wouldn't tempt me so much while I could easily put you in danger while I'm driving to our dinner date." Edward muttered, looking over at me with a small smile. I huffed and sat back in my seat, arms crossed. But, eventually, I got over my little hissy fit of him not telling him, happy that he was able to get us out of the house. We only had sex just this morning, yes, but with Edward, I always want to be with him, and I was ready at any time to give him my body to use to his advantage.

Eventually, after half an hour of driving, Edward arrived in Jacksonville. He drove on for a few more minutes, before he pulled up to this fancy looking restaurant that bordered the beach. "This place looks amazing, Edward." I said to him, awed at the sight of how classy it looked. He smiled, exited the car, walked over to my door and helped me out. "I'm relieved you like it, my sweet angel. You deserve the best food and service in this town." Edward purred, grinning crookedly down at me.

My heart stuttered in its beats when he grinned "my grin" at me, and my knees buckled. I fell into him, blushing and giggling. "Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked me worriedly when he caught me, but amusement sparkled in his eyes. "You still know how to dazzle me." I admitted to him, shaking my head to get rid of the haze that clouded my mind.

Edward chuckled lightly, and with one arm wrapped around my waist, Edward led me to the door of the restaurant. We entered, walking into the waiting area of the restaurant. The floors were a deep velvety red carpet, with the seats leathery and lining the walls. Beautiful and old painting hung on the walls, and just before the archway leading into the dining room of the restaurant, was a cherry oak podium with a hostess waiting there. She was very pretty - tanned skin with icy blond hair pulled back into a fancy hairstyle.

She looked up at us with sea blue eyes, a small face, and her thin lips were shaped into a tiny "o". _Dayy-um! That is one fine piece of hot ass! He looks so fucking sexy, and loaded - judging from how fancy he's dressed up. I wonder how old he is... Eh, no matter; I'm sure I can find a way to get him in the back with me._ The hostess thought to herself.

"Hello, and welcome to the Blue Moon Restaurant. Table for two?" the hostess asked, smirking in my fiancé's direction but looked over at me with a sneer. _I've got to admit - the bitch on his arm is pretty. But, she's not sexy enough for this man here. This shall be easy. _The hostess thought.

Normally, I would find it funny with other women trying to flirt with Edward while I'm right there, as I thought it was pathetic and down-right hilarious. But, now that we were engaged to be married and after all of the disastrous events that happened last year before Edward returned, I was more ticked off. Couldn't they see he was with me, and happy about it? I get that I'm an average looking human - er, somewhat human, really - girl and look like I don't deserve to be next to my Adonis, but I could see that not in this lifetime, Edward would not be looking at any other woman like he looks at me.

A burning sense of jealously and fury built up within me, I glare at her menacingly and growl lowly at her. She jumped when she heard it, and looked at me fearfully, her thoughts now a jumbled mess of terror. I continued scowling at her, and wrapped my arms around his torso, making sure she could see the engagement ring sparkle in the dim lighting. I actually snapped my teeth at her - an action that not only surprised Edward, but me as well - before I smirked at her.

_Mine. He is mine, skank. Don't even think about trying to steal him away from me, unless you're ready for a beat down. _I thought to myself, smiling sweetly at her. "Yes, table for two - for me and my _fiancé_." I emphasized the word, tilting my head in innocence. The girl nodded her head shakily, and stuttering for us to follow her, she led us into the dining room, clutching the two menus to her chest as if they were her life line. I giggled and releasing Edward's torso from my arms, I grabbed his hand and tugged him after me to follow the hostess, where he reluctantly followed. He was still in stunned silence when she seated us as a private booth in a corner with the table being lit by candles.

I slid in the booth, pulling Edward with me, and smiled when she gave us our menus with jittery hands. Then, muttering that a waiter or waitress should be by soon to take our orders for drinks, the hostess scampered off, her heart hammering. I nonchalantly looked over the drink section, deciding I would get an ice tea, and feeling the stare of my vampire, I set my menu down to look over at him. His eyes were wide in shock - still - and his thoughts were nothing more than stuttering confusion.

"What?" I asked him, frowning. "Love... what was that back there?" Edward asked me quietly, shaking his head. _Normally, I've only seen that happen with Rosalie and maybe Alice, when human women look at Emmett and Jasper like that. But, that there... _Edward trailed off in his mind. "You heard her thoughts, right?" I asked him, sighing. Edward nodded his head and replied, "I did, my Bella, but I ignored her." "Well, I could ignore that. I'm getting a little tired of woman looking at you like you're a piece of meat, when clearly, you're in love with me. I especially hate it when they do that while I'm right next to you." I huffed, and Edward chuckled.

"Oh, my little kitten." Edward purred, leaning in and kissing behind my ear. I giggled, unable to hold my anger at his teasing how he was taking the woman's obvious flirting, so coolly.

"Ahem." a high pitched voice cut in then. We looked up, to find a waitress hovering over us. She too had tanned skin like the waitress, and had ebony black hair cut short, while she had a pretty small face with a fake smile on her face. _Ugh, stupid slut there just flaunting the man candy she has. With his tall height, I'm sure he's long and lean... _the waitress thought. Great; another floozy.

"What can I get you for a drink?" the waitress asked, looking solely over at Edward. Again, the burning fury and jealously scorched my insides at her thoughts and the way she was eye-fucking my vampire. I growled at her, snapping her out of her trance. I climbed into Edward's lap, sitting sideways, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck and placing my left hand on top of my right, to show off my ring. Growling, I smirked when she jumped much like the hostess. _Mine._ I thought, leaning in and kissing Edward's neck.

"I would like an ice tea, with a lemon. Babe, want anything?" I asked Edward, looking over at him. "Uh, some water, please." Edward muttered, staring at me again in shock, only he had a smirk on his face. Nodding my head, I smiled sickly-sweet at the waitress who jotted down our drinks. Then, stammering to us that she'll bring them over in a few, she walked away nervously.

"Ugh, stupid fucking bitches." I hissed, resting my head on Edward's shoulder while I remained in his lap. I didn't care that we were in a fancy restaurant with rich people surrounding us. If me sitting in his lap was the only way to tell these women to back the hell off, then so be it. Edward chuckled again, and rested his hand on my bare leg where he began rubbing it. "I think I love the new possessive, jealous side of you, my angel." Edward whispered to me, his eyes darkening in lust.

I blushed but giggled, murmuring, "Really?" He nodded, smiling crookedly at me. The waitress returned, placing our drinks in front of us, before she asked what would we like to eat tonight. I ordered a fancy looking dish of pasta, while Edward ordered the same thing. She wrote down our orders, keeping her mind in check this time, before she left us. While we waited for our food to arrive, Edward and I kissed, talked and cuddled openly in our booth, not caring about curious onlookers.

When our food did arrive, the waitress didn't bother saying anything. She left us to eat, her thoughts telling me she was still afraid of me. Edward smiled at her thoughts, his own telling me that he was amused of someone being afraid of little innocent me. He lifted my fork, speared from of the pasta and lifted it to my mouth. Giggling, I opened my mouth, and let him feed me.

I ate up my pasta, and ate most of his discretely, where soon, Edward paid for the check, refusing on letting me pay a dime for a our meal. Then, we left the restaurant. Edward drove the car down the road, parking when he found us a secluded enough spot for us to swim in the ocean freely without getting caught. "Where are your swim trunks?" I asked him while we were moving to the backseat of the car. "I have them in the trunk, love." Edward told me, smiling. He popped open the trunk, got them, and joined me in the backseat where we changed.

"I don't know how you were able to sneak your trunks to put them in the trunk without my mom seeing you do so. She was watching us leave from the porch." I pointed out while slipping the dress over my head. "The perks of having vampire speed, comes in handy, my Bella." Edward chirped, watching me change. He had already gotten his swim trunks, and had his clothes folded neatly in the front seat. I laughed, and teased him some while I got redressed in my swimsuit.

When I was done, I could tell Edward couldn't wait to get me in the water with him, judging from the prominent bulge in his trunks. Once my clothes were folded and placed in my seat, Edward got out, helping me out as well. He went to the trunk again, and got out two big beach towels for us. He tossed them over his shoulder, and taking my hand in his, Edward led me down the sandy beach.

He laid out the towels, side-by-side. Then, he turned towards me. Edward had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, stepping back some. He was blocking me from his thoughts, so I had no idea what he was truly planning.

Suddenly, I found myself thrown over his shoulder. "Ah!" I squealed, kicking my legs uselessly. I pounded on his back, laughing, while Edward raced towards the water. "Put me down!" I cried, laughing while I was getting splashed when he ran into the water. Finally, when he was waist deep, Edward moved me around from his shoulder and held me up in the air like a father or mother would with their child.

"Edward, don't even." I warned him, knowing what he was already planning on doing. Edward smirked, then he released me. I let out a shrieking squeal, just before I fell into the water. I sank some, before I resurfaced. Edward was laughing his head off, unable to form a sentence. I growled and threw myself at him. Thankfully, with my body changing, when I collided into him, it wasn't like smacking into a hard cold, brick wall. I was able to tackle Edward with enough force, to send him falling under the water.

I was giggling crazily when Edward came up, his hair sopping wet and turning darker. "Now we're even." I teased him, laughing at his scowl. Edward grumbled angrily to himself, but then, a smile appeared on his face. _Uh oh._ I thought to myself, getting a little scared. _Yes, be very afraid, Bella._ Edward thought back at me, and then disappeared under the water. I was left there, bobbing in the water helplessly.

"Edward?" I called out worriedly, turning myself around in circles in the water. I only received the sounds of the water splashing and hitting the beach, as my answer.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my ankle. I gasped, and was yanked down, taking one final gulp of air before I was pulled under. And, with my body changing, I was able to see clearly under the water without it affecting my eyes. I was pulled down to come face to face with Edward's smirking face. His dark hair danced in the water, while he moved his legs to keep himself down her.

Once I was level with him, Edward released my ankle only to begin tickling me. Again, with my body changing, it seems like I could stay underwater longer than a normal person without having trouble of losing my oxygen. So, while he tickled me, I flailed, trying to hold my giggling in me while his fingers danced over my pale human skin. But, once I was about to lose my breath, Edward wrapped his arms around me and swam us up to the surface.

I let out a big gust of air when we reached the top, and Edward smiled at me. "Alright, I'll stop trying to get you." I told him, shaking my head. Edward nodded his head, looking pretty triumphant. "Good." Edward replied, and we laughed. Then, I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up at him, and he understood what I wanted.

He bent his head down, and kissed my lips with his. I sighed happily when he kissed me, and moved my hands up into his hair. I twirled bits of his hair between my fingers while I licked his bottom lips for entrance. He opened his mouth and let my tongue slide in, while he did the same for me. We explored each other's mouths, battling for dominance. While we kissed, my air supply was quickly fading. I gasped and pulled away, but Edward refused to let his lips leave me.

His cold hands in the warm water slid down my back, over my hips and rested on my ass. He lifted me up where I wrapped my legs around his waist, and let him nibble on my outstretched neck and my exposed collarbone. I couldn't take the torture anymore, however, after feeling his lips taste my skin for five minutes. Grabbing the back of his head, I tilted his head up and attacked his lips with mine.

We moaned in unison, our hands wandering over each other's bodies. "God. I need you, now." Edward growled around our lips, removing one hand from my ass to latch itself into my hair. "I need you too." I gasped, digging my fingers into his hair and scratching his scalp. He growled again, and then, still kissing me, he turned us around and began swimming slowly back to shore. He reached solid ground and rose from the water, holding me to him. He walked over to where our towels were and lowered us down.

He hovered over me, kissing every inch of exposed skin. I moaned and sighed when his icy cold lips touched my overheated skin, but with his teasing, the one area where I needed him most was pooling with hot need. "Edward...!" I squeaked, clawing at his back. _Please, stop teasing me. I need you inside of me, now._ I thought towards him, lifting my hips towards his. Edward nodded, then leaned back some. He lowered his swim trunks, tossing them to the side.

His erection had sprung free, and was standing at attention. Edward got rid of my swimsuit before I could blink, and wrapped his arms around me. I dug my hands into his hair while I pressed myself against him, needing to be touching him from every inch of my skin. Then, without warning, Edward plunged into me.

"Oh!" I cried out, moaning from the sudden connection we had. Edward purred lowly in his chest, kissing my neck. He pulled back and then thrusts himself in me again. We continue this rhythm, building up speed and our groans of ecstasy. "God, Bella... Ugh, you're so... tight." Edward muttered, grunting when he buries himself into me again. I moaned in response, panting for air.

After a couple more thrusts, our orgasms hit us in multiple waves. We silences our screams by kissing each other hungrily. When they subside, we pull away from each other. Edward sat me down on the towel, kneeling in front of me. "It's been too long since I've been inside of you." Edward murmured, staring down at me with loving golden eyes. I giggled and nodded my head, moving around to rest my head in his lap.

We spent several more minutes, just sitting there. But, then, Edward sighed. "I think we should be heading back to Renee's." Edward stated out loud, combing through my hair with his fingers. I made a noise in protest, not wanting to leave this beach and go back to be surveyed under the watchful eyes of my mom. Edward chuckled and raised my head with his hands. "Don't worry, love. I'll be sure to schedule us another time for us to be alone." Edward reassured me, making me sit up.

When I was, Edward stood before helping me stand up as well. He took our swimsuits in one hand, tossed our towels over his shoulder, and with his free arm and hand, he wrapped them around my waist. We walked back to the car, dumping our swimsuits and towels in the trunk. We got in the car and got dressed, before Edward was driving us home.

While on the road heading towards my mom's house, I leaned over the console and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for taking me out tonight." I murmured to him, smiling. Edward returned the grin, nodding his head.

We rode the rest of the way back to Renee's, in comfortable silence.

* * *

**A/N: And, done. :D**

**Wow, it took me longer than expected to get this chapter written. I had trouble trying to type this up, when all I really want to do is send Ed and Bella back to Forks for some excitement that I have planned. ;)**

**But, I'm going to try and prolong that just a bit longer - 2 chapters, really - and add at least one more day for them to stay in Florida. :)**

**Oh, and I did a bit of a lemon - or maybe it's really a lime - in this chapter. It's been a while since I've actually written one, so I attempted to do one here. Maybe there will be more later on. *shrugs*.**

**Anyways, reviews and votes to my poll on my profile would be greatly appreciated. :)**

***Bella's and Edward's outfits for the dinner are on my website in the AE picture Album in the Photos section.***

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	16. Impossible

**A/N: Time for a little surprise or two... ;D**

***By the way, if there are no really "bad parts" in Jacksonville, just please remember this all fanFICTION. It all adds suspense to the chapter.***

* * *

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XVI~**

The next day would be our last day in Florida. It was Monday, March 3rd, and tomorrow - Tuesday -, Edward and I would be missing school again, to act like we were tired from our trip and needed our rest.

Today, Renee and Phil left the house to Edward and I. Phil had a baseball game outside of Jacksonville, and they would be back until later tonight. That meant Edward and I were free to do whatever we pleased.

That "whatever" really turned out to Edward and I having sex many, many, many times. We kept going and going until I was completely exhausted and spent. I knew with Edward's body, he could've gone on for hours on end. But, when I had fallen limp on the bed after our last round, panting and my eyes drooping, Edward finally realized he had tuckered me out.

"Oh, love. I'm sorry I wore you out." Edward apologized to me gently when I told him I wanted to take a nap. I yawned, giggling afterwards. "There's no need for apologizing, my vampire. I can't wait until I don't have to sleep anymore." I told him lazily, turning my body on my side to face him. Edward chuckled, and raised a hand to my cheek. He stroked my cheek softly, gazing at me with loving eyes.

He hummed my lullaby and I was out like a light.

When I woke an hour later, I opened my eyes and stretched, my fingers searching for his body. But, all I found was empty air. "Edward?" I called out, looking around my room in hopes of finding him. I sighed when I could find him, nor hear his thoughts. But, what I did find was a white little note on the pillow beside me, along with a red rose. _I wonder how he had gotten that. Maybe at a flower store or something... _I thought to myself while reaching for the note.

Opening the paper, I found it was a little note from Edward, written in his perfect scrawl.

_My sweet angel,_

_I have enjoyed our wonderful morning, and hope that we may continue our activities when I return from my hunting trip. While it has only been a few days since I've last hunted, I didn't want to take any risks that may happen. _

_You looked so peaceful in your sleep, I thought it would be best to not disturb you while you rested. I had went out and got you the rose, showing you that I love you as red represents love._

_I will be back sometime later this afternoon, where I'll be back bringing you gifts. _

_I left my heart with you; keep it safe and loved. _

_From your doting fiancé, _

_Edward_

I smiled from his sweet sayings, but was saddened to hear that he wouldn't be back until later this afternoon. That meant I was to be left alone by myself, and try to find something to entertain me. There wasn't a lot of things to do around my mom's house, unfortunately.

Sighing, I got out of the bed. I went to my luggage and got some relaxing clothes - Edward's white t-shirt, and some yoga pants Alice had bought me from Victoria's Secret. _Alice will be Alice. _I thought to myself after I saw the brand. I showered and got dressed in my clothes, letting my hair dry on its own.

I went downstairs, and went to the TV. Maybe I'll try catching up on the news - you never know if something happened. I changed it to the news, and saw that it was doing a story on the killing spree still going on in Washington.

_"Police are still baffled by the death toll that is rising as three more bodies are found dead. These three bodies were found dead, close to a small town named Forks. They were the bodies of three teenagers - Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, and Eric Yorkie. The families and friends of these three teens are utterly devastated, and are now infuriated with the law enforcement. They're asking why no one had tried protecting their children, and hadn't put out a state-wide alert for these killings. Whoever is killing these innocent people, will hopefully be caught soon." _the reporter announced.

I gasped upon hearing those three names. Lauren, Tyler, Eric... they were... _dead_?

I felt no remorse about hearing the deaths of Tyler and Lauren. It wasn't right that I didn't feel anything for them, but maybe it had to deal with the fact that they were nothing more than nuisances to me. Lauren hated me terribly, all because Tyler had wanted to take me to prom as well as giving me his unwanted attention when I clearly didn't want it at all. Plus, she was always spreading nasty and false rumors about me, ever since the Cullens returned and she had heard of my engagement.

Eric on the other hand, I did feel sadness. Eric was a good friend; he stayed being my friend even after the Cullens had came back, and he was going to be a DJ for our wedding and graduation party. He was an overly excited friend when I had first arrived, and I knew he liked me, but I was glad when he got over me and stayed as a friend.

These killings were getting out of control. From Jasper's theory and my dream - or vision, really -, these newborn vampires were completely sporadic and getting too close to Forks. While it's a good thing Charlie is being protected by the Cullens, I hoped my human friends, and my friends at the Reservation, were safe and sound.

Suddenly, my cell phone that I had brought down with me, chirped. I reached over and saw it was Angela who was calling me. "Hey, Angela." I greeted her once I accepted the call._ "Hey, Bella. Did you see the news?" _Angela asked me solemnly, sighing sadly. "Yeah, I did. It's so terrible they're... dead." I struggled to say; knowing Angela's personality, she never saw anyone ill. Sure, she had been annoyed with Lauren and how bad she treated me, but I know she feels horrible. _"It is. I only saw them just a couple days ago. Lauren had wanted to get together with Jessica, and we all decided to go out to the diner to meet up. And, when we were leaving, Eric had hitched a ride with Lauren and Tyler. So, the last I saw of them was them getting in their car and driving off. And, now... this happens." _Angela rambled sadly, referring to the news.

"Oh..." I mumbled, unsure of what to say to comfort my human friend. _"Yeah... Well, how about we switch topics now? I don't want to think too morbidly while I'm on the phone with my best friend." _Angela tried saying that in a cheery tone, and I smiled. "Okay. So, besides... that..., how's everything going on back at Forks?" I asked her, and heard her release a groan of exasperation. _"Bella, you are so luck you're in another state right now! I'm dying here! Jessica has been trying to get me go shopping every single day to look for dresses, and we haven't found anything yet! I'm getting so tired of it!" _Angela cried, and I couldn't help but laugh at her predicament.

_"Don't you laugh at me, Bella Swan! Try waking up at five in the morning, every single weekend!" _Angela huffed, making me laugh even more. "I'm sorry, Angie. But, I have to deal with Alice, and she's worse than Jessica." I countered, giggling. Angela laughed as well, and agreed with me. _"Oh, and I should always warn you about a certain jerk that's been asking for you lately." _"Who?" I asked her, but I already had a guess.

_"Rainer Willowdrick. Ever since you and Edward left for Florida, he's been bothering Jessica and I, asking if he knew where you went. At first, we told him that it was none of his business to know where you went. But, he kept pestering, so we lied and told him you went to England. Unfortunately, he didn't buy that. So..." _Angela trailed off uncertainly, and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Don't tell me you told him I was in Florida." I pleaded with her, and I heard her cry of agony.

_"I'm so sorry, Bella, but Jess and I cracked. We told him that you were in Florida, telling your mom about the engagement with Edward. But, I doubt he would be stupid enough to follow you, with Edward there. So, I don't think there's anything for you to worry about." _Angela quickly apologized, and I sighed. I did agree with her. I doubted Rainer would want to come to Florida, alone, while Edward was here with me. But, you can never be too sure.

Angela and I talked some more, before she said she had to go. We hung up on each other, just before my stomach rumbled. I looked at the time and saw that it was a little after one in the afternoon. I stood up and went into the kitchen, hoping to find some food to eat. I found some leftover chicken in a container, and when I opened the lid, my stomach churned. My head swam with sickness, and I knew what would happen next.

Dropping the container to the floor in my rush, I dove to the sink and dry heaved, my stomach contents spilling into the ceramic sink. After I had finished, I moaned. "Damn it." I cursed, holding my head in one hand. That's the second time I've became sick while staying here, making it the fourth time within the two months. I cleaned out the sink, held my breath while cleaning up the chicken, and wiped my mouth clean.

What was wrong with me? Maybe Edward was right; maybe I am sick. I hurried up the stairs to the hall bathroom, hoping to find some medicine to help me from my nausea and my sickness. I couldn't find anything in the medicine cabinet that would help, and huffed. _I wonder if Alice packed any medicine for me...?_ I wondered to myself, moving into my bedroom that I shared with Edward. I dug through our luggage, hoping to find some medicine. I really was hoping Alice had seen me getting sick while staying here, and had packed something to help.

Suddenly, I stumbled across a box of tampons. I shook my head, wondering how I never noticed these. Hmm, wait a minute. When was the last time I had my "monthly"? It couldn't have been too long ago, right? I started counting backwards in my head, and skidded to a stop when I found my answer. I hadn't had my monthly since I first started having sex with Edward...

No.

It's impossible.

I continued to recount backwards, going over it again and again in my head. And every time, I came to the same answer. _Oh no. No, no, no, no. This _can't_ be happening!_ I thought to myself in my head, dropping the box back in the luggage. I collapsed to the floor, ignoring the stinging pain when I did.

It's impossible for me to be... pregnant. I couldn't be. Edward can't reproduce... or could he?

We have been sexually active within the past couple of weeks, yes. We didn't see the need for a condom, figuring that him being a vampire, I wouldn't need to be worried of getting pregnant. And, I wasn't on any birth control pills; whenever I had my monthly, I only took Midol or Advil to relieve the cramps and pain of it.

I... It just doesn't make any logical sense.

Abruptly, I remembered back to the time when I had been researching vampires when I was trying to figure out Edward's secret. One bit of history came back to my mind - the myths of the Incubus and the Succubus. But, that was just a myth; folklore, stories... right?

I began panicking. My heart sputtered, my mind in a whirlwind. I tried breathing calmly, and just hoped I was nothing more than... sick or somehow just _really _late.

But, while I was doing this, I was suddenly pulled into what felt like a vision.

_The sun was shining down. Trees, tall and dark oak, surrounded the area, covered in thick, green moss. The ground was dark, rich soil with tufts of green grass slowly sprouting from the earth. It appeared to be a forest - similar to that of forests in Forks._

_Suddenly, I heard two distinctive giggles. One was that of tinkling bells, high-pitched and child-like. Another was similar to the first, only it had gasping breaths and was loud, like guffawing._

_I was led through the trees, following the echoes of the children's giggling and laughing. Then, I came upon a meadow - Edward's and my meadow - and I felt shock._

_Edward and I were in the meadow, sparkling and dressed in fine clothing. But, it wasn't the fact that we were both sparkling and in our meadow, had me shocked. It's who was with us had me surprised._

_"Daddy! Save me from Mommy!" a little boy's voice cried. My vision self was hovering over a tiny little boy, with pale skin. He had Edward's messy bronze hair, distinctive wide grin, somewhat straight child nose and my brown eyes. He was kicking his little feet, trying to get me away from him - I was tickling him mercilessly on his little tummy._

_Edward was sitting by the boy and I. And, in his lap was a tiny girl. She had my brown, curly hair that was pulled into pigtails, pale skin and tiny pink lips. She had large ears that were so cute, a tiny button nose, and sparkling bright emerald green eyes. She was giggling while Edward chuckled._

_"Daddy! Save me!" the little boy howled, laughing. Edward chuckled, setting the little girl down on the grassy ground and said, "Okay. Here comes daddy, to the rescue!"_

_He got up, and got behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He picked me up, causing me to squeal, and he spun us around, moving away from the two little children. Our skin sparkled while he spun. "Edward, let me go!" my vision self cried, laughing. "No can do, my love. I'm saving you from our son." Edward informed me, and again, I was shocked._

_Edward then fell to the ground on his back, letting me roll out from his arms. The little boy and girl got up and ran over to us, laughing their little heads off. They both jumped on top of myself and Edward, giggling still. Edward and I laughed, and putting our hands around their little stomachs, we lifted them up into the air, raising them over us._

_"Momma!" "Daddy!" the children cried, squirming to get free from our clutches. "Should we release our little monsters, my love?" Edward asked my vision self, and I laughed. "Oh, let's let them go." I reasoned, chuckling. We let the children go free, and they ran off after butterflies that were fluttering in the clearing._

_Edward and I sat up, watching them chase the insects. Edward wrapped one arm around my shoulders lazily, leaning his head against it. "Thank you, Bella." Edward murmured, and my vision self looked down at him, confused. "Why are you thanking me?" I asked him, and he looked up at me, his golden eyes sparkling._

_"For taking me back, loving me, marrying me, and giving us the gift of our children." Edward said, smiling crookedly._

_The vision then faded with the two of us watching the two children, running happily around in the meadow... _

I gasped when I was brought back to reality, and I realized my sight was blurry with tears of joy that were pooling in my eyes. I blinked back the tears, while I tried figuring out why I had that vision. Was that vision of the future - of Edward and I, spending time with our two babies? It had to be, because first they had called us "Momma" and "Daddy"; second, Edward had thanked me for giving birth to them, and finally, they even looked like us.

Although, what puzzles me was the little girl's eyes; they were emerald green. Maybe she had somehow inherited Edward's green eyes. Weird.

While I had watched that vision from start to finish, I felt... love. Adoration. Peace. Calm. Happiness. I had always envisioned myself as a mother when I was a child, wondering how my life would be if I were to have kids with a man I had fallen in love with. And, when I met Edward, I thought I would get that chance to be one.

That lasted until the point of when I found out vampires couldn't really have children. But, I was willing to give it all up just to have my forever with Edward.

Now, my chances of becoming the mother of Edward's babies, was possible.

Sure, it terrified me - as it would terrify any normal human teenage girl to become a mother when they weren't even able to drink legally. I needed to stay strong, though. Edward wanted me to experience all of human's life moments, before I were to become a vampire for forever. This was one of them. I just wasn't sure if Edward would be so acceptable to this as I am.

With that out of the way, I just needed to find out if I was _really_ pregnant, and this just wasn't an extremely late period.

I called the Cullens, hoping to reach them and somehow find out if Alice had a vision of this happening; all I received were their voicemails. Strange how it seems like every Cullen went out hunting today. I left them voicemails, simply saying hi and telling them I needed to talk to someone, that it was important.

With Carlisle's phone, I left this as my voicemail; "Hi, Carlisle. It's me - Bella. Um, I'm just calling to say hi and that I really, really need to talk to you. I'm hoping that by the time I can talk to you, you have my blood results all finished and hopefully, it can help me solve my own problem that I'm having right now. It's very important for me to talk to you, because well... this could affect the whole family. Uh, okay? Bye."

Then I called Edward's cell, and received his voicemail as well. Damn.

"Hey, babe. It's me. I know you're out hunting and all, but I just really need to tell you something. I've tried calling the others, and got their voicemails too. Anyway, we need to talk to Carlisle; this is just extremely important. It's going to change our lives, I know it. Please know this - this is something I want for the both of us. There's no way you can change my mind about it. I'm going to go to the store and probably won't be back for a while. So, don't go freaking out when you don't find me home, okay? I love you. Bye." I said into the voicemail, and then hung up.

I needed to find the nearest pharmacy, and hopefully find what I need.

I slipped on my sock, grabbing my sneakers out of my luggage and slipping those on as well, before I slipped my phone into my pants pocket, grabbed an extra house key and some money, and left the house, locking it up tight.

I walked down the sidewalk, heading in the direction of Jacksonville. Being only 30 minutes away if you were to drive, it took me nearly an hour just to get there. Townsfolk were out at 2 in the afternoon, shopping and meeting up with friends to catch up on events. I walked around, trying to find a pharmacy store.

Unfortunately, I found it, in the far outskirts of Jacksonville - in a deep, dark part really. _Great._ I thought to myself, eying a shady character; strange that he was hiding in the shadows while it's broad daylight. I entered the store, finding that it was rather dirty and empty inside. There were several aisles here, but they looked barren. The clerk behind the counter was some teenage boy with dirty blond hair, tanned skin covered in tattoos and was reading a Playboy magazine. Of course.

His mind was filled with vulgar thoughts while he stared at the many pictures of nearly naked women, but he looked up when he heard the bell above the front entrance door chime upon my entering. That's when his filthy mind went from the magazine to me.

_Holy shit! That little babe right there is smokin' hot! Looks really innocent too - nice. I like them small and vulnerable... _he thought, a smirk on his face. I avoided him greatly and began looking down the aisles. _Maybe I could go help this little piece of ass. I could use the ole' Tanner Charms on her, show her my guns. Then, she'll give into me. I'll press her up against the shelves, and show her a damn good time._ The boy, Tanner, thought to himself, and imagined himself doing those actions to me.

Maybe going to get a pregnancy test by myself, was a bad idea...

Nevertheless, I finally found the aisle I was looking for, spotting the pregnancy tests on the shelves. I hurried over to them, and began looking through them. There were so many of them - some had words to tell you if you were pregnant or not, a few had the "+" and "-", and there even some that had the lines. Ugh, which one to get?

_What the - Pregnancy tests? Damn! Great, now I can't probably fuck her. She might have a boyfriend... or maybe, she was raped or something! Wait, no; she does look innocent, but she sure as hell doesn't scream, "I-was-raped". Accidental one-night stand? Nah... What the hell should I do? _Tanner's thoughts interrupted me. Seriously? How rude is this ass? Thinking I was raped or it was a one-night stand...

Sighing, I chose to get a pregnancy test that had the words, and began heading toward the register. I saw Tanner running away just before I turned around. When I got to the register, he was waiting there for me, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Hello. I'm Tanner." he greeted me happily when I reached the counter. _Do not sound too overly happy there, Tanner boy. That's not how you roll. _Tanner thought to himself after he greeted me.

"Uh, hi." I greeted him, ignoring his name. "Is this all for you today?" Tanner asked me, and I nodded. "Well, you're boyfriend is sure one lucky guy." Tanner said. _This is a great way to see if she's dating or not. If she says no, then maybe I can ask her out, and see if I can convince her to get rid of the brat, so I can have her all to myself. _He thought. The nerve of this fucking asshole! As if I would ever date this jerk and give up my baby - or maybe, babies, judging from my vision - so he can get in my pants!

I reeled in my anger, and decided I would crush his demented fantasies, with a large bright grin. "Actually, my _fiancé_ has no idea yet. He's been wanting to start a family with me ever since we met, and I just hope I am pregnant so he can be happy." I informed him with a chirp, and he frowned heavily. _Fiancé?_ _Damn it! There goes my fucking chances of bagging this one. Well, I could still try..._ Tanner thought; when will he give up.

"Oh. Still, he sure is lucky to have such a pretty gal like yourself, in bed." _Good; maybe buttering her up might give me the chance to get her in the back room all to myself. _Tanner thought, and he grinned at me. Alright, that's it. Stupid idiot hormonal boy. "Look, Tanner. I want you to scan this pregnancy test for me, so I can leave this dump quick, and get away from you. So, how about you quit with your shameless and pathetic flirting, so I can leave and see if I'm pregnant or not?" I snapped at him with a scowl on my face.

Tanner jumped, and hurriedly scanned my test for me. I gave him the money I had taken with me, not caring about getting any change back. I took the test that was placed in a bag for me, and stomped out of the store.

_**~*~*~***_**AE*~*~*~**

_Two Hours Later..._

What the hell was I thinking?

I was now completely lost in the darker part of Jacksonville, with it being four o' clock in the afternoon, with no possible way of me finding my way back to my mom's house! I was never that great with directions, as well as my _sense_ of direction.

Plus, to make matters even worse, my phone was dead. No battery what so ever! Just fan-fucking- tastic!

Thankfully, I had hid myself in a lonely diner, away from the shady characters I had spotted on my way over to the store. The waitress there was nice, and let my sit at the counter, where she gave me a cup of coffee for free. Her thoughts were nice and caring, where she sympathized with me being all alone here in the dark part of Jacksonville. She had also seen my test, and felt even more pity with me, never asking if I had a boyfriend or not.

But, after hanging around in the diner for a while, I knew I needed to try and find my way back home somehow. So, I left the diner when I was finished with my coffee, saying goodbye to the kind waitress.

I walked down the streets, hopefully heading in the right direction. The sun was hidden behind the tall, abandoned buildings, casting gloomy and dark shadows over the roads and the few people out down here. I had my house keys in between my fingers, thinking they'd be great shanks or little knives in order to protect myself from any strangers.

"Well, well. If it isn't the lovely Bella Swan?" I heard a chilling voice said from behind me. I gasped and whirled around to face the person.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! **

**Oh no! A cliffy! :O**

**I'd thought that would be the perfect ending to this chapter that is filled with surprises... ;D**

**Just who greeted Bella? Was it Rainer, stalking poor and defenseless Bella? Or, is it Victoria, coming back to get revenge on the vulnerable human girl? Or, maybe it's someone totally random yet still evil?**

**Find out in the next chapter, and see how Bella will live to survive this encounter!**

**Reviews and votes to the poll on my profile, would be extremely grateful and appreciated. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	17. Pregnant or Not

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XVII~**

Standing only a few feet away from me, was Rainer Willowdrick.

His black hair had grown longer, while his skin looked sickly pale. But, his green eyes were alight and staring at me crazily.

"What? I don't get a "hi" in return, Bella?" Rainer asked me tauntingly, spreading his arms out in question when I didn't respond to his greeting. I scowled at him, and crossed my arms over my chest with a huff. I couldn't believe he actually came all the way down to Florida, to see me. Now he's nothing more than an obsessed stalker.

"Come on! I go out of my way, leave school and my home in Forks, coming up with lies to keep my dad at bay, and come all the way down here to see you, only to not get a welcoming in return?" Rainer complained, walking towards me. "I should report you to the police for stalking me." I growled, finally speaking up.

Rainer chuckled, a bitter edge to it, and looked up at me with sharp eyes. "It wouldn't be called stalking. It's just me wanting to see a... _dear_ friend of mine." Rainer replied, stopping when he was standing in front of me. "I'm not you're "dear" anything." I sneered, taking two steps back to keep a distance between us. While my body was changing into what seemed like a vampire body, I was still human, and still vulnerable against a wizard boy.

"Really? I thought you would be, silly Bella. We've known each other for two months now." Rainer said breezily, reaching out with his hand to touch me. I snarled and slapped it away, glaring at him. "Two months of your annoying behavior. Two months of you trying to separate me from my fiancé. Two months of dealing with your jackass self." I corrected him haughtily.

Rainer clicked his tongue in disapproval, frowning at me. "I was merely trying to get to know you - and to show you that there are other options." "Other options? You idiot, I'm happy with my life, and damn sure joyful with being with Edward!" I snapped at him, growling lowly. "Oh, please. You being with that vampire, is a dangerous thing for you, human Bella." Rainer answered, and smirked when I stared at him in surprise.

_He knows..._

I tried playing off his reply by scoffing loudly, snorting. "Vampire? Edward is _not_ a vampire, you whack-job!" I said to him, shaking my head. "You can drop the act, Bella. I know what he is - and so do you." Rainer said sternly, and I laughed at him. "What act? You are seriously crazy if you think I'm going to believe that my _human_ fiance is actually a vampire. Ha! If he's a vampire, then I'm a witch from jolly ole' England!" I said to him incredulously with a horrible British accent, laughing at his face.

And Edward said I couldn't _act_.

"Bella, listen to me. I know he's a vampire. I'm a wizard for Christ's sake. So, if you would stop denying it, then maybe I can save you from him. He only wants to drink your blood and move onto the next girl who can fall for his ways." Rainer said, and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, this joke has gone on far enough. Listen here, Rainer, and listen good. I'm tired of you, trying to get in my pants. I know that you're a player; you don't care about me like you think you do. You're just a crazy idiotic boy, thinking there's such things as vampires and being a wizard," I paused to scoff at him, while I began walking away from him. "So, how about you stop trying to get me, and stop trying to break up my fiancé and I? It's over. Done. By the way, I hope that my dad puts you in jail for stalking me. Buh-bye, nut job." I said to him, leaving him in his spot on the sidewalk.

Finally, I can go home and take this pregnancy test.

I heard the thundering footfalls from behind me, and I knew he was running after me. I quickly began running, glad that I was quicker than him. "Bella! Stop running!" Rainer yelled from behind me, but I didn't stop. I continued running, thankfully getting out of the darker part of Jacksonville, finally after having spent two hours in that place. I ran to the nearest corner, and ducked inside the store that was there. The cashier there - a young teenage girl - looked at me in confusion when I hid behind a rack of clothing.

"Excuse me, mis -" "Shh!" I hissed, looking up at her pleadingly for her to keep quiet. The cashier still looked confused, her thoughts wondering why I was hiding, but she otherwise nodded and kept quiet, going back to looking at her magazine. "Bella!" I heard Rainer yell from the outside door, and tensed behind the rack of clothing. I heard him curse, and run down the sidewalk, heading to the right.

When I was sure he was gone, I stood up, wincing from how my muscles were screaming in protest from running so hard as well as from being locked together. "Ex-boyfriend of yours?" the girl asked me, and I shook my head. "More like an obsessed stalker who's been following me." I grumbled, then left the store. I checked the minds of bystanders, wondering if Rainer was hiding amongst them. But, I couldn't find him.

Success.

I hurried home, jogging and not stopping. I finally reached my mom's home, sighing in relief. I walked up to the door, unlocking it and walking inside. It was five o' clock now, and I was ready to take this test and get it over with. "Bella?" I heard Edward call out from the living room. _Crap!_ I thought to myself, and knew I shouldn't have thought that.

"Where have you been all afternoon, love? I was worried sick about you. I was this close to running into town to find you! And, your frightening voicemail scared me half to death, too." Edward said, entering the foyer. I hid the test behind my back, standing sheepishly before him while blocking my thoughts. "Angel, what's that behind your back?" Edward asked me, walking up to me. I walked along the walls, keeping myself between him and the test.

"Oh, um, it's some... medicine. I got sick again today, and I wanted to go into town and get something to help me because there was nothing here to help." I told him half of the truth as well as lying at the same time, to him smoothly, and he actually bought it. "Hey, do you think you can go into town and get me some take-out dinner? I'm really hungry but I don't feel like cooking." I asked him, trying to get him out of the house so I can take this test without him knowing.

Edward smiled at me, saying, "Of course, my lovely fiancée. What would you like?" "Um, I'm in the mood for... seafood." I told him, and he nodded his head. "Alright. I'll be back with some seafood for you." Edward said, leaning down and kissing my lips lovingly. "Love you." he murmured, and after I had returned his "I love you" with my own, he left the house.

When he was gone and out of hearing range, I sighed in relief. "Finally. Now, let's get this damn test over with." I said to myself, hurrying up to the bathroom, my test in hand. I read the instructions, and did my business. After I was done, I set the timer on my phone for fifteen minutes - following the instructions, and left it hanging on the edge of the sink.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stray too far from the bathroom. My heart was racing at all of the possibilities. The rest of my life was resting solely on that little test.

If it said pregnant, then I had to prepare myself for the events to come. Edward might be happy that I was finally giving him the chance to be a father. He hated that he would be taking that one experience away from me when I would be changed into a vampire, but now, I could give him that opportunity. The family will be shocked if I were to be pregnant, and wonder how was it possible for a vampire male and a human female to conceive. Though, I think Rosalie will be infuriated.

It all happened last week, when I was staying at the Cullens for a night...

_Last Week_

It was nighttime at the Cullen residence, with it being during the middle of the week. Alice had once again convinced Charlie if I could stay over for the night, and now I was watching Emmett and Jasper play a video game, from my spot on the couch in Edward's lap. Esme was beside us, reading a garden magazine, while Alice was hanging upside down in one of the armchairs, reading her fashion magazine. Carlisle was upstairs in his office, still trying to finish up doing tests with my blood and find the results of why my body was changing.

Rosalie had been up in her room, but she came down the stairs a few minutes later. She was thinking of color coordinating her shoes, pants and blouses, meaning she was blocking Edward and I. "Bella, can I talk to you outside?" Rosalie asked me when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Um, sure." I murmured, standing up from Edward's lap. The five vampires in the living room all watched us walk out to the back patio, with wary eyes.

We stepped out onto the back patio, with her closing the door behind her. I stood near a reclined seat, watching her walk over to the railing. She leaned on it, her thoughts a jumbled mess. "Rosalie, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her, walking up to stand beside her. I put my left hand near hers, letting what little moonlight shine down it and the little diamonds sparkling dimly.

Rosalie looked down at the ring, and smiled. "So, only two more months until the wedding." Rosalie stated out loud, avoiding my question. It was getting close to the end of February, meaning it was getting that much closer to me marrying my true love. "Yeah. I can't wait to become Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I told her with honest giddy, smiling and clasping my hands together. I heard Edward's happy thoughts fill my mind, and I felt even more blessed to have an amazing man in my life.

Rosalie nodded her head, looking down. "Only so much little time before you become one of us." Rosalie muttered, but I heard every word. I looked over at her, knowing that she still hated me. Ever since I met Edward, found out his family's secret, and became his girlfriend, she has always hated me; always regarded me as "the human", "the stupid human", "the weak human". And, I've wondered what I had done to make her hate me so much.

"Rosalie, what have I done to make you hate me? Ever since I became a part of Edward's life, you've never liked me. Sure, you were helpful in getting me to sleep with your brother," I paused when she nodded her head in agreement. "But, I know there's something else - there's still that feeling in you. Please, I want to figure it out so we can become friends. We are going to be sisters in two months, after all." I pointed out.

She sighed after I said that, and looked up at me with rueful amber eyes. "Bella... I don't hate you. I envy you. Didn't Edward ever tell you that I was jealous of you?" Rosalie asked me, and I looked at her confused. Jealous? She envied me? Edward had told me that she was jealous of me, but only said that she would explain to me why she was like that in her own time. "He did tell me that, but I don't know why. He said I should wait for you to tell me your story." I replied, and she shook her head.

"He's been too nice to me - something I don't deserve." she muttered to herself. We stood in silence as I let her collect her thoughts. Finally, she straightened, and looked at me. "Bella, I'm jealous of you because you have everything I want. You can everything that I wanted for myself, and yet, you're throwing it all away just to become like one of us." she began, looking sadly. "Everything? But, you have Emmett..." I trailed off, confused.

Rosalie laughed, and said, "Of course I have my monkey man, and I'm grateful I do. But, that's not what I meant. What you have, Bella... It's something that I would die to have." "What?" I asked her, wondering what it was she always wanted for herself.

"A baby." She answered, looking out into the forest that sat behind the family home.

I stared at her in stunned silence, and she sighed again.

"You have a choice in your life Bella - you could stay human and have a baby of your own, one that you can hold in your arms - and love it so much. It would be just like you. But... that's something I can never have. I can never get the chance to hold a baby in my arms, to love it, knowing it was born from me. I'll never get the chance to have a child that call me mommy. And, I hate it." Rosalie continued.

"I've always wanted a baby when I was a human..." she trailed off, still looking out into the forest. She stood there, her mind flickering between images of her past. I put my hand on hers, and gasped. I was suddenly pulled into Rosalie's thoughts; it was as if I were watching a movie with her, only it was her replaying her past in her mind. She was standing right beside me, but we were in a different place - a different time period. It seemed like we were in a park, where the women were dressed in long dresses, lace gloves and fancy small hats while the men had on fancy suits.

I stared up at Rosalie, but she was staring forward, blankly. "I had everything when I was a human. I was the most beautiful woman around - golden blond hair, lovely blue eyes that were almost a rich violet, soft red lips, a perfect body. Every woman envied me; they wanted to be just like me. And, men admired me. They would praise the ground that I walked on, as if I were a goddess in our time. My parents were so proud to have a gorgeous daughter with two perfect sons as her protective brothers, and couldn't wait to see me get married to a wealthy, charming young man they would know that would love me and shower me with adoration.

"One man had caught my attention, and stole my heart. Royce King." Rosalie paused to stop and look at a young couple that was walking by us. I looked, and saw that one was a beautiful young girl who looked about 18. Her hair was blond and pulled back into a twisted hairstyle, a lacy blue hat on top of her head. She wore a long floral blue dress with white heels and lacy white gloves were adorned on her dainty hands. Her red lips were pulled up into a smile and her blue eyes sparkled while she chatted happily to the young man beside her. This was probably herself when she had been a human - a past Rosalie. Even with her human beauty, it still shot my self esteem down. She wasn't kidding when she said she was the envy of all women.

The man beside her was taller than her, but not by much. He looked strapping in a dark suit - though I'd never be attracted to him when I have my Edward -, and his blond hair was slicked back, his own blue eyes looking down at her with admiration, but also hunger. "Royce was the wealthy young son of a prominent banker in town, where my father worked for his father. He was rich, handsome, and he had shown interest in me. I was foolish and fell for his charm. Mother was pleased of me catching the eye of a rich young man, and constantly sent me to deliver my father's lunches at his work at the bank, just so I could meet up with Royce. He showered me with attention, roses and violets." Rosalie continued dreamily.

"While he was too busy at the bank, we were engaged. We held no true love for one another - only physical attraction for each other. I didn't mind that though; I thought as soon as I'd married him, I would fall in love. Our parents were too eager for us to get married, and decided we would wed soon. They couldn't wait for us to begin having beautiful children. And, honestly, I couldn't wait either. I thought I had the perfect life - every woman envied me, men wanted me. I was beautiful, and knew that no one could ever be more gorgeous than I. That of course made me shallow and materialistic, but I didn't care. I was Rosalie Hale, and that was that.

"But, fate had other plans for me." Rosalie said, and the scenery suddenly changed. We were inside a house with the past Rosalie, who was dressed in a large fur coat, toasty warm from the cold outside, no doubt. She was talking with a small woman who had dark hair, a pretty face, and was holding an adorable, giggling baby boy in her arms. He had dark hair much like his mother's, and was grinning toothlessly up at his mother and Rosalie.

"Vera was one of my friends back then. Being shallow, I didn't see her as pretty like myself, yet she had two things I've wanted all along - love with her husband, and a baby. The night I was turned, I had realized that Royce never did kiss me - he never showed true affection with me; only gave me many gifts and flowers. I had discovered this after I had seen Vera's husband simply peck her on the lips, ever so gently but still with tenderness and love. But, I had brushed it off, and walked out of her home, knowing my house was not that far from her own." Rosalie continued, watching her past self walk out the door.

Once again, the scenery changed. We were outside, standing on the sidewalk behind some parked old cars. I could hear heels clicking, and I looked over to my left to see the past Rosalie walking this way, staring straight ahead. _"Rose! Rosalie!" _A ghostly male voice bellowed from in front of me, causing me to jump. Rosalie didn't even stir from beside me.

I turned, and saw that a group of men were hanging around under a brightly lit street lamp. One man - Royce - broke from the group, and dashed over to the past Rosalie. "Royce was out on this night, hanging around with his friends. I could smell the alcohol on him, on his breath and on his skin. My gut instincts were telling me that something wasn't right, and that I should run when I have the chance." Rosalie said from beside me, watching as Royce pulled the past Rosalie over to his friends.

"He boasted to his friends of how beautiful I was, saying to one of his friends that I was even prettier than his finest peaches." Rosalie continued, and I watched the group of men admire the past Rosalie while Royce slurred words to them. "I was fed up with his behavior, broke his hold on my arm and tried getting away." Rosalie said, watching her past self slip from Royce's hold and scold him before turning to begin walking away. But, Royce pulled her back, grabbing at her body while the past Rosalie squirmed, screaming and shouting for him to let her go free.

Abruptly, we were suddenly back at the Cullen mansion, back on the patio. I removed my hand from hers, and saw she was staring down at the forest with haunted eyes. "They didn't..." I trailed off, having an idea of what happened next. She bit her lip and nodded her head. "After they were finished and left me to die on the streets, Carlisle came to my rescue. He had smelt the blood, and took me somewhere to transform me." Rosalie told me sadly.

"But, even though I had been saved from Carlisle and changed into a elegant vampire, I was angry. Carlisle had ripped away my chances of having a child after he told me the truth of female vampires. Nevertheless, I was happy he had saved me from dying, yet pissed I had the thing I desired most, ripped away from me... and it was all because of one drunken man and his gaggle of idiotic, drunken bastards. However, being turned into a vampire - it gave me the chance to take my revenge out of the men. I saved Royce for last. And, not once I had I drank any of their blood; Edward was impressed after he heard of my plan. Soon, I found Emmett, and the rest is history." Rosalie finished, sighing.

"Why... Why did you tell me this?" I asked her, stunned at her story. Rosalie looked at me, and said, "Bella, I told you this because I want you to think of what you're giving up. You can have the choice to stay human - have a baby. You're given the choice of becoming one of us or to stay mortal... you're choosing wrong." I stopped her by shaking my head. "I'm not choosing wrong, Rosalie. I've lived without Edward once, and I'm not going to go through the pain of losing him again. I've made up my mind, and I've chosen eternity with my true love. I don't really care if I give up becoming a mother. It's only one small sacrifice compared to losing him while I would grow old and die."

"I don't think you'll be saying that after you've become one of us." Rosalie murmured, shaking her head sadly.

_Present Time_

We grew closer after she had told me her story, but if I was pregnant, I hoped Rosalie wouldn't begin hating me again.

And, if it was negative for me being pregnant, then we can simply move on with our lives without any worries. Sure, I would be crushed if it were negative. After having that vision earlier today, I have been warming up to the idea of having a baby, or in this case two, with Edward. I could finally give him the chance of having a family with me. I want to make Edward happy, and give him this as a gift after everything that's happened between us. And, to give him two babies as a way of showing him how much I love him.

My phone's chirping snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down at it and saw that my fifteen minutes were up. I stood shakily, and walked slowly into the bathroom to the sink. I grabbed the test, immediately flipping it over so I wouldn't see the results at first sight.

I stood there for several minutes, my heart thudding against my ribcage.

Then, I took a deep breath. Biting my bottom lip, I flipped over the test, and stared down at the test, wondering what my future had in store for me.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

"Bella, love! I'm back with your food." Edward had called out unnecessarily when he entered the house through the front door, just another fifteen minutes later after I saw the results of my test. "I'm in the living room, babe." I called back to him, staring blankly at the news, holding the test behind my back.

Edward entered the room, carrying in a plastic bag that held my container of seafood. "Sorry I took so long. I had to act human and actually walk my way there and back." Edward apologized, sitting down beside me and handing me my food. "Oh, it's alright." I nonchalantly replied. When he had placed the food in my hands, I placed it on the table beside me and turned off the TV.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're not hungry." he pointed out, and I shook my head. "More like I can't really eat at the moment." I replied, running my free hand through my hair while my hand stayed firmly in my pocket, holding the test. "What's wrong? Did you get sick again?" Edward asked me worriedly, raising a free hand to stroke my cheek.

I had honestly gotten sick after seeing the results of the test, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Um, not really. Listen, I think we need to talk. It's really important." I began, turning to face him. "You said the same thing on your voicemail, sweetheart. Something about it changing our lives, and whatever I say I won't be able to change your mind..." Edward replied, trailing off. I nodded my head, gnawing on my lip some more.

"You've changed your mind about marrying me and becoming a vampire." Edward stated and I looked at him with wide eyes. "What? No! I haven't changed my mind. I still want to marry you and become like you. How could you ever even imagine that's what I wanted to talk about?" I asked him incredulously, shaking my head at him. Edward shrugging, huffing. "You're blocking your mind from me, baby. I have no idea what you would want to talk about. It's killing me, so that was the only reason I could come up with." he replied, frowning.

"I'm sorry, but it's best I block my mind from you so I wouldn't have you freaking out on me before I can get to explaining." I murmured, and Edward looked at me. "Bella, please. Just... tell me what this is all about." Edward pleaded, and I nodded my head. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." I instructed, and he followed orders. I pulled out the test from my hand, looking at the results again, before placing it in his hands.

"Go ahead and take a look." I said in a small voice, looking down at my lap instead of looking up at him and see his expression.

I sat there, letting the results seek in for him. His thoughts were shocked and in awe.

"Is this... How is this... I can't believe it... Is it mine...?" Edward stuttered to me, and I looked up at him. His golden eyes were wide and baffled. "Of course the baby is yours, Edward. I haven't been with any other man." I told him, appalled he would even think I would sleep with another man. He nodded his bronze head, glancing down at the test. "So, it's for real. You're... pregnant with my baby." Edward stated out loud, and I smiled. "Bab_ies_, actually." I told him truthfully, replaying the vision in my head for him to see for himself.

Edward smiled after seeing the vision, and suddenly, I found myself on my back, his cold lips devouring mine. I kissed him back just as eagerly, giggling slightly from his fervor. When I needed oxygen and my stomach growled, Edward pulled back. In the next second, I found myself sitting firmly in his lap, and my food was in my own lap, open and waiting to be eaten.

"Eat up love." Edward ordered, pointing to my food. I pouted, wanting to continue our little make out session. He chuckled his musical laugh, and smiled hugely down at me. His eyes were bright with joy.

"You're eating for three, my sweet angel. Got to keep all three of you fed, otherwise I'd be a terrible husband and father." Edward replied, and my eyes stung with unshed tears of overwhelming happiness.

With that, I dug into my food, not minding his hand that rested on my stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Whooo! Two chapters in one day. You, my readers, are special and lucky. ;D**

**So, it's official! Bella is now pregnant with twins. (Decided to mix it up a bit, instead of just following BD with only having Nessie. Though, maybe Nessie won't be "Nessie" in the story... Who knows? ;3) Question is, how long will it take for them to realize that Bella's slowly changing into a vampire...? **

**Tune in for the next chapter, where it's time for them to leave Florida and head back to Forks - where more excitement will happen. :D How will the Cullens react to Bella's pregnancy? What about Charlie? Renee? Bella's Friends? Jacob?**

**Reviews and votes to the poll on my profile, would be greatly appreciated. :3**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(PS - I hope Rosalie's story was good. I tried staying true to her story when she told it in the book, but I also added little bits and pieces like from the movie. Though, I didn't say Royce had dark hair like how the film directors portrayed him the movie; SM I believe specifically had described him with blond hair and blue eyes. But, still, I hope I did good with explaining herself in this story here.)**


	18. Return of Rainer

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XVIII~**

_Tuesday, March 4th_

It was now Tuesday, and we were at the airport now, waiting for our plane to arrive.

Though happy that I got to see my mom, I was ready to finally go back to Forks and rest for the day. Renee had woken Edward and I up bright and early for us since our flight was leaving early. When we would get back home, it would mostly be around 10 or 11 in the morning, and we would get to be lazy and hang around the house.

I was especially ready to go home and relax after everything that happened last night.

When Renee and Phil had returned home, Edward and I decided to stay up and tell her the news of me being pregnant. It wouldn't have been right or fair to Renee if I kept the pregnancy a secret from her. So, when they entered the living room and saw us sitting on the couch, they sure looked confused.

I sat them down, and flat out told them that I was pregnant. Phil, acting as a supportive step-dad, congratulated us and wished us good luck with raising our baby. But, Renee - she just sat there, staring at me with a "deer-caught-in-the-headlights" expression. It took me calling her name at least three times. She said how could I be so irresponsible and get pregnant. She accused me of never telling her from the start and said that I was only marrying Edward out of wedlock.

Of course, that led me to begin crying from her accusations. Edward was trying to calm me down with Phil doing the same for Renee, but she still yelled and screamed at me, saying she was disappointed in me. I began screaming back at her, telling her that I only found out today, and never thought I was really pregnant. I also told her that I hated her - that stopped her in her tracks - and with that, I fled from the living room, dashing upstairs to my room and slamming the door shut.

A few minutes later, Edward came into the bedroom and sat down beside me on my bed. He cradled me in his arms, whispering sweet nothings and saying how much he loved me, cared for me, and promising that he'll stand by me and our two babies that were growing inside the womb as we speak. He also had said that everything will be alright, and that Renee will come to her senses and apologize for the mean things she had said.

I had also broken down and told him how Rainer had followed me all the way here to Florida, to see me, and that he knows Edward is a vampire. Edward shocked by this, but otherwise said not to really worry about it. ("Only naive and petty women will believe his talk of us being what we are, love. While it does worry you, I'm positive no one in the tell will believe him if he were to spill it. They just might put him in a local insane asylum." Edward said to me after I asked him why I shouldn't worry.)

It however still didn't ease my nerves.

But, anyways, back to where we were. Edward was sitting on my left, holding my hand and twirling my engagement ring while Phil sat beside him, my mom on his left. We still weren't talking to each other. I know it does sound childish that we were still fighting and not making up, but all of hurtful words had stung me. Even if she had only said them in an angry stupor, I wasn't about to cave anytime soon and let her win by me apologizing to her first. I couldn't believe that she accepted the engagement so well, yet she blows up when she hears of her daughter unexpectedly getting pregnant.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, flight 364 to Seattle, Washington is now prepared for passengers to board. All first class and special flight guests, please come up to the desk to get checked in so you may board your flight." _the flight attendant's voice from the desk called out through the intercom after we waited in several moments in silence.

I rose to my feet quickly, with Edward getting up after me. He took our carry-on in one hand and mine in the other while I held our tickets. "Bye, Phil." I said to Phil, completely ignoring my mom who sat there with sad eyes and a frown on her face - but she made no move in getting up, or yelling at me, or even getting up to apologize to me while she had a chance before I left. Edward looked sadly between me and my mother, sighing unhappily.

Phil returned his goodbye, also looking sadly between his wife and myself. Seems like both men were caught between us.

We got our tickets checked out, and soon, we were seated in first class. "Bella, sweetheart," Edward cooed to me, causing me to look over at him with a frown. "Love, I hate to see you and your mom having a fight. You both should be happy - you're getting married and you're pregnant as well. I just wish you and her could find a way to make up." Edward pleaded, and I shook my head.

"She had her last chance to apologize to me, but she did nothing. She just sat there. So, if she doesn't come to the wedding now, then I guess that fight was my goodbye to my own mother." I muttered, and Edward frowned heavily. "It's not right that your final goodbye with Renee is you two arguing over you having my babies." Edward murmured, and I just shook my head again. "I'll know if she decides to apologize and wants to say goodbye to me, come next month." I mumbled, and felt a tear slip from my eye.

Edward caught it in the blink of an eye with his finger, and looked at me with sad golden eyes. "But, you and her arguing is affecting you, my love. I hate to see in pain over this." Edward whispered to me, unable to catch the other tears that fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm causing you pain, Edward." I whispered with a sob bubbling past my lips, and Edward winced when he saw just how broken I looked sitting next to him.

"Is there something wrong here?" a female flight attendant asked us, interrupting. Her thoughts were rude as she thought we were fighting and probably breaking up or something, so she could have her chance in stealing Edward and meeting up with him in the bathroom. Edward growled after hearing her thoughts and snapped, "No, there is no issue. Just, please go bother some other passenger, alright?"

She jumped from the sharp edge of his voice, pouted and moved on.

"That wasn't very nice." I muttered, a smile forming on my face. Edward shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, sighing heavily. "You heard her thoughts; they were completely annoying while I'm trying to fix my sad wife-to-be." Edward whispered, leaning his head back on the headrest.

I grinned when he said "wife-to-be", and leaned over the armrest to wrap my arms around his torso. I pressed a kissed to his right side of his chest, nuzzling my nose into it. "Thank you." I whispered, and soon felt his arms wrap around me. "You're welcome, my lovely angel." Edward whispered back, and I could hear the mirth in his voice.

From there, the plane finally left Florida, and we were on our way back home, not bothering to bring up the fight between my mom and myself.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

_**Five to Six hours later...**_

"Bella! You didn't get me any souvenirs!" was the first thing Alice cried when she met up with Edward and I. I thought it was a little weird that Alice was here when she should be acting as a human and stay in school for the day rather than coming to pick us up from the airport. But, I think the only few reasons why she's here is because it was either sunny or Esme or Carlisle came up with a lie for her to stay home.

I was planning on really asking her, but she held up a hand before I could. "Before you even ask, I'm here because there was a fire in the biology lab and the school has been close for a few days so they can repair it." Alice informed me, and I nodded my head, hoping that none of my friends were hurt in this fire.

"No one got hurt. Now, why didn't you bring anything back for me? I thought you loved me, Bella." Alice complained after she had said no one had gotten hurt in the fire, and pouted up at me with wide sad eyes. I groaned when I realized I didn't buy anything to bring back for Alice, and smacked a hand to my forehead, sighing. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I completely forgot about getting you something." "It's fine, Bella. Alice will learn to live with it." Edward reassured me, glaring at his sister.

Alice frowned, but gave up. "Oh, and I should inform all of you that we have visitors at the house." Alice said while we were walking to go to the car garage that was here. "Visitors?" Edward asked her, raising an eyebrow. She nodded her head and I asked who was here. "The Willowdrick family." she said guiltily; both Edward and I growled lowly at the name.

"Why the hell are they there at our home, Alice?" Edward asked her, his eyes darkening in anger. "Apparently, Rainer and Chase's father has finally decided to have that "talk" with Carlisle about your fight with Rainer. I don't know why he's suddenly decided to have it now after it's been a month since it happened, but Carlisle decided that it would be good to do so." Alice explained helplessly, shrugging her dainty shoulders.

"Rosalie and Emmett left just before they could arrive, and went off hunting. Carlisle has been keeping them entertained with the TV and all, while Esme has been trying to be the "good housewife" and give them drinks and stuff. Oh, and by the way - Rainer's been going on and on about how he knows you're a vampire!" Alice continued, huffing angrily at the end of her rambles.

"We don't need to worry about him and what he's saying, Alice. No one is ever going to believe him - they'll think he's nothing more than a lunatic." Edward grumbled to her just as we entered the parking lot. "It doesn't help that I had only saw him go to Florida and Bella's future suddenly disappears though! He's a wizard, Edward. While it seems Bella is changing into one of us somehow, as well with her sudden pregnancy, Rainer can easily harm her. You don't know how stressed I've become with all of this." Alice ranted.

"Bella's future suddenly disappeared?"

"You know I'm pregnant?"

Edward and I both asked our questions at the same time, and stopped in the middle of the garage on our way to the car. "Of course I know you're pregnant, Bella. I saw you make the decision of keeping the babies, and saw you go to the store for the test. And, yes, her future _had_ suddenly disappeared, Edward. I don't know why though. I'm not sure if it has to do with her body changing, her pregnancy or it's something with Rainer." Alice answered our questions after one another, placing her hands on her tiny hips afterwards.

"Look, before we get into a full blown argument here, can we just go back to the house?" I asked out loud when I saw Edward glaring murderously at Alice, at the bit of news about my future. I was tired and I wanted to go home - even if we had to deal with Rainer, Chase and their father first. Besides, I doubt arguing in a parking garage was the best of places to talk so loudly in.

Edward and Alice agreed, and we continued walking to the car. We reached it, finding that it was the Volvo Alice had driven over here. Edward set our luggage in the trunk while Alice and I got in the car - me in the passenger seat while she sat in the back. Soon, Edward got in the driver's seat, started the car and drove us out of the parking garage.

We sat in steely silence the whole way back to the Cullen mansion, which had me fidgeting in my seat. With Edward's insane driving habits, we got back to Forks in no time, and before long enough, he was pulling up the driveway, stopping right outside the home. A foreign blue car, was parked there.

"I'll give it to these Willowdrick boys - they have good taste in cars." Edward muttered, getting out of the car at the same time Alice did. He must really know what the model of the car is, whereas I don't. He came around to help me out, and all three of us divided up our luggage to take inside the house. We entered the foyer, dropping our luggage off at the stairs. "Bella, Edward! It's so good to see you back." Esme crooned, entering the front entrance. She pecked Alice's cheek just before she skipped her way into the living room, and then Esme walked over to us.

Esme kissed Edward's cheek soundly, and came over to me to give me a motherly hug that was warm and made me forget about all of my issues at the moment. I sighed happily when her arms encircled my shoulders, and returned the hug, smiling. "I've missed you both." Esme murmured to us quickly, a blinding smile on her face when she stepped back from our hug.

Then, with Edward's hand firmly in mine, Esme escorted the both of us to the living room.

"Ah, Bella, Edward. So glad to see you both return. You already know Rainer and Chase, of course, but allow me to introduce you to their father - Mr. Arthur Franklin Willowdrick." Carlisle said just as we sat down on the only seat left of the loveseat. I sat in Edward's lap, noting how Alice sat next to us with Jasper hovering protectively over her, staring at the Willowdrick brothers.

Esme sat on the armrest of Carlisle's armchair, which was angled towards the other armchair that was occupied by a man that had to be the father of Rainer and Chase. He was wearing a tweed suit where I could see the chain of a silver pocket watch hanging out from his left breast pocket. He had graying blond hair on his thin face, that was slicked back into a clean and old style. His eyes that were the same brilliant jade green as Rainer's, were eying Edward and I skeptically behind half moon silver framed glasses. A blond mustache covered most of his tight-lipped mouth, and his straight nose wrinkled at random moments.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Willowdrick." I greeted the man politely, and tried stifling my jump from his sudden glance over at me. It was sharp and harsh. "Yes, yes. A pleasure." Mr. Willowdrick commented in a dry, deep voice. "Mr. Willowdrick and his sons came here this morning, to talk about the fight you and Rainer had last February, Edward." Carlisle said to Edward, wanting to keep up the human facade.

"I would've asked if we could discuss this earlier, but unfortunately, I was too busy with other issues and couldn't seem to find a good time for us to have this talk." Arthur apologized to us, shifting in seat while taking a sip from the tea that was in his hand - Esme must've given it to him. Rainer, who was standing to the right of Arthur, looked at Edward and I with harsh eyes, his mind bouncing back and forth between foolish ideas. Chase on the left side of his father, and stood there awkwardly on his feet, where in his mind he was hoping his brother wouldn't pull off any ridiculous stunts while we were here.

"It's absolutely fine, Arthur. This gives of the chance to hack out all of the... problems, that have been going on." Carlisle said, and Arthur nodded his head. "Yes. From what my son has told me, he does not like how young Miss Swan has been dating your own son." Arthur said, and Edward growled lowly. "And, I must inform you that from what my son has told me, he does not like how Rainer has been persistently bothering my son's fiancée. From his accounts, he only merely acted out against Rainer so he could protect Bella." Carlisle was quick to defend Edward.

"Persistent bothering? Why, Rainer was merely showing interest in Bella. After all, Rainer is a teenage boy - mere adolescence and his infatuations." Arthur was also sharp in defending his own son. "I wouldn't call it infatuations." Rainer muttered. "Hush, son. It is because you haven't had the chance to date Bella." Arthur quieted Rainer, and Edward tightened his arms that were around my waist. It was as if he was saying I would even date Rainer. "Mr. Willowdrick, your son will probably not even get the chance to date Bella, as she and Edward's wedding will be next month." Carlisle told him, a slight edge to his voice.

"I realize that, Mr. Cullen. But, you never know if the girl or the boy will change their minds about being wed." Arthur told him as if he knew so well. He even had the gall to speak as if Edward and I weren't even here!

"Excuse me, Mr. Willowdrick. I'd like to tell you something." I interrupted, and all eyes were on me. _This is going to be good. _Alice cheered in her mind, smiling when she saw how this was going to play out.

"What you had just implied there, was very rude. You implied as if Edward and I would fall out of love with one another and call off our wedding. As well as implying that it was alright for Rainer to constantly try in separating us, constantly try to get to me and violate me. He even followed me all the way to Florida while I was visiting my mother!

"Rainer is nothing more than a boy who just loves to toy with innocent girls, play with their hearts, and then suddenly leave them broken. You say he's infatuated with me, but after his behavior from the time I've known him, he's been nothing more than an annoying pest, trying to get me to be another notch in his belt. I feel utterly ashamed of how you have tried in getting him to stop his behavior; it actually took for his own brother to get him to stop bothering me, yet even that wasn't enough to stop him completely.

"I hope that after this is all settled, your son will finally stop with his actions and leave me, my future family and my future husband alone, once and for all." I concluded my little rant, irritated beyond belief. Arthur looked a little shocked at my outburst. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle looked proud of my standing up to him, while Rainer pouted and Chase smirked.

I stood up from Edward's lap and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice, since I was suddenly craving it. Must be from the pregnancy cravings.

While I was drinking my juice in the kitchen, Rainer suddenly came in; it was as if I could suddenly feel his emotions. The feelings of lust, determination, fear and anxiety were radiating off of him greatly as he walked towards me briskly. "Stay away from me, you ass." I hissed at him, immediately dashing around him to get away. But, before I could, his hands latched onto my wrists. So suddenly, my wrists began to burn and sting, and I winced.

"I'm tired of your stubborn attitude, Bella. It looks like I'll have to take actions into my own hands." Rainer muttered, as if he were talking to himself. I hissed quietly, buckling under his hold on me. The glass of orange juice slipped from my hands, and it fell to the floor. The glass shattered all over the floor, with the orange juice splashing all over our feet and shoes.

The conversation in the living room suddenly froze.

"Bella? Rainer? Is everything alright in there?" Esme called out. "Yes. Everything is fine in here, Mrs. Cullen. The glass only just slipped from Bella's hand when I accidently bumped into her. I'll help her clean up it." Rainer called back to Esme, not looking away from my eyes.

"Let me go, you jerk." I growled at him, hissing while I tried pulling my hands away from his. "No. We're going to go away with each other - and get away from your vampire captors." Rainer murmured, and began dragging me towards the back door, his tight grip on my wrists never loosening.

"EDWARD!" I screeched, and suddenly, the glass windows in the kitchen exploded. Glass rain down on us, and a high, keen and whining sound echoed after my sonic scream. It was the only way to stop Rainer from kidnapping me. Rainer yelled out in agony, crumpling to the floor while holding his ears in pain. The whining noise made my ears pop, but I wasn't on the floor like Rainer. Once again, my strange sonic screech didn't affect me.

I quickly and carefully made my way out of the glass covered kitchen, and entered the living room. The Cullens were on the floor, holding their ears in pain, and Arthur and Chase were right along with them, only they seemed to be in even more pain that my vampire family. I looked up when I saw the unexpected light source, and gasped to myself. Sunlight was streaming in from the once large glass back window that led to the back patio. The Cullens, though still in agony, were now covered in sparkles.

Plus, the tea cup that was once held in Arthur's hand was now shattered and the white carpet was stained with dark colored tea.

I rushed over to Edward's side, wrapping my arms around his back while he had curled on the floor, trying to block the loud noise. Soon, after a few minutes, the whining noise disappeared, and Edward sat up slowly. He looked dazed, but he snapped out of his haze when he saw the sparkling on his granite skin. "Hide!" I hissed at him, and he stood up, along with his family members that were sparkling as much as he was.

"Bella..." Jasper gasped, staring at me with wide eyes. Carlisle and Esme were just like him, while Alice looked at me expectantly and Edward looked at me in confusion. "What?" I asked them, looking down at myself, when I finally saw what they were so baffled by.

My skin was dimly sparkling.

"Ugh. Bloody, what was that?" I heard Arthur's voice speak up from behind us. Abruptly, I found myself on the other side of the living room, with my vampire family standing protectively around me. Chase and Arthur stood up, holding their heads with one hand, and then they spotted us. Their grey eyes grew wide when they saw our skin.

"What the hell?" Chase muttered, looking between us, flabbergasted.

"Damn, what was that?" I heard Rainer's voice, and soon he joined us in the living room, staggering to stand beside his brother. But, he finally noticed our sparkling skin, and glared menacingly at Edward. "What have you done to her? You vile sick vampire! You've done something to her!" Rainer exploded, beginning to charge towards us.

Edward stood protectively in front of me while Chase had blocked his brother's path by holding back. "Rainer, calm down! Don't do anything stupid!" Chase ordered his struggling brother, holding him back with all of the strength he had in him. His words were left unheard, though. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you damn vampire! I'm going to kill you, and your family of vampires, like how I killed the vampire that killed my mother!" Rainer snarled, and I gasped at this bit of information.

Suddenly, Rainer elbowed his brother in his stomach, causing him to sink to the floor with a groan. Rainer then pulled out a wooden stick, and pointed it at us. "_Si muore!_" Rainer yelled out in a foreign language, and waving his stick, a black light suddenly appeared at the end of his stick. _So, he really is a wizard. Great. _I thought to myself, and saw that the stick was pointed directly at my fiancè.

"NO!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around Edward's torso from behind. I wished there was an invisible force field or something around us, to protect us from whatever Rainer was about to do to us with that damn stick of his.

I waited for the blow of whatever was about to hit us, but nothing happened. "Why the hell can't I kill you?" I heard Rainer roar, and I looked up. Rainer was waving his stick madly, with little black bursts of light come out from his wand, but it bounced off of something in front of Edward, myself and his family members that were behind us. The light bounced off the walls and other objects, before it would disappate in the air.

"Rainer, stop this instant!" Arthur barked, rushing over to his son and snatching the stick out from his grip. "No, father. I must say my beloved - she is being held captive by that evil monstrosity and his equally demented coven of vampires!" Rainer argued, trying to get the wand back from him. "She wasn't your beloved to start with." Edward grumbled under his breath, straightening from his defensive crouch in front of me, where he brought me around to his side and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

Rainer whipped his fiery gaze at Edward; his expression looked crazed.

"Silence, you foul demon! _Era il mio vero amore - il mio Marcia! Lei è stata presa da me, da voi e la vostra famiglia terribile! Lei è stato il lavaggio del cervello dalla tua mente poteri demente! Io ti ucciderò, bruciare il tuo corpo e la danza sul tuo cenere! Vi sarà distrutta, ed il mio Marcia sarà restituito a me correttamente!_" Rainer shouted at him, speaking an alien language that confused me.

Edward snarled lowly at Rainer, while I heard the Cullens hiss from behind us. "I want you three to leave my house. Now." Carlisle ordered sternly, looking over at them angrily. Arthur sighed, and nodded his head. "I'm terribly sorry for what my son has tried to do. I apologize, and we will go peacefully, vampire family. We will never bother you, and Bella Swan, ever again. I apologize for the troubles Rainer has caused." Arthur apologized to my vampire family, ignoring Rainer's incredulous look.

"Father, you can't -" "Enough, Rainer. You are to no longer bother Bella Swan and her vampire family." Arthur barked, interrupting him. He grabbed upper arm of his son and dragged him towards the entrance, Chase following behind them. He looked at us apologetically, and left the home after his father and brother exited through the front door, closing it behind them.

The six of us stood there, stunned into absolute silence after all that has happened here.

I only hoped the rest of the Cullens were just as worried about the Willowdrick family, as I was.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! What an explosive - at least, explosive to me - chapter! **

**We got a lot of fighting going one - Renee and the wizard family - as well as some new discoveries with Bella and her two newest features of her body changing.**

**If it seemed too fast paced or just all over the place, then I'm sorry about that. (It seemed like a weird chapter to me, unfortunately. Though, I'm proud of it.)**

**I couldn't truly think clearly when I had began writing the chapter, as my mind was focused on Harry Potter. I finally saw the last movie to the series, and well, I'm just itching to write a whole new Twilight and Harry Potter story! X3**

**I loved all of the action of the movie, yet, I cried when it came to the second half of the movie - where basically everyone started dying. I especially cried for Snape. It was a total brutal way for him to die :'( And, Tonks and Lupin, and one of the Weasley Twins, as well as one of the Patil Twins, died too! I was just sniffling and teary throughout the second half of the movie. (If anyone here loves Harry Potter, hasn't finished the series yet though - I think that's unlikely and that means I'm the shameful one here - and didn't want any spoilers about the movie, then sorry about that as well.) **

**I'm so sad that the series is over. D:**

**But, there's another series ending I have to look forward to - the end of the Twilight Saga is coming. First part of BD the movie, will be here in four months or so! 8D Sure, I'm sad that's coming to an end too, but I'll always have FanFiction to keep me going. Haha**

**W00t, rambling. XD**

**I'm serious though, about the part of me wanting to write a whole new Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover story. I'm this close to writing it and forgetting about my "Five-Stories-At-A- Time" list. 83 **

**...**

**Moving on. There was a bit of foreshadowing here in this chapter, with Bella, as well as some hints about Rainer's personality and past - both with his mom and himself. If you look at the translations at the bottom, you will see that his past is involved with a mysterious new girl... ;) **

**Anyways, reviews and votes to the poll on my profile, would be grateful. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Translations - First one: **You will die! **And second one: **She was my true love - my Marcia! She has been taken from me, by you and your awful family! She has been brainwashed from your demented mind powers! I will kill you, burn your body and dance on your ashes! You will be destroyed, and my Marcia will be returned to me properly!**)**


	19. Relaxing and Catching Up

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XIX~**

Edward and I were on the road, with him driving me back to my house.

It had been a hectic return to the Cullen home, and Carlisle and Edward wanted me to be able to go home and rest. Carlisle was puzzled beyond belief by how my skin had sparkled dimly and how we were able to survive from Rainer's attack with his stick - or wand; Rainer called his stick a wand, in his mind. Maybe it was a wand, since it seemed like it could perform spells, which what he was trying to hit us with - the black light was apparently a death spell.

Edward was worried now about Rainer and what he would do. He apologized greatly when he didn't come to the kitchen to save me from Rainer, eyeing bandaged wrists when he said this. According to him and Alice, it was a snap decision that was made and then, it was as if when he entered the kitchen, his and my scents had disappeared. But, Edward couldn't act on this for he had to stay in the living room and act human.

Plus, when Rainer had been ranting on about this Marcia person, his thoughts were scrambled. Edward had told me that his thoughts were scrambled; first, he had been thinking about me, and then he was thinking about this girl who looked like me so much. Then, he was thinking about them getting married, but all of sudden, an image of a ravenous vampire crossed his mind, and in his mind, he pictured the other girl who looked like me, as a dead, bloodless corpse who soulless dark eyes, pale purple lips, and her neck covered in dry blood. It disgusted me that Rainer would ever think of those disturbing images of a girl, yet it confused me as well.

Edward had been reading Rainer's mind while it was as if there was a shield around us when he had tried to kill us with spells. And, since I could read minds, why was it that I couldn't read his mind when he was thinking of all of those things and Edward could?

I had asked Edward this, and he looked troubled. He said he didn't know why I couldn't read Rainer's mind during that point in time, and his eyebrows puckered when he came up empty. Eventually, he said that he hoped Carlisle would be finished soon enough with those blood sample results and maybe then we will have some answers to all of what was going on with me.

When we finally reached my house, my heart that had been thumping worriedly relaxed when I saw that my dad's police cruiser was missing. While I did miss my dad when we were in Florida, I was extremely worried about me telling him that I was pregnant. I didn't want him to react horribly like how my mom had. I didn't want him to explode on me like she had, and I didn't want him to hate me either.

Of course, my heart stung greatly when I remembered that my mom and I weren't speaking to each other. I really loved my mom, but I wouldn't be letting her anger in me affect my relationship with Edward. If she hated that I was pregnant with her two grandbabies, then it was her loss.

Edward had heard where my thoughts went. "Love, I know you're still hurting about your argument with your mother." Edward started saying, taking my hand in his and resting them on the console. "What are you talking about? I'm not." I lied with a huff, scowling out the window. Edward sighed, squeezing my hand. "You know you're an awful liar, angel. I know this is still hurting you, and I don't like seeing you in pain because of it." Edward crooned to me, and I heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Can we please just drop this for now, Edward?" I asked him in a pleading voice, shaking my head. He was silent for a while, so when I looked at him, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was pursing his lips. Finally, he closed his eyes and nodded his head, not pushing me any further. "Thank you." I said, leaning over the console to kiss his cheek. He smiled and got out of the car, coming around to my side.

He helped me out of his Volvo, closing the door behind me. My luggage was in the trunk, but we decided we would leave it in there for now, and bring it in my house later. We walked up to the front door with our hands laced together, with Edward's thumb tracing circles into my hand. "I wonder where my dad is." I wondered out loud, looking for the spare key he always leaves in the water can.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, and when I had the house key, I unlocked the door for us. I dropped the key in the can again while we entered my house. Edward closed the door behind him as I went into the kitchen, wondering if my dad left a note for me. I found it on the fridge, and began reading it.

_Bells,_

_Sorry I'm not home to greet you from coming back from Florida. I had to go into Seattle today and help out the police department there, to see if we could get any closer to catching this serial killer that's running around. It's a shame that the killer had gotten your three friends._

_I'll be home later tonight, and we can talk about your trip if you want to._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

"Seems like we have the house for the rest of the day, my vampire." I told him with a smile when he entered the kitchen. "Really?" Edward asked with a mischievous smile on his face. I nodded, and showed him the note. After he was finished reading it, Edward's eyes darkened with lust. "Well, what would you like to do today, my love?" Edward purred, coming over to where I stood and placing his hands on my hips.

"Hmm," I hummed, tapping my chin. "We could watch some romantic movies, and you can watch me swoon over the sexy actors." I teased him, giggling when he growled. Suddenly, I found myself in his arms, and he cradled me while he walked out of the kitchen. "I have a better idea." Edward growled in a sensual deep voice, walking up the stairs. "Oh really? And what would that idea be?" I asked him innocently, giggling when he kicked open my bedroom door with his foot.

"Take a wild guess." Edward purred, depositing my laughing body on the bed. He joined me on the bed, hovering over my small body with his hands resting on both sides of my head. His eyes were dark and wild, and I smiled. I leaned up and kissed his lips slowly, apologizing for my teasing. Edward sighed into my mouth and forgave me in my thoughts, returning the fervor.

I weaved my fingers in his unruly hair, scratching his scalp lightly. Edward moaned, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing me closer to his cold body. I moved my fingers from his hair, and to his shirt. I unbuttoned it and when it was unbuttoned all the way, I ran my fingers over his alabaster perfect chest. I scratched lightly on his perfect abs, and he growled lowly. Edward pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, tossing it somewhere in my room.

His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, and raised it over my head. Our lips separated briefly when he was removing the shirt, and he tossed it off to the side while his dark eyes were focused on my deep blue lacy bra. "So beautiful..." Edward murmured, and buried his face in my neck. I moaned when he raised his hands and cupped my breasts, kneading them through the lacy fabric. "Edward...!" I squeaked, yelping when he grabbed my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, twisting them.

"These are mine, my love. _You_ are mine." Edward growled possessively, licking and lightly sucking on my neck. "I'm all yours, Edward. And, you're mine too." I muttered breathlessly, digging one of my hands into his hair while my other hand gripped the bed sheets. I felt Edward nod against my skin, and then he released one of my breasts to move that hand around my back, and unclasp the bra clasp. The bra fell, sliding down my shoulders and hanging on my torso limply. Edward grabbed it and tossed it behind him.

He stared hungrily at my free breasts, and licked his lips. Then, he lunged forward and latched his mouth onto my right nipple. I let out a cry of surprise, but moaned when he sucked on it, biting it lightly and lapping it with his tongue. Then, he pulled his head away from my right breast to move on to the other one. He gave it the same torture, and when he was finished with that, I pulled him up by his head and attacked his mouth with mine.

We quickly discarded the rest of our clothing, soon becoming naked. I traced the "V" on his lower abdomen, staring down at his eager erection. He hissed in pleasure, throwing his head back to let out a low snarl. Then, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled over onto his back, allowing me to straddle him on top. I sat on his stomach, tracing and lightly scratching his torso. I enjoyed the sight of him throwing his head back against my pillows and let out loud, low moans.

"God, Bella. You don't know what you do to me." Edward gasped out, panting when I played with one of his nipples like how he had done the same to mine. His hands came to my hips, and he lifted me up, guiding my entrance to his prominent manhood. "Wait!" I squeaked, suddenly remembering what I wanted to ask him. Edward stopped, looking up at me worriedly; in his thoughts, he was hoping he hadn't hurt me. "Won't having sex hurt that baby?" I asked him sheepishly, blushing. I knew nothing about the science of having sex while being pregnant, but I didn't want to take any risks.

A reassuring smile appeared on his beautiful face, and he moved me back to sit on his stomach. He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking at me with love. "Bella, my sweet innocent angel," he began, and raised a hand to my cheek. "Having sex while you're pregnant is fine. If you have it while our babies are beginning to grow in your stomach, then it won't harm them. Though, when your stomach gets bigger while our babies are growing, sex will be rather difficult for us. But, there will be no harm caused." Edward told me, resting a hand lightly on my very flat stomach. Of course with many medical degrees under his belt, I knew that he knew everything about it, so that put my mind at ease and had me relaxing.

He lied back down, took my hips in his strong large hands, and lifted me up again. He guided my entrance to his erection again, and slowly lowered me down on it. We moaned in unison when we came into full contact, and I threw my head back while resting my hands on his chest. I raised my hips, before slamming them back down on his erection. He growled, and we began a rhythm, with me raising my hips and him raising his as well, before we would slam into each other.

Our moans, skin slapping against one another and our whispered talk were the only sounds in the room. "Oh god... Bella, Bella, Bella...!" Edward said my name as if it were a prayer, hissing and watching my boobs bounce from our movements. "Ugh, Edward!" I cried, groaning when I felt the familiar coil in my stomach begin tightening with each thrust.

A few more thrusts later, the coil snapped and I fell over the edge. "Edward!" I screamed his name out while white stars flooded my vision. I heard Edward's responding deep and feral growl, heard my name being shouted out from his lips, and then heard the distinctive noise of my pillows being ripped apart from his teeth. When my orgasm had subsided, I fell against his chest, panting and my skin sticky. Edward soon relaxed under me, and I looked up only to begin giggling.

Edward held one of my mutilated pillows in his mouth, with feathers raining down upon us. His hair was mussed more than ever, and looked cute with feathers sticking in his hair. He realized he still had the pillow, and chuckled while releasing his mouth from it. "Another set of pillows ruined." Edward joked, shaking his head while chuckling, his body shaking underneath mine. "You're buying me new pillows." I teased him, shifting around to rest my head on my arms, on his strong chest.

"Sounds fair enough, my fiancée and mother-to-be." Edward cooed, smiling at the last part. He raised a hand and began picking the feathers out of my hair while I did the same for him.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I froze, hoping that it wasn't my dad. Though, if it was him, then why didn't he just enter in already? Edward and I listened the thoughts of whoever was here, and when we did, we were confused. "What's he doing here?" Edward asked, sitting us up. I got dressed in only my underwear and Edward's shirt. It's a good thing it came all the way down to my thighs and was buttoned up completely. Edward slipped on his boxers and his pants, and together we head downstairs. Edward opened the door, and we greeted our guest.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other." Edward commented with our guest, who nodded his black haired head. "You got that right. Hey," Jacob replied, pausing to sniff the air. His face scrunched, and he pinched his nose together with two fingers, waving his hand in front of his face. "Damn! It reeks in here! You two stink of each other!" Jacob howled, causing me to laugh. I was so glad that he finally got over me and we could all be together under the same roof without someone trying to kill someone.

"We just had amazing sex, Jacob. What do you expect?" Edward asked him, chuckling when his eyes narrowed and his cheeks were lightly tinted. "I did not need to hear that, Edward." Jacob grumbled, and my heart warmed when he actually called him by his name, instead of "leech" or "bloodsucker".

"So, what brings you around these parts, Jake?" I asked him, leaning into my fiancé with my arms wrapped around his waist. Jacob smiled brightly and said, "Well, I heard that you two would be back today, and I wanted you to meet someone special in my life." Then, he whirled around and raced over to his red Rabbit parked behind Edward's Volvo. With my keen sense of smell, I could smell that there was someone in the car, waiting for him, but Jacob was blocking my view of them when he walked back up to the porch.

"Edward, Bella, I want you to meet my imprint - Nalani." Jacob said, stepping off to the side to reveal the person. Nalani was a tiny young teenage girl, with dark caramel skin. Her hair was ebony, silky smooth and short. Her hair was curled at the ends, while a beautiful magenta exotic flower rested behind her ear. Her face was small, with an adorable large round nose that suited her, while her dark brown eyes stared down at the ground shyly. Her round lips were pulled back into a small timid smile.

"Lani, these are my two friends I was telling you about - Edward Cullen, and his fiancée, Bella Swan." Jacob continued, looking down at his imprint with intense eyes while gesturing to us. Nalani looked up at us, and moved one of her hands from behind her back to wave at us, before shuffling to hide behind Jacob. "My sister that got married to the surfer, came back from Hawaii***** and brought Nalani, who was her friend, for us to meet her. And well, it's obvious what happened next." Jacob said to us, smiling.

"I'm happy that you found your special someone, Jake." I said to him, stepping away from Edward to bring Jacob in a hug, though our noses wrinkled from the scents. We stepped back from each other, smiling at each other and laughing. I invited the two in the house, where they came in and we walked to the living room. "I'll get some snacks." I told Jacob and Edward; with three people who need to eat in this house, I think snacks are in order. Besides, I was getting slightly hungry.

I made some homemade salsa quickly, got out some dip and some chips, and I was just getting some glasses of water when I heard quiet footsteps walking into the kitchen. I looked, and saw Nalani approaching me slowly; she was biting her bottom lip. "Hi, Nalani. Want some chips?" I asked her with a easy smile, gesturing to the chips, salsa and dip. She smiled at me, and nodded her pretty head, walking over to the chips and dipping some in salsa.

_I wonder if I should ask her... I don't want to upset her or anything, but she seems really nice..._ Nalani thought to herself. "You can ask me anything, Nalani. I won't bite." I stated to her, noting how she jumped. _Did she just read my mind? Well, Jake did say she could read minds like her fiancé. But, isn't she human like me? _Nalani wondered to herself. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm particularly human - I'm becoming a vampire slowly, or at least I think I am. And, I did just read your mind." I answered her thoughts, smiling when she looked at me sheepishly, a light tint appearing on her cheeks.

"Sorry." She mumbled in a pretty, quiet voice, hanging her head. I grabbed a chip and dipped it in the salsa, smiling at her gently. "It's fine, Nalani." I reassured her, and she smiled. "Well, I was going to ask you what it was like... having a vampire be your fiancé... But I didn't want to ask it because I was worried I would offend you or upset you by asking it." Nalani asked shyly, leaning against the counter in her pretty Hawaiian floral print dress.

"I don't mind you asking that. We are after all two girls who fell for mythical creatures." I reassured her, smirking when she giggled. "Well, to start, I can tell you it's really... different. I usually see myself as a plain, boring and average looking girl. Curly, dull brown hair, average height, stick thin, unordinary brown eyes, pale skin. I wasn't all that too interested in boys. I was mainly focused on my schoolwork, and thought no guy would be interested in me."

"Oh please. Lots of men were interested in you, sweetheart." Edward's voice interrupted me, and we looked up to see Edward and Jacob entering the kitchen. I blushed from his answer, and he smiled while he walked over to where I stood, standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, leaning his head on my shoulder. "I seriously doubt that, babe." I replied with a snort, rolling my eyes. Jacob laughed from behind Nalani, where his right arm was around her waist and his left hand was submerged in the bowl of chips.

"She had guys like Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and even more, just falling for her when she first arrived. I thought it was funny." Jacob joked lightly, shaking his head. "It was annoying." I muttered, rolling my eyes, though I was happy I had been able to keep two out of the three boys as friends only - even if two of them had died...

"You didn't have to hear their thoughts, my Bella." Edward grumbled, but otherwise let out a laugh. "So, how did you two end up together?" Nalani asked hesitantly, munching on her chip. "Bella's life was nearly ended when she first came to the school, but I had saved it and accidently somehow exposed myself to her." Edward told her, and I nodded my head in agreement. "I saw him lift the car away from us, as well noticing he had gotten to my side quicker than any human should. I needed answers, yet he wouldn't give up anything to me." I told her, and her eyes were still wide after she heard how Edward had lifted the car off of me basically.

"She's the most stubborn woman I've ever met." Edward added in, tapping my hip with his fingers. "After that, we kind of didn't speak to each other, but when it came to the spring dance that was coming up soon, and after I had been getting asked out by every single teenage boy who knew me, Edward finally began talking to me again. And, well, the rest is history as they say." I finished explaining shortly, smirking.

"Of course with a few bumps in the road were there in their lives, but other than that, these two have been together for a long time now." Jacob inputted, shrugging his shoulders.

For the rest of the afternoon, I got to know who Nalani was, who her family was, and basically just everything about her. While I was getting to know her, I told Jacob that I was pregnant. I expected him to explode on me like how he reacted to finding out Edward and I were having sex as well as being engaged. But, he actually smiled brightly at us and congratulated us on our pregnancy, hoping that he'll get to visit the baby and be its uncle. Nalani was happy for us too and congratulated us timidly.

When it was around five, Jacob and Nalani left us. And, after Edward and I got redressed, I heard my dad's cruiser pulling up into the driveway.

Time to tell my dad that he's going to be a grandpa, I guess...

* * *

**A/N: Decided to end it there. Sorry. XD**

**Next up, Charlie's reaction. As well as some other surprises... ;)**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as well as votes to the poll on my profile. :D**

**BTW, hope you readers enjoyed the lemon in the chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	20. Blowing Up and Explanations

**Alternative Eclipse **

**~Chapter XX~**

"It's going to be fine, sweetheart." Edward was reassuring me while we sat on the couch, waiting for my dad to enter the house. "It's not. He's going to yell at me and say I can't marry you. He's going to react the same way Renee did - maybe he'll be even worse." I hissed at him, frowning heavily up at him. "I won't let that happen, my Bella. I'm right here, and I'll be sticking up for you - Charlie is not going to be taking you away from me." he promised, cupping my cheek gently in his strong hand.

The front door opened, and I heard my dad's heavy work boots walk into the house. "Bella? Edward?" Charlie called out hesitantly. _The kid's car is here - I know he's in here with Bells. I just hope they're not messing around in here... _Charlie thought, shuddering at where his thoughts had taken him. Poor Charlie.

"In here, dad!" I called out. Charlie's footsteps came towards the living room. "I thought you wouldn't be back until late tonight, dad." I said to him when he entered the living room and saw us waiting for him on the couch. "I did say that, but while I was working on helping other officers, some FBI people showed and told us that some of us could go home. So, I decided I wanted to see my daughter and ask how was her trip in Florida." Charlie explained sheepishly.

I smiled when I heard his answer, and got up to give him a warm hug. "I missed you, Bells." Charlie muttered to me, and I smiled even more. "I missed you too, dad." I murmured back to him before pulling away from our hug. Charlie then went over to his recliner and sat down in it while I sat down beside Edward.

"So, how was your trip?" Charlie asked me, and I bit my lip. "It was great dad. I told mom about the... engagement. At first, she didn't really approve of it, but eventually she accepted it when she saw that I wasn't going to back down." I informed him, and he smiled. "That's good. She coming to the wedding then?" Charlie asked; that's where the small smile that I had on my face, had disappeared.

"What? She's not?" Charlie asked, confused, frowning. "I... I don't know. We're not really speaking to each other anymore." I mumbled, and his brown eyes widened. "What happened?" Charlie asked me. _If she did or said anything to upset our own daughter, I'm going to have to talk to her. Renee should be there, to show that she loves Bella. If she accepted the engagement, why not come to the wedding? _Charlie questioned in his mind.

"Well, um... Last night, we had an argument of sorts..." I mumbled, looking down at my lap. _Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask. _I thought to myself, praying that he wouldn't ask what that argument was about. _Bella, you know you have to tell him what it was about. You can't keep this away from him. _Edward chastised me in his mind, squeezing the hand that he held in both of his.

_I know, but still. I don't want to hear him get angry with me too... _I thought back at him.

"What was this argument about?" Charlie asked me, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. I closed my eyes tightly, and with my heart hammering in my chest, I uttered out the words too quickly for Charlie to hear me clearly. "What was that, Bells? You're speaking too quickly for my old ears." Charlie teased lightly, and I sighed.

"I said, the argument dealt with my... pregnancy."

I sat there, not bothering to face him. I waited for the onslaught of insults to come hurtling towards me - I waited and waited. And _waited_.

It never came.

I looked up and over at my dad, and saw him looking down at the ground. _Is he alright?_ I asked him; my dad's thought were scattered and hard for me to read clearly. _He'll be alright, Bella. He's trying to process it all, and trying to decide whether or not to be happy or really, really mad. It's quite funny, really. _Edward thought towards me, a smirk forming on his beautiful face. _It's not funny._ I thought at him, frowning. _Sorry; you're right. It's not._ Edward quickly changed his mind of thinking it was funny so he could appease me.

"Huh..." finally, a sound came out of my dad. "Dad?" I asked him, and Charlie looked up. "You're not lying." Charlie stated. I bit my lip, and nodded my head, saying yes I wasn't lying. Charlie heaved a heavy sigh, sitting back in his chair. He was staring at the cup holder that sat precariously on the edge of the coffee table in front of us.

"So, you _are_ marrying him out of wedlock." Charlie concluded. "No. I'm not." I huffed, and Charlie looked over at me accusingly. "Yes, you are, Bells. I know you are." Charlie said as if it was obvious. "No, I'm not, dad. I just found out about being _freaking_ pregnant yesterday!" I growled at him. "So, you've been pregnant all this time, and just yesterday you had your suspicions that you were? I don't buy that, Bella. You lied to me from the beginning, to hide it from me because you didn't want me reacting like Renee." Charlie argued.

"I'm serious, dad! I only found out yesterday! I just realized that I hadn't gotten my monthly at all. I didn't know! Stop saying that I did!" I yelled at him, standing angrily to my feet. Charlie stood to his feet, his eyes ablaze. "Bella, stop yelling. I know you're only marrying him out of wedlock. But, you don't have to. It's simple - get an abortion." Charlie said it as if it were the simplest of things.

I gasped. What? How... How could he even say that so calmly?

_He did _not _just say that!_ Edward snarled in his head. He was immediately on his feet, growling lowly at my dad. _What's wrong with him? Oh, wait! What the hell was I thinking, saying that to my own daughter?_ Charlie thought incredulously to himself. It was as if he didn't even have control over his own actions.

Tears of hurt fell freely from my eyes. "Edward," I muttered. "Help me pack." I mumbled, and pushed my way past Charlie. "Bells!" Charlie cried from the living room while Edward and I hurried up the stairs. We entered my bedroom, locking the door behind us, and he helped me pack. _Déjà Vu much._ I thought offhandedly while packing up my clothes, ignoring my father who was pounding on my door and yelling for me to come out, saying sorry as well.

It didn't matter anymore though. Both of my parents had hurt me with their decisions. Renee was disappointed in me. Charlie had the gall to suggest abortion. And, not one bit were they ever supportive. Only Phil was the supportive one; his thoughts had registered shock and surprise when I had told him and Renee, but he was happy - truly happy to be a step-grandparent of sorts.

I would never kill my two babies that are growing inside of me. _Never._

Once we had all of my clothes packed, Edward and I unlocked the door. Tears still fell from my eyes when we opened the door, and Charlie looked shocked that I was actually going through with moving out. He had hoped that it would be like last time. But, that wasn't going to happen.

"Bella, wait." Charlie called out as Edward and I hurried down the stairs. We got to the front door, opened it and hurried out to his Volvo. "Bella!" Charlie shouted from the front door. We loaded up the trunk of his car and Edward walked me over to the passenger side door. I looked back at my dad, and his face was contorted in sorrow. His thoughts had told me that he was feeling awful at what he had said. I shook my head at him, and got in the car.

Charlie running out to the edge of the yard, was the last image I had in the rearview mirror of my dad, before we disappeared around the corner.

Edward's stereo in his car was playing the soft notes of Clair De Lune, and it filled the silence between us. Tears refused to stop falling from my eyes, while I stared blankly out the window, watching the blurred trees whiz past us, with a dizzied mind. Edward drove us to his home, not bothering me with small talk and whispered lying comforts, of how everything would be alright and that I would see my dad and mom again.

He wasn't saying that because he had a feeling that it wouldn't happen.

We arrived at the Cullen home soon enough, and Edward parked his car in the garage. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were in there, and looked up when they saw us enter. Edward got out the car and walked over to my side of the car. He helped me out, keeping both of his arms securely around my waist while we walked over to where his siblings stood waiting.

"Hey Bella. What's with the long face?" Emmett asked when he saw that tears were still falling from my eyes. "You're feeling very depressed, Bella." Jasper commented with a frown. "I moved out of my dad's house." I mumbled, and Alice's eyes got wide. "What? How come I didn't see this?" Alice asked in a panicky voice. Rosalie didn't say anything; she silently came up to me and wrapped her arms around me in for a hug.

"Rose, I'm sorry if you're mad at me." I switched the topic off of me moving out of Charlie's home, to apologizing to Rosalie. I knew that she had to already found out that I was pregnant; Alice had seen it and no doubt babbled on and on about it when she and Emmett had returned to the house. Rosalie smiled at me, and said, "Bella, there's no need for you to apologize. I had a feeling that what with your active sex life without using protection, that something like this would happen to you."

"You did?" all of the Cullen siblings and I asked her incredulously. I thought that she thought that no vampire had any way of reproducing. Rosalie rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Damn. My Rosie is smarter than I thought." Emmett commented, but winced when Rosalie whipped her fiery glare at her husband. "What? You thought I was stupid?" Rosalie hissed at him. Jasper and Alice chuckled, stepping back a few steps. Edward snickered, pulling me away from the fighting couple.

While Emmett and Rosalie hissed, growled and yelled at one another, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I walked into the Cullen house, entering the kitchen first. Esme was there, preparing me a meal already. "Oh, Bella sweetie." Esme cried, dropping her utensils to rush to my side. She pulled me into a chilly, yet comforting and warm hug, stroking my hair. I reveled in the feel of a mother's hug, and hugged Esme back just as tightly.

"I overheard what happened. You can live here with us, and stay as long as you liked." Esme cooed to me when she pulled back from our hug. _The poor dear. I hope she and Charlie make up soon; I know just how much her father means to her, and the same goes for her and her mother._ Esme thought worriedly. I smiled up at her, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand, and then I pecked Esme's cheek.

"Thank you... mom." I murmured. Esme inhaled sharply from her new title, and was worried that I was trying to get rid of my real mom and replace her with herself. But, after reading her thoughts, I reassured her that I have viewed Esme as my second mom - ever since the very beginning of meeting her. I loved Esme like she was my own mom, and after telling her this, Esme relaxed and beamed at me finally.

"You are amazing, my angel." Edward whispered in my ear when the four of us left Esme in the kitchen, still preparing the food for me. I blushed naturally from his compliment, which earned me a kiss on that back of my neck.

We entered the living room, finding that Carlisle was waiting there, watching the news about the killings in Seattle. "The numbers are rising even quicker." Carlisle said just as the four of us entered. "I think we should still try to find a way to stop this newborn army." Jasper stated out loud. "How though? There's only seven of us that can take on vampires - but we're not strong enough to take on a _whole_ army of newborns." Rosalie's voice came from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see her and Emmett walking into the living room. It's a good thing they had stopped arguing.

Esme came out from the kitchen and walked over to me, handing me a plate that had a peanut butter sandwich on it. I began eating it while Carlisle suggested ideas. "We can call our Alaskan friends; maybe they can help us." Carlisle said. "It won't work, Carlisle." Alice immediately said after that offer. We looked over at her, and saw that her eyes were staring off into space.

"Our friends won't help. Irina refuses to come help because she's wants to take revenge out on the werewolves for destroying Laurent. And, since she doesn't want to help unless she can destroy the wolves, the others won't come either." Alice told him, her eyes blinking rapidly to dispel the vision. "Of course I won't let her kill the wolves. While they are not our greatest friends, we do owe them for protecting Bella when we weren't here." Carlisle stated, and Edward nodded his head in agreement. "I'll be in debt to the wolves. They kept the most precious person in my life alive." Edward muttered quietly. I looked up at him, and he smiled.

"So, what will we do about it then?" Emmett asked, flexing his muscles. "We should try contacting some our old friends - see if they can come and help us out." Carlisle stated. "I can see if I can find Peter, Charlotte... and Maria." Jasper offered, but Alice growled. "Peter, Charlotte, Maria? Who are they?" I asked out loud, feeling my eyebrows being drawn downwards.

"They are vampires from my past." Jasper stated vaguely. "I'll tell you the story later, Bella. Right now, I believe we should contact any old friends of ours and see if they can come to Forks and help." Jasper quickly said next right when I was about to ask him about his past. Edward squeezed my waist lightly, where in his mind he reassured me that Jasper would reveal his past and his story to me when the moment was right.

"Bella, Edward, could you please follow me to my office?" Carlisle asked while Jasper had began making plans of leaving soon. It looked like Alice wanted to go with him on his journey to find his old friends, and now they were arguing with one another. Emmett and Rosalie went off to the garage to fix up some of their cars, while Esme was stuck to watch two of her children fight with one another.

Edward and I nodded, then followed him up to his office where I still ate my sandwich happily.

When we entered his office, Carlisle disappeared. I could only see his blur moving along the wall where his plethora of books were shelved in the bookcases. He zipped back and forth between his books, and his desk where a stack of books were piling up. Edward lead me over to the love seat that sat next to his desk, and sat down first before letting me snuggle into his hard, cold body.

Finally, Carlisle sat down at his desk, looking through the stack of papers first instead of the books. "Why did you want to see us, Carlisle?" Edward asked him politely after we had sat there in silence for a few moments, watching Carlisle sift through his papers. Carlisle looked up at us and sighed. "I've finally finished doing tests on Bella's blood sample." Carlisle told us.

"Have you figured out what's happening to me?" I asked Carlisle, and he nodded his head with a small smile. "Yes I have, Bella dear. It seems you are slowly becoming a vampire." Carlisle informed me. I immediately looked over at Edward, to see if he was upset by this at all. He has been so opposed about me being changed into his kind, ever since we first met, fell in love with one another and of course, since James' attack on me at the ballet studio.

But, only Edward looked at Carlisle.

"It appears that with your active sex life and using no protection whatsoever, Edward's venom had entered your bloodstream. However, I'm puzzled as to why you're not in any pain from the venom. It could be possible that something - perhaps your pregnancy - is slowing down the transformation, thus reducing the pain of the venom being in your system." Carlisle explained.

"Will it harm the babies?" I asked him in fear. Carlisle's eyebrows rose up upon hearing my question. "Will the venom in my body harm our babies, Carlisle?" I asked him again when he hadn't answered me. "Bella, I heard you ask the first time dear. I'm just a little surprised and confused as to why your saying that you have more than one baby." Carlisle explained himself gently.

"Oh. I'm saying _babies_ because I had a vision back in Florida - when I first found out - that showed Edward and I in our meadow, playing with two little twin children." I informed him. Carlisle nodded his head, and then said, "I don't think the venom inside you will harm your babies. It's as if the womb is protecting them from it."

"Is that all, Carlisle?" Edward spoke up finally. I looked down at him, and saw that he was staring worriedly down at my stomach. "Edward, I know what you're thinking. You feel worried about Bella's pregnancy - that it'll harm her, may even kill her when she gives birth to your children." Carlisle immediately said after Edward's question. "Of course I am, Carlisle. Bella is my world - my everything. If she were to die during childbirth, I would never be able to live with myself." Edward told him, staring up into my brown eyes now.

"You won't lose me." I whispered, leaning down to kiss his lips briefly. "You don't know that. No one does." Edward protested, frowning heavily. "You're correct on that note, Edward. None of us do know just if Bella will survive when giving birth to the babies. But, I'm certain that none of us will let her die, as well as the two babies. Bella and the babies matter to all of us. We will watch over her, see how the pregnancy will take its toll on Bella's half-human/half-vampire body. Be rest assured that I'll do everything in my power to keep Bella and your children alive, son." Carlisle informed him with a warm smile.

Soon, Edward was smiling as well and nodded his head, accepting the comfort.

"Now, there is something else I'd like to talk about to you two." Carlisle began again, pulling the top book from the pile beside him on his desk, down and started flipping through the pages. His golden eyes scanned several pages for mere seconds, but when he came to a page and his eyes never left it, I had feeling that whatever was on that page was important and was what he wanted to talk to us about.

"Okay. So, early today, when Rainer had tried killing you two, and he was calling Bella "his Marcia" - well I found an explanation for that." Carlisle said to us, looking up from his book. "Really?" Edward asked him, his arms tightening around my waist minutely. Carlisle nodded his blond head and said, "You both know that Rainer is a wizard, and so is Chase. Well, what happened to Rainer, is that it deals with him being a pure blooded wizard. Both his parents had to be wizards in order for this to happen, so when Chase had been born, either Rainer's mother or father had to have an affair with a human."

"Wait. How do you know that Rainer is pure blooded and Chase is not?" I asked him, confused. Maybe they smelt differently, or there was some way that he could tell the difference between the two brothers. Carlisle grimaced when I asked that, and said, "I can tell the difference between Rainer being pure blooded and Chase being not pure, is by Rainer's actions today. You see, when a child of a pureblooded wizard is born, and they get to a certain age in their lifetime, they become... different.

"By that, I mean that they may act as if they're from a different time period, or from a different place. A few can still have a grip on reality, and if they do, then their loved ones can help them through this time of their lives, well into their adulthood where they act normally again. But, those who do not have a grip on reality, usually become completely insane until they die. Those who don't have their grips on reality don't know what is going on in their own time - in their minds, they could be walking alongside a river or walking on a bridge, when in the present they could be walking off a cliff and be falling to their death.

"Anyways, with the way Rainer was reacted, it showed me that he was pure blooded. It appears that he lived in a time where he had been married or with a woman named Marcia. I do not know for sure if Bella just happens to look like this Marcia, or if he had been looking into his past and happened to see Marcia while it was the spot where Bella happened to be standing in. I'm very unsure of it. Nevertheless, I only hope that Rainer will listen to his father and end his pestering to the both of you."

"Hmm..." Edward hummed all a sudden, interrupting Carlisle's explanation. "What is it, my vampire?" I asked him quietly, his thoughts a whirlwind of theories, questions and images that frightened me. "Well, I would like to ask Carlisle some questions. It involves our babies," he paused to smile brightly at me. "And it involves Carlisle's explanation with Rainer and how he had reacted earlier today." Edward stated, his smile slipping into a tight line.

"Ask away my son." Carlisle said, waving his hands in front of him. "Well, first, I'd like to ask you something. You see, when Rainer had been speaking in Italian, I had gotten several images in Rainer's mind. It involved Bella, then an image of a young woman who looked like Bella - possibly this Marcia woman. Then, he imagined a wedding between himself and this Marcia woman, but it suddenly slipped into an image of a young newborn vampire who had been drinking the blood of the Marcia woman, and his images finally ended with the view of this woman, dead."

"That is probably him remembering from his past life. Now to me it seems like Rainer had married this Marcia woman before she was ripped away from him a newborn vampire. That would explain his rant and his animosity towards you and our family." Carlisle explained to us, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I believe your correct with that, after we've heard your theory of his reaction. But, that's not what I wanted to ask you about." Edward replied, his eyes furrowing.

"Then what is it, my son?" Carlisle asked him patiently, resting his folded hands on top of his desk. "Well, when Rainer had been thinking this, Bella had told me earlier that she didn't see these images floating around in his head. I'm completely puzzled as to why Bella hadn't been able to read Rainer's mind during that point in time, as well as how we were able to survive from his "death spell" that he was trying to use on me. I'm wondering... maybe one of our children, if not both, is half-vampire and somehow has a power of a mind shield of sorts. Bella had said that she wished for a shield to protect us against Rainer's attack on us - maybe one of our children had heard her silent plea or sensed the danger and possibly used its shield to protect us." Edward stated, rubbing my stomach absentmindedly.

Carlisle nodded his head, taking in all the theories Edward had offered.

"It is... possible, Edward. It's likely that your children are mixed breeds of mortality, and immortality - a hybrid of half-vampire/half-human. Unfortunately, with Bella so early on in her pregnancy, I would not be able to determine whether your children will be human or vampire, or they are to be mixed babies. I'm very unsure as to who might be the hybrid and if the other child is fully human or fully vampire. We will have to wait for Bella to be farther progressed in her pregnancy for me to do some more tests, and only until then will I be able to determine what your babies are. But, with you as a vampire, it's likely that they will gain special abilities." Carlisle told him.

"They have to be both partly human." I chirped in, and both men looked at me with wide eyes. "How do you know this love?" Edward asked me in awe, and I smiled. "Remember when I had told you that I had a vision of us in the meadow with our two children?" I asked him, and he nodded his messy bronze head. "I saw that our daughter had beautiful emerald eyes, and our son had my brown eyes. Yet, their skin sparkled dimly in the sunlight - that means they're half-vampire/half- human; both of them are." I told him, and his eyes turned glassy with tears that would never shed.

"Our daughter - our little girl - will have my green eyes? And, our son will have your brown orbs that I'll never lose when you're transformed?" Edward asked in a quiet, awe-filled voice. I smiled happily when I saw that he was overwhelmed with joy by these news, and nodded my head. He smiled up at me, before looking down at my flat stomach as if it were the greatest treasure in the world. He leaned in, and nuzzled his nose into it.

"Hi, my beautiful babies. It's your daddy speaking. I want you to know that mommy and I love you both dearly, and can't wait for you to get here. I'm so happy that I have your mommy; I'm the luckiest man in the world in finding her. I want you both to know that we and your entire family, love you lots, you special twin babies." Edward cooed into my stomach, and I giggled. "Edward, you silly vampire. They're not fully developed yet; they probably can't hear you yet." I told him, chuckling.

Edward sat up, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't care, love. I'm going to be talking to them whether they can't hear me yet or not." Edward said defiantly with a smirk, and I could only appease him to his wishes. Carlisle was silently watching us during this entire little exchange, a proud and joyful grin on his face. "Was there anything else you'd liked to ask me, son?" Carlisle asked him after Edward had kissed my lips romantically and sweetly.

"Oh, yes. It's about Rainer now." Edward said, his eyebrows furrowing and his grin slipping into a frown when he said Rainer's name. "Proceed, son." Carlisle told him, nodding his head.

Edward nodded his head as well. "Well, when Rainer had been ranting in Italian, and in his mind, I had seen his wife, Marcia - I feel as if I was looking at Bella. Marcia looks like an exact carbon copy of Bella - at least facial feature wise. Marcia had the same exact button nose, the same pouty lips, the same roundness in her cheeks. Even her eyes was frighteningly the same doe brown as Bella's. The only difference that stood out was that Marcia had dark hair that was longer than Bella's hair and it was pulled back into a braid. But, it terrified me just how similar Marcia and Bella look alike."

"What is it that you're asking me, son?" Carlisle asked him calmly, his blond eyebrows furrowing.

"You know the theory of reincarnation?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded his head, saying, "Yes, I do. The reincarnation theory is that some people come back to earth after they have died, but only as a new person. Some cases even involve these people remembering their past lives, or they gain special talents and traits that they've never even dreamed of having."

"Yeah. So, with how Bella and Marcia looked alike, it made me wonder... what if Bella is the reincarnation of Marcia? What if when Marcia had died from the vampire, her soul had somehow morphed into now what is our Bella?" Edward asked, and my eyes got wide. "I'm a reincarnation of Rainer's wife?" I asked him. "It's likely... This is absolutely astounding. I'll have to do more research, son. Since Rainer had spoken Italian, I might need to make it a field trip or something, to go to Italy and find some books or journals or anything on these two. It's no doubt that back in that time, Marcia's odd death had to have made the local town's news." Carlisle told him, with Edward not bothering to answer my question.

Edward nodded his head grimly upon the mention of Carlisle having to probably make a trip to Italy in order to further investigate this. "One last thing. It's obvious that Rainer and his family have figured out that we're vampires. While wizards can kill vampires as easily as anything else, they fear us greatly. They know as of now that Bella is slowly turning into a vampire, and know that she has abilities much like one of our kind. That of course doesn't mean they won't stop trying to harm you and our family. They probably think that we're the most dangerous creatures out in the world, and would want to end our lives as soon as possible.

"Therefore, I want all of you to be on your best guard around this wizard family." Carlisle stated out loud. He was speaking to the entire family - not just Edward and I. Before he could continue, his office door, where the whole Cullen clan was waiting. They walked inside, and stood around the room, looking serious. "These wizards could be more powerful than we think they are. While it's hard to kill one of our kind, they can still find a way to find our weaknesses and take us down. More so, Bella is the most vulnerable as she is still partly human. And, with Rainer's obsession over her and his mind stuck between his past and the present, I have my doubts that Arthur and Chase will be able to keep him away."

"We'll be watching over Bella, and ourselves, Carlisle." Emmett said to him, determination leaking through his booming voice. "I know that, Emmett. I want all of you be safe and well aware of the wizards. There's no way of telling how this will end. It may end with Rainer killing all of us, including Bella, or it may end with Rainer and his wizard family dead." Carlisle stated vaguely, but then shook his head to dispel the frightening images inside his mind.

"Should we worry? They know we're vampires - and with Rainer being a psycho, he could possibly spill our secret to the entire town." Rosalie asked worriedly. "It's impossible to tell, Rosalie. The town might believe, but might also believe he's nothing more than a delusional boy. We must be on high alert; watch Rainer's decisions - to see if he'll even pull such a move." Carlisle answered, frowning. "I'll try watching for his decisions, but it might be difficult as well. I'm becoming overwhelmed with all of these tasks to watch for - the Volturi, Victoria, the Newborn Army, the Wizards, and all of the lives of us." Alice warned, pouting.

Carlisle nodded his head, sighing. "I sense that we'll have a war on our hands, sooner rather than later." he said grimly.

* * *

**A/N: Whooo~ Long frickin' chapter! XD**

**We've got a lot of things to be wondering about. Will the Cullens' secret be revealed and will anyone believe it? Will Rainer try anymore stunts on harming Bella and Edward? Will he get over his past life of losing his wife? Is the Volturi going to be involved? What about the Newborn Army and Victoria? What about the twins - will they be human, vampire or mixed? And, will Bella be able to ever patch things up with her parents?**

**So many questions, and all will be answered as the story continues. ;)**

**Next up - the day to buy the dresses for the wedding! I've been wanting to get to this chapter for a very long time now - you know; step away from the drama and the danger, for some lighthearted fun and dress shopping.**

**Though, I can already tell you that Renee will ****not**** be shopping with the girls. I have something planned for her, Charlie and Bella, later on. ;D**

**Stayed tuned to see what will happen to our beloved characters!**

**Reviews and votes to the poll on my profile would be very appreciated. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	21. Alice the Shopping Terror

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXI~**

It was Saturday, the day we were going to go shopping for dresses for the wedding.

I have stayed at the Cullens' house for the rest of the week, but I only went home to get some other things I left behind when I had moved out of Charlie's home. My heart still ached, since Charlie hasn't called to apologize to me yet. I was still pissed off that he had even suggested the abortion idea. And I of course was still upset with Renee. I thought that they would support me in my time of need – I wanted my parents to be with me while I'm pregnant with two children that I never thought I would have the opportunity to have in my life.

But, I couldn't be the first one to break down and talk to them first. That would make them believe I was giving in and giving up my children – which will never happen in a million years, and far after that.

So, this week had been one of hope and disappointment.

On the upside, today I would get to spend some time with my closest friends and my future-mother-in-law. It did suck that my mom couldn't be here to see me buy a wedding dress for my wedding, but it's her choice if she wants to be in my life or not.

I was able to ask Emily and Nalani if they wanted to come with us to get some dresses for the wedding. I had the opportunity in being able to go down to La Push, and hang out with Emily and Nalani. Now that Jacob has found his imprint and gotten over his previous crush with me, Edward no longer had to worry about me being in danger while I would be over there to visit. The Pack welcomed me back with warm smiles and overheated hugs. Even though their werewolf stench still unsettled my stomach, I lived with it.

But, while most of the pack was happy to see me return, there was one werewolf who wasn't as welcoming. She was a new werewolf apparently along with m and her little brother, Seth. Her name was Leah. Jacob had told me the story of who she was, in secret while she and the other wolves ran out to do some border patrolling. Leah used to be Sam's first girlfriend, and was really happy, instead of being bitter, scowling and snapping at everyone. She and Sam were madly in love with each other – they had even originally planned to get married once they were finished with school.

All of those plans changed though when Emily came into the picture. Sam had imprinted on her, breaking Leah's heart. She was so pissed that Sam dumped her, for her cousin. And, when Leah changed to become a werewolf, she had to suffer through the thoughts and daydreams of Sam and Emily, together and in love. She's been unhappy ever since.

That didn't help me understand why she seemed so rude towards me, though.

Jacob simply told me that she had heard of our relationship in the past, and she's only pissed off that I had chosen a vampire over a semi-human boy.

I had brushed off her animosity, and continued my friendships with Emily and Nalani. So, when I asked them if they wanted to come along dress shopping this weekend with me, my soon-to-be sisters and mother-in-law, and two friends from my school, I was overjoyed to hear Nalani readily accept. She had a feeling like I did, that Jacob would allow her to go, since Jacob and Edward were on better terms. Nalani knew from my relationship with my vampire, that she felt it was safe to say that part of his family would never harm her like how Edward hadn't harmed her at all.

Emily, however, was rather hesitant. She wanted to come along, since we were still friends. But, she was unsure if Sam would allow her to come with us. She didn't want him to worry about her, but she also had a feeling that my vampire family would never harm them.

On the day I had asked them if they wanted to come along, Sam and Jacob were returning from border patrol just at that moment. We went over to them, where I brought up the dress shopping to them. Nalani asked Jacob if she could join me in the shopping, a bit timidly really. While she felt confident he would say yes, a small part of her doubted he would let her attend it.

Jacob had smiled at her and said she could go, just as long as she stays close to me and protects herself. She had squealed and kissed Jacob happily, repeatedly saying thank you over and over. Emily worked up the nerve to ask Sam the same question Nalani had, and was biting her lip while he contemplated over her going with us.

Finally, he relented and let her go, but she had to promise that she would stick close to Nalani and I, and also protect herself as well.

Now, that leads us to what's going on right now. It was still early on in March, and while the heat was going up and down, the clouds stayed to cover this little town. Today it was moderately warm for Forks, meaning it gave Alice the chance to dress me up in a cool and comfortable outfit. She dressed me up in a sleeveless white button down shirt that had a button up dark blue vest over it, and paired that with a black mini skirt and blue suede boots.

"There! The perfect shopping outfit for you." Alice chirped, stepping away from me after she had done my makeup. Alice was dressed up in a light pink dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a little pink shrug over it, while she danced around her room in light pink pumps that made her taller than me. Rosalie nodded her head in agreement while stepping away from me after she had pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. She had been dressed by Alice, where she wore a red top that had flowy and ruffled layers on it, paired with super tight black skinny jeans and strappy red high heels.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I get to go dress shopping with my soon-to-be sister. I would order you a fabulous Vera Wang dress or a Alexander McQueen dress, but that's not your style - I seriously need to teach you about the world of fashion, Bella. You're lucky that I was able to change your entire wardrobe at the right time. Anyways, maybe after we go dress shopping, we can go baby clothes shopping, and - oh! We can also go lingerie shopping for your honeymoon! Yay! Dresses, baby clothes and lingerie all in one day! Maybe we can fly to the Mall of America too." Alice rambled, flitting from one place to another in the pink bedroom she and Jasper shared together.

Thankfully, Rosalie caught her in her arms, and slapped a hand over her motor mouth. "Alice. Calm down. First off, Bella is still partially human. We can't go running around the mall all day with five human girls - they'll get exhausted. So, we will shop for dresses, and then it'll be up to Bella to decide whether she wants to shop for her honeymoon or for her two babies. Got it? And second, we're _not_ going to the Mall of America - not today. You'll have to wait on that; I don't Bella to have to suffer through your overly excited self when you're in that place. Remember back in the 70's and 80's?" Rosalie asked of her, looking at her with one perfect blond eyebrow raised.

Alice scowled, but otherwise sighed heavily. Rosalie released her, leaving her to pout. "You don't want me to have fun." Alice complained, glaring. "No. It's just that if you take Bella to that place, Edward will kill you." Rosalie informed her, smiling. Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest childishly. "Thank you." I breathed to Rosalie, standing up. Rosalie winked, laughing. "You'll learn how to control this pixie when Jasper's not around." Rosalie told me, smirking.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle had all left this morning, deciding that they would go shopping for suits for the wedding. Ben, Mike and even Jacob and Sam went with them as well. ("It gives us a chance to become good friends. After all, I don't have to worry about any of these guys stealing you away from me." Edward had told me just before he left, a smirk on his face.)

A knock on Alice's bedroom pulled the pixie out of her mood. She skipped over and opened the door, revealing Esme. She was dressed in an off-the-shoulder purple sweater with a black tube skirt and purple strappy high heels. I don't know why she was dressed in a sweater; if she had to act human, a sweater in the middle of human March wouldn't help. But, either way, Esme looked pretty and it suited her motherly nature.

"It's time to go, ladies. We should go pick up the other girls." Esme chirped, smiling at us.

We hurried out of the home, heading into the Cullen garage. Rosalie, Esme and Alice would be taking Carlisle's Mercedes, and I would be riding with the four other girls accompanying us. They figured having them with me in my car would make them more comfortable. It's not like Jessica and Angela were uncomfortable being in a car with Alice, Rose and Esme; it's just I didn't want them having heart attacks if Alice had been driving. Because, I knew most of the Cullens - except for Esme - drove at insane speeds.

Besides, even with great self control, I don't think Rose or Alice would like being squished in the back with two of my human friends. Too close for comfort, really.

I led the way to Angela's house first. I honked the Volvo horn, calling out to my first human best friend that she should come out and get to the car. I saw the curtain by the door flutter, and soon the door opened. Angela came hurrying out, dressed up just as comfortably as we all were. She wore a loose green and gray stripped tank top that came to her upper thighs, with shorts that stopped just above the knees and light green converse.

Jessica came running out behind her - I guess she wanted to save time from me going over to her house. Jessica was dressed up in a one shouldered hot pink top that flowed outwards, with very short denim shorts and pink high heeled sandals. Ever the classic Jessica fashion to go all out on warm days here in Forks.

Angela took the front seat, while Jessica climbed in the back. "Hey gals." I greeted them once they were buckled. "This is so awesome. I seriously have to thank Alice a million times for letting us come with you guys to shop for dresses." Jessica rambled giddily, bouncing in her seat while I pulled away from Angela's house. "Yeah, this is really nice of her, Bella. I would have been fine just dress shopping on our own, but at least she saved me from the dress maniac behind us." Angela said, teasing our curly-haired friend behind us.

Jessica pouted at her, and we laughed. "Trust me when I say this, Angie - Alice is the fashion Nazi*****, and is one hundred times _worse_ than Jess." I warned her, and she groaned, making Jessica and I laugh.

My two friends demanded I tell them all about my trip to Florida while I drove down to La Push with Esme, Alice and Rosalie following behind me. I told them all about it, and included them on my newest secret. "Oh my god! You're preggers?" Jessica cried, gasping along with Angela. I nodded, and they squealed. "How did your parents take the news?" Angela asked me, smirking when Jessica continuously said that she was going to be an "aunt" to my baby. I decided I would let her have her fun for now, and let her believe that fantasy. While she was one of my close friends, I don't think it would be wise to let my possibly half-vampire babies near her.

I bit my lip, and frowned. "Not too great." I mumbled. Angela reached over and patted my hand in a comforting manner, and switched topics.

That's why I love her.

We reached the La Pus boundary line apparently, because the Mercedes stopped behind us while I continued driving forward. "Why aren't they following us?" Jessica asked, confused while looking out the back window, back at the vampire car. "They thought it'd be better for some reason, just for me to go get my two other friends. Saves gas, I guess." I told her shortly, weaving my way through the winding roads to get to part of the reservation where everyone lived.

I got there a few minutes later, and found the whole pack waiting outside Jacob's house. I could see a figure that looked like Leah, waiting in the way back near the ocean, with one member of the pack sitting next to her. I couldn't tell who it was though.

Emily and Nalani were waiting beside their werewolves, who had shirts on. Emily wore a loose fitting brown tank top that had a large owl print on it, paired with light denim shorts and brown folded over boots. It fitted her style to a "T". Nalani was dressed prettily as well, wearing a white dress that had a floral print on it, wearing Hawaiian flower in her long black hair and her small white sandaled feet were bouncing while she waited in front of Jacob for the car to stop.

Emily and Nalani kissed their men goodbye before hurrying into the car. "Angie, Jess, meet Emily and Nalani. Emily, Lani, meet Angie and Jessica." I introduced the four girls to one another, turning the car around after Nalani and Emily had buckled up. Nalani with her tiny body was stuck in the middle with tall Emily right beside her. They said hi to one another, and I drove away from Jacob's house, leaving the wolf pack behind.

We reached the boundary line where the Mercedes still sat. When I crossed the line, the Mercedes turned around and drove on ahead of us, leading the way to Port Angeles where there would be a small mall waiting there for us. It wasn't as big as any of the malls at Seattle, but what with the newborns running around there, the Port Angeles mall was our next option. It had enough stores to settle shoppers, and it had a food court for us human girls.

We chatted on our way to Port Angeles, talking about the wedding, the graduation, and other things that will be going on. Angela and Jessica got along well with Emily and Nalani, where I was satisfied just driving while being brought in the conversation time to time.

With my cautious driving, we all reached Port Angeles in about an hour. We arrived at the mall a few minutes later, and parked next to each other. The five of us got out of the Volvo, and met up with the three vampires in the back. "Jess, Angie, you remember Alice and Rosalie. This is Esme, my future mother-in-law. Emily and Lani, this is Alice, Rosalie and Esme." I did the introductions again, where my vampire extended family greeted my human girlfriends with breezy smiles.

"Now that we're here, let's get to that dress shop!" Alice cheered. She grabbed my hand in hers and dragged me after her, heading towards the entrance. The other girls followed after us, laughing at Alice's overeager attitude.

All eight of us entered the mall, and I was assaulted the many, many thoughts of other shoppers.

_Hmm, red heels or a pretty blouse?_

_Why hasn't Harry ever proposed yet? We're walking right by a freakin' jewelry store for Christ's sake! I'd wish he would take the hint._

_I hope Momma let's me get this teddy bear. Or else, I'll start crying._

_Gift cards, gift cards, gift cards! Yay for frugal spending._

_Daaaa-yum! Look at all of those fine-as-hell babes that just walked in. I am especially diggin' that tall blondie there._

_Ugh! Why is Johnny looking at all of those bitches? He should be paying attention to me!_

_Raul is such a good listener. It's a good thing he's my stylist. _

_Must look for shop lifters. I know you're out there, you damn kids! You can hide from me, though. Ole' Burt will catch you when you're trying to steal something._

My head throbbed from all of the minds that were screaming their thoughts at me. Alice, however, was too focused on getting to that dress shop to notice just how much pain I was in from these minds.

I blocked out the noise that buzzed inside my head, and focused mainly on my friends' thoughts instead.

_I can't wait to see this dress shop Alice is leading us to! I want to get the perfect bridesmaid dress, that suit me and have Mike wanting to jump me._

_I really hope Alice doesn't take us somewhere entirely expensive. I'm on a budget, but I also don't want to get something that looks so horrible. Grr, great. Now I'm sounding like Jess._

_Maybe a brown dress will work. I know Sam really likes seeing me dressed up in brown. He says it's a warm color that suits my warm personality._

_Bella is so nice, and her vampire friends are just as nice - though I'm a little scared of Rosalie. Alice seems like a handful, too. So hyper, bouncing all over the place. I'm surprised Bella can handle her. And, Esme - she's like the nicest mom to Bella, Rosalie and Alice. She seems very sweet._

_Alice better not wear these girls out. Bella is pregnant, and while turning into one of us, she's still human. They'll get too tired too quickly if Alice tries buying out the whole mall, like back in the 70's._

_I wonder what color dress I should get. Bella did say I was a bridesmaid, leaving the Maid of Honor duty to Alice. I think with Bella, blue would be the best color for us bridesmaids. _

_The wedding, honeymoon, graduation and the babies. Oi vey; so many clothes to buy, and so little time. It's a good thing Bella and Edward have hacked through most of the major wedding stuff, otherwise my head would explode from all of these visions. _

While I had tuned into their thoughts, we finally reached the dress shop. It was in the more expensive part of the mall, next to some big designer stores. We entered, and saw a group of young women waiting inside; must be the employees. The first woman to approach us was a plump woman who reminded me vaguely of Esme, only her hair was black and short, and her eyes were a sea green.

"Hello, ladies. What can I do for all of you today?" the woman asked us kindly, a smile on her face. "We're here to look for dresses, for her wedding." Alice said, and lifted my hand up in the air to show that it was my wedding we needed the dresses for. "Oh. Why don't you tell me what you're looking for while my employees direct the others to the waiting area near the little catwalk for you to showcase your dress? And, would you like some champagne, apple cider or juice?" the woman asked while some of her employees gestured to the others to the waiting area.

"Cider, please." Alice chirped before walking away. The woman nodded and looked back to me to describe the dress I was looking for. "Oh, um. I'd like a dress that's of course white, but it has some blue in it somewhere. It should be strapless or it shows off my shoulders. Also, I'd like the skirt of it to be poofy, but not ridiculously poofy. Um, oh, and can it have some swirly stitching or pretty stitching accents on it? As well it being easy to get out of, all for around 700 to 1,500 dollars?" I asked.

"I believe we have a few dresses for you to try on that match that description. Follow me, dear." the woman said with a smile, leading us to a door. We walked through it, and I found myself in a large dressing room area. One girl was waiting there, where she looked young and eager to get to work. The woman told her the description of the dress I wanted, and let her run off. She came back with a rack that had wheels, where there were five dresses there. Thank goodness.

She handed me the first dress there, and let me change out of my clothes into this dress. It was a white dress where the sleeves were off the shoulder. The skirt was really long and flowed out on the floor behind me, while a teal ribbon was tied around my waist. The ribbons on my back were tied up, and in the back, the skirt parted down the middle and flowed out to the hem, revealing a teal fabric underneath the white where it had white stitched accents near the hem of it.

The woman helped me out onto the catwalk, where I awkwardly walked to the end of it to showcase it for my friends. "Oh, I think that looks really pretty on you, Bella." Angela commented, with Emily and Nalani agreeing. "You don't seem too comfortable in it." Rosalie pointed out, with Esme's eyebrows furrowing in worry. "The back is a little too long for my liking." I told them truthfully, looking over my shoulder. The back of the skirt that was the train, went near where the woman stood waiting for me - which was about close to eight feet away from me.

"I don't like it. It doesn't suit you too well." Alice stated, with Jessica shaking her head.

"Next dress." Alice said then, shooing me away playfully. I smirked and followed the woman back to the dressing room. She helped me out of the first dress, into the second one. This second dress was much different from the first. It had straps that showed off my shoulders, while it flowed out easily. It was of white, with light blue trims at the hem and under the bust. It also had some pretty accents stitched into the fabric, while train was way shorter than the last one.

I walked back out onto the catwalk with the woman stopping at the door, and twirled in front of my friends in the dress.

"Seems like you like that one." Jessica teased, giggling. "The train is not as long as the last one. This one's easy to move around in." I said honestly. "It looks nice." Emily commented, and Nalani nodded her head, smiling. "I don't think it's the most awesome wedding dress, though." Rosalie inputted, frowning. "I agree. It just... doesn't look really right for you." Alice said. "Next dress then." I said, shrugging my shoulders and turned around, heading back to the woman.

She helped me out of the second dress and into the third one. This was strapless with the right neckline, while the skirt poofed out. The neckline, the hem, the accents and the waist line were all blue.

I walked out, kicking up the hem of the dress while making my way over to my friends and family. "Oh look, it's Belle stepping out in her wedding dress." Rosalie teased, laughing with Alice. "What?" I pouted, frowning at her. "Bella, you look like a princess. It... it just looks a little funny." Jessica said to me while trying to contain her laughter. Nalani, Esme, Emily and Angela nodded in agreement, trying to not laugh as well.

"It does make you look like a princess, dear. I don't think that's the right dress for you." Esme told me truthfully, smiling at me sadly. I nodded, sighing while turning around. We entered the room a fourth time, where she helped me into the fourth dress waiting there. This dress was strapless, where the neckline and the hem were trimmed in royal blue silk fabric. There were buttons going up the back all the way to the bottoms, and near the bottom of the dress, there were three blue bows tied, going over the buttons.

I walked out to the catwalk. "Uh, no." Alice immediately said, frowning. "Why not? I think it's really comfortable." I argued, raising an eyebrow. "You look like you're going to prom." Rosalie said dryly, smirking. "It would be the perfect prom dress or ball gown... just not right for a wedding." Jessica explained, clicking her tongue in disapproval. The others agreed, shaking their heads at me sadly. I turned around and went back into the dressing room one last time. This was the final dress, and if this wasn't right, then I would have to either change my dress description and we would try another store.

This last dress was strapless with the right neckline again, while the skirt of the dress was long and it poofed out, but it didn't look silly. There was a slight train in the back, where it wasn't too long. White stitched accents were in the dress, on the bust and near the hem of the skirt. Plus, there was this waist tie err... thing, that was of course around my skinny waist, and it came around from the back to the front, being clipped together. It really brought attention to my chest and showed off how small my waist was.

Something about this dress gave it a casual yet pretty feeling. I didn't feel too ridiculous in it, and I could move around easily. And, to add to all of it, it looks like I can easily get out of this.

I walked confidently onto the catwalk over to my friends, and posed in front of them, making them giggle. "I think Bella has found her dress." Emily commented with a warm smile. "You look so pretty in that, Bella. I especially love that tie around your waist - it's a lovely blue and it shows off your waist perfectly." Esme commented next, nodding her head. "Yeah, I agree. I think Edward would love it." Nalani added in, smiling.

"It totally shows off your boobs." Jessica said, causing me to bark out a laugh. "What? It does!" Jessica defended, frowning when everyone laughed from her comment. "I really think that's the dress for you, Bella. It looks like you can walk around in it easily - knowing your clumsiness." Angela teased lightly, making me blush but chuckle anyway. "It suits your style, Bells. It really works for you." Rose said next, smiling kindly up at me.

That left only Alice for her input. Her tiny lips were pursed, with her eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh, come on, Alice. What's the problem?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I don't know. I'd just wish Bella would let me get her a Vera Wang dress." Alice complained, and I glared at her. "Alice..." I warned in a sickly-sweet voice. "Oh, okay, fine! I got to admit, that dress looks really good on you. Get it." Alice said finally, waving her hand.

I squealed, clapping my hands. I went to the dressing room, and put my clothes back one while one of the employees took the dress to the register. When I joined my group of shopping buddies, I saw that Rosalie, Alice, Jessica and Angela were gone. "Where did those four go?" I asked, frowning while I sat down next to Esme. She handed me a glass of cider while Emily said that the woman took them to go find some dresses.

Soon, they started showcasing some dresses that they would wear as the maid of honor and my bridesmaids. I did ask Emily and Nalani if they wanted to be part of the bridesmaid crew, but they shook their heads and said they didn't want to have a spotlight on them if they were to walk down the aisle, which was understandable.

Some of the dresses the four showed off just didn't seem right. They were all four getting blue dresses as most of our wedding would be themed around the colors of blue, green, white and lavender, but the blue dresses they were trying on just didn't fit them at all.

But, eventually, they all found the right dresses. Alice's dress fit her style wonderfully. It was a dark blue that was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and the skirt of the dress had a sheer dark blue fabric over it, making it look like a long tutu. Rosalie's dress was fitted to her tall and slender frame. It was a shimmery blue dress that had a strap over one shoulder, where some of the shimmery fabric bunched up together near the shoulder while the skirt of the dress flowed downwards like a waterfall.

Angela's dress - of course, a blue dress -, although it looked short in length, was comfortable looking for her. It was a halter type of dress where the straps went over her shoulders and it had a tie that was right under her bust. Finally, Jessica's dress was perfect for her body type, which was very curvy. It was a shimmery dark blue dress that had thick straps, but the neckline was very low, showing off a lot a cleavage. The bottom half of the dress contoured around her curvy short legs, and it ended just around mid thigh, close to the area above her knees.

And, Alice being Alice, she had brought some blue shoes to go with their dresses; Alice had dark blue pumps, Rose had shimmery blue strappy high heels, Angela had dark blue ballet flats, and Jessica had blue suede pumps.

They took their dresses to the register, where it was now Esme's, Emily's and Nalani's turn to find some dresses for the wedding.

Esme immediately found her dress, and it was perfect for her. It very similar to Rosalie's dress, but it was a shimmery light tan color instead. Esme was happy to find a dress so quickly, and she left on the register counter before joining the rest of us to see what dresses Emily and Nalani would choose. Emily had found her dress soon after Esme sat down beside me, and her dress was extremely close to Jessica's, though it was a shimmery light beige/tan color.

After Emily had rested her dress on the register counter and joined us, Nalani was the last one to find her dress. It fitted her tiny body well, and the color was perfect for her. It was a dark purple - close to a magenta color - where it was strapless and ended right above her knees. Everyone was smiling and clapping at her dress choice, and I could see a faint pink tint to her dark cheeks.

We were all satisfied we could find our dresses all in one day. We paid for our dresses, and the woman who was apparently the manager of the store - the very same woman who helped me change from dress to dress - said that our dresses would be delivered to our houses within one to two weeks.

"So, what now?" Jessica asked when we left the store. My stomach growled, and I could hear four others stomachs grumble in unison, thanks to my super new hearing that I was gaining from becoming a vampire. "I think we should go eat some food." Emily said with a smirk; she must've heard all of the loud growling stomachs like I did. We heading towards the food court, ordered some burgers, fries, salads and drinks, before finding a table to fit all eight of us.

"Alice, that was nice of you to pay for our dresses." Angela thanked Alice while we were eating - well, the five of us who needed to eat while the three vampires just tossed their salads around. When we had been in the dress store, Emily, Nalani, Alice and Jessica were about to pay for the dresses when Alice said she would take care of it and pulled out her black credit card. The four of them insisted on paying for their own dresses, but it went unheard to Alice's keen vampire ears.

"Oh, it was nothing, Angie. I would've felt terrible for making you, two bridesmaids and two of Bella's friends from outside of town, pay for your own dresses." Alice replied, waving her tiny hand dismissively with a smile. "But, now, I feel like I need to repay you somehow for doing something so generous." Angela told her, with the three other girls nodding their heads. "Please, I need no repayment. It's totally fine." Alice said shortly with a bright smile to them, shaking her head lightly.

Eventually, they gave up when they saw Alice wasn't going to ask for anything in return.

"So, do you ladies feel up for some more shopping?" Esme asked while we continued eating. "I think we can keep shopping." Angela stated, looking over at us, whereas we nodded in agreement. "Yay!" Alice cheered, where in her mind, she was seeing herself shopping from store to store, dragging me behind her by the hand. "Alice, we're not going to be following your plan that you had said back at the house." I grumbled, scowling at her.

"Oh, why not?" Alice whined, pouting at me. "You had heard what Rose said - it's one or the other, and it's up to me to decide." I reminded her. She growled angrily at Rose and I, scowling. "Alice..." Rosalie warned her, raising her eyebrow at her. She's been doing that a lot today.

"Argh, fine." Alice huffed, sitting back with a heavy frown. When we were finished eating, Rosalie, Alice and I stayed back while Esme went with the others to go shopping with them. "I wish you luck with these two." Esme had whispered to me with a smile, making me sigh, before they had left us. "So, where to, Bella?" Rosalie asked me. I had already made my decision while the others left us, and Alice had seen it.

"Honeymoon shopping. Excellent." Alice chirped, an evil smirk on her face. I groaned she grabbed my hand and began dragging me, where I knew I was in for a long lingerie shopping trip. They guided me over to a store we've already been in - Victoria's Secret - where I was more reluctant to walk in here now. First time I was forced to go here with these two, with Esme, I was terrible; I was struggling against two vampire who actually had to pull me through the doors to get in here.

Anyways, Alice and Rosalie were gathering up a pile of lingerie that was racy and exposing. It was a good thing I had gained confidence in my body and wasn't cherry red like the first time. When I told them that it was enough, they made me go to the changing rooms. They waited outside the little dressing room stall while I tried on the underwear they have given me.

"Mmm, that is a sight." I gasped when I heard that silky smooth voice, and whirled around, dressed only in my blue underwear that I was trying on. Edward stood in the corner by the mirror, leaning back with his arms crossed over his strong chest while watching me with dark eyes. "Wha - How did you get in here? And, I thought you were shopping with the guys?" I asked him in a stutter, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Edward smirked at me, and leaned away from the wall, walking over to me leisurely. He had be up against the wall of the dressing room, his arms on either side of my head. "I simply slipped my way in here, my darling, when no one was looking. And, I was shopping with the guys. We finished fairly quickly, where from Alice's thoughts, I had figured out what suit would look the best for our wedding." Edward murmured, smiling.

"Wait, if you read Alice's thoughts... you know what the dress looks like." I complained, pouting. Great; the surprise of my beautiful dress was ruined. Edward's smile slipped into a frown and he shook his head at me. "No, no, Bella. I didn't see your lovely wedding dress. Alice had only told me that I would need to look for blue accented pieces for my suit for the wedding. She also told me to tell Jasper, Emmett, Ben and Mike to have some blue pieces too for their women. And, she told me to tell Carlisle, Sam and Jacob to have some tan and magenta pieces. Alice never once slipped and showed me your dress, my love." Edward reassured me, leaning into to peck the tip of my nose.

"...Oh." I mumbled, blushing even a deeper red. I felt so silly now.

Edward chuckled, and took my lips between his cold ones. He kissed me with all the love he held within, and pulled me close to his body. Our kiss quickly become heated, but before we could go any further, I heard Alice's hiss. "Stop fooling around in there! Both of you come out right now. And, since you're here, my brother, you get to stay with us while we shop!"

Edward sighed heavily, leaning away from me. "Cock-blocked. Thank you _so_ much, Alice." Edward growled at his sister, and I giggled.

I tried on all of the underwear that were left, with Edward saying I should get all of it - hormonal silly boy - and then I got dressed back in my clothes before we exited the dressing room to continue shopping.

* * *

**A/N: Ending was quick and blah, I know. XP But, I got inspired to write something else - again. XD**

**Of course, I won't post it, since the story is not in my current five for the story completion list. So, I'll just write it, save it and not post it. **

**Wow, serious long chapter. I just had too much fun writing about Bella trying on the dresses, and having the girls comment on it. X3 **

**Anyways, I'm not sure what I should do in the next chapter. Hmm... I'll figure it out eventually. :P**

**The ladies' outfits and dresses are on my website - not the blog - in the AE Photo Album. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :3**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(The * means that I only meant her being a "Fashion Nazi" in a joking manner. I wish not to upset any readers that somehow get offended by that.)**


	22. Meeting the Cousin of Blond Evil

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXII~**

"That was amazing love." Edward purred when I collapsed against his hard chest. Thank god I was changing into a vampire, because that was our fourth round of making sweet love. We had all came back from the mall, where Edward was ready to continue what he tried to start back in the dressing room, at Victoria's Secret. Once we crossed the threshold of the Cullen home, Edward snatched me up in his arms and bolted up the stairs, calling out to his family that I was his for the next few hours.

And, so began our love making frenzy.

I was getting tired just after we finished our fourth round, and Edward could sense it. He said that I should rest, and I collapsed against him.

I giggled from his words, and kissed his left pec, right over his dead heart. "Of course it was. It's always amazing as long as it's with you." I whispered to him, smiling what I hoped was an alluring grin. Edward's eyes darkened once more, and tightened his arms around me. "I hope it will only ever be me, my darling." Edward growled, and I rolled my eyes. "Who else would I want to be with? I'm marrying you, my sweet vampire. There will be no other man that I will want." I reassured him.

"I know." Edward muttered sighing. I sat up some more on his chest, where my head was now resting on his right shoulder, my right hand was tracing a heart over and over on his dead heart, and my legs were curled around his. "It's just, I guess… I'm still waiting for you to change your mind." Edward mumbled, sounding ashamed. His thoughts went back to Arthur Willowdrick's words that he had said earlier this week.

"Hey," I began sternly, removing my hand from his chest to grab his chin in it and turn his face towards mine. "You are not going to believe his words because I'll never leave you. You promised me that you would never leave me again, and that applies to me as well. I love you more than anything else in the world – and I love you even more than that because you've given us a gift. That gift is our children, who are growing inside me right now. It's a gift made out of love, Edward. No other man could ever make me happier than you do. Never doubt the love I have for you." I said to him, determination ringing through my voice.

Edward looked at me with deep amber eyes that were softening while he leaned in quickly and pecked my lips. "You always know how to bring me back to normal." Edward murmured, and I smiled. "That's what I'm here for." I teased, and he chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Edward released a feral growl, causing me to jump in surprise. "What is it?" I asked him fearfully, clinging to him. I hoped that while we were up here, that Victoria hadn't somehow stormed into the home and killed our family with her newborn army. Although, if it was her, I would be able to read her mind that would no doubt be full of revenge.

This mind was far from revenge.

"Oh, quit your hissy fit in there, brother. I've come to steal your fiancée away so I may doll her up." Alice's cheery voice rang from the other side of the door. "No." Edward said shortly and defiantly, and I giggled when a triumphant grin appeared on his face. Silence followed, but then, I heard a loud gasp of utter shock and dismay.

"You wouldn't even _dare!_" Alice hissed, snarling on the other side of the door. "I will, if you continue to bother us." Edward growled, snickering. "Do what?" I asked him, confused. I was too busy thinking about further love making plans after I rest up, to notice his thoughts and his decision that appalled Alice greatly. Edward showed me in his thoughts, of him burning Alice's favorite Jimmy Choo high heels, and tearing through her Channel dresses. "You're utterly evil, my vampire." I teased him, and he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"More like diabolical! I swear, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you so much as continue thinking of your plans, you can kiss your beloved piano and your cars, goodbye." Alice threatened through the door, and Edward's grin was wiped clean off of his face. "Jeez, you guys are seriously evil when it comes to threats." I muttered, chuckling. "Please, Edward. Just let me get her dressed up and do her hair! I want Bella to be so perfectly dressed when our visitors come tonight." Alice pleaded through the door, ignoring my comment.

"Visitors? Who's coming tonight?" I asked out loud, my lips puckering in confusion. "One minute, Alice." Edward called out to her, kissing my lips before disappearing. But, before I had time to look for him, my underwear and Edward's shirt was in my lap. I looked up and found Edward pulling on his pants over his boxers. Sighing, I got on my panties and slipped his shirt over my head, just before Edward allowed Alice to come into his room.

She walked in, looking slightly sheepish. "Who's coming tonight, Alice?" my vampire fiancé asked her sternly, his strong arms crossed over his chest. It seemed like she was blocking the both of us from her mind.

She inhaled slowly, before saying, "The Denali Coven is coming."

"But, I thought they weren't going to help us..." I muttered, confused. I remembered back to the day Edward and I had returned from Florida, and after my falling out with Charlie, when Carlisle had suggested the idea of the Denali vampire coven in aiding us against the newborn army Victoria was creating in Seattle. I also remembered how Alice had told him that they wouldn't help us because of Irina's grudge against the wolves for killing her mate, when he had tried to kill _me_.

Did this mean they had changed their mind, and decided to help without Irina...?

Alice's tinkling giggle pulled me out of my puzzled thoughts, where her eyes were alight with amusement. "No, Bella. They're not helping us, yes, but they're only coming over to visit, to meet the lovely bride-to-be that captured the ever elusive Edward Cullen." Alice said, her voice teasing and looking directly over at Edward.

He, however, was un-amused. "Why did you not tell me this any sooner?" Edward asked her, narrowing his eyes at the pixie girl. She rolled her eyes at his anger, waving her hand dismissively. "They only got the invitation today, Edward. And, they've been deciding all day of whether they should come meet Bella early or not. Finally, just about an hour ago, they've made the decision to come over now, and on their way as we speak." she explained nonchalantly.

"But, why do you need to steal me away to dress me up?" I asked her, frowning. Again, she giggled. "Our friends are dressed up, and I want them to have a wonderful first impression on my human best friend that's pregnant with my niece and nephew, who is also going to become my new sister." Alice gushed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh..." I mumbled, and Edward sighed heavily. "You can only have her for two hours, Alice. It's getting close for her to eat some dinner, and she's more than likely hungry right now." he instructed to her, then looked over at me to hear if I was hungry - even just a little bit - to which I nodded my head to him.

She nodded her head, then skipped over to me and took my hand in hers. "Let's go get the human dressed up." Alice cheered, dragging me gently out of Edward's room.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

Only an hour later, I had been dressed up to impress the Cullens' family friends.

Once I had been kidnapped by the pixie, Rosalie and Esme joined us in her pink bedroom, where she had handed us dresses from her large closet. I was confused as to why she kept our dresses in her closet instead of just giving them to us to put in our own closets - at least the closet I shared with Edward, anyways - but either way, she had ordered the four of us to put our dresses on in her bathroom. Rosalie was the first one, where she came out in a red dress that had only a one shoulder strap over her right shoulder, and right under her bust and around her cinched waist was a diagonal piece of gold fabric that went upwards. And, paired with her red dress were two red suede high heels that had a pointed charm on the outside of the heels at her ankles.

Alice went next to get dressed up, only getting ready in her closet though. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress that came to her tiny knees. The sweetheart neckline was trimmed with pretty black lace, while a black skinny tie was around her small waist, and the hem of it had a lacy trim as well. Her sparkling light pink sling-back high heels made her just a little bit taller. Alice had then given Esme her dress, which was stunning to say the least. It was a gorgeous purple satiny dress that was long, and it have a sweetheart neckline like Alice's dress. While it was purple, it had some beading details on the straps and under the bust, where it was fitted to her curvy waist. She had been given suede purple pumps.

I was the last one to change. Alice had ushered me into the bathroom with a new pair of blue silky underwear to match my royal blue dress. After putting it all on, I saw that my dress looked like a dress fit for a Grecian goddess. It was long, pulling slightly around my tiny feet, with billowy, sheer sleeves that came to my elbows. The neckline was a deep "v" neck, showing off my chest but it stopped just before the middle of my bra began. And, it was fitted to my thin waist.

I had walked out of the bathroom with Edward's shirt and my old underwear, to find Rosalie applying red lipstick to her lips with her blond hair straightened all the way down until the ends which were curled. Alice had Esme on her bed, where she was piling her curled hair up into a hairstyle that looked beautiful for her. Her makeup was light, while Alice's short pixie hair was pulled tightly into two small pigtails that were adorable for her, and her makeup had pink accents to it to match her light dress.

Once Alice was done with Esme, she had left the bedroom to find Carlisle, while Rosalie and Alice sat me down on the bed. They curled my hair into shiny, dark bouncy curls that framed my face, and added makeup to my face, lightly. Giving me lip gloss and mascara, I was satisfied with the minimal amount, but I paled when Alice handed me my death traps called heels. They were suede blue, with a thin heel but a raised inner step.

I had told her that I would kill myself in these while she slid them onto my feet, but she blew off my worried, saying that none of us would let it get to that. So, I had been forced to wobble and teeter around the Cullen home, in these insane pumps.

Right now, I was sitting in the Cullen kitchen at the islands, letting Edward spoon feed me some ravioli Esme had made. He was dressed up to match my dress in a way - black fitting pants that hugged his strong legs perfectly, with black skinny suspenders attached, a blue button down shirt that wasn't tucked in, and a skinny white tie, paired with shiny black shoes. If I loved Edward in a tie, I was going absolutely crazy when he wore the suspenders on his pants. Something about it just added to his already handsome appeal.

"Open up, love." Edward purred, bringing up the fork with a ravioli speared through its silver prongs up to my lips. I loved that he was being so romantic in feeding me, but what I really wanted to do right now was throw him on the counter and christen it. _Thank you insatiable vampire and pregnancy hormones._ I thought to myself, blushing when Edward had heard that thought and chuckled.

"Trust me, my angel; that is something I want more than anything at this very moment. Unfortunately, no one would be rather satisfied if we were to do that right now." Edward murmured, watching me with rapt attention while I wrapped my lips around the piece of pasta and brought it into my mouth slowly. "Although, as each minute passes by while I feed you, my control is dampening because your lips are doing things to me, even though they're not on mine." Edward muttered, his eyes darkening slightly. I giggled.

"Sorry I'm torturing you." I mumbled, blushing. Edward grinned his signature half-smile at me, and replied, "You're torture is nothing to apologize for."

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" came Alice's squeal. I looked towards the archway to the kitchen, and saw her standing there with her hands clasped together happily, a large grin on her face. Jasper was hovering behind her, wearing a black button down shirt with a light pink tie, with grey pants and shiny black shoes.

"Uh, thank you?" I answered shakily, my lips pulled back in a confused frown, and Edward sighed. "Any reason as to why you're hovering near us, sister?" Edward asked her sweetly, to which Jasper smirked. "Carlisle would like to have a word with all of us, after Bella has finished eating. No need for you to get annoyed by my darlin'." Jasper reprimanded Edward teasingly, his southern accent slipping out when he referred to Alice.

"Oh. Okay; babe, I'm finished." I told Edward, hopping carefully down from the bar stool. "Bella, love, you don't need to stop eating." Edward chastised, staring down at the half eaten plate of food.

"She can eat that in the living room while we talk." Esme's voice came then; she squeezed her way into the kitchen past Alice and Jasper. "I don't want my newest daughter to go hungry." Esme said, kissing my cheek with a smile. "Thank you so much, Esme. I promise I won't make a mess with it." I reassured her while Edward came to my side, my plate of dinner in his hands. She nodded her head, and led the five us into the lavished white living room.

Carlisle was sitting in an arm chair that was placed on the outside of the couches, which formed a square of seats. He was dressed in a long black coat that came to his knees, with a white button down shirt that had a royal purple tied around his neck, and black slacks with shiny black shoes. He had square glasses over his amber eyes, but I had a feeling he never really needed them.

Rosalie and Emmet sat on the loveseat on his right, where Emmett was dressed in a silky red button down shirt to match her dress, paired with white slacks and white shoes. It worked for him.

Esme sat on the armrest of his chair, while Alice and Jasper took the loveseat directly in front of him, and Edward and I took the loveseat on his left. Edward continued feeding me my dinner, while Carlisle began talking.

"Now, as you all may know, we are getting an unexpected visit from our friends tonight - the Denali Coven. They should be here any minute now. I would like to ask you all some questions." Carlisle began, sitting back with his hands folded in his lap while one leg was resting on top of the other. He looked at all of us, before continuing.

"First, should we tell them that Bella is becoming one of us?" Carlisle asked. "I think we should. They might start putting the pieces together when they realize Bella can read our minds." Edward immediately inputted. "Not to mention her skin looks different - paler than it used to be." Rosalie added, glancing over at me. I looked down at my skin, where it was dimly sparkling from the bright lights inside the house. "They will have to accept that our newest family member is slowly becoming one of us." Jasper said next.

"But, should we tell them that she's still kind of human?" Emmett asked seriously. "They're going to know I'm a human, after they hear my heart beating." I informed them after swallowing some ravioli. "Then it's decided. We tell them she's becoming one of us, just that she's still partially a human." Alice concluded, to which we all nodded our heads and murmured our agreement.

"Now, the next question. Should we tell them that she is also pregnant?" Carlisle asked. This time, no one made the first move to speak up; they all shifted nervously. "Why do you all look nervous?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. Again, no one spoke, until Carlisle sighed. "We're all slightly nervous, Bella, because well... we're afraid Kate and Tanya will react badly or irrationally if they hear you're pregnant." he murmured, frowning.

"Why would they?" I asked. Carlisle looked between his family members, eyeing how they were looking at him to tell me something that seemed so important. Finally, he looked back at me, seriousness evident in his fatherly features. "They might react badly because they have had a bad past, dealing with children. Once, many years ago, Tanya, Kate and Irina had their "mother" if you will - their coven leader that acted as their mother. Their mother, Sasha, had done something... illegal to our world, Bella. Something that is frowned heavily upon by the Volturi. If there's anything they hate more than a vampire exposing our nature to humans, this is something that they absolutely despise. And, what she had done had ended up with her dying by the hand of the Volturi guard, to which the sisters are still depressed by."

"What had Sasha done?" I asked him. He pursed his lips, and then said, "She had created an immortal child, secretly." "An immortal child? But how? Vampire women can't conceive babies..." I muttered warily, watching Rosalie and Esme nervously. Esme remained stoic, watching Carlisle intensely, while Rosalie had only slightly grimaced before composing herself. "Yes, we know that. To this day, I don't know how she had done it, and kept it away from her daughters. But, somehow, the Volturi had found out. They were going to kill the entire family, but had spared the three sisters, when they realized they had no idea what she had been doing." Carlisle continued, nodding his head.

"So, are you all afraid that they might tell the Volturi that I'm pregnant and try to have them come to kill me?" I asked them, still wondering why they were afraid of the Denali Coven finding out I was pregnant. Edward had suddenly growled when I asked my question, and I looked over at him to see his eyes were darkened in rage. The finished plate of my dinner was on the table beside him.

"I won't let anyone harm you, my love. Not you and our babies. They'll have to go through me if they even want to try and kill you." Edward murmured, his voice ringing with promise. "As well as the rest of us." Esme chirped in, where I could see everyone nodding in agreement.

I smiled from their promises, and looked back to Carlisle. "We are afraid of that, Bella, but we're also afraid that we won't have a chance to tell them the truth. Based off of your vision back in Florida of your children being partly human, we're hoping to get the chance to tell them the truth before they jump to conclusions." Carlisle answered, to which I nodded. "How about we wait to tell them? Let them get to know Bella, and then tell them she's pregnant before she has to go to sleep." Jasper suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Emmett replied, but we all looked expectantly over at Alice. "It just might work. I'm not sure though." Alice said, having a smile on her face but her amber eyes were uncertain.

Before we could continue, the doorbell chimed. Esme rushed to the foyer with Carlisle following behind her, and soon the others joined them. I moved to get up, but Edward's arms that were around my waist stopped me. "Edward, we should go greet them." I scolded him, but giggled when his lips moved to my neck to place a openmouthed kiss there.

"Let my family greet them. We'll go when we are needed." Edward purred to me persuasively, his hands encircling around my waist while bringing me closer to him. "Doesn't that seem rude?" I asked him, unable to contain my quiet moan when his hand had brushed up against the side of my breast. "It does, but I'd like to show Tanya that I'm more than happy with my lovely fiancée." Edward murmured.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked him, gaining back some brain cells after being dazed, to pull away a bit. "Come back here." Edward complained quietly, trying to pull me back to him. I resisted, repeating my question inside my head. He sighed, and answered back; _I don't want you to get jealous or upset or even think we had a past with each other love, because we never did. But, Tanya is just a persistent woman who wants me. I had told her that I wasn't interested in her, and well, ever since then she's tried to change my mind. If her thoughts are annoying or that upset you at all, I'll be there, reading them as well so we can both end her want for me. Just, please remember that you are my bride-to-be, and you're carrying our children. _

"Alright." I said out loud after hearing his answer. I knew I would have to watch Tanya while she's here for tonight; from what Edward has told me, it sounds like she'll do anything just to get in my vampire's pants.

"...You remember Edward of course. His fiancee, Bella Swan, is right beside him." Esme's voice became slightly louder, alerting Edward and I that they were making their way into the living room. We looked up to see them walking through archway. Esme was leading, with four vampires right behind her and the other Cullen family members right behind them.

The four vampires were all pale and shared the same golden eyes like the Cullens. The first vampire that was the closest to Esme, was a small woman with curvy features, long dark hair pinned to the side, and was wearing a maroon toned dress that came to her knees. It had sheer straps, but it was mainly a strapless dress, that was paired with light maroon pumps. A tall man with dark hair stood behind her, wearing a dark jacket with slacks and pants. He was eyeing me speculatively, while holding the woman's hand in his large one.

The next woman beside this man, had long corn silk hair straightened. Her face was elfin, while she wore a golden strapless dress that came to her knees, paired with creamy rhinestone high heels. She held a soft smile while looking at me. Both her and the first woman's thoughts were kind while looking at me, as they think I'm very pretty and the right woman for the ever "lonely" vampire that's right beside me.

The last woman was eyeing Edward intensely; this has to be the Tanya woman. And, she was beautiful.

She had a toned curvy body with an obvious chest, with strawberry hair piled into curls, on top of her very feminine head. She wore a teal colored dress that exposed much of her pale vampire granite skin. There was a slit up her left leg, stopping at mid thigh while the rest of the skirt pooled behind her. There were also two slits on her sides from the middle of her breasts to the top of her hips. The neckline was plunging, while she pulled it all together with matching teal strappy high heels.

Edward and I stood up, heading over to where Esme and the first woman were. "Bella, this is Carmen." Esme began, gesturing to the woman. "Hello." I greeted her quietly, and her smile was blinding. "Hello, Bella. You look like such a fine woman for Edward. I'm happy he's found someone so sweet and beautiful." Carmen gushed, pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled happily from her compliments, and it stayed there after we pulled away.

"This is my husband, Eleazar." Carmen chirped, gesturing to the tall man beside her. I nodded to him, letting him shake my hand gently. His scrutinizing eyes were making me slightly uncomfortable and his thoughts were a jumbled mess.

We moved onto the second woman, who grinned sweetly at me. "Hello; I'm Kate." she greeted me, and pulled me into a light hug. "I would like to welcome you to the family, Bella. I'm also really sorry our sister, Irina, couldn't come. She is still rather upset, but it's her loss on missing out on meeting such a lovely girl like you." Kate told me, her thoughts speaking nothing but the truth. I blushed naturally, causing everyone to give a chuckle.

We then moved onto the last woman - who had to be Tanya. Instead of greeting me, she pushed me roughly out of the way and hugged Edward tightly. I hissed from the pressure she put on my left shoulder, but at least I had been caught by Kate when it looked like I was going to trip in my ridiculous high heels. "Edward, it's been too long since we've last seen each other." Tanya was gushing to my fiancée.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carmen asked, with her and Kate hovering around me while I held my left shoulder. It was throbbing painfully from Tanya's shove. "Um, I don't know." I muttered, gritting my teeth to keep the growl away. That fucking bitch did that on purpose, just to get close to my vampire.

"Yes, it's been too long, Tanya." Edward replied back to Tanya, and then pushed her away from him. She tried bringing him back into a hug, but she then frowned when Edward flitted to my side. "Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked me worriedly, his hands resting on top of mine while looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I believe _Tanya_ had pushed me away to hug you, a little too hard." I mumbled, pouting. "Tanya!" Carmen cried, looking over at the strawberry blond sternly. "What?" she asked innocently - a little _too_ innocently if you ask me. "Apologize for hurting Bella. She's going to have a bruise on her arm." Kate growled at her sister. She hadn't heard her sister's demand though; she watching how Edward was examining the red mark on my bare shoulder after I had moved my sleeve down for him.

"Tanya!" Eleazar suddenly growled, speaking up. His hiss had startled Tanya out of her jealous haze. "Carlisle, can you please go get some pain killers for Bella while I take her to the kitchen for some ice?" Edward asked Carlisle kindly, lifting my sleeve loosely back into place. "Of course. Everyone, you can sit down if you would like to chat, while I'll get Bella some medicine to help ease the pain." Carlisle offered to the whole family, kissing Esme's cheek before disappearing upstairs.

Tanya was watching me with irritation while Edward led me to the kitchen. Her thoughts registered shock when Edward had suddenly reached down and pinched my ass - enough to elicit a squeal and a giggle from me.

He lifted me onto the counter top, moving the sleeve down again to stare at the red mark forming on my shoulder. "I shouldn't have let Tanya push you away, my angel. I should've found a way to avoid her hug, so I could protect you." Edward whispered to me brokenly, his voice softening in regret. "Hey, don't you start blaming this on yourself. You had no idea of her actions; even Alice wouldn't have been able to see her snap decision." I reassured him, leaning in to kiss his lips quickly.

"Still, I could've found a way to stop her from hurting you." Edward mumbled, sighing. He then leaned in, nuzzling his nose against my shoulder. He pressed a light openmouthed kiss to it, before moving to his left to kiss my collarbone. I released a sigh of pure bliss, nearly letting out a moan when his nuzzling moved down to my chest.

He continued his trail, going all the way down to my stomach. He then pressed a soft kiss there, silently greeting our babies in his mind.

Carlisle then entered the kitchen, where Edward straightened but stayed between my legs. "Here you go, Bella. Some pain killers that might ease the throbbing pain." Carlisle said, handing me two little pills. Edward had disappeared behind me, getting me a glass of water first. I swallowed down the pills, and sipped on my water quietly while Edward got me some ice for my bruise.

With the ice in a washcloth, Edward returned to placed it on my shoulder. I squeaked from the sharp intense cold, where my vampire looked at me worriedly. "Just wasn't expecting it to be freezing." I murmured, blushing. He chuckled lightly and placed it on my shoulder again. "Leave it there for about ten to fifteen minutes, Edward. She will definitely have a bruise there by tomorrow." Carlisle advised him, and Edward hissed to himself in anger, his thoughts burning with hate from Tanya's actions.

"Should we tell them soon?" I asked Carlisle, hoping to distract myself from the slight sting of the ice. He knew that I was referring to us telling them about me being half of a vampire. "We will; as soon as we're done icing you, we'll tell them the truth." Carlisle said, nodding his head.

_Hopefully then Tanya will leave you alone, sweetheart._ Edward thought towards me, where I nodded my head.

_Mean lady..._

"What was that, Bella?" Edward asked me quietly, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "What?" I asked him, pursing my lips. "I heard _"Mean lady"_, love. Was that you who thought that?" Edward asked me, and I tilted my head. "No. I didn't think that, honey." I told him honestly, and asked him if he had thought those words in his mind; he said he hadn't.

_I said that._

"What is that? Where is that voice coming from?" I asked out loud, looking around the kitchen. Edward was looking around as well, still holding the ice to my shoulder. "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked us, and soon I could smell the others gathering around the entry way of the kitchen. "We're hearing this voice. It keeps thinking things..." Edward muttered, frowning.

_Is that daddy? His voice is pretty._

I gasped when I finally put the pieces together. "Bella?" Edward had heard my gasp of shock.

_Is something wrong, momma?_

This time, Edward had heard the voice, and finally realized who was speaking to us. We both looked down at my stomach, where tears fell from my eyes heavily. "Oh my god." I whispered, holding a hand to my mouth in shock. Edward looked like he wanted to cry too, but he settled for looking at my stomach in pure awe.

"Can someone tell us what the hell is going on?" Emmett asked impatiently, looking annoyed as to why we were looking at my stomach like it was the greatest treasure in the world. The others were wondering what was going on with us, but Edward and I were in our own little bubble, too focused to really address them and tell them what was happening at this very moment.

Edward leaned down, nuzzling his nose softly to my stomach.

_Daddy, I feel you. Where's Momma?_

"Oh, my sweet babies. Momma and I can hear you right now." Edward murmured to our children that suddenly can hear us and feel us. He kissed the spot he had nuzzled on my stomach softly, chuckling and sobbing happily at the same time. I weaved my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp gently while tears streamed down from my eyes. _Daddy, why are you sad? _One of our babies had asked him through their minds. "I'm not sad. I'm happy - so happy that your Momma and I finally get to hear you." Edward whispered, smiling into my stomach.

_Oh. Okay. Tell Momma that we love you and her._ One of them had thought towards us. Edward looked up at me, silently asking me if I had heard. I nodded my head, giggling. "Momma knows that you both love her. I know that you do too. And, we love you two so very much. We can't wait for you to get here." Edward said lovingly to our babies.

Soon, our babies' thoughts had stopped; they probably were sleeping or something.

Edward straightened, kissing my lips tenderly. His thoughts were wild with love and pure adoration, silently thanking me for giving us the gift of our twin babies. I returned his kiss and had replied in my thoughts that our babies wouldn't be growing in my womb right now, if it hadn't been for him.

"Ahem." a soft voice cleared their throat, causing us to pull away from each other. We looked over at the others, wondering what their reactions were. Carlisle looked astounded as to how we were able to hear our babies while they were still developing, but he looked happy for us nonetheless. Esme was smiling at us warmly, looking so happy for us. Alice practically bouncing giddily, unable to control her excitement of us hearing our babies. Jasper looked like he was trying to control his tiny wife, but was smiling at us. Emmett and Rosalie were smiling at us as well, finding our little family moment adorable.

The Denali's looked shocked upon hearing the news of me being pregnant. All of them were gaping openly, their thoughts scattered between shock and fear.

Looks like we got some explaining to do. So much for telling them later...

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave the chapter there. :3 **

**Yay, I'm so happy I was able to figure out to write for this chapter. I was debating whether I should have Bella meet up with an apologetic Renee and Charlie, or have the Denali Coven visit the Cullens.**

**I went with the latter, obviously. :D**

**And, I just found it sooo sweet with the little moment of Edward and Bella reading their children's minds for the first time. If it seems weird that they heard their thoughts when the babies are still developing, then let's just say they're brilliantly intelligent while still growing. It makes some sense since the twins are partially vampire.**

**Anyways, you can find the dresses the women wore in this chapter, all on my website - not the blog -, in the AE Photo Album.**

**Next up - explaining to the Denali Coven, and maybe a lunch date with Bella's 'rents. ;D**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	23. Twins and a Lunch Date

**A/N: So sorry it took me forever just to get this updated. But, I had been busy with other tasks to get this finished. **

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXIII~**

"...We were planning on calling you earlier this week, to see if you could help us deal with this newborn threat. But, Alice had warned us Irina wouldn't agree to this offer, so we thought better of asking you. And, well, that basically brings us back to where we are now." Carlisle summarized his explanation to the Denali Coven, bringing them all up to date about the current events that's happened to us, as well as telling them all about me.

It had been an hour since the Denali Coven has arrived to the Cullen home. Once we had sat down in the living room after the vegan relatives had seen my and Edward's family moment with our twins, they demanded answers - at least Tanya was the one demanding them harshly. She was asking who the hell I was, how did I come to meet the Cullens, and why was I pregnant with - and I quote from the bitchy mouth herself -, _"Forbidden Immortal Children?"_.

Of course, she was cursing me to the fiery pits of hell for creating such abominations with the vampire she's always wanted, in her mind. You can probably already guess how Edward and I reacted to that. But, we didn't explain our growling, to the family after they gave us weird looks.

So, Carlisle began telling the Denali Coven all about me - how I had met them through Edward while we were in school, and how I had figured out who they were after listening to the local Quileute legends, along with piecing together their true identity after looking up other legends about vampires on the internet. Edward had told them that I was his singer, and reminded them of when he had ran to Alaska that week to avoid me. They all nodded, remembering that time when he had stayed there with them, but they didn't know why he was there, but after Edward had told them it was because of me, they were mostly understanding.

Edward had then told them how he couldn't stand being so far away from me, being worried about my safety and hoping that I was still alive. They were utterly surprised when they heard of his exposure to me when he saved me from Tyler's van that fateful icy day, shocked that he would do such a thing for me so I wouldn't spill my blood and have him lose control. Of course, they found it odd when they had heard that I wasn't terrified of Edward after I learned of his secret. The family told them all about the first time they met me, and were wincing along with Edward, Carlisle and I when we told them about the Nomad encounter.

I showed them my scar of where James had bit me when it got to telling them about James' chasing us. But, Kate and Carmen found it so sweet that Edward had saved me from becoming a vampire back then. They saw from that point, that Edward truly cared about my mortality, not wanting me to become a vampire after a brutal attack. And, at the point where we are today, I'm glad he hadn't done so either.

But, when it came to the part of telling them about our split, all of us were wincing from recalling those dark months. Tanya and her coven were remembering of the Cullens' visiting them at their home in Denali during that time, and saw how utterly distraught everyone was - the strawberry blond mainly focused on how lost and despondent Edward had been when he would occasionally visit the family for such a short time before running off again.

After telling them of our visit with the Volturi and returning home with a sword hanging over our heads, we then got to telling them about me becoming a vampire at a slow rate because of my pregnancy with our twins. They were astounded to find out that a male vampire could get a human woman pregnant with their own child, but were relieved when they heard that our children were partially human and partially vampire. Finally they got the image of our babies being Immortal Children, out of their heads, and were mostly happy for us.

Well, except for Tanya of course. She was glaring daggers at me the entire time through our explanation, and of course was trying to find ways to lure my Edward away from me. Though, she stopped her train of thought after Edward and I had heard them.

We closed our discussion with bringing up the situation with the Newborn Army being created in Seattle, but decided to leave out the wizard problem we were having. We had a feeling that if we told them about them, they would want to go kill them. But, Carlisle was a man against violence - especially killing someone; even if Rainer had tried killing Edward, Carlisle wasn't going to worry about him for long because first of all, the wizards were deathly afraid of the vampires and even though one was crazy enough in trying to kill a vampire, they wouldn't try anything else. And, secondly, the wizards wouldn't expose our secret unless they had wanted to be stupid and expose their own nature. So, the wizards weren't a true worry... yet.

Once we were done, I noticed that Eleazar hadn't taken his eyes off of me during the entire time. His thoughts were rather jumbled and mixed, so I couldn't understand him.

"Carlisle, Edward, Bella - may we please speak in private? There's something I'd like to talk to all of you about." Eleazar asked then, standing up. Carmen was busying herself with a conversation with Esme, while Rosalie and Alice distracted Kate, their husbands behind them. Carlisle nodded, standing up. Edward and I agreed as well, standing together and walking away from the living room with our arms around each other's waists. I could feel Tanya burning holes in the back of my head, while she watched us walk up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

"What would you like to talk about, Eleazar?" Carlisle asked him after sitting down behind his desk - after we entered his office and closed the door behind us -, with the tall vampire beside him. Edward and I sat down on the loveseat, and were looking over at him in question. "Have you told Bella of my power?" Eleazar started. "Power?" I asked, and he smirked. "I guess that answers my question." he replied, chuckling slightly.

"You see, Bella, my power comes quite in handy. I can tell if a vampire has a special power or ability." he began. "Really? So you know that Edward and I can read minds?" I asked, but when he pursed his lips, I wondered if he was lying to me or something. "Well, I know Edward does read minds. But, with you, I know you can read minds - temporarily." Eleazar corrected. "Temporarily?" Edward echoed, his eyebrows furrowing. We - the entire Cullen clan and I - had thought I could read minds fully like Edward - not as a temporary power.

"Yes. Temporarily." he stated, nodding his head firmly. "I don't mean for this to sound like I don't believe you, my friend, but how do you know it's temporary?" Carlisle questioned him, frowning. "With Bella, I'm sensing multiple powers. One of them is a power that... acts like a sponge of sorts." "Sponge?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He nodded his head and continued. "What I mean by sponge is that whenever you're in a room with vampires, you can either soak up their powers and use it to your advantage, or somehow you unknowingly soak up their powers and it stays with you for as long as you want it." Eleazar elaborated.

"And, you're thinking that ever since Edward and Bella have been sexually active, that once she was starting to turn into one of our kind, she had gained this power - thus gaining the power of reading minds from Edward's ability?" Carlisle concluded, smiling lightly when the vampire nodded his head. "But, what about me having visions and reading emotions?" I asked, and noticed Edward staring at me in confusion.

"Since when did you get the ability to read emotions like Jasper, love?" he asked. "I was able to get it when we were in Florida. I was getting the pregnancy test, and well... I got lost in the area. And, I ran into, well you know who." I paused to tell him silently in my mind just who I ran into. He nodded, and motioned for me to continue. "And, I was able to read his emotions. The problem is that I wasn't anywhere near Jasper, and if Eleazar's answer about my power is correct, then how did I get the ability to read his emotions?" I asked, frowning.

"I believe you were able to read this person's emotions, because you've been around the Cullens a lot - including Jasper. You probably soaked up his powers without knowing it, and it somehow stayed with you that entire time before running into this fellow and you read his emotions with the power still soaked up in you." Eleazar answered. "As for you having visions like Alice, the same applies to her. You've been around the Cullens for a long time, including Alice, had unknowingly soaked up her power and was able to use it in time of need or in when you are most vulnerable." Eleazar added. We had told the Denali Coven about the times when I had visions - when I had passed out back when I first started becoming moody, and when I had gotten a vision of our babies when I first found out I was pregnant.

"That helps me understand why I was suddenly gaining all of these abilities." I murmured, smiling up in gratitude at Eleazar. "I'm also sensing more powers from you, Bella." Eleazar started again. "Proceed." Carlisle gestured for him to continue. "You may have not discovered it yet, but I can sense that you have the ability to control the elements of all kinds." he stated, where all of us except for him were shocked by this. "The elements?" Edward asked him incredulously, and he nodded. "Yes. She can control the earth - both rock and stone elements, and plant life -, the water elements of ice, snow, rain, sleet, and the ocean itself, the wind elements, and the fire elements. I've only seen one case that's similar to your power, Bella, but he can only control the elements of natural components - earthquakes, snow, storms, tornadoes and hurricanes, etc." Eleazar explained.

"So, you're basically saying my newest daughter has the ability to control the main elements and everything dealing with them?" Carlisle summarized, where the Denali vampire nodded his head. "But, how is it I got this incredible power?" I asked, still in shock of how I got this powerful ability. Unfortunately, Eleazar shrugged. "It's unknown to me, Bella. I know you're aware of how everyone had gotten their abilities - Edward's mind reading is from how he could guess what people were thinking, and Jasper's empathy powers from guessing how they were feeling. But, some powers for vampires are questionable as sometimes they don't even tie into how they were when human." he explained, sighing.

"Judging from your thoughts, you're not finished in telling us more." Edward said out loud, and Eleazar nodded. "Those are the only two powers Bella has that you haven't discovered yet - besides her sonic screech that I can tell. But, I know that your twins had powers as well - three for each of them." Eleazar replied. "Three each?" I repeated, and when he nodded, Edward smiled and brought me closer into his side. "Two powerful babies from their talented mother." Edward murmured. "And their father as well." I quipped him, smiling up at him.

"Now, let's begin with your daughter." Eleazar began, standing straighter. "Her first power is the ability to produce a shield that can protect herself and the other people she has the shield over, from physical and mental attacks." he informed us. "We kind of figured that out already." Edward stated, and Eleazar nodded his dark haired head. "Along with her shield, she also has the ability to cut off a vampire's ability." he added. "Really?" I asked, wide-eyed. "Yes. Her power is as if the opposite of sorts from your power, Bella. While you may soak up one's powers and use it to your advantage, your daughter can choose whether or not to cut off their power in a snap. She can't read their powers like I may, nor can she use them to her advantage in order to identify like you may. But, in order for her to realize they have a power, she can see... I guess you can say, colors or auras the vampire will give off if they have a power. She can feel the power, as well as see them through this spectrum - whether to tell if their powers are dangerous or not." Eleazar told us.

"Wow..." I trailed off in awe, staring down at my stomach. Edward rested his hand there and rubbed soft, soothing circles there. He was just as proud of our daughter as I was.

"And, the third power?" I asked, finally looking away. "I'll get to that after I tell you about your son. It's a power they share." Eleazar said, and I nodded my head. "Onto your son now. His first power is being able to replay memories for you, in a single touch." Eleazar said, and Edward beamed. "You mean he has the exact opposite of my power?" Edward asked him eagerly, and he smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, correct. While you can gather every single thought of one's mind and keep away for storage, your son has the ability to store memories inside his head and replay them back to anyone he may touch." he said.

"For his second power, he has the ability to tell whether someone is lying or telling the truth. There is another vampire who shares this power with your son, and it's rather self explanatory." Eleazar added, shrugging his shoulders once more. "And, as for the third power they both share?" Carlisle questioned. "The third power is something they both share - I believe they share it because they're twins. Their third power is the ability to make themselves completely disappear - whether they do it on their own or if someone asks them to." Eleazar told us. "You mean they can become invisible?" Edward asked, and I gasped. "Yes. It's a defensive mechanism, much like Bella's sonic screech and your daughter's protective shield. It can be used to hide themselves if they sense danger is within the area. Or, if any of you ask them to hide themselves, they can willingly do it on their own. It all depends on the situation during that point of time." he told us.

"They'll be extremely difficult to find during a game of hide and seek." I muttered, which caused all of us to chuckle.

"Thank you very much for informing us about this, my friend. It'll help us understand if Bella's or the twins' powers suddenly get out of control so we can find a way to rein them in." Carlisle thanked the vampire, getting up to go over and shake his large hand. "It was my pleasure, Carlisle. But, I'm hoping that Bella and your grandchildren will be able to use their powers for good. And, they must use it carefully - if any of the Volturi members were to find out about the talented mother and her children, they'll stop at nothing to get them in the guard." Eleazar warned, and we all nodded to his warning.

"Bella, if it's alright with you, I'd like for us to test your powers soon. Do some training with them so you can gain control on them." Carlisle offered, and I agreed to his suggestion.

When we exited the office, I couldn't help but produce a large yawn. "Time to put my lovely fiancée to bed." Edward teased lightheartedly, chuckling when I minutely glared at him. "I think you should retire early, Bella honey. You're pregnant after all, and it has been a long day." Carlisle advised, kissing my forehead before turning to go back downstairs with Eleazar.

"Come on, my sweet angel." Edward said, and I abruptly found myself being carried in his arms, bridal style. "I can walk on my own, babe." I complained, and he chuckled. "I know. But, I'm just practicing on carrying you through the threshold - all for our honeymoon." Edward teased, where I felt my cheeks heating up.

He carried me up to our room, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He deposited me gently on our golden bed, and took off the heels first before helping me out of the dress. Edward stared down at me with darkening eyes when he had seen the blue lingerie I was forced in from his sister, but my giggling brought him back to reality. "You are utterly insatiable, you." I teased him lightly, sitting up. He rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss the shell of my ear. "Well, I'm so insatiable because I have a gorgeous goddess of a fiancée that can always awaken my soldier." Edward murmured sensually, and a shiver ran throughout my body from how deep his husky voice was; plus, he was pressed so deliciously close to me, I could feel his "soldier" poking my lower stomach.

I again giggled and stood up with him leaning away to give me room to stand. "You must be talking about some other woman because I'm no goddess, you silly vampire." I said to him with a smirk, walking over to the floor length mirror that stood near the closet. I was slightly curious about one thing, and I wanted to see if it was there before I went to sleep.

I stopped once reaching it, and turned to my side. And, there it was. There was the slightest and smallest beginning bump right on my stomach. I was so skinny I was showing early. Edward came over and stood behind me, placing his chilly hands on the tiny baby bump. "I can't believe how fast our babies are growing. You're already showing." Edward whispered, resting his chin on my right shoulder. "All the more proof that they're real." I whispered back, grinning at him.

He chuckled, nodding his head while his hands rubbed small circles on my hardening belly.

After we separated, Edward went off in the closet to get our pajamas while I slipped off my bra and sat waiting on the bed for him. A few minutes later, Edward stepped out of his closet, wearing only loose pajama pants that were silky and grey. My nightwear - a short, silky baby-doll nightgown that came to my upper thighs - was in his hands. He stopped, stone cold, when he saw me sitting on the bed, half-naked.

I giggled from the way he was openly ogling me while remaining still as a statue. I got up, walked over to him and took my pajamas from him, kissing his lips in thanks. I got dressed, strutting my way back over to the bed. But, I was tackled from behind by my fiancé, whose lips sought out from my neck and was suckling on it gently. "You can be such a tease sometimes, my naughty Bella." Edward growled playfully in my ear, hugging me close to his exposed chest.

I chuckled from his tone, but a yawn slipped through, cutting my laugh short. Edward let up with his teasing and rolled over to where I was tucked into his cold side, and slipped us under the sheets.

I let him rub soothing circles on my clothed stomach, and with him humming my lullaby, I soon gave into the exhaustion and fell asleep.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

_"...You can't keep her away from her parents..." _

_"I know that! You don't think I like seeing her in pain from being on bad terms with her parents?" _

_"No one is saying you do, Ed. I can tell you're just as broken up as she is. But, today is as good as any for her to go see her parents." _

_"And what? Let me stay behind? I'm not leaving her alone - unprotected - when there are ravenous newborns roaming everywhere in the state, and with an obsessed wizard in town, who could be waiting to steal her from me and harm her!" _

_"Calm down, bro. We didn't say you didn't have to go."_

...

_"I was going to go with her, whether she knew or not."_

_"Jeez, you're such a drama queen sometimes." _

_"I should wake her up soon."_

"Don't need to. I'm up." I mumbled, slowly sitting up in the bed, rubbing at my eyes. When I refocused, I found that Edward was standing over near the windows, with Alice and Jasper in front of him. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the black couch. "You heard the whole thing." Edward assumed, where I merely shrugged. "Most of it. What's this about me going to see my... parents?" I struggled to say the last word.

I still had troubles even mentioning my parents without wincing, grimacing or frowning. It's obvious we made no moves at all to call up one another and see if we could talk about my pregnancy in a civilized manner. I was still upset with them and their reactions, but that didn't mean I missed them any less.

"I had a vision just early this morning that Charlie was going to call you and ask you if you, him and your mom could go out for lunch and talk about your pregnancy - without any arguing, accusing you of anything, or making you upset." Alice informed me. "But, Charlie was hoping that Edward wouldn't be there, though in Alice's vision, he decided instead of putting up a fuss, he would let him come along." Jasper added; they all must've been involved with the vision.

"And, Eddie being Eddie, threw a tantrum about not being allowed to come, before Ali was given a chance to explain." Emmett teased, snickering over at Edward's scowling face. "I would've let you come either way, honey. I want you there with me." I reassured him sweetly, earning his thankful grin in return.

"Is the Denali Coven still here?" I asked them, but before I could get an answer from any of the siblings, Kate popped her head in from the doorway. "Good morning, lovely little human!" Kate sang in a light voice, that had me blushing. "Does that answer your question?" Rosalie asked me sarcastically, chuckling along with the others. "I'm sorry if that sounded rude or anything, Kate. I really like you guys... well, at least most of them." I muttered the last part as quietly as I could. They all knew who I was talking about, and nodded their heads with smirks plastered on.

"I know you didn't mean it that way, Bella. It's totally fine." Kate reassured me, waving her hand dismissively. She then left, heading downstairs where her fuming sister sat. Her angered thoughts told me she had heard my comment, but I know she wouldn't try in hurting me like last night.

"Now, it's time for you to get out of bed, sleepyhead, so I can dress you!" Alice sang, clapping her hands excitedly. "Arrgh!" I groaned, flopping back on my back onto the bed again. "Alice, you've been dressing me up every single day! I wish you'd let up on it." I whined, pouting up at the ceiling. I heard the distinctive sound of a high pitched gasp, followed by a loud guffaw and several snickers.

Once sitting up again, I saw the reactions of my extended family. Alice was looking at me, mouth agape with wide eyes. Emmett was doubled over in silent laughter, while Rosalie, Jasper and my fiancé were holding their chortling at bay with loud snickers. "I can't... Why I would never... Hmph! You obviously don't know me, Bella!" Alice huffed, stamping her little foot angrily. "Alice Mary Brandon Cullen Whitlock would _never_ let up on dressing up my new sister!" Alice growled, narrowing her golden eyes at me.

"But - " "Ah ah ah! No arguing! If you don't let me dress up, then I'll make sure to take you on a huge shopping spree." Alice warned, and had a vision of her dragging me from store to store, with our arms laden with twenty bags on each arm. I got wide-eyed at the vision, and she smirked at me in triumphant. "Grr, fine." I grumbled, giving in. "Yay!" Alice cheered, jumping up and down happily.

"Never say no to Alice." the siblings chorused all at once, laughing.

After I got out of bed, I was hastily ushered into Alice's room. I was sat down on her bed, before she flitted to her ever giant closet. She dug through her clothes, before coming out with a dress on a hanger and a pair of high heels being dangled by their straps, on her fingers. The dress was sleeveless and looked like it would come down mid thigh. It was a light blue pin-striped dress that looked like its earlier design had been a wrap coat. Two columns of darker blue buttons went down the front in the middle of it, with a blue tie wrapped and tied around the waist of it. The collar was a deep v-neck, but at least it wasn't too obscene. The high heels she had were a sky blue color that had a wooden wedge details at the front where the toes go, and the heels were high of course, but at least they were thick.

She dragged me into the bathroom, sat me down on the chair in front of the large mirror at the sink, and disappeared again. But, she wasn't gone long, returning with some jewelry and a barrette. She handed me the jewelry first - a pair of large teardrop light blue earrings, and a navel piercing that dangling in the design of a teardrop, only at the end was a aqua colored rhinestone flower. I haven't really changed my belly button piercing in awhile. So, I accepted the jewelry she was giving me, changing my old piercing for these new ones. The earrings were a little heavy for my ears, but they didn't hurt too bad. And, I liked the new belly button piercing I was sporting.

She then made me change into the dress and heels. The dress was thankfully, not constricting over my belly button, so my piercing wasn't digging into me. After being dress, Alice sat me down in the chair again and began styling my hair. She curled it into soft, shiny and bouncy curls, without me having to actually bathe today. Then, Alice stuck the light blue rhinestone butterfly barrette she had, in my hair. After adding some smooth light pink lip gloss and dark blue sparkly eye shadow, she finished off my look by spraying some light floral perfume on my wrists.

"I don't think I really need the perfume, Alice." I muttered, smirking. Edward always reminded me that perfume was not needed, thanks to my sweet scent that attracts him greatly. But, my soon-to- be step-sister was unperturbed, shrugging her dainty shoulders in indifference. "Oh well." she said, giggling. Alice helped me out of the chair and guided me out of her room, helping me downstairs by her hand. I wobbled a bit on the high heels, still not used to these death traps - even after my makeover last month - but otherwise remained upright.

We finally reached the living room, seeing that Jasper and Emmett were playing their video games. Rosalie was on the loveseat closest to them, reading some magazines about travel for some reason. Eleazar and Carlisle were talking amongst themselves. Kate, Tanya, Edward, Esme and Carmen weren't to be seen in the living room.

Alice nudged me in the direction of the kitchen, before she went over and joined Rosalie. I stopped at the doorway, frowning a little at what I saw at the counters. Edward and Tanya were sitting there, with her hand on his arm and a breezy smile on her face. At least my fiance didn't look so happy about that. He was glaring down at it minutely, wishing it wasn't there. Kate was behind the counter, eyeing Tanya with hard eyes, while she helped Esme and Carmen in making what looked like a large breakfast for me.

"Oh, Bella! You look such like a little porcelain doll!" Kate suddenly cried, smiling over at me when she saw me standing in the doorway. Edward, Tanya, Esme and Carmen looked over at me upon hearing Kate's gushing. Esme and Carmen "awww"ed with a smile, clasping their hands to their hearts. Tanya looked rather miffed I was there, though she didn't remove her hand from my Edward's arm. It did slide off though when Edward stood up and walked over to me.

I was already blushing for being the center of attention, but I gave him a timid smile after looking up at him. He bent down, pecking my glossed lips. "You look so adorable this morning, my angel." he murmured to me, his arms slithering their way around my waist. I giggled, throwing my arms around his neck after standing on my toes. "And you look handsome as always, honey." I purred to him, leaning in to kiss his neck lightly. He was dressed up in a light blue button down shirt - sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone - with dark blue jeans and some shiny black shoes.

Edward hummed when my lips touched his neck, and his hands slid down my back to cup my ass. I squealed quietly when his hands curved around my bum, and he chuckled. But, my attention was drawn away from him, to the glaring vampire sitting at the counter still. Her thoughts were once again thinking about trying to find a way to steal Edward from me.

I glared at her, growling lowly, to which Edward tensed to hearing that. She rolled her eyes, unaffected by me.

"Oh, and I have a gift for you, my love." Edward said suddenly, causing me to lean back. "You didn't need to get me a gift, babe. You've already given me all the gifts in the world." I teased him lightly, pouting slightly. He smirked, not giving up at giving me my gift. "Well, I want to shower you even more with gifts, sweetheart. Besides, Alice told me to give you this because it would match with your little dress." Edward explained, letting one hand fall from my bum to go to his front pocket. He pulled out a black simple velvet box, and popped it open with his forefinger.

I gasped at what was inside. "A ring?" I asked him incredulously, staring down at the shiny ring. It was a silver banded ring, with the band covered in little diamonds. The large gem on there was a aquamarine stone, with more little diamonds surrounding it. "It's... It's gorgeous." I breathed, gaping at him openly. "Just like you." Edward murmured, and I blushed. He released my bum with his other hand, and took the ring out of the box. Setting the box down then, he took my right hand in his, and lifted it up, sliding the ring on my third finger.

"I hope you won't be too mad at me if I tell you what ring it is and how much it costs." Edward muttered, looking at me sheepishly. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, and he sighed. "It's a Tiffany ring, and it costs a lot." "How much?" I pressed. He pursed his lips and then mumbled, "7,800 dollars."

"Edward! Why did you get me such an expensive ring?" I cried, my eyes bugging out upon hearing these news. "I could keep it if you don't want it then, Bella. I don't mind expensive rings." Tanya offered snidely, her face set to a smug expression when she heard my distress. I glared at her, but noticed how unhappy Edward looked. He didn't mean to displease me from buying me an expensive ring - I think he was only trying to show me that he loved me and wanted me to have beautiful things. I'll have to tell him privately that it doesn't matter if he buys me the most lavished items in the world; I already have enough from him without needing him to spend so much money on little old me. Her comment made me a little mad; she thinks that if she gets this ring, she can probably lie and say it was originally hers from Edward.

So, I sucked up my displeasure on this splurge, and eased my face into a gracious smile. "You know what? I really like it. It's so pretty and with it coming from you, it's all that more beautiful. So, thank you, love." I purred to him, leaning in to kiss his delicious lips. _I'll make sure to repay you tonight._ I thought towards him, and showed him my plans of my payment. His eyes darkened considerably upon these delightful ideas, but his grin told me that I had gotten rid of his sorrow from my early rejection.

"Thank you for accepting it, my Bella." Edward murmured, kissing my lips again. Tanya's fuming thoughts had me smiling smugly while we kissed.

"Oh, Bella. You're breakfast is all finished." Esme told me after I sat on the end of the counters with Edward on my right. He made sure he was close to me and turned in my direction, away from Tanya. Esme smiled happily at me, placing a plate of hot pancakes in front of me, maple syrup drenched over it. Carmen stopped in front of me, giving me a full glass of cold orange juice. And, Kate came over, handing me a bowl with strawberries that were sprinkled lightly with sugar.

"Thank you so much. This looks absolutely delicious." I thanked the three, smiling up at them. They nodded and turned away while I began eating my pancakes. After finishing those, Edward began feeding me the strawberries. "So, Edward," Tanya began. Esme, Carmen and Kate have long since left the kitchen, leaving only the three of us in here. She just wanted to stay here to see if her plans in stealing Edward away from me today would fall through.

"No, Tanya. Whatever _plans_ you had for us today, is not going to happen. Bella and I have a lunch date with her parents." Edward told her tersely. He moved so I could see her reaction - which was a pout. "But, Edward, I really want to spend some time with my cousin." Tanya complained, but even we both knew that her whiny tone implied more than catching up with her "cousin". "Sorry, but that's going to have to wait." I told her in a snarky tone, taking a bite out of the strawberry still in Edward's hand, licking my lips when I tasted the sweetness and the sugar.

She glared at me, ignoring the way Edward was glaring back at her; in his mind, he was challenging her silently to test her chances of attacking me. "I wasn't talking to you, Bella _Swan_." Tanya replied, stressing my last name. "Well, I'm his _fiancée_, as well as the mother of his unborn twins. And, I would appreciate his company for this more-than-likely stressful lunch." I pointed out to her, smirking when she huffed.

"That's enough, Tanya. Stop bothering Bella." Rosalie's stern voice cut in; she entered the kitchen with Jasper right behind her. He probably detected the tension and anger in here, and wanted to calm everyone down. Rosalie, from her thoughts, wanted Tanya to back off with her persistence.

Tanya sniffed, then stood and strutted her way out of the kitchen. "Just say the word, Bella. I'll do us all a favor and punch her." Rosalie whispered causing me to bark out in loud laughter.

The morning passed, where it was just around 11 that Charlie called. Edward was out in the backyard, being the referee for Emmett's and Jasper's wrestling match. Alice, Rosalie and I sat on the porch outside, watching them with amusement. "Oh! Charlie's going to be calling in one minute exactly." Alice chirped after slipping out quickly for a vision. Esme had heard from inside, and came out with my cell phone in her hand.

She handed me my cell phone, kissed my head and then headed back inside.

My cell phone rang a minute later, just as Alice had predicted. Edward abandoned the match, leaving Rosalie to the task, to come to my side while it rang its tune specifically made for me to recognize it was Charlie. He cradled me into his side after sitting down with me in my chair, and held me while I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I greeted my dad, acting as if I hadn't known he was going to call. _"Um... Hey Bells." _Charlie muttered timidly. "Dad?" I questioned in false surprise, ignoring Edward's silent snickers at my horrible acting. _"Yeah. It's me." _he admitted sheepishly. "Um, why are you calling me? I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore?" I questioned him, frowning at how much that reminder brought pain to me.

_"I never wanted to stop talking to my own daughter, Bells. I... that's why I called." _Charlie explained sadly. "Really? You're going to apologize?" I asked. _"Um well, I was hoping that you, your mother and I could have some lunch together - to talk this out." _Charlie told me. "Oh, mom's in town?" I asked, because I didn't want Charlie to believe I already knew she was here. _"Yeah. She's been really upset lately since you left Florida. She's been wanting to talk to you ever since then." _Charlie told me.

"Okay. So where should the four of us meet up for lunch?" I asked him, deciding I should inform him that my fiancé is coming with me to this lunch date. _"Um, Bells, I was kind of hoping that we could have this lunch date... without Edward." _Charlie mumbled hesitantly. "Sorry dad, but Edward's coming with me. It's either we come together or not come at all." I said stubbornly. Edward looked proud that I fought for him to come with me, and leaned over to press a kiss to my cheek.

_"...Alright. Can we meet up at the diner within half an hour?" _he suggested, reluctantly agreeing to my bargain. I agreed to his suggestion, then we said goodbye and hung up.

The half hour went by quicker than I thought, and soon, Edward and I were leaving the house with an umbrella, to meet up with my parents.

* * *

**A/N: And I'll stop there for now because this chapter was just getting too long. **

**But, I loved how it came out. We got to discover Bella's true powers, as well as the twins, and the lunch date had been set up.**

**So, in the next chapter, we'll get to see just what Renee and Charlie have to say to Bella about this pregnancy. Stay tuned to find out! :)**

**Bella's outfit for this chapter is up on my website - not the blog - for you to see. And, I finally found Bella's outfit from Chapter Five, and reposted it onto the website in the AE Photo Album.**

**Reviews would be very appreciated~ :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	24. Apologies and Baseball Fun

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXIV~**

The trees didn't blur this time as Edward drove us to our destination – the local Forks Diner. He knew that I wanted to prolong the little time we had left with each other, before we would meet up with the two people whose words hurt my feelings when they found out I was pregnant with our two miracle children.

"You're awfully quiet over there, love." Edward said out loud, breaking the silence that engulfed the small cab of the Volvo. I sighed, with that being enough of an answer to his statement. "Why is it that you seem so solemn, honey? I thought you'd be happy that we would be meeting up with your parents to resolve this argument of a wonderful time of your only human life." Edward asked in a quiet murmur.

"I know I should be, but… I'm still hurt by their words." I mumbled sadly. Edward reached over, placing his large cold hand on top of mine. "I know you are angel. I hate seeing you in so much pain from their hurtful insults." Edward whispered to me, squeezing my hand softly. "But, I'm hoping that by the end of this lunch date with your parents, they'll apologize for all of the rude comments so I can see you happy again." he added, smiling softly.

"I hope so too." I murmured, a small smile stretching across my face. I really wanted to have my mom and dad back in my life somehow. If they could apologize for their rude comments about my pregnancy, then maybe our twins will get the chance to have human grandparents.

It was fifteen minutes later, that we were finally pulling into the parking lot of the local Forks Diner. I could see my old rusty red truck waiting there. After Edward parked, he got out and hurried over to my side at a human pace, in case any humans were looking out the windows, finally seeing for the first time that a Cullen was out at the diner.

He had gotten the spotted pale blue umbrella, and opened it before helping me out of the car. Even with my newly acquired half-vampire gracefulness, I still didn't want to take any chances on a slippery wet ground.

We walked together into the diner under the umbrella in his hands, entering the diner with the bell above the door ringing to alert the staff and other customers of our arrival. The diner was still as homely and warm as I remember it when Charlie and I would go out occasionally to this place. There were some customers in here, sitting at the tables and at the counter that was close to the kitchen. Upon entering, I could see my parents in a corner booth close to the bathrooms.

My father was dressed casually, with my mother sitting next to him, dressed in a similar fashion. Both looked extremely worn out – especially my mom. She had dark circles under her blue-green eyes; they looked puffy and red like she had been crying just recently. Charlie's eyes looked a little red too.

"They took this feud just as hard as you did, my angel." Edward whispered to me in vampire speed; it's a good thing my hearing has improved.

We walked over to their booth, and upon hearing the clicking of my heels, they both looked up. Charlie quickly stood and rushed over to me, pulling me into a tight hug. Edward was forced to stand off to the side awkwardly, but his thoughts reassured me that he was still there beside me.

"I'm so glad you came." Charlie murmured to me gruffly, turning his head to kiss my cheek, his moustache scratching my cheek. I squeezed him, muttering that I'm glad I came too back at him. He stepped away from my hug, where Renee was next in hugging me. She shook with silent sobs while squeezing the life out of me.

Thankfully though, Charlie was able to pry her hands away, and pull her back to the booth, forcing her to sit down. He sat next to her while Edward and I sat in the booth seat across from them.

A waitress came by before we could begin any conversations. Charlie ordered some coffee, and so did Renee. Edward and I just ordered some water, and when the waitress left, Edward brought my left hand onto the table top, holding it in his hand.

"I'm sure you know why we're here." Charlie began, clearing his throat after a moment of awkward silence. Edward and I nodded, where I bit my bottom lip. "Bella," Renee called softly, causing me to turn my head towards her. Her blue-green eyes shone with great remorse, where she had her own hands clasped together on top of the table.

"I'm… I'm so sorry for all of the awful things I said to you, Bella. It was wrong of me to say that to you, after you just found out. I guess I was only upset that your chances of going to college had been ruined when you and Edward… err, well, you know." Renee admitted sheepishly, avoiding the words. "Renee, I want Bella and I to go to college. I've always wanted us to go, and with our unexpected pregnancy, I still intend on going through with our college plans." Edward interjected; we already discussed that after our babies would be born, and most likely after I would become a vampire, we would find a college to attend in order to keep up the human façade.

Renee nodded her head and said, "That's good to hear, Edward. I still regret saying those words to you, Bella. I… I never really meant a single word." "I know you didn't, mom." I muttered, reaching across the table to place my hand on top of hers. She nodded again, and stared down at the table in silence. Charlie cleared his throat then, but before he could speak, the waitress returned with our drinks.

After Charlie ordered a steak sandwich, my mom ordered and Edward ordered a salad, and I ordered a hamburger with fries, the waitress left. Charlie took a sip of his coffee, let out a satisfied sigh, before he cleared his throat once more. "Bells, I really am sorry for the comments I made earlier this week. I… I never meant to even suggest that option. I guess I was just so surprised to hear that my own daughter was pregnant, and that I was only thinking of your education instead of your happiness." Charlie mumbled.

I nodded at his apology, sighing slightly. "You know that your words had really hurt me, you guys." I admitted to them, and saw how they nodded glumly. "We never meant to hurt you, sweetie. We were just blind-sided when you told us the news, and acted irrationally, when we should've supported you from the beginning." Renee said to me, with my dad nodding his head in agreement.

"We're both extremely sorry for the nasty words we said to you, Bella. We hope you can forgive us." Charlie muttered sadly, looking down at the table with sad eyes. I smiled at little, and said, "I can forgive you both, but it'll take some time." They looked up at me hopefully, their own small smiles on their faces had let me know they were happy to hear me say that.

After that, we moved on from apologies to graduation and the wedding which was rapidly approaching, since it seemed the days were going by quicker than I thought. We ate, talk and caught up on anything that happened this week. One bit of news shocked me the most.

"What?" I hissed in surprised after Renee told me how her week has been. She bit her lip and nodded her head sadly. "I'm telling the truth honey; after I came back from my knitting class, there he was, waiting at the counter – the divorce papers in front of him, and his luggage at his feet." Renee said again, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Wha… How… Why?" I stuttered in surprise, not believing this. I can't believe Phil actually ended the marriage between him and my mom. How could he do that? And why?

She breathed in deeply, and said, "Well, after you got on the plane and left Florida, we started fighting – which is something we never did before. He was so disappointed and angry at me that I didn't support your pregnancy. I'll admit I acted childishly, but I didn't feel sorry then because I still felt angry with you – of course, I'm no longer angry. More so angry at myself. Anyways, after our fight, we never talked to one another for the next two days. We still lived together, but our fighting kept us apart. And, when I came home, saw the papers and his luggage, it was then that I realized that he was leaving me because of my behavior towards you.

"I was devastated when he left that night, saying that all I had to do was sign the papers and I would go back to being Ms. Renee Dwyer. And, the next day, I found myself leaving Florida on a plane, heading back to the only place I knew I'd be most comfortable with." "I was really surprised when she rang my doorbell, and saw her standing out in the drizzling rain, her luggage beside her." Charlie cut in then, reaching over to grab my mom's hand reassuringly.

"I thought Charlie would just dump me at the nearest hotel, but bless your father's heart. He let me stay with him, giving me your old room. I hope that's okay." Renee mumbled, looking over at me with her eyes asking for permission. "Mom, it's fine. I practically live with the Cullens now." I told her honestly, smiling at her.

I was still in a dumbfounded stupor over my mom's hasty divorce with Phil, but I was able to put on a brave face and continue with the happy chatter between my parents. Edward sat there, smiling, laughing and putting in his two cents into the conversation every once in a while. Sometimes his cold hands would wander between my hand, arm, face, stomach and thigh, just leaving his soft caresses there but still stayed in tune with the talks between the four of us.

After we ate our lunch, and promises of taking them out for a dress and tux as well as meeting up with each other again soon, Edward and I left the parking lot. I watched them getting into the truck together, and when the view I had of them disappeared, I leaned back with a sigh. "A penny for your thoughts?" Edward offered, that teasing smile on his face. "I thought my mind was free to your usage." I teased back, giggling.

"It appears our daughter is conjuring her shield again, thus blocking me from your beautiful mind." Edward explained, chuckling when my cheeks flushed. "Why is she doing that though? I'm not in any danger, and I didn't ask her to shield my thoughts." I asked him though. "Perhaps she conjured it while we were talking with Renee and Charlie. She could've sensed their presences nearby, and she didn't know who they were. She probably thought they weren't friendly, and of course shielded you from them." Edward told me, shrugging his shoulders.

I looked down at my stomach, resting my hands on either side of it. "Sweetie, momma's not in any danger. Can you please let your shield down so daddy can hear my thoughts?" I asked her in soft coo. Seconds later, I heard Edward's thoughts entering into my mind. _I can hear you now, love_. he murmured mentally, and I smiled. _So, what's on your mind?_ he asked. _I guess I'm just baffled about my mom's divorce. And, I'm really surprised that my dad is letting her stay with him_. I told him truthfully.

_Ah. Well, it does make sense for you to be so surprised, my angel. I certainly didn't know about it, even when we did enter the restaurant. Our daughter had shielded you – and perhaps me as well – so I didn't know a thing about it_. Edward thought back towards me, where I nodded my head_. I think I need to start training on controlling my powers, honey. And maybe the babies can train too, even though they're not born yet_. I suggested to him, and he pursed his lips in thought.

_I do agree with you love. How soon do you want to train?_ he asked me mentally, and I shrugged. _I don't know, really. The wedding is coming up soon, but I don't want to train that soon_. I told him, and he nodded his head this time. _How about after graduation? You'll have enough time to get used to being my wife, and enough time to focus on your finals, before you get to relax_. Edward offered, smiling upon the mention of me becoming his wife in only just a few more weeks or so.

_I think that sounds like a wonderful idea_. I thought back at him, grinning over at him.

Soon, we reached the Cullen home. It was still raining slightly, and I couldn't help but shiver when a chilly breeze blew by while we were walking up to the home. He rubbed my shoulder in futile, and after entering the warm home, Edward set the umbrella down before picking me up. He carried me to the living room, where the others were sitting around. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games still. Rosalie, Alice and Kate were looking at fashion magazines. Carmen and Esme were looking at Home and Garden magazines, discussing about décor and plants and other things to enhance their homes. Tanya was sitting at Edward's piano, staring down at the keys. Only Eleazar and Carlisle weren't in the living room.

"Bella, Edward, welcome home." Esme said breezily with a smile, standing from her spot beside Carmen to come and give us hugs in greeting. "So, how was lunch with the 'rents, sis?" Emmett asked, actually looking away from the TV. "It went surprisingly well." I admitted happily, smiling over at him. "That's good. So, are they still coming to the wedding?" Jasper asked next, looking away from the screen over to me.

"They are." Edward confirmed, and Alice squealed. "Yay, another shopping trip!" she cheered merrily, hopping up from her spot to jump in place. We all chuckled at her jumping – well, mostly all of us. Tanya still looked miffed, and her thoughts were very unhappy; she had been hoping for the wedding to be cancelled if our lunch with my parents hadn't boded well. Of course, Edward and I heard those thoughts, with him growling lowly in her direction.

In mid-jump, Alice froze. A blank look overcame her face, as she stared off into space. "Alice?" Rosalie asked her, poking her lightly in the arm. "The all seeing pixie is foreseeing the future." Emmett teased in his booming voice, laughing loudly while Jasper glared at him minutely. Edward and I were watching the vision play out in her mind, and when the three of us came out of it, Edward and Alice were grinning at each other.

"What is it?" Kate asked, noting how the two smiled.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight!" Alice chirped, clapping her hands excitedly. "Finally!" Emmett shouted after her, jumping up from his spot in front of the TV, his game long forgotten. "It's been far too long since we last played a good game of baseball." Jasper pointed out, smirking and standing as well. "Did I hear there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight?" Carlisle's voice floated down the stairs; I turned my head and saw him and Eleazar walking down them to gather with the rest of us.

"Yes. Looks like there's going to be a rousing game of baseball tonight as well." Esme said, walking over to Carlisle, pecking his lips lightly. "Wait." Tanya suddenly called out, gaining everyone's attention. "What about Bella?" Tanya asked, her voice sounding very malevolent, and sharp. "What about me?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. What is she up to now?

"There's a thunderstorm coming tonight, where all of us _vampires_ are going to be playing some baseball. And you're just some human who happens to be pregnant. Plus, there's some lunatic vampire running out there, just waiting for you to be alone so she can get the chance to kill you. So, it's either one of us stays home to baby sit you, or there's no game tonight." Tanya explained, a snide smirk growing on her face. She thought she could get everyone's hopes down because of me and my human "fragility".

Edward growled lowly at how low her actions were going, glaring menacingly at her. Her confidence in her diabolic plan dropped, and she shrunk back. "Bella can easily come with us. Simple as that." Alice chirped, undeterred from her rude attitude. "No she can't. She's pregnant and human." Tanya protested in an attempt of a weak argument. "Correction – she's half human, and half vampire. And, besides, Bells has gone with us to a family game before." Emmett told her, smirking. "Plus, since you're correct about the avenging vampire that's after my Bella, then taking her with us to this game is a better option than leaving her here with only one of us." Edward added in, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"But –" "Stop your complaining, sister. Bella is coming with us." Kate cut in when she tried arguing again. She huffed, but otherwise kept her mouth shut this time.

Alice stole me away from Edward, leading me up to her room to get me dressed in the "perfect baseball attire". (Her words, not mine.) Anyways, she dressed me in Edward's old baseball uniform shirt, since she had already designed new ones for the entire family. And, to go with the shirt, she gave me this ridiculously short skirt. I mean, come on; it's going to be cold tonight, and she gives me a damn skirt. Well, that's Alice for you.

She threatened me to wear the skirt, or she'll drag me shopping again; I went with the skirt, of course. After handing me some converse, and she styled my hair into a curly high ponytail before placing a baseball hat, she let me go free. I exited her room, only to be ambushed by my two soon-to-be brothers – Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett whistled teasingly at my outfit, where I blushed naturally. "Damn, sis. Eddie's game is not going to be good tonight once he sees you in this." Emmett informed me, guffawing. Jasper snickered, and said, "It's going to be an easy win for us since the family's fastest member is going to be distracted by his pregnant and scantily clad fiancée." "We're so going to take him down." Emmett muttered in an excited voice, fist bumping his fist with Jasper's.

"Bella, why are you standing around with these two buffoons?" Kate's sweet voice came from behind me. I turned, and saw her wearing Alice's old baseball tee, with some jeans and sneakers. Her blond hair was pulled loosely into a ponytail, while in her hands was the bat I saw the Cullens had from last year's baseball game. "They cornered me." I mumbled in a sad voice, pouting. She turned to glare at the two, who looked baffled at my admission. "We did not corner our baby sister." Emmett argued.

She raised an eyebrow at the two, and they shrunk back under her patronizing glare. "Sorry, Bella." Jasper muttered. I giggled, knowing they hadn't done anything wrong, but it was nice to get them in trouble for making me blush and tease their own brother.

After everyone was all dressed, we all headed outside, with our baseball get-up on and carrying the many baseball bats needed for the game. Edward was taking the Jeep with me because one, they needed something to carry all of the bats, and two, because Edward wanted me to sit on something to watch all of the vampires play.

He drove us through the woods, where thankfully, he took the non-bumpy route this time so I wouldn't be bouncing everywhere in the Jeep. We reached the clearing where everyone had already beaten us in getting there. Alice was practicing her pitching by throwing the ball into Jasper's awaiting hands. Carlisle was marking up the bases, while Emmett and Eleazar were throwing a baseball to one another in the outfield. Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Esme and Rosalie were waiting around, talking to one another.

Once Edward parked the car, he zipped out and around to my side, picking me up from my seat to lift me out like a little child. He went around and got all of the bats out from the trunk, and with Rosalie's help who had ran over to the Jeep, the three of us walked to the field to join the other vampires who gathered together upon our arrival.

"Time to pick teams." Carlisle said out loud once the bats were dropped on the ground in a clattering mess. "I call on being on Edward's team!" Tanya chirped immediately, and latched herself onto Edward's arm while his other arm was around my waist. He and I glared at her, and he shook her off of him with a growl.

"I think Edward and Kate should be team captains for this game." Carlisle said after seeing Edward's anger towards Tanya. She pouted, but stayed quiet while Kate and Edward walked away to stand in front of everyone. "I'll sit out this game with Bella; we'll be the umpires for this game." Carmen said with a breezy smile, and moved to stand next to me with her arm around my shoulders.

We stood off to the side, and watched the teams be picked. "I choose Tanya." Kate immediately announced. Tanya once again pouted; saddened that she wouldn't be on my fiancé's team, she walked over to Kate's side. "Alice." Edward said with a smile. She squealed, and skipped to her brother's side. "Rosalie." Kate said happily, and with a bright smile, the blond beauty walked over to join the other two blonds. "Jasper, get over here." Edward said next, and he walked over to join him and his wife. "Carlisle, you're on my team." Kate said, and he walked over to join the ever blond team.

"Mom, you're with us." Esme beamed upon hearing those words, and after joining Edward's side, she kissed Edward's cheek. "Get over here, Emmett." Kate said with a chuckle when she saw Emmett's large figure bouncing anxiously. He whooped and lumbered over to Kate's side, placing a sound kiss on Rosalie's lips. Eleazar was last, and joined Edward's team. It was a fair game, with the teams being even – five vampires on both sides.

Carmen and I walked over to the Jeep that was parked as close as it could get to the field, and she picked me up before she jumped the both of us up to sit on top of the car's roof. "So, who are you cheering for?" Carmen asked me in a whisper, her eyes alight with a teasing flare. "Um…" I trailed off, looking out into the field. Kate's team is going to be the first one on the field while Edward's team is going to be the first at bat. And my vampire was the first one to bat; his muscles contorted in delicious ways while he took several practices swings.

My heart raced while blood boiled in my veins; watching the way his body moved while he swung the bat, turned me on greatly. Edward heard where my thoughts were heading, and he turned his head to wink at me with his crooked smile, and his own eyes were darkening considerably in lust.

"Mainly Edward's team." I whispered, giggling. "Of course she would cheer for him." I heard Emmett's muttering from where he stood in outfield. Carmen heard as well, and snickered. "I guess I'll cheer for Kate's team, to make it fair." Carmen whispered, chuckling.

A deep roar of thunder that was far from where we were, sounded out. "It's time!" Alice called out with a smile. "Play ball!" Rosalie, who was the catcher, called out. Edward stepped out, took one practice swing, and readied himself for Kate's pitch. She brought her leg up while getting into position to pitch. When she threw the ball, it was like a cobra striking; fast and lethal.

The ball sailed over to Edward, and he swung the bat, where the ball connected with it. Just as it did, another rumble of thunder echoed, and the loud _boom_ was deafening, though it blended in with the rumbling of the thunder. The ball sailed all the way to the trees, and my vampire was a blinding blur as he ran to the bases. I cheered while he ran, and Carmen kept her eye on the trees.

Just as Edward reached homeplate and was called "safe" from Carmen, Tanya emerged from the trees, the ball in her hands. "She didn't catch it in time?" I asked Carmen; even though I was becoming a vampire at a slow rate and my senses were improving, I still couldn't see like Carmen could with perfect vampire vision. She shook her head, and said that Edward was the first score of the game – fair and square. I cheered once more, for my love, and he smiled large and wide in my direction.

Edward's team was able to get several runs before they needed to switch. Alice and Jasper were just as good as Edward, and they helped in getting their team for the lead. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were able to get their team a few points. Tanya was lethal and graceful, but her expected home run was brought down when Edward ran into the trees, and came out running victoriously with the ball in his hands.

"Out!" I called out; Carmen wanted me to give me a chance to be an umpire, and said that I could call out the verdicts every once in a while if I wanted to. Tanya glared menacingly over in my direction, eyes ablaze upon hearing my voice. She then flounced her way back over to her team, head held high. "Don't mind her; she's just grumpy that Edward got her out." Carmen murmured to me reassuringly, and I nodded my head, sighing.

In the end, Edward's team won the game.

"Man; I thought you'd be distracted from Bella's little get-up, brother." Emmett said sulkily while everyone gathered together after Edward won the game for his team with his homerun ball. "I was a little more distracted with the prize I'd get from her if my team and I won the game." Edward admitted, looking over at me with lust hungry eyes.

"I'm going hunting." Tanya barked angrily, stomping off into the woods. Mostly everyone agreed to the sound of a hunting trip – well, everyone but Edward. "Try not to break anything." Jasper said teasingly while everyone began walking into the woods. Edward let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head at his brother, but otherwise helped me into the Jeep.

"So, what do you say to the idea of getting reacquainted with our bed?" Edward asked me before he started up the Jeep. I giggled and leaned over to plant a heavy kiss on his cold lips.

"Step on it." I whispered to him in a husky voice, placing my hand near his over-eager erection. He licked his lips and stared at me with blackened eyes.

"With pleasure." he purred, and raced us home.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that it took me forever just to get this updated. But, school started up again, and being a sophomore has already proven difficulty. So, if it's going to be as bad as last year, then don't expect a lot of updates from me; you'll just have to have the utmost patience to deal with my updates.**

**Plus, I've been a little busy with some drawing and learning how to become better at it. I plan on drawing some of the Twilight characters and how I see them, and maybe, I'll even draw some of the AE characters so you can get an idea of how I see them. XD I'll have to wait and see, though…**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay. I know it was totally unexpected for Renee and Phil to get divorced, but Renee won't be too unhappy for long… I have something planned for her… ;)**

**It's a good thing I was able to finally get this finished. But now, I've come to a big problem; I don't know how to continue. Should I skip all the way to the wedding, or have them go through a school day, and deal with some Rainer drama…? Grr, curse my brain. X( **

**What should I do, readers? I have some ideas of where to go from here, but I don't know which ones would be best. **

…

**Anyhow, reviews would be greatly appreciated as always. Please forgive me for the lack of updating, but since school started up once more, updating may have to wait until the weekends. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	25. The Threat of the Psycho Wizard

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXV~**

It was another Monday, meaning another day of high school. The weekend had been a hectic one for me – shopping for my wedding dress, having the Cullens' extended "family" come over for a visit as well as finding out more about our babies, having my parents apologize for their words as well as finding out my mom was divorced, again, and an exciting baseball game that didn't end with us running for our lives from a psychotic tracker.

Thankfully, our secret was still kept that way. Last week when Edward and I had returned to school, I was worried that Rainer would've spilt our vampire secret to the entire town. But, Alice and Edward had reassured me that our secret remained intact. And, it did. Our friends still treated us nicely – not like we were monsters – and Rainer kept his distance from me. So, all was good.

Edward drove Alice, Jasper and I to school in his beloved Volvo, where conversation in the cab was light and quiet. It may have to do with the fact that Jasper was transmitting serenity to keep his hyperactive wife under control, since she was excited that the wedding was rapidly approaching.

And, with Jasper emitting his power, I soaked up that power and doubled the amount of serenity.

Edward reached the parking lot, parked in his spot, and shut off the car. Both he and Jasper got out and helped Alice and I out of the car like gracious gentlemen. We then walked across the parking lot, over to my four human friends. We all still missed Eric, since he had only recently died along with Lauren and Tyler, but we were slowly moving on.

"Hey guys." Alice greeted them after we were near them. I gave Angela and Jessica tight hugs, smiling brightly at the both of them. "So, how was your weekend?" Edward asked everyone in his polite, smooth voice, wrapping his arm around my waist once I returned to his side. "Boring as hell, man." Mike whined, frowning. "You didn't like shopping for tuxes?" Jasper asked them teasingly, and their faces reddened in embarrassment.

"Uh, no. We liked hanging out with you guys, since we got some nice tuxes for the wedding. It's just Sunday was a drag." Ben explained himself and Mike, sighing. "We had to mail out invitations for the graduation." Mike added in. "Same here." Jessica said then, pointing to herself and Angela. "At least you don't have so many family members! I still got a ton left to send." Angela complained, pouting.

"I can help." I offered immediately, and she beamed at me. "Really, Bella? You'd help me?" Angela asked me, and I smiled, nodding my head. She squealed and ambushed me into a giant hug, thanking me repeatedly.

We soon left the parking lot to head to our first class. Once we sat down, Edward immediately scooted closer to me and caressed the side of my stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowing. He smiled, and shook his head. "I'm trying to get our babies to go to sleep so when Rainer and Chase show up, our daughter won't be frightened from sensing their odd presence and use her shield; I'd like to keep our minds open so Alice can see us in case anything goes wrong." Edward murmured, resting his head on my shoulder.

The bell rang then, with Rainer and Chase coming in soon after it stopped. Rainer immediately spotted the two of us, and his thoughts turned murderous. _Filthy bloodsucker. He has his hands on __my__ Marcia! What I wouldn't give to pull out my wand and spell cast him to death._ Rainer thought angrily, his nostrils slightly flaring while he stalked towards us. Chase was shadowing him worriedly, his thoughts wild with worry. _Rainer better not do anything stupid again; it's bad enough that the Cullens hate us just because he won't stop bothering Bella Swan. Why can't he see that she's content with being in love with that vampire?_ Chase thought while he and his brother were walking in our direction.

Edward tensed when Rainer's fuming figure approached us, but the second bell – the late bell – tolled, and Rainer froze. He knew that he couldn't confront us when class would be starting in mere seconds, unless he wanted to get in trouble for starting another fight with us. So, he huffed, glared darkly over at Edward, and sat down at his desk, with Chase sitting beside him and sending apologetic looks in our direction.

The teacher then walked in, a bright smile on his face. "Class, I'd like to start something new. Today, we'll be reading and discussing about our book – outside." he announced; everyone looked relieved that they wouldn't have to be in the confines of the classroom today, and instead be outside, enjoying the fresh air. So, we all gathered our things together and followed the teacher out of the classroom, to the little quad that sat in the middle of the school grounds. We sat in a large loose circle with our books in our laps, and began reading and discussing about it.

In the middle of it, my stomach began churning. _Great. Not another bout of morning sickness – anything but that._ I thought to myself. My hand shot up, and the teacher called on me. "I don't feel so well. May I go to the nurse?" I asked him, frowning. "I'll take her to the nurse, sir." the voice I didn't want to hear, volunteered before Edward could. He growled lowly in response, and was about to protest, but the teacher nodded his head at Rainer.

_I'll follow behind you, love. _Edward thought, but I stopped him. _Edward, I know you want to, but please stay here. I can protect myself against Rainer, love. And, besides, if you follow us, you're more than likely to get in trouble again._ I pleaded to him in my mind while I slowly rose to my feet. _But, Bella… _he trailed off worriedly in his mind, looking up at me with pleading golden eyes. _Alice will keep an eye on us. If you're really worried, send Jasper to follow us from a distance._ I thought towards him while Rainer walked towards me, getting ready to lead me away from the class.

He sighed, but minutely nodded his head up at me. I blew him a kiss, and then let Rainer lead me away. His hand hovered over the small of my back, and even though he wasn't touching me, I stood straight with my muscles taught. He led me towards the direction of the nurse's office, but then, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and began dragging me towards the parking lot.

"You're going the wrong way, moron." I hissed, tugging my wrist from his grasp to turn around. But, his hold on me was like a vise grip; unyielding his grip, he still dragged me away. I growled curses at him, and struggled, but he refused to let go. We reached the parking lot, and I thought he was going to drag me over to a car, but instead, he headed in the direction of the forest that was near the school. "Where are we going?" I snapped at him once we reached the trees.

"Away from that bloodsucker so I can talk some sense into you." Rainer muttered; finally, I get some words out of him. _Bella, I'm following you and Willowdrick, per Edward's request. I'll keep a safe distance, but I'll be close by so I can get you out of any danger that may arise._ Jasper's soothing voice broke through, into my thoughts, where I could smell his vampiric scent several feet from behind me. I nodded minutely to his thoughts, and let Rainer unwillingly drag me into the forest.

He walked us a few more feet, before he stopped. Dropping my wrist, he stalked ahead of me, stopped again, and began pacing. I stood there, my arms crossed over my chest. _Momma, where's Daddy? _my son's sweet voice asked from his thoughts. "Don't worry, honey. Daddy isn't that far away; Uncle Jasper isn't either." I muttered quickly and quietly to my stomach, glad that Rainer hadn't heard me.

Finally, he stopped pacing, and stood in front of me. "I'm going to take you far away from here, Bella. Far from that bloodsucker." Rainer said to me, and I rolled my eyes. "I'll pass on that offer, you ass. I'm staying right where I am, and you can't force me to go anywhere." I told him bitingly, glaring at him.

"What? You're willing to risk your own life for a bloody vampire?" he snapped, taking a few angry steps towards me. "Yes, I am. I'm not in any danger from my own fiancé, who would never harm me, period." I snapped right back, taking one cautious step back. He stopped, and exhaled heavily. "You don't know that. He craves one thing from you, and he could take it from you in a snap without you even realizing it." Rainer argued, and I heard in my thoughts, Jasper's angry snarl at how Rainer was portraying his own brother.

"I know he can, but he wouldn't. He loves me too much to even think about taking my blood. That's why he's marrying me." I pointed out to him smugly, snickering at how his face contorted in disgust. "You're so daft, Bella. He's marrying you, only for your blood. Once he's yours, he'll steal you away, kill you, destroy the body and come up with some lie to cover for your death so he can move onto the next human to kill." Rainer protested, and I too then growled in protest.

How dare he even make such a false accusation about Edward?

"You're the one who's daft, Rainer! Edward loves me – he would never marry me just so he can kill me! Besides, he can't kill me since I'm slowly turning into a vampire myself, thanks to our babies!" I snarled at him, but unfortunately realized my mistake, far too late. His eyes bugged out upon hearing this bit of news, and then suddenly exploded. He let out an enraged howl, and began stomping around, kicking up dirt, howling and growling out profanities.

"_Come osa quel mostro fallo impregnare la mia Marcia? Ho intenzione di ucciderlo e sputare sulle sue ceneri. E una volta che quei demoni si nasce, io li ammazzo troppo!__"_ he screamed out in a foreign language, before taking out his stick from his jacket – his wand, I think. He began shouting single words in that foreign language, and bright lights shot out, hitting the ground and trees, exploding with dirt and bits of bark exploding along with it.

Finally, after ten minutes of growling and cursing in a foreign language, he turned towards me, his eyes wild. His thoughts were jumbled and confusing. He then stalked towards me, and my heart raced. What now?

_Momma, I don't have a good feeling about this man._ My daughter thought towards me. _I don't have a good feeling about him too, Momma. _My son thought after my daughter. I gulped while staring worriedly up at Rainer's towering figure; he better not pull anything on me. If he does, then he'll be a dead man – and I'm not one much for death over this crazy boy; at least not yet.

He raised his rough, large hands, and placed them on either side of my face, grasping it firmly. He then leaned down, resting his forehead against mine and the tip of his straight nose touching the tip of mind. He let out a deep breath that was hot and churned my stomach in a nauseating circle. His eyes had drifted closed, but he slowly opened them, with his jade green eyes staring down at me._ "Non preoccupatevi, la mia Marcia. Troverò un modo per salvare voi da quei terribili vampiri che ha rapito voi da me. Io li ammazzo se è l'ultima cosa che devo fare per farti tranquillamente tornare al mio fianco." _He whispered to me in that strange foreign language, and did something totally unexpected.

Rainer leaned in closer, and placed his lips on mine. He kissed me in what was supposed to be romantic, but instead, it disgusted me. His tongue forced itself into my mouth, and searched for my own to entwine it with his. I screamed in his mouth in protest, and began struggling to get away from him. But, Rainer was too strong for my still semi-human fragile and weak body. I screamed and screamed, where the wails sounded muffled. I pounded against his chest, the fear enveloping over me, attacking at my frantic heart. When will this disgusting kiss ever end?

Suddenly, a strong force came between us, and I was finally ripped away from Rainer. I briefly looked up, and saw Rainer several feet away from me, on his ass on the dirty forest floor, while he scowled at Jasper who was standing protectively in front of me. All of the fear and disgust that had built up when he put his lips on mine, came at me in blinding speeds. I heaved, and wrenched up my breakfast, spilling my contents on the dirt ground.

Over the roaring noise of me puking, I could hear the angry yells and shouts coming from Jasper. He was threatening to kill Rainer if he ever kissed me again against my will, or if he ever came near me again with not so friendly or rather romantic intentions. Rainer was shouting back at him, warning him that he and his family should watch their backs if they wanted to stay alive.

I then felt familiar cold arms being wrapped around me, and after reading the thoughts of this person, I relaxed. "You need to stay away from my fiancée, if you want to live, Rainer. If you ever so much as come within a five mile radius of Bella, I'll hunt you down like the dog you are and skin you alive." Edward's musical voice roared menacingly at Rainer while he helped me to my feet.

"Don't you dare touch her, you filthy monster!" Rainer snarled, rushing to his feet. "You stay where you are, you little bastard!" Jasper snarled right back, crouching defensively. He took a cautious step backwards, his eyes looking frightened but it hardened back into a cold glare. "If you want to leave here alive, I suggest you go peacefully and don't get yourself into anymore trouble with us." Alice's lilting voice came from behind Edward and I, and then she was standing beside us with her hands on her hips.

Rainer looked between Jasper, Edward, and Alice, before stopping his glances by staring longingly at me. His thoughts were again jumbled. Finally, he sighed, and stomped off around us, heading back in the direction of the school.

Alice and Jasper began walking back in the direction of the school as well, and when I went to follow, Edward's unyielding arms held me in place. I looked up at him, and saw him staring off in the direction of Alice and Jasper. Alice looked over her shoulder, and nodded her head, before she and her husband disappeared. "Edward?" I asked him, turning in his arms to look up at his unreadable face, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He didn't respond; he just squeezed my waist briefly. Then, his lips were on mine. These were the kind of lips I wanted – cold and hard that holds their own shape. I sighed happily into his frantic mouth, and kissed him back just as heatedly. Edward buried his long fingers into my hair, gripping my head softly, and let out a desperate moan. I moaned right back, and threw my arms around his neck, weaving my fingers into his messy bronze hair while standing on my toes just to be as close to him as possible.

We kissed each other madly for another few minutes, and then he slowly pulled away. His golden eyes stared down at me like I was the most precious treasure in the world. My heart hammered loudly, and my blood boiled. That look he was giving me, scared me to a new frightening height; he was looking at me, as if I was going to die very soon and these were his last few moments he had left with me.

"Edward…" I trailed off in a quiet murmur, gulping down the fear that was threatening to spill over. "I'll never leave you alone with him again, my Bella. I… When Alice had a vision of Rainer knocking you out with some spell, and of him carrying you off into the woods while he made plans of changing your identity… I was so terrified…" Edward trailed off, whimpering and his voice breaking. "Shh, shh." I hushed him, leaning in again to kiss his delicious lips. He returned the kiss, bringing me close into his cold, granite body.

"I'm okay, Edward. I'm here in your arms, safe and sound." I whispered to him after pulling away from the kiss, nuzzling my nose with his. He sighed heavily, and nodded his head. With that, I turned in his arms and led him out the woods, with his arms securely wrapped around my waist. He shadowed me all the way back to the school, resting his head lightly on my own.

The day passed by quicker than I thought it would, and soon, Edward was driving me back to the Cullen home, with Jasper and Alice in the backseat of the car. While I had made up with my parents, I decided it would be a better idea to stay with them instead of moving back in with my dad. Besides, my mom has taken residence in my room, and I would never force her to sleep on the couch – as well as I really don't want to sleep on that lumpy old thing. Plus, it just risked more exposure of Edward's nightly visits.

We reached the Cullen home, and after parking the car in the garage, walked into the house, heading towards the kitchen so I could get a snack. Esme was already there, just finishing making up some sandwiches for me. "Thank you so much, mom." I said to her with a wide smile; her responding beaming smile made me feel great that I called her mom. "It's no problem at all, Bella honey. I thought you'd be hungry, and just whipped this up for you." she said, smiling. I took the sandwiches, and let Edward, Jasper and Alice lead me to the living room. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were there; the Denali Coven were missing, however.

"Where is the Denali Coven?" I asked while Edward sat me down on his lap on the comfy white couch. "They went hunting." Rosalie said simply, painting her nails neatly. "Oh." I mumbled, and nodded my head, before taking a bite from one of my sandwiches. "Any new deaths reported in Seattle?" Edward asked. Emmett paused his game, and switched from his game to regular TV; it was already on the news. And, it was an update to the killings in Seattle. Three new bodies had been found.

"Carlisle, when are we going to step in?" Jasper asked him, staring at the TV tersely. Carlisle sighed, shaking his blond head. "I don't know, son. I'm still hoping that the Volturi would come to stop this madness." Carlisle mumbled, but Edward hissed. "I don't want them anywhere near here. They can easily come to Forks, find out Bella's still human, and maybe even have a snack here. And, what if they find out about our babies?" Edward snapped, resting his hands on my stomach while he said this. I whimpered at the terrifying thought of those red-eyed vampires coming to Forks; Jane, with her sadistically innocent smile yet terrible powers, staring blankly ahead while she watches the love of my life suffering from her power. The rest of my family was dead already, and I was watching from the sidelines, being held back forcefully by Felix and Demetri while I stare and cry helplessly for Jane to stop…

Edward's arms encircled my waist then, his chest rumbling with low growls. He must've seen my thoughts, and was worried about me and my train of thoughts. I leaned back into his hold, and stared worriedly over at Carlisle. "Edward, I know that you don't want them here. None of us do. But, I don't want to step in – not yet at least. We're trying to see if we can find friends who may help us; there's no telling how large this newborn arm is now. It's best to be prepared if the Volturi do not do anything about these newborns." Carlisle explained to him gently.

"It doesn't seem like the odds are in our favor though." Rosalie muttered dejectedly, snuggling into Emmett's side closer; he joined her on the couch after pausing his game. "They have to be in our favor; otherwise… we have no chances of surviving." Jasper said in a determined voice, though his strong voice weakened at the end of his statement.

At this, I looked around the room. Esme had joined us, and was now standing closely beside Carlisle's side. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and the blond vampire had turned slightly to wrap his arms tightly around her thin waist. His eyes looked haunted while he stared down at Esme. His thoughts were terrified of thinking of the outcome that the newborn army can cause if they try attacking his beloved family. Esme was just as equally worried, fearing that she might lose her family – her husband, her sons and daughters, and her future grandchildren.

I then looked over at Jasper and Alice. Jasper was wrapped around Alice's little pixie frame, his tall figure hovering over her. He stared down at her, the same look that was in Carlisle's eyes, in his own. His thoughts were ranging from rage towards the threat of our family and his wife, to a great terror that he and the family may lose against a battle of savage newborns. He was picturing the scene of the battle in his head: him, charging at a newborn that was running towards him. He easily killed that newborn, but upon hearing Alice's shriek, he whips his head in her direction. He sees her being held down by two large male newborn vampires; one had his thick arms around her tiny frame, while one had his strong arms wrapped around her neck, getting ready to kill her. _"No!_" he shouted in his daydream, and began running towards her. Suddenly, he had heard three shrill cries, followed by howls of pain. He stopped, and whipped his head around, back and forth. He envisioned Carlisle and Esme were the same position as his wife – the same went for Emmett and Rosalie. And, finally, he envisioned Edward being held down on the ground by two vampires. One had bitten him to subdue him, while the other pushed his face into the dirt. His darkened eyes were staring wildly over in my direction, where I had been lying on the ground; my eyes were unfocused, and dead. Blood was bleeding from gashes that marred my ghostly pale body.

I was ripped away from that vision when Edward and Alice both hissed in displeasure. He looked at the both of them in apology, and went back to holding Alice close to him. She stared up at him worriedly, her golden eyes looking scared. She trembled upon the various visions occurring in her mind, and frowned heavily at the floor. I then looked over at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett stared down at Rosalie, his eyes hard and longing. He was worried that someone was about to come and rip the one person that matters the most in his life, away from him – his personal angel. Even though he was a goofball and not an open romantic, I know that Emmett loves his wife more than anything in the world. And Rosalie loves him just as much; she cared about her husband a lot, much like her family. She was scared that something was going to happen to any of us.

Finally, I turned my head in the direction of my fiancé. He was staring down at me, sharing that same haunting look like the rest of the Cullen men. It reminded me very much of the same look he had given me back in the woods back at the school. Like he was going to lose me any moment now. My heart was beating furiously, with my pulse racing. My family was terrified of these newborns. None of knew the outcome of this army – we didn't know who would survive, or if any of us would live to see another day. We all cared about one another, and if any of us would die, our lives were never be the same.

I couldn't believe that experienced vampires were terrified of these newborns. They must be stronger than what I thought they were. They had to be menacing to scare my family. I thought Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett would be so sure of the family, that they would be able to kill these newborns in a snap. But, apparently I was wrong.

I needed to find a way to help my family – to reassure them that everything would turn out great in our favor.

Question was… How can I achieve that?

* * *

**A/N: It's the weekend, everyone. And, I'm back with an update of AE.**

**It appears we have some drama rearing its ugly head again. The Cullens seem so unsure of them winning against the army of newborns – not to mention they have more to worry about Rainer and his craziness. o.o**

**How will this turn out? Will Rainer ever stop bothering the Cullens? Will the Volturi ever make an appearance? Will the Cullens kill all of the newborns in order to save Bella from Victoria? **

**All will be revealed in later chapters! Stick around to see what will become of our beloved characters!**

**I'm debating whether to go ahead and do the wedding, or have Bella go to Angela's for a chapter… or hell, have a total surprise… ;D**

**What should I do readers? Wedding? Angela's house? Or a surprise?**

**Please let me know what y'all think I should do, and drop a review for me. Also, was the chapter good? I think, personally, it was just a little weird to have a random Rainer drama and then suddenly go to a "The-Cullens-are-worrying-over-the-newborn-army-oh-noes!" situation. **

**A review overall, would be greatly appreciated. ^^**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**PS – I'm in a total Twilight crazy mode now. I'm drawing up the characters and how I imagine them to be, for a meme on another website, and I'm so happy at how the drawings are coming out. -3- Lolz. XD **


	26. The Enemy's Insanity

** A/N: Another update, my readers~**

** And now, time for a surprise...! ;D**

* * *

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXVI~**

Hate. A strong emotion of extreme detest. To passionately despise an action, an object, or a _person_.

My body boiled in this emotion, for the one person who was nothing more than a foul, despicable and utterly atrocious abomination to this world that we live in. Every day, he and his kind walks amongst unsuspecting mortals, hiding in the shadows away from our natural resource of life, and when the mortals are at their weakest, they attack them like savage beasts, drink the one thing that runs through them that sustain their lives, and once they dried up, they slip away, waiting for their next prey.

Nothing more than bloodsucking murderers.

I sat in my room, only filled with my bed, desk and laptop, bookcase filled with books to study, and my wand. The window that led to the outside world was curtained with satin dark curtains. I sat there, in deafening silence. I was plotting the demise of the very creature, who stole my beloved away from me, the very creature who deflowered and defiled her with his seed, and the very creature who impregnated her with demon children where once their born, they'll kill her without an ounce of regret.

_And she thinks he's marrying her out of love._ Pfft, she has been brainwashed into oblivion if she even thinks that bastard is marrying her out of love.

I was plotting the demise of _Edward fucking Cullen._ And, he was a _vampire_.

I am a wizard, yes. Being such entitles to gaining powers beyond a person's wildest dreams. Being able to transport to anywhere in the blink of an eye. Being able to transform into an animal, if you wanted to, so you can go anywhere without any suspecting who you are, or if you wanted to experience what it's like to be an animal. Being able to become invisible with just a few words and a wave of my wand. Being able to control someone and their thoughts, their actions, their speech; simple as that.

But, unfortunately, wizards weren't immortal like that of a vampire. We can still die, whether it's from another wizard, from a creature, or from a regular mortal way to die. Sure, we can defend ourselves against creatures better than a human, but again, we weren't immortal. Those demons have the capability of living through anything. They can die, yes, but it's very difficult to kill such a creature. Merely tear their body apart, and burn them in a large bonfire, or use a strong "Death" spell against them. Of course, the spell won't work when you have the vampire running around to dodge every single blast or in the case of Edward Cullen, you're protected somehow by an invisible shield.

It's pissed me off greatly to no end that my loved ones have been ripped away from me from those demons. My mother... Oh, my poor mother. She was a wondrous human who accepted the lifestyle of wizards. She had met my father when he was a young wizard, and she was swept off her feet from his charming personality. She had golden blond tresses, stormy grey eyes that would sparkle whenever she played with Chase and I. Her mouth was always shaped into crinkly smiles with pearly teeth and light red stained small lips Her skin was always so soft, and gentle whenever she ever ran her fingers through my shaggy black hair when I was younger, and whenever I was frightened.

My mother was a firecracker whenever you got her riled up, and yet, was a total sweetheart to children and anyone who seemed in need of some caring and kindness. Selfless, smart, funny, hyper, and an overall perfect mother; my mother, Ellyn, was a saint.

But… the joyous air that she brought to our family, was ripped away.

And, who stole the life of my mother away from my father, Chase and I?

_A fucking ravenous vampire_.

Police didn't know that it was a vampire, however. They ruled it as a rabid animal attack. But, my father and brother knew that it wasn't what it seemed. We had seen her corpse, saw the infamous crescent scar left from that monster, and knew that no animal could possibly leave that crescent shaped marked on her once glowing body.

The funeral was bitter, and depressing. Family and friends who knew who she was, came to grieve over her still body, and gave us our consolidations. My father grinned and bore their sympathy, yet inside, he was seething that his wife had been so cruelly taken from him, and he was there when he should've been trying to find the bastard who took her from us. Chase… he wasn't so vengeful. I don't even know why he thinks those demons shouldn't be hunted down like the dogs they were, and die a slow, painful, agonizing death.

I was on the same page as my father, of course.

The other person, who had been ripped away from me, was my wife from a past life.

Being a pure blooded wizard, we are blessed, and cursed.

We come from a different period of time, while we live with our present family, or live in the present time. We had lived an earlier life as someone else – it doesn't matter if the person is good or bad; we are reincarnated to live on this earth another day. And, sometimes, our past lives consume us, taking of our rational thoughts and our sound mind. It can drive us to insanity, to be numb from our real life and blind us from reality. My father had explained this part to me, as he had cheated on my mother with some other wizard woman. (I know it sounds weird that my father, who loved Ellyn who was my stepmother, had cheated on her. It was drunken, idiotic fling that was a mistake, but that didn't mean he loved her any less, and she didn't love me any less.)

Anyways, since he knew that sleeping with another wizard brought me, a pure blooded wizard son, he expected me to go through this experience sometime in my life. My grandpa had been a full wizard, and had experienced this moment of his life, while he was getting older. My grandmother had been frightened as my grandpa had talked about his past life, but thankfully, she had been able to save him before he was too far gone.

Just recently, I had experienced this moment in my life. I remember the day it first occurred, so clearly…

"_Rainer, where is your brother?" my dad asked me while I was sitting in front of the TV, watching the news. I was waiting to see if any new deaths had been reported – such as the death of a Bella Swan, who's in Florida right now, visiting her mother with her fiancé, Edward Cullen._

_Yes, I knew where she was. I had to pry the answer from her little group of friends to get it, though._

_Ah… Bella Swan. What a beauty, she is. Ever since I first set my eyes on her fuck hot body, I've been driven crazy with infatuation and deep attraction. Her long brown hair, her doe brown eyes, her creamy pale skin that always turned a beautiful shade of red whenever she was embarrassed or thinking of something that unnerved her. _

_Somehow, ever since I came to Forks high school, she hadn't fallen for my charms. The other girls at the school had; they were absolutely smitten with me, and wanted to have the rights of calling Rainer Willowdrick as their boyfriend. I didn't care about the other girls. I played with them, yes, but it was Bella Swan who I wanted. _

_But, she was undeniably taken by that Cullen boy._

"_Rainer!" my dad's booming voice called out. I jumped and whipped my head around, refocusing on reality once more. My dad was staring at me, waiting for me to answer his previous question. I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders, saying, "Beats me, dad. Hell should I know where my little brother runs off to. I'm not his keeper." with a scoff, I go back to watching the news._

_He sighed heavily at my attitude, but otherwise went back to reading his newspaper._

_Suddenly, as I was watching the news, my vision slipped. I was pulled from my living room, to another place at a different time._

_Pulled from my present time to this foreign destination, I felt disoriented and out of place. The sun was cascading down onto me, gleaming through the open windows. It looked like I was in a room that resembled a living room of sorts. A stone fireplace was in front of me, while I was sitting on a hard wooden bench. The floors were a hard stone, while the walls were also made of stone._

_I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Nothing seemed familiar. I looked down, and noticed how different I looked. My clothes had been replaced with clothes that looked like they came from the renaissance or some very old middle aged clothing. I had tight pants that were tucked into old fashioned leather boots, while I wore a loose white shirt with flowing sleeves and a dark red vest like top on top of my shirt. _

_Plus, my hands seemed larger and manlier, with hair that grew from my arms coming down close to my hands._

"_Eccoti__il mio__Adone__amato." a beautiful voice that sounded rich and melodious, sounded out from behind me. I turned my head, and my breath caught in my throat._

_Standing behind me was a gorgeous woman who looked vaguely like Bella. She had beautiful glowing skin, with long dark hair pulled back into a tight braid. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at me with such love and adoration, while her beautiful pouty lips were pulled up into a glittering smile. Adorned on her thin body was a red dress that complimented her skin. _

_Somehow, I knew she was speaking Italian, and knew what to say back to this strange woman._

"_Sono stato qui__tutto il tempo,__la mia__Marcia." I replied back in fluent Italian, standing to my feet. Her smile didn't slip, as she walked confidently over to me. She placed her tiny hands on my large, manly chest, and looked up at me with those big doe brown eyes that rocked me to my core. Something about this woman caused my heart to race, my blood to boil with unspeakable passion and desire, and it befuddled my mind. I didn't know I could feel like this about any woman – well, maybe except Bella._

"_Sono così__felice che tu sia__mio marito,__Adone__.__Ti amo__così tanto." the woman, Marcia, replied to me. She had said she was so happy that she married me, and that she loved me. My throat closed up as I felt so many emotions that coursed through me in that one moment. It was confusing that I felt this strongly about a woman that I felt like I knew so well when really I have no true idea of who she is. It's obvious to me that we are married, but I have no recollection of ever marrying a woman like her._

_I leaned down, and kissed her lips tenderly, savoring her sweet taste on my chap lips._

"_E io__ti amo,__Marcia__." I murmured back. She gave me a warm smile, and then I was suddenly pulled back to reality. _

_My father was shaking my shoulders, calling out my name in a worried tone. My brother was there as well, his expression one of puzzlement. Once I could get a hold on where I was now, I explained to them what I had seen. Chase thought I had finally cracked, while my dad looked thoughtful as well as his expression looked haunted._

And, from then on, the visions of Marcia continued. Visions of her as a younger girl, of her and I together, walking the cobble streets of a sunny city in a different time period, of her and I getting married, of her and I spending our honeymoon, of her… lying in a pool of her own blood, her eyes unfocused and dead while her body was chillingly cold and pasty pale.

None of it made sense to me – that is until my father reminded me of that significant part of a pure blooded wizard's life that separates them from half-blooded wizards like my brother. We did more research about Marcia, and tried to see if I had somehow been reincarnated from being her husband to who I am now.

It turns out that there was actually a Marcia and an Adone back in that time period. They were well known as their families were high respected in that time. We were childhood sweethearts that were the best of friends, and as soon as we were adults, we married. But, somehow, early on in our marriage, something happened to my Marcia. She had been found dead in an alleyway, a slash cut deep into her mangled, bloody throat. The slash looked like one of a knife or a dagger, and someone had killed her, leaving her in the alleyway for her to bleed out until her beautiful body was empty of blood. The authorities during that time had accused me – I mean Adone – of killing her, and sent me to spend the rest of my life in prison.

Adone's brother vowed to him that he would find the real killer of his wife, and promised to clear his name. My father had actually been able to find old journals somewhere in our house, that was written by Adone's brother. He had recorded data about how after Marcia's body had been cleaned of all of the blood, that the slash in her throat didn't look to be a cut from a knife or dagger – but that it looked like it came from a razor sharp mouth who had bit and tore into her flesh.

Also, three days later, before the body was to be buried, the body of Marcia had disappeared. The family had searched and searched for her body for a proper burial, but could not find it. It was as if it had gotten up and walked away. But, the family had concluded that some body snatchers had somehow snuck into the house and stole the body for unknown reasons.

In the last journal entry, the brother of Adone had written that he went to see him in prison for a visit, and informed him of his wife's body's disappearance. He had written how grief stricken and depressed the brother was upon hearing the news, and wailed for freedom, wailed for his wife, wailed for the life he once had.

A month later, the husband, Adone, was found dead in his prison cell, from lack of eating and drinking to sustain his health.

My father believed that I was the reincarnation of Adone, somehow Chase was the reincarnation of Adone's brother. He was sure that they had come back to earth in the form of us, so that they could accomplish their mission in finding Marcia's body. And, after I had told him how Marcia looked like an exact replica of Bella, he believed Marcia's spirit was on this earth in the form of Bella as well.

It's been about two weeks since it has all happened. Bella knows that I know that her "family" is nothing more than bloodsucking evil demons. She knows that I am a wizard. And, I know that she is pregnant with his devil spawns. Yet, she has no idea that she is the reincarnation of Marcia, and that in the end, we will be together for forever like I plan on having.

Problem was, how am I supposed to convince her that she needs to get away from those evil creatures?

I heaved a sigh, and stood from my bed, ignoring my muscles that protested from being unlocked from the tight, stiff position I had been in for a long period of time. I grabbed my keys to my car that were sitting on top of my desk, and exited my bedroom. I walked downstairs, finding my brother and father in the living room, watching the news about the killings go on in Seattle.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked me warily, never straining his eyes from the TV. "Out." I grumbled, exiting the house without hearing my father's warning of staying far away from the Cullens. Every time I leave the damn house, he thinks I'm on a hell-bent mission of dropping by the lair of the vampires to get myself in trouble.

I drove around the dreary city for a long time, trying to come up with plans and ideas of how to convince Bella to stay away from her vampire fiancé.

Abruptly, while I was driving, I spotted her father's police cruiser. I used a spell that helped me read human's minds, and read his mind. _I'm so glad that my baby girl is letting me drive her somewhere. She told me Edward was out camping this weekend with his brothers and father, and the Cullen girls were out shopping as of now. I don't want Bella driving around while she's pregnant; her bump is growing too quickly that I don't want her getting hurt. At least she won't be alone this afternoon. It's so nice of her to help Angela with her graduation invitations. _His mind yelled at me while I watched his police cruiser drive by.

_Yes!_ I thought in victory, and lazily followed behind his car, keeping my distance so that it wouldn't look like I was following him. It seems like the Cullens were out hunting – pfft, I knew they couldn't be out shopping and camping – where they left Bella all by herself. And, she was going to be at that Weber girl's house, with no one to protect her. It gave me the perfect opportunity to see if I could corner her somehow and try convincing her – or hell, even steal her away to safety – without any vampires interfering.

Finally, after many turns, we entered a neighborhood. I followed them through reading Mr. Swan's mind, instead of following them behind his police cruiser. I stopped at a corner, and watched how his cruiser drove up to a small two story white house that had to be the Weber home. A few minutes later, Bella walked out of the car. She looked radiant with her brown hair pulled up into a loose bun, while wearing a sweater dress with low heeled boots. And, like Mr. Swan had thought, her bump was now a little larger than the last time I had seen it.

I growled, but otherwise watched her wave to the car before walking up to the front door while the cruiser drove off. The door opened where I faintly see Angela there; she let Bella in, and closed the door behind her. I said a spell that would give me supersonic hearing, and listened to them talk.

"Thank you so much for helping me with this, Bella. I really, really appreciate it." Angela said to Bella while I could hear them walking up the stairs. "It's not a problem, Angela. I really don't mind." Bella's sweet voice replied. "I would've gotten Ben to help me, but he wanted to go see that new ninja movie with Mike so badly that I couldn't hold him hostage in helping me." Angela explained with a laugh, and I heard Bella giggle in response.

I heard a door open, followed by Bella's high pitched gasp of an "Oh!" Maybe Weber's stack of invitations needed was more than she expected. "I'm really sorry about the amount, but my mom wants me to send them out to _all _of my relatives." Angela apologized. But, Bella – bless her golden heart – brushed it off and asked her to put her to work. Twenty minutes went by without any conversation; only the sound of writing and putting invitations into envelopes.

"So, you're wedding is coming up pretty fast." Angela finally broke the silence. I growled again; really? Now I'll have to suffer through wedding talk. "Yeah. I'm so glad that soon, I'll be Mrs. Cullen." Bella gushed, sighing in what sounded like a happy tone. "I'm happy that you're happy, Bella. You're lucky in finding Edward. He's the perfect guy for you." Angela replied. "I know he is the perfect guy. He's kind, caring, intelligent, funny, and makes me feel safe. Plus, he's sexy as hell." Bella said, and both girls giggled.

"I'll say he's very handsome, but I'm ecstatic that I found my Ben. By the way, Bella, I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for letting me be a bridesmaid in your wedding. Jess and I just can't wait to walk down the aisle beside our men." Angela told her, where I heard Bella giggle again. "I wouldn't want to have my wedding without you girls; you two are my closest best friends, like Emily and Nalani, and Alice and Rosalie. You six are the best, and make me feel so loved." Bella said, and I heard Angela "awww" at her.

They continued talking about drabble – wedding, the dresses, flowers, and all of that crap. An hour later, it seemed like Bella was finished with helping Angela. A rusty red Rabbit drove down the road, and parked itself in front of Angela's home. The car horn blared, where soon, Bella left the little white home and got in the little car, before it drove off.

My mind was made up when the car disappeared from my sight. I knew what I had to do.

It was crazy, but I'm already insane enough.

Time to put my plan into action.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so sorry the ending was a little confusing and maybe really bad, and that the chapter seemed so damn short. I have two reasons for the ending, though: one, because I don't want to spoil anything, and two, because I really want to get to the wedding. I feel like I've been putting it off for too long, and I think now is a good time as any to do the wedding.**

**So, what did you think of the first non-Bella POV chapter? Was anyone expecting it at all? XD**

**Also, what do you think Rainer's plan is? I'm not going to be giving away any hints about it until we get to do another Rainer POV.**

**And, what do you think happened to Marcia's body? I think I made it a little too obvious, but I would love to hear what your theories are about it. ;D**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, everyone. Next up – the wedding of Edward and Bella! Finally~ 8D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**PS – Sorry if any of the Italian dialogue used in the chapter was incorrect, and if any of the other dialogues in previous chapters were wrong. My only way of getting Italian dialogue is through Google Translator, and even that isn't entirely 100% accurate. :P**


	27. Forever Has Just Begun

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXVII~**

**(April)**

Today was the day. I've been anticipating this day ever since that faithful night, when the Cullens returned and Edward asked me that question that would change our lives forever. No more would I be Bella Marie Swan. I was going to become Bella Marie Swan Cullen – Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Today, was my wedding day.

The giddiness of the fact that within a few short hours, I would be under the ceremonial arch, in front of Pastor Weber – who would be having us married officially – and Edward right beside me, in front of all of the wedding attendees, getting married to the man of my dreams, kept me practically up throughout the night. Edward continuously serenaded songs back and forth in attempts to get me to sleep – yes, he went against Alice's orders of keeping the husband and bride-to-be away from each other the night before the wedding in order to avoid any bad luck.

Now, it was the morning of our wedding, and I was alone in Edward's big golden bed. I sat up slowly, looking around the room in hopes that Edward had decided to stay against Alice's rules of the husband staying away from his bride-to-be for the entire day. But, the room was empty, with no signs of him staying in here. I sighed, and looked down at my growing belly. It looked like I was already in my first trimester, with how skinny my body was. The ever present bump always made me smile – just knowing that our two beautiful babies were growing, and getting that much closer to being here with all of us.

Something white from the corner of my eye, caught my attention. I looked over, and noticed a small folded piece of paper sitting on top of Edward's pillow, with a white freesia flower right on top of it. I smiled and picked up the note and flower, sniffed the flower and then read the note.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I apologize for not being there with you this morning like I had originally planned to. I would've lied there in our bed beside you for as long as I wanted, and watched you sleep while the hours would've ticked by before we would be wed._

_But, Alice had dragged me out and ordered me to put some final touches for our honeymoon, as well as some final touches for my wedding gift to you. It pained me to be separated, but I know that this afternoon, we will be reunited and become husband and wife._

_I love you so much, my angel. I can't wait to see you again. _

_I left my heart with you before I left; keep it safe for me, my dear._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

I sighed happily upon reading the note, and smiled giddily. He always knew what to say to make my heart flutter.

"Rise and shine, my little sister!" a merry chirp that I recognized all too well, sang from the other side of the door. A second later, it opened to reveal Alice and Rosalie, who looked gorgeous – and they weren't even dressed for the wedding yet. "Ready to take the plunge today, Bella?" Rosalie asked me with a smile while Alice skipped over to where I was in the bed. I laughed at her teasing, and nodded my head. "Well, come on. Get your lazy bum out of bed, Bella. I have only so many hours to make you the perfect bride." Alice said, disappearing for a second, only to return with some little lounge shorts, underwear, a sports bra and a loose tank top.

They left me to get dressed, and once I was clothed, they appeared again to whisk me down the stairs. We would be having the wedding at a chapel in town, and after that, our wedding reception would be held at the house. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Eleazar were missing, and only the women were left in the house. Esme and Carmen were in the kitchen, preparing some breakfast for me. Kate and Tanya were at the counter, looking at some home and décor magazines.

Alice and Rosalie sat me at the counter, where Esme smiled at me when she saw how tired I looked. Her thoughts told me that she knew how excited I had been the night before and couldn't rest because of all of the excitement. "Good morning, Bella. Today's the big day." Carmen gushed, smiling while handing me a glass of orange juice. I giggled and nodded my head in return, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"No pre-wedding nerves, Bella?" Tanya asked with an edge; she was hoping I would back out on this. I rolled my eyes at her behavior, no longer truly angered with her bratty attitude. I had gotten used to it, and knew I would never leave Edward at the altar because of frayed nerves. There were no frayed nerves to speak of; I knew I was making the right choice in marrying Edward, and nothing would change my mind about it.

"I'm cool as a cucumber, Tanya." I replied cheekily, getting the others to laugh while she huffed.

A knock on the door had Alice skipping out of the kitchen while Esme and Carmen served me a large breakfast. Soon, Alice returned, with Renee, Angela, Jessica, Emily, Nalani and Leah following right behind her. I nearly choked on my food in surprise when I saw Leah was with them, but otherwise stopped myself.

"Oh, there's my baby girl!" Renee cried, rushing forward to engulf me into a tight, warm hug. I chuckled and hugged her back, noting how choked up she was about this day. She then stepped away, and let the others hug me. Well, except Leah; she stood off to the side uncomfortably. After that, I introduce the girls to Carmen, Kate and Tanya, who smiled at them and warmed up to them somewhat quickly.

After I ate breakfast, Alice clapped her hands together to gain our attention. "Alright ladies. We have several hours to get ready before the wedding, so we need to hurry and start getting ready. I say we all get ready before we start getting Bella ready." Alice ordered, and we all chuckled at her commanding voice. "Uh…" Leah interrupted, raising her hand slightly. "I don't have a dress." she muttered, shifting on her feet awkwardly.

I had been very surprised when I saw Leah walk into the kitchen while I was eating, and I was very curious as to why she was here. I thought Leah hated me like there was no tomorrow, and yet here she was, getting ready to go to my wedding. It didn't really make any real sense to me. So, I decided to take a peek into her mind; thank god my power absorbing… er powers, had still kept the mind reading with me.

_God, I can't believe that I don't have a damn dress for this wedding. I don't even know why I had to come to this… Oh, that's right. Jacob is still best friends with Swan, and she and the vampires invited the whole pack for the wedding. Ugh, I should've brought a damn dress…._

"Say no more, Leah. I always have spare dresses for anyone who may need them, in all practical sizes." Alice chirped, smiling a dazzling grin. Leah's dark skinned cheeks looked like they darkened even more from a dark red blush – thank you improving sight – but she couldn't really say no to Alice.

After that, we all stood and went upstairs to Alice's bedroom. I sat on her bed while they all got ready, wondering where Edward will be taking me on our honeymoon. Alice had worked on everyone with Rosalie and Esme helping them, while we all chatted about nothing in particular. Soon, within an hour or so, they were all ready, wearing formal and pretty dresses. She had dressed Leah in a deep brown short sleeved dress that had some lacy details and it came just a little above her knees, while she wore some strappy brown heels on her feet.

Alice turned to me, wearing her deep blue dress with her pixie hair styled perfectly and her elfin face set into a large grin. "Now, it's Bella's turn!" she cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly. She then hurried over to her closet, where we had kept my wedding dress there; Edward would've been easily tempted to take a sneak peek at the dress if we kept it in his closet, so keeping it with Alice was the best option.

She brought it out, and showed it off to the girls. "It's so gorgeous, honey." Renee gushed, ogling the dress; I hadn't been able to show it to her, because I didn't want her over here, see the dress and think of it while Edward was around. So, this was her first time seeing it, along with the Denali women. "Edward's going to go crazy once he sees you in that dress, Bella." Kate teased, giggling while Tanya rolled her eyes.

Alice ushered me into the bathroom with the dress in tow, and she helped me put it on easily. After zipping it up, she made me turn to see how it would look with my bump. "Excellent. The dress fits amazingly on you, Bella. You can't even tell that you're pregnant." Alice said, gesturing to my stomach. I looked down, and saw that my stomach was completely flat. I gasped, wondering what happened.

I let out a shriek of surprise, and immediately began crying. "Bella! What's wrong?" Alice cried, rushing over to comfort me. "They're gone!" I hissed at her, pointing madly at my once obviously pregnant stomach, and sobbed quietly. Alice looked down, her face puckering in confusion, before it smoothed out and she began giggling. "How can you laugh about something so serious?" I growled at her. I couldn't believe she was actually laughing about my situation!

"Silly, silly Bella." Alice chided, shaking her head. "Don't you remember their gifts? They must be using their invisibility to hide themselves; you're still human, and it would look rather odd that you have such an obvious bump when you're still early in your pregnancy." Alice murmured quietly to me, patting my shoulder. Oh. Oops.

"You forget things too easily, Bella." Alice muttered, sighing. I nodded my head solemnly to her, and apologized for my breakdown. She brushed it off, and was about to lead me out of the bathroom, when I stopped her. I asked her if I could be left alone for a minute; she readily agreed, and left the bathroom.

I looked down at my stomach, and began talking to my babies in a quiet voice. "My dear babies. I'm so sorry I freaked out there just a minute ago. I'm also sorry that I forgot about your gift. It's just momma is merely going insane without your daddy around to keep her sane." I murmured to them. Suddenly, my stomach grew back to its original size, and a smile came upon my face. _It's alright, momma. We're sorry we didn't tell you we were hiding._ my daughter's sweet baby voice said. _We heard what Aunty Alice said. We were trying to make you happy._ my son's voice soon followed after his sisters.

I sighed happily upon hearing their explanations, and rubbed my stomach; one of them abruptly kicked the spot I was rubbing, where I only jumped just a bit. Ever since they started growing at a faster rate, they had started kicking me – and quite hard at that. Edward had panicked when it first happened, and was worried that our babies would be hurting me with all of their kicking. But, with my body slowly turning into that of a vampire, the kicking wasn't all that bad; I only found it surprising that they would kick me at either the most random of times or whenever someone would rub my stomach.

After accepting their apologies, I asked them if they could hide once more, just until Edward, the family and I would be alone again, and then left the bathroom to rejoin the ladies. I bet Alice had explained to them after they heard my outburst earlier, because they all smiled easily at me. Although, when I looked over at Angela and Jessica, something… seemed off.

Their smiles looked weirdly forced, and their thoughts were focused on how they couldn't wait for… something unknown. However, I thought that it was just their nerves that were making their thoughts confusing, so I just brushed it off and moved on.

"Oh, you look absolutely beautiful, Bella!" Carmen gushed, sighing happily while smiling at me. Renee had silent tears running down her face, with a watery smile on her face. "Mom, are you alright?" I asked her, walking over to hug her. She let out a blubbering sob, and hugged me back gently. "I can't believe my only baby is getting married – and that she's pregnant." She sobbed, letting a light laugh escape her. I chuckled along with Renee, and patted her back lightly.

After we stepped back from each other, Alice clapped her dainty hands. "Now, we just need to put the final touches and Bella will be ready to walk down that aisle." she stated, nodding her head. Alice brought me over to a full length mirror, and let Esme walk forward who had a square velvety box in her pale hands.

"Here's something old." she murmured, and opened the box. Inside the box was an old antique necklace that had a silver chain, some delicate silver flower designs, two blue gems mirroring each other, and it all led to a Victorian woman cameo pendant that was made of a coppery peach metal. I gasped at how gorgeous it looked, and felt tears come to my eyes. "This is an old necklace I've been saving for a while. It was my necklace during my time period." Esme whispered to me in rushed vampire speeds, knowing that my human mother and friends wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Esme… it's absolutely beautiful." I murmured to her, letting the tears fall slowly from my waterproof mascara eyes. She smiled at me, and put the necklace around my bare neck, fastening it to where it will stay on tightly. After she put it on, I turned around to give her a tight hug. "Thank you mom." I whispered to her quickly, and from her thoughts, she was beaming upon the term of endearment she was adorned.

After that, Renee stepped forward. Her tears were dried, but her blue-green eyes looked glassy so I knew they wouldn't stay dry for long. She too had a velvety box in her hands when she walked up to me. "Here's something new." Renee said, and opened the box. Inside was a sparkling new hair pin that was wide and made of silver swirl designs that were encrusted with what looked like diamonds. And, there were some hints of blue in the hair clip too.

"I had some money saved up, and after combining some of that money with your father, we got this for you. We had a clip similar to this from your Grandma Swan, but it had been destroyed when we moved into the house while we were expecting you." Renee explained while I let one of my fingers trace one part of the designs lightly.

"Wow…" I trailed off, and looked up at my mom, smiling. "Thank you, mom. I love it." I told her honestly, and the waterworks started once again. She made me turn around and with Alice's help, they clipped my naturally curly hair back with the pin. Renee stepped back, while Alice skipped off into her closet, returning the next minute with something behind her back. Once in front of me, Alice smirked devilishly and sang Mary had a Little Lamb in what sounded like German, in her mind, preventing me from reading her thoughts. I eyed her suspiciously, wondering what was going on in her head.

Suddenly, she dropped to her feet and ducked under my skirt of my dress. "Alice!" I shrieked when I felt her cold hand grab my ankle and had me tottering on one foot while she slipped something up my right leg. The girls were giggling while I teetered and screeched for Alice to let go of my ankle. Finally, after hooking something in place with my underwear that Alice had forced me to wear underneath the dress, Alice reappeared and stood in front of me with a bright smile.

"And there's your something borrowed and blue. It's my old garter and I expect to have it back." Alice whispered to me in quick vampire speeds, winking. I blushed, but otherwise giggled.

Alice added a little makeup to my face, and after having me put on my white high heels, she deemed me ready to be wed.

"Alright, ladies. Let's get to the limo downstairs and head off to the chapel in town!" the pixie cheered, skipping out of her bedroom. Esme and Renee helped me walk downstairs after the flurry that was named Alice, with the others following right behind us. We exited the lavished Cullen mansion, and entered the long black limo that had only arrived to the house just minutes before.

We drove into town, where the girls drank some cider with me and we chatted about nothing special again. Soon, we arrived at our destination, parking in front of the chapel. Alice had invited practically everyone to the ceremony, where the parking lot was packed to the brim with all of the aged cars of the townsfolk. Some were standing outside, watching the overcast sky and chatting about the wedding.

After being led into the chapel, I saw that my dad was waiting near the room of where I'll be getting married in with Edward, for everyone to witness. He was pacing, staring down at the ground with hard eyes. Esme, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Leah, Emily and Nalani all wished me good luck and left Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, Renee and I with my dad. He looked up when we entered, and walked over to where we were.

"You look really… pretty, Bells." my dad complimented me awkwardly, his face turning beet red. I could feel my own face heat up in embarrassment, because I knew that my dad was never one to show emotions. However, I smiled at him, and gave him a big hug, kissing his scruffy cheek since stubble was growing there. "Thanks, dad. You don't look too bad yourself." I muttered, chuckling when he grumbled incoherently.

Charlie never really liked wearing suits; I learned this while Alice had been fitting him for his tuxedo. He called it a "monkey suit" which I found rather hilarious. He was dressed in a crisp black suit with a teal/dark blue bow tie to match it. In a way he and my mom matched – she was dressed in a simple teal/dark blue dress that had a black tie around her waist with black heels.

"Bella's right, Charlie. Alice did a wonderful job dressing you up." Renee told him earnestly, walking over to fiddle with his bow tie, straightening it. Her eyes were transfixed on his bow tie, but once she was done, she looked up and saw Charlie staring down at her. Her face reddened but let her hands rest on his chest.

Alice and Rosalie giggled at their staring, while Angela and Jessica looked away to stare around the room we were in. I raised an eyebrow at how they were acting, and then decided to read their minds, every curious about what they were thinking.

_Charlie does look dashing. I haven't seen him in a tux for a long time… I forgot that he always looked handsome whenever he dressed up. _Renee thought, while she stared up at Charlie once more. _Bella looks beautiful. And so does Renee. I haven't seen her dressed up like this ever since we had been married… _Charlie thought dreamily, looking down at Renee with a longing look in his eyes.

"Say, Bella! How about you go check out the bride's suite and just hang out there for a bit? The wedding won't start in another half hour or so." Alice chirped, stepping in and popping the bubble that was over my parents. I guess I had been observing them a bit too long for Alice to notice. Her thoughts also peeked my suspicions again. She was singing the national anthem of Canada, in what sounded like Japanese… She always sang something whenever she had a plan.

Sighing, I decided to listen to her and wandered off, leaving my parents, bridesmaids and maid of honor behind me while I went in search of that suite.

I looked and looked, hoping there would be something to give it away. But, there was nothing at all that told me I was anywhere close to the suite. I just about to give up and go back, when I heard the soft beginning notes of Clair de Lune being played on a piano. I smiled, having an idea of just who was playing that. I followed the sound of the music, turning down one hallway where at the end, the cherry wooden door was cracked open just a couple of inches. No human would probably be able to hear the sweet notes of my favorite classical piece next to my lullaby, but a half-human, half-vampire could.

I walked to the door, opened it more, and slithered my way inside, smiling at the sight in front of me. There was a large window that looked out to the back of the chapel, and it was unguarded from the long curtains. There was a beautiful black grand piano, and it was being played by a beautiful pianist.

His velvety black jacket covered back was turned towards me, and his bronze messy haired head didn't move upon hearing my entrance. I walked over to him slowly, noticing how our babies reappeared because I saw that my once flat stomach grew to its original size. Our babies could sense that their daddy was near.

Once standing behind him, I placed my hands on his firm shoulders, and listened to the melody. Slowly, he changed the song to my lullaby, and I felt one of our babies kick my stomach. "I see that Alice has delivered my invitation to you." Edward commented in his sweet voice, not straining his sight from the piano. "Her sending me to find the bridal suite was your invitation?" I asked him, chuckling.

He too chuckled, but continued playing my lullaby. When he finished, he turned around, and smiled crookedly up at me. Now I could see how he was dressed up; a black tuxedo, with a white shirt underneath his jacket, paired with a teal/dark blue vest and a teal/dark blue neck tie. A white freesia flower was pinned to his jacket of his tuxedo.

"You look stunning, my Bella." Edward purred, leaning in to rest his messy head on my pregnant stomach. I raised my hands and buried them in his copper hair, loving the silky texture. "I've missed you this morning, my angel. It has been pure torture to not have you safely by my side." Edward murmured, nuzzling his nose into my stomach.

"I missed you too, honey. I went insane without having you at the house with me." I told him honestly, kneading his hair while I replayed the memory of my breakdown. He looked up at me in concern afterwards, where I knew from reading his thoughts he was worried when he heard that I forgot about our babies' ability to disappear.

But, before he could voice his concerns about it, there was a knock on the door. We turned, and saw Jacob waiting behind the door, looking rather cleaned up while he was dressed up in a fancy black tuxedo and his short shaggy hair shiny clean and pulled back neatly into a nice ponytail. He smiled, and said, "I hate to break up the love fest in here, but it's time for you two to get hitched." "We'll be out in a few, Jacob." Edward replied, smiling. He nodded, and left us alone, closing the door just a bit to where he gave us privacy but didn't leave completely.

Edward stood from the piano, hovering over me with his golden eyes glittering with excitement. His thoughts registered in my mind, where his joy was permeable. He couldn't wait to be married to me. He rested both of his large hands on either side of my face, and leaned down, kissing my nose lightly. "I'll be seeing you at the altar, my angel." Edward whispered to me softly, smiling his signature grin down at me.

"I'll be the one in white." I teased, gesturing to my white dress. He chuckled, and kissed my lips delicately as if they were made of the finest glass.

Then, he soon left the room, leaving me behind. Jacob still waited for me, a toothy grin on his face. I walked up to him, and said, "Thank you for agreeing to be one of Edward's best men, Jake." "No problem, Bells." he replied, chuckling. "Just make sure you don't trip down the aisle." Jacob added, guffawing while my cheeks reddened. I rolled my eyes at him though, and muttered, "I've got my new grace to keep me balanced."

Jacob still chuckled, but shook his head. "I'm going to miss seeing you blush, Bells." Jacob murmured, sighing. I nodded my head, knowing that he was referring to my future transformation. I walked over to him, and gave him a light hug, but with his strength of being a werewolf, it turned into a bear hug.

After he pulled away, he led me out of the room and down the hallway. We didn't speak, and let the comfortable silence envelope over us like a warm blanket. Soon, we were back where I had been earlier, with my mom, dad, Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Jessica. Only my dad was left there.

Jacob handed me off to my father, nodded to the both of us, and went inside the chapel wherever everyone else was waiting. And, just as he went inside, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, Jasper, Emmett, Mike and Ben came out of it. "It's almost time for the show to get started, people! Places!" Alice ordered, clapping her hands demandingly.

We bustled ourselves into place, where my dad and I were behind everyone else. We stood there, waiting to be called inside by Eleazar. Soon, he poked his head out and waved us forward, while the music inside began playing. Slowly, Jessica and Mike, and Angela and Ben began walking forward while the doors opened up for them. Emmett and Rosalie followed behind them, with my teddy bear of a brother giving me a large grin and bright thumbs up over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Alice winked at me, following Jasper's example, and then the both of them walked into the chapel in tune with the wedding march.

I looked up at my dad, and saw that his brown eyes were getting glassy, where I knew he was holding in his tears. I smiled, and with the hand of the arm that was wrapped around his, I patted his hand with it. He looked down at me, startled, and I chuckled. "Ready, dad?" I asked him, smiling up at him. He grunted, clearing his throat and shuffled on his feet slightly. "As ready as I'll ever be." Charlie grumbled. "Just don't let me fall." I muttered, and he smirked.

"Never." he murmured right back, making me smile once again.

And soon, we were walking into the chapel.

Alice wanted the whole town to see this glorious wedding, and practically invited everyone – with a few exceptions. Everyone was standing, watching the two of us walk down the small narrow aisle that led to the front of the chapel. Friends, family, strangers, and workers of my dad were mixed within in the crowd, where Edward's family was waiting on his side and my mom and Phil were waiting on my side. I had thought that Phil wouldn't come to the wedding at all since he and my mom divorced, but I still saw him as a father of sorts and was happy he still came.

My friends that were waiting up front watched me walk down the aisle, bright smiles on their faces; both Angela and Jessica glowing with happiness of seeing their once clumsy, shy friend who was always accident prone, getting married to the once elusive and single, handsome Edward Cullen. Mike, who was once my puppy who followed me everywhere, looked calm and happy that I had found the right man, and was marrying him today, and Ben, who didn't know me as well, looked happy to be able to spend his day watching his girlfriend's best friend walk down the aisle; whatever made Angela happy, made him just as equally happy. Alice was jumping with giddiness, and Rosalie, placate with a calm smile, stood next to her. Jasper and Emmett both looked thrilled to see me walking towards my future husband, who was their own brother.

And speaking of said future husband, he was beaming with glee while he watched me walk closer to him. Our eyes met, and his grin slipped into his signature crooked grin that always jump started my heart into oblivion.

It was only my father's arm that kept me from sprinting head long towards Edward.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Edward was in front of me, and I was being passed along to him from Charlie. With his blessing and confirmation to Pastor Webber, Charlie walked over to my mom and sat down.

The wedding had passed by in a blur, as my mind and eyes were solely focused on Edward, unaware of the words that were being said around me. It took Edward's thoughts to get me to say the right thing at the right time, else I would look like a mute idiot in front of the entire town of Forks. We had written our own vows, where there had been some light hints of our secretive and supernatural romance, which the Cullens, the Denali Coven, the werewolves, Edward and I had chuckled lightly at and confused the others at the wedding.

Finally, we said our "I do's" and Pastor Webber said the final words that would bind us together for forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Young man, you may kiss your bride."

Edward's face glowed upon hearing those words, and brought his hands slowly up to my face. He cradled my face gently, and stared down at me with sparkling golden eyes. "Welcome to forever, my love." Edward whispered, his lips just centimeters from my own.

I smiled and whispered, "It's already begun."

And then his lips met mine.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go, my readers… if there's still anyone reading this. ^^; The wedding chapter has been conquered, and now Edward and Bella are husband and wife~**

**So absolutely sorry that it took me… well let's just say forever, just to get this out. I've been swamped with school work, clubs, and very stressful personal matters that I hadn't got the sudden stroke of inspiration to even finish up the chapter. And for that, I'm deeply sorry. **

**But, today, I don't feel so well and am staying home for the day. And, since I got to relax just for this day, I was able to think clearly and get this out for you. :)**

**Plus, I finally have more ideas to write in here. And I'll get to them today. **

**Reviews would be very appreciated; sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed or not all that great. I want to get to some drama… ;D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

***Bella's wedding outfit is still on my website; it should say Bella's wedding outfit from Chapter 21 or something like that...***


	28. Drama at the Reception

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXVIII~**

"You can be so silly sometimes, honey." I teased my new husband, giggling at how he had been humming a happy tune under his breath. He chuckled, and looked over at me with a smirk. "You still love me of course." Edward murmured, laughing.

"I do." I replied back, smiling.

Edward and I were on the way back to the Cullen home, where the other Cullens and the Denali Coven had raced home and were right now using their super vampire speed in setting up the reception party. Everyone would be coming over in about a half hour close to an hour, which would give the vampires enough time to set up the party, without getting caught by anyone.

And of course, Edward was driving us back home in his beloved Aston Martin – his special occasion car.

"I love hearing you say those words." Edward said, staring at me lovingly. I leaned over from my seat and rested my head on his shoulder, needing to be close to him. After a long morning of being separated, I wanted to be as close to him as possible. He removed one hand from the steering wheel, and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders while he drove with one hand.

"I still can't believe we're officially married. It only seemed like it was yesterday that you were proposing to me." I told him, sighing dreamily. It did feel like time has flown by so quickly. "Time has flown by that quickly for you, love?" he asked me, and I nodded. "Well, time flies when you're having the time of your life, right?" Edward offered, and I smiled once more. "I certainly had plenty of fun these past two months." I admitted, and looked up at him.

"I'm glad you came back when you did, Edward." I said truthfully. I know that the both of us hated to think about what happened before he and his family came back, and just thinking back to February – to the few days before he was really back in my arms… its torture for us. But, we saved each other when he returned, and we welcomed each other back into our lives, because we knew that staying apart is never a bright move on our parts.

"I'm glad too, Bella." Edward whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

Soon after that, we arrived back to the Cullen home. Edward zipped out of the car, racing around the car to my side. He opened the door and instead of taking my offered hand to help me out, he slipped his arms under me and lifted me out of the car, bridal style. "Let me guess – more crossing-the-threshold practice?" I asked him with a laugh while he carried me towards the front door. Edward barked out his own deep laugh, and said, "Maybe I just want to hold you close to me."

I giggled, leaning in to nuzzle my nose against his own.

We reached the door, and before Edward could open it, Esme soon appeared on the other side of the opened door. She smiled merrily, her eyes twinkling with mirth when she saw our position. "Hello you two. You both look exceptionally happy." Esme sang, stepping aside to let us inside the house. "We're more than happy, mother." Edward replied, stepping into the house where he set me down on my feet.

"There's the new couple!" came Emmett's booming voice, and soon, I was off my feet again, being crushed lightly into his famous bear hug. "Hi… Emmett!" I gasped, the breath being squeezed out of me. "Emmett! Let her go now!" upon hearing Alice's deadly screech, Emmett literally dropped me, where I was saved by Edward before I could get reacquainted with the floor. Edward's glare went unnoticed while Alice entered the foyer with Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle.

"I will not have that lovely wedding gown wrinkled by your behemoth arms." Alice growled, scowling up at Emmett. Emmett pouted, making Alice huff. "Oh, you two are like two bickering little children." Esme chastised, waving her hand dismissively and walked over to Carlisle. "He started it." Alice cried childishly, thus proving Esme's point. We all laughed, getting over their little bickering situation.

"Alright people. The wedding photographer should be here sooner rather later, so let us keep working on getting everything set up." Alice ordered, clapping her hands together.

With that, the vampires continued working on setting up the reception party. Since I was still partially human, all I could do was sit on the patio and watch them blur back and forth between the boxes of decorations, and the platters of food Esme and Carmen had made earlier this week, keep it all fresh for this day.

They all finished up, just as the photographer, the werewolves and their imprints, and my parents, showed up to the Cullen home. They were awed at the beautiful decorations the Cullens and the Denali Coven had set up for the reception party.

The photographer then started the photography session, where he had us pose at the front entry way to the large tent that would be the reception party. (Yes, Alice went as far as purchasing this ridiculously sized tent, for our party.)

I posed with my parents, with Jacob and some of the werewolves, with my best human friends, with Alice and Rosalie, with Jasper and Emmett, with Carlisle and Esme, with all of the Denali Coven, and some photos with Edward, and some singles of myself. Overall, there were just a lot of pictures taken of all of us.

Soon, once all of that was done, the other guests arrived for the party. They, like our close friends and family, were awed at the decorations set up. We all gathered into the tent, sitting at the tables set up in there. Everyone had sips of their drinks, and little nibbles of their food. And then, Alice tapped her glass of champagne – that she had not sipped out of.

"Attention everyone. It's time for the maid of honor, and the bridesmaids to say their speeches to the bride and the groom." Alice announced happily, where Rosalie, Angela and Jessica were standing alongside her.

Everyone turned to look at the three with rapt attention, wondering what the four would say.

"Now, let me just start of by saying congratulations to the happy new couple." Alice began, pausing to let everyone clap in agreement. "I can say that they are so in love with each other – quite literally attached at the hip. I was so thrilled that when Edward came home from school, that he was obviously smitten with the new girl at the school." she once again paused when the Cullens and I laughed. Our own little inside joke; it was more like he was completely angry at himself for finding his singer.

Rosalie took over then. "I had been first worried about our brother finding love. We didn't think that he would ever find the right person like the rest of us had. And trust me – all of us wanted him to stop moping around and being so damn brooding about life." Now everyone laughed at her statement. Edward rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his forehead in annoyance. I patted his shoulder, knowing just how lonely he had been before we met each other.

"Oh, stop pouting over there, Ed. I'm just kidding." Rosalie teased, laughing. Edward childishly stuck his tongue out at her, and I giggled.

"I'll be honest; Bella, I never really liked you from the beginning. I thought you would hurt my brother from the beginning, but you've changed my mind, Bella. You've brought out a light in Edward's life – a light that no one else could. Whenever I see you around him, there's that sparkle in his eyes, where he looks at you with the greatest love that surpasses any love I've ever seen. He has laughed more, smiled more, and talks more, than he had before he met you, Bella. And for that, I thank you." Rosalie continued.

Tears brimmed at my eyes at her sweet words, where even though I already knew that most of the family was overjoyed that Edward found love in me, it still touched me greatly to hear such kind words – and all of it coming from Rosalie, made it more valuable to me.

"Yes, Bella. Rosalie and I appreciate that you've brought the lively side out of our once elusive brother." Alice added, raising her glass. "To Bella!" Alice and Rosalie cheered, with everyone chorusing their words and taking a sip of their drinks.

Now it was Angela's and Jessica's turns.

"Bella, we're also happy that you came into Edward's life." Angela started. "We've been living in Forks, and the whole town knew about the Cullens before you came to live here. And, we saw how just how lonely Edward was." she continued. "And trust me, I've tried changing his mind." Jessica joked, and everyone laughed. "We could see that he wasn't interested in any of us, once he turned me down." Jessica continued, laughing.

"And then, Bella came along, and it was apparent to everyone that Edward really liked her." Angela said then. "You two are perfect for each other. We're so happy that you two ended up together. We'll keep our speeches short, and just get on with the toast. To Edward and Bella, for finding true love in one another!" Jessica cheered, raising her glass. Everyone chorused her, and took a sip of their drinks.

As for Jasper's, Emmett's, Mike's and Ben's speeches, they kept them short as well – which was fine with Edward and me. I was still left in tears, and I was a bawling mess after my mom and dad's speeches; the same for Esme's and Carlisle's speeches.

The speeches had passed by in a blur, along with the cutting of the cake. Edward, instead of just letting me smear the cake all over his face to spare him from eating the "dirt", actually eat the bite from the fork I had offered him. His family laughed while I looked at him in shock, and he merely winked at me. Of course, he got back at me by dabbing some of the frosting on my nose and made everyone laugh while I glared at him.

And then, it was time for the dancing. I got to have my spot light dance with my dad, which was really awkward. But, it's my dad we're talking about; he's just as bad at dancing as I am. So, it was more of an awkward shuffle than a dance, while Esme and Edward spun and twirled around us in a grandeur fashion. After that, I got to dance with Carlisle.

"Bella, I'm still so happy that you're officially my daughter now." Carlisle said while he twirled me around, smiling down at me while I blushed cherry red. "Are you trying to make me blush?" I accused him teasingly, and he laughed. "Maybe I am. But, I'm saying that out of sincerity dear." Carlisle reassured me, and I giggled. "I know. Just trying to ease my embarrassment." I muttered, and he chuckled once more.

After a nice dance with Carlisle, and after my mom had nearly fainted from Edward's excellent dancing, we got to dance with our friends. Mike had made me laugh, in order to make it less awkward. And Ben, was just like my dad, only he kept the conversation going.

"You know, it's rather weird." during my dance with Jacob, he struck up a conversation with me. "What is?" I asked, looking up at his face since he towered over me – even when I was wearing heels and standing on his feet. "Back when our dads wanted us to get together, and when I liked you, I always envisioned our wedding." Jacob explained, and I blushed. "Jake…" I trailed off, completely uncomfortable. This wasn't particularly friendly conversation, in a tent filled with the protective vampire family of my overly-protective husband, who was spinning his imprint not to far from us.

"Relax, Bells. This is like… I don't know, nostalgic or something that seems odd for me. I'm only trying to make you blush, out of good nature." Jacob defended himself, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, and muttered, "You scared me there for a second." "Silly Bella. I have my imprint – the love of my life – now, and I do not view you like that in any way anymore." Jacob reassured me, and I shook my head.

"Just know that I still care about you." Jacob added in, and I nodded my head. "Even when my heart stops beating?" I asked him, referring to my impending vampire transformation. "Even then I'll still care about you." Jacob confirmed, and I smiled. "Does Sam know about it?" "Of course he does, silly girl. If he knows about your babies, then he knows about you wanting to become a vampire. It's not like he can stop it anymore." Jacob told me.*****

After Jacob, Edward cut in then. "I thought you already had your dance with me?" I asked him once he twirled me away from my friend, smirking. Before my dance with my dad, I had gotten my first dance with my husband. It's been too long since I last had my wife in my arms." Edward murmured, smiling at me. "I agree." I breathed, pressing myself closer to his stone body. He buried his nose into my curly hair, and breathed in my scent, letting out a heavy exhale of relief.

"I love you, Bella. So much." Edward whispered to me, slipping his thumb under my chin to tilt my face up to see his glorious face. "As I love you, Edward." I whispered back, full knowing that I probably looked dazed from staring at his beautiful face, and seeing his crooked grin that made me so weak for him.

He bent down, and kissed my lips ever so gently as if they were the finest china in the world. I kissed him back, only more eagerly, and he chuckled.

Suddenly, he froze. He pulled back, his eyes wide and alert. "Edward…?" I asked him, confused as to why all of a sudden he went from being romantic to panicked.

He didn't respond, instead, he began twirling us away from the dance floor, while his siblings took the stage to distract the guests. "Edward – Wha –?" I tried voicing my question of what he was doing, he shushed me gently.

Once we were away from the crowd of guests that circled the dance floor, with his hand firmly on my lower back, he hurried me out of the tent, where we met up with Seth who was dressed up in a tuxedo. "What's going on?" I asked him while he and Seth stared at one another. "While we were on patrol, looking out for any intruders, he showed up, and demanded to see the both of you. He won't leave until he talks to you two." Seth told Edward, his arms crossed and his face serious.

"…Rainer?" I panicked, thinking they were talking about him. I started breathing heavily in worry, in fear that he would pull a stunt, and try to harm me, or my family, or our babies… or Edward. It's a disaster waiting to happen.

Noticing my panic attack, Edward came to my aid. "Shh, love. No, it's not him." Edward whispered, rubbing my arms and kissing my forehead. I calmed down some, like always, and nodded my head. Edward then looked over to Seth, and said, "Please, take us to him."

With a firm nod, Seth led us away from the reception party, leading the way into the trees. Edward made sure that I was steady the whole time, and kept our twins calm enough to not freak out like I was, with his hand on the side of my pregnant stomach. _Momma, where are we going? _Our son asked me mentally. "I'm not sure, honey. I'm letting Daddy and a friend of ours lead us." I murmured to my stomach, and Edward rubbed my stomach in a comforting manner.

Soon, after walking a distance into the trees, I could see two wolves – Sam, the midnight black one, and Leah, the silvery one – waiting, both blocking a way for the intruder to deny his path.

And, the intruder waiting there was Chase Willowdrick.

"Here they are." Seth announced once we arrived, stopping by the wolves and glared at the brother of the stalker that was after me.

"Why are you here?" Edward demanded, tucking me close into his side. "Uh, could the three of us talk in private?" Chase asked, and the wolves growled. Edward looked between the wolves, Seth, and I, before nodding his head grudgingly. The wolves left us, where in their thoughts I could hear them telling us that they were going to continue patrolling the area.

"Alright, we're alone now. Tell us why you have decided to interrupt our reception." Edward demanded once they were gone. Chase inhaled deeply, exhaled, and then looked at us. "I came here… to warn you." "Warn us? About what?" I asked him then.

"About my brother. He's… He's done something terrible." Chase explained. "Besides trying to kidnap my wife from me, tried to kill my family and me, and believes that Bella belongs to him? What could possibly be more terrible than those heinous crimes he's committed?" Edward accused, growling.

"It's far worse, because he is not only trying to kill you and your family; he's endangering the lives of innocent humans, and trying to expose our secrets." Chase argued desperately, holding his head in one hand. "What?" I screeched, staring at him as if he were insane. "He's nothing more than an imbecile if he tries to expose our secrets. Our kind will come after him, and kill him. And, then they'll kill all of humanity if they can." Edward snapped, shaking his head.

"But, he'll still try." Chase told him. "Then try talking him out of it!" Edward growled, and Chase jumped. "I-I tried. And so did my father. But, he's far too deluded in his scheme that he won't listen to reason. He'll do anything to get to Bella, Edward." Chase said. His thoughts were speaking nothing but the truth.

We then stood in silence, letting the situation sink in. How crazy it was, to hear that Rainer Willowdrick would go to such insane feats, just to get to me – or at least, to his Marcia, as he thinks I am this woman. He was willing to endanger the lives of humans, just so he can get to me.

"What is his plan, exactly?" I asked; his thoughts were too clouded for me to read.

"His plan involves your human friends. He first wants to convince your friends that you and the Cullens are nothing more than freaks of nature, and is willing to use an invisibility spell to hide from all of you, so he may be able to spy on you – with your friends in attendance of this spying. Then, after he convinces your friends, he wants to convince your parents the same idea. He wants to turn your whole family against, and see if he can find a way to destroy your family. It's a risky and not well thought out plan, but in his insanity, he's willing to take the risks."

"Wha…?" was my stunned reply.

"Do you know when he'll try to spy on us?" Edward asked him, not bothering to try and fix my stunned attitude of finding out just which humans were going to be involved in his hair-brained scheme.

"No, I don't. With Rainer, it's very undeterminable when he'll spy on you; he's very sporadic and indecisive nowadays, so hell he could be spying on us right this moment without us knowing. If he has used that invisibility spell on him, then he's practically invincible. He's undetectable, and impossible to find – even if you are a vampire, you can't smell him, hear him, see him, and in your case, hear his thoughts." I briefly wondered how he knew we could read minds, but that didn't matter at this moment.

Edward cursed under his breath, raking a nervous, angry hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry to be telling you this at the wrong time – " "No, I'm glad you did. We needed to know what he would be planning, or if he was going to be a constant threat to us. Just hearing that bit of information, has me terrified of not knowing when he'll strike, is all." Edward interrupted him, sighing.

"Why… Why did you tell us all of this?" I finally had gained my voice back, and voiced my question about this surprising situation.

"Unlike my brother, I prefer to live in peace with other creatures; I especially don't view you as monsters that had killed my mother. I only view you as people who are trying to fit into a society that wasn't much like yours from a different time." Chase explained himself.

"We appreciate the information, Chase. Thank you very much for this." Edward said then, nodding his head to the wizard. He nodded, and then, slowly, began walking opposite of the direction to the reception party. With it only being the two of us, I broke under the silence, and immediately began crying.

"Bella, love!" Edward cried out worriedly, and cradled me into his chest, stroking my back comfortingly. "Angel, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Edward… my friends… my parents… they're all in danger! And, it's all because… because… some raving wizard lunatic thinks I'm… his wife!" I sobbed, crying heavily into his chest. "Why can't we just kill him?" I asked him pathetically, as well as logically. I still wondered why we couldn't just kill him right now. He was posing as a harmful threat to my friends, my family, and my loved ones.

"I want him to be dead as well, my Bella. You know I do." Edward whispered to me, sighing. "But, unfortunately, if we try to kill him, it will not only raise suspicion and peak the media's attention, Arthur Willowdrick will be most displeased, and I will not risk him becoming unstably unhappy, for I won't know if he'll try to kill you – the most precious person that lives in my existence." he continued, pulling back some to look down at my face with worried eyes.

"I know… It just isn't fair… Why does it have to be me, all of my fault, for always endangering my loved ones?" I asked him, blubbering through my crying. "Why would you say such an absurd thing, love? You are never the one to endanger anyone. If anything, it's me who is endangering anyone." Edward argued. "It is because of me, Edward. Never you." I murmured, shaking my head.

"Just really think about it. All of our problems happened, because everyone wants to get to me. Kill _me,_ drink _my _blood, take their anger out on _me. _If I wasn't such a danger magnet, then maybe Rainer wouldn't be so obsessed with me, that maybe Victoria wouldn't be planning this whole newborn army just to kill me, that maybe the Volturi wouldn't be looming over us, just waiting to see me become a vampire. I'm always the one to bring trouble to everyone in my life – I'm always the one endangering everyone's lives." I stated.

"Bella… what brought this out? How could you… You're believing only lies, angel." Edward stuttered, shaking his head at me. "But – " "No, Bella. I don't like it when you say that everything is your fault, when it is not. It is never your fault. The ones at fault here are the ones out there threatening your life – our children's lives. It's never your fault, and it never will be." Edward said determinedly, gripping my face gently to stare intensely in my eyes.

I don't know what brought on this whole talk of it being someone's fault. It must be coming out now because of all of drama that surrounded us, and our family. I knew deep down inside myself, that Edward did not like this talk of blaming the danger on me; he always doubted in himself, and believed that everything was his fault. He's practically been this way ever since we came back to Italy, and made up. Even though he had his happy moments and was ever so blissful, the past of our dark era can still creep up, and haunt us.

I feel terrible every time our past, and other horrible talks, and it sickens me to see that guilty light in his beautiful eyes. It burns my soul until they're nothing but ashes that pile up, waiting to be blown away. It breaks my heart, seeing him in so much pain. I know that vampires have strong emotions that humans, and the pain that I went through, was nothing compared to Edward's. It must've been a tortuous experience for him.

It probably sounds odd at the moment, with me thinking about something so depressing, on the day of my wedding. All of this saddening talk of everything was this close to destroying our evening, and I wanted it to end.

"Edward… I want to be happy…" I breathed to him, covering his large hands with me. He looked at me confused, and was about to ask if I wasn't happy with him at the moment, but I stopped him. "I'm very happy with you, honey… but I don't want this continuous talk of matters that are threatening our joyous evening, to continue on any longer. Of course I would like to talk about this… just not now. I want to be happy, with you, at our wedding reception." I continued.

"Can we please… forget about Chase, Rainer, Victoria, the army, and everything else this evening? Can we please let it just be about us?" I asked him pleadingly, looking up at him, hoping he understood my wishes.

Edward looked deeply down at me, looking for any signs that told him that something was wrong, and in his thoughts, he voiced that everything looked perfectly fine.

"Okay, my love. We'll forget anything bad happened, and we'll go back to our reception." Edward murmured, smiling down at me.

After walking back to the reception, we blended right back into the party. Alice had done a great job of distracting our unsuspecting guests who had no idea of the supernatural world, and our absence went unnoticed. Though the Cullens, the Denali coven, and the wolves looked like they had an idea of why we were gone for so long, they didn't bother us for details and continued on with the reception party.

We did the rest of our duties involved with the reception – I especially remembered the garter toss. Once Edward had led me to the single chair that sat in the middle of the dance floor, I knew I would be in for the biggest blushing fest.

Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Embry and most of the wolves, were hooting and hollering, throwing in wolf whistles and jeers once the music came on. Edward paid no mind to them; his darkening eyes were focused solely on me, and my outstretched leg that hid the garter underneath the skirt.

Slowly, he grabbed my ankle, kissed my leg, and then ducked under my dress. I giggled from the cold kisses his placed on my leg, his lapping tongue tickling me. I was beet red when he nibbled on my thigh, and took the garter between his teeth, where he slid it off of my leg. Once the garter had been slipped cleanly off of my leg, Edward was grinning devilishly, his eyes sparkling. He winked at me, and some extra help from his vampire abilities, he was able to toss the garter across the room, over to our brothers, hitting Jasper square in the face.

Everyone laughed at his rather miffed face, but eventually, he even laughed himself, and pocketed the garter to give back to Alice.

The bouquet toss was very touching; with the help of Alice, she had made sure that my mom, Angela and Jessica all caught in their hands. Their faces were surprised, yet they squealed, giggled, and were excited that the three of them had caught it together.

After that, the night zipped by and soon, it was the end of the wedding reception. Alice had whisked me away from my husband and led us away from the tent, into the house. She made me change from my white dress, into a comfortable blue dress and little ballet flats. It must be that time of where Edward and I will be leaving for our honeymoon.

"Now, I want you both to have fun on your honeymoon. Just forget about all of this drama that's going on, and enjoy being newlyweds." Alice advised us while ushering me down the stairs of the house. Once we reached the bottom floor, Edward and my parents were waiting at the base of the stairs. Edward was no longer wearing his tuxedo, but instead wearing a dark blue suit that matched my dress in a way.

His radiant smile excited me, so I rushed down the stairs, leaving Alice behind. I jumped into his awaiting arms, wrapping my arms around his neck fiercely. "Someone is happy to see me." Edward murmured teasingly, and I giggled. He set me down on my feet, where Alice skipped up and kissed his brother's cheek, before dancing out the front door.

Renee then came forward, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Bella." she blubbered, and squeezed me into a tight hug. I chuckled lightly at her emotions, and patted her back. "Have fun on your honeymoon, baby girl." Renee told me, pulling back to kiss my forehead. "Thanks, mom." I murmur back to her, smiling.

She pulled back from our hug, smiled and then walked back over to my dad. My dad looked rather uncomfortable in his tuxedo still, but I could see he tried to make an effort in being relaxed – his bowtie was untied and hanging loosely around his neck.

He stepped forward, his eyes red-rimmed. He had been crying.

I hugged him, feeling tears well up in my eyes as well. Damn pregnancy hormones. Charlie hugged me back awkwardly, patting my back awkwardly.

"Have fun, kiddo." he muttered. I could tell from his thoughts that there was still a trace of doubt for Edward, as he still didn't trust him after last year. He didn't want Edward hurting me over our honeymoon, and he tried very hard to not think of what we will be doing over our honeymoon – as that very activity had brought our babies into the world, and made him not trust Edward even more.

But, Charlie couldn't deny the fact that he was happy that he was going to be a grandpa. He adored kids, and was replaying memories of me as a baby in his mind. With my absorbing powers, I had Jasper's talent and was able to read my father's emotions while he was remembering all of this – he was elated, ecstatic, and overjoyed.

"Thanks dad. I'll miss you." I murmured, feeling tears run down from my eyes. He nodded his head, and muttered that he'll miss me too.

Soon, he pulled back, with little tears falling from his brown eyes. My parents then left the room, going out the front door. I turned back to Edward, wiping away my tears. Edward must've saw some that I missed, for he reached out with his hand and gently caught some on the tip of his cold finger.

I looked up at him sheepishly, and he smiled, saying in his mind that he understood my emotions. After catching all of my tears, he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me close to his hard, strong body. Our babies were between us, and kicked. Edward and I looked down, smiling at my bump. "Looks like our babies are happy their daddy is here." I stated, smiling.

He chuckled, and rested a hand on top of my bump.

"Ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked me, his eyes bright with joy of my new title.

"I've been waiting for it, Mr. Cullen." I whispered back, giggling.

We made our escape them, hurrying out of the house to the awaiting crowd outside the front of the house. They cheered, clapped and threw rice at us while we raced to Edward's Aston Martin that would serve as our getaway car.

Most of the rice missed us, but someone had thrown their rice with perfect precision at Edward's back; scanning the thoughts, I found Emmett's giddy with amusement for his accomplishment.

Edward helped me carefully inside the fancy car, shutting the door behind him. Then, after getting into the driver's seat, he careened away from the house while I waved goodbye to everyone out the open window.

And with that, we left Forks behind us, on our way to a romantic trip that was needed.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, readers! Edward and Bella had their reception and now are on their way to their romantic honeymoon.**

**But, now they have Rainer to worry about once again. Just when will Rainer reappear, and put his plan into action? **

**Sorry if the chapter seemed a little weird, or rushed. I really wanted to get to the honeymoon, as well as add some drama into this chapter. So, if any of the parts in the chapter seemed rushed, I apologize for it.**

**Reviews would be absolutely appreciated. :)**

**Also, I have some new ideas of stories, that'll probably be put off until the list is completed.**

**Here they are:**

**~*Untitled*~**

**(This is a story that is similar to "Love of Royalty", only it's a little different. Maybe someone could help me come up with a title for this story, as I can't come up with one… DX)**

_AU, OOC, OCs maybe. Rated "T"; _In another realm, creatures of all kinds are at war with one another. All want more land, more rights, and more rule, than the almighty beings that rule over their own kingdoms. Yet, amongst the war, against all odds and feuds, two creatures – a vampire prince who has not found love with his own kind, and an angel princess who finds most of the males of her kind to be nothing more than ignorant baboons – find love in one another. Problem is, their love is strictly forbidden, and has severe consequences if it is ever found out. Will their love ever be revealed, or will it remain a secret? And what happens when they'll escape to the human world of Earth?

**AND**

**~*The Volturi Princess*~**

**(Possibly a short story; hasn't really been decided…)**

_AU, OOC, Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Rated "T"; _What if a different series of events happened in Breaking Dawn – a series of events that would've changed the Cullens' lives? What if the one person that is the most precious gift to the family, had been kidnapped from them? What if she had been kidnapped by a vampire, and taken into their custody, where her memory was wiped clean of her previous family? What if she encountered her past family and didn't recognize them? And what if the family did recognize her? Just how far will the family go to getting their precious member back in their lives? Join in on the tale, filled with drama, hurt, comfort, love, betrayal, and family moments.

**Both stories sound like they would be fun to do, but I can promise that once I have all of my stories finished, either one of those will get published. Plus, they'll have to wait after I get a story request from a good friend of mine finished as well.**

**But for now, I would really like it if no one would take the ideas from me; I would love to get the chance to write these stories as mine. Hehe, yeah; just got a little possessive of my ideas there… XD**

**Anyways, reviews would be appreciated. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

***By the way, I don't know if I really mentioned it before, but I did have the wolves know about the pregnancy, as well about Bella's transformation. I can say they took it well without any real argument - not like in BD where there was an almost war about it. Just thought I would put this here in case anyone started asking why the Cullens weren't being attacked by the wolves. XD***


	29. Isle Esme

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXIX~**

_I love you so much. _Edward thought romantically in my direction while we snuggled openly together, sitting in our seats at our gate to wait for our plane.

We were right now at the Seattle airport while it was late at night. Edward said that our flight would be here soon, and it would take us to our honeymoon destination; however, he is being very evasive, and refusing to release the name of our location. I found it very sweet that he's keeping our honeymoon a surprise, yet he should've known that surprises didn't bode so well with me. Even though I've gotten used to most of his surprises, there were still some that I had issues with – especially if this was going to cost him oodles of money.

I've tried tapping into his thoughts and tried finding the name of our location, yet he is always quick to distract me from finding it.

Like right now; I had tried once more, but hearing me, his cold lips found mine and he kissed me deeply. I moaned, loosing concentration on accomplishing my goal. He pressed harder, and I gave in, sighing against his delicious lips. I felt him smile in victory.

"You little sneak." I muttered, pulling away. He looked down at me, his eyes glittering mischievously. I pouted heavily up at him, and he groaned. "Bella, you know what your pout does to me." Edward murmured heavily, his eyes darkening to black with lust. I giggled and fingered his jacket, looking up at him underneath my eyelashes.

"Babe…" I called in a low voice, and he groaned again. "Please, won't you tell your new wife where we're going?" I asked him quietly, licking my bottom lip. He leaned in to kiss me, but I leaned away from him, giggling when he growled in frustration. "No kisses until I know where we're going." I bartered, wagging my finger at him.

Edward shook his head, pursing his lips. Then, all of a sudden, I found his lips behind my ear, kissing the spot that always weakened me. "Oh!" I yelped, gasped when his cold teeth grazed my skin. "Mmm, Edward…" I moaned quietly, leaning into him. He chuckled, and his thoughts told me that he was victorious in distracting me.

"Ahem." a sharp throat being cleared had us pulling apart and looking over to my left. There, I saw an older woman with graying brown hair and pale skin, sporting a sour face. Her little daughter sat on her left, covering her eyes, and her older son who looked to be a teenager sat on his sister's left; he was leaning around the two, giving us two thumbs up and a big grin.

"Would you please spare my children's innocence and control yourselves?" The woman asked shrewdly, scowling darkly over at us. I blushed at the fact that she caught us and was now scolding us. I turned and buried my face into Edward's chest, hiding my embarrassment. "Sorry, ma'am." Edward apologized to the woman, and moved us around to where I was now sitting in his lap.

"That was awkward." I grumbled, and he laughed.

The time passed by, where soon our plane arrived to our gate. We grabbed my carry-on and waited to be called on; of course, our names were called soon. (Edward got us first class plane tickets, of course.) And, a giddy tremor went through me when the man at the desk said our names out loud - Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Edward noticed my shiver, and with the hand of the arm that was wrapped around my shoulders, he rubbed my arm with a smile.

We walked together across the bridge to our plane, and found our seats. He let me take the window while he stowed my carry-on above us. Then, he took his seat next to me, and gave me a sound kiss that excited my heart. "I love you." Edward murmured, and I giggled. "You've been saying that a lot tonight." I noted, and he smiled goofily. "Of course I have been – I have enough reason to, since I have a lovely, gorgeous and sexy new wife by my side." Edward purred, and I grinned at him.

"You are absolutely perfect. How is it that I became so lucky in having you?" I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I believe I should be asking you the same thing." he replied, and once again, I was dazzled by his charm.

Soon, the rest of the passengers boarded and the plane took off, leaving the Seattle airport behind us. Throughout our flight, Edward was amorous and touchy. He constantly blew his cold breath on my ear, kissing and nipping at it lightly every once in awhile. His hands also caressed anything on my body that was close to him – his fingers danced on the skin of my exposed leg that was thrown across his lap after I had shifted to sit sideways, where those fingers walked up to the hem of my dress and even ventured just a little underneath. He would get closer and closer to the area where I needed them the most, and then backtrack before he could satisfy me. His fingers also traced patterns across my exposed collarbone, and even his fingers tapped along the top of my dress, just above my chest.

I would do the same to him with my fingers; I would trace the veins in his beautiful neck, and tap his Adam's apple which caused it to bob while he gulped down his venom from the lust building between us. After leaving his neck, I would trace patterns on his clothed chest, letting my fingers slide down his torso, getting closer and closer to the growing bulge between his strong legs. He anticipated my touch, his breathing low and heavy. But, then I would let my fingers slide away, and I would hear him growl under his breath in frustration.

It was a good thing we were alone in first class. The whole plane was practically empty, as I doubt anyone would really be flying this late. Only a couple of passengers were in coach, keeping the flight attendants occupied. That left us to do whatever we wanted to do in the first class – which included us basically fondling each other so freely.

Suddenly, Edward abruptly pulled his hands away from my body, and pushed my hands away, placing them in my lap while pushing my leg off. "Edwa –" "And how are you two doing?" a breezy voice interrupted me, where a dark haired, leggy flight attendant appeared, looking down at us – or at least mainly at my husband with roaming eyes. _Mmm, this hunk here is sure fine. I wonder if I could find a way to steal him away from this chick here. I bet she's not even good in bed. He's probably starving for a real woman._ She thought lustfully, licking her bottom lip.

My anger flared, and I snarled lowly under my breath. She jumped upon hearing the noise, and stared at me frightfully. "We're doing absolutely wonderful." Edward spoke up, trying to spare the human from my jealously. "Yes, my _husband _and I are perfect. Now, go bother someone else, and leave us _newlyweds_ be." I growled bitingly at her, knowing that my vampire instincts were taking over. She squeaked, and scurried off back into coach.

Edward then turned to me and found the best way in calming me down from the rage towards that attendant – by capturing my lips with his in a heated, fiery and ravenous kiss. I attacked him ferociously, digging my fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp. He responded eagerly to my scratching, where his hands slipped down my back, sliding down to cup my ass and lift me up, where he moved me to straddle him.

"That was incredibly sexy." Edward moaned into my mouth, his hands squeezing my covered backside. I moaned in return, and continued ravaging his mouth that belonged to me. Everything about him belonged to _me_ and _me alone._ Women couldn't seem to get the concept that Edward was my _husband_, my _lover_, the father of _our_ children, and that he was my _forever_.

He heard my thoughts, and pulled back, staring up at me with intense eyes. "I do belong to you, my Bella. And you belong to _me_." he whispered possessively, and I smiled. "Good." I replied, and he chuckled.

Once my jealously and anger towards that attendant had died down, we relaxed from our position, went back to sitting side-by-side, and picked up from where we left off before we were interrupted.

After a long flight, we finally landed in –

"Rio de Janeiro?" I asked him incredulously after I heard the pilot announce our arrival. He grinned, and said, "This is only a stop to where we're going, love." "A stop?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Yes. You'll see where we're going soon, my dear." And with that, he led me off of the plane.

We found our luggage, and I followed by Edward's side while he navigated us through the crowds. We reached outside, where Edward hailed a cab in their native tongue. He packed our luggage away and then helped me inside the car, where he asked the cab driver in their dialect, to drive us somewhere. The cab driver replied back, and drove us away from the airport.

The drive wasn't very long to getting us to our destination. It turned out the cab driver drove us to a bay where boats were lined along the docks. He paid and thanked the driver, before getting out, unloading our luggage, and letting the driver drive off.

"Are we taking a boat?" I asked him while he led us down the docks, carrying some of our luggage while I carried some of it as well. "Yes; without, we wouldn't be able to reach our destination." Edward replied, grinning. "And that destination would be an island?" I asked him, but he winked instead. "I'm not giving away the surprise, silly girl." he stated, and I groaned in frustration.

Soon, he stopped at a very fancy looking boat that was big and white. "Wow…" I breathed, and he nodded his head. He then began loading the boat with our luggage first, hopping back and forth between the dock and the boat. Once all of the luggage was on, he turned towards me, his eyes appraising me. "What?" I asked him when he continued to stare, and I started feeling self conscious.

"I just feel like I should be waiting for you to disappear from me." Edward murmured, and I shook my head. "I'm not going to." I told him, stepping forward to wrap my arms around his neck. His arms slithered their way around my waist, and he leaned his head down, resting his forehead against mine.

He kissed my lips lightly, and I smiled when he pulled back. "Now, can you please take me to this secret place so we can start our honeymoon night?" I asked him teasingly, and he chuckled, his thoughts returning back to its original blissful mood.

He picked me up and jumped us quickly into the boat with vampire speed, where he set me down in the passenger's seat while he started up the boat. There, he eased the boat away from the docks with expertise, and soon, the wind was blowing through our hair while we glided at fast speeds through the water.

I contented myself during this ride in the boat by looking at Edward, watching how his face was lit up while he drove the boat – as if it was like driving his beloved Volvo. I occupied myself with resting my head on his shoulder, playing with strands of his hair, playing with his shirt, and just being close to him.

Then, Edward smiled.

"We're here, love. You should see the island from here, now." Edward said over the winds and the roar of the engine. I looked in the direction he was staring in, and saw this mass forming before us. "You're taking us to an island?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Isle Esme, to be exact." "Esme? As in our Esme?" I asked, and he chuckled once again. "Yes. Carlisle had bought Esme this island as a gift. I asked them if it would be alright to take you here for our honeymoon." Edward explained, and I grinned brightly at him.

"That was awfully nice of them." I commented, and then leaned in, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Edward. I am pleasantly surprised now." I told him, and he barked out a laugh. "Then my mission has been accomplished." he said victoriously, and I joined in his laughter.

We finally reached the island, and when we reached the docks, Edward shut off the boat and tied it to the post. Then, he got the luggage off of the boat, setting it down on the dock, before he hopped back onto the boat and carried me off of it. After setting me down, we carried the luggage together and walked off the dock, walking onto the fine, warm white sand of the beach.

"So, where are we staying on this island?" I asked him while we walked leisurely. "We'll be staying in the house that's built here. Occasionally, we all come here when we want to be away from life, and of course we need a home to be in, to occupy ourselves and what not." Edward explained to me, and I nodded my head.

With that, we walked mostly in silence for the rest of the way, enjoying the sound of the waves to our left, and enjoying the silence of the island. It brought peace to our hectic lives back home, and calmed our nerves from worrying about a psycho wizard, a vampire seeking revenge on me, and the idea of a coven filled with vampires who want me to be a vampire or my dead body.

And then, the house appeared before us. It was a grand home, white and elegant. It was dark inside the house, but I know soon enough it will be flooded with light. We reached the home, where Edward opened it with a key from his pocket. He let me walk inside the darkened house, and turned on the light. Inside was just as magnificent as the outside, and it reminded me of the Cullen home, fitting it to a perfect "T". There was white furniture, fancy devices, and elegant décor.

"Esme wanted this be like our home away from home." Edward told me while I noticed the grand piano that resembled Edward's piano back home. I nodded, and then let Edward lead me down a hallway, our luggage still in hand. There were other doors, meaning other rooms, but he didn't stop to show me any of them.

He led us to a set of dark wooden doors, dropping the luggage there. I too dropped the luggage, and looked up at him. "This will be our room, love." Edward said, and opened the doors in a grandeur fashion. Before I could get a good look, however, Edward stepped behind me and swooped me up into his strong arms.

"Ah!" I squealed in surprise. "This will count as us crossing the threshold." Edward told me, and then stepped into the bedroom.

It was utterly beautiful. The floors were a plushy white carpet that looked just as nice as the sand outside on the beaches. The walls were a creamy white, with hints of blue accents here and there. A set of white doors were opened, opposite to the large bed; lattice curtains that framed the doors billowed slightly from the breeze blowing into the room. As for the bed, it was large with dark wooden posts, fluffy quilts and soft white sheets, and a mountain of white pillows was piled onto the bed.

"Wow." I said in awe, looking around the room. Edward set me down on the bed, sitting right next to me. "This room is beautiful." I stated out loud, fingering the soft quilt. I felt Edward's cool hand touch mine, and I turned my head to look up at him. "On the contrary; you make the room beautiful, love." he purred, his eyes darkening. My breathing hitched, and my heart sped up while he stared at me intensely.

He leaned in, and touched my lips with his ever so gently. I returned his kiss, reacting eagerly like always. He chuckled against our melded lips, and then pressed himself against my body, applying more pressure to our kiss. I thrust my hands into his messy hair, struggling to get as close to him as possible. He met me halfway, also tangling his pianist fingers through my hair, and groaned when my tongue darted out and licked his, begging for entrance.

Edward granted access for my tongue, twisting his tongue with mine when I slipped it past his delicious lips. We groaned loudly in each other when they twisted together. It felt so good to be this connected.

"God, I need you, Bella." Edward growled after we pulled our lips away to allow me to breathe. He bucked his strong hips into mine, and nuzzled his nose into my neck. I let out a cry of surprise from his bucking, and returned the bucking back. "Please, take me Edward." I breathed, gasping on air while he kissed my neck ever so softly.

I suddenly found myself on my back, my head resting on the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. He hovered over me, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Say it again, angel." he growled, and ducked down to bury his face into my neck, his hands slipping underneath me to reach the zipper of my dress. I moaned, crying out, "Take me, Edward!" "Yes…" he hissed, groaning.

I heard the sound of my zipper being pulled down, and soon, my dress was ripped off of me. He pulled back some to ogle me in my sheer lingerie that Alice had made me wear. But, his ogling was cut short when I reached up and ripped the shirt off of him, the buttons flying everywhere when I did. He looked surprised at my impatience and my strength, but I merely smirked at him. "You're simply wearing too many clothes, darling."

"Well, I believe we need to fix that." he purred back, chuckling. He sat up and tore off his pants quickly, kicking off his shoes and socks as well. He was left in his black silky boxers, and looked handsome as ever. I licked my lips when I saw his delicious bulge, and he smirked. "See something you like?" Edward murmured, and I giggled.

"Everything I see on you right now is what I want." I whispered, leaning up to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips slowly. He hummed in happiness, and returned the kiss. We continued making out like young horny teenagers, rolling around in bed for, groping and caressing each other, and becoming a tangle of limbs. Soon, I had gotten so worked up I knew I was about to explode if I didn't get what I wanted inside of me.

"Edward… I need… you… _ooh!_" I cried, moaning when he palmed my breast through my bra. He growled lowly under his breath, nodding his head in agreement.

Soon, the rest of our confining clothes were discarded, and we were naked before one another. He positioned himself before my entrance, and was looking into my eyes in a loving manner.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered. Tears sprung to my eyes from hearing the utter passion in his melodious voice, and I whispered back, "I love you too, Edward."

With that, he pushed himself into me. We moaned in unison once we were connected, and smiled at one another. He then pulled himself out, before pushing himself back in slowly. I knew this was going to be a slow, sensual, and romantic session of making love, and I couldn't be any happier.

He went slow in his movements, giving me all of his attention, and took his time in worshipping me. I returned the favor to him like how he caressed me, touched me, and kissed me. When we reached our climaxes, it was mind blowing, and left me breathless.

He collapsed against me, breathing just heavily as I was. Then, he rolled off of me, lying beside me. He shifted us around, to where we were now under the covers. I cuddled close into his side, nuzzling my face into his chest. He wrapped one arm around my back, while his free hand went down to my pregnant stomach. Our babies kicked in greeting, and we smiled at one another.

"That was amazing, Edward." I murmured to him, letting one hand come up to trace meaningless patterns over his non-beating heart. He bent down, kissing my forehead, murmuring his agreement.

A yawn escaped me, and Edward chuckled. "Looks like my new wife needs her sleep. Her husband has tuckered her out." he teased, and I chuckled. "Yes – he's tuckered her out with his amazing love making skills." I told him, and snuggled further into him if that was even remotely possible.

He pulled the sheets and covers around me a little tighter, before releasing a happy sigh. "Goodnight, Mrs. Cullen." I heard my husband whisper. I smiled once again, and whispered back, "Goodnight, Mr. Cullen."

And soon, I was out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: Hello once again, readers~ I'm so sorry that it took me forever to really get this chapter out. I've been busy with school stuff, coast guard stuff, doctor's appointments and other ideas for stories that my mind just wasn't focused on trying to finish this chapter up.**

**But, now I did, where this is the first of possibly **_**many**_** honeymoon chapters. It's undecided as to how long the honeymoon will be, but I'm hoping to have some better lemons written in, as well as lots of ExB fluff and maybe even some drama… You never know just what will happen next! ;D**

**I'm also sorry that there weren't really any true lemons here in this chapter; we did get some fluff, but no juicy lemons. Sorry :(**

**Anyways, I would really appreciate any reviews, to hear what anyone thought of this chapter. I tried making it as long as I could, but I just ran out of ideas near the end.**

**Now, before I end this AN, I would love to also know what you, the readers, think I should have Mr. and Mrs. Cullen do on their honeymoon while they're on Isle Esme. I would absolutely like it to hear any suggestions on what the honeymooners should do on their trip. :)**

**And with that, I bid you all ado until the next chapter. Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	30. The Beauty of Mrs Cullen

**A/N: So sorry for being a lazy ass and not really updating this.**

**Have some free time at the moment, so I guess I'll get to writing this for now.**

* * *

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXX~**

The sound of chattering birds alerted my senses and awoke me from a good night's rest. At first, I didn't recognize where I was. The bed felt silky and slippery, unlike the usual soft, cottony feel of our bed. And, the air was warm, heating my cold skin. But, as I opened my eyes, I finally remembered the previous wonderful day.

I now realized that I was lying bare in a satiny white bed that resided in the lavished honeymoon home that was on Isle Esme.

I also realized that a certain husband of mine was gone from my side. I had searched blindly for his cold body that always soothed me, but I only found an empty space behind me.

I sat up slowly, and looked around in hopes in finding him. The doors that led to the outside patio that also led to the ocean, were open, letting in a gentle warm breeze that tickled my skin. The sun lit the white sand, and I could hear the soft crashing of the waves tumbling onto the shore. The sun was high, so I knew that it had to be late in the morning.

"Edward?" I called out to him, wondering if he was even home or if he could hear me.

"Yes love?" his sweet voice sounded to my left, I looked over to have a smile grace my face.

Edward was walking slowly into our bedroom, wearing a pair of broad shorts that hung low on his alabaster hips. In his hands was a tray that was filled with delicious, hot food, and a glass of orange juice.

"Don't disappear like that again. I was worried…" I trailed off with a heavy frown, glad that my once stuttering heart was calming down. Edward set the tray down in my lap, and sat close to my side, looking down at me with saddened dark amber eyes. "I'm sorry love. But, I wanted to surprise my new wife with a treat in bed." He apologized solemnly, and the smile that I had came back.

"Oh, never mind my whining. Thank you, honey." I murmured, and leaned up to kiss his pink lips.

From there, I ate my breakfast that he had expertly prepared, while he suggested several ideas as to what we could do for the day.

"We could go swimming, go for a boat ride into town and shop, snorkel, explore some of the island, watch some movies…" he rattled off while I munched on my waffles. "I'd rather just go relax outside. You know, like go for a walk along the beach." I offered to him, and he smiled. "As you wish my angel." He replied, and bent down to kiss my cheek.

After I had finished my breakfast, he took the tray from me and walked away, ordering me over his shoulder to get dressed for our day.

I got of bed, stretching my locked muscles from my sleep. Then, I went over to our luggage and began looking through it to find the best outfit. I decided on wearing a striped blue and white bikini, with a halter styled sky blue dress over it. I showered, did my hair and put on a light touch of lip gloss, while getting dressed in my outfit.

When I came back to the bedroom, Edward was waiting there, dressed handsomely in a light blue polo, his broad shorts, and had a small pair of strappy sandals for me, in his large hand.

"You look very handsome." I commented, sitting down beside him on our bed. He smiled crookedly at me, and dropped the sandals to the floor while gathering me into his strong arms. "And my temptress that is my wife looks absolutely beautiful." he purred, causing me to giggle. "You must be talking about your other wife, you silly vampire." I teased him, blushing when he kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear that always undid me.

"So stubborn. You still don't see yourself clearly." he muttered, shaking his head against my neck.

He pulled back, looking into my eyes. There, he leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly. I sighed happily into him, and returned the kiss just as lovingly, feeling my insides wake up with a jolt. His lips always do things to me that always surprise me.

Our kiss was getting heated very quickly, so when Edward pulled away, I whimpered at the loss. "Edward…" I whined, and he chuckled. "I thought you wanted to go out for a walk along the beach, love." he teased me, and I growled at him. "Well, maybe that plan should change." I growled at him, and rubbed my aching lower half against his; he let out a loud moan.

Suddenly, I was sitting on the bed, and Edward was across the room at the open set of doors, his eyes darkened to a coal black. I looked up at him, startled at his reaction. "Edward?" I asked him uncertainly, wondering if I did something wrong. Edward held up a finger, indicating that he needed a moment. And then, he was back beside me, holding my hand in his lap.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, frowning. He shook his head, and smiled at me in apology. "You startled me, love. What you did was sudden, and I needed to get under control before I would attack you." he murmured, and I giggled. "Well maybe I wanted you to attack me, my husband." I teased him. His eyes darkened even more – if that was possible – and he growled. "You tempt me too much love." he muttered, and pounced.

After we had made love, we laid side by side on our bed under the covers, cuddled into each other with content, dreamy smiles on our faces. "Amazing as always." I murmured, nuzzling my nose in his chest. He hummed in agreement, and rested his hand on my little bump, where our twin babies rested.

Two kicks had Edward chuckling. "The babies are happy to feel their daddy." I stated, and looked up at him to see his golden eyes looking lovingly down at me. "And their daddy is happy to feel them, awake and healthy." Edward replied, bending down to kiss my forehead and bury his face in my knotted hair.

Soon, we got out of bed and redressed; he was adamant about taking me out for a walk along the beach. After redressing and him putting a light layer of sunscreen on me – "You're still human and I'm not going to let my new wife become a lobster on her honeymoon," he commented when I eyed the sunscreen – and after taking some water bottles with us, we left our house.

The sand felt warm beneath my human feet, while my skin sparkled dimly in the sunlight, paling in comparison to Edward's sparkling form. "You are absolutely breathtaking, my sweet." he purred, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my dimly sparkling hand that he held in his. I giggled, and could feel my cheeks grow warm in embarrassment. _That's one trait I won't miss._ I thought grumpily to myself, but stopped when I heard Edward sigh sadly.

"On the contrary, that's one trait I'll miss a lot." Edward commented, and I looked up at him to see his staring down at me somberly. "Really?" I mumbled, and he chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes, very much so." "What else would you miss?" I asked him, biting my lip and pulling us to a stop. A small thrill went through me when I realized that with my body slowly changing, I could finally pull the unstoppable vampire that is my husband, to a stop.

He had once again chuckled at my silly thoughts, but it stopped when he sighed once more.

"I'll miss those beautiful brown eyes that hold so many emotions." he murmured, and brought a hand up to my cheek. "But, they won't be gone forever." I reprimanded him gently, and thought back to the finish that I saw of us and our two children, playing in the meadow; I focused on the part of how our son who had my brown eyes. He smiled at the vision, and it looked like his golden eyes grew watery with tears that would never fall.

"I'll never grow tired of watching that." he commented, and I chuckled. "What else?" I asked him, and he smirked down at me. "I surely will miss your human hormones." he said, and I had to laugh out loud at that. "I thought you _wouldn't_ miss those." I teased, and Edward shook his head. "Not really, love. Your emotions always took me by surprise, especially when we would have one of our… _sessions_." he replied, and I giggled, blushing once more.

"There's one thing that I will miss the most." he murmured, his face scrunching up into a solemn expression. Edward lifted his hand then, and rested it gently against the left side of my chest, right by my heart. I frowned, knowing that that was something he loved a lot. "This," he began quietly, and looked down at me. "Is something that I always looked for everyday. I would always listen to it, either race in excitement or fear, or slow down in peace. Every day and night, this is what kept me going. I'm so attuned to it, that it might take me a while to no longer hear it when you become like me." he continued, a smirk playing on his light pink lips.

I stepped closer to him, and rested my head against his chest, letting the small tears fall. He knew that what he had said affected me, and just held me, stroking my hair. "Damn hormones." I muttered, and Edward laughed. "I made you cry, and you're not blaming me." he muttered, shaking his head against my own. "No, I'll never blame you for being honest with me." I replied, and looked up into his saddened golden eyes. "I know you'll miss my beating heart the most –" "But, I've learned to accept the fact that in return I get an eternity with you." he interrupted, and I now smiled up at him.

After our serious talk, we continued with our walk along the beach, keeping the conversation light and fun. We acted ridiculous and flirted with each other, chuckling and giggling while we caressed and touched one another. I was quickly becoming horny, and judging from the bulge that was building in his trunks, he was along the same line with me.

I skipped over to him, and throwing my arms around his neck, I kissed him with all of the love I could muster up. He returned the kiss just as hungrily, gripping me gently. He groaned when he felt my nipples harden beneath my dress and bikini top, and couldn't help himself by bringing me closer to his happy dick.

I giggled and managed to pull away. He looked stunned that I actually pulled away, and stared at me while I skipped away, singing a horrible tune of teasing.

I heard Edward growl from behind me, and then suddenly, I found myself on the ground, with my husband hovering over me. His black eyes stared down at me with a dangerous glint, which excited my heart into a frenzy.

Edward's smile was predatory, and he dove in to capture my lips in a heated kiss. His pianist fingers danced over my hypersensitive skin, where he had me mewling, groaning and withering under his touch. He knew what he was doing to me; he was teasing me like I had teased him earlier. _Payback is a bitch, love._ he taunted in his thoughts, where abruptly, he was up and gone, walking away from my form that still lied on the ground.

I let out a scream of protest and frustration, glaring at his retreating form when I heard him let out a merry chuckle. I sprung to my feet, and raced over to him. I yanked on his hand, and grabbed him into a searing kiss, devouring his lips in a lustful hunger that excited me further. He growled, and brought us gently down onto the ground once more, hovering over me. "Quit teasing me." I growled around our frenzied lips, and I bucked under him, rubbing my lower half against his.

"Ugh… Bella…" he moaned, and bucked back.

"Please…! Take me!" I hissed, groaning when he palmed my clothed breast.

I heard the sound of my dress being torn off, where after that, my bikini was ripped off as well. In my impatience, I ripped his shirt apart like he had done with me dress, and he smirked as he watched me rip it off of him. He then slipped his trunks off, where we were finally naked.

I cried out when he dove into my neck and kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. "Edward…!" I moaned, clawing at his back. Edward growled, nibbling on my skin while his hand that was cupping my breast, teased my pebbled nipple into oblivion.

"Oh god… Please… Just fuck... oh!" I yelped when he was finally buried inside me. He chuckled at my rambling nonsense, but groaned when I leaned up and bit into his neck. "Bella!" he growled, and began the rhythm that I've been craving for. We continued thrusting into each other, needing the connection and the feel that has been nagging at us ever since we left the home for the walk.

Soon, we reached our climaxes and let got with a blinding force that I still shook as I came down from my high.

Our panted breaths mingled with one another while we lay together in the sand, spent from our lovemaking. Edward sat up, pulling me slowly with him. I sat beside him, resting my head against his shoulder. "That was…" I trailed off in awe, still under the daze that settled over me after we had made love. "Yeah." Edward finished when I couldn't find the right words. I looked up at him, and saw that he was looking out over the water, a dreamy smile on his beautiful face.

"Thank you." I whispered, and kissed his shoulder. He turned, and looked down at me. "You're welcome, my beautiful wife." he purred, and leaning down, he kissed me once more, caressing my dimly sparkling cheek.

When he leaned away, my stomach rumbled, and we listened to our babies' thoughts who were screaming for food. "Seems like the twins and their mommy need some food." Edward teased us, and I laughed. "Yes, we do. Maybe we should go back to the house, so I can wash off the sand." I told him, and looked over my shoulder at my back that was covered in sand.

He looked at my back as well, and chuckled. "Alright then, love. Let's go back." he said, and then stood up, not abashed to show himself off in all of his naked glory. I looked around us, and found our pile of clothing, only to see something that made me giggle. "What is it?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Looks like the only good thing to put on, is your trunks." I told him in giggles, holding up his good trunks, and then the shredded remains that was my swimsuit, dress and his shirt. Edward walked over to me, and crouched, inspecting our clothing along with me. And then, he laughed along. "Well, we'll just have to walk back naked, I guess." he said coyly, waggling his bronze eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh at how hot and ridiculous he looked when he did that, and stood slowly to my feet, holding a hand over my stomach as I did so. "You're lucky we're alone on this island." I remarked, and then began walking away from him. He caught up with me, swooping in to lift me off of my feet.

"Hey!" I yelped, giggling. "No more walking for you, my naughty wife. Your swaying hips and ass tempt me too much." he growled heavily, and I couldn't help but let out a low moan at how his words affected my hormonal body.

Once we reached the house, he kicked open the door with his foot, and raced us to a spacious bathroom that was attached to our master suite. He set me down on my feet, and kissed my lips for a peck. Then, Edward stepped away and patted my bum, nudging me in the direction of the shower. "Go on and have a shower, love. I'll whip up something for you and the babies." he purred, before he disappeared.

I showered quickly, wanting to be beside him without having us separated for a long period of time. I then styled my hair into a braid and got dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of short-shorts that fitted comfortably under my baby bump.

Before I left the bedroom to rejoin my husband, I stopped in front of a floor length mirror, and caught a glimpse of how I looked. Slowly, I shuffled up to the mirror, and looked at myself. My hair that was wet and shiny, hung down against my back, ending just at my lower back. I haven't cut it in a long time, because I knew that Edward loved my hair long. But, at this length, it was becoming ridiculous for me to manage it.

Moving on, I noticed that my face – once hollow and narrowed – was becoming slightly fuller. My cheeks were full and colored in a light pink after just stepping out of a hot shower. My eyes were rounder and brighter, exerting a happy sparkle. My lips were swollen, plump and red, from the nibbling and hungry kisses from my husband. Going onto my neck, I noticed several light marks that Edward had made – love bites, but at the same time, not, considering he is a vampire and I'm still partially human.

Then, I moved onto the rest of my body. My shoulders, still narrow, were hunched back in order to maintain the balance within my body, to support my pregnant stomach. My breasts were also growing in size, where they were probably storing its natural supply that any regular women would produce for her baby – breast milk. Thing is if my babies are partially human, and partially vampire, does that mean would they really need my breast milk? It was probably a bridge I would cross when I would get there.

Either way, my larger breasts made Edward happy.

And, past my growing chest, was my stomach, holding our miracle babies inside. It was larger now, than it had been just days ago. Our twins were growing at a fast rate, and I was a little curious as to when our babies will arrive. I know that this isn't a regular, typical pregnancy – I mean, hello! My husband is a vampire, we are having hybrid twins, and I am developing into a vampire myself all at the same time – but maybe I should ask when my due date will arrive.

My legs, once twigs, were growing slightly into fuller thighs, but thankfully since I was turning into a vampire as well, I am able to have a still curvy-fit body that made me feel beautiful.

"You're always beautiful in every sense." Edward's soft voice had me turning around to see him leaning against the doorframe. I blushed in embarrassment, ashamed that he heard my thoughts. He stepped into our room, and stood behind me, looking at us in the mirror. "I'm still surprised that you don't see yourself the way that I do." Edward murmured into my ear, nibbling on it. I let out a quiet moan from the way his tongue traced the outline of my ear, but he pulled back and whispered my name.

I opened my eyes that had closed, and saw him staring at me in the mirror with an intense look that sent my heart fluttering into a rapid frenzy.

"Do you see the way I see you every day, my sweet Bella?" he asked in a quiet voice, and through his thoughts, he replayed so many memories of our past before this day, of how I looked in his eyes. I was astounded at how I looked in his eyes, of how he saw me in every which way.

"This is how I see you. Your beautiful smile, your gorgeous brown eyes, your flowing long hair that shines, your adorable ears and nose, your elegant long neck, your supple breasts, your protruding stomach that signifies our babies' reality, your long legs that go on for miles, your cute little feet and toes – everything about you draws me in, my dear sweet wife. You ring with clarity of beauty, and all women are envious of it. They wish they could be like you." he purred to me, and I could feel tears falling from my eyes at the sweet words he was saying to me.

"Now, my emotional angel," he began, smiling brightly when he get a rousing laugh out of me. Just what he wanted out of me.

"I believe it's time to feed you and our little monsters." he murmured just as my stomach and our twins grumbled out loud in protest for food. I nodded my head, wiping the tears away with the balls of my hands, and let him lead me out of the bedroom.

Before we entered the kitchen, I stopped him in the hallway by pushing him against the wall.

I leaned up, kissed his mouth, and whispered, "Thank you. You're the most wonderful man in the world, and I'm so lucky that I get to call you my own."

He chuckled, and mumbled right back, "You're welcome love. And, I'm the lucky one to call you my own."

Our honeymoon was off on the right start, and I couldn't wait for it to continue.

* * *

**A/N: Short-ish chapter, I know. I'm absolutely sorry that it took me well over a month just to get **_**this**_** out for you to enjoy. But, I've been so busy with school, college and other crap that I lost the will to finish the chapter anytime sooner than this.**

**But, after seeing the Breaking Down movie, I was able to get my inspiration back. :D**

**And, I'll just say that even though they got a thing or two wrong in the movie, I was overall pleased with it, and I can't wait to see the second part, where Bella's a vampire!**

**Now, I know I deserve to be shouted at for my lack of updating, but I beg of you, a review would be greatly appreciated. **

**My original plan for **_**many**_** honeymoon chapters, might change because I'm getting really excited to bring in some more drama and fun to the plot. But, I'll try my damned best in dragging out the honeymoon for as long as I can.**

**And, with that, I'll stop rambling and end this AN.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	31. A Shopping Day

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXI~**

"Bella_aaa!_" I couldn't help but giggle at the sound of my husband's moan.

It's been a few days since we've arrived at Isle Esme for our honeymoon, and it's been the best few days. No interruptions from pestering pixies and nosy brothers and fathers. No time-consuming hours being spent inside a school filled with resenting teachers and tedious tests. The worries of a vengeful vampire and her deadly army, a psychotic wizard who's obsessed with you, and the looming sword of a vampire royalty who is waiting for your transformation, has slid off of our shoulders.

We can just be Edward and Bella – newlyweds and expecting parents in who knows how many months or weeks.

At the moment, Edward and I were on the couch in the living room, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Truthfully, we were just that. But, I was teasing my husband by rubbing my aching lower half against his, and right when he would get close to ripping my clothes off, I would pull back and deny him of his fun.

"Love, please… You're killing… me!" he growled while I kept my game going.

"Am I?" I asked him innocently, looking like I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing to him, when really I knew how this affected him.

He snarled, and suddenly, I found myself on my back. His dark eyes held a predatory gleam, and his mouth was set into a smirk. "Time for me to have my fun." Edward whispered silkily. I giggled, blushing and smiling up at him. He dove in and kissed my lips with a fire and he teased me just as I had teased him not long ago.

Abruptly, a doorbell was heard from behind us. "Ignore it." I growled possessively when I saw that he was going to get it, and wove my fingers through his hair to keep him where I wanted him. He nodded, and wound his arms around me, his hands splayed openly across my back, and pressed me closer to his hard body where I could feel how aroused he was.

The doorbell sounded once more, and Edward sighed heavily into me. "I have to get it, love." he said to me around our lips, but I made a noise of protest. He gave in once more, unable to separate himself from me. I hitched a leg around his hip, bringing ourselves closer than we were before. He moaned into my mouth, digging a hand into my wild hair as he did so.

When the doorbell rang for a third time, we both snarled in annoyance, and pulled away. "Damn it. Who is it?" I hissed, disentangling myself from my husband unhappily. Their thoughts were spoken in a different language, so I had no idea who they were. Edward read their thoughts, and sighed, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"It's the hired cleaning crew of the island, love. They're here to clean up the… _mess_ we created last night in our suite." Edward told me where I couldn't help but blush as I remembered what happened last night, and how… _destructive_ we were.

He stood, and taking my hand, he led me to the front door where he opened it to reveal two people.

One of them was a short, stout man with graying black hair, weathered dark skin, dark eyes, and dressed up in crisp white clothing. The other was a tall, lean woman with straight ebony black hair, dark skin, a pretty face and wide dark eyes. She too was dressed up in crisp white clothing.

Edward spoke to them in their language, keeping me close to his side. The stout man spoke back to him, pointed to himself and said his name; it sounded like Gustave. Then, he looked over at the tall woman, and gestured in front of him while saying something. The woman looked between the two of us – her wide eyes lingering on Edward a little longer than on me – and in a quiet, shaken voice, she said her name – it sounded like Kaure.

Edward greeted them with a breezy smile, said his name, and then gestured to me, and it sounded like he was telling them my name and that I was his wife. Kaure looked even more frightened after hearing this, and looked back over at me. I couldn't help but be a little unnerved at her petrified gaze; her thoughts held the tone of panic and utter fear. I shifted nervously on my feet, while noting that our twins were kicking frantically against my stomach. I lifted a hand, and rested it against my stomach, in hopes that it would calm them down.

Kaure followed my movements, and gasped loudly when she saw my engorged belly. I looked up at Edward, wondering what was wrong, but he wasn't looking at me. His hardened gaze was transfixed on the frightened cleaner, while his hand that was holding mine moved to cover the one on my stomach. Edward hissed something to her, and then looked over at Gustave before he said something in a softer tone, and then turned.

Keeping me in front of him, he guided the workers down the hallway after us to our bedroom, and after opening the door, he showed them the feathery and wooden-massacred room. Gustave and Kaure looked surprised, but after Edward instructed them something in their language, we left them there, with Edward guiding me back to the living room.

Once we were out of their hearing range, I looked up at him worriedly. "Why did she look so terrified? And, she looked so scared when she saw my stomach." I asked him while he made me sit between his legs in the armchair he chose to sit down in. Edward at first didn't answer my question; instead, he focused on calming down our babies that were still kicking me.

Finally, when they stopped, my husband sighed. "She knows what I could be." Edward whispered, and I gasped. "What?" I asked him, surprised. "She's heard legends of my kind around here, and thinks that I'm holding you hostage here. And, once she saw your pregnant stomach, she went to legends of how my kind would seduce pretty women, just to get them pregnant with our "demon spawn" and that once they are born, the mothers of them would be killed during childbirth." Edward continued, where I couldn't help but release a few tears.

"You don't believe her, do you?" I whispered to him, and he looked up at me with a shake of his head. "Of course not, love. First of all, they're just legends. I know for sure that our babies are not killing you. And they're certainly not demon spawn. She's just worried, that's all." he murmured. He reached up and wiped away some of the tears that had fallen.

"She's not going to tell anybody about us being here, right?" I asked him, an irrational fear of her spilling our secret to someone, building up from within me. "No. She's too scared that she thinks if she tells someone, I'll hunt her down and kill her. Plus, she thinks that no one will believe a word she says." he replied, and I let out a relieved sigh.

"So, what would you like to do today once they are done cleaning?" Edward asked me. I pondered about this, before coming up with an answer. "Is it possible for us to go into town today? I would really love to buy some things for our family." I suggested. Edward hummed, looking up at the ceiling in thought as he did so.

"I don't know love. I'll have to call Alice and see what she says to your idea." Edward answered, and I smiled.

We sat there, talking about nothing and sharing sweet kisses while Kaure and Gustave worked on cleaning up our bedroom. Whenever she would be walking back and forth, her dark eyes would wander over to where we sat. I could feel her gaze on us, yet I didn't stray my eyes from my gorgeous husband.

Finally, after an hour of them constantly walking back and forth, they were done. Edward thanked them and paid them, while I walked into the bedroom to see how they did. The wooden bed frame of the beautiful bed was gone, along with most of the pillows since Edward had destroyed most of them. Other than that, the room was in good shape.

I walked over to the mirror that was full-length, and lifted my shirt to look at my protruding pregnant stomach. It was still large and growing, where I could see the faintest stretch marks beginning to form just under my belly.

I caressed my belly, smiling when I felt one of the twins kicking the spot.

Suddenly, I heard angry hisses in a foreign language, and looked up to see Kaure storming into the bedroom, with Gustave and Edward coming in behind her. I stumbled back from the fuming thin woman, and all three stopped. Edward hissed at her angrily in their language, while Gustave looked embarrassed at Kaure's behavior.

Kaure growled angrily back at Edward, and I felt an overwhelming urge to scream at the woman who was snipping at my husband like he was some awful creature.

Edward glared at her for one moment, and Kaure murmured something to him pleadingly, staring at him with big, begging eyes. Edward looked between her, Gustave, and me, his eyes wary like he was debating about something. Eventually he sighed, and looked over at me.

"Kaure is worried about you and your health, my angel. She is pleading with me to touch your stomach, and she refuses to leave until her wish is granted. But, she says that if I allow this, she won't bother us anymore." Edward explained to me, looking exhausted, as if this whole argument between him and this foreign woman was draining him of life.

I looked between him, and the two foreign cleaners, before nodding my head. I would be almost willing to do anything just so as long this strange woman could stop bombarding my husband with her legends and worries.

She looked relieved once she saw that I agreed, and nodded her head in thanks towards Edward and I.

I stepped towards her cautiously, while our babies were voicing their confusion in their minds. _Momma, Daddy, who is this lady? _our daughter asked us. I raised a hand to the side of my stomach, and rubbed small circles on the spot in hopes that she would be relaxed and not freak out and showcase one of her many talents to this woman.

Kaure tentatively lifted her small hand, and placed it lightly on my stomach. She stared at it, as if expecting a monster to jump out and chomp off her hand like it was a ravenous beast seeking out blood. I rolled my eyes at my imaginative comparison to how nervous she was acting, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see my husband smirking as he listened to my thoughts.

One of our children decided to kick at her hand at the moment, and she jumped back, startled. Edward looked at her, worried that she would freak out now. Gustave looked shocked at her reaction, while I took two steps back. She held her hand in awe, and stared at me with surprised dark eyes, while she muttered something in her foreign tongue.

Edward said something back to her, harsh and fast, glaring at her.

She looked between him and me, and then said something that froze my husband.

"_Sinto uma grande morte dela. Isso vai matá-la. Espero que você esteja feliz esse monstro."_

Then, Kaure turned and hurried away, squeezing past my husband and Gustave, and minutes later, I heard the sound of the front door opening then slamming shut the next. Gustave murmured something to Edward with an apologetic look on his face, and then he left as well.

I looked up worriedly at my frozen husband who seemed to be still in a shell shock state at whatever Kaure said to him. "Edward?" I asked him, frowning. The sound of my concerned voice was enough to shake him from his still state, and he looked over at me. Something in his eyes… They looked haunted, and soulless. Empty. Frightened. Scared. Mortified.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked him, and walked over to stand close by his side. He gulped, and ran a hand over his face. "You're really worrying me here, honey." I murmured, and could feel tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

He led me over to what remained of the bed, and had me sit down on the edge of it, while he sat down behind me. He was rubbing my back, and I sighed. "I'm sorry, love. It was… just something Kaure said, that has me so scared for you." Edward muttered, and I looked over at him over my shoulder.

"I figured as much, sweetie. Now, tell me what she said." I begged of him. He pursed his lips, and was thinking it over in his head, before he gave in and took in a deep breath before exhaling noisily.

"She said that this pregnancy would result in your… death." he struggled to admit this bit of news to me.

I gasped, and looked at him in surprise. "You… You don't actually believe her… do you?" I asked him, the tears that were falling down slowly before, now falling faster than ever. Edward looked up at me, where it looked like if he had the ability to cry, he would be a bawling mess at this point. "I… I don't know love. I'm not sure." "But, Edward… No, this won't kill me. You can't possibly believe her!" I cried, and buried myself deep into his chest, sobbing heavily. He cradled me, sobbing tearlessly along with me, and rocked me as we cried together.

When I thought that I ran out of tears to let go of, I looked up at him, and placed my hands on either side of his face. "You listen to me, and listen to me good." I began fiercely, looking him straight in his dark, sorrowed eyes. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Die. These babies are going to be born healthy and happy, because they have an amazing family. Two grandpas, two grandmas, two uncles, two aunts, and a loving father and mother. Carlisle would never let me down while giving birth to them – _you _won't let me die. I'm not going anywhere; once these babies are born, I'm going to be just like you. It's going to take a lot just to get rid of me, and I'm not going to be get rid of so easily. Just because some foreign lady from a different country thinks that I'm going to die, does not mean I will.

"We have the best doctor looking after me, and the best family to be there for us. You got to have more faith in us, in our family." I paused to kiss his lips. He kissed me back ferociously, where his hands gripped me to his hard body tightly. I let him have his way with me, where we made love once more.

When we were finished, we lied on the bed beside each other, content smiles on our faces.

"Sweetheart," my husband called, and I looked over to find him turned on his side with his head propped up by his hand under his strong chin. He was staring down at me with apologetic, yet tender eyes. "I'm sorry that I actually believed Kaure. I was worried at the idea of losing you. You're the most important person in my existence, and seeing the legends being played out in her mind, it terrified me even more than ever. But, after your speech, I know that I'll let anything happen to you. So, thank you for bringing me back." he murmured, and bent down, kissing my forehead.

I smiled brightly up at him, and touched his messy hair.

"Do you still want to go into town today?" he asked me after we laid there in silence. I nodded my head, and he chuckled at how excited I looked. "Alright, my love. How about you go get dressed while I go and call Alice, and see if it'll be okay for us to go." He suggested to me, sitting up fully now. I sat up as well, and kissed his lips once more. "Thank you, honey. I love you." I murmured to him, and he murmured that he loved me back.

After that, I had gotten out of the bed and went to go get dressed. I chose a light blue halter dress that was soft, and it ended just a little before my knees began. It was low cut and showed off my larger chest, and it wouldn't have fit if I hadn't asked the twins to disappear because I wanted to wear this today. I also decided to wear some blue suede wedges that weren't ridiculously high, and after tying my hair into a high ponytail and added a light dusting of makeup, I was ready.

I exited the bedroom, to find my Edward sitting on the bed, dressed in a dark navy blue polo shirt with khaki shorts and wearing some flip flops, while on the phone with Alice. _"I can't believe that you two destroyed the bedroom last night. It's so unlikely of you to destroy rooms anymore." _I heard Alice's chastising before I could exit the bathroom. Edward rolled his eyes, while I giggled.

"Alice, I was only calling to ask if it was alright for Bella and me to go into town today – you know, in case the sun decides to show up…" Edward trailed off, being cut off by Alice's scoff. _"Of course it's alright. I see nothing going wrong. It's cloudy on the mainland tonight, because they're predicting rain later on. Oh, and Bella, get me that dress in violet." _Alice said to Edward, before she abruptly hung up on him.

Edward and I stared at the phone, shaking our heads.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

"So, what would you like to get while we're on the main land, my wife?" Edward asked over the roaring sound of the waves crashing against our boat. We had just left Isle Esme, and we were on our way to the main land. And, from where we were right now, I could see a large mass of clouds hovering over the main land, while Edward and I sparkled as he drove the boat.

"Mostly souvenirs for our families." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "At least we know what to get Alice." Edward muttered, and I chuckled, remembering her request from the phone call. "She'll be the easy one. It's the others I'm worried about." I told him truthfully, and he let one hand stray from the wheel to grab mine, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You'll find the perfect gifts for them when you see them, my dear." he told me, and I smiled.

Soon, we reached the docks that were covered with boats. And, thankfully, the clouds above us stopped us from sparkling. Once he parked the boat, he helped me onto the docks, keeping me steady on my feet. From there, we began wandering the streets, just looking in the windows of the little shops that had trinkets.

"Ooh! Look, those all look so pretty." I gushed, pulling Edward to a stop in front of a little store that had jewelry. One necklace on display looked like it was a small choker, with stone flowers in different colors – such as oranges, whites, light yellows, and some browns. Then, there was a pink orchid necklace. Next to the two necklaces was a bracelet that had 3 beads arranged in a pattern – black, white and then pink. And then, next to the bracelet, was a pairing of earrings that were large and circular, with flowers designed into the earrings.

"Do you like those?" Edward asked me, and I nodded my head. "I think the necklaces are perfect for Esme and Rosalie, and the bracelet and earrings are great for Renee." I told him. "Then, how about we buy them?" he asked me, and I smiled brightly, nodding my head enthusiastically. He led me into the store, where I noticed two young women were looking at the jewelry while a bored looking young teenage girl was standing behind the counter.

They looked up when we entered, where the two young women giggled girlishly at the sight of my handsome husband. Their thoughts were in their foreign language, but I knew that their thoughts were not innocent judging by the bedroom eyes they had going while staring at Edward. I growled lowly at them, and clutched Edward's arm, resting my head against his shoulders.

Edward reached over to squeeze my hand reassuringly, while we went to talk to the cashier. He spoke to them in their language, while he gestured to the jewelry in the window. She shrugged, and went around the counter towards the window, to get the jewelry.

The women wouldn't stop looking at Edward; they still giggled, and were looking over at him with lustful eyes. Growling even more, I slipped my arm around his waist. _Darling, don't worry about them. I only have eyes for one woman, and that's you._ Edward murmured to me in his mind, and I looked up at him, to see him smirking while his eyes had darkened. _I know, but I'm just getting tired of their giggling and them staring at you._ I whined to him in my thoughts, and jutted my bottom lip out in a heavy pout.

His groaned quietly, and said back in his thoughts, _You know what that bottom lip does to me._ I looked down discretely, and could see the bulge in his shorts. I giggled, and looked up at him underneath my lashes. He growled under his breath, and ducked down, diving into my neck. _You little vixen. _He thought, and nipped at my neck. I giggled and squealed quietly, and was pleased to see that the two women looked disappointed at seeing Edward's open display of affection towards me.

_That's right, bitches; he's __mine__ so back off._ I thought to myself, but blushed because I heard Edward's soft chuckle behind me.

The cashier came back with all of the jewelry I wanted to buy for our family members, and spoke to Edward, more than likely telling him the price for it all. He murmured something right back, and handed her a handful of cash that they used; I stared at him wide-eyed. Since when did he get that kind of currency?

She bagged it, thanked him for the money – I think – and then we left the store. "I don't remember you getting the kind of money they use here…" I muttered to him while we walked down the streets. I felt him shrug – he was walking behind me with his arms still around me – and he mumbled, "I might've got it last night when you fell asleep."

"Little sneak." I grumbled, and he snickered.

We continued to window shop, not really finding anything else at the moment. But, that didn't last for long.

I gasped at the sight of the gorgeous dresses that sat in front of the window a little dress and beach shop. "What?" Edward asked worriedly, thinking was something wrong. "I think I found the dress Alice wanted." I told him, while pointing at the window. It was a flapper dress I believe, that was violet, short, and had a circular design on one of the breasts. It fitted perfectly to Alice's girly style.

Edward chuckled, and nodded his messy head. "That does work for Alice." he said. "Oh, and look at those dresses next to it." I continued, pointing to the other dresses – four to be exact. One of them was a halter dress that was white with pretty red flower designs. The dress next to that one was a halter style that was pink, short, and had pretty Hawaiian flowers over it. Next to the pink dress, was a light purple halter maxi dress, that I knew that a certain someone would love. And, the last dress that sat in the window was a halter maxi dress that had black, blue flowers there was white behind the blue flowers.

I knew which dress would work well with who.

Edward smiled down at me, hearing my thoughts of who I wanted to buy those dresses for. "Alright, let's get them, honey." he murmured into my ear, kissing it and causing me to giggle. He took me by the hand once again, and led me into the store. No one was really in there right now, except for a bored male cashier. I wonder why there was a guy at the cash register, but I wasn't going to look into it.

He looked up when we entered, and asked us something in the foreign language – or at least, me. His dark eyes were focused solely on me, ignoring Edward. I blushed, and hid somewhat behind my husband, who was glaring at him. Since I couldn't understand his language, I had no idea what he was thinking about in his head; but I knew for sure that my snarling husband did, judging from the way he snapped at him and pointed to the dresses in the window. The cashier seemed unfazed by Edward's aggressive behavior, and he walked away to get our dresses.

"I'm guessing I don't want to know what he was thinking about, right?" I asked Edward uncertainly, looking up at him; he was still glaring at the cashier. Edward sighed heavily, and looked down at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "He was thinking about you – minus some clothes…" Edward trailed off while I blushed deeply. "Oh." was all I mumbled.

My husband wrapped his hands around my hips possessively, and snatched my lips into a heated kiss. I was a little shocked that he would be so open about this, but I wasn't about to complain any time soon. I threw my arms around his neck, and put as much hunger and lust into the kiss, showing him that he was the only man I wanted, not some foreign cashier in a little boutique.

We were still kissing when the cashier came back with the dresses. He stood there, impatiently might I add, while Edward groped me in public. I had to pull away in order to get a breath of air, and giggled and squealed when Edward's large hand came down to my ass and squeezed it, a sultry smirk on his beautiful face. He was just rubbing it in the cashier's face that I was his and no one else's.

I loved it when he got jealous for once.

We turned back to the man, and he grudgingly told Edward the price, which he handed over with a large smug grin. After the cashier bagged our purchases and handed them to Edward, he muttered in his language what sounded like goodbye. Edward's hand stayed planted on my ass while we walked out of the shop, carrying our newest items.

I let out a laugh when we exited. "What?" my husband asked me while I snorted. "It doesn't feel nice when you have someone staring at somebody that is obviously married to you, now does it?" I asked him teasingly, and he scowled over his shoulder, back in the direction of the shop.

"I believe I finally understand your jealousy towards other women who ogle me, my angel." Edward grumbled, once again making me laugh.

My stomach rumbled, causing the both of us to look down at it. "Sounds like you three are hungry for some lunch." Edward murmured, smiling warmly down at my reddened face.

"Let's go to a café and take a break from shopping." he suggested, and with his arm wrapped around my waist, we continued walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the chapter for y'all. I wanted to get something out soon, that has a bit of drama from Kaure, and then just a little bit of Jealous Belward.**

**Can't ramble on too much right now; I'm about to get ready for school, so I'll keep this short.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, and bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

***By the way, Kaure spoke in Portuguese in this chapter. I don't know if that was correct, as I don't know what language folks speak in Rio de Janeiro. So, if the language is wrong, then I deeply apologize.***


	32. Bliss

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXII~**

We were able to find a little café that was quaint, and after having Edward read the minds of the locals who were inside, he said that the food isn't too bad. So, he guided me inside the café, where he led me to a table while I watched the locals inside. They were happy, and laughing, as if everyone in here knew one another. I found it somewhat homey, as it kind of reminded me vaguely of the diner back home, and of how the wolf pack would get together and be so loud.

After helping me sit down close to his chair, Edward took his place beside me, resting a hand on top of my stomach while he played with my hair in his other hand. "You're homesick." he noted, and I looked up at him, hoping that he wasn't sad. But, his expression was unreadable.

"A little. But, I don't want to leave anytime soon." I replied softly, smiling up at him. He chuckled, reading my thoughts which were focused back to last night.

A young, beautiful girl with dark skin, ebony long shiny black hair, and a pretty face, walked up to our table, a note pad in her hand. She must work here at the café.

She said something in her language, a small smile on her face. Edward looked up, and spoke back to her, telling her something in their language. She nodded her head, replied back to Edward, and then left us. "Please tell me she wasn't thinking of you in a way that makes me want to strangle her…" I grumbled when I saw that his grin was still there. Of course, if she did, he wouldn't be grinning.

Edward shook his head, and tapped my nose lightly with the tip of his finger. "Silly girl. She wasn't thinking anything of the likes. She thinks we make a beautiful couple, where she reminded of her own love that helps her run this café." Edward reassured me, a smirk on his face while I could feel myself grow warm with embarrassment.

"Oh."

Before I could say anymore, the waitress returned with a glass that had a bright pink drink in it. She set it down in front of me, and then spoke in her language once more, looking at Edward this time. I think she figured out that I didn't know how to speak in their language. Edward replied to her, and after she nodded, she walked off.

"What is this?" I asked him, eyeing the drink with skepticism. "Oh, you're being a little paranoid, love. It's just a simple fruit smoothie that I thought you would enjoy." he told me, laughing at how I was looking at the drink like it had poison in it. I grabbed the drink, really thirsty and curious as to what this smoothie could be made out of it.

I took a sip, and immediately found out what it was made out of it. "Strawberries, banana, some mango, and kiwi." I told him, giggling at the fruitiness and how wonderful it tasted. Edward chuckled at how excited and happy I looked to drink it, and kissed my cheek.

The waitress returned with some sweet looking food, placed it in front of me, and after smiling, she left us.

Our lunch – or really just a very sweet snack – went by quickly because I had ate the delicious sweet looking treat in front of me quickly, while I had downed the smoothie quickly. Afterwards, Edward left some money for the waitress, and helping me up, he guided me out of the café. "I'm sorry about my craziness back there." I mumbled to him, ashamed of how I acted so paranoid and jealous when I needn't be.

Edward shook his head, and kissed my temple. "Darling, there's no need for you to apologize. I get that being in a place you've never been to before, and not understanding the language, that you might be a little wary of everything around us. But, I can reassure you that you can be calm here, and you're safe." he murmured to me, and I smiled up at him.

"How is it that you can put up with me and my ridiculous mood swings?" I asked him, and he chuckled. "Those mood swings are just a sign that tells me that these two little monsters are real." he whispered, and his hand went down to my pregnant stomach, where he rubbed a soft circle on the hard clothed skin.

Our babies greeted him in return, and I giggled.

"Come on, let's continue shopping for the little souvenirs for our family." Edward suggested, and leading me by the hand, we walked down the street to continue our day out.

We were able to find little gifts for everyone – one gift or more in some cases. I was happy that we were able to find all of these little gifts, and even find one or two things for ourselves that would satisfy us for the rest of our honeymoon. Our arms were weighed down by the bags, but after combining some of the smaller bags with the larger ones, our load was lessened.

While we were walking on the cobblestoned streets, heading back to the boat that would let us return to the island, I noticed that the skies were covered with darkened clouds that seemed heavy with rain. "Looks like it's about to rain here." I commented; Edward looked up, and nodded his head.

"Good thing I brought an umbrella with us in the boat." he told me, and I smiled. "Edward?" I asked him, thinking about something that we haven't done yet. "Yes sweetheart?" he asked me just as we turned into the entrance of the place that held boats. "Do you think we can do one last shopping trip before we leave today?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip.

He brought his cold hand up to my face, and using his thumb, he gently pulled the lip away from my gnawing teeth. "Of course, my lovely wife. May I ask if what you want to shop for? Did you forget to buy something for someone?" he asked me while he guided us through the milling crowds of boat captains.

I took one of his hands, and placed it lightly on my stomach over mine. "I was hoping we could do a little shopping for the twins. I know that we haven't done any shopping for them back home, and I know that you said we could wait until we returned, but I kind of want to get some island mementos for them." I offered. We reached our boat, and at first, Edward didn't answer. Instead, he took all of our bags and put them in our boat securely, and then returned to my side with an umbrella.

"Love, if you want to do some shopping for them now, then we can do so." he told me reassuringly once he saw the frayed look of nervousness on my face once he was standing beside me again. I squealed and ever so carefully, I hopped up onto the tips of my toes and throwing my arms around his neck, I kissed his lips soundly. "You're the sweetest husband to ever walk the face of this earth." I murmured to him, and pulled back to stare up into his darkening yet sparkling amber eyes.

With that, he led us back into town to any baby shops.

We found one that had little island related outfits, island related toys, and other little baby items that had me pulling my willing husband inside behind me. I could see young parents inside, holding their new babies while they looked at some of the clothes. I also saw one large family that had multiple young children scattered around the parents who were looking for clothes for their newest addition.

The storekeeper, an aged native with graying long hair, greeted us with a warm smile and a happy welcoming message in their language. Edward replied back to her, waving her off nicely. The woman nodded, smiled at me, and then walked off. "Did she want to help us in finding something?" I asked my husband, and he nodded his head.

After that, we began looking through the clothes, first looking for our daughter. We found adorable dresses that had flower designs, as well as some shirts that had pretty birds and cute little animals on them. We also found some little sandals that would be perfect for her little feet, along with some sneakers, socks, and little booties that I loved so much. And soon, we found some clothes for our son – shirts, shorts, socks, sandals, sneakers, and some swim trunks.

We decided that when we would get back, we would get some baby toys, bibs, their furniture and some more clothes.

Once we were done with that, Edward decided that he would go up front and pay for all of our purchases, while I could browse some more if I wanted to. I agreed, and let him go up there by himself while I busied myself by looking at some of the baby clothes.

Abruptly, I heard a high pitched giggle coming from below me, and turned just in time to see a little young toddler boy crawling over to me. He bumped his dark haired head into my leg, and he sat back, looking up at me with big dark eyes, curious about me. "Hello there, little guy. What are you doing over here?" I asked him in a coo, and with a hand over my stomach, I bent down slowly.

He tilted his head, not seeming to understand me. But, that was fine.

"You shouldn't stray too far from your family, little one. They might be worried or scared that you went missing from their side." I continued to coo at him. A grin that held only some little teeth, smiled up at me, and he giggled, clapping his hands. I smiled, and reaching out to him, I picked him up. He weighed only a few pounds, so when I stood up with him resting on my hip, he wasn't too heavy for me.

"I think you should get back to your family before they start to panic." I cooed at him, and saw him turn his head in the direction of the woman's voice – the woman and the man who had many little children running around. I began walking over to them, and saw that he had rested his head on my shoulder.

I stopped in front of the parents after dodging around the children who were skittering around. I tapped the man's shoulder, and he looked over, shocked to see that I had his son in my arms. I didn't know if he would understand my English, so instead I just held out his son for him. He smiled and took his son from me, kissing his son's forehead as well. He murmured something to me in a soft deep voice, nodding his head in a thankful manner. I didn't know what he said, but I nodded back and smiled as well.

Then, after waving goodbye to the little boy who was waving goodbye to me, I turned around to go in search of my husband.

I found him waiting for me at the front entrance, a bag in his hands. He was grinning crookedly at me, and when I was by his side, he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders, brought me into his side closely and kissed my temple. "That was a lovely thing you just did there, my wife. You're going to make an excellent mother." he murmured lovingly, and I giggled, basking in the warmth that was his love.

We walked back to the docks in the light rain, where Edward held the umbrella over our heads. He let me hold the umbrella as I stood on the docks while he quickly stowed the bags away in the boat. Then, turning back to me, he picked me up and hopped us back into the boat. Soon, we were skidding across the water, heading back to our island.

We reached it soon, where Edward picked me and zipped me into the house, and gently ordered me with a playful smirk to stay inside while he went to get our purchases from the boat. I walked over to the couch and sat down, just as the house phone that was on side table next to me, began ringing in a loud chirp.

"Hello?" I asked once I picked up the phone and answered the call. _"Hey Bella!" _Came Angela's high pitched voice. "Hi Angie. What's up?" I asked her, smiling when I heard her greet me. It might sound a little strange that I was talking to my best friend, even though she had been sucked into a plot by a delusion wizard, and I couldn't do anything to get her out of this plot to destroy my vampire family. But, even with all of that, she was still my best friend, and even though I had to act happy that I was hearing from her, I actually was glad to hear her talk.

"_Not much really. I just wanted to talk to my married best friend. So, how's the married life treating you?" _she asked me merrily, and I giggled. "It's treating me wonderfully – at least I'd say it is. Edward has to be the absolute best husband on this earth, Angie. You would not believe if I told you where he took us for our honeymoon." she asked me where he took me, and after I told her, she squealed and giggled, and we gossiped and gushed back and forth while I told her where we were.

"_Aww, that was awfully romantic of Edward to take you there." _she commented, and I chuckled. Edward entered the living room soon, so I could only assume that he was done carrying in all of the bags of clothes and trinkets that we purchased today. "Hey, listen Angie, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." I said to her, and heard her say goodbye to me soon.

"How did she get the number for our home here?" Edward asked me out of curiosity. I set the phone back on the receiver while I pondered about it, and when I couldn't come up with an answer, I frowned. "You know, I never asked how she got it." I mumbled, and he shrugged. "Maybe she wanted to call you, and asked Alice for the number or something." I suggested, and again he shrugged.

"Is it wrong that I feel like I shouldn't trust Angela anymore?" I asked him after we sat in silence for a moment. He walked over to where I sat, and after sitting down close beside me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders loosely. "Why do you ask that, my angel?" he asked me quietly, and I sighed. "Ever since Chase told us that his brother had a plan involving my human friends, I feel like now I shouldn't give them too much information about us. I mean, I just plain told her where you took us for our honeymoon, and I don't know if Rainer was even in the same room with her. What if she just called me because Rainer told her so he can find out where we're staying?" I offered worriedly, and he frowned.

"Well, we possibly can't know that, my dear. We can only hope that he wasn't, and that Angela does really miss you." he mumbled, and I let out a cry of distress. "Still, I just hope that I hadn't done something stupid –" "Isabella Marie Cullen, stop that right now." he growled, and I jumped to see his eyes darkened in anger.

"I… I'm sorry."

He sighed, and then wrapped his arms around my form firmly, and pulled me into his chest tightly. "Love, there's no need for you to apologize. I'm sorry I got angry. It's just, it seems like you still don't know how much it pains me to hear you degrading yourself. Nothing you ever do is stupid. You can't possibly know if Rainer was with Angela when she called, or if he forced her to call you just to find out your location. None of us know what he could possibly be doing now – not even Alice – because we don't know if he has his invisibility spell on him and our friends. So, please, never call any of your actions or yourself stupid." Edward explained to me gently.

I nodded, and nuzzled my nose into his chest, smiling when I heard the rumbling of what sounded like him purring beneath me. "Are you purring?" I asked him, giggling when he chuckled. "That I am. You can always evoke these reactions out of me, my wife." he murmured, and I sighed happily.

"So, how about we forget about this drama with Rainer and our friends, and move onto our evening together?" Edward offered, placing a hand under my chin and tilting my head back to look up into his warm amber eyes that made my insides tingle with warmth and love. "That sounds lovely. What did you have in mind?" I asked him, and he smirked. "What would you say to us going out back to the main land and go to a fancy restaurant where I can treat my wife to some decadent foods and dancing?"

I bit my lip in trying to bite back my instinctual remark of not wanting him to spend so much money on me, and the usual reply of not knowing how to dance without looking like a fool. I had already sucked up my once pride in not wanting to be treated like a frail woman, and instead be treated like a princess waited on hand and foot by her lover. Hell, I let him take me out whenever he wanted, buy me anything because I saw that they were tokens of love, and really, dancing isn't too bad just as long as I'm with him – pressed up against his cold body, feeling every contour that was his muscles and skin…

Just thinking about that certain factor had me shivering with delight.

"Cold, sweetheart?" my husband asked me teasingly; he read my thoughts, and knew exactly what I was thinking about. The cheater.

"No," I began, and smirked up at him while looking up at him underneath my lashes in hopes that I could convey how I was feeling at the moment; it worked because he let out a low moan that sounded strangled. "Quite the opposite, my love." I purred, and kissed his collarbone. "So, what do you say?" he asked me quickly, hoping that he could calm himself down before he would attack me.

I smiled, and looked up at him lovingly.

"I'd love to go out tonight with you, Edward. Thank you."

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

"I'm going to have to beat off every man tonight with a stick." Edward purred from behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist; one of his hands dangled downwards and rested lightly over my protruding pregnant stomach. I giggled, and replied, "The same goes for me with the women who will freely ogle you and wish to take you back to their beds."

He let out a loud laugh, and moved his head around to kiss my cheek loudly.

We were walking around the streets back on the main land, with the moon high above us. We had just recently left the island, dressed up in our nicest clothes that we had brought with us. Alice had called while I was debating between which dresses to wear, and told me to wear the lovely deep violet maxi dress that was built for pregnant mothers to be. There was a silver strip of swirly designs sewn underneath the bust area, as well there being a sheer layer over the skirt of the dress; I paired it with low heeled purple shoes.

Edward was shocked when he saw my dress, and I was just as equally surprised when I saw his outfit for the evening; a royal purple button down shirt with a sleek silver tie, paired with crisp black trousers and shiny black shoes.

And, after taking a boat ride filled with light, romantic kisses and gentle caresses from both of us, we reached the main land just as it was getting dark.

We wandering through the streets, enjoying the festive music and watching the natives dance freely. Soon, we stopped at a fancy restaurant that had a side patio with a lovely awning over it, and the patio was hanging over a sturdy ledge that looked out over to the waters. Couples and outgoing young people were walking in and out of the restaurant.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, Edward." I said in awe while he led me into the restaurant past some couples. "It may be – but since you're here, you outshine it." he purred, and I giggled, blushing from his compliment.

We reached the podium where the hostess stood. She was a dark skinned young woman with sleek ebony hair pulled into a French twist. She looked up at us, and smiled a small smile, her dark eyes shining with what looked like longing. I didn't know if that should be a good sign or bad sign, but judging from the way Edward was still holding me in his arms in a relaxed stated, I knew that her thoughts had to be harmless.

She spoke quietly in a rich voice, and Edward replied, as well as gesturing in the direction of the patio. She nodded her head with a smile, grabbed what looked like two menus, and gestured for us to follow her. I let Edward lead us after the hostess, and noticed the most of the young women in here in the dining room had stopped eating or their conversation, and watched Edward move across the room with lust-hungry eyes. Some of the women who were on their dates even began ignoring their dates and stopped to ogle my husband.

I growled, and hurried into Edward's side, clutching his arm tightly. He looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and worry. Then, he looked around the restaurant, noticed the stares, and shook his head. _It's alright, love. There's no need for you to be jealous. Just simply ignore them and focus on me._ he thought towards me.

I looked up, frowning, to see that he was staring down at me lovingly. _That still doesn't stop them from staring at you like you're fresh meat._ I thought to him, pouting. He smirked, and leaned down, kissing my ear. _Would you like me to distract you for the evening?_ he asked me in his thoughts, his eyes suddenly turning into a dark gold.

_Yes, please. Maybe then it'll stop me from wanting to kill all of these women._ I thought towards him, and snuggled into him.

The hostess seated us out on the patio, at a table that was by the railing that looked over the water. Edward thanked her after she placed the menus on the table, and pulled out my chair for me after setting it close to his own. I sat down and let him push me in, and after he sat down, a waitress who was ogling my husband asked specifically him something in their language. I was growling to myself while Edward ordered me something, and when she walked away, I felt Edward leaning towards my neck.

"I believe it's time I start distracting my lovely jealous angel." he purred while softly suckling on my neck. I let out a quiet moan, and tilted my head to give him better access, and wove my fingers through his hair. He purred lowly under his breath, and kissed my neck open mouthed.

Suddenly, I felt one of his hands slip under my skirt from under the table, and begin slithering up my leg. "Ahh… Edward…" I breathed quietly, and he shushed me. His hand was softly caressing my overheated skin, and even though I was flushing visibly, his cold hand brought goosebumps to rise onto the surface of my leg. "I love your long legs, my love. They're creamy and so smooth. I just wish I could go under the table and taste them right now." he growled quietly, and my breathing hitched.

Abruptly, Edward leaned away, and looked up just as I heard a deep voice. I looked up, trying to control my breathing, and saw a young waiter standing in front of our table, totally oblivious that my husband was openly groping me under the table, in public. He asked something in his deep voice, and Edward responded to him back in the language. The waiter nodded his head, wrote something down, and walked away. "I hope lasagna is fine with you tonight." he murmured to me, but I was easily distracted that his hand was going higher and higher up my leg.

"It's fine… oh!" I let out a high pitched, quiet yelp when I felt Edward's other hand slip under me, and pinch my ass cheek. "Shh, darling. We mustn't let the other dinner guests know what we're really up to." he purred, and I let out a shaky giggle when I felt his hand finally reach my pooling hot area of wet need.

I was planning on surprising him later on tonight, but he already found out. "No panties, my naughty vixen?" he growled, and I blushed from the way he stared down at me with a predatory look in his eyes. "Surprise." I said weakly, and he snickered. "Surprise, indeed." he growled, and kissed my lips ferociously. I kissed him back with just as much lust and hunger, and tried to very discretely bring my throbbing area closer to his fingers that were teasing me at my entrance.

Finally, he stopped teasing me, and let one finger enter me. It took all of the fiber in my being to not scream out in satisfaction. "Shh, calm down sweetie. That's it, listen to my voice." his sultry voice was hypnotic, and lulled my frantic feelings to where I calmed myself down to where I would impulsively buck into his finger.

When he added a second digit, he had to be more persistent in his commands of calming me down to not let go already. By the third digit, I wanted to wither and cry for him to pump his fingers in and out of me faster in order to satisfy my need for a release. "Baby, I – oh – I'm not going to – ugnh – last longer…" I hissed under my breath, gripping his thigh tightly in my hand while I tried to keep my frantic breath under control. We were very close to one another by this point, so as to not give away what we were really doing.

Edward tilted my head, his eyes dark. Then, his lips were attached to mine in a passionate kiss that was urgent, while his fingers matched the speed. I soon came, and growled lowly into his mouth while I squeezed his thigh; I also noticed that Edward's free hand was wrapped gently yet tightly around my hip in order to keep me from thrusting violently into his hand. When I came down from my high, I sighed happily, and realized that Edward's once desperate, hot and heavy kiss had slowed down to one that was filled with love and tenderness.

I returned the kiss, and we pulled slowly away from one another with our eyes heavy lidded and dreamy smiles on our faces. "Thank you." I murmured, and pecked his chin lightly with my lips. "And thank you." he whispered, and upon seeing the look of confusion on my face, he took my free hand and set it right next to a hardened bulge that had sprung from his pants. He set it down, and with my newly hyper aware senses, I could feel the slightest bit of wettest; also, I could smell the cum and arousal around him.

I giggled, and smiled alluringly up at him.

Edward suggested that I should go clean myself up, and I gladly took the opportunity. I walked with a slight skip in my step back into the restaurant, and looked for a bathroom. After finding it, I went into a stall, and cleaned myself up. After that, I went to the sink, and looked into the mirror. My brown eyes were large and sparkling, the pupils still dilated from the arousal within me. My lips were swollen from Edward's harsh kisses, and my cheeks were flushed from what we just did – in public, no less.

I never felt more alive than at this moment.

I skipped my way back to where my husband would be waiting for me, and smiled when I saw him waiting there, my dinner now present. He let me sit down and settle down with a napkin in my lap, and then he stood, kissed my forehead and hurried off to the men's room to clean himself up this time. When he returned, I was still eating my dinner, barely making a dent into it.

He sat down beside me, and kept up a conversation with me about nothing while I ate my dinner. When I finished, he suddenly stood up just as a slow song started playing from the speakers that were connected to the restaurant, which were placed outside on the walls. His hand was extended to me, and I looked up at him confused.

"Dance with me." he stated in a soft voice. His dark amber eyes were pleading with me, as well as hypnotizing me and making my insides tingle once more. I stood slowly and placed my hand in his, letting him lead me to the open dance floor. I could practically feel the burning gazes of onlookers as we were the only couple moving to the dance floor, but I was too focused on my husband who was looking at me like I was the only person in the world with him.

When we reached the center, he placed my hand on his shoulder while grabbing the other in his, and once his hand was set on my hip, he began leading us in a slow waltz. He twirled us with such grace, that I didn't even care that I was pregnant, less beautiful than him, and did not have as much talent in dancing as he did. He was staring at me like I was the most important person in the world, and was humming the music to me, serenading to me as well.

I felt nervous at first when he twirled us, but after he whispered to me to let go, I let him twirl me around like we were two professionals, and made sure that I looked as graceful and beautiful as I felt. I was smiling, giggling, feeling freer than I ever had felt before this point in time.

Yes, it had been a perfect day.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated since the end of last month. I've been very busy with drawing, and finals are coming up in my school for the end of the semester. So, I haven't found time to really finish this chapter any earlier than now.**

**I'm so happy that today is my birthday, and I was able to update one of my favorite stories with a cute, romantic and limey chapter. ;D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter; it's time we get a little serious and stray just a bit from the fluffiness. **

**Don't worry though; nothing bad will happen. I just think we need to have a moment of seriousness, and touch down on some things that might've been forgotten for the point of time.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	33. Comfort

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXIII~**

_I knew it was a dream from the start. While it felt like it was reality, it didn't feel like so at the same time._

_I could sense that I was no longer on the island with my husband. Instead, I was back in Forks, sitting in the meadow under the rays of rare sunshine that made only exclusive appearances on certain days. I looked down at myself, and saw that my stomach was no longer large and bulging – meaning the twins were either invisible or I had already give birth to them – and that my skin was sparkling brilliantly like how Edward's skin would._

_Birds were chirping, mingling with the other sounds of the forest – the babbling of the brook, and in the distant, the occasional crunch of animals stepping onto the dry leaves or twigs. _

_I was admiring the scenery before me, enjoying the peace, when I heard two child-like giggles from behind me. I turned my head in the direction, looking over my pale yet dazzling shoulder, and could see two little children making their way towards me. They were our twin babies, skipping happily. _

_Suddenly, they spotted me, and cried, "Momma!" and then they were sprinting towards me. Soon, they skidded to a stop and tackled me to the ground, hugging me around the neck with their stubby child arms. I laughed and hugged them back, kissing their heads and basking in the coos and laughter they were letting out._

_I heard a deep chuckle, and I looked behind me once more to see my gorgeous husband walking towards us, a content smile on his face. "The little monsters ran from daddy when he playfully scared them." Edward commented once he was closer to us. "Daddy growled and said he was going to eat us." Our son inputted, and I smiled. "Yeah, so brother and I ran as quickly as we could, to you, Momma, because we know that you wouldn't let Daddy eat us." Our daughter added then, nodding her head slowly._

_Edward sat down beside us, frowning. "Well, you shouldn't have trusted me, you two." I said mischievously, a smirk appearing on my face. "Why not?" they asked in unison, pouting. "Because now you must face the wrath of the tickle monster!" I cried, laughing maniacally and began tickling them mercilessly. _

"_No!"_

"_Daddy, save us!"_

_Edward and I were laughing at our babies' cries, where finally, my husband decided to swoop in and save the day once more. "There we go; safe and sound." he said once he had pulled the twins from my arms and into his, setting them in his lap with a smile._

"_Thank you daddy." they cheered together, smiling._

_I leaned over, and kissed both of our babies' heads, telling them that I loved them dearly. And, they in turn replied that they loved me as well – "even if you tickle us," they had added as an afterthought. Then, I leaned up, and kissed my husband's lips gently. "I love you, Edward Cullen." I purred, and he chuckled deeply. "And I love you too, my wife." _

_Abruptly, the dream changed from one of happiness and pure joy, to one that terrified me._

_I was all alone in the meadow, holding our twins while Edward stood beside me. He was tense, scanning the trees with dark eyes. "What's going on?" I asked him a harsh whisper, staring up at the sky in worry when I heard the deep rumble of thunder. "They're coming." "Who's coming?" _

"_They're coming to kill us – our family." he hissed, and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. "Edward, tell me who's coming." I cried, and the twins whimpered worriedly. "Just stay close to me." he pleaded, still not answering my question. _

_We stood there in silence, tense and waiting for something to happen. _

_Suddenly, Edward hissed lowly, and the twins began sobbing quietly. "They're here." Edward snarled, and I buried myself closer into his side._

_I heard the soft footfalls, and whipped my head in the direction they were coming from. When I looked, I gasped and felt my already dead heart turn ice cold._

_The Volturi were slowly emerging from the forest together in a slow, graceful yet frightening manner, heading in our direction. Their faces were passive, yet still hauntingly beautiful like the last time we had encountered them. When they were a mere few feet from us, they stopped._

"_My, what a lovely little family you have." Aro commented, and Caius growled. We did not reply._

"_It's a shame that you all must die for breaking the rules." _

"_The rule is still in place, Aro. We have broken nothing." Edward argued. "Our children are hybrids. Please, listen to their fluttering hearts." I pleaded; they listened, and Aro smiled sinisterly. "Yes, like music. But, I'm afraid that that wasn't what I was talking about." he commented._

"_We have broken nothing, Aro." "Ah, but you have. Young Isabella is still human. And you know that humans mustn't know of our secret. Plus, you have broken your promise." Caius pointed out. "My wife is a vampire just like I am." Edward argued once more, growling. "That is where you are wrong, Edward. Take a listen." Jane reminded him, a smug smirk on her face._

_I glared at her, but froze when I felt the familiar beating in my chest._

_No._

_That couldn't be possible._

_Just a second ago, it was no longer beating. How is this even remotely possible?_

"_No, that can't be." Edward snarled, and moved the three of us behind him while he moved into a protective stance. The twins were full out sobbing now, wailing._

"_It's a shame that your children will no longer have any parents. At least we'll be able to take them under our wing." Marcus commented dryly._

"_NO!"_

"No!" I shouted, bolting straight up from my sleeping position. A grumble of thunder shook the house, and I looked wildly around the bedroom. It was dark, but it lit up every time a flash of lightning would brighten the sky. I could hear the pounding rain hitting the roof and windows. I looked over to my right, and saw that Edward wasn't beside me. Instead, there was a folded piece of paper and a yellow rose.

I picked up the piece of paper, opened, and saw that it was a handwritten note from Edward.

_My love,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave you for the early morning. I needed to hunt, for the hunger was driving me crazy. I promise that I'll be back before you wake up from your beauty sleep._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I guess he didn't anticipate me waking up before he could get back.

I stumbled out of bed, still mortified by the dream. I went over to the mirror, shuffling quickly across the carpet, and it was only when I was in front of the mirror that I quenched one of my fears. My protruding stomach was still there, prominent and engorged with life. I rubbed my stomach, and faintly, I could hear the slow beating of the twins hearts; they were asleep. Thank god for my improved hearing.

A crash of thunder startled me out of my relaxed state, and it brought back the fear.

_I was alone._

_Unprotected._

_My husband was gone hunting. I could be in danger, and I won't even know it._

_The Volturi could be just outside._

_Rainer could've found us and is waiting just outside the doors and windows._

_Victoria and her army could've also found us, and has her army waiting with her, waiting to spring into action._

My heart pounded with anxiety and fear. It was only then that did I realize that I needed to do something to protect the twins. But what?

My first attempt at protecting the twins was calling Edward. I had to frantically shuffle out of the bedroom, hurrying through the darkened hallway to reach the living room where I had stupidly left my cell phone only hours earlier. And, with the house being dark and with my luck, I had staggered into several stationary items blindly, probably giving myself a couple of bruises. It's a good thing that my stomach is well hardened with my skin slowly turning into granite, so I knew the twins were protected from my clumsiness.

Finally, I was able to find my phone in the dark, and hit Edward's speed dial. It went through all of the rings before it went to voicemail. I was sobbing and panting by this point, for the thunder and lightning had only heightened my fear, and made me feel less safe.

"E-Edward! Oh, Ed-Edward! I need you h-here with me! I'm so sc-scared! Please come home s-soon!" I wailed into the phone, sobbing heavily. After I ended the call, I stumbled my way back to the bed, pulled the covers over me, and sobbed while curled up into a ball, making sure that my back was to the door and that my womb was safe from any intruders.

It only seemed like a minute later, when it probably was about an hour, when the doors to the bedroom suddenly bursts opened. I jumped and begin shaking violently, afraid that it was my deadly fate here. The Volturi, with Jane smiling sadistically, Aro smirking, Marcus the ever blank one, and Caius smiling victoriously. Rainer, his eyes mad with desire and insanity, ready to kidnap me from the home and take me far away from my true love. Victoria, crazy with revenge and want for blood, and her second hand man standing behind her planning a way to torture me to death.

When I felt a cold hand rest on my back, I heard a high pitched scream. It was loud, echoing off of the walls. Soon, the sound of glass shattering and the high keening noise followed after the screech, and I was sobbing, praying for my attacker to just end it quickly. I didn't want to suffer. I couldn't let that happen to my babies. They deserved to live, but if they were to die, I wanted them to die quick and painless, to never feel what true torture was like.

"Bella! It's me, my angel!" a familiar shout broke through the cold barrier that gripped my furiously beating heart, and halted the wails that I now realized was coming from my mouth. The cries I was releasing had stopped as well. Slowly, I sat up, and looked over my shoulder to see my husband kneeling beside the bed, his large hands clutched over his ears. "Oh, Edward! You're home!" I cried, and carefully launched myself onto the floor in front of him, throwing my arms around his neck.

Slowly, the keening noise died, and Edward's cold arms wrapped around my shaking body, and afterwards, the shaking had stilled. I let out a sigh of relief. I felt safe, secure, and loved now.

"Oh, Edward…" I breathed, letting out a shaky breath while I tried to inhale as much of his musky scent as I could. "Shh, my dear. I'm here now. There's no need for you to cry." I heard my husband whisper to me in a mantra. My sobs dissolved and I was able to take more calming breaths instead of erratic ones that made it seem like I was only taking my first breath for the first time in a long while.

When the shaking had deceased, I sat back to stare up into Edward's confused, questioning, yet relieved sparkling new golden eyes. His hunt must've been satisfying.

"Now, love, I'm very glad that you are well and that everything is alright. But, your phone call had frightened me severely. Please, could you tell me what had riled you up to the point where you were hysteric?" he asked me gently, holding my gaze with his. I bit my lip, before giving in and recalled my dream – or nightmare rather – to him. When I was finished, he was cradling me in his arms, rocking me gently.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you woke up my wife. I should've been to protect you and chase the evils that are still haunting you, away for the evening." he apologized, his tone morose and soft. "No, you shouldn't apologize. You needed to hunt. I couldn't keep that away from you." I argued weakly, frowning.

He sighed, and instead of protesting, he buried his nose into my hair, taking a few exhales. A deep grumble of thunder startled me, and I buried myself into his side, trying to be discrete. But, he felt the movement, and looked down at me worriedly. "Sorry. The thunder is just scaring me still." I mumbled, and felt myself begin to flush.

Edward pulled his head back, and kissed my cheek. "How about I rock and sing you to sleep, and cradle you for the rest of the night?" he offered, and I smiled. "That sounds heavenly." I commented, and he chuckled.

He stood us up, and helped me back into bed, tucking me in. When he was lying down beside me, his arms wove around me once more, and I began to feel him rocking me slowly. And then, he began humming my lullaby. I let out a loud yawn, chuckling along with my husband when I finished. "Works like a charm still." he teased, and I giggled groggily.

Soon, with the gentle hums and the comforting rocking, I soon succumbed to a peaceful sleep, finally.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

The smell of sweet syrup and fresh fruit awoke me from my deep slumber. I let my eyes flutter open, and sat up to find a tray of hot fresh food resting just above me. There was a rose that was a brilliant red, waiting on the side. I took it in my hand and sniffed it, smiling at the floral scent. "I'm glad you were able to get some more rest." I turned, and found my husband propped up against the door way, watching me.

I smiled while he walked over to join me on the bed. "Thank you for making this breakfast for me. That was very nice of you." I said, and leaned over to kiss his cheek in thanks. While I ate, I could feel his gaze on me. I knew that he was still worried about me and what happened last night. Finally, when I couldn't stand being under his scrutinizing any longer, I sighed and mumbled, "I'm fine if you're still worried about last night, honey."

"Are you really?" he asked me, and I looked up to find him frowning. "Yes. I only needed your comfort last night. I needed to know that you were safe, and that our family was safe as well." I reassured him. He let out a heavy sigh, and looked down at my tray. "Are you finished?" "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I want to know if you've been hiding any of your worries from me. That's the first nightmare that you've had in a while, and I wanted to know if anything is troubling you to the point where you can't even get any sleep at night." he explained, taking the tray into his hands. He stood up and began walking away, but stopped to look over at me. "Come on; follow me." he lightly ordered, and knowing that I had no way of getting out of this, I stood and followed him on the room.

We walked down the hall and to the kitchen, where I waited for him while he deposited the tray into the sink. Then, Edward turned towards me and extended a hand. I reluctantly put my own in his, and let him lead me to the living room. He sat down in the armchair and pulled me to sit on his lap. After making sure I was comfortable, Edward looked at me.

"Now, is there anything that is troubling you, my love?" he asked me sternly, leaving no room for me to get out of this.

I bit my lip, and looked down at my lap, ashamed of myself. "Angel, what's wrong?" he asked me pleadingly, and I let out a cry of sorrow. "I'm sorry that I've been keeping things from you." I mumbled, and looked up to see him frowning.

"It's alright my darling. But, I would like to know why you've been keeping things from me, and what those things are." he replied, and I sniffled. "It's just, I tried forgetting about all of the things that have been really upsetting in our lives. The Volturi, Victoria and her army, Rainer – I just want them to disappear so badly from our lives so we can be happy without any real problems. And, we've just been busy with the wedding and our babies that I tried making it seem like we really didn't have to worry about those three swords that are hanging over us. I didn't want you to be overprotective, and not have any anxiety worrying over my safety, that I forget to really talk about this with you." I explained myself as best as I could, not even truly sure as to why I had that nightmare last night, and why I didn't tell Edward my worries any sooner.

"Bella, you know I always worry about you. I nearly have anxiety attacks every day, hoping that whatever you do it won't end in disaster. I haven't stopped thinking about those three problems as well, honey. I worry every single day that one of them is going to pop in and tear us apart or ruin everything that we've built up from the ground. But, I can promise you this, my wife; no matter what happens, I'm always going to protect you, love you, and make sure that all of us are together and never be torn apart." Edward vowed, and I let out a sob before burying myself deep into his arms.

"I'm so scared Edward." I whispered, sobbing heavily. "Shh, my sweetheart. I know you are. I'm also scared too." he whispered, cradling me into his arms. "Edward?" I asked him shakily, looking up at him. "Yes honey?"

"Please, make love to me. I need to feel every part of you right now." I pleaded, crawling up to wrap my arms around his neck and having our eyes leveled. He nodded his head, and crushed his lips to mine gently. He poured so much love and tenderness into his kiss, that I moaned loudly and melted in his arms that slithered around my waist. I threaded my fingers through his wild hair, loving the feel of the silkiness that awaited me.

"Bedroom. Now." Edward mumbled around our lips, and I felt him stand, picking me up. I nodded against him, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Once he made sure that I was securely wrapped around him, I felt the air whoosh around us and then he was lowering me gently to the soft bed. His tongue tangled with my tongue, and it tasted so sweet. His hands felt wonderful on my heated skin.

He shed my clothes slowly, enjoying his time when he revealed every new bit of skin for him to caress and kiss it. "I love your breasts, my wife." he growled lightly, purring into the valley between my boobs. I let out a loud groan, and arched my back when he began nibbling on the nipple of my left breast. "Edward…!" I screamed, letting out loud cry of pleasure when he lavished it with a sloppy kiss.

He shed his clothes, and now we were both naked. "I can't wait to be buried in that pussy, love." he snarled, and dove right in. I moaned, throwing my head back and arching my body up, wanting to be close to his cold skin. We growled, snarled, and groaned at the sensation of being connected once more, and kissed languidly, letting soft sighs escape every so often.

"You are mine, my wife. Your body, your mind, your heart and soul – all of it belongs to me." Edward whispered when he bent his head down while thrusting into me in a solid rhythm, and kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. I whimpered, and gritted out, "All yours, my husband. And, everything that is you, belongs to _me._" He nodded his messy head, grunting and snarling.

Finally, we reached the high point of our love making. "Edward… ungh!... Bite me!" I screamed, crying out. "Love… oh god… I don't know…" he groaned, increasing the speed of his thrusting. I growled, pushed myself up to where I was flush against him, and whispered, "Please…"

He snarled, and suddenly, he sank his teeth into my neck.

I let out a cry, but not one out of pain like I thought it would be. No, this bite… it was erotic. I felt the slightest pinch, but it wasn't enough to have me writhing in pain and it wasn't licking at my insides with fiery sharp pain. This bite only aroused me further, and enhanced my pleasure of climaxing. I screamed, throwing my arms around Edward's shoulders with my hands at the top of his back. I clawed at him, and when I knew that I needed to let him release, I dove into his neck and actually bit down hard on his skin.

My changing teeth pierced through his granite skin, and he let out a loud roar around the bite on my neck. Then, I felt his hot seed spurting into me, and I smiled while I still bit down around his neck. We continued on like this, just until we were spent.

Edward slowly leaned away from my neck and I mirrored him. He gently laid me back on the bed, and flopped down beside me. He laid his arm gently over my stomach while his head was burrowed in my neck, with him gently licking my bite mark. I leaned up and licked at Edward's mark, smiling at our position.

"Thank you, my love." I whispered, kissing his lips. Our kiss was lazy and slow, unlike our urgent and furious kisses earlier. He smiled down at me, and rubbed soothing circles in my stomach while he replied back, "You're welcome, dear. This has been the high light of our honeymoon."

"I agree. I wish that it would never end." I inputted, giggling.

If only I knew that that would never happen…

* * *

**A/N: And there's the chapter, everyone! **

**If it was terrible, I deeply apologize. I wanted to add just a bit of drama into the honeymoon. Also, this is the end of the honeymoon. I would love to do more chapters, but I would like to get the couple back to their reality, and add more drama and such to the plot.**

**Merry Christmas, and happy Holidays!**

**Reviews would be a great present from my readers, as well as some votes to the poll on my profile. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	34. Finding Our Way Back Home

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXIV~**

It's been at least a week or so since my husband and I came to the island for our honeymoon.

It's also been paradise.

Spending all of this alone time with the one man that I adore to death has strengthened our relationship. No interruptions, no worries – just the two of us where we can be who we want to be – Edward and Bella, husband and wife, newlyweds, and lovers. We have cherished the time here on this secluded land, loving the fact that we can be openly affectionate, passionate, and there was no need to worry about any onlookers.

We've spent the time here snorkeling with the fish – at least I did. Edward didn't need the gaudy equipment, and only swam expertly around the water, showing off his "no-need-to-breath" abilities. Of course, the fish were terrified of him, so it was an afternoon of me floating around in mostly empty waters with my protective husband nearby.

We also did some sunbathing, which was an interesting experience. I only tanned just the slightest bit, but we were sparkling the whole time, staring at the clouds, watching the waves, and each other. And, well, that led to another love making in the sand.

Edward also took me exploring around the island to see some of the hidden spots that I would've never seen without his help. He took me to a secluded part of the island that held the most beautiful and colorful tropical birds ever. We had to be extremely quiet, or else we would've frightened the birds off. It was a magical experience, nonetheless; just sitting precariously in a high tree, watching the birds fly and twitter happily.

My wonderful husband also took me to a splendid little tropical pond, which had a water fall running. And, behind the waterfall was a small little, cozy cave that acted as a grotto of sorts. I opted to sit on the side while I watched my husband swan dive and cannon balled into the water numerous times, and come bursting up, looking perfectly fine and gorgeous with that boyish grin on his face. He let me jump from the high cliff at least once, before we bobbed in the water, giggling, splashing and kissing. And, that led to us christening that grotto behind the waterfall.

Some of our time wasn't always spent on the island though. Edward would take me out occasionally to the main land, and take me out to a fancy restaurant, treating me with delicious food that tickled my tongue and delighted my senses. I felt spoiled, and a little guilty that my husband was treating me to such expensive items. Yet, I had gotten over my fear of him spending too much on me, because I knew he was only doing it out of true love.

Plus, it was fun scaring off those flirtatious women who wouldn't stop ogling my male model of a husband. And, showing my jealous side earned me a couple of hungry kisses and some hot and heavy sex.

But, the one experience that I truly enjoy now, is dancing with Edward. I used to be the clumsy, shy girl who was afraid of tripping over my partner's feet, making a fool of myself, or ending up with a partner that made me uncomfortable. I despised dancing like I despised Rainer.

However, on that first night where Edward took me out to dinner, and pulled me up from my seat to dance with him in front of that crowded restaurant, I felt like I was flying. He spun me carefully yet gracefully, and made me feel beautiful by the way he smile, hummed the slow song and stared only at me – never anyone else. I felt like I was on top of the world, and could do anything – even a little slow dancing with my true love. When the song had ended, and Edward had stopped twirling me, the crowded patio full of people clapped and cheered for us. I felt like I was a professional being applauded by her fans.

From then on, I took every chance to dance with my husband – and it didn't seem like he minded one bit.

There was one thing that still troubled me, though.

On the day that I had told Edward my fears, and asked him to make love to me, we had bitten each other in the necks while we were climaxing. I thought that I would change into a vampire from Edward's biting, but when I woke up from my nap, I was fine; still pregnant, and still somewhat human. I had looked over to find my husband watching me, a lazy smile on his face. What had shocked me were his eyes.

They… They were a brilliant emerald green.

I had gasped, and Edward had asked me what was wrong. I rushed up and out of the bed, dragging him with me, and tugged him over to the mirror. He looked into the mirror, and was astounded when he saw his eyes. He blinked once or twice, and slowly, the eye color changed back to normal.

I had asked him why his eyes changed from golden topaz to his human eye color. He seemed puzzled, and told me that he honestly didn't know. But, before we could further investigate this startling new discovery, my throat began to ache. It was so parched all of a sudden, that when I felt the fire began in my throat, I clasped my hands around it and gasped. He looked at me, worried that something was wrong, and frantically asked me what was happening.

I could only manage to gasp out, "My throat… hurts!" and he disappeared. A second later, he had returned with a ice cold glass of water, which I downed in seconds. But, when I had given the glass back to him, my throat still burned. I felt the tears leak out before I let out a strangled sob, and I was soon cradled in his arms. "Oh, my wife, what's wrong? Please tell me what you need." my husband had murmured brokenly, rocking me slowly back and forth, trying to quell my crying.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. It seemed natural, yet at the same time, confusing. Why would I want to drink _that_ now?

Edward had heard where my thoughts were heading, and he nodded his head firmly, as if thinking why he hadn't thought of it in the first place. He disappeared from my side once more, reappearing before me a second later – dressed and determined. He kissed my lips, and after pleading with me to wait here, he zipped out of the room; I heard the front door open and close a few seconds later. I waited in the bedroom, trying to douse the burn in my throat with water but it never worked.

I had waited in the bedroom for nearly an hour, when my husband returned finally. I looked up at up, to see his arms laden with cups that had lids on them. I could smell the familiar salty metallic scent – thanks to my human senses – but the smell didn't make me as nauseous as it used to. Instead, the scent was enough to cause me to leap from the bed and hurry over to Edward. He smiled, and setting the cups down on the dresser, he produced a straw, opened one cup and handed it to me with the straw in there.

I quickly downed the blood, letting out sounds of appreciation for it finally quenched the fiery heat that was in my throat. I drank through several of the cups, before my throat felt better. After I had finished my last cup of blood, I leant up and kissed my husband's delectable lips, showing him my thanks for getting the blood for me. His cold tongue had peaked out and tasted the remains of blood on my lips, where he growled lowly in his chest from tasting the sweet nectar.

After we pulled away, I had to ask him if he knew any possible reason as to why I needed to feed like a ravenous newborn. He pursed his lips, and gently pushed me to sit back on the bed while his long, strong arm wrapped around my waist. Finally, he sighed and looked over at me, where he began explaining his theory.

"I believe it has to do with our biting, my wife. You see, what happened earlier usually happens between two vampires who love each other dearly. It happens only when the two vampires feel bonded and connected to the point where they can't live without each other. This bite also tells others that they belong to someone, and that no one is allowed to touch them, harm them, or claim them in any other way. Plus, if the two vampires who bit each other like so, is away from the other for a long period of time, they feel this immense pain of separation, and it can lead to severe consequences – such as they become isolated from others, they don't feed, they become desolate and delusional, and it only worsens until their other half returns and they become whole again. In some cases, the two vampires' personal needs become ravenous to the point where they feel most safe and love when they are connected in every way.

"In the vampire world, this is called a mating bite."

"A mating bite? Have you experienced it before?" I had asked him, feeling somewhat afraid if he told me that he did. But, he merely chuckled and kissed my temple lovingly.

"No, my love. I never have. Like I said, only vampires experience this with their other half, and if they love each other so much to the point where they can't live without each other. I've never been with any other woman other than you, so this means you are my mate – forever more." he whispered, and I felt giddy at this revelation. "How do you know about this mating bite?" I had asked him, and he smiled.

"I know about this because I see it with my family. Everyone has gone through this; that's why you usually see them never too far apart for too long. I've also seen it happen between our enemies – though, in some cases, the mating bite has been broken when their mate has died in some way. For Victoria, she had performed the mating bite with James, but since he is dead, this is why she feels the need that she must take you away from me."

"An eye for an eye." I muttered, shaking my head. Now I could understand the pain that Victoria must be going through.

"Imagine it like the wolves' imprinting, but for us, it's tenfold the feeling of what they feel for their imprints. For the wolves, they would be anything for their imprints in order to be with them. For us vampires, once we've done the mating bite, we feel the need to be connected to our mates, physically and emotionally. And, if anything were to stop us from committing to it, things would end very badly for the vampires – or anyone – who were to get in the way." Edward had clarified it for me, and I nodded my head.

"But, in our case, since you are still technically human, the feels would be even stronger for you considering you're at an emotional state of mind. And, with my venom fusing with your blood, you will also feel the vampire emotions if anything were to happen to me. I know for sure I would go bloody ballistic if anything were to happen to my beloved wife and two children." Edward had added, looking down at me with his eyes changing back to green, and his hand resting openly on my bulging pregnant stomach.

"Your eyes… they're green again." I murmured, now thinking I had an idea of why they were doing that. He nodded after reading my thoughts, and said, "I believe I have a theory for that, my dear. It seems that after performing this mating bite, I've slowly became more human – being able feel human emotions and such that I haven't felt in over a century. I believe that if I feel such a strong emotion – such as love for you," he paused to smile and peck my nose. "Then my human emotions will be revealed and I feel more human for you."

"Wow." I had murmured in astonishment. This was unbelievable.

With this only being theories and no way for truly knowing, we had decided to consult with Carlisle when we would get back from our honeymoon.

Yes, our honeymoon has been perfect. I felt so blissful, that I didn't think anything could go wrong in our lives now.

Oh, wrong I was.

Currently, the sun was setting on yet another wonderful day of our honeymoon. Edward and I were outside on the patio that was just behind our little bedroom. A hammock was installed here, and we were laying it. Edward was beneath me, his arms wrapped around my midsection, and a leg was out of the hammock, where he lazily pushed us back and forth with his foot. I lied curled up, looking up at the darkening sky, glancing into the setting sun and then at my husband.

"I love you so much." I murmured, turning to where I was laying on my side with my head tilted up in his direction. He looked down at me, with his eyes a piercing green. I smiled, and he returned it. "As I love you as well, my dear sweetheart." He purred, and kissed my lips. I giggled, and drew little patterns on his well muscled chest.

We laid out on the hammock for a while, and once the sun had set, Edward and I went inside. "Would you like some dinner, my wife?" he asked me sweetly while we walked over to the kitchen. I nodded my head, and before I could sit down, the phone began ringing. "I'll get it." I told him once I saw that he was about to get it.

I picked up the phone, pressed the green button, and answered with a cherry, "Hello?"

"_Bella? Bella! Oh, baby honey!" _Renee's voice screamed, and I heard her begin to sob. "Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" I immediately dropped the smile, and tried talking to her. Edward grew concerned, and hovered behind me. _"It's terrible, Bella! Oh, why him?" _my mother wailed, crying her heart out.

"Mom, please tell me what's going on?" I asked her frantically, and felt Edward's soothing hands on my shoulders.

"_It's… It's… IT'S CHARLIE!"_ she screeched, and sobbed heavily.

My heart froze, and I gasped. "W-What?" I stuttered. _"Charlie's been hurt, baby. Something happened to him while he was on patrol in Seattle – you know, trying to help out the other officers who are trying to catch that serial killer that's running around. He was with his partner, hanging around a spot that was a crime scene, when he heard a noise. He told his partner to stay, and exited the car, where he went over to the area where he heard the noise. The partner waited at least a few minutes before he got out and went to see what was wrong. And then… He found Charlie and he was bleeding badly."_

"Is he okay?" I asked her pleadingly, feeling my throat constrict tightly. I could feel that I was about to cry very soon, but I needed to stay strong on the phone for my mom._ "Yes, thank god. We were able to get him to the hospital before he could lose too much blood, and Carlisle was able to stabilize him. I'm so glad that he was here, to help your father."_

I let out a sigh of relief, never more thankful for Carlisle in saving my father. Renee had to leave soon, so we said our goodbyes to each other, and I promised her that as soon as I get home, I would come visit my father.

I put the phone back on the receiver, and turned around, expecting my husband to be behind me. But, he wasn't.

"Edward?" I called out worriedly, and he was suddenly there in the kitchen. "Love," he greeted me softly, stepping over to me cautiously. I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming worry and sorrow, and I flew into his open arms, needing the comfort. I sobbed heavily into his chest, and I felt Edward kiss the top of my head lovely, stroking my back in efforts to calm me.

I felt so lost now. My father was in the hospital, hurt and possibly dying. I felt like a little lost girl who needed her daddy now more than ever.

"I want to go home. Please, I want to see him." I whispered, crying softly now. Edward pulled my head back to look down at me, and I saw that his eyes were full of understanding. "I know, my wife. I've already packed our things. Let's go home to Charlie, my sweetheart." he murmured, and kissed my lips.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

"I'm sorry I had to cut our honeymoon so short, honey." I mumbled apologetically to Edward while we sat on the plane on our way home. "Shh, baby. It's not your fault. I know how close you and Charlie are, and I completely understand that you want to go see him in his time of need." he whispered lovingly.

"Can we go back to the island someday?" I asked him softly, cuddling into his side. He chuckled, and bent his head down, looking at me with green eyes. I giggled while he murmured, "I'll make sure we return to it."

"Can I get you two anything?" a breezy voice from our left asked us, and I looked up to find a leggy flight attendant hovering by my husband's side, looking down at us – or more specifically, him. Her thoughts weren't exactly all that innocent, and all she wanted to do was to go steal my husband and show him some "things" in the airplane bathroom.

I growled lowly, wanting nothing more than to rip off her head. How dare she look at my _husband_? Couldn't she see me sitting next to him, so close to him as well? He was looking directly at me, with his hand on my pregnant stomach the held our two miracles. He was wearing my wedding band for god's sake! I snarled at her in warning, scowling murderously at her. She jumped visibly, staring at me with wide, grey eyes.

"No, we don't need anything. Now, please leave; you're upsetting my pregnant wife." Edward muttered angrily at her. While it didn't look that I was pregnant, there was still a bump there. I had asked the twins to hide every time we would get on a plane, simply because no one would let a woman who looks like she's about to pop on a plane.

The flight attendant nodded quickly and rushed off. Edward turned back over to me, and murmured, "Your eyes are black, sweetie." I looked at him, surprised. He nodded slowly, telling me the truth. I shook my head, and blinked my eyes several times while trying to calm down. When it felt that the rage and jealousy had gone away, I looked back at him, and he smiled. "Your eyes are normal, darling." he whispered, and I smiled now.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled, but giggled when he kissed my cheek. "It's alright, Bella. No need for an apology." he murmured.

Our plane ride was long, taking us well into the evening by the time we finally reached Washington, at the Seattle Airport. Edward was scanning minds, to see if there were any rouge newborns roaming around us while we made our way through the airport to go outside and see if we could get a cab or if any of the Cullens had came by and left a car for us. We went to the parking garage, and there, I smelled a familiar scent that was leading us to the cars.

"One of our family members was kind enough to leave a car for us." I told Edward while we walked. He nodded his head, still looking around cautiously. We found the car – Edward's Volvo – and loaded up our luggage, before getting inside the car. Suddenly, while I was strapping myself in the back – our twins returned, so I had to sit back here in order to look normal – Edward snarled lowly.

"What is it?" I asked him worriedly, looking up to find him scowling out the right window of the passenger seat. "A newborn is near here." he growled, and I gasped. "Why are they out here in the open?" I asked him, and set a hand on my stomach in hopes to calm down the fluttering nerves. "I don't know. Whatever reason, I'm not going to let them near you. I got to get you out of here – and quickly." he growled, and started up the car while throwing it in reverse.

He speedily drove through the parking garage, winding through it. We reached the exit that wasn't overpopulated with people, just as a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. I let out a scream, horrified and mesmerized at the glowing ruby eyes glaring back at us. I could make out the form of the newborn – a young teenage boy – and I could hear his disorganized thoughts.

_Delicious scent… Need food… She's protected by another… Strange yellow eyes, like what Riley said._

Edward snarled lowly in warning, and hissed at him. Then, Edward lurched the car forward, causing the newborn to jump back. And then, he drove the car quickly out of the car garage.

I could sense that my husband was tense, and he was doing everything he could to stop himself from going back and tearing that newborn apart. I tried distracting him by throwing my arms over the seat and placing my hands on his shoulder while I replayed images of our honeymoon. He let out a slow sigh after watching the memories for a bit.

"Would you like to go home first, or go see Charlie?"

"Charlie, please." I begged, and I looked in the rearview mirror to see him smiling understandingly at me. I smiled back.

And with that, he drove us home, to Forks.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the chapter!**

**So sorry that it was utterly short. But, I want to save some juicy drama and such for the next chapter. So, if the chapter sucked for anyone, then I'm sorry to hear that. **

**Anyways, a review would bring a smile to my face, as well as a vote to the poll on my profile if anyone reads, You've Got Babies. Also, I would feel very happy if you could go check out** _Freesias And Strawberries' _Once Upon A Time. **It's a fantastic story, as is all of her other stories. ;D**

**Stay tuned, and bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	35. Advice

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXV~**

The traffic was light as we made our way to Forks Hospital. Even though my dad was attacked in Seattle, I knew that he could only trust one doctor, so that's why he isn't in a Seattle hospital.

"Do you want to stay with your dad tonight, honey?" Edward asked me when we exited the highway and began our trek into our small town. "I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't, but I don't want to leave my father alone. What if he gets attacked again? And what about my mom?" I asked Edward worriedly, frowning.

"Don't worry, love. I'll see if I can get some help in watching over your parents." Edward murmured, and I smiled. "Really? You would do that?" "Of course, love." he replied immediately, and he chuckled.

Finally, we reached the hospital. Edward parked and helped me out, before we walked into the hospital. The lobby was quiet, with only a crying baby in a young mother's arms and the secretary's typing away at her noisy computer being the only two sounds other than the occasional intercom announcement. The mother looked up, saw that I was pregnant, and thought, _Oh, I hope those two are lucky when it comes to their children. I hate that Lucy has to go through all of these late night doctor's appointments. _

I smiled kindly over at the mother while Edward and I walked to the desk. "Excuse me," Edward called the male secretary, whose thoughts were nothing but kind and sweet. _Ah, young love. I believe I've heard about these two; the son and daughter-in-law of the renowned doctor Carlisle Cullen. Susan was right; these two are deeply in love._ "Yes? May I help you?" he asked us softly.

"My father was admitted into this hospital – Chief Charlie Swan." I told him, and couldn't help but feel slightly comforted in a way when he expressed his sympathy with me in his thoughts. He had remembered when my father had entered the hospital.

_The man was typing away at his computer as usual, taking in messages for doctors and some gifts to patients from their overworked families who couldn't take the time to see their family members._

_An outburst of commotion caused him to look up, and he saw a gurney with a body being pushed inside. It was the bloody body of my dad, who was unconscious. His partner was hurrying beside him, along with a nurse and a doctor that worked close in the section of the hospital and was able to try to stabilize my dad before Carlisle arrived._

"_It's the Chief, Doctor Cullen. His partner reports that while they were on duty, that he found him in an alleyway, bloody and barely alive. EMTs were able to keep him from bleeding to death." the doctor had said to Doctor Cullen._

_Carlisle nodded and said, "Bring him into the emergency room. I got to stop him from bleeding to death." _

_And with that, the loud circus of saving my father walked off._

I looked at Edward when I felt him squeeze my waist. He had watched the memory, and was comforting me, making sure that I didn't break down.

"Can we please have his room number?" Edward asked the man, and even though he said that visiting hours were over, he still gave us the room number. After thanking him, we walked to the elevator and clicked the button to the second floor. We stood together in silence in the elevator, and after we exited, I held Edward's hand tightly in mine. "What's wrong?" Edward asked me, stopping us in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm… I'm scared." I whispered, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Why, my love?" he whispered back, and lifted a hand, stroking my cheek. "I… I feel as if that if I see him, broken and not awake, that I'm going to begin crying, and that will frighten our children." I muttered, and sniffled. "Shh, honey. It's okay if you cry. The children will probably feel frightened that their mother is upset, but I'll be there for you and them, and be there to comfort you." Edward lovingly explained, kissing my lips quickly.

"Come on. I know how much you missed your father." he murmured, and led me slowly to his room by the hand. Once we reached the door, he left the option of going inside to me, and didn't mind one bit that I took my time in slowly reaching for the knob, and opening the door at a snail's pace.

I opened the door as wide it would go, and that looked inside, before I gasped.

My father lied in the crisp white bite, IVs poking out from his pale skin. He had a breathing regulator in his nose, while the heart monitor beeped its slow tune of my father's heart. His looked thin and weak, with his dark curly hair a disheveled mess and his eyes darkened circles. My mother, so frail and tired looking, looked up from her perched on his side. Her smile was weak, exerting sadness.

"Oh, daddy…" I whispered, before rushing inside and to Charlie's side. I carefully flopped down beside him, threw my arms around him, and kissed his prickly cheek. I sobbed heavily into his skin, feeling the tears fall quickly. "Oh, Bella honey." I heard my mom murmur above me, and I felt her kiss my head.

I looked up, and saw that her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "He's going to be okay, baby. Carlisle and I won't give up on getting him better." Renee promised, and I smiled shakily at her. "I know. You're just as stubborn as he is." I told her truthfully, gesturing to my sleeping dad. We both shared a quiet laugh as I shifted into a sitting position.

"Hello Edward." Renee finally greeted my husband, who stood behind me patiently and respectfully. "Hello, Renee." he greeted back, and kissed my head. "How long have you been here, mom?" I asked her while I settled in the uncomfortable chair that was beside Charlie's hospital bed.

"Since I got the call from Carlisle, and then his partner. I rushed over here as soon as I could, and that was at about ten." she answered, and I looked over at the clock to see that it was only one in the morning. "Wow." I murmured, and she chuckled. "Carlisle was lenient in letting me stay, but he saw that I can't be easily torn from this sweet oaf's side." she added, and I looked back to find her stroking my father's curly hair affectionately.

I was surprised at her intimate action, and was going to reply, but the door opened then, interrupting any chances of interrogating my mom. I looked back, and smiled softly when I saw my father-in law waiting there. "Ah, Bella, Edward. So glad to see you. You decided to leave your honeymoon early?" he asked us, walking over to stand beside Edward.

"Yes, Carlisle. Bella wanted to see Charlie, and how can I deny my wife anything – especially seeing her father in his time of need?" Edward replied, turning to kiss my cheek to which I smiled. "Understandable, son. Now, I would like to talk to you two in the hallway, for a moment at least." Carlisle stated back, no room for argument. Edward looked at him knowingly, and after helping me up, we walked out of the room and into the quiet hallway.

"First of all, welcome back. I'm so sorry that you had to come back in this depressing time." Carlisle began quietly, and we nodded, knowing that no one could've predicted this – not even our own psychic waiting at home. "We understand Carlisle. Now, I'm guessing you have a theory as to how and who attacked Charlie." Edward said, and the blond haired vampire nodded.

"Yes. When I first saw Charlie, I could see that this was no ordinary human gang attack. His wounds did not look like knife or gunshot wounds. They looked to be like clean-cut scratches and gashes that were done by only sharp nails. Although, there were some messy and sloppy cuts that looked like whoever attacked Charlie were on a short time limit. I'm thinking that newborns had found Charlie, and cut him with their fingers, after they had disabled him from running."

"Charlie has broken bones?"

"Yes, Bella. And, I can easily tell that they were not from a bat or any other strong weapon. They were done by hand – mostly like the hands of a newborn. I was able to replace his shattered bones with metal ones, and the ones that were cracked should heal over time. For now, I can say that Charlie will have a limp and will need a cane in order to support himself upright." Carlisle reassured me.

"If this was an attack of a newborn, then I'm surprised they didn't just simply kill him." Edward growled, and squeezed my hand when I whimpered at the possibility. "I'm just as astounded as you are, son. Though, like I said, it looked like whoever attacked Charlie was on a short time limit. While their plan might've been to kill Charlie, they were probably frightened or were one a specific agenda to stay elusive, for they probably ran off when Charlie's partner found him. Charlie had seriously lost a lot of blood, but we gave him several transfusions, and now he's stabilized. He's very lucky that he could've possibly survived from a newborn attack."

"Yes. Thank you for saving him, Carlisle." I replied, and he smiled.

"Now, moving on. I must question on something." Carlisle continued. "Could you please your hair from your neck, Bella?"

"Uh, sure." I said, confused, and moved my loose hair from my right shoulder. He looked in closely at my neck, and I couldn't help but stiffen. "Just as I suspected." he muttered, and pulled back.

"You two performed the mating bite." he murmured, and smirked. I felt myself begin to blush, and heard Edward begin shuffling nervously. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Edward muttered, pulling me closely into his side. "Well, once I saw the new mark on your neck, Edward, I couldn't help but begin to think that you performed this intimate ritual that usually only happens between two passionate vampires. The vampire world has never encountered a vampire and human romance, so this is the first time I've seen this."

"Tell me, has anything happened after this mating bite?" "What do you mean?" I asked, wondering if something else was supposed to happen after we bit each other. "You see, Bella, usually when vampires bite each other, certain aspects of them begin to change. Sometimes, the two vampires do become more possessive of each other, and rarely leave one's side. Sometimes, they can spend countless hours in the bedroom – if you understand what I'm implying," he paused after I blushed, and he chuckled.

"Really, different aspects can occur between the two. It all just depends on the couple."

"Well, now that you've mentioned, yes, something did happen after we bite each other – two things really." Edward told him, and began to explain. "After Bella had a nap, she woke up to find me watching her sleep, like always. She had gasped and told me that my eyes were… well, my human green eyes. At first, I didn't believe her, but after she pulled me up and over to the mirror, I looked and saw that indeed my eyes were green – brilliantly really, as if they have never left me. But, after I blinked several times, my eyes returned their normal color."

"Extraordinary." Carlisle breathed, and I giggled. "I have a theory about that, though. It seems as if after performing the bite, it's as if my old human emotions are awakening, or maybe even Bella's emotions or blood or something, fused within me. And, if I feel such a strong emotion, such as love, anger or happiness, the human emotions react and make me feel more human than I really am." Edward told him, and to prove his point, he began thinking back to the memories we made on the island; slowly his eyes turned green.

"Fascinating. I would love to try and research more into this." Carlisle inputted after Edward's eyes went back to its original topaz. "Now, what was the other thing that occurred?"

"Oh, yes. The other thing that happened was that Bella began thirsting for blood. You should've seen me, Carlisle. I was frantic, not knowing why my wife was clutching her throat in pain, and I had no idea as to what to do in order to relieve her of her suffering. But, then, I thought that maybe she needed something other than water – and after gathering animal blood and bringing it back to her in a bundle of cups and a straw, she downed all of it without even worrying about her previous fear of blood."

"Amazing. It seems as if the venom in your body is beginning to transform your needs, Bella. Tell me, do you still need to eat, sleep and do other human things?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, but it is not as frequent. I still sleep, but it is not for a very long time. And, I don't need to eat such large meals." I explained, and cuddled into Edward's side when Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps the mating bite may be speeding up her pregnancy and transformation." Carlisle suggested. "Really?" Edward asked, surprised. "I'm guessing it. We'll have to be observant of Bella for awhile now. Let's observe her behaviors, needs, and any changes of appearance. I'll also be doing continuous tests and see how the twins will be doing during this time. Until then, we're left with questions unanswered." Carlisle told us truthfully.

"Okay." Both my husband and I agreed to the plan.

"Any reports about Rainer?" Edward asked the dreaded question, and growled lowly when Carlisle grimaced. "Unfortunately, no. You see, after Chase had told you two about Rainer's plans, we've been trying to argue whether we should patrol the house to see if we could sniff him out, or act like normal humans and not give anything away, or even just continue on with our lives, acting normal. Rosalie was completely against the idea of acting normal, and Jasper was up for nights, standing guard. Esme and Alice only wanted to continue acting normal, and well… Emmett just wanted to find him and teach him a thing or two," he paused when Edward smirked.

"Now you know that Carlisle and Esme would never allow that, no matter how much he is threatening our family." I muttered to him, knowing that even though he was all for destroying the crazy wizard, he knew that killing him would only add more trouble to our lives. He sighed, and agreed with me solemnly.

"What about you, dad?" Edward asked him, and I noticed the smile on Carlisle's face. Usually, the Cullen children would always call them by their names, but whenever they would slip up, it would always bring a smile to Carlisle's and Esme's faces when they bonded with them and called them their parents.

"I decided to vote a compromise; we would patrol our home every few days, act like humans and like ourselves, and making sure we don't expose ourselves too indecently. I can't simply hold our family back, for we never know when Rainer and Bella's human friends are watching, and when they are not."

"Agreed. I would hate for us to be so stiff and act on guard for the rest of our lives." I added, and he smiled, nodding his head.

"Renee is thinking about coming out here very soon." Edward commented, and I tuned into my mother's thoughts; she was getting concerned about us being out here for so long. "I believe you two should go home. I know you want to stay with Charlie, but you need your rest, Bella. Think of yourself and the twins, and take care of you and them. Your father is in good hands. You can come see him in the morning after you've slept." Carlisle said sternly once he saw that I was about to argue.

"I'll make sure to take care of her like always, dad." Edward chuckled in, smirking down at my pout.

"Oh, before you go, I must warn you. We have a visitor at our home." Carlisle told us suddenly, and I paled. "It's not Tanya, is it?" I grumbled, and Carlisle chuckled. "No, sweetheart. Tanya made it very clear that she does not like you and does not want to be around you for a while." Edward inputted, and I nodded my head firmly. "Good, because I don't want to be around her either." I muttered, causing both of them to laugh.

"So, who is visiting?" Edward asked.

"Maria."

"What?" my husband hissed, growling lowly. "Who's Maria?" I asked, puzzled by my husband's defensive reaction. "Maria is the woman who turned Jasper, as well as the same woman who used him as a puppet in creating her own newborn army." Edward stated bluntly. "And, she is not a fan of our lifestyle." Carlisle added, and I snarled.

"Now, I know that you're unhappy to hear this. But, Jasper had called her up, and wanted her to come for advice on how to deal with the newborn army that is brewing here. Trust me; none of us want her out of the house, loose in this small town. But, she gives us her word that she will not feed in our territory."

"And, don't worry, Bella. I've already asked Emmett and Rosalie to watch over your mother and father. They'll be protected." Carlisle added in just before I could ask.

After promises of returning tomorrow morning, Edward and I left the hospital, heading back home.

Our ride was silent, for the drive was not that long. We arrived home, and after looking up at the house with a smile on my face, I saw a curtain flutter from a second story window. "Was that Alice?" I asked him after I could see the familiar spiky black halo of my best friend and new sister.

"Yes, that was our crazy sister. She's been absolutely worried about you, and is glad that you're home." Edward told me with a smile, and helped me out of the car. The door to the home opened, and before I could blink, a certain pixie was hugging me. "Welcome home, newlyweds!" she squealed, and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Hey, sister." I greeted her, and she giggled happily. Alice pulled back, and cooed at my pregnant stomach, saying hello to our twins.

"What, I get no hello, Alice?" Edward mockingly complained while he began carrying the bags into the home. Alice rolled her eyes and looped her arm through mine, leading us behind him. "You'll get that hug after you're done carrying in your bags." Alice muttered at him, snickering at his scowl directed at her smug, silly shit-eating grin on her face.

We entered the house, and I could easily detect the new scent. That must be Maria.

"I can tell that _she's_ here." Edward muttered, and Alice scowled, nodding her head. "I hate that she's here. She's caused so much doubt in my Jazzy, that with her here, I can't help but feel worried that he's thinking about it again. And, I can't believe that he never consulted this with me. I'm so mad at him." Alice hissed angrily, frowning heavily in the direction of the living room.

"I see that there's been some strain in this house." I mumbled, and Alice nodded her head firmly. "Alice, I don't want Bella near Maria without me. So, can you please stay here in the foyer until I'm done getting the bags?" Edward pleaded with Alice, and she nodded. "Relax, Edward. I know that you two performed the mating bite, and I understand your need of protection and closeness of my new sister." she told him with a smile, and I felt relieved that I wouldn't be alone in here.

Edward smiled, nodded his head, and then went outside once more.

Alice and I stood in the foyer, chatting about my honeymoon and how it went. She thanked me for getting the dress, and I laughed. "I should've known that you couldn't wait for that dress." I teased her, and she shrugged her dainty shoulders, a mischievous smile on her pixie face.

When Edward was done carrying the bags in back and forth, he wrapped a protective arm around my waist and made sure I was close into his hard side. Alice stood on my right, with her arm looped through mine once more, and together, the three of us walked into the living room. "Bella, Edward! Welcome home." Esme greeted us merrily, though her grimace and worried thoughts said otherwise.

"We have a guest with us. Edward, Bella, this is Maria. Maria, this is my son and new daughter-in-law." Esme did the formalities, and introduced us to the beautiful vampire that sat beside a tense Jasper.

Maria was a pale woman that had long, dark, silky, wavy hair that was clipped to the side with a diamond clip. Her features were elegant, angelic, and sultry with large ruby red eyes, long lashes, a petite nose, perfect sized ears, and full ruby red lips. She was slender and curvy in the right places, wearing a tight leopard print short cocktail dress, and an expensive looking antique necklace around her neck. On her graceful feet were leopard print peep toe pumps, and her long, pale legs were crossed over one another.

A menacing smile graced her face, and she greeted us with a slow, "Hello. Jasper and Esme have told me so much about the two of you and your… romance."

Edward growled lowly under his breath as I cowered into his side. "Maria, please do not be rude to my brother and sister." Jasper said tersely, shifting uncomfortably when she let out a loud, raucous laugh. "Oh, relax, Jasper dear." she paused to smirk when Alice snarled at her. "I'm merely observing how Edward and his pet love each other, and how close they are." she continued, but looked over at Edward when he and I snarled in return.

"So touchy."

"My wife is _not_ a pet!" Edward hissed at her, getting ready to crouch defensively. But, I stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. He looked at me, bewildered, as I said, "She's merely toying with us, love. Let's not get testy, and just ignore her games." I whispered to him, and he tuned into her evil thoughts, before he too realized her plans.

"My, what a brilliant little human." Maria taunted, snickering when Edward hissed at her. But, we ignored her cackling while Edward led me over to an armchair and sat me down, sitting at my feet. Alice stood protectively behind me, scowling and her arms crossed.

"So, I believe I came here for a reason. Jasper has told me that you are in need of advice of newborn armies." Maria began once more after she had stopped laughing. "Yes. An old enemy of ours is creating what seems to be a newborn army in Seattle, and is killing many innocent humans." Jasper informed her, and Maria nodded her head.

"Is the creator doing this for fear or power?" she questioned. "We believe she is creating this army out of revenge." Alice grumbled. "Ah, a vengeful lover who was scorned. Have you killed the mate of this vampire?" "Yes. She thinks that I killed her mate, and believes that debt must be repaid." Edward told her, and looked back at me to where I threaded my fingers through his hair when I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Hmm, so it seems that young Isabella is for the cause of this?" Maria questioned, smirking when everyone but myself and Esme snarled lowly at her in warning. "My wife is not at fault here." Edward protested, but Maria merely shook her head. "Now, I know that you can't possibly believe that. It seems like most of your problems are caused by this young human. The Volturi, the obsessive wizard, and this vengeful vampire – all are connected and bring us back to Isabella."

"How do you know about the Volturi and Rainer?" I asked her, frazzled as to how she knew about our other troubles.

Maria's grin was sinister, and I cringed, hearing Edward snarl lowly at her. "I have my resources, Isabella. I'm not working with the vampires, but in our community, word gets around. And, it seems like you and your husband are quite the talk, for many vampires know you or heard of you through the vampire grapevine."

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Esme asked nervously. She was unnerved that her son and daughter-in-law were being talked about amongst other vampires. I didn't even think we could be the popular topic amongst these vampires, who don't even know us. Maria rolled her eyes, but otherwise did not stray from the topic any longer.

"Well, getting back to the topic of this newborn army, I must say that you and your family are outnumbered. Gathering the information of the number of killings, and the sightings, as well as the psychic dreams that Bella had, that you've told me of, I can say that the numbers do not bode well for your small family. The only way I can see in you winning this war with the newborns, is to have a surprise element in the fight." Maria advised.

"A number of vampire friends coming to help won't help. But, if you have an unexpected ally join in the fight, and maybe a decoy, as well as a distracter, you have a higher chance of winning this fight." she added. "I've heard that you are within close proximity of werewolves." Maria commented suddenly, and I growled, thinking I had an idea of where her train of her thoughts was going.

"Absolutely not." I hissed angrily, and Maria smirked. "Now, now, Isabella. Why don't you leave this talk to the vampires?"

"Don't treat her like a child." Alice growled, and Maria snickered.

"Look, I'm not going to let the wolves partake in this. I refuse to let them endanger their lives and worry their loved ones." I argued loudly, and Edward tried calming me and our twins down by resting his hand on my protruding stomach. "Maria might have a point though, Bella. The Wolves could help us, for the newborns would never even see it coming. Plus, those vampires have come and gone from the reservation, provoking them to attack them." Jasper commented.

"See? At least I know that ideas can be accepted in this family." Maria taunted, smiling at Jasper, causing Alice growl once more.

"We're not going to decide for them. We must speak to them about this idea before we can even begin thinking about attacking with the wolves' help." Edward muttered angrily and defiantly, and the rest of us agreed.

"Now, how about rooming arrangements?" Maria said, a smirk on her face when she saw our surprised expressions. "Excuse me?" Alice asked her incredulously. Maria let out a cackle once more, and said, "I've traveled a long way to give you some help with your situation, and I have a feeling you'll still need my help. So, how about I stick with Jasper, since I feel most comfortable with my old wingman."

"HELL NO, bitch!" Alice screeched and lunged for Maria. The old vampire let out a scream of surprise when Alice tackled her, which caused a loud collision that sounded like rocks smashing, and caused the couch and Jasper to fall backwards. Hisses, growls, yelps and curses were heard as Alice and Maria fought each other, and Jasper and Esme tried breaking up the fight.

"What a way to be welcomed back." I muttered sarcastically, causing my husband to chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: Lady Lily here, readers! I decided to throw in that little surprise, because I've never did a fanfic that had Maria in it, and have a jealous Alice. :3**

**I apologize if the chapter seemed so boring. I just wanted to touch on the fact that Bella needed to see Charlie, we have them converse with Carlisle about the mating bite, how Charlie was hurt, Rainer, and again, wanted to bring in Maria for a bit of jealous Alice.**

**Reviews would be great, as well as votes to the poll on my profile. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	36. A Not So Great Welcome Back

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXVI~**

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up." I heard the soft cooing of my husband, who was trying to wake me up for a new day - and another blasted day of school. "Five more minutes." I moaned, snuggling further into his hard body. He groaned, but a chuckle slipped out. "You know I can't deny my beautiful, pregnant and horny wife anything." he purred, and I could feel his lips placing kisses on my bare skin.

"Good." I murmured seductively back, and after tilting my head back, I kissed his lips, enjoying the lust he poured into it. His hands caressed my skin while he cradled me against his chest, his hands openly splayed across my naked back.

"Alice is going to be here soon, dear." Edward mumbled around our lips, moaning while I scratched my nails against his taught back. "I don't care. Let me love my husband." I argued, giggling when he growled a predatory growl. "You temptress." he muttered, and his kiss became fiery.

But, our privacy was ruined.

"GET OUT OF THAT BED, YOU TWO!" Alice's screech halted any plans of us christening our new bed. I glared at the bedroom door, and I heard her snicker on the other side. "And don't even think about it, sister. Now, get out of that bed of yours, and get your asses out here. I want to see which of the new outfits will work best for you today." she called from the other side of our bedroom door.

"Alice will be Alice." Edward stated, and lifted himself off of me while I whined in protest.

It has been only a day since Edward and I got back from our honeymoon, and already we have to go back to school. I couldn't wait until we graduated; countless hours of just lazing around our new home, spending that time either fucking each other or us anticipating the arrival of our babies.

Yes, you heard me correctly - our _new_ home.

After Alice and Maria - who is still staying with us - had been physically pulled apart and away from each other, Carlisle came home to watch Maria with Esme while Alice and Jasper had led Edward and me out of the main home. They had told us that they had a surprise for us - a late wedding gift they called it. They said that it was on the other side of the river, so I had to be carried over as Edward and his siblings effortlessly jumped across the wide river.

When we made it, they took off running, with Alice telling us that we still couldn't read their open minds. I let the wind blow through my hair while I focused on my husband who kept our children and I safe from the trees that tried grabbing us with their long branches, that rushed past us. I knew that Edward would never crash into a tree; he promised me that a long time ago.

Finally, I felt my husband slow down, and he had helped me down onto my feet, while we stared at the object before us in shock. Jasper smirked as Alice jumped up excitedly, and spreading her arms, she said, "Ta da! We had to rush on last minute details, but I think it fits you two nicely."

Sitting before us was… a house.

_They bought us a house as a wedding gift._

It was such a large house that looked like it came straight out of a children's fairy tale story. I couldn't even begin to describe just how lovely and quaint it was. It was perfect.

"Oh my gosh…" I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth in surprise. "This use to be Emmett's and Rosalie's old house, back in the day. It was just sitting back here, and we'd think that with you two being newlyweds, you'd want some personal space. So, we all spruced it up, where Esme and Alice did the nurseries. There still some things to add to it, and we'd thought you'd want to do that one your own." Jasper explained, smiling over at us.

"This is all too much. I can't believe you all are giving us a house." I murmured, looking over at them still stunned. "No need, Bella. You're a part of our family, sis, and we Cullen like to go big on the gift giving." Alice teased me, and I giggled.

"Well, I believe you two want to be alone now, so my darlin' and I will be going." my blond haired brother commented, and grabbed Alice by the arm where he began walking away with her. "But, I haven't shown Bella her new clothes and taught her how she should coordinate them!" Alice protested.

The two of them arguing was the last I saw of them, before they disappeared.

"Those are our siblings." I muttered, and Edward chuckled.

That was yesterday of course, and when we first entered the home, Edward showed me just how much he enjoyed the fact that now we would no longer have any interruptions.

Of course, that didn't stop my pixie of a sister kicking my husband out of the bedroom, and dragging me into the shower. "I can't have you two showering together, unless I really want you two to be late on your first day back from your honeymoon." Alice had grumbled when I protested about the separation.

So, I was left alone in the bathroom, showering by my lonesome. She made me rush to get cleaned for the reason that she wanted Edward to shower after me, and have plenty of time to coordinate our outfits. When I stepped out from the shower, only a small white towel covering my very pregnant, naked self, I was surprised to see my husband standing by the door, looking glorious down to only his boxers.

"Oh!" I gasped, shocked. "How did you sneak into here?" I asked him while he crossed the room, wrapping his arms around me when he reached me. He smirked but before Edward could respond, I heard the pounding on the door. "Damn it Edward!" I heard my sister shriek on the other side. "It was tricky to sneak past the psychic." Edward teased, chuckling as he rubbed my now aching back. I think I've been standing for too long. Even though I wasn't too huge, I was growing very quickly so my stomach was huge compared to the rest of my stick thin body.

"You two are so lucky that I at least respect your privacy in there, or else I'd storm in there and forcibly drag you apart. I just do not want to see you two naked – I get enough of that from Emmett and Rosalie." Alice snarled on the other side; I could hear her enraged thoughts as well as feel her furious emotions.

"Now you know how I feel." Edward muttered, and I giggled.

After we stayed in the bathroom away from our crazy sister, we finally relented knowing that we should at least try to get to school on time. So, I put on my underwear and then my robe, and left the bathroom as my husband was getting into the running shower.

Alice made me sit on the bed, and asked how I was feeling. "I'm feeling better now that I'm sitting." I replied to Alice, smiling. "That's good." I heard a new voice, and looked over to find the source with it being Rosalie. She walked over to me and sat down beside me, a smile gracing her face. "What are you doing here?" I asked her kindly, wondering where Emmett was; usually she's with him practically every minute.

"Emmett went hunting with Jasper while Carlisle is still at the house with Esme, so I thought I'd check on my younger sister and see how she's doing." Rosalie replied, grabbing my hand and squeezing it softly. "Suddenly I'm chopped liver?" Alice asked teasingly while she came out of our large closet carrying a pair of ballet flats with her.

I giggled while Rosalie rolled her golden eyes. "I still love you Alice, but I love my baby sister more." she teased at the pixie, smirking while she hugged me. The pixie pouted, and I giggled again. "I love you Alice if that helps your wounded ego." I murmured, and she suddenly smiled. "Thank you, Bells." she chirped, and I smiled back.

Soon, my husband emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a pair of boxers. I drooled at the sight of his still wet hair and the water droplets that ran down his alabaster skin. His eyes were roaming over me as well, for he knew that underneath this robe were pieces of clothes that could easily be torn away.

"God, you two _are _worse than Emmett and Rose." Alice growled, throwing a sweater at my husband's head. That jogged him from his lustful daze, and he glared at her. "Oh please. They are not as bad. We're worse." Rose argued, standing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my half naked husband who only wore a black sweater and his silky boxers.

"I can't help it. I've been a virgin for over a century and now that I have a seductress of a wife," he paused to pull me into his chest, where I felt his arousal on my stomach. I purred as Edward looked down at me with his eyes turning that brilliant jade green. "I plan on releasing all of that pent up frustration." he continued, chuckling a throaty laugh that caused me to groan.

"Alright, stop this love fest. I do not need to see those plans at all. We need to get to school." Alice snarled, throwing a shoe now at Edward's head, causing him to snarl in return.

Before we could start a fight by throwing clothes and any objects that were near, we calmed down and got dressed in the outfits that Alice had picked out for us. She gave Edward some black jeans to go with his sweater and some boots, along with a wristband that had the Cullen Crest on it. Alice gave me a black dress that had white polka dots with a black shrug over it and some ballet flats – the ones she pulled out – that had bows over the area where the toes were.

Edward then prepared me a small yet delicious breakfast while Alice and Rosalie talked about the graduation party for graduation was approaching very quickly. Once I finished, Edward picked me up, and we all zipped out of the house, jumping over the river and finally reached the Cullen house. Esme and Carlisle were waiting in the living room, along with Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rose greeted their partners, before Jasper and Alice joined my husband and me at the door.

"So, Bella, do you want to go visit your father after school?" Edward asked me after he helped me into the Volvo's backseat. "I would like to see how he's doing. Renee hasn't called to tell me if he has woken up or not." I commented, hoping that my father was recovering quickly in the hospital.

"Would you like it if Emmett or Rosalie were to go to the hospital and watch over your parents?" Edward asked me softly as he pulled out of the long driveway of the house. "I would feel relieved if they could." I added, and he smiled, nodding his head. "Emmett was listening and he said he'll go over there right now." Edward told me, and I sighed happily.

The drive to Forks High School was short, and I could see it filled with students before we even entered the parking lot. Our friends were waiting there, laughing and chatting happily. I could see at the school entrance, Chase was waiting there, his brother not in sight. Edward parked in his usual spot, where Jasper and Alice parked beside us on their Ducatti. "Do you want to go talk to your friends, love?" Edward asked me as he helped me out, staring across the parking lot over to our human friends.

"Um…" "I don't see anything wrong happening." Alice chirped in, her arm wrapped around Jasper's. "Their emotions seem in check." Jasper added, looking over at our friends as well. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to say hello, right?" I questioned, and they nodded. So, with my hand wrapped tightly around Edward's hand, we walked over to our friends.

But, just before we could reach them, a fiery pain erupted in my throat and I balked, causing Edward to stop walking as well. He looked down at me worriedly. _My throat… It's burning. _I thought towards him. He nodded shortly, and hissed to his siblings to stall our friends; I saw them nod towards us, and they greeted our friends cheerily.

"Do you need blood, love?" he asked me quietly, bringing me into his chest. "Yes. I think my thirst was triggered from being around my friends." I murmured, and he nodded again. "Would you like it if I were to call Carlisle and ask him to come by with some blood?" Edward asked me, and I nodded, frowning. "Now why the frown sweetheart?" he asked me next, fingering my pouting lip with his thumb.

"I don't want to burden Carlisle with such an errand if he's busy." I mumbled, feeling myself blush heavily in embarrassment. "Don't be absurd, honey. You are not a burden, nor are your vampire needs. He understands, for he knows that with this pregnancy, you're slowly becoming one of us." Edward cooed, stroking my cheek. "I'll call him and we can wait for him; I'm sure our first hour teacher won't mind if we're just a little late." Edward added, pulling out his cell phone while he began leading me back to the Volvo.

I listened to him chat on the phone with Carlisle, while I watched my brother and sister interacting with my human friends. Their smiles were still in place, and they didn't seem too uncomfortable with the fact that vampires were standing mere inches from them. Maybe they don't believe Rainer's story and think of my siblings still as intimidating yet nice as they always have been.

I looked up at my husband who snapped his phone shut, and he hovered over my protectively, his fingers combing through my hair. "Carlisle is on his way with some animal blood, my wife. Soon you'll be fed." Edward whispered, and I smiled up at him in thanks.

The tolling of the bell rang out, and we watched our friends and siblings go inside, where our friends were watching us in confusion – in their minds, they were wondering why we weren't heading inside. "They don't seem to be under the influence of Rainer." I commented to my husband who had gotten inside his car, sitting in the passenger seat with me in his lap. He looked back at our friends, nodding his head again though his pale lips were pursed.

"That may be true, dear. But, we never know. Chase did say that we'll never know if they are under the influence or if they are near our house. We have no way of knowing the truth." he murmured worriedly, and I sighed.

Minutes later, Carlisle arrived finally. He drove into the parking lot in his black Mercedes, and got out, carrying a bag with him along with some cups. "Hello son, daughter." he greeted us with a smile, and I smiled in return. "Are we safe to do this here?" I asked Carlisle as he pulled out several bags filled with animal blood. "We should be. The students are all in their classes, and doing this behind the car should ensure us enough cover." Carlisle reassured me.

He filled several cups with blood, and handed Edward one, who in turn handed it to me. I began drinking the blood from the straw that was placed in there and moaned in appreciation. "Carlisle, do you think at this rate, after Bella has given birth do you think she won't have to go through the painful transformation?" Edward asked our father while he listened to me drink. I looked up, and saw Carlisle nodding.

"I believe she won't have to Edward. She is slowly transforming before our eyes, and is able to control her thirst rather well. Once she gives birth, I believe she'll immediately become a vampire." Carlisle inputted. "That's nice to know." Edward murmured; I knew he didn't like to think about the idea of me in pain, and wouldn't want me to suffer.

I continued drinking the blood, enjoying the taste while I listened to Edward and Carlisle converse back and forth. Finally once I finished the blood, Edward took the cup and threw it away in the closest trashcan while Carlisle said he would take care of the blood bags. "I'll see you two home later after you visit Charlie I presume?" Carlisle asked us as he stood up, getting ready to leave for home.

We nodded, and he smiled. And with that, he bid us goodbye.

Edward then led me into the school after we got a tardy slip, and led me to our first period. They were in the middle of acting out a scene from the play we were reading. They – the class – looked up when they heard us, and some waved and greeted us before getting back to the play. The teacher looked pleased to see us, even if we did interrupt. We handed him our slips and made our way over to our table, where Edward helped me sit down before sitting closely next to my side.

I didn't even have to look over to know that Rainer was staring at us. I could feel his glare, and hear his angry thoughts. I glanced over, and saw that indeed he was looking our way. The thing was that he changed from the time we've been away. He looked lethargic, with his skin very sickly pale. He had dark circles around his jade eyes, with his face swallow and deprived of his teenage suppleness. His cropped dark hair looked greasy and disgusting while the clothes were baggy and large on his skinny body.

His brother, Chase, was watching us as well, but at the same time was watching his brother with caution.

I looked away, staring down at the desk as I felt one of our babies kick me. "Shh, sweetie. You're safe with me beside you." Edward whispered, and his hand that rested on the side of my stomach rubbed soft circles on it. I sighed, relieved to have him so close, and looked up at him, feeling a great amount of love for my husband. He looked back at me, his eyes shining with adoration. I can tell that he loves me so much.

First hour went by; where Edward and I watched the students act out the play, watched each other and tried our best in trying to ignore Rainer who refused to stop glaring in our direction. When the hour ended, Edward helped me up and tried his best in trying to get me out of the classroom without anyone stopping us.

"Bella, Edward!" but we weren't that lucky.

"Hello Angela." I greeted my friend, having Edward turn us around. She stood behind us with Ben by her side. She had a smile plastered on her small face and Ben seemed happy to see us as well. But, still, something did not seem right. Their thoughts were trying to not focus on us, even if they did stray from time to time.

"It's good to see you guys are back." Ben commented breezily, and I nodded. "Unfortunately just in time for finals." I mumbled, and the two chuckled. "Well since you two are so smart, you should breeze right through it." Angela complimented, and I nodded. "So, Bella, I would love to catch up with you. I want to know how the honeymoon went, and of course see how my best friend is doing nowadays." Angela hinted, smiling at me.

"I would love to catch up with you too, Angie, but it might have to wait since I got to get prepared for finals, and worry about my dad." "Oh, I understand, sweetie. I really do hope your dad gets better quickly." Angela commented, and I nodded again.

"Well, we better get to our next class. We'll see you guys later." Edward interrupted, and began leading me away. I waved to my friends who called out their goodbyes, and turned around, looking up at my husband's face. "Should we trust them?" I asked him, gnawing on my bottom worriedly. Even if they were under the control of the wizard who was obsessed with me, I still wonder if they really believe him or even if I could trust them without giving away too much information.

"At the moment, I believe we can. It's not like they can do any true harm to us, except for telling Rainer our weaknesses or something along those lines." Edward murmured, leading me into our second class of the day. "We'll just have to be on our best guard around them?" "Precisely." Edward muttered, helping me into my seat.

The first half of the school day passed by without any real problems. But, when it was time for lunch, the real trouble began.

My husband was waiting for me outside of my last class before lunch, and greeted me with a merry kiss to my lips. "Gosh, you two can't go without a few seconds without being attached at the lips." I heard Alice's snarky comment, and turned around to find her and her Civil War soldier of a husband beside her. Edward scowled at her, warning her about her comments and messing with his mate.

"You can't take a tease anymore, Edward?" Jasper teased, and the four of us began walking to the cafeteria. "I can – just as long as it's not implied towards any romantic acts that I share with my love." he grumbled, and I nuzzled his neck, giggling when I heard him purr lowly.

"So, are you three glad that you'll get another high school diploma under your belts?" I asked my siblings and husband, laughing at their sighs of happiness. "Hell yeah, baby sister. I'm getting tired of repeating high school over and over where I have to be cramped inside a tiny room filled with humans." Jasper grumbled, and Alice patted his arm sympathetically. "You would never harm anyone, sweetheart."

"Alice is right, Jazz. I know that you would never harm anyone in this school." Edward added in helpfully. "And what makes you two think that?" he muttered, looking between the two with doubt in his amber eyes. "Because, look at my wife, brother. She's still here with us." Edward reminded him, and I smiled up at him.

"Except I nearly killed her on her birthday –" "Don't even start that, Jasper. I already said you were forgiven. Besides, my husband still tries apologizing for that day, and I won't have any of it; that means I won't have it with you either." I interrupted, and he sighed.

"Alright, let's be happy everyone. School's almost over, which means only a couple more weeks until we have the party." Alice chirped, and we chuckled at how quickly she changed the mood of our conversation.

We entered the cafeteria, where we got our food for lunch. (Even though I would prefer blood, I still need some regular human sustenance.) I tried ignoring the buzzing thoughts of the students, and focused on my Edward who also tried helping me quell the annoying hum. "Uh oh." Alice whispered, sounding crestfallen as well as betrayed.

I looked over at her, and saw that she was looking in a certain direction; following her line of sight, I saw what she was looking at and felt the exact emotions that were written across her face.

My friends were not in their original table, chatting and laughing. Instead, they were at the table where Rainer and Chase sat, laughing and smiling.

I dropped my tray and bolted from the cafeteria, ignoring the calls of my friends and my family. I exited the cafeteria, tears falling heavily from my eyes and my sobs echoing off the empty walls of the hallways. I ran as far as I could, before I felt the arms of my husband wrap around me and grind us to a halt. I wailed, my heart broken from sight in that room. His coos were soft and comforting, while he kissed my head and stroked my hair as well as my wet face.

I could feel the presence of my siblings close to us, and took solace in their efforts of trying to calm me down. Our babies were questioning in their thoughts, wondering why they could hear me crying so loudly and asking if I was hurt. Edward had murmured to them, saying that I was fine – only just upset and emotionally hurt. They relaxed at hearing their father's reassurance, and left him to calm me down.

When I felt weak and could no longer release any more sobs, I pulled back to look up at my husband's saddened face. His eyes shone his brilliantly emerald, for I could tell that he was feeling extreme sadness and wanted nothing more for me to feel better.

But, I couldn't possibly feel better at a time like this. My friends – my human friends – have betrayed myself and my family by being under the spell of Rainer, and acted as friends. I knew that that was the sign I needed to know that I could never trust them again as long as they are under the spell of him.

"We need to stop Rainer – soon." Jasper commented gravely, his face stone cold. "We will. That was all the evidence we could possibly need to know that our friends have joined his side." Edward told him, cradling me in his arms. "Are you going to be okay, Bells?" my sister asked me softly, her big amber eyes looking at me with worry. I smiled shakily, and murmured, "I will be. I have a wonderful family, and I knew I would have to say goodbye to my friends eventually. I just didn't think it'd be so early."

They all nodded, where I let Edward wipe away the traces of my tears with his fingers. "I don't think I can make it through the rest of the day." I mumbled, not wanting to see my friends and know that they weren't really my friends any longer.

He nodded understandingly, and helped me to my feet. "Would you like to go visit Charlie early, my dear?" my husband asked me lovingly, and I nodded.

"Bella?" I jumped, startled to hear them, but buried myself into my husband's chest who growled lowly. Alice and Jasper stood up, standing in front of us protectively while they looked angrily over at the two girls who used to be my closest human friends. They looked confused, but had worry etched onto their faces. Their boyfriends were standing right behind them, looking over at us. And, from a distance, I could see the Willowdrick brothers – one looked ashamed for the mess they were causing, while the other looked smug.

"Is everything alright?" Jessica asked, noting how Jasper eyed her with hate.

"You all got some nerve coming towards us after your betrayal." Edward hissed, cradling my trembling form close to him. "Betrayal?" Angela asked, dumbfounded. "Yes. Your betrayal on us and how you all became friends with those jerks who have caused nothing but trouble for my sister." Alice snapped, crossing her arms over her petite pixie chest.

"We've done nothing like –" "Spare your breath, Newton." Jasper hissed, glaring over at him. I looked up, and saw that my friends looked surprised by his angry outburst, and were looking over at me for help.

But, they won't receive any.

"I never want to see any of you again." I grumbled at them, choking at the end. "Bella, please listen." Angela pleaded, her dark eyes showing remorse. "No, I won't. I never listen to my enemies." I hissed, growling at her. She jumped, cowering backwards with the others. "Stay away from us, and you might live to see another day." Edward growled, and looked away, disgusted. With that, the four of us left the area, heading towards the office.

Alice and Jasper said goodbye to Edward and I after we signed ourselves out, and went back to their classes while we walked over to the Volvo. I cried silently as Edward drove us out of the parking lot while he held my hand, knowing I needed the peace to regain some control before I would go visit my hospital ridden father.

We finally reached the hospital, and entered, getting to the floor of where my dad would be. When we entered, I saw my mom watching TV quietly with my awake dad, who laughed at the joke the main character on screen made.

"Daddy!" I cried, happy to see him laughing and awake. I rushed to his side, leaving Edward in the doorway, and hugged my dad who seemed surprised to see me hear. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're awake and okay." I blubbered, letting a new round of tears out, but these were out of pure joy. "Bells, Edward. What are you two doing here?" I heard my father ask from above me, his chest rumbling.

Edward gently pried me from my dad and helped me sit down in the chair that was beside the bed while he stood behind me. "Bella wasn't feeling well in school and neither was I, so we signed ourselves out and decided to come visit you before we would go home to rest." Edward lied smoothly, squeezing my shoulder as I rubbed my swollen stomach.

"Well, I hope you two can make up the work that you'll miss, and I hope you two feel better soon." Charlie commented, and my mom nodded.

I nodded my head back at them, and smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, daddy."

"Me too, kiddo. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**Yeesh, this took me longer than expected. I can't believe it took me over two weeks just to get this little chapter finished.**

**Of course, I have been sick lately, and having some other personal issues that haven't allowed me to go to school normally without having a breakdown. -_-;**

**Anyways, I hope the chapter was good. I had fun with it, and I would like to ask all of you what should happen next. Should I skip to the graduation already, or have a couple more chapters in between and then go to graduation? If it's the second choice, I would love to have some ideas of what could happen in between.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, as well as votes to the poll that is still on my profile. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

***By the way, Bella's and Edward's new home is on my first website - not the blog - in the AE photo Album.**


	37. Fight Evil with Fire

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXVII~**

"Are you happy to see that he's alright now, my love?" Edward asked me as we left the hospital, heading towards his Volvo.

The sun was setting, marking the end of another day. We had spent the whole in the hospital with my mom and dad, catching up on the time away from Forks. I told my parents all about the wonderful honeymoon – except about all of the sex we had – and told them how splendid it was to be in Rio de Janeiro, and on the private island. Renee thought it was so sweet and romantic of Edward to take me there, as well as saying that was nice of his parents to let us use the island.

I nodded my head, and smiled. "I'm so happy to see that he's functioning well now, and that he seems healthy. I hope he recovers soon after this."

"I'm sure he will, sweetheart."

After getting in the Volvo, we left the hospital, heading on home. But, on the way there, I smelt the familiar scent of my werewolf best friend. "Edward, why do I smell Jacob?" I asked him, looking up to find him glancing over to his right to where the trees were. "Jacob is running alongside the car, dear. He's with Sam and Paul." he murmured.

_Hey Bells. _My best friend's thoughts cut in. "Jacob, why are you following us?" I asked him out loud, knowing he could hear me while I was inside the car. _We need to talk to you and the other Cullens. We've got some news that we need to share with you guys._ Jacob thought towards us, and I looked at Edward, confused.

_Don't worry, Bells. We'll explain when we get there with you guys._ Jacob explained, and I nodded my head.

We soon reached the Cullen home, where Edward parked the car and helped me out. We waited, looking towards the forest. Soon, three werewolves emerged, only dressed in cut off shorts. Sam was leading, with Paul on his right and Jacob on his left. Jacob looked antsy, with his brown eyes somewhere else. His black hair had grown to shaggy lengths, messy and wild.

"Hey mutts." I teased, and watched as smirks appeared on their faces. "Bloodsuckers." Paul joked back, and I laughed.

"Are the other Cullens here?" Sam asked Edward, and he nodded. "They are. But, we have a visitor staying with us. She is an old friend of one of our own, but she is a human blood drinker. We've been keeping an eye on her though. She may not take your presence too kindly." Edward muttered, and soon we heard a hiss and a growl from inside the house.

"Just as we won't take her too kindly." Paul grumbled.

"Let's go inside." Edward murmured, and began leading us inside; however, he let me walk beside Jacob, having a feeling that I wanted to catch up with him. Even though separation killed us, he wanted to give me this time.

Jacob and I stood outside a little longer, smiling and hugging one another. "So, how are you and Nalani?" I asked him. His cheeks reddened ever so slightly, and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… I err… proposed to her." Jacob murmured, and I gasped. "Oh my god! You did?" I asked him incredulously, covering my mouth with my hands in surprise. He blushed even darker, and nodded his head.

I smacked his shoulder, smirking that he flinched from the pain. "Ow, what was that for?" he grumbled, glowering at me. "That was for not telling me any sooner, mister! I can't believe you kept that from me." I snapped at him, shaking my head at him. He pouted, and hung his head in shame. "I didn't want to disturb the vampire love fest you had going on with your husband, Bells. I apologize for not doing so." he joked sarcastically, and I laughed.

"Okay, I understand. Still, you should've called me once I got back." I told him, and he shrugged. "I just found out today that you got back." he mumbled, and I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"So, did she say yes?" I asked him, and he blushed all over again. "Yeah, she did. We'll be getting married next year. She's a year younger than me, and we had to get her parents' permission, as well as mine – since we're not legal yet. Hell, it took a lot of pleading on my part when asking them. They weren't so sure about letting her move out here and go to school here, so I could tell they weren't too thrilled about the engagement. But, they reluctantly agreed and said they'll come out here soon to meet everyone on the rez." Jacob explained.

"Well, I'm very happy for you, Jake." I commented, smiling up at him. He nodded, smiling back at me.

"So, how are you, Ed and the twins doing?" he asked, and placed a gentle hand on my pregnant belly. One the babies kicked at his hand, and he chuckled. "We're doing absolutely wonderful. Though, there have been a few differences with me." I told him truthfully. "Really? Like what?"

I moved the hair off the side of my neck, and showed him the crescent shaped mark on my neck, to which he gawked at. "Did… Did he…" he stutter, and then thought, _did he bite you and transform you?_ I shook my head, and promised him that that wasn't the case. "So, what is it?" "Think of it like the vampire's version of your imprinting, only intensified."

"Oh."

"Also, I've been put on a new diet." I informed him, and he raised an eyebrow. "It's uh… red and thick…" I hinted at, and he chuckled, knowing what I was saying. "And it seems that with the progression of the pregnancy, I'm slowly becoming a vampire." I added, and he nodded. "You know, if you're waiting for me to go all werewolf rage on you, Bells, just don't. I've moved past the whole idea of it." Jacob told me honestly.

"Really? But I thought it was a big no-no for the treaty of any human here to become a vampire?" I asked him, confused. "Correction; that only implies if they _bite_ a human. You are becoming one in your own way. You were always different, Bella, and this is just another example." Jacob teased me, and I laughed.

"But, even before I knew all of this, you hated the Cullens, and when I was in the know, you just became even more adamant against it." I pointed out, and he shrugged. "I guess that I've moved on. I'm guessing you knew that I really liked you?" "Yeah. Guessing from the way you acted earlier on, fighting for me with Edward, I could only guess you really cared about me." I informed him.

He nodded his head, and sighed. "Well, I guess you can say that since I've found Lani, I just want you to be happy. You found your happiness, and I found mine. I know for sure I would be pissed if you tried stopping me from having that – so, I gave up on trying taking that away from you." he told me truthfully. I smiled, and went over to hug him, smiling warmly up at him.

"We probably should go inside now. I think Sam and Paul want to tell everyone our news." Jacob offered after we hugged one another tightly. I nodded, and led him inside. Once we entered, I saw my family waiting on one side with Maria while Sam and Paul were on the other side of the living room. What I didn't like was that Maria was between my husband and one of my brother-in-laws, and she was hovering particularly close to my husband.

I left Jacob to walk alone, while I zipped to my love's side, growling lowly at Maria. Edward comforted me by squeezing my waist. Maria snickered and stepped away, while I snarled at her in irritation. "Shh, sweetheart. She means nothing." Edward purred, stroking my side with his thumb. I looked up at him, and his eyes spoke nothing but the truth.

After our little moment, Carlisle – who had came home early no doubt – cleared his throat and called everyone to attention. "I hope you three come bearing at least good news." Carlisle murmured, looking over at them.

Sam shook his head gravely, sighing sadly. "Unfortunately, no. We have news dealing with two nuisances." he replied, and I frowned, unhappy. "Please, tell us the news." Alice begged, lost for she had no chance to see the future which rendered her of her confidence. Sam nodded, and began. "While Edward and Bella were gone, two of us were patrolling when we came across the scent of some unfamiliar vampires. Following them, they led us to the river bank – the border line – and there were found two vampires."

"What did they look like?" Edward asked. "One was lanky, with messy sandy blond hair, a boyish face with tears in his clothes. Beside him was a smaller, thinner one with wild dark hair and a baby girl face. She stuck close to the lanky one who growled at us and yelled at us, warning if we came near him and the girl, he would kill us." Paul explained, and after my spouse and I read his mind while he recounted the night in his mind, I saw a vivid description and knew immediately who they were.

"Riley and that one girl." I stated out loud, knowing who they saw. "Who is Riley?" Maria piped up, looking confused. "He's a filthy newborn – a puppet of Victoria – and is helping her create this newborn army. He also tried violating my wife before we married." Edward snarled, gripping me closely into his side.

"Ah. Seems you want revenge?" Maria asked, leering up at Edward. I growled at the way her facial expression looked, but my husband was focused on answering her. "With every fiber in my being. She and her puppet need to die for they want my wife's death. I won't let that go unpunished." he spoke with determination. "And you'll get the chance to do so." Jasper cut in; he wanted us to get back onto the topic.

"Anyways, they were there for only a few seconds before disappearing, heading in the direction of Seattle. Unfortunately, I fear they had other plans for soon we heard word of Charlie's accident. I'm angered and believe that either one of those caused his accident." Jacob cut in next, looking over at me apologetically. I growled at the floor, enraged that either one of those two newborns tried killing my father.

"What was the other incident?" Carlisle asked, moving right along. "We had a visit from a certain small group of wizards that have been rearing their ugly asses in our faces." Sam told us. "What? Why are those idiots trying to get to you guys?" I hissed, feeling more upset at the fact that those wizards were trying to corrupt my werewolf friends next.

"I have a feeling they were trying to get the werewolves on their side, dear. Even if they don't like werewolves as much as vampires, they trust them more than us – at least in this case of the Willowdricks since they have a personal grudge against our kind." Carlisle theorized, and I grumbled incoherently, still unhappy to hear this.

"So, what are we going to do about this situation?" Rosalie piped up then after a moment of silence.

"These situations are getting out of hand. We need to deal with them, sooner rather than later." Jasper offered, knowing his tactics and strategies in war. "It seems like it's coming to a war." Jacob noted, and we all nodded.

"How would we beat these newborns though?" Esme questioned, looking over to her husband for answered. "Jasper, what would you suggest?" Carlisle asked next, looking over to him. We all looked upon the soldier, who had his back straight and stood poised, a serious face marring now.

"We must gather as many allies as we can. We'll have strength in numbers." Jasper pointed out. "We'll help." Sam immediately cut in, and I began shaking my heads. "No, I won't have you all endangering your lives. It's not worth it." I growled, hating the idea of them fighting against these wild vampires and risking their lives.

"Bella, we're werewolves. We can handle ourselves against vampires." Jacob informed me, snickering. "But, what about your imprints? Not only will be worried about all of you, but they'll have aneurisms knowing you're going against these savage newborns who could possibly stronger against you all." "Are you calling us weak?" Paul teased me, and I could feel myself blush slightly.

"No, but –" "Young Isabella, I say let the mutts risk themselves." Maria interrupted me, smirking at my glower. "It would give us the element of surprise; the newborns wouldn't see them coming." Emmett commented then, with Alice nodded in agreement. I frowned, having a feeling that my argument won't win this evening. "If you will be fighting with us, you must learn the techniques in having the upper hand over a newborn." Jasper added, looking over at the three seriously.

They nodded, and Sam said, "We can arrange a late night meeting, where we will having a newborn fighting lesson. We'll be watching at least before participating."

"Excellent." Jasper agreed, nodding his head.

A yawn escaped from my mouth, which caused Edward hug me with a smile. "I think we should cut this meeting. My wife needs her rest." he murmured, stroking my hair. "No, I'm not tired." I whined, pouting up at him.

"Bella, remember; you're pregnant and need more rest than usual." Carlisle reminded me gently. I sighed, scowling, but willingly let my husband lead me out of the house, heading to our cottage.

The next morning, Edward woke me and led me back to the house, wanting us to spend the day with our siblings. Thank god it was the weekend, with it only being Friday yesterday.

When we reached the home, Edward stopped and sighed. "What is it?" I asked him, looking up at him. "Alice said that Carlisle would like to go on a hunt for more blood for you. I will have to leave you with Esme, Alice and… Maria." he muttered, and I grumbled. "I know, my sweetheart. But, I won't be gone for long. Once I return, I promise to pay as much attention to you and our babies as you want."

I looked up at him, knowing how sincere he was being. "Alright." I mumbled, and let him hug me to his hard body. "Please make it back soon." I whispered, already beginning to feel the heartbreak of him being separated from me. He kissed my head, and pulled back before attacking my lips ravenously. I moaned, gripping his forearms while our tongues tangled. He growled lowly and his hands slithered down to cup my newly plump ass.

After several minutes of kissing, we pulled apart breathlessly, where his eyes were a dark jaded green as he stared down at me. With a finally longing glance, he smiled and turned, running into the forest. I sighed and began walking onto the grounds of the house, entering through the kitchen door when I reached it.

Esme was there with Alice, and I could smell the scent of Maria off in the living room.

"Oh, hey there baby sister." Alice chirped once I entered. Esme came around and hugged me warmly. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked me, and I shook my head. "No, I had a little snack back at the cottage. I'll be fine for a while." I told her honestly, and she nodded her head.

"Come on, let's go watch some TV." my sister suggested, where she came over to me, took my hand and led me to the living room. Maria was looking through the magazines, uninterested. We both ignored her and I let Alice turn on the TV. She switched it over to some show that had people designing outfits to be showcased in front of a man. She seemed happy about it while I had to sit there, acting like I was intrigued by it.

I heard a heavy sigh after a few seconds, and knew that Maria was done looking at the magazines.

"Who's lovely grand piano is this?" I heard her ask, and I turned my head to see her staring at the grand piano over in the corner. "It belongs to Edward. He and Rosalie play on it, though Edward plays it more than she does." Esme explained softly while she was flipping through a home and garden magazine.

"Really?" she asked, an eyebrow rising. "Yes." Alice chirped, proud of her brother and sister. "He's right now composing a song for his children." she added, and Maria snickered. "How… sweet." she commented, and I glared at her sarcastic remark.

Suddenly, I was pulled into her thoughts. It looked like it was from her point of view, where she was standing by the windows that looked out into the backyard of the house. She was watching a couple that was standing out there, embraced romantically and lips locked. It turns out that it was Edward and I. But, slowly, the image of us kissing distorted, changing to where she was replacing me from the position I was in. Now, in her thoughts, I was watching her kiss my husband…

I snarled, glaring murderously at Maria. "You bitch!" I screamed, and grabbing the nearest item – a lamp -, I threw it at her head. It shattered upon impact, and she jolted back in shock from my action. "What is it?" Alice asked, looking up at me worriedly when I stood, crouching. Maria stood up, her skin that was cracked from the lamp connecting with her face was repairing itself. She sneered at me while her thoughts continued.

She was thinking to last night, how she saw how determined my husband was in destroying the threats that were threatening out family. And then, she moved onto the piano; she imagined Edward sitting on the bench while his fingers danced on the keys. He was bare for the world to see, but he was too focused on his music. Then, Maria walked in, naked as well. She strutted over to where he sat, her eyes predatory while a smirk was plastered on her face. Once she reached my husband, she set her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them sensually. My husband continued playing but he turned his head and leered up at her. Then, she bent down with her naked breasts grazing his back, and rested her chin on his broad shoulder. She purred, and then attacked his lips ferociously, hisses of lust escaping her. My husband growled against her lips and instead of pulling back in disgust, he continued kissing her. His fingers drifted away from the keys, and he turned around where his fingers went into her wild hair and he gripped her head. The kiss went on with snarls and hisses mixed in, and when he whipped her around, bringing her body onto the piano, I couldn't let her sick, twisted day-dream go on any longer.

I released my sonic screech, too enraged to worry about the damage that it would cause. The sound of glass shattering, of other fragile items breaking, and the howls of pain from the vampires in the room were heard. Alice collapsed onto the couch, holding her head with her hands. Esme was in a similar position, only she laid her head on her knees. Maria collapsed to her knees, screeching in pain.

I zipped over to her side, and grabbed her neck, ceasing the sound that was escaping from her mouth. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with fright.

I screamed again and threw her body effortlessly, through the now broken back windows. She went flying out into the backyard, while I zipped to the window. I watched her body land carelessly on the ground, where she ricocheted off the ground and kicked up the earth. Dirt flew everywhere while she bounced and rolled, finally landing to a stop on her stomach.

Tears of furiousness rolled from my eyes while I ran at vampire speed, hopping down from the back porch and crouched just a few feet from her.

She slowly pushed herself up, staring at me in surprise.

"Never – and I mean _never_ – even begin to dream of that ever AGAIN!" I snarled murderously, growling heavily. She pushed herself up to her feet, brushing off the dirt on her body and outfit. "He is _mine._ My husband, my lover, my best friend, and the father of our children. If so much as begin deluding yourself into thinking that would even happen, then I'll be sure to rip that skanky head off of your whore body! You understand?" I snarled again, feeling the rage build up heavily within my chest.

The shock must've worn off of her because she chuckled. "Oh, silly little human hybrid." she sneered, shaking her head.

"Don't you see it? Your precious husband could do so much better than you. There are many beautiful vampire women out in this world that would satisfy him more than you ever could. Why, they'll have more stamina for the fucking, strength to handle themselves instead of needing him and his whole coven to protect her against a newborn army, and they have the looks to make him look better. But, with you? Ha, you're human! Weak, ugly, and growing old with age as each second passes by. You have no strength, stamina, beauty, or anything that would hold interest with any male vampires. Sure, you smell delicious – but then you would be gone once that vampire would suck you dry.

"Face it, Isabella. You're a disappointment to this coven. You're their pet, where you're only alive thanks to those disgusting abominations growing and living inside of you. God, those two will be murdered once the Volturi finds out about them. And, who will you have to blame? Only yourself! I feel so sorry for poor Edward, having to deal with you. But, hell, if those two will be born, then you might die before you could even begin to spend time with them. The vampire world has heard of only a few cases of like this, where it always resulted in death of the mother and her children. So, soon, the Cullens will be rid of you.

"And, once you're gone, I can finally have Edward all to myself." she ended there where she picked up where she left off in her daydream – my husband throwing her onto his piano. He climbed over her, kissing her with a ferocity that reminded me of our time on the island. Suddenly, he thrusts his beautiful dick into her cursed pussy, where they both moan upon the contact. He repeatedly thrusts into her, having no abandon as he fucks her mercilessly on top of the piano.

I let out another screech, rendering her powerless to move. I sprinted over to her, knocking her into the ground where the sound of our impact sounded like two rocks colliding together thunderously. We kicked up the earth once more once we landed on the ground while I held her by the throat. She gasped, and looked up at me in surprise once more.

"YOU FUCKING SKANK!" I screamed, and began beating her relentlessly, punching her in the face as many times as I could. With each blow, she howled in pain.

"That dick is mine, that ass is mine, that body is mine, that soul is mine, that heart is mine – everything about Edward Anthony Cullen is _MINE_!" I screeched, beginning to rip her apart. She was screaming now as I tore her apart viciously. When it was only down to her torso and head, where her arms and legs were ripped and thrown carelessly across the yard, I lifted her head ever so slightly from the ground.

"Just so you know, Maria; today is the day you _die._" I growled, and suddenly, flames shot out of my hands, where I literally burned Maria to a crisp just from my hands. A metallic screeching noise that was all too familiar to my human ears was ripped from her mouth, just before the once known torso and head of Maria bursts into ashes while small plumes of purple smoke begin rising from her ashes. I quickly gathered her limbs and set fire to them as well with my hands.

Finally, the rage subsided as I stood in front of the smoking ash pile of Maria. I felt no remorse or sickness from committing murder here in the backyard of my home. When I looked up, I found Esme and Alice standing on the porch, shocked beyond belief with their mouths gaping wide open.

"Bella?" I whipped my head to the sound of his voice, and found him bursting from the tree lines, with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie following after him. They balked when they saw the burning ashes, and looked between Esme and Alice, and me. "What happened?" Carlisle asked, flabbergasted. Edward rushed over to my side and gripped my face between his hands, and I realized that our twins were kicking me in the stomach repeatedly; I hadn't even noticed their panic until now. They must've disappeared while I was fighting with Maria.

"Where's Maria?" Jasper asked me, and when I looked over to the ash pile, everyone followed my gaze.

"I… I killed her." I mumbled.

"Sweet." Emmett commented, releasing his booming laugh.

* * *

**A/N: And end of the chappie!** **:)**

**Well, I wanted to add this you know, just to add a bit more drama. Plus, I think it was fun to have Bella kill Maria. XD**

**So, now what should I do from here? Add one or two more chapters of stuff, or just skip off to graduation?**

**I'm thinking of doing the graduation already but I would like to know your opinion, readers. :)**

**Also, I'm thinking of taking down the poll for ****You've Got Babies**** because I think I have enough votes to decide on what to do. But, I think I let it go on for one or two more days before doing so, just to let any last minute voters get in their say. **

**Reviews and votes would be greatly appreciated; they might help me get better from this terrible cold I have at the moment. :,(**

**Thanks for reading; bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(PS – If the chapter was terrible in the beginning, please forgive me on that. I was writing it like minutes after posting the previous chapter, and plus I was a bit brain dead on how to start it.)**


	38. A Milestone

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXVIII~**

_May_

"You get back here, missy." I giggled and hurried away from my husband who was chasing me around our cottage, trying to wrangle me so we could shower together just before we would have to go to the main house and have Alice help us get ready for the biggest accomplishment in my human teenage life.

_Graduation_.

Edward and I have come a long way since he and his family have returned in my life, and so much has happened before this point in time; we've had sex, gotten pregnant and married all within three months. I still couldn't believe it now.

It's also only been a month since the death of a certain skank that needed to die…

_One month ago_

I sat on the porch of the main house with my husband beside me and my mother in law behind us. My siblings were gathering the remains together in one pile of ash, waiting for it be finished burning and smoking so they could get rid of it properly.

"I knew I should've stayed home." I heard Edward mutter, and I looked over to find him resting his head on his hand while his arm was propped against his knee. "Why?" I asked him, a little confused. He looked up at me and smiled sadly. "I'm not saying I'm upset that you killed her darling, but maybe I would've been able to quell your anger."

"She was pissing me off because she wanted you." I grumbled, defending myself, remembering her deluded fantasies. Edward cringed from the details, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I'm happy to hear that you defended yourself, our children, and me." he purred, kissing my cheek. I looked up at him, blushing but smiling. "Besides, she deserved to die." Esme added in, and we looked up at her, shocked to hear her say so. It never seemed like it would be Esme to speak ill of someone – even if no one liked her.

"What? She was threatening your relationship – your happiness." our mother mumbled.

When the ashes finished burning, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice decided to properly dispose of the ashes while Carlisle and Jasper joined the three of us on the porch. I shrank from Carlisle, hoping that he wasn't mad with what I have done. But his smile made me feel relieved. "Do not worry, Bella. I am in agreement with Esme; what you did was right in your situation, for you are the true mate of Edward and knew that if you didn't do something, you would be putting yourself in danger with her." he commented, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry for bringing her here in the first place." Jasper muttered, and Edward shook his head along with their father. "No Jazz. There's no need for you to apologize. You thought that with her knowledge with what we're dealing with at the moment, she would be an ally and be a great asset to us." Carlisle justified. "But, known of us knew that she would resort to her manipulative ways and try harming one of us." Edward growled, and squeezed my side, to which I responded by kissing his shoulder.

"While Maria's death was sudden but justifiable, I would like to know how she died so quickly from your hands, Bella. We had only arrived seconds later, and I saw the fire that rushed out. Do you have any idea as to how that happened?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head and explained, "No. I just know that I felt this surging rage towards Maria. She was angering me so much. I could read from her mind that she wanted Edward in ways that I would not let her have him. And, then… fire just shot out of my hands and I literally burnt her to a crisp."

They all nodded, understanding my emotions.

"Do you remember what Eleazar said, Carlisle?" Edward asked him, remembering back to the Denali coven when they visited us. Carlisle nodded and my husband continued. "This could possibly be the last power of Bella's emerging. Her ability to control the natural elements." he told him. "Of course. Why couldn't I see it any sooner?" Jasper replied baffled, smacking a palm to his own forehead.

"Do you really think this is my final power making an appearance?" I asked the vampires in front of me. "We don't know for sure, Bella. We'll have to do some tests." "I suggest we have a training session with her and the family one of these days." Jasper offered immediately after Carlisle's comment. But, my growl of protest had everyone looking over at me. "No! I will not be using my powers against any of you. I refuse to endanger my own family." I protested.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Esme tried reassuring me as she puts her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, we only suggest this training method because we would like to see what would be your limits before using these powers. Also, we would like to see if you could use them freely or if you have to concentrate, or if these powers only require you to act on impulses." my father explained to me gently.

"But –" "It would surely help us, Bella." Jasper interrupted pleadingly. I looked between the vampires, unsure. I would never harm my family with my powers – I would never harm them period. But, if they were willing, I would be too. The question is, what would be their limits before I would actually harm them?

I had no choice but to accept to their wish.

_Present_

Now, it was time for us to pass a milestone.

"Got'cha!" my husband cheered victoriously once his arms caught my form, and he swooped me backwards, swinging me gently around as I squealed. "Now, what shall I do to the temptress that refuses to bath?" he questioned out loud, smirking a dastardly smile at me as he nibbled my neck, causing me to purr lowly. "Keep me filthy and locked up. I've been a _bad_ girl." I purred, and he growled in return.

"You can punish me all you like." I added in, and he chuckled. "You sealed the deal for me, my prisoner. I think it's time for one of those punishments." he growled, pushing my body against the wall, his body blocking any means of escape. His raging cock was digging into me, causing me to moan a guttural moan. "Oh god!" I screamed, mewing as he rubbed himself on me. "There is no god here, my dear. Only just me and my sexy body." he purred, lavishing my neck with openmouthed kisses and hard bites that sent jolts of arousal through me.

"Please… fuck me!" I screamed, groaning and wishing he was buried inside me. It's been only hours since we've last made love, but with the way he was tempting me and torturing me, I needed him so badly again.

He growled and ripped away my pajamas, caressing my pregnant stomach for a second. I growled and ripped off his pajamas – which were thankfully only a pair of boxer briefs. (By the way, seeing my amazing husband in those clutching briefs turned me on.) Then I saw that cock of mine, slick with pre cum. I licked my lips, but before I could say another word, Edward was devouring my mouth and his cock enters me in the next second.

I screamed in pleasure, nearly buckling from the force of his thrusting. But his large hands cupped my underside, steadying me as he fucked me hurriedly against the wall. I groaned, hearing the wall creak under our weight and our blows. "Faster!" I hissed, needing the release. He was always able to bring me to the point of no return so quickly. His snarl was sexy as hell as he pumped himself in and out of me at a faster pace.

Soon, we reached our limits. We released each other's mouths, where Edward's mouth attached itself to my neck, biting into the skin as he released his seed into me. I screamed and bit into his neck as well, spurring my climax further.

When we were spent, we slowly released each other from our necks, but stayed joined, while we looked lovingly into one another's eyes. He raised a hand free from my ass, and cupped my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I love you so much, my mate." he purred, and I smiled up at him. "As I love you so much, my hunky mate." I purred in return, and he smiled at me.

He kissed me once more, hisses of lust escaping him as his tongue dove into my mouth. I reciprocated, enjoying the sweet nectar that was his mouth.

Suddenly, an angry voice shouted into our heads. _Stop it, you two! I will not let you two be late for your graduation! _we growled in unison, knowing who that was. "Always the one to ruin the moment between us." I hissed, punching the wall behind me. Edward shook his head irritably, slowly lowering me to my feet. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll get back at her for always interrupting our time together." he murmured, kissing my forehead.

With a huff from me, my husband led me to the bathroom, where we showered together. Once we were finished, we got dressed up in our formal wear before putting on our ugly yellow graduation gowns. I frowned at myself, noting that my stomach was very obvious in the gown, where I looked like a golden blimp.

I looked over at my husband who looked attractive in the gown and the cap on top of his messy haired head. Of course, he looks sexy in anything. "I'm jealous of you." I grumbled, pouting. He looked over at me, confused as to what I was saying. "You look hot in that, while I look like a freaking whale." I told him, and he shook his head at me.

"You do not, my sweet wife. You look radiant in your cap and gown." he replied, walking over to wrap his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach. "You're just saying that, when you know that I'm fat." I grumbled once more, but his growl caused me to look up at him. He seemed displeased with the negative comments I was spewing on about. "Bella, I absolutely think that you are the most gorgeous woman on this planet. I wish you would accept that." he began, pulling my body closer into his chest.

"This pregnant belly shows just how wonderful you are – carrying two miracles. This ass is so plump and firm, and only mine to grab. This body is curvy and so smooth; all mine to ravish and worship like a grand temple. Your lips and eyes, so big, innocent and perfect for me to kiss and look into for the rest of my existence. But, what makes you perfect above every other woman is your big, golden heart. I'm the luckiest man ever to capture this heart to call my own. You've taken me back into your life after I so cruelly lied to you last year. After I've caused you so much hurt, you still took me back to love, to marry and to have children with, as well as spend the rest of eternity with. You could have chosen a human life with Mike, or Eric, or Jacob, or any other human male for that matter, and never taken a monster like me back into your arms as if nothing happened. You could've forgotten about myself and my family who abandoned you all over an accident that happened on your eighteenth birthday. And yet, you didn't. You put it all behind you, behind us, and never let us go.

"That makes you wonderful and beautiful, my wife. No matter the faults that I have caused, you have overlooked them and loved me." he paused to wipe away the tears that fell from my eyes. "And for that, I'm forever gratuitous to you. I'll always be here for you, to tell you that you're beautiful, inside and out." he added, kissing my head. I sobbed quietly, touched greatly by his heartfelt speech. He always knew what to say to squelch my doubts of myself.

I turned in his arms, burying my head in his chest and kissing the spot above his dead heart, showing him just how much I loved him through my thoughts.

But, before I could really psychically show him how much he meant to me, our sister's intruding thoughts once again popped our romantically bubble with her insistent voice, urging us to get to the house so she could make sure we were perfect for graduation. Edward sighed angrily, knowing that she wouldn't give up on bugging us to move our butts to the house.

"Come on. We better go before she comes over here and really pisses me off." he grumbled, and with his arms wrapped around my waist, he led us out of the cottage, leading us to the Cullen home.

When we reached the house, the whole family was there waiting for us on the porch, dressed up in formal wear and looking perfect as ever. Alice was jumping up and down impatiently in her yellow gown and cap, while Jasper dressed up in his cap and gown as well stood patiently behind her. "Finally, you two decided to separate from fucking each other to get over here." Emmett teased, causing my husband to growl.

"Oh, quit growling, brother. Come on, I need to make sure that you two are absolutely perfect for graduation." Alice interrupted, waiting impatiently as Edward hopped onto the porch with me cradled in his arms. He set me down where I was passed onto my pixie sister, who fretted over me, checking to make sure my maternity dress underneath was the one she picked out, along with my ballet flats on my feet.

"Excellent." she chirped, clapping her hands.

"Come along now, my children. I want to get a picture of my four graduates." Esme cooed, where Edward and Jasper fake groaned. "Entertain your mother, sons." Carlisle teasingly scolded while we all ushered into the house. Esme gathered the four of us at the foyer, taking various pictures with us in different poses and such. After taking so many, we finally gathered into the cars and drove to the school.

Once arriving, we hugged one another before getting separated. Alice was giddy as she danced around us. "Oh, I can't wait for the party tonight! It's going to be amazing." she cheered, bursting with excitement. She grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped to the gym where the graduation ceremony would be held, with Edward and me following right behind her.

We entered through the entrance we were supposed to enter since we were the graduates. We were right now in the back areas of the gym – the area that would lead to a side exit. The hallway was crowded with seniors dressed in mustard gowns and caps, as they chatted happily. Some were hugging old friends with promises to write to each other over the summer. Others were telling one another about their plans for college or their plans for adulthood.

I spotted my once old friends, chatting with Rainer and Chase. My heart ached at the sight. Even though they were no longer my friends, it still hurt to see them so close with my family's enemy.

Edward's squeeze around my waist had me looking up at him. He knew that I still had pain over losing my friends. I shook my head, telling him through my thoughts that I was okay. It still sucked that my friends were invited to the graduation party, and I didn't want to be suddenly rude and uninvited them – even if they were part of the enemy now.

Besides, Alice wouldn't be a bad hostess.

A teacher came into the hallway and ordered for everyone to get in line alphabetically. Alice said goodbye to Jasper as he went to join the fellow H's. Thankfully, being a Cullen now, I was able to stay with my sister and husband instead of going back near my once good friends. I held hands with Edward and Alice, feeling happy to be done with high school.

I heard Principal Greene announce our class, so it was time for us to go.

The line moved, where I followed after Alice while Edward stayed close behind me. Once the line could be seen in the gym, I heard the cheering and clapping from the family members begin roaring. I smiled when I heard Emmett's whoop once he saw the four of us enter, and laughed when I heard the pack – they had been invited – howl for us. It was ridiculous, but it still felt good to have my families – human, wolf and vampire – be here together without any spats.

I smiled, feeling the tears come to my eyes when I saw my mom and dad cheer for me. They were close together, smiling with tears in their eyes. My dad's cane was beside him while Carlisle sat next to him, making sure he was well.

We all took our seats in the hard metal chairs, filling up the rows. Once we were all seated, I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. He turned his head and kissed my forehead, smiling his signature grin at me. From there, we sat through the speeches of fellow students. I'll admit my behind was getting sore from sitting for so long, and the twins were starting to get restless. I don't know why they were kicking me all of a sudden, but Edward tried calming them down by placing his hand on my side, humming to them.

Finally, they began calling our names for the diplomas. They went row by row, so when it was our turn, I watched as Alice skipped up to the built-in stage. I heard our families cheering for her. I laughed as she blew a kiss to everyone before getting her diploma and shaking everyone's hands before skipping off the stage. When I went, I blushed madly from the loud cheers.

I carefully walked up the stairs, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. Something wasn't right now, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The twins were kicking me furiously as I shook hands with the teachers and superintendent, getting my diploma from Principal Greene. They looked concerned about my state, their questions muffled. I waved them off with a shaky smile, thanking the principal for the diploma before hurrying off stage.

I left the gym, needing to be alone as I tried to figure out why I felt so sick so suddenly. I went into the hallway that we entered, collapsing against a wall. I breathed in and out heavily, feeling clammy too. Something was telling me that something wasn't right, and along with the twins panicking, I knew something or someone dangerous was near. But who?

I looked up in the hallway, listening to the principal announce my husband's name and everything. I looked around the hallway, seeing some gym equipment lying around. But, when I got to the doors, I gasped and froze.

A pair of red eyes was staring right at me.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of my husband, and looked up to find him cradling me close to him, his murmured questions of asking if I was well breaking through the bubble. "Edward…" I trailed off shakily, looking back to the doors. But when I did, the person with red eyes was gone. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked me, looking worried.

I gulped and breathed out, "Red eyes…"

He looked wildly over at the doors, shaking his head when he didn't see anything. "Someone was here. Staring at me. They were making me sick and causing our babies to worry." I hissed, sighing in relief when he placed one hand on my stomach and another on my clammy forehead. "Should I get Carlisle?" he asked me worriedly, but I shook my head. "No. Just having you here, I'm already getting better." I whispered, leaning into his cold body. He nodded his head while he rested it on top of mine.

"Graduation is almost over, my sweet wife. Soon we'll be eating out with the pack and your parents." he whispered, raising his head. I nodded and let him lead me back into the gym, where we sat down next to Alice. We sat through the rest of the graduation, throwing our caps over our heads when our class year was announced. Our families and the pack came over to us, hugging and congratulating us. My parents had noticed my moment and asked if I was alright; I replied that I was fine, that it was only just a bit of pregnancy sickness like always.

Carlisle knew that it was something else when he and Esme came up to hug me, so I whispered to them, "Later, I promise." before being passed onto Emmett and Rosalie.

Once we were done with the congratulations and hugs, my parents, the pack, Edward and I left to go to the Lodge for our dinner while the rest of the Cullens went back to the house to get started on the party. We arrived at the restaurant as the largest party, where we ate, laughed and talked to other families. It was a memorable dinner to say the least.

When dinner was over, we all walked out to the parking lot. Edward talked with the pack, laughing at a joke they made. I was left alone with my parents who were holding hands and smiling at me. "We're so proud of you, sweetie." my mom cooed, where I was pulled into a group hug. I felt the tears coming to my eyes once more as I realized that this could be the last moment I see and talk to my parents. I don't know when the twins will be born, but once they are born, I'll have to hide – or fake my death. It was an unsettling thought.

"Why are you crying, kiddo?" my dad asked me, where I looked up to see him looking down at me in confusion. "Oh, just the hormones again." I muttered, laughing it off. Renee nodded in understanding while Charlie chuckled, shaking his head.

"Be safe tonight, Bells." Charlie murmured, and I nodded, kissing his chest. "I love you guys." I whispered, wanting to say that if I didn't know when I would ever see them again. I felt them kissing my head and they whispered their love to me. Finally, I said goodbye to my parents and the pack, and Edward and I left the restaurant, where Edward held my hand in silence on the way back to the house.

We arrived to find Alice directing Jasper and Emmett hang up the twinkling lights around the trees. Esme and Carlisle were waiting on the porch, watching them, while Rosalie was tying bows around the tree trunks. Edward helped me out of the car, keeping his arm around my waist while we joined his family.

"Ready to party the night away?" Emmett cheered, smirking at us. "Maybe not, Emmett. Still tired." I mumbled, smirking back at him.

"Go change out of those gowns. Got to look like you're ready for the party." Alice ordered, wagging her finger at the two of us. Edward rolled his eyes at her demand, but led us into the house anyway. We greeted our parents, before entering the house. "Alice will be Alice." Edward muttered when I gasped at the decorations. She transformed the inside of the house to look like some modern night club, with bright lights hanging here and there. A DJ booth was set up in the living room while the couches were moved to make room for a dance floor. A table off to the side was filled with drinks and snacks.

"Come on. I want to have a few moments with my wife before the chaos starts." Edward purred, causing me to giggle while he led us up the stairs to the third floor. We entered his old bedroom, where a bed was still there, along with some other things. He led me to the bed, kissing my lips in a horny fashion as his hands gripped my ass.

"Mmm." I hummed, letting Edward lower me onto the bed on my back. He slowly removed the gown while I copied him, and then his hands wove through my hair. I moaned as he ground his hips into mine sensually, tangling his tongue with mine. We continued making out like horny teenagers, wanting to spend this limited time together before we would have to socialize with our classmates.

Unfortunately, our moment was once again ruined by Alice. She knocked on the door and shouted, "Don't even think about what you two are about to do! I will not let you two do that just minutes before the party even starts!" Edward snarled under his breath, releasing me as he scowled at the door. "No point in trying to argue with me, brother! Now get your asses out of there and downstairs this instant." Alice shouted back at him, where I could hear her skip away from the door.

Edward growled lowly, standing to his feet. "I swear I will get back at her for interrupting our time together." he grumbled, helping me stand on my feet. I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, knowing that he was really getting pissed at Alice for interrupting us. "Come on; let's go downstairs." I cooed, taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom.

When we got downstairs, Jasper was already playing the music, with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett dancing in the area of where the couches used to be. The doorbell rang, and Carlisle went to let in the first guests.

Soon, the house was filled with our classmates, dancing and chatting while snacking and drinking. Edward and I walked back and forth between classmates, mingling with them for a short while before moving on. While we were talking to some classmates, the doorbell sounded once more. Edward went to get, leaving me by the windows that led out to the porch. I was by the DJ booth, so Jasper would be able to watch me.

I looked out into the forest, looking at the trees. The nauseous feeling returned so suddenly that I gasped, resting most of my weight against the cold glass windows. When that happened, I abruptly had a vision…

_The shrill screeches echoed, cascading off the surface of the looming trees. It was day time, but a storm was raging, with the rains pelting the ground and thunder was booming, shaking the earth._

_I was taken through the forest, to a clearing that was familiar. And there, I saw it._

_Newborns attacking at my werewolf friends and my family. My family would punch and kick, fighting for their lives against the ravenous newborn. The werewolves would jump in and snatch up a newborn in their mouth, shaking them back and forth like ragdolls or chew toys. But then another newborn would jump up and attack them, pinning them to the ground. It's only until one of my family members comes in and rescues them._

_Before I could watch more, I was pulled from the newborn fight and into the forest once more._

_A storm was raging on once more, only this time it was nighttime, and I was running through the forest. I was breathing heavily, running as fast as I could. The thing that startled me however was that I wasn't pregnant, or human. I was a vampire without my babies, running for my life from something behind me._

_A flash of light from behind me, and a crackle loud as ever was heard in the next, where the crackle of a flashing light zapped a tree. I shrieked in surprise but kept running._

"_Get back here, my Marcia!" an all too familiar voice startled me, where I screamed in fright._

_Once again, I was pulled from the forest, where this time, I was in another clearing, all by myself. Standing before me was the Volturi, with Aro's sadistic smirking face just feet from me._

"_You have been a bad girl, Isabella." he murmured, and with a raising of his hand, I felt the stinging, searing pain of someone tearing at me. I let out a screech, feeling myself become numb. What was happening to me? Where was my husband? My children? My family?_

_My world turned black as I whispered my love's name before falling._

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! What happened to Bella?**

**That's for me to know and for you readers to find out in the next chapter~ ;D**

**I finally got to graduation – yay! We're slowly getting to the climax, where it'll be time for Bella, the Cullens and the wolves to face their biggest threat; the Newborn Army.**

**Stay tuned to see what will happen next time!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, by the way.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	39. Time

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXIX~**

The muffled sounds of concern and worry tried piercing the cloud of haze over my mind. I tried pushing against, to hear what the voices were saying.

"…_Ridiculous… Should've seen this…" _I heard one hissing voice that was high pitched.

" – _Couldn't have known, Ali … Not your fault." _Another voice cut in, this one soothing and calm.

"_Please love… wake up…" _one voice stood out amongst the rest. It was that voice that further pushed me to wake up from the daze I was in.

"Edwa – ungh." I stumbled, groggy and disoriented. I blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the darkness that hung over me. Slowly, colors and shapes formed, and I could see the form of my husband looming protectively over me. "Oh, Bella." he breathed, and I could feel his arms engulfing my limp body.

I struggled to embrace him back, finally doing so with a happy sigh. After he kissed my hair, he pulled back and kept me steady while he handed me a glass of cold water. "Here, take these." Carlisle's voice cut in there, where there was a familiar hand extended towards me, pills of aspirin nestled there. I looked up to see him looking at me concernedly. I looked over to my husband and he nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you, Bella! I should've seen this coming." Alice's voice interrupted then, and I looked over to find her hovering frantically next to me, dressed up in her sequin outfit and hair styled perfectly. I shook my head at her, taking the glass and aspirin. "It's not your fault, Alice." I murmured, taking the medication while I noticed the dull, thudding ache in the back of my head.

I knew what she was referring to.

"Alice had the same three visions as you did, dear." Carlisle said where he sat down next to me. I looked around, noticing that we were in his office, where I could hear the beat of the music downstairs. I nodded my head, and muttered, "What will we do?"

"I don't know. We will need to have a discussion about them, with the family and the pack." he replied, frowning. "But, the party –" "Our discussion is important, sweetheart. Esme can handle it while she, Rosalie and Emmett listen to us. Jasper is coming up with the pack as we speak." Edward murmured comfortingly, pulling me into his chest.

Just then, there was a knock on the office door. Alice skipped over, opening it to reveal Jasper, Jacob, Embry and Quil standing behind it. "The rest of the pack left for the reservation." Jacob informed me when I was about to ask where the others went. They filed in with the door shut behind them.

"You know the news." Edward pointed out, knowing that with their excellent hearing, they knew of what had just transpired downstairs. Jacob nodded, where he and his friends crossed their arms. "It seems like the war is upon us now." Carlisle told them, standing and walking over to his desk.

"Not only is there a war, but it seems like my new sister is in danger." Jasper growled, and my husband growled with him in agreement. "Carlisle, we need to take action. We must deal with the army, the Willowdricks and somehow not let the Volturi come." I pleaded, wanting to spare any harm to my family, my friends and everyone who knows me.

"I know, dear. But, we can't take them all at once. We must work on each individually." Carlisle murmured, sighing heavily. "I say we take on those newborns. They're getting persistently annoying and are a red flag once they start coming near our reservation." Quil grumbled, shaking his head.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement, where inside his mind, he began thinking of strategies. "Yes, I agree. The newborn army is a more important threat to us. They have taken too many lives in Seattle, and if they keep this up, we'll have the Volturi on our hands sooner than we would like." Carlisle muttered, shaking his head. "So that's why we need to stop them before the Volturi can come." Edward grumbled.

"So it's settled; we'll deal with the army first?" Alice asked, wanting to confirm the plans. They all nodded. "I want to help." I immediately piped in, and was met with growls of protest. "Bella, I don't think that would be wise." Carlisle tried being the voice of reason. "I refuse to let my pregnant wife partake in this war." Edward snarled, and I scowled.

"No, hear me out on this." I protested. "Why? I won't let this crazy idea endanger you and our children." Edward questioned right back angrily, grasping my shoulders with two firm yet gentle hands. "Please. I have many reasons." I muttered, staring pleadingly at him. He stared sternly back at me, his onyx gaze hard and unyielding.

"Even though I am pregnant, I'm not vulnerable any more. I'm turning into a vampire, so I can handle myself against the newborns. I can also have our daughter's shield protect us from any attacks. I will be able to read their minds and anticipate their next move. My powers could help us fight them, disable them – I can be a great weapon for our side."

"Yes, but you could make any of us vulnerable, Bella. I advise that you don't use your screech." Jasper cut in. I shook my head, muttering, "Alright, I won't," before looking back at Edward. "Please, I want to help." I pleaded with him, taking his hands in mine and squeezing them lightly.

He stared directly into my eyes, looking rather uncertain if he should let me be involved or not. Finally, he heaved a heavy sigh and muttered, "I'll think about it, baby."

I giggled and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Alright. Now, I believe that we should hold sessions of how to fight with the newborns tonight." Jasper offered up, with Alice nodding her head in agreement with him. "We'll leave the decision of doing the session tonight, up to you." Carlisle murmured towards Jacob, where he nodded his head. "We can go back to the reservation and ask Sam if he would like to come over." he told him, and after looking over to Embry and Quil – who nodded – Jacob waved to us and left with them.

"Can I come to watch you guys?" I asked Edward, looking up at him. He sighed once more, and nodded his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight me. "I think you should take a nap, Bella. Rest off that headache." Carlisle added in then, looking at me in concern. "I agree." my husband cut in then, looking down at me to see if I would argue. I shook my head, knowing there was no point in doing so.

Jasper and Alice led the way out of the office, with Edward, Carlisle and I behind them. We separated from one another, the three of them going down the stairs while Edward led us up the stairs to his old bedroom. But, when we opened the door, Edward growled at the sight of two teens in here, making out.

"Get the hell out." he hissed at them, breaking them apart. My husband looked like a true vampire at this time, glaring murderously at them for being in our space, defiling the sanctity of our room. "Dude, chill. Can't you go somewhere else?" the man asked him sarcastically, and Edward snarled even deeper.

"OUT!" my husband roared. The couple yelped and scrambled out, worming their way around us. Edward was growling under his breath as he stormed forward into our room, kicking at nothing while he left me at the door. "Edward…" I called him worriedly. He ignored me, still cursing up a storm. "Edward, it's okay. We'll get rid of their scent with our own." I murmured, taking a step towards him.

"Don'.." he snarled, where I balked. "W-What?" I asked him shakily. He whipped his head furiously towards me, his eyes dark and hurt. "I can't believe that you want to endanger yourself, Bella. Always want to be the hero? Why is it that you can't think of yourself first before me and my family? Why not think of our unborn _children_?" he asked me brokenly. "I am thinking of them. But, I refuse to let you, your family and the wolves risk themselves for me while I sit on the sidelines." I argued.

"We can mange ourselves, Bella. Admit it though, you're weaker than us." he muttered, and I looked at him. "Thanks for pointing out my short comings." I huffed, and he looked back at me with a frown. "Don't you know that once we're apart, there is a great pain that I feel when you're gone?" I asked him, stepping cautiously towards him. He nodded his head, his eyes haunted. "I know, Bella. I feel it too." he whispered.

I too nodded my head, and whispered back, "I can't go through that pain, Edward. I've went through it, and so did you; you know that it nearly killed the both of us. So, how could you think you could keep me away from you during this war? I will be sick with worry if I'm left behind, knowing that you're out there, fighting for my safety. I won't be able to know if you'll make it out of there, alive. Please don't begin to think that I doubt your strength. But, I can't know if some newborn will jump you and tear out your neck. The visions I could have of their wild decisions will only make it worse.

"I have to be near you and help you during this, so I won't die with worry." I murmured, stepping up to his shaking form. I set my hands against his chest and looked up at him, feeling the tears fall from my eyes. He wrapped one arm around my waist while his free hand went up to softly wipe away the fallen tears.

"I refuse to let us be separated again. Please, if you make me stay safe during the fight, I'll only just come finding you again. You can't keep me away." I whispered, resting my head against his dead heart, showing him through my thoughts that I would go through with my plan if I have to. He breathed in and out shakily and unnecessarily, afraid that I would actually go through with it.

"Bella…" he whispered brokenly, wanting to plead and persuade me to do otherwise.

"No." I choked out, shaking my head against him.

He stroked my hair softly, trying to calm me down. Finally, after several minutes of silence, of him comforting me and himself, he gave out a heavy sigh once more. "Bella, I'll talk to Carlisle and Jasper. I'll think about what you could do." he muttered, and I smiled. "Thank you." I murmured, kissing his chest.

He chuckled shakily, shaking his head.

"I think it's time for my naughty prisoner to get some sleep before our training session tonight." he purred, patting my ass lightly. I giggled, remembering this morning and about I was his little naughty girl. Edward smiled and helped me change out of my dress, trying to resist the urge to take me once he saw me in my scantily clad lingerie body.

"Alice would have your head if you tried to fuck me now." I told him teasingly, walking over to the closet to get some pajamas that are still in there. But, Edward's hard hands gripped my hips from behind gently, and I suddenly found myself on his bed on my back, with him down to his boxer briefs.

"Alice be damned. She's been interrupting our time together all day." he muttered, diving into my neck where he lapped at the mate bite. I moaned at how his tongue had venom on the tip and it tickled my skin. I growled lowly in lust and reached down, ripping away his fuck-hot briefs from his male model body. He followed suit in ripping away my expensive lingerie, throwing them away carelessly while he gazed at me soft, glowing skin.

"All mine." Edward whispered, and kissed my lips furiously. I dug my hands into his hair, wanting him to be close to me. Before I could even realize what was happening, Edward's drove his hard, raging cock into my wet, needy pussy. I cried into his mouth, loving the feeling of him burying himself deep into me.

"Yesss!" I hissed around our tangled mouths, scratching his scalp lightly. He growled into me, thrusting himself in and out at a faster rate. "Oh, Edward!" I screamed.

"Bellaa_aaa_!" he moaned, and I felt him shift; his hands moved around from my back to the headboard of the bed. Our pace and moans increased by the second, where soon we reached our climaxes. I screamed and came hard, while Edward spilled his seed into me, and he destroyed the headboard again where I could hear the metal groaning in protest when he ripped it apart with his strong hands.

When we were spent, Edward collapsed off to my right, cuddling close to me. I looked up at him, finding him staring down at me with bright green eyes. "I'll never get tired of seeing those eyes looking at me." I murmured to him, but before he could reply, I let out a long yawn. "Seems like you need some rest, honey." Edward whispered, kissing my cheek.

He moved us under the blankets and sheets, tucking me into his side as well.

"I'll be sure to wake you up before we have to head out for the training sessions, love." Edward told me, kissing my forehead. I smiled and nodded my head, resting it against his cold chest. Slowly, I drifted off into sleep by the lull of Edward's humming my lullaby, ignoring the beating music downstairs.

_Dream_

_The air was cold and crisp, with the scent of rain lingering in the air. Sounds of cars and trains could be heard, so I knew I had to be in a city. I then knew it was Seattle once I saw the highway leading into the city appeared where a sign showed me where I was._

_Very few cars were out at this time of the night, which wasn't that late. _

_My view of the highway changed, where it led to the forest beside the highway. Just then, white blurs zipped past my view, where I could hear feral growls and the screams of a human. Abruptly, one of the blurs stopped, and appearing before me was Riley. His eyes were pitch black, as he watched several newborns give chase to a lost human. He looked up at the moon which shown upon them, and sniffed the air._

"_Scotty," he called, and a blond haired newborn stopped beside him. _

"_Watch them. I smell that one of our own has strayed." Riley ordered the boy, who nodded and chased after the laughing, maniacal newborns. Riley heaved a sigh and then ran in the other direction, stopping after a mile or so._

"_Bree, come out from the trees." Riley yelled up into one of the tall pine trees. "Why should I?" a defiant, high pitched voice called back. "Because if you don't, I'll come in and drag you out myself." he grumbled out in reply, scowling up at the sky. A second later, a small white blur fell to the ground, and rose._

_It was the young newborn from my first vision of the two together – back at the dock in Seattle. _

"_Why is it that you always have to run off during meal time?" Riley asked her, a smirk playing on his lips. Bree released a sigh and said sadly, "I don't think it's right for us to chase these poor humans around for food. We used to be like them." "Well face it, kiddo. We're no longer human. We're monsters." Riley muttered, huffing as he leaned against a tree._

"_We don't have to be monsters though." Bree argued. "Don't tell me you would want to be like those non-vampires we're going to be getting rid of in a few days." Riley whined, covering his ears childishly. _

"_Think about it, Riles. We're only attacking them because Victoria wants revenge on the human girl they're protecting. It's not worth killing an entire family and so many humans for one bitch who just wants revenge." Bree told him, and Riley growled. "How could you say that about her?" "She isn't my creator; I have no respect for her." she interrupted him._

"_But she is my creator, and I'm of higher authority than you. You do not speak ill of the leader." Riley snarled at her, stomping off. "She doesn't have to be the leader of us. You don't think this is right at all, do you?" Bree asked him, hurrying after him as well. Riley paused briefly, thinking over his options. _

"_I only want her to be happy." Riley finally muttered, looking down at the floor. "Do you really want her to be happy? Don't you care about your own happiness first?" Bree asked him, looking up at the moon. Riley looked over at the small newborn while she was distracted, and through the dream I could read his mind._

_She has no idea just how much she really is my happiness, and how much I care for her really.__ Riley thought._

"_Look, let's just get back to the group." he grumbled, and let her walk ahead of him first. Bree frowned, and to herself, she whispered, "It's not like we're going to win this war. Soon in two days time, we'll be nothing but a pile of ashes." Riley heard her and let her walk on while he stopped. _

_Frowning at the ground, he too whispered to himself, "Don't worry, Bree. I'll make sure that doesn't happen to you."_

_End Dream_

I awoke slowly from the dream, surprised by the information I had gotten from it. We only had two days before the army would show up... would that be enough time for us to prepare?

"Love?" I looked up and found my husband exiting the bathroom, dressed in a sweater and sweats, his sneakers in hand. His hair was wet and dark, while he looked over at me in concern. "I was just about to wake you up, sweetie." he murmured to me softly, making his way over to the bed. He sat down and kissed my lips lovingly, pulling back to smile and brush some of my messy hair over my shoulder.

"Is it almost time for us to go?" I asked him, not caring that the sheet has fallen away from my naked body. He nodded his head, licking his lips while he eyed my bare chest. "Uh, yes." he muttered, gulping down some venom. I giggled, ruffling his hair while I stood from the bed. From there, he helped me get dressed in some maternity workout clothes, slipping on some ballet flats as well.

With that, he helped me out of the bedroom and we went downstairs. The family wasn't there when we reached the last step. "Where are the others?" I asked Edward quietly as he led me through the living room and over to the sliding glass doors that led to the back patio. "They left without us, to get an early start on training." Edward murmured, opening the door.

"Oh." was all I said. He chuckled, and then picked me up in his arms bridal style. "I must weigh a ton for you." I grumbled as he hopped down from the patio down onto the ground below us. He grunted at me, where he took off at fast vampire speeds into the woods. "Silly little girl. You're lighter than a feather." he told me honestly.

Our conversation ended there, for I wouldn't be able to hear him above the whipping winds, even with my improved hearing. But, at least the area of where we would be training wasn't that far. It was the same clearing where we had played baseball on that ungrateful day. Jasper and Emmett were already practicing, rolling and tumbling about. Carlisle and Esme were looking off into the woods while Alice and Rosalie were watching their husbands, laughing and cheering one another on.

"Can't you two ever act civil when my wife and I are not around?" Edward muttered to himself, carefully setting me down on my feet with his arm wrapped around my waist, his hand softly caressing my stomach. Jasper and Emmett stopped, where they all looked at us. "He started making fun of me." Emmett whined, pouting as we all laughed.

"Come on, brother. Let's see your skills and how rusty they are." Jasper joked around, jeering at my Edward. He chuckled, and looked back at me, asking through his mind if I'd be alright. I smiled and kissed his lips, patting his cheek in response. Smiling boyishly, my husband ran off to play with his brothers.

"How are you, honey?" I looked behind me and saw Esme and Carlisle come up to me, arms wrapped around one another. "Better than earlier, mom. A good rest helped." I told her honestly, feeling warm when I saw her beam at her usual title. "I want you to rest as much as you can this evening, Bella dear. Doctor's orders." Carlisle cut in, and I frowned childishly at him.

Chuckling, he jogged over to his son's who were rough housing with one another. And, I'll admit, it was a rather arousing sight, watching my husband best his brothers in fighting as he moved expertly around and about.

Just as I was chatting with my sisters and mom about a baby shower, Edward and I looked towards the forest when we heard the familiar thoughts of the pack.

_We have arrived to the vamps' party!_

_Woohoo! Bring on the vampires!_

_Yo, Seth, calm down._

_Sorry, yeesh._

_That's my brother for you._

_Will all of you be quiet? Greetings, Cullens._

There, the pack emerged from the trees, all in their werewolf forms. "You would all feel more comfortable in your element." Edward pointed out, appearing by my side. Sam – the midnight wolf – nodded his head, and after releasing a bark, he and the pack settled on the forest floor. The Cullens came forward, where Carlisle addressed them.

"Thank you for coming out tonight for this training session. Earlier, I believe Jacob, Embry and Quil have told you about the visions the two of my daughters witnessed this evening." Carlisle began; Sam nodded his wolf head. "I fear that the war of the newborns is upon us, arriving in two days – thanks to Alice's warning.

"We know that you are skilled fighters against our kind – and so are we. But, you must know that newborns are much different than aged vampires with experience. New to this world, newborns are ravenous vampires who are hell bent on finding blood at all costs. They are faster, stronger and will do anything to kill their targets. In your case, however, the newborns wouldn't even know that you are on our side and are a great ally to our family. That'll at least distract and slow them down just for a bit – that is when you must strike."

"Carlisle is right," Jasper cut in then, nodding his head in apology to his father who nodded back. "I am skilled in this area – more than any of my family members. I have dealt with thousands of newborns, wild and crazy. They share no compassion for humans. I've felt what they went through – anger, hunger, bloodlust, hurt, confusion, pain, and fire. But, there is a simple flaw to them; they do not think about killing their prey in any special way. All they do is go for the neck – and that is where you have to have the upper hand on them.

"To demonstrate, I will be fighting Emmett who is more so one of the newer vampires to our family that still goes through similar motions of that of a newborn." Jasper concluded, walking away with Emmett. Edward and I backed away with his family, where Edward helped me sit down on a mostly flat large rock.

I watched with rapt attention as Jasper and Emmett moved about, with my bear of brother trying to lunge and tackled Jasper into the earth. But, my civil war brother was quick, dodging his moves and making his brother work on trying to capture him. It was fast, messy and loud, but in the end, Emmett was thrown to the ground and got up, scowling at Jasper.

"Again." he roared angrily, not accepting defeat. Jasper chuckled, and Rosalie stepped in.

"Go and lick your wounds, monkey man." Rosalie teased her husband lightly, giggling as he huffed and stomped off. One by one, my sister, mother and pixie sister went against Jasper. Rosalie was more so a trickster, trying to find way to distract Jasper so she could go in for the kill – kicking up dirt, throwing branches and other forest items at him. But, Jasper was able to see right through her plan and pin her. Esme – well, it was weird to see my mother-in-law fighting against one of her own children, but she didn't really try to get him. She would never do that to one of her sons. As for Alice, it was funny and perfectly her. She was quick, dancing around her husband and able to nimbly move around him. She was able to sneak around him, land on his back and kiss his neck, effectively winning the match.

"Edward, Carlisle," Jasper called out then. I looked up and saw my husband smirking. "My turn." he cheered to himself, where he bent down, kissed my lips quickly yet passionately, before he ran off to join his father.

I heard the thumping of someone's heart, along with the sound of the thudding of large paws. I looked over to my right and found Jacob in his russet werewolf form walking over to me. He lied down right beside me, wagging his tail and his eyes lit with happiness.

_Hey there, Bells._ he greeted me through his mind. I smiled and petted his head, scratching at the scruff. "Hey there, Jake." I greeted him back.

I turned back to my husband, watching him jabbing at Carlisle. They fought one another, with Edward dancing around him and smirking at Carlisle. When Edward threw Carlisle to the ground, he looked victorious. "Oh and one last thing," Jasper cut in, giving instructions to the wolves. Suddenly, my husband went down for Carlisle dragged him down. "Never celebrate early." Jasper continued, chuckling.

The whole family chuckled as Edward stood up with Carlisle.

"Would any of you like to go up against us?" Jasper asked the wolves. Sam answered through his thoughts, saying that they were only merely observing this evening, where Edward and I translated for them.

Even though the wolves didn't want to try going up against my family, there was something that I wanted to try.

Using Jacob as leverage, I stood up from the rock carefully. "Bella, do you need something love?" Edward asked me, rushing over to my side. "I want to ask Jasper something." I told him, trying to keep him away from my mind so I wouldn't give it away to him and have him freaking out. He seemed suspicious as to why I was blocking him from my mind, but he otherwise helped me over to Jasper.

"Yes, sister?" Jasper asked once I was standing in front of him. I took a deep breath and then said, "Fight me."

"WHAT?" Edward roared, growling as he looked down at me surprised. The whole family and the wolves seemed shock at my request, as Jasper slowly shook his head. "Bella, no. I don't think it would even be wise at all for you to fight me. You're human and pregnant." my brother argued. "Thank you, Jasper." my husband said in gratitude and was about to lead me back to my rock by the arm, but I ripped it away from him in response, stubbornly.

"Jasper, you and everyone else knows that I'm slowly becoming a vampire. I can handle myself against you." I argued, and he pursed his lips. "The twins?" "I can ask them to become invisible so I can protect them." I reminded him. "You know, this might not be a bad idea. Bella is becoming one of us; she's the closest example of a newborn that we've got." Emmett inputted, and I smiled at him for helping.

"Absolutely not." Edward hissed.

"Please. I want to help in this war and fight. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself against newborn vampires." I argued with him, looking back at him pleadingly. "Bella, no." he growled, his eyes turning dark. "I agree with Emmett. It'll be great for her and us." Rosalie interrupted him, appearing by my side as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't see anything going wrong, brother." Alice agreed.

Edward huffed, walking over and sitting down on my rock. "If any of you harm a single hair on my wife, I will rip your arm off." he grumbled, and I giggled, knowing that even though he didn't like this at all, he won't deny me what I want.

"Alright. We'll appease to your request, Bella." Jasper gave in then, knowing that that was as good as Edward's "approval" of this will get. I looked back at my husband, who rolled his eyes, still grumbling to himself. Jacob and the other wolves looked just as unhappy and uneasy as he did. No one thought this was a good idea, but they decided to go through this anyway, to see what would happen.

Everyone backed off a safe distance, watching Jasper and I with rapt attention. I stood there before Jasper, sans my pregnant belly. Waiting, I watched my brother stand there, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Then, I saw in his head. He was going to charge me and try to get me in a headlock. When I saw his plan, he was already sprinting towards me. Just before he could get his arms around me, I jumped up and over his head, pushing off of his head before landing on the floor. He went crashing to the forest floor behind me, and while on the ground, he turned his head to look at me astonished.

"Whoa." I heard Emmett comment from the sidelines.

Jasper hopped back up to his feet and whipped around before he charged at me once more, this time taking a dive to see if he could tackle me. As if reflexively, I ducked down just in time, watching him sail over my back and went crashing into the earth once more, kicking up dirt. I stood up fluidly, meeting Jasper's attempt at punching me. I caught his fist in my hand, and twisted his arm back before kicking me away, letting him go as I watched him sail into the trees.

Crashing into a tree and knocking it down to the floor, Jasper was defeated.

"Sweet! My turn!" Emmett whooped, running towards me. Before he could even have the chance, I kicked him square in the chest and he joined Jasper.

Soon, I was battling my siblings, dodging their blows and kicks, and sending them over to the debris pile of trees. But our battles were cut short when Edward and Carlisle called it off, seeing as I couldn't even be defeated.

The wolves seemed impressed much like my family.

"Damn, Bella. Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Jasper asked me amazed once he was out of the pile of trees, standing next to his wife. My pregnant belly returned, and I shrugged, resting a hand on it. "I don't know. Could it be part of my transformation?" I asked, looking up at my husband and father-in-law.

"We'll have to do more tests to see if it is, Bella." Carlisle commented, and I nodded my head.

Question is, will we have enough time?

* * *

**A/N: Lame ending, I know. :p**

**I was able to get this done today, since I was home sick and sore from tennis practice. Unfortunately, I only have inspiration for the war on my mind, as well as the whole "Sequel for DoT?" thing that's going on.**

**Anyways, I hope y'all liked the chapter somewhat, and that it wasn't too terrible.**

**I'm thinking of just skipping to the war in the next chapter or so, but I'll see what you all have to say if you want the war soon.**

**Reviews as well as votes to the poll on my profile would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	40. Babies and Bitches

** A/N: Hey everyone! **

** We finally made it to chapter 40! It's been a long journey since the very beginning, and I'm so happy that we've reached this point in the story~**

** I'm so very sorry that it's taken me this long just to update, though. I've been dealing with lots of issues.**

** 1.** I simply got stuck on how to continue. I first started the chapter in Bella's POV, but it didn't feel natural or that it would work. So, I tried another approach. At first it seemed like it was a good idea to go that route, seeing as we hadn't heard from that certain character in a long time. But, when the inspiration stopped, the chapter was short. Beginning of it was good, then nothing else came out - simple as that.

** 2.** School has once again proven a difficulty to update my stories. I've been swamped with work and trying to make sure my grades don't plummet considering I can't go to school every day when I feel so crappy and I have personal problems to deal with. Not only have I gotten so much work, school has gotten so stressful to the point where I feel like going there is no longer worth it. Even though my sister talked to me about the issue that's rather too private to share, it's gotten to that level once again.

** 3.** To top it all off, my lap top died. _SERIOUSLY?_ I was sick recently, so upon staying home, I wanted to go on my lap top and do my daily routine that I do every day. Just as I got on the internet... it. Fucking. DIED! I was so confused while I tried turning it on again; before it could even get to the screen that would let me go onto my profile and all that stuff, it just died again. I was so angry as I called my sister about it. (She's the tech-wizard in my family, and the lap top I have was her old one.) I explained it to her and she said that it was gone. Dead. No longer Working. It was probably the battery that gave up completely. And you know what really sucks? All of my stories are on there. Every. One. Stories that have not been freaking published or updated, and stories that I _really_ liked. And now, there's no way to get them back. **RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR *explodes***

** *a minute later***

** *sigh* As you can see, life has not been very good to me whatsoever. **

** But, I'm going to try two things: I'm going to try and write on this chapter in the best possible way I can. I've been only focused on a novel idea that I would love to get published - somehow - so that means my brain hasn't been working for Twilight ideas in a while. But, like I said, I'll give it a try. (I apologize to you, the readers, in advance if this chapter does not suit anyone's tastes.)**

** Also, I'm going to see if my sister can try and fix her old laptop. It did say a repair thing was recommended at least once when I was trying to turn it on this morning. So, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that she can revive my laptop and the stories can be saved.**

** Anyways, on with the chappie~**

* * *

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXX~  
**

I heard the soft thrumming heartbeats of my children in my ears, as I slowly awoke from my long sleep. I rubbed at my tired eyes, wanting to rid the remains of an exhausted rest. Once it was gone, I blinked to find myself in the bed of the cottage, where I could feel the cool, hard presence of my wonderful husband just to my left. Turning my head, I smiled when I found his head resting on the pillow next to mine, his bright face greeting me.

"Hello there, my love." he purred, leaning over to kiss my lips. I hummed in joy at this way of being greeted and parted my lips, inviting his tongue for a little wrestling session. His growl was soft and accepting, where he shifted to where he was hovering over my petite body, his pale large hands resting on either side of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as we fought for control of the kiss.

Finally, he gave in and let me turn us over to where I was straddling his lower half, giggling in victory. When I couldn't stop giggling in bliss, he pulled back and looked up at me, his emerald shining eyes filled with mirth. "And why is my naughty lamb giggling?" Edward asked, smirking as I blushed. I shrugged and smirked at him, replying, "I don't know; probably just horny and emotional as any other pregnant woman would be." I told him, and he chuckled.

"But you're not like any other pregnant woman, my dear." he inputted, and I nodded my head in agreement. He sat up, looking at me with lustful eyes. "Now, where were we?" he asked in a purr, leaning in to kiss my neck sensually. I let out a moan, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to keep him planted there.

We enjoyed our morning together, worshipping and expressing our deep love to one another in the best way possible. When it was over, Edward lied beside me, wrapping his naked, glorious body around mine. I kissed his left pec affectionately and looked up at him, content to be here in his arms.

"So what should we do today?" I asked him, wondering if there was any special we could do before... tomorrow.

"Anything you want, my wife. It will probably just be you and I today, since one, the family wanted to give us this day all to ourselves, and two, because they went out on a hunting trip." he told me, and I looked up at him, noticing that his eyes were a dark amber instead of their usual gold. "You didn't want to go with them?" I asked, and he scoffed. "Like I would give up the chance to spend the entire day with my wife without any interruptions." he said honestly, and I giggled.

"Well, I have an idea in mind of what we could do today." I told him, sitting up; he followed, wrapping his hands around my bulging, pregnant stomach. "What would that be, Bella? Name it and I shall grant it." he breathed to me, kissing my temple. With the way his voice sounded - so airy and sexy - it almost replaced the original plan for today. But, this was something that I wanted to do before tomorrow. We haven't gotten around to it yet, what with all of the training and worrying. But, with this opportunity, it would be a perfect distraction.

I looked up at him, placing one of my tiny hands over his, and whispered, "Can we go shopping for the twins? I would love to have you there with me, picking out the little baby clothes, the cribs - everything."

His eyes suddenly changed to his emerald green, where he soon got daydreams filling head; us picking out the little onesies, the cribs, the rocking chairs. Him watching me as I played with one of the twins while the other was asleep. Him gazing at me as I breastfed the twins...

"I don't know if that'll happen, love." I told him honestly, reminding him that once the twins are born, I'll be a vampire by then. He sighed and nodded his head, knowing that that was the case. "We can go shopping today, love." he finally told me and I smiled broadly up at him.

"Thank you!" I squealed, overjoyed that we were finally going shopping for our babies.

I hurriedly escaped from the bed, hearing Edward groan from behind me. "Bella, can't it wait though?" he begged, and I rolled my eyes, knowing he wanted to spend more time in bed with me. "You insatiable man. Once you agreed to shopping today for our kids, you can't stop me now." I teasingly chastised him and he chuckled at me. "I think Alice has finally gotten to you, my love." he joked, laughing as I gasped at him.

"Please; I'll never be as insane as that shopping pixie." I grumbled, snickering at him.

We showered together, where even though my husband was none too pleased to lose precious time in bed with his wife, Edward seemed just as excited to go shopping for the twins as I did. We wasted no time getting clean and getting dressed up in warm clothes for the semi-chilly air outside. Then, Edward prepared me a delicious breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon and orange juice; with some blood stocked up here at the cottage, he added in a small cup of blood in case I needed it.

Once breakfast was all gone and cleaned up, Edward carried me to the main house, where we took his Volvo and drove off to Port Angeles, since Seattle wasn't the best idea; I mean, come on. It's just Edward and I against a city with newborns that could be hiding around every single corner. Edward would never be able to protect himself and his small family against them considering that I am there, the newborns would go mad from my scent and make them nearly impossible to defeat.

"Was this your plan all along, honey?" Edward asked me quietly while I looked out the window, watching the trees pass by and zoned out as soft classical music played. I turned my head and saw Edward looked at my from the rearview mirror, looking back at me in the back seat. I shook my head, smiling at him. "It never really was, sweetie. I only thought of it this morning, since we have the whole day to ourselves."

"Oh." he simply said in return, chuckling shortly. "Plus, we'll never know when they'll be born. It's better to be prepared for their arrival than vice versa." I added and he nodded his head. "I just hope that after this war, we'll be alive to witness their birth - their miracle." he muttered to himself, as if an afterthought or something that he didn't want me to hear. But I did.

I stretched my arm forward, reaching over the top of his seat to place my hand reassuringly on his shoulder and squeeze it. He reached over with his free hand and covered my hand, squeezing it in return. "You have to think that we will win, love. This negative attitude of yours might jinx us." I teased him and he chuckled again. "I know; I just can't help but feel like something bad will happen during the war."

"I know, Edward... I have the same feeling." I told him quietly, and he looked into my eyes through the mirror, his eyes worried. "But, I'm not letting it get to me. You want to know why?" I asked him, needing him to see the hope that I have for him and his family.

"I'm not letting this worry get to me because I know that we'll win against the newborns. We're united and strong; we're banding together to protect our land and the people who live here, because we are protectors. You may not see vampires as human protectors, but with your family, you are. With the choice of refusing to drink human blood, you're saving humans each day. You, your family and I are nothing like the newborns, who are killing humans, drinking their blood and destroying everything in their path all because some psychotic vampire hell bent on revenge is ordering them to do so. You and your family would never do that - never.

"Also, we all have something to fight for that is worth it. We're fighting to end the life of Victoria who wants to kill me. We're stopping her and her army from destroying the town. The wolves are fighting with them because they came this close onto their land - they were so close to attacking one of their own. And for every single one of us, we're fighting to protect someone. Our family is fighting for their spouses' safety. The wolves are fighting to protect their family - brothers, sisters, mother, fathers, grandparents, imprints - against these vampires who would not take more than a second to decide on whether they should kill them or not. And you; _you_ have the greatest will to fight against this army. I know you. You're fighting to protect me, your children, your friends - the wolves - and your entire family. And it's those reasons that I know that we will win."

Edward smiled at him, where it looked like he wanted to cry tears of adoration if he could. "Now will you believe in yourself and your family?" I asked him, hoping that he'll stop beating himself up. He nodded and turned his head, kissing my hand softly. "Thank you, Bella."

The rest of the ride was filled with unparticular chatter, where I was trying to distract my husband from the imminent doom that will be happening in two days. He let me distract him of course, laughing and a smile on his face when we entered the baby store in Port Angeles. It was a quaint, cozy store that was filled with antique, beautiful and just perfect baby things. Soft jazz music played in the store, where not many people were around. In fact, only two employees were behind the counter when we entered the store.

One was an older woman who was plump, with graying hair pulled back into a bun and glasses that hung on her nose. Her pale skin was starting to show signs of aging, while I could see her reading a home and garden magazine as she thought about dinner plans tonight for her and her older husband. Next to her was a girl who seemed to be around my age, with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her green eyes were looking at a teen magazine, where she popped gum loudly and listened to music on her phone. She seemed rather bored and like she didn't want to work here.

The bell chimed above our heads when we entered, and I looked around the store in awe while I could hear Edward greet the two quietly. "Hello. Welcome to _Babies and Beyond_. Is there anything we can help you two with today?" the sweet aging lady asked us, where I turned my head to find her smiling sweetly at us. The younger girl looked up and gaped at my husband, her eyes hazing over with lust. _Ah, here we go again._ I thought angrily, plastering a smile to hide my anger at her.

"Um, yes. You probably know more about this stuff than we do." Edward explained, chuckling while I blushed. "Ah, so this is your first child?" the sweet lady asked us kindly, noticing my obvious bump. "Children; we're expecting twins." I told her, and she smiled brightly. "Congratulations; I'll inform you now that twins are quite the handful." she joked and we laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm sure my granddaughter - Tiffany - and I can help you with all of the necessities. By the way, my name is Frieda." she told us, coming out from behind the counter. "Tiffany," Frieda called curtly, snapping the girl out of her daydreams about my husband. "Go get a cart for this couple, will you dear?" she asked her, sugar-coating her voice. Sighing, Tiffany nodded and sulked off. "That girl; always thinking about boys. Especially the handsome ones like yourself, young man." she muttered, smirking up at my husband.

I laughed, glad to know that at least I'm not the only one who's annoyed with the girl's ogling. "My Edward; always capturing the girls' attention." I teased lightheartedly, and Edward shook his head. "They should know that I only have eyes for you, my sweet wife." he purred and I giggled girlishly, blushing. "Oh, you two just remind me of myself and my husband when we were young. Why, we were just about your age when we started having kids." Frieda gushed, chuckling.

"Here you go, Nana." Tiffany cut in then, coming up from behind us with the cart. Frieda nodded and then led us forward. "So, would you two like to start off with the clothes, or with the furniture?" she asked us while we walked. "The furniture." I told her, and Edward nodded in agreement. "Alright. How about we start off with the rocking chairs for you - I'm sorry, I never did catch your name, dear." she stopped short, looking back at me. "Oh, this specimen that is my wife is Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen." Edward gushed, and I rolled my eyes at his grandeur.

_Figures that these two are married. I thought she was his baby mamma, but no; there's goes my chances of hitting that._ Tiffany's jealous thoughts pushed through, and I cleared my throat quickly. "Please, just call me Bella." I told Frieda, smiling. "Of course. Would you like to start off with the rocking chairs, Bella?" she asked me and I nodded my head.

We walked over to the furniture section, where we were led to the chairs. There were many antique chairs with soft cushions and there were all beautifully hand-crafted too. "Which one would you like to try out?" Edward asked me; we left Tiffany and Frieda behind, as they wanted us to choose for ourselves. I looked at all of them, unsure of which one to try out first. I lifted a hand and pointed out a white one. "You want to try that one?" he asked me and I nodded.

He led me over and carefully lowered me onto the seat. I shifted and wiggled around, trying to found a good spot to sit in it. "How is it?" he asked me and I grimaced. "This cushion is rather uncomfortable; plus, it won't stay. It keeps sliding." I told him honestly, and he nodded, helping me up. We moved onto the next chair to our right. I sat down, thankful that this cushion was soft. "Better." I murmured and he smiled. "How about you rock in it?" he asked. I pushed myself, and we both cringed at how loudly it squeaked. "Gosh, that would wake the dead up." I joked, letting Edward help me up once more. From there, we tried out all of the chairs. Most of them were uncomfortable. Some were too noisy. Even a few didn't feel like it would support my weight.

Finally, we found the perfect chair that we were both satisfied with. "Oh, love. You look so perfect in that chair - like it was meant for your ass." he whispered into my ear as he hovered behind me, kissing my ear. I purred, loving the sensation that kiss sent through my sensitive body. He was right. This chair was absolutely perfect that I can imagine just sitting in this chair, rocking our son as he sipped on his bottle. His tiny pale body cradled in my arms, with tufts of his bronze hair sticking in every direction. His brown eyes were wide and bright as he looked up at me while I sang him a soft tune...

"Edward Jr." I blurted out immediately, as if that name was perfect for our son. "What?" Edward asked, looking down at me. "Edward Anthony Cullen Jr. That is what I would love to name our son." I whispered; his eyes suddenly turned a dark green, as it looked like he wanted to cry again if he could. "Really?" he breathed, his face awestruck. I nodded and he bent down, kissing me soundly on the lips.

Once we were done locking lips, we pulled apart and rejoined Frieda and Tiffany. We told them that we would love to buy that chair, and she nodded, going over to get the box. I was only sitting on the display, of course. Next, we moved onto the cribs and changing tables. The two stayed back while we looked. "What color should the cribs be?" Edward asked me after frowning at oddly colored cribs on display. "I'd say white, considering Esme said that while she was designing their nursery, she envisioned the colors to be two colors and white - like blue and white, and pink and white." I told him, waving off the fine mahogany wooden cribs.

Edward nodded and led us over to the few white cribs. I looked at them, before instantly falling love with two; one had square edges while the other had rounded. "Those." I told him, pointing them out. He chuckled at my eagerness and nodded, waving Frieda over. "Have you two thought about having bassinets for your babies? It would be a good idea to keep newborns near their parents." Frieda informed us, and I looked up at Edward with hope, wanting to have our babies near us when they would be born. Once he nodded, I cheered and kissed him happily.

Our shopping trip zipped by then. We spent hours on shopping for high chairs, strollers, play pens, clothes, baby toys, baby items - everything that was essential for a baby. We didn't know if the twins would ever be more human than vampire, so it never hurts to be a little extra sure. While we were looking at the clothes, I had another epiphany about our twins; I knew what I would love to name our daughter. I was so enamored with the girly baby clothes, that while I was having daydreams about our beautiful brown haired, green eyed girl, that I breathed out a name that seemed to fit her.

"Reneesme." I had whispered, and Edward looked up from the boy's clothes, confused. "Reneesme Carlie Cullen." I told him, looking over at him with my eyes wide. He finally caught on and smiled, coming over to kiss my lips. "Unique. It's perfect, my love."

Soon, we were paying for everything and leaving with the trunk completely filled.

"Edward?" I began once we were leaving the store, heading back to Forks. "Hmm?" he hummed, glancing over at me briefly. "Have you thought about me wanting to fight the newborns alongside you and the family?" I asked him, noticing how he pursed his lips. This has been nagging at me since last night, when I brought it up. And yet, no answer from him yet.

He sighed heavily and breathed in deeply. "Actually, I have." he murmured, and I smiled, wondering what he would say. "I decided to come up with a compromise." my smile faltered. "A compromise?" I asked him, and he nodded his head. "Yes. Look, love, I think that it's absolutely too dangerous for you to be around those newborns. They would go mad with bloodlust once they would catch your natural fragrance. I want to protect you and our children, but I know I can't handle a hoard of them trying to get to you for your blood." he muttered, and I huffed. "But, I could catch them off guard." I argued weakly, unsure of how to protest.

"I know that you believe that, sweetheart. But, you matter too much to me. Remember our conversation last night, about how being separated from one another kills the both of us? Well, having you out there, amongst those vampires who would do anything to kill you - that kills me just as much. That's why I would like to keep you as far as possible from the battlefield."

"You can't. I refuse to be far from you." I growled, feeling the anger swell within my chest.

"I know. I do too." he whispered, and I stared at him, wondering what he meant. "The compromise I came up with is that we'll go away from the battle together - let the family and wolves handle it, while I know that I can keep you and the twins safe." Edward told me, and I looked at him, feeling love as well as shock for this man.

"You would give up the chance to kill Victoria... to protect us?" I asked him, and he smiled brightly. "Yes. Frankly, I know that our family can handle killing her on their own. While I would love to rip that red-haired bitch to shreds, your safety matters more to me." he said, and my heart swelled. This chivalrous man would give up a fight against the one woman who's been threatening my life for the past few months, just so he wouldn't have to bear the pain of separation from me.

"You know that Jasper and Emmett will give you shit about this." I told him, and he chuckled. "I know Emmett will for sure; Jasper, I'm not sure about. I only thought about this over night, so I'll have to bring up tonight when the family returns." he murmured, and I nodded my head.

Once we arrived back the main home - with the family still gone - Edward decided to transfer all of the baby things to the cottage, where I could stay at the main home by myself if I wanted to. He didn't want me to do any lifting or transfer anything; so kind, yet overprotective. After he opened the front door for me, I walked inside.

I walked over into the living room, noting how everything was back in its original place after the party last night. Vampires with perfect memories can easily set everything back into place, like it hadn't moved. I walked over to the TV, turning it on and letting the news fill the quiet air as background noise. I walked over to the mantle, spotting the pictures taken at the wedding. I smiled at the family of my new family and old family. Many of us were teary eyed and pleasantly happy, while others seemed surprised to see two teens getting married before graduation.

I looked at the faces of my old friends before they had betrayed me - more specifically, Rainer had snatched them and brainwashed them. Their smiles seemed nervous, shaky, and overall, fake. I could see the worry and truth of the situation in their eyes. If only I had known before all of this happened, then maybe I wouldn't have lost my friends on the outside.

I moved on, coming upon the piano. There, some more pictures sat on top. One was a photo of Edward and I, wedding fashion adorned. We weren't even looking at the camera; we were gazing hopelessly into one another's eyes. I smiled happily at the sight, knowing that we still looked joyously in love. Another picture sat by it; it was a picture of me standing next to Tanya and Kate. I looked rather irritated to be standing next to Tanya, with my smile forced. Kate could sense our feud and was laughing beside me. While Tanya looked beautiful as always, her eyes were mischievous. I stared hard at the photo, just wondering why her eyes were unsettling my stomach.

Suddenly, while I was standing there, the sight of the living room changed before me.

_ The living room morphed into an dense forest, where I could actually feel the chilly air nipping at my skin. Off in the distance, I heard the soft whimpers of someone sobbing quietly. And then -_

_ A beautiful, strawberry blond vampire appeared. She was looking back and forth between the trees, her expression one of determination. Walking gracefully through the rough underbrush, she followed the sobbing into the forest, stopping once she found the source._

_ "Irina, sister," Tanya called out to the hunched pale form. Slowly, the head lifted, and there I saw the face of the third Denali sister. Straight, icy blond hair, a sorrowed, elfin face, and dark angry eyes looked back at her. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm grieving and would like to be alone?" she snapped at her, and Tanya sighed sadly._

_ "Sister, I know. But, I've missed you greatly. I wish to speak with you." Tanya pleaded, walking over to join her sister on the rock. "I don't want to be near anyone." she hissed, curling in on herself even more. Tanya still pushed on, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her sister's tense shoulders. "Irina, I love you. I'm worried that you're becoming too depressed about Laurent's death. I know that you loved him, but I feel that you must move on dear." _

_ "I CAN'T!" she wailed angrily, sobbing heavily. _

_ "Those damn wolves took him away from me. We were so happy. But, with him gone, I'm nothing." she cried, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. _

_ "You want revenge?" Tanya questioned, knowing that was something Irina desired the most. "Yes. How I wish to rip them apart, bit by bit, and make them suffer like they are making me feel this grief. But I can't; Carlisle refuses to let me kill them." she hissed, growling lowly. "I know. Do you know why Laurent was down there, sister?" "I think so; he said he needed to meet up with an old friend and take care of some unfinished business."_

_ Tanya nodded, where that same mischievous twinkle that I had seen in the photo, reappeared. "Unfortunately, Irina, that's not why he was down there." "How can you possible know that?" Irina questioned roughly. "Well, when Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and I went to visit the Cullens, I met someone. Someone that shouldn't be there. Someone that shouldn't have what she does. Someone that caused Laurent's death." she told her, a smirk briefly coming upon her face when Irina looked up at her, surprised but her eyes wild with excitement. _

_ "Tell me. Tell me so I can go kill them!" she snarled, where Tanya placed her hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Sister, calm yourself. We mustn't do this alone. Not only should this person be there and have what they have, but she is protected heavily by the Cullens. Neither one of us could ever get to her without having them interfere." "She? Who is she?"_

_ "She's a human. Not only have the Cullens broken the secret, but they've also broken the most sacred rule of the Volturi." she murmured, and Irina gasped. "How could Carlisle let such a thing happen!" she cried, and Tanya shook her head sadly. "I do not know. But, we can't let this go on. While that human is harboring an immortal child, they are letting her live. We can't let the vampire world be endangered again." she whispered, and Irina winced as she was reminded of her creator, Sasha. _

_ "What should we do?"_

_ "The only thing we can. Turn them in."_

Oh no...

* * *

** A/N: Okay, decided to end with a cliffy, dear readers ;D**

** What will happen now? Will the Cullens and Wolves survive from the newborn army? Will they survive from Tanya's betrayal? And what about Bella and the twins; just how much longer until the birth?**

** Stay tuned to see what happens to the Twilight characters, next time~ :D**

** Reviews and votes would be fantastic, guys. I've had the crappiest week ever, and now I would just love to hear from everyone.**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	41. Suspense

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXI~**

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" I looked up, finding Edward hovering in the open doorway. I smiled and nodded, adjusting my hat on my head. He chuckled at how I scowled up at it when I felt it itching my scalp, and came up to loosen it. "You shouldn't have it on so tight." he chastised me, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a beanie, mister. It adjusts to my head shape, and I can't loosen it." I reprimanded him lightly, and he chuckled at my testy irritation.

Once he fixed it to his liking, I looked up at him, noting how his eyes seemed worried, tired, but determined. "Are you ready?" I asked him, knowing that I wasn't talking about our packed things. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands gently on my back. "Not really." he murmured truthfully, inhaling shakily. I leaned into his chest, kissing his chest through his cashmere sweater. "Just believe, love, and everything will be fine." I whispered, and he purred against me.

Today, was the day.

Not for the war. But the day exactly before it.

The family was nervous, but were keeping a calm front because last night I had given them the same pep talk that I gave Edward on the way to the baby store. After the speech, they seemed more confident about their victory for the war.

However, that hope was shattered just minutes later.

I had asked Carlisle, Jasper and Edward to come into the office, needing to tell them something important.

_Last Night, after the speech..._

"Bella, was is it?" Carlisle asked me worriedly once he, two of his sons and I were in the office. I sat in Edward's lap, letting his hands that rested on my stomach calm me down somewhat. I wrung my hands back and forth, biting my bottom lip - something that I hadn't done in a long, long, _long_ time.

Edward's thumb suddenly came up to my mouth, where he gently pulled my bottom lip from my teeth. "Tell us, love. You're killing us with the suspense." he murmured, and I nodded my head.

Taking a deep breath, I just let the words tumble out.

"Tanya and Irina are going to the Volturi. She lied to her sister about Edward and I creating immortal children, and manipulated her to get her to go."

I was met with silence. Carlisle and Jasper wore shocked faces, while downstairs, Alice's thoughts were wild with hatred as well as sorrow as she never did see this and warn the family. Slowly, the feelings of rage and betrayal could be felt throughout the entire family; Edward's rage was the greatest, while Carlisle's rage was contained, but he felt more disappointed and completely hurt that Tanya would do this to us.

Abruptly, I felt Edward disappear from beneath me. I gasped and looked around, just spotting his quick form exiting the office with the door shutting behind him. "Edward?" I called after him, but received no response.

"I believe that it would be best not to bother him at the moment, sis. He's very upset." Jasper told me, and I nodded my head, sighing. "Bella, are you absolutely sure about this vision?" Carlisle asked me finally, his voice quiet. I looked at him and nodded my head firmly, leaving no doubt. "How could she do this to us?" he whispered to himself, his voice expressing his hurt.

"Is there any way we can stop them?" Jasper looked at me, asking the question. "I don't know. I don't think any of us can. We can't just leave Forks defenseless against the army, though, to chase after them." I murmured, and Carlisle nodded. "Unfortunately, Bella is absolutely right. There's no way we can stop Tanya and Irina from going to the Volturi at this point. With the fight only being so close, there's no way any of us could go after them and protect Forks." he mumbled sadly.

"So, we're just going to let them lie to the Volturi? We're just going to put Bella in further danger?" I looked up and found Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Esme standing in the doorway; it was Rosalie who spoke.

"Rosalie, you know we can't do anything." Carlisle advised her as they filed in, with Esme, Alice and Rosalie coming over to sit by me on the couch. "Where's Edward?" I asked them, wondering if they saw him when he left the office. "He went to the forest, dear. It seems like he needs a way to ventilate his anger from the news." Esme assured me, and I sighed.

"Oh, there's one other thing I'd like to talk to you about." I said, addressing Jasper and Carlisle once more. "Yes?" they asked. I wrung my hands once more, and inhaled a deep breath. "Well, earlier today, after Edward and I went shopping, I brought up something..."

"It's about your part in the war, isn't it?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded my head. "I asked him if he thought about my part in the war, and he said that he had. He said that he didn't want me anywhere near the battlefield, and wanted me to be as far as possible from the fight... and he said that he will stay with me." "Wait; he's running?" Emmett teased, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Emmett..." our parents scolded him, and he shrugged, snickering.

"Are you saying that he suggested that he will take you to a secret location from the battlefield and keep you safe while we and the wolves deal with the newborns?" Jasper questioned. "How will I ever know if you two are in danger?" Alice asked me quietly, speaking up. I shook my head, unsure. "Bella?" Jasper called, and I nodded, answering his earlier question. "He wanted to see what you would think about it."

"Well, I feel that that is the best idea he could possibly come up with." Rosalie reassured me, her thoughts agreeing with the fact that it kept me, the twins and Edward safe all together. "I feel that it is a good idea. However, what if the newborns somehow catch onto your scent and track you two down?" he asked me, and I shrugged. "I don't know; got any ideas?"

"How about we take your scent and use it to our advantage?" Carlisle asked, and I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean that what if we have you spread your scent in the woods, where we can lead the newborns to the main area?" he offered, and Jasper smiled. "That's a brilliant idea; make them go mad with the scent and make them more wild, as well as make their minds more easy to control and break." he whispered happily, and I shivered at how evil that sounded.

"But, what about the path that will lead to the secret location?" Alice asked, and Jasper nodded. "We need someone to smother it then..." he trailed off.

"What about one of the wolves - what if one of them takes her to the location, where the newborns wouldn't be able to follow her scent, and Edward and Bells would be safe?" Emmett suggested, and Rosalie smiled brilliantly at him. "Emmett, since when did you become a genius?" she teased, and he winked at her.

"That's perfect." Jasper cheered, clapping Emmett on the shoulder.

"You're all fine with this then?" I asked them, and they nodded.

"It's settled then; Edward and Bella will be hidden away from the fight."

_Present_

I came out of my remembering from last night, and looked up at Edward. He kissed my forehead and took me by the hand, where he took the clothes from the bed, and then led me out of the cottage. We walked casually to the main house, where we would be meeting up with the family.

"Just think about it; in a couple of hours, we'll be alone in a tent together, with Jacob and Seth hovering a few miles away." I told him, and he chuckled.

After Edward came back last night from his expressing his anger, the family and I told him about the agreement of the plan, and how we decided to have one of the wolves help us when doing the scent leading. He seemed in agreement with the idea, and there, we called up Jacob, informing him about the plan. Jacob had jokingly teased Edward about him running from the fight, but then got serious and took into account about the smothering of my scent while going to our location. (Edward and I decided that it would be a remote spot up a mountain.) He said that he would go tell Sam about this, and left the phone, coming back a few minutes later to say that he could take me up the mountain, and Seth would join us sometime in the night.

"I'll admit - the idea of having you alone in a tent, really appeals to me." he purred, and I giggled. "We have plenty of blankets too, to keep you warm." Edward added, and I rolled my eyes. "Ed, love, remember - I'm turning into a vampire. I don't really need the warmth." I told him, and he shrugged. "You're still slightly human, dear. Never can be too prepared." he teased me, and I laughed. "Oh, fine." I gave up, and he chuckled again.

We reached the home, entering through the patio door to find the family waiting for us in the living room. "All ready to go, you two?" Carlisle asked us, and Edward nodded. With that, we all left the home, locking it up before running off into the forest, heading to the clearing of where the Cullens would fight the newborn army. When we reached it, Edward and I walked off some with Jasper, while the others stayed behind by a large rock.

"Shall we set the trail?" Jasper asked me and I nodded my head. Edward set my things down and pointed off in the direction. "They'll be coming from there - the north - correct?" Edward asked out loud. "Yes. That much I can tell." Alice told him from the rock. "Bella, go in that direction and start leaving your scent on any surface. Have her do so for about a mile or two." Jasper told us, directing the last bit at my husband. We nodded and walked off, with Edward hovering a distance behind me.

I started grazing the rough bark of the trees with my hands, hoping that I was leaving my scent.

"Will this plan work?" I asked my husband, knowing that I didn't really need to yell. I looked over my shoulder, noticing that his darkening golden eyes were watching me. "Yes, Alice said that it would. This scent path would definitely lead them straight to the clearing." he told me, and I nodded my head. I turned back around, facing forward.

Unfortunately, something - a root - snagged my foot and I lost my momentum. "Oh!" I yelped, falling forward. Before I could even collide with the ground, Edward was there, rescuing me from certain squishing of our children. "Bella? Are you alright?" he asked me in a panic. I had been able to get my hands onto the rough ground just before he caught me, but I could tell from the stinging that I had cut myself.

"Damn it. I cut myself." I hissed, and Edward turned my body around, setting me down gingerly on the ground. He took my injured hand and saw the fresh, small cut that had little droplets of blood coming out. "Shit," he grumbled and looked worriedly up at me. "It's fine, love. I'm okay." I reassured him, but he only shook his head. "I'll go get a bandage for that, along with some disinfectant spray. I'll be right back." he murmured, kissing my mouth before he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I sighed, knowing that he was overreacting just a bit. It's not like the blood affects him anymore, right? I'd thought he wouldn't worry about a little cut; apparently not. As I stared at the blood, a sudden idea sparked into my head. With the idea in mind, I wiggled and moved around, setting my bleeding hand on the tree. I made sure to get some of it on there, smiling with satisfaction. I was such a genius.

"Bella! Now it'll surely get infected!" I looked up, startled, to find Edward standing a few feet from me, bandages and disinfectant spray in one hand and wearing a rather disgruntled expression. "I got an idea." I told him feasibly, and he shook his head. "That wasn't necessary, love." he said, as he watched me cover another tree with my blood.

"Is that good?" "Good enough, dear. Now may I please see your hand before it becomes infected?" he pleaded, and I nodded my head. He zipped to my side, kneeling down. "See, I'm fine." I complained, wincing when he sprayed the spray. "That may be so. I hate it that you did that though." he grumbled, sighing while he placed the bandage on my hand. "I'm fine." I grumbled back and he sighed once more.

"Do you want to walk anymore?" he asked me, and I nodded my head, wanting to be thorough. He lifted me up and let me walk a few feet ahead of him before he was shadowing me again. I did my best in spreading the scent, making sure to circle it perfectly back to the clearing. Once we reached the clearing, Edward was by my side as the family zipped by. "Oh, are you okay, honey?" Esme asked me, setting her hands down on my shoulders. I glanced up at Edward, giving him the stink eye. He shrugged, an innocent look on his face.

"I'm fine, mom." I reassured her, and she smiled, relieved. "Jacob should be here soon. My vision is starting to get fuzzy." Alice whined, and I chuckled.

A few minutes later, Jacob appeared, bare-chest and cut-off shorts and all. "Yo, vamps." he greeted us, smirking as he stopped in front us. "What's up, dog?" Emmett teased, punching his shoulder. A resounding thud was sounded, but Jacob wasn't fazed; he merely chuckled. "So, I hear I have to make a delivery route up the mountain." Jacob started once Edward and I were alone with him as the family walked back over to the rock.

"Yes. Do you know the route to take?" he asked him, and Jacob nodded. "Of course. I know the route like the back of my hand." he told him, smirking smugly. I rolled my eyes, and Edward chuckled.

Edward and I turned towards each other, looking longingly into one another's eyes. "I don't know if I'll be able to stand being away from you." I whispered, setting my hand against his un-beating heart. "I'll be waiting up there on the mountain top, love. But, I understand; the separation will be painful." he whispered back. He wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me into his body. I quietly moaned when I felt all of his contours, and I heard him gulp down venom.

"We'll be together soon. I promise." he whispered, leaning down to attach his lips to mine. I kissed him back with all of my might, showing him how much I'll miss him, even if it is for a few hours. He ravaged my mouth hungrily, growls slipping out. It wasn't until I heard a deep, loud _thunk_! and Edward ripped away from my mouth. I looked up to find him glaring over to his right, where I heard the deep laughter of Emmett.

"Asshole." he growled, and I giggled. "Come on you two; stop sucking face so we can go." Jacob muttered, looking over his shoulder at us with one eyebrow raised. I blushed, noticing that I forgot about him being there. Edward snickered and pecked my lips one last time before he disappeared, my bags gone with him.

After saying my goodbyes to the other Cullens, Jacob lifted me easily into his arms and took off into a casual jog, barely jostling me.

"God, Jake, you're a freaking heater." I complained, getting uncomfortable already from his heated skin after a few minutes. I missed the cool, hard body of my husband. Jacob chuckled, muttering, "Nalani likes my heated skin, Bells." I scrunched my face up at what he meant by that, as well as nearly getting sick from the visions in his head. "Jacob! I do not need to know that." I shrieked and he howled with laughter.

"Why are you being such a prude, Bells? It's not like you and Ed are any better." He teased, and I smiled.

I couldn't believe that he could easily talk about my husband as if it was a typical topic. I was so happy to see that we were able to patch up this long feud between the wolves and the vampires. For so long, this argument between two creatures had been going on for more than a century, causing a grudge to be held. The wolves, who hated my family's kind simply because of a grudge over one of their family members being killed. The vampires, who could never trust the unstable makeup of the wolves. And yet, when I came into the picture, it all changed.

I was simply the main factor between the two. A mortal that suddenly found out about the mythical world. I was intrigued to find out about my Edward's true identity, and had became the one to choose between siding with the wolves or with the vampires. Sure, Jacob was hurt when I chose the vampires. But ever since I fell in love with Edward, I knew that I would never choose any other path - even after he left and then came back. He and I were always meant to be, yet he always doubts that he deserves me.

He has no idea how much he deserves this happiness. From what I gathered from my family, they have told me of how lonely and bitter Edward was before I came to Forks. He despised the idea of love, feeling as if he should never fall in love with any woman. He felt as if he never deserved to feel this great feeling, and live in a world of darkness, loneliness and hollowness. He sure did catch the eyes of many suitors, yet he felt no connection towards them; plus, with his mind reading ability, he knew that the women only wanted him and his sexy body in their beds. I mean, who can blame them? An Adonis like that, he could have any woman.

I am the lucky one. I'm lucky to have caught his heart, and make him mine before any other woman. I was his first everything, and that means so much to me.

"Bella?" I looked up, finding Jacob staring down at me. "Hmm?" "We're almost there. It seemed like you dozed off for a bit - like you were thinking about something really hard." he explained, and I blushed. "Sorry. I was thinking about something - about how amazing my life is and how lucky I am to have Edward." Jacob chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, he's lucky to have you." he countered, and I laughed then.

Just like Jacob promised, we reached the top of the mountain. I looked over and found Edward near a ledge, looking out. Behind him was a large, deluxe tent tied and weighed down to the ground. With the winds starting to pick up, I knew that we'd be safe and secure inside. "Edward!" I cheered, squirming to get down from Jacob's arms. Jacob chuckled at my eagerness and set me down, letting me waddle carefully forward, before I was engulfed in Edward's arms.

"Mmm, my love." he purred, kissing my head and neck repeated, mirroring my actions. "Oh, I missed you so much." I whispered, pulling back to attack his lips. His fervor matched mine, where I knew I wouldn't be able to last long before I wanted to get him into that tent. But, with the realization that Jacob was still here, I pulled back with a pout. "What is it?" Edward asked me quietly, fingering my pouty lip.

"Jacob is still here. And I want to christen the tent with you." I mumbled, blushing. Edward chuckled, pecking my lips three times. "Silly girl, he left. He didn't want to get in between the '_vamp love fest_'." he purred, his eyes darkening to a dark jade that I loved so much. I turned, looking for my friend, only to see that Edward was right of course. "Oh." "Indeed. Now, about that christening..." he trailed off, looking mischievous.

I giggled girlishly and let him lead me excitedly towards the tent, where I watched him unzip the large door to it. There, he stepped off to the side and waved me in, where I gasped at what was inside. It was a magnificent tent inside, with a very large, roomy dark blue sleeping bag off to one side, heavy blankets piled on top for me. Over to my right, there was a portable, non-plug-in space heater that warmed the inside of the tent; I could already tell that I didn't even need my heavy winter coat anymore. Next to the heater, there was a little portable toilet that surprised me greatly, and next to that was some food, some books and our clothes.

"Oh my god. How did you build all of this so quickly?" I asked him in shock, moving to the center of the tent. He shrugged, a boyish smile on his face while he zipped the tent shut, locking it. _Yes. _"Oh, you know; just my natural born strength and my vampire speed." he boasted, jokingly flexing his muscles. I giggled, shrugging off my coat. "You goofball." I teased, and he chuckled, walking over to toss the coat away before wrapping his arms around me.

He leaned down, wrapping his lips around mine sensually. The kiss was languidly slow, with no rush or haste, or any sense of urgency in them. We had all the time in the world. Slowly, I could feel Edward begin leading us to the sleeping bag, where he turned and gently fell backwards, making sure I landed carefully on top of him. I straddled his waist, feeling his erection poke me in the stomach.

"Please, make love to me." I whispered, unbuttoning his shirt. He nodded around our lips, where he took my coat in his hands and ripped it apart, leaving me in a comfortable maternity sweater. We shredded the clothes one by one, taking our time since we didn't need to rush and there was no sense of urgency because of this.

Soon, when we were naked, Edward shifted us around so that we would be underneath the blankets while he hovered over my carefully. "Please, Edward...!" I breathed, a moan slipping out when his hands kneaded my overly sensitive, engorged breasts. He smiled and leaned down, kissing my lips with his tongue circling and moving about the inside of my mouth. "Shh, my love. Let me worship you." he purred, and I let out a cry of sexual frustration.

Before I could even think of taking over, his hard dick was inside me. I yelped, looking up to find his dark jade eyes looking down at me, and I smiled sensually up at him. "This is the kind of worshipping I love." I purred, reaching down to stroke his balls. He groaned and leaned down, attacking my neck with nips. "You temptress." he growled, lowering one hand to play with my clit. I gasped and moaned at the sensation of him touching me there, and leaned over to suck on his adorably large earlobe.

Many slow, tantalizing thrusts later, I was trying to have my sexy yet torturous husband rush to the climax. I needed to let go but he always teased me, bringing me so close but then he slowed down before picking up his pace once more. "Edwa - ugh! Please... I need - mmm - to let go!" I cried, grunting while gyrating my hips, rotating my bony pelvis into his. "Bellaa_aa_. Wait...!" he moaned, groaning when he felt the sensation our rotating hips caused.

I had to let go. Now.

I leaned up some and bit straight into his neck, sucking on it as I let out a mewing cry. And that's when he let go. "Bella_aaaaa!_" He roared, biting down into my neck just as I felt him release. That spurred on my release, where I saw white flashes of heat that had me withering while I came hard. "Oh, Edward!" I screamed after releasing his neck from my mouth, humming while I felt him continuing to bite me, his venom tickling my skin.

When we were spent, Edward pulled back and we both collapsed with him beside me, where we breathed heavily. I turned carefully on my side to face him, and saw his green eyes slowly return to their usual golden amber. I reached a finger up and traced his cheek softly, loving the way he quietly purred in the still air.

"This was a wonderful decision, love." he murmured, and I smiled.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

From there, the day slowly turned into the night. Edward and I enjoyed our time together in the tent, where he fed me some of the food he brought, and then he read to me, his melodious voice soothing me to sleep.

When morning arrived, I awoke to find Edward beside the sleeping bag, getting dressed for a new day. I yawned and stretched carefully, balking when I felt this sharp pinch in my lower back. "Oh!" I yelped, moving my hands underneath my back to place my hand on the pained spot. Edward turned, looking down at me before crouching with his eyes worried. "What is it?" he asked me sweetly, but I waved him off. "Oh, nothing honey. Must be some usual pregnancy cramps." I told him, slowly sitting up with his help.

He nodded his head, looked down, and his eyes got wide. "Um, sweetheart?" he called, and I looked down, gasping. My pregnant stomach, which once looked like I would be only in the early beginnings of my second trimester, suddenly looked like I was on the cusp of giving birth. "My god! I've grown so quickly over night." I cried, looking up at my husband with shock. "Well, we did expect this pregnancy to be unusual." he muttered, and I sighed, wondering if this would cause any problems for me later on today.

Leaving it alone, I got dressed up for a new day, and let Edward lead me outside of the tent. What I found was surprising as well. "Whoa." I breathed, looking at the smooth, icy white wonderland in front of us. It must've snowed heavily overnight, with the ground completely covered with soft, bright crystallized water crunching underneath our feet, and the trees covered with a clear layer of ice.

"Where are Jacob and Seth? They slept outside last night, right?" I asked him worriedly, hoping my wolf friends didn't freeze. Edward chuckled and was about to answer, but I heard a deep bellowing chuckle that I knew. "Please; I'm not some helpless puppy, Bells. I'm a damn 108 degree being." Jacob's voice piped in, and I looked over to find him emerging from the forest, wearing nothing but his cut-off shorts.

"They slept fine out in the woods, dear." Edward reassured me, and I nodded my head, grateful that was the case.

"I'm just letting you know that right now, Seth is running a quick patrol around the area, making sure that no one will show up, and once he gets back, I'll be heading down to the battlefield." Jacob informed us, and I looked up at him as if he lost his head. "What? Jacob, I thought you said you would be staying." I cried, frowning heavily. "Bella, I thought I told you that I would but be leaving before the battle." he teased back, causing me to scowl.

"Jacob, please. Take this seriously. I really want you to stay with us. Please, don't go down there. Think about Nalani." I pleaded, never wanting my brother/best friend to go down there to fight against newborns. He's way over his head if he thinks he could take them on; the others of the pack can, but with him, he's so irrational and impulsive, and not think. "Bella, I am. I'm thinking about her, about our future, about her safety. I'm fighting for her like I'm fighting for you." he told me, his face becoming serious.

"I can't just leave my brothers and sister of the pack down there. I have to fight with them - help them. And you know that."

"... I know." I instantly gave up, knowing that there was no way to keep this rambunctious teen away from this fight. I felt the tears going down, feeling as if I would never see him again. Damn these hormones; they were especially fucked up today. He smirked when he saw me crying and spread out his arms. I blubbered, and Edward let me waddle and stumble over to him, landing heavily in his arms. I cried softly against his overheated chest, squeezing him as tight as I could without hurting him.

He pulled back after a few minutes and kissed my forehead, smiling at me. "Love you, Bells." he murmured, and I giggled, kissing his chest. "Love you too, Jake." I whispered, pulling back to be enveloped back into the arms of my husband. "Mine." he growled teasingly, and we all laughed. I kissed his cheek, whispering to my husband, "Down boy."

Just when I finished saying that, I felt the sudden tug, and was pulled into a vision with a gasp.

_The scenery morphed, where I was pulled to the battlefield, watching my family fight in slow motion. They dodged, spun and fought their hardest._

_ Suddenly, I saw Esme fall as a newborn attacked her. _

_ "NO!" my father-in-law roared and swiped at the newborn, sending him flying. However, he didn't see the newborn that sneaked up behind him and lunged for his throat. "Carlisle!" Esme screamed, but couldn't save her husband as she too was attacked once more._

_ Once this happened, everything started falling apart._

_ Emmett was overran with vampires, pushing him down. Rosalie was being torn apart by two male vampires as they laughed at her. Alice dodge a newborn, but was punched directly into the face by another. Jasper saw this and tried rescuing her, but another vampire came to attack him. The wolves tried their best in helping the family, but some were bit and began screaming in howling pain, their howls echoing off the trees._

_ From there, the view changed to the trees, where I saw a pair of malicious red eyes mixed with fiery hair staring down at my dying family, listening to their cries of agony with a sadistic smirk._

"No!" I gasped, and felt myself collapse to the ground, just stopping from hitting the floor face first with my bare hands. They stung once they touched the icy ground. "Bella?" the boys asked worriedly simultaneously. I looked up, bleary eyed from the tears still, and saw them looking down at me with wide, panicked eyes.

"What is it?" Jacob asked while Edward helped me up to my feet. "Love, what was that?" Edward asked immediately after, and I shook my head. "A vision."

"Of what?" "Our family's demise." I breathed, sucking in a deep, shaky breath.

"It's a vision - objective and not going to happen." my husband protested, but I shook my head again. "No. Something about this vision is telling me that it will happen, that our family is in great danger." I hissed, and he looked at me. This feeling in the very pit of my stomach wouldn't go away, forever pricking me - telling me that I had to do something.

So, I did something.

I ran.

For the battle.

* * *

** A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUUUNNNNNN!**

** That is where I must leave you, readers. I apologize for the wait, since my life is starting to speed by with many busy things to do - especially I got finals coming up. But, I had this chapter sitting around for a while and thought I would finish this.**

** So sorry if this seemed like an utterly crappy chapter. This is just more so a transitional filler before the big battle.**

** Let's see what happens in the next chapter; stay tuned everyone! Reviews would be appreciated~**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	42. The Battle

** A/N: Hey readers! Welcome back to another new chapter of Alternative Eclipse.**

** So happy because of personal reasons that have made me giddy all the week. **

** But, I'm also so excited; we've **_**finally**_** made it to the Newborn Battle.**

** I'd just like to take a little time here to thank everyone who has stuck with me since the beginning, reviewed, favorited and alerted the story as well as me in general. I appreciate it so much, guys.**

** Just to let you know - this chapter will be in third person. It'll be easier for me, and I think it'll be a little more fun.**

** Without further wait, let's begin!**

* * *

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXII~**

The skies were a dark grey, where deep booms of thunder rattled in the distance, slowly crawling towards the little town of Forks.

There, we are drawn to an advancing large group of stalking pale people, with blaring ruby eyes and of various shapes and sizes. Their clothes were wrinkled, dirty and stained with the blood of their mortal victims. They didn't bother with finding new clothes; they were immortal and before they would raise suspicion, they could either kill their witnesses or run in the blink of an eye. Being a creature of the night had many advantages.

Leading the army of vampires was a petite woman with a mass of fiery wild hair. Her face, small and cherub like with pouty ruby lips, was set into a mischievous expression, her bright red eyes sparkling with malicious excitement. She stood on the outskirts of Seattle, watching her vampires gather together. She was pleased with the way she had came up with this plan. Able to collect these once mortals, change them into monsters, and harbor their bloodlust to use it to form this ravenous army against a coven who stole her true love from her.

A sandy haired, dark-eyed young teenage boy walked up to her; her wingman, Riley, bowed respectfully to her. "We're all ready, love." he murmured, and she smiled. She sauntered up to him once he straightened, and leaned into his hard body, kissing his lips briefly. "Excellent, dear. Let's get going then." she purred, and then skipped off.

Riley turned and gave the vampire army the signal. There, the vampires all let out various roars and howls of charging, and took off running at lightning speeds, whizzing past Riley. Then, he spotted one lonely little vampire whom he has grown close to and protective of. Her curly, ebony hair was in its usual disarray, while she wore her grey sweater, tight black jeans and sneakers. "Bree." he called out, and she looked up at him with wide dark ruby eyes.

He motioned her to come closer, which she obliged. Once standing in front of his towering figure, he engulfed her into a tight hug. Bree let out a yelp, shocked at his gesture. "What are you doing?" she asked, motionless in his strong arms.

"Please, stay back. Wait for the others to begin fighting. Hide if you must. I don't want you dying." he pleaded with her, his voice shaky. "What?" she barked, and he released her. "Why?" "I love you Bree. I want you to be safe during this." he whispered in fast speeds, knowing that he had to get it out before they go to war, and he possibly dies at the hands of one of the Cullens. He had to say it especially before one of the others comes looking for them and sees why they are lagging behind.

"You... You love me?" she questioned, and he nodded.

"Please. Stay alive today." he whispered.

"Riley!" he jumped and turned, finding Scotty appearing before them. "Come on." Riley grunted, and nudged Bree forward. Together, they all ran.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he watched his wife take off in a mad sprint. After all of this planning of staying away from the fight, she still wants to battle. Looking over incredulously at Jacob, Edward sighed before he too began running. Jacob shook his head and he shed off his pants, jogging after them. In a second, Jacob transformed into a wolf, and chased after the two.

Bella ran and ran, knowing that her husband and best friend were not that far behind. She asked for their twins to disappear so that she could run easily and not cause any damage to them.

It took them awhile, but soon, they reached the clearing. The Cullens were waiting there and looked up in surprise when they heard them coming. Bella jumped down from a cliff that overlooked the clearing, and landed gracefully to her feet, jogging to the rock. "Bella?" the family asked out loud in confusion. "Bella, love. We need to get back up the mountain." Edward's voice came in, where he jumped down and joined his wife; Jacob came thundering in, looking rather annoyed.

"What are you three doing down here?" Carlisle asked, walking over to them.

"I saw something, and I had to get down here before they showed up." Bella hissed, and Edward shook his head. "But sweetheart, it was a vision; it's completely objective." he argued, and she glowered at him. "What vision?" Alice asked, now joining the group. "I saw a vision, of your demise." Bella whispered, and Esme gasped.

Bella explained the entire vision, down to the last detail. "How come I didn't see it?" Alice questioned, looking puzzled beyond belief. "I don't know, Alice. But Edward could be right, Bella honey; this vision is merely objective. We have no way of knowing that it'll actually come true." Carlisle agreed with his son. "Something is telling me that this isn't an objective vision, though. I know for sure that if I hadn't come down here, you would've all died." Bella growled, not giving up.

"Well, it's pointless for you all to go back up; the army will be here any moment." Emmett commented dryly, and Bella smirked, knowing that she would get to partake in this war after all. "Not if we hurry." Edward muttered after he heard his wife's thoughts, and began dragging her away. "Edward!" she shrieked and ripped herself away. "Bella, no." he hissed, and she glared.

"We can't go back up the mountain. They will be here soon." she snarled. Edward looked like he wanted to argue further, but he knew that it would be useless to try and run now.

Bella nodded, satisfied. She turned and walked back to her family. "How soon will they be here?" Carlisle asked his two daughters who could see the future. "Very soon. I know that we wouldn't have time to reset the trail with Jacob's scent, nor would we even have time to make it up there. Halfway, we would be swamped with them." Bella told her father in law confidently and firmly.

"It seems that they will be in the fight after all." Jasper commented, and Edward sighed heavily. Rosalie stepped up then, looking sadly at her pregnant sister. "Bella, two things," she called, and Bella looked at her. "One - I'm in agreement with Edward; I don't think you should fight today." she murmured. "Thank you!" Edward yelled, exasperated. Bella glared minutely at her husband, and looked back at her sister when she cleared her throat.

"That leads to the second thing; I only think so because I'm worried about you. You look like you're about to give birth any moment." she said, and everyone turned to gaze at the bulging stomach of their new member. "Rosalie is right. I believe that you should hide somewhere in the trees, Bella." "What good would that do, though?" Bella questioned her father.

"Nothing, but I believe all of us would feel better if you were hiding instead of out in the open where newborns could easily kill you." he told her honestly. "Please love, for the sake of yourself and our children." Edward pleaded with his wife, looking down at her with wide, worried eyes. Bella looked between all of her family members, and saw that were silently pleading with her as well, hoping she'll take care of herself and their twins.

Finally, knowing there was no way in fighting it, she sighed and nodded in agreement, accepting the pleading request of her family. "If it makes it any better, I'll hide with you." Edward whispered, kissing her forehead. She again nodded and let her husband lead them off.

From there, it seemed as if time flew. Edward and Bella hid amongst the trees, perched carefully high up in a needle-poking pine, the sharp points jabbing into their skin. They watched through the needles and saw their family, poised at the rock. They stood in a line together, shoulders hunched back and straight, while they kept their eyes trained to the east, where the newborn army would swarm from. Bella could see her mother-in-law and father-in-law, standing in between the two other couples that made up her siblings. Esme's eyes shone with a ferocity of protection for her children, while Carlisle's mirrored her. Jasper held a blank expression, looking ready for any surprises to come. Alice was on her the balls of her heels, in position to sprint and leap in grace. Emmett was getting into a defensive crouch, ready to tackle walls and waves of newborns, his eyes bright with a bloodlust of an excitement. Rosalie held a blank, stoic face as well, turned slightly to the side where she had her strong, starting leg set for a dash.

And then, the Cullens all took one whiff of the air simultaneously.

"They're here." Jasper whispered, ready.

It was as if time should've been slowed down when Bella saw the first wave of newborns who bull- rushed onto the battlefield. She saw them wild for blood, wild for killing, and seemed mad with a disease that controlled their actions. Bella couldn't believe that these people were once humans with normal emotion, normal human needs, mundane lives and were oblivious - protected, shielded - from the mythical world. And all it took was one bite from a creature of the night to turn them into crazed animals.

The Cullens charged together, raising fists and defeating several newborns with a blow to the pale faces. The sickening thunderous noise of their death echoed in the clearing, where Bella watched the newborns' head turn into crystallized dust. "Shocking how fragile vampires are with a single blow." Bella commented quietly, looking back at Edward who was always watching.

"Only of our own kind, of course." he murmured, and she shrugged.

They watched and watched, noting how the Cullens were pushed back to the rock, seemingly to be getting cornered and were about to be overpowered. But, as if called upon the vampires, the wolves exploded from the trees, muzzles opened wide for all to see the sharp rows of fangs that pierced into the rock hard skin of the vampires. Some newborns let out howls of pain but their screams were soon cut off when their head was torn from their bodies with a metallic shriek.

"I smell that Victoria is here. She's watching her newborns die. She didn't expect the wolves' appearance." Edward told his wife while they saw the wolves and Cullen work together in tearing apart newborn after newborn. Bella looked up and saw that he was looking off to the way they had came from, eyes sharp.

Abruptly the tree shook. "What the -?" Bella gasped, clinging to her husband. The tree shook once more, and Edward gave up on hiding up here. He cradled his wife in her arms, and he jumped down with her to the ground, landing crouched. He shielded his wife and saw Victoria, Riley, and a newborn waiting below. Bella shivered from the sight of the red-haired demon, her hair wild and fiery as ever.

Victoria hasn't changed since the last time she saw her. Large, ruby eyes. Round, pouty pink lips. Pale, porcelain skin that shined. Hiker's clothes, tattered, worn and stained with old blood of her army. Her small, dainty hands curved around her arms, with her arms crossed tightly. Her small feet, bare and standing on top of the soft soiled ground.

Beside her was Riley - the vampire that molested Bella months ago. Edward growled lowly within his chest at the sight of the sandy-blond haired vampire. Ever since that night when this newborn has invaded his love's bedroom and touched her in a way that frightened her, he never more felt this urge to kill him, as well as any other man who laid eyes on wife. He felt sick at the thought of another man other than him, touching his wife - his _mate_ - in an intimate way that was only reserved for him. Edward has never felt this feeling before - the want to kill someone more than anything.

Riley's dark coal eyes gazed at the couple, appraising their protective stance of one another.

The newborn wanted nothing more than to have his true love by his side, instead of hiding out in the open amongst this chaos.

The newborn that was there who knocked the couple out of the tree, let out a ravenous snarl, jumping towards the couple, leering at Bella. Edward forced him and his wife back from the jumpy and advancing newborn who immediately stopped once Victoria snapped her fingers. "Go run and play, Will." Victoria purred, and Will smirked, then with a howl, he sprinted off.

It was a tense few moments between the four.

"This is only between us, Victoria." Edward finally spoke, gaining her attention. "I'm the one who killed your beloved James. He died by my hands. Bella is who you don't want to kill; it's me." he continued, and the couple watched as her eyes darkened in anger. "But I caused it." Bella argued, knowing what he was about to do.

"Shh, love."

"No, the human is right." Victoria hissed, growling as she scowled at Bella. "If it hadn't been for your human pet, my James wouldn't have hunted her; he would be alive if it wasn't for that wretched human behind you." she snarled, and Edward growled at her use of words towards his wife. "You want to fight me, right? You want to kill me and my husband?" Bella questioned her, pushing Edward gently off to her left.

"If I can, then I will gladly carry it out."

"Then fight me instead of my husband. Let's see if you can avenge the death of James." Bella purred, spurring the furious vampire. Victoria felt the challenge for she smirked and nodded eagerly, accepting the challenge. "No!" Edward hissed, crouching in front of Bella. "Riley, take care of the Cullen." Victoria ordered, and Riley froze. Bella glanced at him, and saw how in his eyes how much he wanted to run away now in this moment. He knew that he withstood no chance against a vampire who was much older than him.

"Go..." Bella purred to her husband, resting her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. He read her thoughts, and saw how she would win in the fight, managing to kill Victoria without a doubt. He was still wary, though. This is his pregnant, semi-human wife he was talking about. And she wanted to fight this insane vampire who feels that it's all of her fault for the death of her mate.

Then again, he wanted to strangle the very throat of the male vampire behind this woman. He had touched his wife. Only he could touch her. Victoria saw Edward's glare at Riley, and must've known somehow what he was thinking about, for her thoughts were soon filled with the vision of a view point that looked at Bella's old bedroom window. Victoria must've been there that night, for how else could she retrieve the memories of that night? Edward could only watch in rage as he saw a deluded Riley corner his love, his hands at her throat. And then, his hand moved to her left breast, over her heart. He watched as the vampire sneered at her shaking form, pleased to see she was terrified. When he heard the sound of her shirt being torn, just before he could watch in horror to see his wife bare before a man who should never see what is his - he snapped out of her thoughts and a low roar of fury slithered past Edward's teeth-baring mouth.

"You're mine!" Edward roared aggressively. Riley, face ashen, looked between him and Victoria. Then, with a nod - accepting Victoria's order - he dashed, bouncing off the trees and heading towards the battlefield. Edward followed, thundering away from Victoria and Bella.

"Now that just leaves me with the pet, eh?" Victoria sneered, snickering at Bella who crouched, her pregnant belly gone and ready to fight the witch that threatened her life.

"Afraid to fight the pet, Vicky?" Bella taunted, and the female vampire glared. "Not a chance."

Then, Victoria lunged.

She tackled into Bella, the sound of them colliding echoing. She clawed at Bella, scratching her skin with her razor nails. They tumbled and rolled backwards, into the battlefield and barreling through other newborns. Thankfully, Bella's slowly toughening skin allowed her to sustain minor cuts from the nails and the rough ground. When they came to a stop, Victoria managed to throw Bella, where she sailed and crashed into the ground. Dirt flew when she fell, a meteor hole forming.

Bella stood, looking up to find a newborn was sliding into the hole after her; driven by her sweet scent. Bella scrambled up on one side, reaching the rim with the newborn right behind her. Just as she turned her head, she found Victoria there, her fist drawn back for a punch that would hit her. Bella ducked down in time, where Victoria landed the blow to the poor newborn behind her; his head exploded upon impact, where his head now was a pile of crystallized dust.

"Stop running, human, and fight me!" Victoria hissed as Bella jumped up and dashed off. The vampire ran after her, where Bella heading towards the rock. Bella stopped there at the edge, and jumped into the air, back-flipping over Victoria who crashed into the rock face. When Bella came back down, she grabbed Victoria by her wild red hair, fisting it tightly into her dainty hands. Victoria let out a howl of pain, screaming as Bella used her gained strength to whip her around, lifting her off of her feet, and tossed her as if she was a Frisbee.

Bella watched at the enraged vampire sail over newborns, crashing into a tall fir tree a hundred feet away.

Meanwhile, during all of this, Carlisle and Esme are working together against newborns, tearing them apart easily as they ran around, attacking their family and wolf friends. Esme heard a tree crash to the ground, and looked over to find one of the wolves - a silver one - had crashed into a tree as they chased a newborn. Upon looking over there, she spotted a small newborn who was standing up from the pile of debris from the crash, looking dazed.

"Carlisle," Esme called, and when he looked, she pointed out the newborn. Together, they ran over and confronted the small newborn. _She looks like the very vampire Bella, Edward and the wolves have described; Bree._ Carlisle thought as she looked up, wild curly hair framing her cherub child face. "Please, don't kill me!" Bree pleaded, sinking to her knees while she covered her head with her hands and arms.

Carlisle and Esme looked between each other, wondering what should they do.

"Please, I don't want to die. I want to live with Riley. I want to convert to your ways; I never liked this idea of fighting you." she whispered pleadingly, and Esme felt her heart warm. Carlisle was still wary, unsure if this newborn was only tricking them. But Esme couldn't help but feel pity and a longing to have this girl join their coven; so innocent, young and thrust into this madness while only on the cusp of womanhood.

Just then, Edward and Riley slammed into the trees beside them. Edward's hands were at Riley's throat, practically foaming at the mouth as he growled, hissed and roared at the newborn. "Riley!" Bree cried, and both looked over. Upon Edward's pause, Riley managed to kick Edward away, and then appeared before his true love, protecting her from the parents of the Cullen family. "You'll have to go through me if you want to kill my beloved Bree." he snarled at the two.

"Riley, please! Stop with the fighting." Bree hissed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a vice grip. Riley ignored her, glaring at the two vampires before him.

A loud roar caused all of them to look behind them and they saw Edward stalking towards them quickly, dead set on Riley. When he reached them, he tried charging past his parents, but when he tried, Esme and Carlisle grabbed his arms forcefully. "Son, calm down. You mustn't be irrational." Carlisle chided, and his son looked up at him in disbelief."You must be joking. This newborn must die." Edward growled, scowling at Riley who quaked minimally.

"Bree has begged for mercy, son." Esme fought for the newborns, knowing that without a doubt, Riley would agree to wanting to join the ways of the family. "I don't give a damn; Riley dies." he snarled, and the parents glared. "Edward, you will not kill these two. They have begged and said they would like to convert. I want to at least try with them." Carlisle ordered, looking down at his son with merciful eyes.

Edward looked between his parents, knowing that their steely resolve will not be swayed. Then, he looked back at the newborns who now embraced one another, staring wide-eyed at Edward.

"If you so much as try to betray my family, you better run as fast as you can - or else I'll get my hands on the both of you." he finally muttered, threatening the two. Then, he shook free from his parents, where he used his fueling rage on unfortunate newborns nearby.

Victoria let out a scream of fury, and tried punching Bella straight in the face with her fist, but the human merely dodge and she punched directly into the rock face, where it cracked upon contact.

The two women exchanged blows, kicks, and each tried to bring the other down for a resounding roundhouse kick, but they always dodged just in time.

"Face it, human, you'll never be able to defeat me; I'm stronger," she paused as she snatched Bella and tossed her into the air. Then, she jumped, reaching Bella who floated in mid air. "Faster," she continued in a hiss, and then socked Bella in her cheek. Bella let out a yelp and rocketed to the ground, crashing with dirt flying everywhere.

"A mere mortal simply can't beat me." she taunted after she landed on the ground on her haunches.

Suddenly, a thick vine shot out from the ground, hitting Victoria straight in the chest. She flew into other newborns, landing onto a heap of them after she had collided with them. Then, a deep rumbling was heard, and a vine bursts from the ground, coiling around Victoria's mid-section. She is hoisted into the air, squirming and feet dangling. She tried ripping the vine apart with her bare hands, but it was too thick, too strong for it to be simply torn apart.

She looked up then as she heard another rumbling, and saw the human girl emerge from the crater sized hole, standing calmly on a vine that seemed to be controlled by her. Bella rode to the top and then hopped off, letting the vine sink back into the ground.

"Still think I'm a mere mortal, Vicky?" Bella taunted, snickering at the red-haired demon who let out a shriek of fury. Bella raised a hand, palm facing upwards, and then closed her hand into a tight fist. The vine holding Victoria squeezed tightly, the grip getting tighter by the second. Victoria would've felt unaffected by this, seeing as she is a rock hard vampire, but this vine was different; it was literally squeezing the energy out of her body, leaving her breathless and gasping for the relaxing gulp of air.

Then, abruptly, Bella, with a hard flick of her wrist, she slammed Victoria into the ground. She crashed into the earth, dirt flying upon the collision. When the vampire stood, Bella was standing before her, delivering harsh blows to her granite face. The sounds of her fists contacting her hard pale face were resounding, bouncing around the already loud battlefield.

With a roundhouse kick to the face, Victoria was sent flying into the rock once more.

"Face it, Victoria. You're no match for me and my family." Bella taunted her, strolling forward, past the dying newborns as her family and friends rip them apart easily. "You gathered this whole army of innocent, reckless and uncontrollable newborns all to come and kill me - and for what? They're all dying as the seconds tick by. They don't stand a chance against us." she continued, stopping in front of the fallen vampire, who lied, slumped forward.

"As for you, you're getting shown up by a half human, half vampire girl. You should be able to take me on. You should be able to kill me with the slightest flick of your wrist. Yet, you can't even do that. You're getting your ass whooped by me. Your newborns are useless. Just admit defeat, Victoria. Admit that you've lost your sick touch on placing fear into the hearts of me and my family. Admit that you are pathetic and can't even kill me in a fight. Admit that you can never avenge the death of James. I don't see why he even chose you - why he even "fell in love" with you. You're weak. Worthless. A hag. Manipulative but you can't even win this war against us. And when worse comes to shove - you run. You hid once James died. You hid while Laurent died. Hell, you tried sending him in to do your dirty work - and look how he ended up.

"Frankly, I'm surprised you made it this far."

Victoria let out a shriek of rage and lunged, tackling Bella to the ground. She grabbed her throat with her tiny hands, cutting off her air supply. "You little piece of human shit." she snarled, and lifting her by the throat, Victoria threw the girl into the rock - hard. It cracked upon impact, with little pebbles ricocheting off of their skin. "How dare you even say those foul words? You are in no shape or form to even speak. You shouldn't even be alive, you little weakling. Humans are in no way suppose to even socialize with vampires. We don't even give you and your filthy kind the time to utter a sound before your blood is filling our mouths, quenching our thirst." she hissed, strutting towards the fumbling Bella who tried to regain her stability after the blow.

"And yet, this disgusting excuse of a vampire coven managed to live without killing you for your sweet blood. Your husband shouldn't even be called as such - he's utterly idiotic for keeping you alive. But, hell, our kind is growing inside you, is it not? He put his seed inside to spawn two precious babes, who will no doubt slowly kill you once they are born. When that much happens, they'll at least be able to feast after all of this time."

"I won't die when my babies are born, witch. They're half like me and half like my husband and our family. And, I'll live once they come. I'm slowly becoming like them - I'll live forever with them. Unlike you." Bella snarled, and Victoria snickered.

"Be that may, your family will die."

"You don't know that in any way."

"Oh, but I do." Victoria cackled, where she began pacing calmly back and forth in front of Bella, as if a lioness stalking her prey; waiting to go in for the kill. "You see, you didn't know this, but I know about your little relatives who live up North - the Denali coven of Alaska. They are much like your pathetic family - feasting on animals like humans. Pfft, how sickening; wasting their true vampire nature to preserve their mortality. Anyway, I know all about that little strawberry blond - Tanya. So jealous that you stole the heart of Edward. She is very much attracted to him, and wishes nothing more than to have his dick. Yet, when she came to visit you all, she was shocked to see you - a mortal - here in the arms of Edward, loved and adored amongst these creatures.

"She was so willing to join me in my master plan." she paused when she saw Bella's shocked face. Carlisle, Esme and even Edward stopped amongst their battling upon hearing this. "That's right; I found the young jealous girl. She knew who I was - knew that I was coming after you. And, she wanted in on it. Imagine my surprise when I heard the news of your pregnancy. I've been around long enough to know how much the Volturi despises the Immortal Children. Tanya felt this closeness to me, you know. She had someone stolen from her - just like someone was stolen from me. We struck up a bond, and a deal; she'll tell the Volturi all about you, with her sister, Irina.

"As we speak, she and her sister are about halfway to the elders, ready to tell them all about you and your demon spawn. Once this happens, she'll mention how your dogs killed her sister's mate, and how they are a threat to our kind. And, they'll mention how I tried to stop the evil that is happening in this twisted tale. They'll see me as a vigilante - a hero - and spare me my life, while they will destroy you, your children, your husband, your family, and your mutts. All of our problems will be solved - and there is nothing you all can do about it."

Bella snarled, more enraged than before. Her family and friends echoed her, voicing their opinions with growls.

"So, you gathered up these unfortunate souls, mad with bloodlust - all to have them die and you to live?"

"Yes. Merely collateral damage."

"Well, it's too bad that you won't even live to see how will finish them off." Bella taunted, snickering.

"That may be true as well, but really, how can you possibly even know if you will live to see the end of this battle? You might merely die today with your husband behind you."

"That's where you're wrong, Vicky. My husband and I - we have something to fight for. Our children, our family, our friends, they're keeping us alive today. We're fighting for our love, our survival, and our future. You - your reason is petty, weak, and the fact that you sick the vampire royalty on us shows us that once again, you have to hide in order to live. Why is that, dear? Faced a crappy human life of fear, or running for those who you know can kill, and wait for karma to do your job for you? If anyone is the sick excuse of a vampire around here, it's you."

Victoria scowled, stumped as to how to reply to Bella's remark.

"What about Charlie?"

Bella now glared at her.

She smirked.

"Yes. The human that is your father. 5'7", curly brown hair, doe brown eyes, gruff exterior and is desperately still in love with his ex-wife. Chief of this little dot of a town. What about him, Bella. Don't you care about him? Love him? Want to protect him?" she sneered, stalking slowly towards Bella. "You know, he did try to fight me off. But, all it took was a simply snap to the back of his legs, and he went down."

Before she could continue, Bella let out a loud shriek of fury and lunged for Victoria. She was quick, though. Victoria grabbed her, and tossed her behind her, watching her crashed hard into the ground. And, without any further instruction, newborns descended upon her.

"No!" a roar had Victoria turning and finding Edward Cullen surging forward, only to have his family stop him. She could see two newborns - Riley and Bree - standing behind the family with wide, shocked eyes. _Wastes of space._ she thought before strolling forward to the devastated husband. "You bitch! I'll kill you!" Edward snarled, struggling against his brothers' hold on him. Victoria's mouth pooled with venom, and opening her mouth, she grazed her teeth with the tip of her fingers, coating her nails. Then, she slapped Edward, scratching him with her venom soaked nails. He hissed as it burned his skin, forever leaving the three slash marks on his face.

"Don't worry, hot-shot; you'll be joining your dead wife and your children soon." she taunted, cackling.

The family looked ready to kill, but then they slumped.

"Bella..." Edward croaked, a sudden, single black tear of venom forming and falling from his eyes. The family all looked sullen, with their source of life gone, as she was mobbed at this moment by the newborns. They couldn't see her dainty form. They could see her beautiful, trusting brown eyes.

They would never hear her bell-like giggle whenever Emmett would cheer her up by juggling the gaming system, several books, and a coffee table.

Jasper would never tell her all of his war stories.

Alice would lose her mall buddy.

Rosalie would lose her sister-in-law that she has grown so close to, and would lose her niece and nephew.

Carlisle and Esme would lose their beloved daughter and their only grand-children.

Worst of all, Edward would lose his true love.

It was as if time froze at that very moment.

A shrill shriek, so earth-shattering and mind-blowing, tore through the air that was once filled with snarls, growls and over-excited yelps of newborns, ready to tear into human flesh. When the shriek was heard, everyone in the clearing stopped, howled and covered their ears. And then, the crowd of newborns broke up when fire suddenly bursts from below them, shooting up into the air and scorching newborns in its paths. Many newborns were torched, burnt alive when the fire connected with their skin.

Victoria was quick to recover, looking around to see what happened. The Cullens behind her were on their knees, bent and curled in various positions of pain with their ears covered to block out the noise. She looked over and saw the wolves were hunched on the ground, their large paws over their wolf ears. Victoria winced as the ringing of the shriek was heard, and looked back, before gasping.

Right before her, her newborns were burnt to various states of a crisp. Some didn't have to suffer from the blazing pain of the fire that burned them, and died quickly. Others were on fire, their skin bursting to crystallized dust as the fire licked at them. Some newborns were asking for help of newborns to put out the blaze - and some were begging for mercy, some begging for death to be dealt upon them quickly.

At the root, she saw it.

Not it.

_Her._

Her skinny arms, covered with bite marks upon bite marks from the newborns who tried to get to her blood, were set ablaze with raging, hot fire. Her clothes were torn, dirtied, and ragged, along with her curly brown hair knotted. Her shoes were gone, and her face was scratched with cuts, covered with bruises, welts and red marks. And, what was the most terrifying thing of her, was her brown eyes - now were literal fireballs.

How could this even be possible?

Then, Bella's eyes returned to normal, as did her arms. But, a new fire of rage was set in her eyes.

And they locked on the curled form of Victoria.

In a flash, Victoria was thrown into the air, high above the battlefield. She looked and gasped as she sat the dead-set eyes of Bella. Then, Bella unleashed a series of harsh blows, kicks, punches, and basically beat Victoria - if she were human, she would be a bloody pulp right now. The two suddenly collided with the rock upon returning to Earth, and that's when Bella began tearing Victoria apart. She tore her arms off, her legs thrown away, and bit by bit, all that was left was Victoria and her torso.

"This is impossible! You can't kill me!" Victoria screamed.

Bella smirked, her eyes turned black; that was enough to silence Victoria.

"Oh, believe me. I can kill you." Bella snickered, and just then, fire shot out of her arms. Victoria screamed, it turning metallic, and then, all Bella was left with a pile of ashes.

It, was over.

* * *

** A/N: Fin! **

** Haha, just kidding. This isn't the end, readers.**

** Sure, it's the end of Victoria and the army. But, there's still more to come in the story. We're not done yet. **

** I tried to drag the fighting on for as long as I could, and I think I ended it well for your satisfaction. Let me know what you think of the chapter by dropping by and taking just a few short minutes to type out a simple review.**

** It would all be greatly appreciated.**

** Stay tuned to see what will happen next to our beloved family.**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	43. The Birth

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXIII~**

I stood from the pile of ashes that were once a vengeful vampire, dead set on ending my life and my children's lives.

I hissed from the sharp shooting pain that shot down my back once my twins reappeared, and began waddling away, where my husband rushed over to take care of me while the others took care of the remaining newborns who tried looking for cover.

"Sweetheart, you were amazing." he purred once his arms cradled me. "Thanks love. Can you get me over to the rock; I need to sit down." I mumbled, wincing. He nodded and rushed me over to the rocks, helping me sit down gingerly with care. "Are you alright, honey?" Edward asked, looking at me while I bent slightly over my knees, wishing the pain would stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered, grunting. "Edward, go help the others." a sweet, chiding voice cut in, and Edward sighed. "Take care of her, Rose." my husband mumbled before he sprinted off. I looked up to find Rosalie crouching before me, a sweet look on her face and her cherry red lips smoothed into a soft smile. "How are you doing, Bells?" "Okay. It feels... weird, that I actually killed someone - though, this isn't my first time killing someone." I whispered, knowing she was talking about the death of Victoria.

"Killing is something you had to do, though - to protect yourself and your family." she justified, and I nodded my head. "Of course. I would never let that witch live." I muttered and she chuckled. "Now, I heard you wincing just now; any cramps or pain?" "Actually, yes; a lot of pain. My lower back is killing me." I told her truthfully, sliding my hands around to my back, massaging the aching skin in hopes that would sooth it away.

"How long have these cramps been happening?"

"Well, I had them this morning, and then just after killing Victoria, so... that's about an hour or two?" I asked, and she nodded. "Sounds like your twins are wanting to come out." she told me and I gasped. "Really? So soon?" I panicked, and she nodded. "Believe me, Bella; I've been to medical school as many times as Edward. I know the signs." she murmured, her eyes filled with longing. I leaned over with a grunt and patted her hand, comforting her sorrow. She shook her head and the look away, smiling sheepishly.

Soon, the Cullens had caught and killed the remaining newborns, bringing them back to the clearing, where they gathered them all together in one large pile for burning. "Carlisle, what should we do with these two?" Jasper asked out loud, and I looked over to find him staring at Riley and Bree. I didn't know why they were still alive.

Carlisle looked over and then looked at his children. "They begged for mercy and promised they would change their diet. I giving them the chance to live." "What? Carlisle, how could you let this bastard and that twerp live? He touched my baby sister, and they were in on this entire plan to destroy us!" Emmett growled, glaring darkly over at Riley who flinched. "Emmett, I know. But, I'm willing to let them fix their errors. Edward agreed - albeit, grudgingly - to let them change their ways." I looked over to find my husband glaring at Riley out of the corner of his eye.

"But how can we trust these two? They could easily turn against us."

"I could see when they'll do that." Alice immediately came to the defense of the newborns. "Even then, we could be too late." Rosalie argued, standing protectively beside me. "Your coven is right, Carlisle." We all turned to find the wolves, human form, emerging from the forest in shorts and walking towards us. "These newborns are unpredictable like Jasper said they are. How can any of us trust their motives? One minute, they can be innocent, and the next, they could be going for your throat." Sam explained, a vehement look on his face as he stared at the two who embraced each other.

We turned back to see our leader sigh. "I know all of this, and I'm completely aware of it. But, you all know my nature - my beliefs; I believe we should give them this chance to recreate themselves. Victoria influenced them to be evil and to be killing machines - yet, love was the reason behind these two's change of ways. They're willing to become a new person, both of them. And, I'm willing to give them this opportunity to prove themselves." he explained, and the wolves nodded. "And if they rebel?" "Then they sealed their fate." he answered shortly, looking unhappy with the idea. The newborns too looked frightened, glancing at one another with wide eyes.

"Fine then; since it's your decision, then it's your responsibility to teach them your lifestyle, and keep them under your control." "Understood."

With that, the wolves and the Cullens continued cleaning up.

As I watched the two groups work together, I felt this sudden, mind-blowing sharp pain explode in my lower back. I clenched my teeth together and hissed sharply through them, arching backwards as Rosalie watched me carefully. "You okay?" she asked me softly and I grunted once more. "No. It's really painful now." I hissed, standing to my feet. Just as I did, I felt the rush of water escape from me, soaking my legs.

"Oh!" I gasped, and looked down in shock. "Oh no, Bella!" Rosalie hissed, rushing to my side and wrapping an arm around my waist. I let out a cry of pain when I felt it soar to new heights of agony, and grabbed the closest thing that I could without collapsing from the shockwave of pure torture; it was Rosalie's rock hard hand. I squeezed it and let out a tiny scream, hearing her sooth me with soft words while we waited out the pain.

"Carlisle! Edward!" Rosalie cried, and I moaned. I heard the whoosh of air and soon felt the presence of my father-in-law and husband. "Her water broke. No doubt she'll be going into labor and be ready to deliver." Rosalie murmured, letting Edward cradle me against him. "Then we must hurry in the clean-up and get to the house. If anything one of us can go there and prep the office into a hospital room." he advised and I cried out again. "Love, I know that you want to meet our babies soon; so do I. And I know you need the morphine to get rid of this pain. Would it be alright if you could wait a few minutes?" my husband whispered to me in a gentle voice.

"I g-gue - AH!" I screamed, another sharp shooting pain bolting down my back. "Carlisle - her contractions are too close to one another. I don't know how much longer she can wait. She'll be ready at any moment - we've got to go. _Now._" Edward hissed, anguished.

"Alright; then you and I will have to leave now while everyone else handles the cleanup."

"Wait!" came Alice's gasp, and we looked over to find her eyes focused on a far away vision. "None of us can leave. Members of the Volturi will be here soon." she informed us and Edward cursed under his breath. "What? I thought Victoria said they wouldn't be coming until later from now." I growled, surprised by this. "It's Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec - they've come to check up on this. They've heard news of this uprising and were already here for months, watching and observing the newborns."

"What do we do?" Esme asked, hovering near the two newborns we let live. "We have to stay then; try to get them to see we handled the situation fine and then get them to leave. We have to make it fast before Bella gives birth. She's in excruciating pain and I don't think she can hold it off any longer without medication."

"I'll try to help her with the pain." Jasper offered immediately as we all grouped together, standing in a curved line in front of the two newborns. We knew we had to shield them from the evils that was the Volturi, as well as stand strong. "What if Jane tries to harm us?" Emmett questioned, looking worriedly at me. "Reneesme - my sweet daughter - could you please protect us with your shield? I know you and your brother can't wait to come out and meet us, but please stay in there for just a bit longer. Could you do that for me?" Edward murmured sweetly to our children, talking to my bulging stomach. I whimpered when I felt a soft kick in response and a second later, I knew the shield was up because I felt a calmness overwhelm me; it wasn't enough to numb the pain.

And then, we stood together; the wolves have long since disappeared, where they ran back to either the house or back to the reservation for cover. Edward had his arms wrapped around my midsection, a foot in front to ready himself into a crouch if it was needed. Jasper stood on my left, holding my hand while the pain was slowly and minimally ebbing away; a sting was still there. I looked up and smiled in appreciation at my brother-in-law who's smile in return resembled a half grimace. He was such a sweetheart for doing this for me. Alice stood on his left, her arms wrapped around him and softly consoling him, hoping to lessen the pain he was taking in. Rosalie and Emmett were close to one another on Edward's side, while Carlisle and Esme stood on Alice's side.

Then, a minute later, I saw them approach.

They moved gracefully as ever, advancing towards us with a slow lethal stride in their step, their ruby eyes dead seat on my family. Jane's small, dainty figure was in the lead, where she was dressed elegantly as ever. A small child with curly golden honey hair, a face of an angel, and yet one smile can cause misery. I remembered her evil talent so clearly in my mind - Edward who had jumped in front of me and protected me against her power, unbeknownst to whether she affected me. His screams still ring in my ears and sends shivers crawling under my skin. Her twin, Alec, was the same; a child of a boy, who's dark hair was a stark contrast to his sister. He examined our formation with crude eyes.

The next vampire I noticed was Demetri - a lanky dark shadow with bright hair that was wild, and he watched Edward and I was sharp eyes. I remembered him greatly, how he held Alice in his arms while Edward suffered the brutal beating against the other members of the guard. Jasper remembered him as well, from when Alice had recounted the tale of what happened there when we all came back, and he growled at the memory. I also remembered that he was the tracker Edward mentioned to me when we got back together that night; how he tried tracking down Victoria, and Demetri was mentioned in there somewhere. The last vampire in the group was the bulky Felix, who reminded me of Emmett. He was the other vampire alongside Felix who collected us at Volterra when Edward and I were reunited. I remember his gaze - how those eyes lingered on Alice and I. He was definitely a ladies' man.

Once they were near us, they stopped beside the dwindling fire of dead newborn bodies. They glanced at it minutely, but then turned their attention back to us. "It seems we missed out on the fun." Jane purred dreamily, looking directly at me while Carlisle stepped forward. "Yes." "You should've called us; we would've been glad to help." Felix piped up, smirking. "We handled ourselves just fine." Emmett told him.

"Do you know who was the cause of this uprising?" Jane questioned. "Yes. It was an old enemy of ours - a redhead named Victoria." Edward told her curtly, and her ruby eyes shifted towards him. "Why, Edward... you and Bella seem so happy now... married, I see." she purred, noticing our wedding bands. I cuddled closer towards me husband. "And I see you've broken one of the laws. What a surprise that Carlisle would allow such rule-breaking even though he knows what will happen for you." she added as well, smirking. We all growled lowly under our breaths, and Alec curled suddenly towards his sister, watching us carefully.

"We've broken no such rule of yours, Jane." "Really? Then explain your pregnant stomach - as well as the fact that you haven't heed Caius' warning. You're still very much a human." she pointed out, and I took a painful step forward, holding onto my husband's hand and still attached to Jasper.

"Yes, I am pregnant. Yes, I'm still human. But what you don't realize is that my family and I are obeying the damned law as we speak, and we are following Caius' warning. You all don't know what I'm capable of." I snarled at them, pulled back into Edward's side.

Jane nodded, looking rather convinced that I still had broken the law.

"Oh, I see that you missed two of the pests." Demetri spoke up then, sniffing out the two newborns behind us. I glanced behind me to see the two shaking, afraid of the fate that would happen if we were to give them up. "Shall we dispose of them for you?" "I would rather you not. They have begged for mercy and honor us with their word that they are willing to change their ways to join our coven." Carlisle pleaded with them.

"They're only mere children who were thrust into this madness." Esme added in pleadingly, cuddling close to her husband.

"A punishment must be dealt to the people who caused this mayhem - and it seems these two newborns are the only survivors to be dealt with." Alec told him harshly.

"I beg of you to spare their lives. We will guide them into our lifestyle." Carlisle pleaded, looking desperate. "No. Rules are rules - those who defy these rules must be dealt with. It's just... business, Carlisle." Jane melodious purred, sneering.

I growled, and one of my children kicked me - I believe it had to be Reneesme for just a split second, I saw the shimmer of the invisible barrier surrounding us, locking the guard out. "What was that?" Apparently I wasn't the only one who saw it as Alec questioned out loud. "The only thing that is saving the newborns." I snickered at them, letting Edward lead me a step forward.

"A shield - never have I seen one so strong before." Felix murmured, all traces of lust and hunger gone as he became seriously frightened. "This shield can block out anything - there's no way you can ever try killing us." I told them in a low tone, feeling the anger and the spark of protectiveness come out. It was a strange moment as I did my best in defending these newborns who helped Victoria in trying to kill me. But, it must've either been the hormones surging through me at my highest peak before I give birth, or it could be the fact that I was tired of these vampires threatening our lives.

"No matter. This shield can't stay up forever. We can stay as long as we like and wait for your children to come out - at your weakest - and then kill those children, those newborns and you." Jane boasted, thinking ahead of time as well as thinking she could destroy us like that.

"Oh, that will never happen, Jane. You're far from it." I purred, and using me power, I conjured up a thin wall of fire surrounding our shield. The Volturi Guard members jumped, hissing in surprise. I then made vines sprout up from the ground where they wrapped around their midsections and lifted them into the air. They growled and began clawing at the vines, but they were indestructible.

"What is this?" Jane hissed, glaring at me.

"This will be your downfall if you don't leave." I told her calmly, and sneered.

"We'll not leave until you all have paid for your crimes!" Jane screamed, snarling angrily.

"Fine then. You just sealed your fate." I hissed, and made the flames rise higher while I brought her closer to the flames. "Jane!" Alec howled in agony, struggling harder than before against the vine's vice grip. "No one threatens my family, and no one will kill my family as long as I'm around - alive and standing." I growled, shaking Jane around softly to singe some of her hair. The fire caught onto the strands, the embers jumping onto her skin. She screeched, her scream a wail that echoed in the forest.

"We'll leave! We promise! Please put her down!" Demetri pleaded, and I looked up to see his terrified expression looking back and forth between Jane and I.

Finally, Carlisle spoke once more. "Bella - put her down. Don't lose yourself in the darkness."

My mind cleared from the hazy dark fog that was the thought of revenge, of protection for my family against the evils of our world. I sighed and moved Jane away from the flames, dropping her and the other guard members down onto the ground. I however did not let the flames die; I need an extra precaution.

"You will all pay for this, Cullens." Jane hissed and stomped off into the forest at her graceful speed, the others following behind her.

Once I could no longer feel the dread from their presence, my daughter relaxed and the shield disappeared, along with the flames of the fire. I then collapsed into my husband's arms, screaming out in pain. "We must get to the house." Edward hastily said, carefully lifting me into his arms. "Jasper, Emmett, Esme - could you please take Riley and Bree out for their first hunt? I would like them to be fed before the twins come, and I don't want them ruining their chances of surviving with us." Carlisle ordered gently, walking over to Edward and I, with Rosalie and Alice trailing behind him.

"Of course." Jasper replied, and watched the two newborns rise slowly. Esme hurried over and kissed my forehead, looking down at me endearingly. "You'll do great, sweetheart." she whispered and then hurried over to her blond son. "Make me a proud uncle, squirt." Emmett teased me lightheartedly. And then, they disappeared off into the forest.

"We should hurry - I can see Bella without her pregnant belly." Alice said, her eyes looking distant. "You can see me again?" I asked, and she smiled. "I've always been able to see you, sister. The twins I can't. I have to work my way around them."

"Come on. We got to go." Edward murmured hurriedly, and together they took off simultaneously.

It was in the blink of an eye when we returned to the house. They rushed me through the house, my wails echoing around the walls. Edward held me delicately while they hastily prepared the area for where I would give birth. Soon we had a makeshift hospital room here in the office.

"There we go - all hooked up." Carlisle murmured, patting my hand that had the IV filled with morphine hooked into me. Rosalie and Alice were getting the towels and little basins of water set up, and my husband had already removed my clothes and replaced it with a large hospital gown. He lifted the hem and peered down at my bare bottom half. "She's close, Carlisle. I think we should have her start pushing." Edward murmured, standing straight.

Just as he said that, I gasped when I felt this surging blow happen in my ribcage, and a resounding _CRRRACK! _was heard throughout the room. I cried out, my breath short as my ribs stabbed my lungs. Blood dripped out of my mouth, and I flopped back onto the bed, crying and coughing. "Her lungs are punctured. The twins are starting to break her bones to get out of her." Carlisle hissed worriedly as they all rushed to my sides.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?" I heard Edward ask me the question faintly. My vision was blurry when I looked up at him. "Edwa -" I stopped to cough up more blood and groan. "Carlisle, we must perform a C-section. If we don't, Bella might be killed as well as the twins. They're trying to break out but her skin must be too tough for them at the moment." I heard Rosalie say in a hushed tone. I managed to raise my head ever so slightly, and see these bulges that resembled our children's fists, where they pounded and punched my lower abdomen to escape.

Carlisle hummed in agreement, and looked at Edward expectantly. He nodded and rushed around to my front, hovering over my abdomen. He looked up at me, and I nodded my head, knowing that this is what he had to do. Besides, I was so doped up on the morphine I would be able to feel him tearing through my skin to get to our children.

Alice handed him some scissors and stood back, where Edward began cutting into me to get to our twins. At that point, my vision was lost. The images of this scene flickered in and out from black to color. My family was a blur and I only got small images of my husband who worked vigorously over me. Carlisle and Rosalie stood by to hand him things he needed to cut around me carefully.

At last, I heard him gasp. "I see a head." he proudly stated. Minutes later with more snipping, a quiet, lusty cry ripped through the air. "My son... Edward Anthony Jr." I heard my husband whisper in awe, his voice hushed. I struggled to open my eyes and caught a glimpse of my son, his shiny yet matted copper hair with blood caked in shining in the light. Alice took him from Edward's bloody arms, and rushed him over to the basins while Edward worked on getting our daughter out.

As he worked, I felt the presence of Alice nearby and her the guttural cries of my son. I forced my eyes open once more and looked up, finding Alice vibrating near me, my baby in her arms, swaddled in a warm blue blanket. "Your son, Mrs. Cullen." she chirped quietly, where Rosalie rushed over and helped me with my son as my sister passed him over. She helped me cradle him and I looked down at his pale face that was puckered, soft cries escaping his little pink mouth. "My son..." came my breathy response.

His cries softened when he heard my soothing voice, and then, his eyes opened - doe brown orbs looked up at me. He cooed, and I smiled, a soft chortle escaping me. "Yes, it's me - momma." I whispered, and a toothless smile came upon his face.

Just then, a feminine cry bursts out in the room, and we all look to find my husband pulling out our blood daughter, her dark brown hair matted with blood as well. "Reneesme..." I breathed and he looked up, smiling. Rosalie took her and washed her up while Carlisle worked on sewing me up now.

Rosalie reappeared and handed Reneesme to me where I held both of our children in my arms, cradling them to my chest.

Edward stood beside me as his sisters began cleaning up, and he leaned over, kissing my forehead.

"You did it, my sweet love. You brought our children into this world for us to love them fully." he purred, his eyes a sparkling green. I looked up at him dreamily, feeling the morphine soak into me - as if pouring into my soul. I felt exhausted even though I could feel a true feeling of pain; all it was, was numb.

"We did it." I murmured, smiling.

And like that, I was out like a light.

* * *

** A/N: There! Took me freaking forever just to finish this chapter.**

** So sorry for the wait~**

** What'll happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned and find out!**

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated, guys. :3**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

***By the way, sorry if I didn't get the birthing scene right; I don't know how to do those at all. So absolutely sorry if I got the details all wrong.***


	44. Awake

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXIV~**

I don't know how long I floated between consciousness and an exhausted slumber.

All I remember is that once I had finished giving birth to our twins, I fell away from the world, succumbing to the darkness. I had struggled to open my eyes, never wanting to part with my family – my children, my husband, my siblings and my parents. It seemed as if the miracle of motherhood was ripped away for me as I couldn't fight off this blackness.

A small part of me feared the worst. Was all of this a dream?

Had I really died before ever meeting my children?

Or was I still in bed at my old home, human, unmarried to the man of my dreams, and I hadn't given him the greatest gift of all?

But those fears were chased away when the fire began.

Searing hot scorches of flames licked at my skin, my blood boiling. My organs dissolved away, where I could no longer breathe. My heart fought on, gu-lumping along and struggling to pump the burning blood that was now leaving me.

Sounds were heightened as well. I could hear every shuffle in the house. I could hear the house creak with age, groaning against strong winds that could be heard outside. Loud booming thunder rattles the home; a storm must be raging on outside. I could hear the soft murmurs of my family, worrying about me, about Edward, about our children. Worrying about the future that was to come.

All long during this time, I could feel the soothing presence of my husband beside me. He held one of my hands in his, and I felt a pressure on top of me. Along with soft cooing, the occasional gurgle and squeal, and slightly feeling a tiny pounding on my chest could be heard in the room.

"Edward, don't hit your mother." I heard my Edward's musical voice chime in, and knew he was talking to his son once more. I heard a giggle and felt more pounding, then a sigh. "Rambunctious little boy. Mommy will have to teach you manners." He said, chuckling. Another coo, this time sounding high pitched, was heard. "Yes, Reneesme, I know you want Mommy to wake up. So do I." he murmured.

A strong urge surged through me then. I desired – no, needed – to see my children. I wanted to hear them, see their big eyes, feel them in my arms. I wanted to kiss their angelic faces and hold them close to me. I wanted to be embraced in the arms of my husband, feel his cold hard body against mine. I wanted nothing more at this moment that to _be_ with my family.

Suddenly, my heart sped up. I could feel my son being lifted away from me, and heard my husband call out in a panic, "Carlisle!"

I heard the rushing of feet and soft hisses of excitement.

Then, I opened my eyes.

Everything was broadened in a brilliant spectrum of colors, clarity and beauty. The light overhead shined down on me, revealing the hiding specks of dirt. They danced before my eyes, floating about around the light.

I sat up slowly which wasn't all that slowly; in my case, I moved gracefully fast. It must've startled the others because I heard soft gasps. I turned my head and found the others.

What caught my eye first and made the rest fade out was the sight of my husband for the first time with new eyes. I was astonished to a new level. Edward was right; I was blind when I was human. But not for the negative reasons. I would never view him as a monster that was hideous. No; he was an angel, my Adonis – my Edward. His pale skin was ghostly, but shone delicately in the light. Dark circles surrounded his blackening eyes. Strong arms and hands that showed his manliness cradled two bundles who squirmed. Perfect legs stood strong and apart, as if bracing for the shock and/or hostility that was to come from his newborn wife. Messy bronze hair flew about on his head, showing signs of worriment and stress. And his pale pink lips, pursed. His tongue darted out to lick his lips unnecessarily, but his Adam's apple bobbed where I could hear the smallest growl of lust bubble within his chest. But what startled me was that his handsome face was marred by three long scratches. I believe those were the scars left by Victoria - much like I had the scars from the newborns still after I glanced down quickly.

I then focused on my children. Edward Anthony Junior was cradled carefully along one of his arms. He was clean from the blood, and it appeared his hair had grown ever so slightly since birth. He always looked leaner and longer. But what didn't change were those big brown eyes that were once mine looked directly at me, full of love and want. Reneesme was cradled along his other arm, her perfect brown hair curled adorable. Her small, petite face was smiling a baby toothless smile at me, her sparkling green eyes fixated on her mother. She too appeared leaner and longer like her twin.

And the family was along the wall. Jasper and Emmett stood before the others protectively, as if protecting them from me. A part of me was saddened that they feared me – little old Bella.

Jasper sensed this and smiled a curt grin, where I could feel my sorrow being take away and replaced with utter joy.

And I was joyous.

My wish had come true.

"Bella…" Edward breathed softly, his eyes longing, telling me that he wanted to hold me. I smiled, hearing his soft gasp as if stunned by it. I was confused minutely, but otherwise stood slowly as possible from the hospital bed, now looking down at myself to find that I was in a long, silky night gown that had thin straps on my round shoulders.

Our twins gurgled upon the sight of me, and I rushed over to them, taking my babies from his arms. I cradled them, kissing their heads and familiarizing myself with their sweet baby scents. While their scents did stir my hunger, it never bothered me. As if I would ever feast from my children. I could hear their little hearts, beating wildly against me, excited to finally be reunited with their mother.

"How long?" I asked out loud, pausing in amazement when I heard my bell-like chiming voice. Edward chuckled, a slight purr slipping through. He was amused to see me stunned at my new voice. "Only twenty-four hours, my love. Carlisle was right about the twin's speeding your transformation along. Although, I knew you were suffering from the pain still." He murmured, a slight frown appearing. I leaned up carefully on my toes, still holding our twins, and kissed him where I only meant to peck his lips.

But a passionate spark bursts through us, and we couldn't contain ourselves. He ravaged my mouth with a growl, and I too matched his fervor, surprised at this. A slight cough and a baby's giggle broke us apart, the lust itching to burst. We were panting, with his hungry eyes staring down at me. I heaved a breath and let out an airy chuckle, saying, "You've been holding out on me." And he laughed.

Alice's squeal cut through the air then, and she could be seen hopping behind Jasper impatiently. "Jasper, it's fine. She won't harm any of us." she told him in an assuring manner, but he looked uncertain. "Jasper, please. I know that you're worried about my wife attacking you, but it seems that she is in control. She would never attack us." Edward added in, and he sighed, nodding his head finally before moving off to the side.

Alice rushed over, clapping her hands. "I told you she would come out perfectly." she teased Edward, and he growled. "My wife has always been beautiful, Alice." he growled, rushing over to me to wrap his arms around my thin waist. Alice rolled her eyes and said, "I know that, Ed. But I think immortality suits her better than mortality. I mean, just look at her! She could easily get hired to be a model and always get the most money, like Rosalie." she said, and I giggled at her compliment.

"Eddie wouldn't like having his wife strut her stuff in front of other men, though." Emmett joined in, snickering while he and Rosalie approached us. "Exactly." my husband muttered, and I laughed.

"Well, Bella - how does it feel to be a vampire now?" Esme asked kindly, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Definitely different than being a human." I told her honestly, and she nodded her head.

"I think we should take Bella out on a hunt now; merely waking up, she must be starving for blood." Carlisle inputted, Jasper nodding in agreement. "Actually, I don't feel all that thirsty." I commented, and the family looked at me wide-eyed. "Are you sure, Bella?" Jasper asked worriedly, and I nodded my head. "Yes. While there is only the slightest burn there, it's not bothering me at all. I don't believe I really need to hunt now. A cup of blood will do me just fine." I told the family in honesty.

"Well, if Bella's not going out for a hunt, that means more time for me to play dress up with her. I have a lot of new outfits for you sister!" Alice chirped, smiling brightly. "Alice..." I groaned, and the twins giggled.

"Come on, Bella; amuse her. Maybe we can even dress up the babies in their clothes too. I mean, they're only wearing blankets and diapers." Rosalie told me, and I looked down. Sure enough, our babies were only covered in colored blankets, with their little pale bare chests exposed. "Aww; you guy's could've dressed them up." I told the family, pouting. Edward chuckled and kissed the sensitive spot behind me ear; I still shivered when his lips touched it.

"We didn't want you to miss out on that, honey." "That and Eddie was adamant about us not doing it before you woke up." Emmett added in, chuckling at my husband's growl.

I sighed and decided to give in. "Yay! Come on - off to the cabin!" Alice squealed before I could tell her my answer, and turning, she skipped off. "Oh, and it's a girl's night - meaning you men can't come in!" Alice called, and Esme chuckled at her daughter. I kissed my husband goodbye rather unwillingly. "I'll miss you tonight." I purred, looking up at my husband's dark eyes. "Take care of yourself, my sweetheart." he purred back, kissing my nose. Then he kissed our children, blowing on their stomachs causing them to giggle.

"Let's get going, Mr. Daddy; time for us guy's to go have some manly time." Emmett roared, and dragged my husband off, Jasper and Carlisle following. "Oh, that reminds me," I began, causing Esme and Rosalie to look over at me. "Where are Bree and Riley?" I asked. "Bree and Riley were downstairs, being silent. I think they still feel awkward in our family. I'm sure the boys will take Riley out tonight for the trip while Bree will come with us." Rosalie said, and led us out of the room.

"Were they fed well enough?" I asked, and Esme nodded. "We made sure they were full enough to control their bloodlust. They'll be getting used to their new diet in no time, I believe. Bree and Riley were at first nervous when we took them hunting last night, but after some encouragement, they were able to hunt well enough without our coaching." Esme reassured, and I smiled.

"I hope they stick to the diet." "We all do, dear." Esme murmured, smiling softly at me.

We reached downstairs to find Alice and Bree waiting at the back door. Alice looked rather impatient, tapping her petite feet against the carpet. Bree looked all spruced up since the last time I saw her. Her curly hair was still wild, but looked a little more under control. Her face was no longer dirty, caked with mud. Her eyes were now a dark bloody red instead of its intense ruby red. She was still angelic and child-like, wearing a clean, long dark green sweater with pants and sneakers.

She appraised me, a soft gasp coming out of her mouth when she saw me and my twins.

"There you are. You three took forever." Alice teased, rolling her eyes. "Alice..." "Sorry mom." she mumbled, shuffling her foot in the carpet.

"Come on gals - let's get to the cabin of the newlyweds." Rosalie said then, and we all walked outside. Once we reached the river, we stopped and they all looked at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

Alice stepped up, smiling. "It's time for your first test as a vampire, Bella. With this new life comes gracefulness - and the way to your cabin is on the other side of this river. Remember how when you were still pregnant, Edward had to carry you to and fro from the cabin?" Alice asked, and I looked up dubiously, vaguely recalling my fuzzy half-human memories. "Yes, I do." "Exactly. Now that you're a newborn, you should try jumping over the river. But, you might be a little overzealous so I believe it would be best if Rose and I hold the twins until we get to the cabin." she continued.

"Oh..."

I decided that she was probably right, and besides; I would get to have my twins back in my arms again once we get home. I handed over my children to my sisters, and watched them jump over the river gracefully. Even Bree who was still a newborn as well, jumped over perfectly.

"That's all it is, Bella. Your turn." Alice told me from the other side of the river.

I took a deep breath and did a couple of practice running back and forth from the edge of the backyard to the edge of the river. It seemed easy enough, even though it was a quick sprint. When I heard my babies' cry, as if tired of watching me, I knew it was high time to stop being a chicken and just do it.

So, I went to the edge of the backyard, one foot in front of the other, and heaved a deep breath. Then, I took off running as fast as I could. When I got to the edge, I leaped and sailed through the air, letting out a surprised laugh at how far I flew through the air, sailing over the heads of my family and crashed into a pine. "Nice landing, Bella." Rosalie commented sarcastically, laughing along with Alice.

I jumped down, hearing a tearing sound, and landed on my feet, noticing that now my gown was torn up one side, creating a slit against my pale leg.

"No worries, sister. I got you a lot more of those nightgowns." Alice reassured me, giggling at my disheveled appearance. I shrugged, not caring at how messy I looked.

"Now, before we get going, take a whiff of the air." Rosalie instructed, shuffling Reneesme delicately in her arms who gurgled and cooed, sucking on her thumb. "Uh, okay." I muttered, unsure as to why she wanted me to do this. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the air. I smelled the musty scent of the forest, along with the mix of the sweet scents that belong to my female family members.

"All I smell is the forest air and you guys." I told them.

"Try blocking out our scents and then tell us what do you smell." Alice offered.

I sighed and nodded my head, before taking another deep inhale of the air, this time blocking out the smells of the girls and the forest air. A new scent presented itself; it was only a day old, but it was strong. It made my mouth water, venom pooling inside heavily. The scent was cinnamon-y, fresh - it smelled like my Edward.

"Edward..." I breathed, gasping as I came back down to reality, the scent slowly ebbing away. I looked back at the girls and my babies, abashed at how I acted to the scent. Alice giggled and said, "You found the scent. Now we can go to the cabin."

"You wanted me to find the trail." I observed out loud as we all took off in a sprint, following the scent of my husband that would lead us to the cabin. They all nodded, smiling.

When we reached the cabin, I took my twins back in my arms and we all walked to the master bedroom. "Surprised to see this isn't in total disarray." Rosalie teased, sitting down on the little window seat before the large window that looked out into the forest. I rolled my eyes, laying the twins down on their backs on the bed. "We're not total animals, Rose." "Oh please! My brother could not keep the pillows together back then - what says he's any better about controlling himself now?" Alice barked, laughing as she darted to the closet.

Esme giggled while Bree hung her head quietly, embarrassed. "Guys, let's move on; we're making Bree uncomfortable." I pleaded with Rose and Alice, laying on my side by my babies. "She needs to hear this," Rose paused when I growled, wondering if she meant about her hearing about my escapades with my husband. "Bella, she didn't mean that. She only meant that Bree needs to get used to the fact that we're open with one another about our lives - that includes our sex lives." Alice told me reassuringly, winking.

"And what about my babies? They're intelligent enough to probably understand this topic." I muttered, hoping my children won't be corrupted by their aunts. "They were born into this family - what do you expect, Bells? That they'd be innocent their whole life?" "I'll try my best in doing so." I grumbled, and the ladies laughed; even Bree smiled a little.

"Bella! How could you not have worn this yet?" Alice cried out suddenly, popping out from the closet, holding an elegant blue short tight-looking dress that had a deep cut neckline and thick straps. "Alice, I would've been able to wear that before I got pregnant. Plus, that doesn't even look like I could wear it outside; Edward would have a fit." I told her, shaking my head.

"You know, I would love to wear that. Em would die just seeing that." Rose giggled, standing to take the dress from Alice's hands. "But it's Bella's - I picked that out for her." Alice whined. "Go ahead and take it, Rose." "This is not some charity drive, Bella!" Alice growled, and the twins whimpered in surprise. "Alice, calm down. Let Bella give away her clothes if she wants to. And please don't scare the children." Esme scolded, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Oh, fine." she huffed and stomped back into the closet.

Esme and Rosalie then took the task of neatening up the large pile of clothing Alice threw out of the closet for me to try on, leaving Bree and I alone with each other. I was tickling the air above my babies' bellies, when I heard a soft throat clearing. I looked up and found Bree at the end of the bed, kneeling. She cradled her head with her arms folded underneath her.

"They're such lovely little babies." she murmured dreamily, a fuzzy image of a little dark haired, pale boy with big brown eyes coming to her mind. I smiled, wondering if she had a younger sibling. "They are. My husband and I like to think of them as the two greatest miracles." I said, smiling down at my gurgling daughter.

"What was it like for you? I heard when I was younger that being pregnant is a different experience for every woman." she asked, looking up at me.

"For one thing - the morning sickness was the worst." I told her right off the bat, chuckling at the hazy memories of my hurling usually every morning. "I remember my mom suffering through those bouts every time she smelt something that upset my little brother." she murmured quietly, her mind straying to memories of her family.

"Just shows that these little guys can be picky." I told her, smiling down at my son and daughter. "Another thing about being pregnant is that you're moody. Women were just dreaming of my Edward, and let's just say it wouldn't look good if I were to gouge their eyes out." I told her, and she giggled. "Plus, you feel like you're absolutely fat and unappealing to the world. But with my husband there, he made me feel like a goddess." I added, the end sounding dreamy as I recalled the ways of how he pampered me and shunned everyone out of our little bubble, focusing solely on me and our twins.

"I'm still confused about you, Bella." I looked up to find her staring at me, her eyes staring at me intensely. "What is it about me that confuses you?" I asked. "How you were able to accept the fact that the Cullens were vampires. I heard the stories from Emmett and Alice. How you first came here, unaware of the vampire world, and how you and Edward came to meet. It all confuses me so much. Why didn't you run? Why didn't you freak out?" she questioned quietly, soft as a whisper, hoping not to anger me.

I looked up at the ceiling, but didn't take long in thinking over my answer; it never takes me long to explain my reasoning of why.

"I guess it's best if I tell you all about me, up until this point, Bree. You see, I was just a little awkward human who was rather invisible. My mother is hare-brained, but fell head-over-heels in love with a young baseball player. So I decided to give them some space as they enjoy themselves, and decided come here, to live with my lonely father. I remember how much I dreaded the decision at first - how I imagined living here forever, alone, quiet in this miserable small town. I loved the heat, you know. Never could stand anything cold of wet," I paused to chuckle at a fuzzy memory of when I first told this to Edward, several days after he came back from Alaska - away from me.

"I cried my first night here, letting the rain lull me to eventual sleep. But, I knew I was in a terrible place. When I went to school, everyone welcomed me with open arms; word gets around fast here in Forks. Everyone knew about me - the daughter of the chief and the woman who left him heartbroken. Friends," I paused once more to suck in a deep breath. It still hurts me to think about my once good best friends before that damn wizard ripped them away from me. "People quickly clung to me. Some I didn't want at all. But I was too much of a mouse to speak up and want to be the unknown person in the school.

"And then, I saw them," I smiled. "The Cullens?" Bree asked, and I nodded. "They were all sitting by themselves, away from everyone else. They were grouped up together, related in a way; that much I remember observing about them. Their dark eyes, pale skin, and utter beauty astounded me. I barely recalled one of the people at my table telling me about their names. I was so put off by the old names too. Such strange creatures who were outsiders like me. Once that lunch period ended, I went to my next class with several of the people who stuck by me. And... I met the love of my life," I paused to sigh happily.

"He was sitting at the table, alone, staring out the window while sitting stiffly. After I sat down by him, it seemed as if he was in pain. He hissed and scooted away. At first, I was offended, then hurt. Did I smell? Was I not good enough to sit by him? I was so confused and tried hard not to cry in the middle of the classroom. I could feel his burning gaze on me and every time I looked up, he wasn't looking at me. At the end of the day, I found him at the front office, trying to coax the secretary to switch his schedule around. I was angry and more hurt than before; he was trying his best to avoid me - and for nothing. I had done nothing but sat down by him, lived and breathed next to him. And he hated me.

"The next couple of days, he was gone. I was mildly relieved and disappointed. Disappointed for two main reasons; for one, he intrigued me. He was an enigma of my human mind - I wanted to know why he was inhumanely beautiful yet such a hateful creature. And for another, I wanted to confront him - ask him why he hated me so badly when I hadn't done a thing to him. But, I was relieved because I was afraid to confront him as well. Something about him made my insides scream, "Danger!" and to get away - find safety from him.

"Then... he came back and talked to me," I paused to smile a giddy grin. It would always be one of the happiest days of my life. "He asked me such trivial questions that made me angry - how he observed my traits, my habits, everything about me so easily. And I remember pointing out to him that he was hard to read. Soon, he was usually always there, either telling me that it wasn't best for us to hang out, or asking random questions - or even there to catch my things from falling, or me, or just there to be such a smug ass. It nearly gave me whiplash from his bipolar attitude."

"So, what led you to finding out what he was?" Bree interrupted quietly. I grimaced and murmured, "A rather dirty trick on my part. I tricked one of my family friends into telling me a tale about the cold ones - us - and the pale people - the humans. He said that the Cullens were exactly the cold ones.

"I didn't really know whether he was telling the truth or only trying to scare me. I had to know, so I decided to look up on the internet about the legend of vampires. So many tales of how bloodthirsty they were, how strong, fast, beautiful yet lethal they were. I also learned about the Incubus and Succubus myths, and just imagined all of the vampire movies; how the elusive vampire would seduce the beautiful virgin woman, and drink her blood."

"So, when you finally found out that Edward was a vampire... what was your initial reaction?" Bree interrupted once more, looking intently at me. I chuckled briefly, now realizing that I was rambling on and on, and all she wanted was for me to get to the point; even though, she was fascinated to hear about me - who I was before we met as I was about to give birth and become an immortal vampire.

"I guess you could say that... I was relieved. To finally know the truth that Edward wasn't human; there was no way my Adonis could be perfect and mortal. Ever since I've been with the Cullens, they made me see that humans can be fragile, weak, and break. And, that being immortal gives us more time to experience new adventures. We have unlimited time to do whatever, learn a new skill, and just be us, whereas being human, we worry about dying, worry about family, money, school - life in general. And those worries could be the greatest downfall to humanity."

"I heard Edward was dead set against you becoming a vampire at the beginning. Emmett was making fun of him during the hunt." "Well, you are right. Edward was against the idea of me joining in his life. He used to think that vampires had no soul, no heart, and would be forever damned by god." I replied, shaking my head at his old ways.

"What made him change his mind though?" she asked then, and I sighed. "A dark era that has haunted this family for awhile. We try to never bring it up because it nearly killed Edward and I, and nearly tore the family apart." I told her quietly, focusing on my children in hopes of keeping the dark memories out of my head. Bree reached over and patted my hand, a small smile on her face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Bella. I see that you're hurt by whatever happened to you and the family. I understand."

"I can tell you about it - just some other day." I murmured, nodding my head in agreement.

"Bella! I think I found the perfect ensemble just for you!" Alice called out, popping the tight-knit bubble that surrounded Bree and I during our conversation. Bree looked sad to hear that our time of chatting has ended, so I reached over and squeezed her hand with mine. "We'll find time to chat again. I think we should spend a day together and just get to know each other better." I murmured to her, and a smile appeared on her face.

I let her play with the twins, letting Rosalie join her, while I went over to where Alice was, hovering near the closet doors. "Here it is!" she chirped and pulled out a dark blue peasant dress. "This would look perfect on you. Edward would love it." she said, handing it to me. "I do like it; it looks pretty, and it's modest."

I went into the bathroom and changed quickly, emerging a minute later. "Oh, you look darling, Bella." Esme murmured, smiling at me. Alice clapped her hands and brought me over to the mirror. She tied the strings that were there on the cinched waist, and nodded her head when she was done.

I went to the mirror and looked at myself in the long dress, which came down to my ankles. My collarbone was exposed, along with part of my chest. The sleeves covered the tops of my bony shoulders.

A growling noise was heard then, and Rosalie giggled. "I guess it's time for the twins to feed. They sound hungry." she said, and I turned around to see everyone looking down at Reneesme and Edward Jr., who were looking down at their own stomachs. I walked over and took Rosalie's spot beside my babies, where I picked them both up and held them in my arms. "What should they be fed?" I asked, and Esme shrugged. "They are partially vampire and human - so baby formula or blood would work for them." she said.

Suddenly, the babies both let out shrill cries, and the top of my dress became wet. I gasped and looked down, finding the area around my breasts was becoming dark with liquid. "Oh my!" Esme gasped out loud, the others looking wide-eyed down at me.

"I'm... I'm lactating?" I whispered in shock. "Here," Esme immediately jumped into action and held my children. I knew what I had to do then; I pulled the top of my dress down far enough over my breasts, and then took my children from my mother-in-law, where I then shifted the twins. They both latched onto my leaking breasts and began to feed off of the breast milk. It was weird, feeling sharp little teeth nibbling on me there; I was only used to Edward's teeth being there.

"This is so strange. I never even seen this before." Alice murmured, sitting down beside me. "How is this even possible? I shouldn't be producing breast milk. I can't do that now that I'm a vampire." I asked out loud, looking between the women in the room. Bree was in shock and awe, even as she looked away in embarrassment, she would glance back and forth. Rosalie held her chin in her hand, looking at the floor, pondering. Esme was hovering near me, making sure that I was comfortable.

"We should tell Carlisle when the boys come back from their hunt. This is all just so odd." Rosalie finally said, walking over to the window and looking out hopelessly, confused and unable to answer.

"Agreed." I sighed, looking down at the twins.

Hopefully he will have the answer.

* * *

** A/N: There we go! Bella's awake as a vampire, but now they have a new mystery to solve.**

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated, readers~**

** Stay tuned to see what'll happen next to the family.**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	45. Questions Revealed

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXV~**

After I finished feeding the twins, we dressed them up in some night clothes as I could tell they were getting sleepy since their eyes were closing. We took them to the nursery room that was divided down the middle, splitting up their sides, and I put them in their cribs, kissing their heads and turning on their mobiles that had their lullaby playing in synchronization.

We left the room and went to the living room, sitting in front of the fireplace while we talked about nothing in general. We were only waiting for the men to return.

An hour or so later, a knock was heard on the door. I stood and went to get it, opening it to find my husband waiting impatiently on the other side. I was in a new dress since the one I wore earlier was ruined by the breast milk. This one was similar since it had the same peasant style, but it was longer, was off-the-shoulder, and it had an empire waist.

I was immediately engulfed into his strong arms and he waltzed into the house, spinning us around. "My sweet Bella." he purred, kissing my neck. I giggled, purring lowly within my chest. "Careful, son." Esme warned, knowing that my chest is hypersensitive at the moment so the pressure from my husband's grip could cause me to leak. "Mom, I haven't seen my wife in an hour." he complained, unaware. The other men trickled inside and went to their mates. I found it so cute how Bree cuddled into Riley's side.

"Her body right now is overly sensitive though, son." Esme said back, and Edward set me down, with him and the other men looking at her strangely. "Sweetheart, why do you say that?" Carlisle asked. "We have some news for you guys." Rosalie spoke up then as Edward and I took up a armchair together, with me sitting in his lap.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, an eyebrow raised. "Honey, you remember the day we were shopping for the furniture for the twins, right?" I asked Edward, looking up at him. He nodded as I continued, saying, "And you remember the daydream I had when I was sitting in the rocking chair?" again he nodded.

"It appears that that vision of mine came true tonight." I murmured, and cupping his cheek in my hand, I replayed the events that happened earlier in the bedroom. His eyes were wide as he saw this in his mind, and he murmured quietly in shock, "Incredible."

"Hello? Vamps who have no mind-reading abilities here!" Emmett bursts then, scowling at us impatiently. "We have proof too." Alice said then, knowing that Emmett will need proof for this. She stood up, leaving Jasper's side, and disappeared, reappearing again with the stained dress in her hand. The men took a whiff, and Carlisle's eyes grew wide.

"You're right. It does indeed smell like breast milk. This is utterly confounding to me." he murmured. "As it was to us. We're stumped as to how Bella can produce breast milk when she's a full vampire." Rosalie inputted. "I'll have to do some research of this tonight; perhaps you and Edward would like to join me in this, Rose." he offered. "I will gladly help." she immediately agreed. Carlisle nodded and turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry, father; but I would like to be with my wife tonight. I can't stand another second away from her." he said apologetically, gazing lovingly up at me. I smiled and kissed his nose, nuzzling it with my own afterwards. "I understand, my son; it's quite alright." Carlisle replied, smiling softly. "I think we should leave you two alone for the evening. We can all return to the house and do whatever tonight. We've at least got one situation out of the way." Esme murmured.

"That reminds me about the issues we have with Rainer, and the Volturi." I mumbled, snuggling close to Edward, shivering with worry. "We'll be on the lookout for them, sis." Emmett reassured me, patting my hand. "Who is Rainer?" Riley asked quietly, speaking up for the first time since he joined the coven only yesterday.

Everyone was scowling at the floor. "He's an insane wizard that's been bothering us ever since we returned to Forks, and has been trying to steal Bella away from me. He's a pure-blooded wizard as well, delusion with visions of his past life. He lost his wife to our kind during the Renaissance, and when his former self passed on, his soul was reincarnated to what he is today. And, we believe Bella is a reincarnation of his past life's wife; that's why he's tried taking Bella away." Edward explained.

"So why don't you guys kill him?" Bree asked then. "Because we respect Carlisle's wish of keeping a civil yet curt manner around them. We also do not want the media to snoop around this case, wondering why this boy mysteriously died after the Seattle killings have stopped so abruptly. And, we don't want to start a war with his wizard father. The wizards are dangerous to us; they can easily kill us as much as we can kill them. They came very close to killing us - but Reneesme and her shield saved us." Jasper informed her.

"He's a truly evil, deluded teenage boy. He has taken my friends away from me, making them believe we're nothing but savages. He's also going to try and turn my parents against us. But, the worst of it - he wants to expose us to the world; our kind and his." I muttered, looking down at the ground.

"He's really insane he wants to get himself killed." "He doesn't realize that his actions could kill us all if we don't stop him." Emmett grumbled.

"We'll find a way to stop him." Carlisle murmured with determination.

"And why is the Volturi after you?" Bree asked then.

"We had a run in with them only earlier this year, and once they found out about Bella know us while she was still human, we were given a choice - change Bella, or die with her." Edward muttered, squeezing me. "But, we have another problem with them. They now know about the twins. A ex-family friend of ours betrayed us and decided to tell the Volturi about us, while Victoria was in on it as well. They will feed them the lie of our children being Immortal Children, and will try to get us killed for it." he continued, growling as he envisioned a smug looking Tanya as she told the Volturi lies about our children.

"If they are to come and kill us, then we'll stand against them." Carlisle said, growling to himself. "Honey?" Esme asked, watching her husband stand and walk over to the fireplace, gazing into the burning embers. "Father, we know what you feel." Jasper spoke up then, and Carlisle glanced back at us. "We know how angry you are at how it seems that we're always in danger, you're afraid that we'll get hurt or killed. We know how much you wish to protect us." the empathetic vampire said.

"Yes. I'm utterly tired of these evils coming at us, threatening our lives, merely thinking we're nothing but scum. How I wish to rip off the heads of our enemies; how dare they threaten my family?" he growled to himself, and I was shocked at his tone. Never had I heard Carlisle speak so ill of anyone. As far as I knew and for as long as I knew, he was a pacifist and wanted to keep the peace, never start a war with anyone.

"I care too much about all of you, and wish nothing but for your safety. If anything were to happen to any of you... I don't know what I would do with myself." he sighed quietly, resting his head against his palm. Esme stood and walked over to him, turning him around to face him, her face full of sweet adoration, care, and nothing but a ferocity of protection for her loved ones.

"Carlisle, we know how much you love all of us. And we love all of you just as much. We understand your feelings loud and clear, of how worried you are for us. Without you, our family would be falling apart; you are what holds us together in the toughest times. And I know what is going through that mind of yours too. You think that you are doing enough to protect us from the evils in this world - the wizards, the Volturi. But dear, you are. You do everything for this family I want none of that nonsense running through your head, but you are the greatest for us. You do your best and more in protecting, helping and caring for all of us. You saved all of us in our darkest times. You saved Bella millions of times, giving us a new daughter and our son happiness," she paused to smile over at her son, who was smiling back.

"Yeah, dad; without you, I wouldn't be alive. I would be rotting away with my parents in Chicago. I wouldn't be a husband or a father." Edward inputted. "Without you, that Royce would've gotten away with my murder." Rosalie murmured then, looking up at Carlisle with nothing but adoration for him. She had at first been bitter when she was first turned, cursing him for it as she felt he had ripped her chances of being a mother away; but over time, she accepted her fate and I knew she was more than grateful to Carlisle for saving her. "Without you, I wouldn't be alive as well; I wouldn't have met my angel." Emmett added, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Without you, I would be broken and dead - or lived with an abusive husband." Esme told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Without you, dad, Riley and Bree wouldn't have gotten a second chance at life." I told him, and looked over to find Riley and Bree smiling at him.

Carlisle looked teary-eyed at the confessions of appreciation to him. He breathed in heavily and murmured, "You're all right. I feel like I've been a failure to all of you, yet I haven't realized that I've done good for all of you. I'm glad to have you all as my family." We all smiled and stood, rushing over to engulf our father figure in a group hug, kissing his cheeks and saying how much we love him.

I have a feeling that at the point, we were all closer than ever.

Just then, I heard Reneesme begin crying, and Edward and I jumped into action, saying a quick hasty goodbye to the family as they were heading for the door to leave us to our own devices, and we rushed to the nursery. Just as I entered, my breasts began leaking. "My, your such a little hungry girl, my princess." Edward teased his baby girl as I sat down on the rocking chair, lowering my top and bra. As if on cue, Edward Jr. began crying, as he could tell it was already feeding time again.

Edward and I chuckled and he picked up his crying son, carrying them over to me. He watched with rapt attention as I adjusted them in my arms and let them latch onto my leaking breasts. "That is such an enticing sight, my sweet." he purred, coming over to crouch beside us. I giggled and looked down at our content looking twins, who suckled their food.

"How does it feel?" he asked out of curiosity. "Strange. I'm so used to having you only do this to me, what with your nibbling. They already have sharp small teeth as they eat. And I feel this odd tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach." I told him truthfully, and he stroked his daughter dark curly brown short hair.

"Do you think we should give a sample of my breast milk to Carlisle?" I asked him, wondering if that would help him in his research. Just as I said that, Alice could be heard then; she skipped into the room, a jar in her hands. "Knew you would've heard that." "More like I saw the decision, brother." she chirped, smiling smugly at him.

"So, how shall I do this?" she asked, and I bit my lip - an old nervous habit that was still there. "Do you think I could do it after I'm finished with the twins - and in a bathroom? I know you're my sister and all, but... it makes me uncomfortable to think of you watching as I give you my milk for Carlisle." "Say no more, sister. I understand, and trust me; I love you and all, but I think seeing you would make me uncomfortable too." she reassured me, and I sighed in relief.

"Though, this is rather interesting to watch. Seeing you feed the twins like that. It's really an odd event for me." she inputted, and Edward shrugged. "Oh, you would find it okay - you're the husband and father anyway." Alice told him, flicking the back of his head with her free fingers. "Ow! What was that for?" he growled, looking up at her with angered eyes. "I saw those future decisions you have going on in that head. I don't need to see that." she muttered, then a wicked glint came upon her face then.

Just before images of her and her husband came to her mind, Edward growled and she giggled, the images slowly fading away.

The twins finished eating, so I slowly took them away from my chest and handed them to my son, fixing the top of my dress. "I can put them back to bed while you give a sample of your milk, my love." Edward told me, kissing my lips lightly and letting me taking the jar and walk away while Alice stayed to help out her brother.

I went into the bathroom in the master bathroom, where I was able to get a sample of my milk in the jar, closing it with the lid. I left the bathroom to find Edward waiting on the bed, lied back and relaxed, and his sister was waiting by the door. "I'll get this to Carlisle when I get back to the house." Alice reassured me, and then hugged me. "Tomorrow is a family day at the house; I think we all need a day as a family together, after the grueling days we had over prepping from the newborn army invasion. I think we might even invite the Wolves over and make it a swimming party in the river."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Alice." I told her smiling. "You can tell Esme that we're in for tomorrow." Edward said, smiling as well. She clapped her hands and then turning, she left us, calling out a goodbye before she exited the cabin.

I stood, watching my husband, the lust pooling deep within me. "Finally; I get to have my goddess alone." he purred, zipping over to me. His arms wrapped around my waist, his mouth suddenly devoured mine, his tongue plunging deeply inside while growls and hisses escaped him. I too growled and lunged at him, jumping up to throw my arms and legs around, entangling him in my vice grip.

"Fuck me, husband. It's been too long." I growled to him lowly, and he let out a moan, nodding his head against our lips. We shed our clothes quickly and fell back on the cushy bed, with him hovering over me, his erection pressing against my bare thigh. "Love, could I try something?" he asked around our meshed lips, his hands caressing my sides with the gentlest care. "Sure." I said in reply, sighing in bliss and he began nibbling and kissing his way down my neck.

He stopped at my sensitive breasts and looked up at me, questioning out loud, "Is it alright if I do this?" he asked; I had an idea of what he wanted to do. "I'm fine with it, darling. Though, do you think it would wake up the twins? It's as if they have honing devices for these and just knows when they leak." I told him, and he shrugged. "We could try to see if it happens. But, I honestly can't stay away from your chest forever. These are one of my favorite parts on you." he said, a boyish smile on his face.

I giggled at his response, but otherwise nodded, giving him the "Ok" to continue. He smiled and looked down, carefully nuzzling against my chest with his nose. I sighed, purring at the touch. He continued this, then went to my left breast, breathing over the nipple with his breath. I moaned, thrusting my hand into his hair and scratching at his scalp. He growled and looked up at me, his eyes black.

I watched him, knowing that my eyes had to be as coal dark as his. I gasped when suddenly, I felt him latch onto the nipple, and slowly began rolling it back and forth with his teeth. "Oh god... Edwaaarrd." I moaned, arching up into him, further bringing his hardened dick towards me.

And then, I felt the feeling of the milk leaking out, pouring into my husband's mouth.

"Oh!" I gasped and jerked back, having the assumption that my husband wouldn't want that. But, his hand stopped me; it suddenly appeared underneath my back and he brought my breast back into his mouth, sucking the milk as well. I was moaning for this sensation was more than I could handle. It was erotic to see my husband drinking from me, suckling as if he were a baby like the twins. The pulling feeling in my stomach was stronger now, and further made me wet.

While he was doing this, I felt his dick push past my lips and he slipped inside me, causing me to moan even louder than before. This was definitely different as well. He continued suckling as he slowly fucked me, pushing in and out into me, while I bucked back in return.

It didn't take long for us to climax, where I mewed his name and he grunted, a soft yell slipping past his lips while he still fed off of me. When we were spent, Edward pulled away, his lips leaving my chest and his limp dick sliding out with ease. Edward looked down at me with soft eyes, then stood from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. I sat up, leaning against the pillows while I waited for him to return.

He did return, with a wet washcloth. He sat down beside me and then using the washcloth, he gently cleaned my sticky chest when they stopped leaking milk. I smiled and closed me, relaxed as well as loved dearly by my husband. "Thank you, honey." I murmured when he was done, where he stood and went to put the washcloth in the bathroom. He was smiling at me when he returned to the bed, and laid down beside me.

"My pleasure, sweetheart."

"I was a little surprised to see you actually drink the milk. I thought anything tasted like dirt besides blood." I pointed out to him, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I thought so too. But what happened tonight - watching you feed our children - it was a sight to see, my love. And, it is confusing as to how you are able to produce it. I was very curious to see if there was something special about it, and there is. It tasted sweet on my tongue, but there was a hint of venom in the breast milk."

"Venom?" I asked him, eyes widening at this bit of news. He nodded his head to me, and I shook my head. "That's still so strange to me." "I know, sweetheart. Perhaps Carlisle will have all the answers for us tomorrow. I only wanted to tell you what it was like." he said, kissing my cheek.

From then on until the morning, we shared kisses, soft caresses and moans of delight, enjoying my first night as an immortal, where no longer would I have to sleep. I could stare at Edward for every single night of my existence. When the morning came upon on, the sun rose from east, shining through the windows. The sun hit us, and we became glittering figures, bouncing off of our skin and the beautiful sparkling light glittered along the walls and ceiling.

We got dressed in some decent clothes - shorts and shirts - and before we could get our bathing suits for the possible swim party down at the river, shrill cries from our children alerted me that it was time to feed them once more. I hurried to their room and took them out of their cribs, bringing them over with me to the rocking chair. I juggled them in my arms while I brought down my top and bra, and let them latch on for their breakfast.

Edward entered the room, a bag in his hands which probably held the swimsuits. "Alice called, love. She said that she called the wolves early this morning, and asked if they wanted to come swim in the river with us. They said they would gladly come, especially to see these two." he told me, walking over to stroke his son's messy bronze hair. "That's wonderful. I haven't seen them ever since the fight was over. I miss all of them." I said, pouting.

Edward reached down and fingered my bottom lip, kissing my forehead. "I know, my sweet. They said that they missed you too. They miss their outside sister very much." he murmured, and I smiled at the words.

"Do you think we should try having the twins swim? I mean, they look so much older than they did last night." I asked him, looking down at my children. It was true too; they both seemed longer, as if they could be toddlers now. Their hair had grown longer as well, and I could feel their teeth as they were more prominent. I could only hope they weren't suffering through the awful teething stage. But perhaps having two cold as ice parents helped, especially when they fed from me.

Edward looked, and shrugged his shoulders. "We can try if you really want to, love. Though, you're right; they seem like they have grown overnight. Perhaps we should ask Carlisle about that as well - see if we can figure out why our children seem to be rapidly growing." I nodded my head and when I realized they were done, I passed his son over to him while I fixed my top and held onto my daughter.

"Should we burp them?" "Yes; while they are partially vampire, they still have some human tendencies to take care of." he replied, already patting softly on his son's small back, where he had him at his shoulder. I mimicked him with Reneesme, and we soon heard two adorable small burps that had me cooing and Edward chuckling.

"Let's find some swimsuits for them." I said, placing Reneesme on the large changing table after standing from the rocking chair. Edward nodded and placed Edward Jr. beside his sister, before we went over to their closet in search of little baby swimsuits. Soon, we found dark green little boy swim trunks for Edward Jr., and a cute one-piece pink swimsuit that had a little butterfly on the top of it, for Reneesme.

"They look so cute like this." I told my husband, cooing and playing with their little feet in my hands after they were dressed. They giggled and cried out in unison, "Momma!" I gasped and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "They said their first word!" I told him, my eyes gaining that strange watery feeling that probably would've been tears had I been still human. He kissed my cheek and chuckled. "They said Momma." I cried, chuckling a shaky laugh as I picked them up in my arms.

"They love you the most, sweetheart. They are extremely attached to you." Edward told me, letting his son steal his finger and stick it in his tiny mouth, where he began sucking on it. "They love you a lot too, Edward. They enjoy your voice, remember?" I reminded him, playing back a murky vision of when I was pregnant with them, and how he would hum their tune to them and they kicked in response.

Just as if to prove it, Edward Jr. let go of his finger and began making hand-grabbing motions to his father. Edward took him from his arms and held him above his head, where he blew raspberries on his pale-pink belly. Edward Jr. let out a shriek and a giggle, crying out, "Dadda!" And his sister began bouncing in my arms, cooing "Dadda" over and over. Edward pulled his son down and looked like he was the happiest man on earth. "See?" I teased him, giggling as Edward cradled his son close to him.

After hearing the twins chant our names for our pleasure of hearing them call us our titles, we decided it was time to head over to the main house. We ran quickly to the home with them in our arms, and soon reached the house in no time. We jumped up onto the back porch, and Edward opened the door, letting me go inside first.

The family was waiting in the living room, watching the news.

_"It seems that now, Washington residents can rest easy as it seems now that the killing spree that started in Seattle has finally ended - rather abruptly too. While the towns mourn for their losses of friends and its townsfolk, the Police department can finally fret no more and say that their people are safe at last from the serial killer." _said the news reporter.

Emmett turned the TV off, and everyone turned to us. "Aww, the twins look so cute!" Rosalie cried, standing and hurrying over to kiss her niece and nephew. "It looks like some of my fashion prowess has rubbed off on you two." Alice smugly said then, smirking over at us. "Carlisle, did you get any results from Bella's breast milk?" Edward asked his father as we walked further into the room.

"In fact, I did. If you'll follow me," he said, standing from the couch and heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to get started on the snacks for the wolves." Esme said then, scurrying towards the kitchen. "Make sure to make a lot, mom. They eat like starving teenagers." I told her, and she chuckled from the kitchen.

We soon entered Carlisle's office, taking the couch and setting our twins down as it seemed they were getting antsy in our arms. We let them crawl around while Carlisle sat down at his desk, pulling out some files.

"Now, before we begin, how is your thirst, Bella?" Carlisle asked. "A little hard to manage at the moment. I think I'll need to go hunting very soon, since it seems cups of blood aren't satisfying me anymore." I told him honestly. He nodded his head, and said, "Perhaps we will go hunting tonight, to help you learn."

"Now, onto the breast milk." he said, and opened the file, sifting through some papers. "It seems as if you still have some human DNA in your system, Bella. After taking that sample you gave to me last night, I compared it to another sample of breast milk, only from a human woman who just recently gave birth to her own child not long ago. There are similarities in the structure of the milk, and seems particularly similar - only there is a slight difference in the milk."

"It has venom in it." Edward spoke up then, and Carlisle paused to look at his son. "Yes, it does. How did you know I was going to say that?" "Let's just say that Bella and I did an experiment last night after you all left." Edward muttered, and I giggled. Carlisle nodded his head, chuckling. "I see. Well, it is true; it appears that along with your milk, Bella, there is venom in it, mixing along with the milk."

"Edward said that it tasted rather sweet to him." "Yes. I believe that the venom - as you know, it's a rather toxic and dangerous liquid to humans, causing them to burn once it comes into contact with skin - but in your case, the venom mixes with the milk, making it a drinkable substance for the twins and any one to consume it. And you should know that with breast milk, it helps children become nurtured and a little healthier as they are babies - but with the venom mixed into it, I believe it gives an extra added bonus of strength and allows the twins to become stronger as they age."

"Do you think that it's possible it's also causing them to grow at a faster rate?" Edward asked, gesturing to the babies. Carlisle looked over and noticed their changed appearances. "I'm not sure about that, son. I feel that it's important we monitor them as time goes on, since it seems they are growing overnight. It could be a possibility that they are growing quickly because of Bella's breast milk." he replied.

"Carlisle, how do you think it's possible for me to produce breast milk? I am a vampire after all, so shouldn't that mean my organs and its functions should stop working?"

Carlisle began sifting through his files, and looked up once more. "I have a theory for that, Bella. You see, as I was running tests on your breast milk, I did come across your DNA and the venom in it - but what I also found was Edward's DNA in it." "What?" Edward questioned out loud, shocked to hear this.

"Yes. Then, it brought me back to your pregnancy and how it was possible. When I told you how Edward's venom had entered your bloodstream, I can safely say that Edward still had DNA to impregnate you with the twins. When you became pregnant, I believe his venom actually mixed with your DNA somehow, and protected it from dying out while you were transforming. Our venom was usually only built to destroy DNA and our blood cells, and kill off our organs while we transform. But, it seems that my son is a special case - his venom, instead of destroying, actually began protecting your DNA and your organs."

"Wait - are you saying that I'm still human?" I asked him, gasping. He pursed his lips and said, "Partially, yes. While it seems that some of your organs were destroyed - particularly your heart - it seems that your important reproductive organs were preserved. It's a strange case of it, and I would love to get a sample of Edward's venom, as well as yours, Bella, and do more tests. But otherwise - yes, you are still human to an extent."

"Is it possible to..." Edward trailed, flabbergasted at the idea. I heard his idea and could feel that same stinging feeling to my eyes that I felt back at the cottage. "Yes?" "Is it possible for Bella to give birth to children still?" he breathed out, and I heard the chatter from downstairs stop altogether.

Carlisle pursed his lips once more. "It may seem so."

Immediately, a rush of feet thundering up the stairs was heard, and soon, the doors bursts open, with the family pouring inside. Rosalie was the first inside, and her eyes were alight with hope and awe. "Carlisle, is this true?" she asked quietly, her mind racing with images of her child.

Immediately Edward growled, and I looked up at him. "Rosalie, how could you think of that?" he snarled, and everyone looked over at him. "I will not have my wife become the incubator for you; she is not a surrogate for anyone if she doesn't want to be one. We want to focus on one another and our own family. How could you possibly get that idea into your head? While I know how much you've longed for your own child for you and Emmett -"

"Edward," I interrupted him, and he stopped, looking down at me.

"Edward, I would never view my sister like that. Never as a baby making machine." Rosalie breathed at him, frowning, her thoughts reflecting extreme hurt. Emmett stepped forward and hugged his wife from behind, his thick arms wrapping around her waist tenderly. "You are simply too greedy of me, husband. I know how much Rosalie has longed for a child, and hearing that I could become pregnant again - it's an opportunity of a lifetime for us, for our family." I told him, standing.

"Now wait, I only merely said that this may seem so. I didn't say definitely that it is possible for Bella to give birth once more to another child." Carlisle spoke up then. "But, Carlisle, maybe it's possible. Bella's DNA that is mixed with Edward's DNA and venom could make it possible for an egg to be produce." Rosalie argued, and I smiled. "It's could be true. Our mixture of DNA and venom could be strong enough to protect the sperm and egg, and allow it to become a baby." I told him, and Rosalie then smiled hopefully at me.

Just before we could talk more about this anymore, the doorbell rang.

Carlisle sighed and said, "Our guests have arrived for the party. While I say that it's undetermined to see whether Bella could give birth to another child, I say we leave this topic alone for now. We will come back to it after tests are done. For now, let's focus on our party with the wolves."

While it seemed that Rosalie wanted to argue more on this matter, Emmett stopped her by whispering something to her softly. She sighed, nodded her head, and we all left the office.

* * *

** A/N: Wow, lots of stuff was brought up, covered, and overall, just new mysteries were brought to the story.**

** Is it possible for Bella to carry another child? If so, will Rosalie get her wish fulfilled? **

** And what about Rainer? And the Volturi?**

** These questions will be brought up soon, so stay tuned for more adventures of the Cullen family! Stick around, readers~**

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated, dear readers. **

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	46. Passing

** A/N: Hello again, readers. Welcome to another chapter of Alternative Eclipse.**

** I'd just like to say that the story is getting closer and closer to the end. Only a few more chapters and soon the story will be over.**

** It's sad to see this story is coming to a close soon; I loved this story very much.**

** But, I'm glad that I stuck to the story as long as I did. **

** Now, with that out of the way, let's move onto the chapter~**

* * *

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXVI~**

_One Month Later_

A month has passed.

It was strange to see time fly by for me and my family. It only seemed like it was yesterday, when I was accepting Edward's proposal in my room deep into the night, just after we had return from Italy. It only seemed like it was yesterday when I found out I was pregnant. It only seemed like it was yesterday when Edward and I married one another. And it only seemed like it was yesterday when I gave birth to Reneesme and Edward Jr., and turned into an immortal to spend eternity with my husband, my children, and my family.

Things have been going well for my life.

For one thing, the werewolves, my family and I have grown closer after the war. They were drawn to the twins, loving to take them out on rides in the forest, Edward and I running alongside them. The twins loved the "doggies" as they liked to call them. They felt free when they went on the rides with the wolves, feeling the wind and hearing the forest sounds around them.

Though, one thing happened that I did not expect, and was a little upset about.

Embry Call, one of the few wolves who hasn't found his imprint, suddenly imprinted on my daughter during the swim party the day after I had awakened.

Once the wolves had came, interrupting the chat our family had together, we went downstairs and let them flow into our house. I was a little shocked to see Leah still came, and she was holding hands with one of the younger wolves; Collin. But, I was otherwise happy to see her happy finally, no longer bitter with the heartbreak Sam had accidently caused after he imprinted on Emily. (The imprints of the wolves were also at the house with the wolves.)

One thing I noticed immediately was Embry's stare directed at my daughter, and his thoughts were awed at the sight of her.

Edward was peeved to hear his thoughts and know the fact that his daughter already had an admirer. But, we had a chat with Embry and found out that Embry would weight for her, and be there for her as her protector. My upset was dispelled and I knew that Embry couldn't help the imprinting phenomenon. Edward made sure that Embry kept his promise, and then later accepted the fact of his imprinting.

That only brought us closer together - the wolves, my family and I. Now that one of them has imprinted on a child of a vampire, we knew that no harm would ever be dealt upon any of us if a conflict were to rise between us. But that would never happen period; I believe I really brought us together after I put my foot down between Jacob and Edward fighting. And Jacob finding Nalani, as well as fighting together against the newborns helped as well.

It was only a few weeks later when Jacob and Nalani finally married one another, together with Emily and Sam. A double wedding on the reservation, and us Cullens were invited warmly to the wedding. The ceremony was beautiful, and I was a bridesmaid along with the imprints to Nalani and Emily. It was a Hawaiian styled wedding, with flowers, beach-y and earthy tones, along with us being barefooted since it happened on the beach.

Little Reneesme, Claire and Edward Jr. took part in the wedding; the girls being adorable flower girls, and my boy being the ring bearer.

The two couples have since returned from their honeymoons and were enjoying themselves.

Over the next few weeks into this month, the twins have developed rather quickly.

Reneesme was blossoming into a beautiful young girl who should been weeks old as a baby still. But, with her rapid growth, it appears she was a toddler, close to being a young child. Her brown hair was curly as ever and was long as well; I always adored the times I would get to brush her hair for her before bed. She loved it too because she enjoyed the little things I would do for her before bed; read to her, tell her imaginary tales of Edward and I meeting, and even sing a little tune to her. I never found my voice to be all that great, but she argued, saying that I had the most beautiful voice ever. I could tell that she adored me and loved spending time with me.

She of course loved spending time with Edward and her family as well. She was already picking up on some habits of the family members. Spending shopping time with Aunt Alice and Rosalie was her favorite. She spends her time dressing up in her pretty, expensive clothes and prance around as a little fairy. Her favorite color for sure was pink - yet, she loved the colors brown and green as well.

She loved to hear war stories from Uncle Jasper, and knew she could always go to him for planning on something - whether it be pranking Uncle Emmett, or something of the like. She went back and forth between her uncles - playing video games with them, and rough housing with them too. Edward is always worried when they wrestle with one another, but our brothers go easy on her and usually let her win.

Reneesme was attached to her grandparents as well. She loved them very much; she loved to garden with Esme, and learn some medical techniques as well as some vampire history from Carlisle.

As for Edward Jr., he really took after his father. He followed him everywhere that he could, mimicking his walking style, his little habits, and always loved to learn things about his father. He was a definite daddy's boy. And Edward just loved him to death just as much as he did his daughter. Edward taught his son about manners, how to be a gentleman, and how to win a woman over when he will be older. Of course, I didn't want to hear this advice as I didn't want my son to find love already. I wasn't ready for him to be an adult, and the same could be said about Reneesme.

Both of our children were smart, two to three levels ahead than a regular child at this point. But, our children were unique. They should look older than they do, nor should they be walking, talking and acting like mature adults.

But, they still had some child tendencies. They would have the occasional nightmare now and then, so they would enjoy a snuggle with their parents to be able to fall asleep peacefully. And, they usually asked us for help with things well - getting dressed, reach things they couldn't reach yet, have us make some human food for them, and have us get their food when we hunt. Edward and I enjoyed those little things because it made us believe we still had time to enjoy them as younglings.

However, one tendency that always put a knife in my heart was how they longed to see their human grandparents. While they love having Carlisle and Esme, ever since they found out that they had Charlie and Renee as grandparents as well, they have been wanting to meet them face to face. My heart ached at the mere mentions of my parents, whom I couldn't see yet. We had to lie to them about me becoming sick and having been transferred to another state to find a cure for this illness, and have pushed them away ever since. They've been persistent in seeing me, but Carlisle kept them at bay, saying they needed to look out for themselves for he said he didn't want them to catch this illness of mine. At least I was able to talk to them over the phone, but I usually ended up tearing up for I missed them dearly. They took my crying as a sign of me wanting the illness over badly while it wouldn't hopefully effect the twins.

Thankfully, the others still protect them and watch over them, always keeping me up to date with them.

Hopefully, over time, the twins will get to meet them face to face.

Moving on, there is another thing that has thrown the family through a loop.

The day after Carlisle had gotten the results back from my sample of breast milk, and told us his theory of how it was possible, he took a sample of my venom, as well as Edward, and ran some tests. It turns out his theory was correct - Edward's venom was mixed with his DNA, and when he had gotten me pregnant, the venom and DNA mixed with mine, preserving my DNA, cells and reproductive organs from the transformation process. It basically said that I was still technically human and it was possible for me to become pregnant; in fact, I could actually have children throughout my lifetime, as it seems the reproductive organs of mine will not be disappearing any time soon.

With this confirmation, Rosalie had those daydreams of children once again.

Edward was unsure, as well as a little possessive with me. I feel that he never wanted Emmett's and Rosalie's venom (basic DNA) inside me. But, I was more than willing to bring happiness to my sister. This is something she's wanted ever since she's been transformed - and I wanted to bring it to her. So, we decided to give it a try and see what would happen.

I was actually surprised to hear from Carlisle that after taking samples from the rest of the men in the house, it seems that they all had some sperm still inside him. I thought it was strange, and so did the rest of the women. But, Carlisle said that he would later find out what that was, after he would see whether this experiment of me trying to produce a child for Rosalie and Emmett would be successful or not.

So, after having injected the venom and sperm samples from Rosalie and Emmett, it only took two days for me to find out the result of this.

I had became pregnant with their child.

Rosalie was ecstatic and kept to my side nearly all day, thrilled and forever grateful to me for doing this. Emmett was happy to see Rosalie no longer depressed, and that she would finally get her wish. Carlisle felt that I was a medical breakthrough in the vampire world - a miracle to our family. He too stuck by my side all day like his daughter. Edward was still rather upset that his brother's venom and sperm was inside me, but I reassured him that once the child was born, his could gladly be back inside me.

However, Alice and Jasper was terrified by this breakthrough. Alice's visions were once again obscured during the pregnancy, and Jasper feared that these children would exert more so vampire qualities that would further put our family in danger with the Volturi.

But, surprisingly, it didn't take long for Rosalie's and Emmett's daughter to be born. Vera Isabelle Cullen was born a week after I had became pregnant, and she was beautiful little girl with curly black hair and dark golden eyes. She was much like her cousins; rapidly growing with a thrumming heart.

More weeks passed, and soon our house was filled with babies. Alice and Jasper had decided they too wanted a child, even though at first they were content without one. But, they couldn't deny the fact that both secretly wanted one; so, since the first experiment was successful, we did again for Alice and Jasper and a week later, Johnathan Lee Cullen was born, with blond hair and bright golden eyes.

Just after that, Esme was the last woman in the family who longed for a child. Carlisle was always content to have Esme all to himself, and so was she. But, Carlisle knew that his wife who had been ripped away from her son back in the day before she was turned into a vampire, had wanted her own child. She was overly happy to have her children - the Cullen siblings, Edward and I - but to have her own child once more was something she thought she could never have. So, after talking it over with them, I was more than glad to grant the wish to my mom.

Weeks after that experiment, their son Carlisle Mason Cullen Jr. was born, with coppery-blond hair and golden eyes. All of the children had signs of being half human, with their hearts beating and rapid growth.

Seeing the happiness of my family was something that brought us to a closer level than before. We were a tight knit family when Edward and I married, but now - nothing could ever break our bond. Edward was once again amazed at the deeds I have done for our family - bringing joys to their lives - and he said that this further proved that I was an angel sent from above to the family, with a golden hear to match. The family was forever grateful to me, unsure of how to repay me. But I turned down their offers of repayment, saying that their happiness was all I needed.

And, it didn't take long for Edward wanting another child added to our little family.

Once he impregnated me, it was only a week or so later that Charles Henry Cullen was born, with blond curly hair and beautiful green eyes. I was a little puzzled about the blond hair, but remembered that my husband was a blond haired boy when he was a human child, and that his hair later turned coppery as he grew older.

Our household was now filled with young children, but we couldn't be any happier.

But, there were still the two heavy swords looming above our heads before we could fully enjoy our lives.

First, there was still the closer threat of Rainer. We haven't seen or heard from Rainer or my old friends in a long time. We still never know if they are watching us go about our lives, invisible and unseen to our eyes. And, unable to contact my family, there was no way for us to tell if he had gotten to them and told them about the mythical world yet.

We are still uneasy to be ourselves around the home, yet we've decided to no longer try and hide our immortality. Since there was no way for us to realize when they were watching us, we felt we couldn't hide forever in our home. So, we act like ourselves, and just make sure that hopefully, we won't get a surprise attack from Rainer any time soon.

The other sword was with the Volturi.

We've since informed the Denali clan of the dastardly thing Tanya has done to betray us, they the family was hurt to hear this, as well as outraged. They couldn't believe Tanya would stoop this low, tricking their vulnerable sister into trying destroy the wolves, as well as her being jealous of I that it would lead to the want of killing us all together. So, they promised us that when the time comes, when the Volturi would confront us - it wasn't a matter of if - they would be by our side to help aid us.

And as far as when they will come, we were unsure of that as well. Alice and I haven't gained any visions of them coming yet. We will just have to be on our guard for as long as we can to be on the lookout for them.

Other than that along with some interesting training sessions of my powers, and the twins' powers, our lives have been great up to this point.

But, after weeks of nearly no true activity other than the birth of the children in our family, things were about to take a drastic turn.

It was the first night into July. It was a stormy night, as here in Forks, having summery, hot and sunny days were rare, as well as dry nights. Edward and I were at the main house with the entire family, enjoying a family night. The children - Reneesme and Edward Jr. being the oldest of the other children who appeared to be young toddlers - were all asleep at this point, while the rest of us were downstairs, doing our own thing. Rosalie, Alice and Esme were planning on having a late baby shower, where we could all exchange some baby things for the kids. Carlisle was reading some of his old books, trying to keep up to date with some old myths that might link to the miracles in our family. Emmett and Jasper were battling against one another in one of their shooting games on their console, with Japser mostly beating Emmett every time. Edward and I were enjoying some time together at the piano, with him playing melodies he composed for me, the family, and the children.

"I think I need to go on a hunt." I said out loud, realizing the slight burn in my throat. "Okay. We can go now if you would like, love." Edward replied, the music ceasing. I looked over at him and saw that his eyes were a bright gold, telling me that he didn't need to go. "Honey, you don't need to come along. You fed last night." I reminded him, standing from the piano.

"Is it wrong of me to want to join my wife in a hunt?" he questioned me, pouting while he too stood from the piano. "No, but you really don't need to go, honey." I told him, kissing his cheek. "I need to hunt, so I can go with her, brother." Emmett spoke up then, where he stopped playing video games with Jasper.

"But -" "Please, love? I would like it if you could stay here, to watch over Reneesme, Edward Jr. and Charles. They need to have at least one of us here." I murmured to him. Our children were attached to us at the hip, especially our newborn son. He loved his parents more than anyone else in the family, and if neither of us were here, then he would surely throw a fit.

Edward sighed and knew that the argument was over. "Alright, sweetheart. I'll stay. But, please be safe out there with Emmett." he murmured, his thoughts a nervous mess as he was worried about Rainer still out there somewhere, where he could easily surprise us. I rested my hand upon his cheek and promised him silently that we would be safe and return back home, sound and in one piece.

"Don't worry, Ed. We'll be fine. And plus, Bella has her tracker on her." Emmett told him, gesturing to the necklace that I had on. It was a silver chain necklace that had a pendant with the Cullen Crest; inside, there was a very complicated looking piece of technology that acted as a tracker. We decided to do this because we feared that Rainer would be lurking somewhere and try to kidnap me from the family. With it, the family could easily track me down if that were to happen.

With some final goodbyes, Edward stood on the back porch, watching Emmett and I run into the forest.

"So, how are things with you and Bree, Bells?" Emmett asked casually as we ran. I shrugged and said, "Pretty good actually." And it was. During those weeks of giving children to the family, Rainer and Bree decided they wanted to explore the world some more, so they left to go to different states. We made sure that they had some sort of way to contact us, to keep us up to date on how they were progressing with their new diet. I made sure to chat with Bree whenever I could, because I viewed her as a little sister, who just wanted to get to know me more. Rainer was still quiet and reclusive of the family, as he was still battling with the demons inside him. Victoria had really messed him up in the head, for he still has episodes of wanting to kill humans. But, Bree, Edward and Carlisle are there for him, along with Jasper, to help him through this dark era of his, and make sure he stays on track.

Emmett and I tracked down some herds of deer and elk, and even a bear who shouldn't have been out tonight. The rain was coming down hard on us; the trees surrounding us tried their best in shielding us from the elements that came down on us, but we still were soaked by the end of the hunt.

"I think I'll need to bathe when we get home." I said out loud, cringing at how I smelled like rain, mud and just a musty gross smell. Emmett chuckled and said, "Rosalie won't want me to bathe once she takes a look at me." I groaned and smacked him on the arm, where he laughed loudly in return.

Lightning flashed then, and thunder rumbled, booming loudly. "Man, this is sure a hell of a storm." Emmett commented while we casually walked back in the direction of the house. We were waiting to see if we could one more scent of deer or elk.

"Yeah, it sure is. I hope the children aren't frightened because of it." I murmured, but stopped suddenly. "What?" Emmett asked, where stopped a few feet in front of me. "Shh." I hushed him, holding up a hand while I looked back and forth. "Do you feel that?" I whispered to him, hoping that he felt the strange feeling like I did. This feeling was screaming at me that danger was near somewhere, and that this feeling of danger told me this threat was powerful. But, the question is where was it coming from? I couldn't pinpoint it.

Emmett paused, then tensed. "Yes. I feel it too." he whispered.

Just before we could try calling out to this threat, a blinding light was growing from behind me. Emmett and I ducked down as the light came rapidly towards us, and just as thunder roared, the light struck a tree, the sound of the impact crackling loudly around us.

I looked behind me and gasped.

A frail form of a boy with long, dripping wet dark hair, sickly pale skin, and crazed green eyes, was focused on us, where he walked calmly towards us, his wand raised towards us.

"Emmett - run." I hissed. He too looked up and growled. "No, Bella." he hissed back, as if he could tell what my plan was. "It's the only way, Emmett. I won't have you endangering yourself with Rainer. It's me that he wants. Plus, if we run together back to the house, then we're risking the lives of our children. You don't want this psycho anywhere near your Vera, do you?" I hissed back at him, and he balked, eyes wide with fear.

"I'll lead him as far as possible from the home - hell, I lead him all the way to Canada if I have to. I just want everyone to stay where they are at the house. You can come looking for me after a day or several hours or so. Just, please." I pleaded with him; with every step that Rainer took, he was that much closer - that much closer to almost killing Emmett.

He looked back and forth between Rainer and I, conflicted on what to do.

Rainer let out a roar, and he shot another deadly light towards us; we jumped out of the way just in time, where the spot if we had stayed there now held a burnt mark, just like the tree did that he struck.

"GO!" I screamed, and Emmett snarled before he turned and sprinted away. I crouched before Rainer, who stopped short and gazed at me, wide-eyed. "It's me you want, Rainer." I hissed at him, and his eyes grew cold. "They've changed you into a monster, Marcia." he growled to himself. "Yes. I'm no longer your Marcia - sweet, innocent, loving, breathing, heart-beating and human Marcia. I'm an evil monster that killed your mother. Your Marcia died by the hands of my kind." I taunted him, thinking that only way to lead him away from the vicinity of my home and my family was to have him chase me.

He scowled, and then slipped into a position of attack; left foot in front of the other, the right behind him, his right arm hovering above his head with the wand pointed at me sharply, and his left arm curled into a defensive way.

"Then, I guess I have no choice but to kill you." he snarled, and letting out a roar of rage, he shot another deadly white light towards me.

I jumped out of the way in time, appearing on his right five feet from him. When he turned towards me, I turned and sprinted away. I heard his thundering heart follow after me, his footfalls sounding muted against the thick, muddy earthy ground. Lightning flashed around us, with the thunder booming alongside it. The thunder provided cover for Rainer's loud, crackling spells.

A fallen old tree came upon me, and I jumped over it, landing gracefully on the other side. But just as I landed, a startling, thunderous explosion sounded behind me. I glanced behind me and saw that the fallen tree now was broken apart, charred with several embers of fire licking at the broken ends of it. Rainer ran through the middle of it all, a crazy new light in his eyes.

I dashed away, ducking and weaving between the trees of the forest, the rain pelting at my icy cold skin, acting as tiny hard daggers when it touched my hard skin. The lightning around us acted as my light source when running through the dark forest, but the thunder obscured the sounds of Rainer's spells, confusing me. I had no idea of telling the sounds apart, and I was now starting to jump with fright from the sounds of it all.

Suddenly, a sharp crackling sound was heard behind me, and the sound struck a tree. I yelped and saw that the tree was now falling down, creaking. He had struck the middle of it, and now it was falling to the ground, coming towards me to where I stood on the spot. I rolled out of the way, kneeling on the other side. The sound of the tree falling hard to the ground was heard then, I looked back, finding a large part of the tree now blocked the way between Rainer and I. I sighed, lifting a hand to my chest, but then I froze.

I looked down and gasped. _No!_ I cried internally, frantically looking around for my missing necklace. I scanned my surroundings, before stopping upon the tree. I lost it when I rolled away; so now, it's probably crushed underneath the tree. Before I could even get the chance to see if I could try lifting the tree and see if I could salvage my necklace, another flashing light was heard above me, striking another tree. This time, instead of it being broken into two, a fire began raging there on the tree. The flames began rising up the tree, licking at the bark and further spewing it to rise higher.

Another crackling sound, and I managed to roll away once more. I looked back and found that the fallen tree resembled the earlier tree - now broken down the middles, the embers of fire licking at the broken ends. Rainer stood between the two, smirking evilly at me.

I jumped up and sprinted away, continuing with the chase.

Flashes of the lethal spell zipped around me, hitting trees and coming close to hitting me several times. Some trees would break from the spell, while others would catch on fire.

"Get back here, my Marcia!" Rainer's shot of rage sounded behind me, and I yelped in fright.

Just as he yelled this, a searing pain exploded on my back. I gasped breathlessly while this blast of utter pain seemed to throw me forward, where I hit a tree and landed on the ground. I was motionless, the pain fiery on my back. I was panting while I turned slowly over onto my stomach, and tried crawling away slowly. What did he hit me with anyway? This spell of whatever was slowly causing me to cease up, where I was growing numb.

Abruptly, I felt a tree suddenly crash down on top of me, and I moaned out loud when the bark came into contact with my back. The pressure further pushed the pain forward, and I knew that this was it. My ability to move was no longer attainable; I couldn't move. It was as if this spell was killing me slowly and painfully.

Another tree crashed down in front of me - but it was on fire. I began to sob tearlessly on the forest floor.

I was right. This was it. My demise was here.

I rested my cheek against the muddy floor, letting the rain that still fell around me hit my head. The rain however wasn't enough to put out this strong fire. Soon, the fire would reach the tree that is on top of me, and I would soon die here.

I was growing weaker with each second. I was beginning to grow tired with fatigue, as the pain engulfed me.

I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Edward... I love you." I whispered, before I closed my eyes and lied there.

Waiting for the end.

* * *

** A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**

** I'm so evil, aren't I?**

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated~ **

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	47. A Shocking Turn

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXVII~**

_It felt as if I was drifting once more. It felt similar to what happened to me after I had given birth to my children. The darkness was daunting and relentless, further dragging me down to an abyss that I couldn't escape from. _

_ I tried screaming or speaking out against the darkness, hoping to have someone pull me out and bring me back to the light that is my life. But, it was too thick for me to even unearth a small part of it._

_ Just when I thought I would let go of the little hope I had left, I heard a soft sobbing. It sounded like a beautiful angel was crying tearless sobs. I struggled to go to the sound, wanting to comfort this saddened angel; angels shouldn't cry._

_ That's when a dim light suddenly appeared. And small amounts of features were brought to me._

_ A darkly lit room came to me, and I saw a hunched over form sitting on a sleek white couch. It appeared that this scenery was a living room, for I could see an expensive TV with many gaming consoles sitting in front of it. And just barely, I could see an outline of a grand piano in the room, close to some large glass back windows that looked out into a dark night. _

_ Another figure entered the room; the form was plump and round - womanly - with caramel curly hair. I soon realized that it was my mother-in-law. She walked towards the hunched, sobbing angel._

_ She sat down and placed a hand on his back, looking sadly down at the angel._

_ "Charles is asking for his daddy, Edward." she murmured; the angel looked up, revealing the face of my husband. His eyes were a bleak amber, looking lost and utterly devastated. "I... can't..." he whispered, his face broken. Esme's eyes grew soft as she looked at her son, and he looked down at the floor. _

_ "Emmett won't come of his and Rosalie's room. He's too upset with himself, and knows that you don't want to see him." she murmured, and Edward let a bubbling whimper slip past through his pale lips. "He's right. I... can't look at him yet." he muttered, resting a hand on his forehead. _

_ "He shouldn't have left her out there alone!" he growled suddenly, and began sobbing once more. Esme rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner._

_ She let her son cry tearlessly for awhile, letting him let out the sadness and sorrow that was engulfing him and slowly devouring at his soul._

_ Once it seemed he had calmed down, he turned his head to look at his mom._

_ "Do you... do you think she's dead, Esme?" he asked her brokenly. _

_ She let out a little whimper and after lifting her head now, she pushed his head into her shoulder, cradling her son. "Son, I can only hope that Bella is still alive out there. But, do you think she is dead?" she questioned back._

_ Edward breathed in a shaky breath, and looked out into the living room._

_ "No... I have this feeling deep inside me that is telling me she is still out there. It's as if I can sense her soul..." he murmured, and Esme smiled sadly._

_ "If you feel that she is still alive, then she is. Don't give up hope, my son." _

_ Just then, a shrill lusty cry from Charles could be heard. _

_ "Stay strong for your children, Edward. Bella would want at least one of the children's parents to show strength for them." Esme murmured to her son who lifted his head away from her shoulder. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Reneesme and Edward Jr. know that she's gone somewhere. They've been asking me when she'll return." he muttered shakily; Esme patted his shoulder._

_ Then, they both stood and disappeared up the stairs to go to Charles._

I woke up then with a jolt.

"Edward!" I cried out, sitting straight up in a bed. But as I did that, a jolt of unrelenting pain shot up my back. I hissed and fell back down on the bed, wanting to curl up in a ball and cry from the searing agony that was the pain on my back.

Once the jolt of pain had left, I opened my eyes and decided to take in my surroundings.

I was in a large room that was a bedroom, as I could feel the comfy, cool silk sheets below me. The pillows underneath my head were fluffy and cradled my head carefully. Beside me was a bedside table, with a modern lamp turned on. I slowly sat up in the bed, wincing from the small bits of pain that woke up on my back, and reached over to turn off the lamp. I then sat up more this time, and looked more around the room.

It was a mostly empty room with barren white walls, and shiny wooden floors below me. I turned and saw large glass windows were to my right; I believe that I had to be at the back of the house, for the windows showed me a great large piney forest filled with pines and skyscraper firs reaching towards the cloudy, foggy skies. I then turned away and saw there was a dresser before the bed, and that to my left was a wooden door. Also, beside the dresser was another door.

I slowly moved from the bed to the wooden door to my left, whimpering from the jolts of numbing pain that now shot up from my back down to the back of my legs. Once up from the bed, I slowly shuffled towards the door, where I opened the door to hear its whining creak as I made my way into the room.

This room turned out to be a bathroom. The walls were a shinny light brown tile, with little windows at the top of the room close to the ceiling. And the floors were a shiny light brown tile as well. There was an expensive large shower, a large mirror with some fancy sinks with marble counters. And there was also a toilet in a separate room.

I walked up to the mirror and my eyes went wide at my disheveled appearance.

My brown hair was ratty, knotted and wild. Dark circles were around my eyes, my ruby eyes a stark contrast to it. I also noticed that my outfit that I was wearing on the hunt was gone. Instead, I was only wearing white bandages around my torso, and some dark grey sweats that hung limply around my hips.

I had no time to clean up and try to get back home now, though. No matter how much I wanted to return back to my family, my injury needed time to heal. I'm surprised I'm still alive. I thought I was surely dead back in the forests in Forks. But, somehow, something or someone saved me from my death. The question is who or what did? And where the hell was I? I surely couldn't be in Forks still, right?

I decided that it was high time to investigate where I was. Maybe I can convince whoever saved me to help me get back home to my husband, my children - my sweet family who had no way of knowing if I was still alive or not.

I began shuffling out of the bathroom and out of the room, heading to the second door in the room. I opened it and looked outside of the room, up and down the hallway. There was only a few doors i n this hallway, along with some paintings of beautiful mountains, a peaceful looking lake, and a sunset. To my right, a large opening was there, probably leading to the rest of this place.

I shuffled out of the room, leaving the door open behind me. I then began shuffling towards the large opening, hearing my feet creak from the wooden floors below me. Once I reached the end of the hallway to the large opening, I saw that now I was by a large living room. The living room had a high ceiling, rafters above it. There were some skylights that looked up to the cloudy skies, and let in some dull lighting to the room. There were sleek black leather couches, placed in front of a stone fireplace. A small yet still expensive looking TV sat in the corner before some tall bookcases that held many ancient and weathered books.

Off on the other side of this large room, there was a kitchen and dining room that was open to the room. I could see that the kitchen was filled with high-end technology - a fancy stove, fridges, sink - and the counters looked high-end as well, yet with the marble finish and deep cherry woods, it gave it a classic look to it. The dining table was long, wooden with a glass top, and the seats were a deep wooden base that had a soft, comfortable looking cushion.

And then I saw large windows at the back of the home, that reached up into the ceiling and rafters, letting in the scenery behind the home and dull lighting. Outside, I could see lounge chairs - and one of them was occupied by someone with long, ebony black hair that cascaded over the back, and it appeared to be a female for the very feminine legs were crossed over one another.

I slowly shuffled my way over to the sliding door that led to the back patio, opening it to hear the soft whooshing. But, before I could move any further, the woman there hummed.

"You're awake, and it seems that your injury is slowly healing." the woman murmured, her voice heavily laden with an accent that sounded European - perhaps Italian. I nodded my head and responded, "Yes. Thank you for saving me."

"I wasn't about to let one of my own kind die out there from that wizard boy. Tell me, child; what were you doing out there by yourself with that lunatic?" she asked me quietly. I sighed and looked to the forest. "I was trying to lead him away from my home - but after some tumbles, he managed to catch up to me and almost killed me."

"Yes. If I hadn't had been there when I was, you would've either died from his spell or the forest fire he caused there." she said, and I shook my head. "By the way, how did you save me from the spell? It had to be a death spell, and yet I'm still alive." I questioned her, and she sat up some more in her seat, still facing away from me.

"I know how to heal others, child. I've been around for quite some time, and know how to cure mostly anything with herbs and venom. With your injury, it would've surely paralyzed you underneath that tree, where the fire would've killed you - and you wouldn't have known. But after I saved you, I brought you back here to my home, and applied some of my venom to your back. I knew that wouldn't have it heal as quickly though. That spell severely damaged your back, leaving it open to outside elements which would've gotten infected and then you would be in more danger from the exposure of the wound - which would lead to you being more vulnerable to other threats. So, I gathered some herbs from my garden, made it into a paste and spread it over to your back, before I bandaged you." she explained.

"Thank you." I whispered, and she sighed happily. "You're welcome dear."

We then went into a minimal lapse of silence, but then she sighed once more.

"I see that you are married and someone's mate." she murmured. I raised a hand to my neck, to touch the mate bite from my husband, while I thumbed my wedding back and engagement ring that was still there on my ring finger. "Yes. And I would like to get back to him as soon as possible. And to my family. They are worried sick about me." I murmured.

"You have that gift?" she asked, and I smirked. "More than just that, really. I have multiple gifts." I told her. "What kinds?" "My main power - a sponge ability - allows me to absorb any power that I want and use it to my advantage. It especially stays there for awhile if I am around others for a long period of time. That's why I can see things - like my sister. And feel emotions like my brother. And read minds like my husband." I told her. "I also have a sonic screech and can control the elements." I added, and she chuckled.

"You are very gifted, young one. You realize that you should stay out of the way of the Volturi, yes?" she questioned. This time, I hummed sadly. "I know I should - but unfortunately, the Volturi has been hanging over the heads of my family and I for almost a year now." I muttered. She hummed then, and sighed. "Well, not all of the Volturi is bad, child. Why, one of them saved me from dying."

I looked over at her, seeing that one of her hands was cradling her head where she looked up into the sky. "Sweet, lonely Marcus. He managed to stop the severe bleeding that that rogue vampire guard member had done to me, but back then, no medicine could let me remain mortal. So, he took it into his own hands and changed me, where he kept me in the low basement of the castle in Volterra. After the transformation, he told me who he was, and said that I should leave Italy while I could, before his brothers would find me. I was so angry at what he had done to me, but I didn't have enough time to interrogate him. So I left quickly.

"I was so frightened while I ran from Italy to the rural landscapes and farming countries of Europe. I was starving for blood, yet as I knew I was a monster, I didn't have it in me to kill a human for blood. I solved the problem quickly however when I came across a herd of sheep on a farm."

"So, you're vegetarian like I am?"

"Vegetarian?" she questioned, chuckling. "It's a joke my family made up. You see, my father-in-law - and the main creator of my family who saved my family members' lives from certain deaths - discovered the fact that he could drink from animals instead of humans, and he decided to call it the vegan lifestyle. It's so we still might have a shred of humanity left in us." I explained, smiling at the mention of my father-in-law.

"Ah. Intriguing." she murmured.

"Though, even though as time passed and my bloodlust for humans has since died, I still regret one aspect of my life." "What's that?" I questioned her, and she sighed sadly.

"I never got to see my husband one last time."

"You had a husband before you were changed." I murmured, and she nodded her head morosely. "Yes. Back then, when word of my death had spread in the town, authorities immediately accused my sweet husband of my death. How I longed to be awake by then; when I woke up from my three days of transformation, I had heard from locals while in the farming countries that my husband had died in prison, even though his brother tried to prove his innocence. We were childhood friends, and married so young - and I didn't get to fully experience the married life with him.

"My sweet Adone - how I miss thee." she whispered, a groan escaping her.

I stood there silently, letting her be.

After a few minutes, she spoke up once more. "Listen to me blather on about myself, and yet you probably do not care. You're probably thinking that I'm a crazy old hag of a vampire, lonely up in these mountains. And you don't even know my name." she murmured, chuckling.

"I don't think of you like that, miss. I am all so lost though as to where we are." "We're in the upper part of Canada, child. Right now, below us is Lake Tagish of Bove Island." she told me, and my eyes grew wide. "Why did you take me all the way up here from my home?" I hissed, unable to contain my surprise and slight anger. She chuckled and murmured, "I had to, dear. That wizard boy was so crazy with his casting of spells that once I picked you up in my arms and started running away, he saw me and started throwing those spells at me! He chased me far away from your homeland, that he pushed me to Whitehorse before he gave up." she explained.

"Well then, it's going to be a long journey for me to return home. I better get going then." I huffed, about to turn around and head back to my room, but the woman stopped me with a cough. "I am advising you to not do so, missy. Your injury hasn't healed enough for me to be letting you go out there alone. You need more time for that to heal - at least another day or so." "What? No. I have to go back home. My husband is depressed and thinks I'm dead! My family is worried sick! My children - my sweet three babies - are wondering where there mother has gone! I can't be away for another day." I hissed, turned sharply away and growling to myself.

"Be that may, I still won't allow it - not today at least. But, if you can wait for tomorrow, I will check your wound and the decision of leaving will be made then." she compromised. I sighed and decided to give into that request with a sigh. "Alright."

"Thank you, dear. Now, before we go on any further in our conversation, I would like to know your name." she murmured, standing to her feet but her back still to me. "Isabella Marie Cullen - but Bella for short." I told her, and she chuckled to herself. "I see; you must be proud to have that as your title. Now, I would like to tell you mine." she murmured, and finally, she turned towards me.

A quiet gasp of shock escaped me.

The woman was around my height, her ebony black hair long and thick over her shoulder. She was round and curvy like I, though she wasn't bony. She was dressed elegantly in a dark red sweater dress with tights and high heels. But that wasn't what shocked me - her beautiful appearance. No. What shocked me was who she looked like. Her face was heart shaped, plump ruby red lips that were pulled back into a soft smile, a button nose, and large eyes with long lashes, and golden eyes.

What shocked me was that she looked like me, down to the exact point of my hairline - widow's peak and all.

"My name is Marcia."

I stood there, frozen on the spot. No; it couldn't be. Didn't Carlisle say that Marcia died after she was attacked? But, she did say that Marcus of the Volturi saved her... No, this doesn't make any sense.

"Sweet child, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." she murmured, chuckling at me. I gulped and took a steadying breath. "I... I know who you are. I've heard about you."

"What? But we've only just met..." she trailed off, confused.

"I know, but... I guess it would be better to explain to you how I know you." I said, shaking my head while I shuffled towards one of the couches. I sat down and heard her following after me, her heels clicking against the wooden floors. She sat down beside me on the couch, looking at me to wait for me to explain to her why I already knew who she was.

I lied back into the couch, trying to collect my thoughts together as I was still trying to get over the fact that sitting next to me was supposedly me from a past life - I think.

Finally, I sighed and decided to begin.

"I know who you are because we - my family and I - have been having trouble down where we live. I guess you could say that it all started when I was still human. Heck, I think I should tell you my whole story and how I got involved with this world. You've already told me about your story." I said, and she nodded.

"You see, I wasn't like this - not when I first moved from my old home to Washington. I was a human girl who moved away from her mom and her step-dad to live with her birth father. I didn't want to come live with him in the first place because I thought I would be miserable while I live with him. I was so used to the heat of Arizona - where I lived with my mom and step-dad. But I wanted to let them have their space, and I've matured from being a whiny kid to a young adult, so I thought it was time to spend the rest of my time with my dad.

"That probably had to be the best decision I could've made too. Just the next day, when I went to school in my new living space, I met my family there - and my husband, my sweet mate for eternity. Sure I didn't get the warmest welcome, especially from my husband. But I didn't know at the time why it seemed that he hated me to the bone. With the help of some friends that lived nearby on a reservation, I was able to figure out what my family was. This only brought my Edward and I closer to one another.

"You probably would think why I would even want to be near my family when I knew what they were. But, I knew from the start that once I would meet them, I would become attached and nothing would ever scare me away from them. Edward was unhappy about this, and when I asked him to make me one of him - a vampire - he was even more upset. He believed that our kind has no soul - yet I feel I've changed that view after we fell in love, and after our dark era.

"He felt that he was so evil, that after a mere accident that almost had his brother killing me on the spot, he forced himself and his family to leave me," I paused to collect my breath. That time and speaking of it was enough to make me want to breakdown and begin crying. It still had its cold grip over me. Marcia smiled sadly at me and rubbed my shoulder, where I smiled in return from her comforting.

"But, several months later, his sister and I went to rescue him because he believed I was dead. He told me after we saved him, he said he couldn't live in a world without me. We made up, since we knew that we couldn't be apart any longer; this separation nearly killed the both of us, so we needed one another to live. That was the greatest night of my life when we returned with him safe and sound. He proposed to me that night - and I said yes."

"So, how am I involved, dear child?" Marcia spoke up then.

"After Edward proposed, it was as if the gates of hell opened up and unleashed the can of chaos upon us and my family. A psychotic wizard boy, a vengeful vampire with a large newborn army, the Volturi's reminder, and to top it all off - an unexpected pregnancy that was wonderful but is also revealing to us its consequences. But how you're involved - it deals with the wizard boy." I told her, and her eyes grew wide.

"You see, that wizard boy is named Rainer Willowdrick. He, his brother and his father moved here - perhaps they arrived while my husband's sister and I were rescuing him. He made it known to us that he wanted me to himself; it didn't matter to him that I was engaged and devoted to someone else. He tried his damn hardest in getting me. But it wasn't until that I found that I was pregnant, that I did notice that something wasn't right with him. He knew that I was involved with the mythical world; he knew about my family's secret. I knew what he was too, thanks to my father-in-law. But I couldn't let him know about my family, so I had to think he was a psycho.

"But then we found out why he was so strange - stranger than he was before. My father-in-law did some research and found out that Rainer was a pure-blooded wizard. How he goes through this cycle, acting as if he's from a different time period, and how he can be stuck in this realm of seeing the past while he believes I'm... you. We found out that in a past life, he was your Adone, and you were his wife. But once you were attacked by a vampire, your husband believe that your were dead and died. We, my family and I thought, about the theory of reincarnation."

"So you think that this Rainer boy is a reincarnated form of my Adone... and that you are the reincarnated form of me?" she questioned and I nodded. "That's what we figured, since he's relentless in trying to rescue me from the Cullens."

"But, I must question the reincarnation theory, child. How is it possible for you to look like me and be a reincarnated form of me, when I'm still alive?" she asked out loud, and I sighed, shrugging. "Now that I see you are alive still, I too am questioning my father's theory."

We sat there in silence, when all of a sudden, Marcia snapped her fingers. "I got it. I have remembered one important detail." she said, smiling at me. "What?" "Isabella Maria Gabriella Firenze." Marcia said, and I stared at her in confusion. "Who is that?" I asked her.

"My twin sister." "You had a twin?" I questioned her, scrunching up my nose. "Yes. I was born a few minutes earlier than her, but we looked exactly alike, dear. It may seem that my dear twin sister was able to live and pass on the physical traits that bond us to look so similar." she explained. "Does that mean you're my great aunt?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Wow." I muttered, staring at her in shock. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, kissing my forehead. "I just had a feeling that you were special, _mia nipote_, when I first saw you. I felt as if you were connected to me in some way. And that I should know who you were. Now, I just know that we are family." she said, smiling warmly down at me. I snuggled into her, sighing happily. Something about Marcia spoke warmth, comfort, and safety.

"I'll try my best in getting you back to your loved ones, dear little one." she whispered.

* * *

** A/N: Man, am I just pumping out these chapters or what?**

** I'm sorry if this chapter might seem a little rushed, or even strange as to how Marcia and Bella are related. I'm also sorry if the Italian used in here was incorrect in any way. I do not know any Italian whatsoever, and my "reliable" source for translations of any different language that is not English, is Google Translator.**

**So like I said in the last chapter, the story is coming closer and closer to the end. We've got several things to resolve before the story ends; stay tuned to see what happens next!**

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated~**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	48. Reunion

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXVIII~**

It was the next day, where I would finally return to my family, putting their fears down to rest.

Marcia had checked my wounds once it became light outside of the cottage, and was happy to see that they were closing up. She wanted me to walk quickly around the house, to see if I was up to some running. It wasn't as painful as it was the day before, but there was still a slight sting in every step. Afterwards, I got used to the slight pain in my back and was able to run around comfortably in the house.

It still felt strange to know that I had a great aunt. I thought all of my relatives had died, with it only being my mom, dad and I alive. Now that I know she has been around all of this time, I could only wish she could meet her other great niece and see what she was like.

I spent the day listening to her adventures while she was around to see the world change. She remembered when the monarchs in Europe began falling to the rebellions of the common folk. She was perplexed as to how the Volturi who were monarchs in Italy during that time, never fell. Perhaps it was the factor that they provided such stability for the humans, that no one wanted to take them down.

She remembered when Galileo's theory of Earth not being the center of the universe, but the sun was came to be, and how she saw how cruel society was to a astronomer, and how they heavily relied on the Church to guide them, as well as rule over their choices. She believed Galileo from the start, but she was only one in a few.

She was around for the creation of the light bulb, the automobile, the telephone and just about every item that has been modernized to this day. She was always fascinated with how mortals could accomplish such problems after hard work and dedication to their works of creation. She was especially proud of the Wright Brothers. She remembered the newspapers of where she stayed during that time, talking about the brothers trials and errors of many aircrafts, before they finally perfected it. But, she also gave credit to Leonardo da Vinci, who was actually the first man to come up with the idea of a flying machine.

Then when the 1900's came into play, she saw just how the world changed during that time. She remembered the Spanish Influenza, and how many it wiped out. I told her that my husband had gotten sick during that time, where he had lost his parents to it, but was saved by Carlisle. She was happy to hear this, as she said, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that your father-in-law was there to save your Edward. If he hadn't then you wouldn't be here probably." I nodded my head, sighing as I spoke of him.

She then recalled that as time went on, the mortals seemed to become more fickle in their interests with each decade or so. Rock was popularized in the fifties and went into the sixties, but soon the peaceful tunes of the "Hippie" music came out and took mostly the children of the sixties by storm. Then, she remembered how Disco had been invented in the seventies, but quickly died once the eighties came around. And then she remembered how most of the music - the eighties and nineties, as well as some of the older generations' music - came to live on today, as some of it seemed to be making a comeback.

Her discussion of the fashion happened then, and we were laughing together as we recalled it - her from her memory, mine from school. She adored the renaissance age, with its deep, vibrant colors and elegant fashion. Then came the Victorian age - and she thought it was lovely, except for the corsets. Hell, I couldn't disagree with her there. Those things are nothing but death traps for women, squishing their insides and reshaping their skeleton painfully. When the 1900's rolled around, she was appalled that the corset was still around, while women looked like China dolls in those fancy, frilly outfits. Then came the 1920's. "Lord, it looked like a revolution happened." she murmured, chuckling.

That was the time women seemed to get some freedom from the long dresses, the frills, the corsets, and looked like they could breathe now. Flapper dresses, short curly hair. While some still dressed their best during this time, what was the most fun was to wear your shortest dress and dance to the music.

The 1930's and 1940's still seemed centered around the '20's, yet during those times, the Wars were on, and women usually wore something similar to their girlfriends. "Back then, women weren't really happy during those times. Their men were off fighting, and they were limited on clothing since cloth had to be shipped out to help the troops. The economy was really at a low during it too; tobacco, tires, food - anything was usually always shipped over there for the men." she recalled sighing.

The 1950's rolled in then, and she saw a significant change. Women and men seemed to be copying each other. Ponytails, curly hair, poofy skirts, floral dresses with the same design, white t- shirts, leather jackets, denim jeans, saddle shoes and converse sneakers - everywhere she looked, she saw clones of people. "I was lucky enough to get away looking like teenager still, and I enrolled myself into high school. I wore my own dress of flowers and saddle shoes. Nearly at the end of the day, four boys wearing the same ensemble of clothes, wearing the same hairstyle came up to me and asked me to the sock-hop." she told me, giggling

When the 1960's happened, she saw the big change of more modern styles of clothing, and hairspray for sure that caused stiff, whacky hairstyles to happen. But she saw that women were starting to take some freedom into their hands and really didn't listen to men as much as they used to.

She cringed when she came to the '70's. She was repulsed at the colognes invented that men bought like crazy. She quickly skipped to the '80's and couldn't help but laugh at the trends that passed through that decade. How boxy, modern, and wild things were in the fashion. It made her just roll over and laugh at some of the ridiculous changes women did to themselves over the years just to keep up with the newest fad.

I really liked to hear her accounts of how she took the changing of the world, with the fashion, the objects, the ideas, and how culturally we advanced. It gave me another insight to what it was like back then when I wasn't around. Maybe I'll be able to see the world change as time goes on like she and my family saw.

Now, back to the present. We were now entering the Washington state, just an hour or so later after leaving her cottage in Canada. It didn't take long for us to reach the quiet town of Forks. We slowed to a casual walk in the trees while we were heading in the direction of my home.

"You must be excited to be reunited with your family." Marcia commented with a smile, and I nodded my head. "I can't stand another minute away from my husband. He must be trying to keep it together for our children." I murmured, looking down at the earthy ground. I had already explained to Aunt Marcia about the kids and their uniqueness. She was astounded to hear this, as well as a little angered that now they were in danger from Rainer and the Volturi, but otherwise was happy for me and was anxious to meet them.

Finally, we reached the long driveway that would take us to the home. "Should I come along with you?" she questioned quietly, and I sighed heavily. "Perhaps you should wait back here. They might not welcome you warmly if you are to go with me. I can call you forward after I know they will be relaxed upon my return." I murmured, hugging her before turning and walking calmly up the driveway.

After walking, I came to my home and smiled.

"Daddy! Play with us!" I heard my sweet son's voice from upstairs, and heard Edward shift from a seat, while I heard our youngest son's gurgle. "Hang on, Eddie; your brother needs to take a nap soon." he told his son, and I swooned at his voice. (As for the "Eddie" thing, we gave that nickname to our son since it wouldn't confuse him if I were to call out just Edward.) I then saw my little girl peek out the window, and look straight down at me.

"Momma!" she squealed, disappearing. "Momma?" Edward Jr. questioned, following after his sister. "Kids," Edward groaned, and I heard him hurry after his two twins. "What's gotten into the twins?" I heard Rosalie ask as I heard her exit a room.

I saw the front door knob jiggle, and it soon flung open, with my two firstborns rushing outside to me. "Momma!" they cried, bum-rushing towards me, and when they did, I had crouched down to catch them in my arms. "Bella!" I heard my husband cry out in relief, and I stood with the twins in my arms to see Edward rushing towards me, Charles in his arms. The rest of the family and children soon rushed out of the home and gasped upon seeing me.

I dropped the twins by my feet where they latched onto my legs, and I relished in my husband's one-armed hug around my waist, his needy lips capturing mine in a desperate kiss. _You're back._ he thought towards me, sighing happily into my welcoming mouth. I raised one hand to thread my fingers through his wild mane, and smiled around his lovely lips.

Charles gurgle and the twins' giggles broke us apart eventually and I snatched my baby boy into my arms, kissing his curly matted tufts of hair. "Oh, my sweet daughter has come back!" Esme cooed, rushing over to engulf me and her grandson into a tight hug. Soon I was passed around between the family members and the kids, receiving kisses, hugs, and just murmurs of endearment that warmed my still heart.

I was returned to my small family, with the twins latching onto my legs once again, and Edward cuddling me from behind, little Charles still in my arms. "It's wonderful to be back everyone." I murmured to everyone, smiling warmly. "Yes it is, sis. Don't ever do that to us again." Jasper warned, frowning heavily at me. "We were terrified after Emmett came back alone and told us who met you out in the woods that night." Rosalie whispered, snuggling closely into her husband with Vera in her arms.

Emmett stared at me, eyes deep with sorrow. "Emmett, don't you dare apologize to me. It was never your fault; it's all my fault for sending you away." I told him, and he sighed. "Yes, it is, love. I'm upset that you decided to play the heroine again and endanger yourself out there with that lunatic." Edward grumbled, pinching my side with a scowl. "I know. I really am sorry for all of it. But, I wasn't about to let that creep chase the both of us back to the home and endanger all of you and the children. I had to protect all of you from him." I argued, and Carlisle shook his head. "And we understand that, Bella. We're just glad to see you okay." he said, smiling softly at me.

"I thought you were dead for sure after I saw you get hit, get stuck under a tree, and see this forest fire happening around you." Alice muttered, pouting down at the ground while she replayed the haunting image. A shutter went through all of us then, though the children didn't know what was going on at the moment.

"How did you survive?" Emmett asked quietly, just confused as to how I managed to live from all of that.

"Someone who I've grown close to saved me." I told them, smiling when they all looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Love, you're blocking your thoughts from me again." Edward grumbled, and I giggled.

"I want all of you to meet my savior." I said, and then called out, "Come on out!"

It took a minute or so, but then, my aunt emerged from the trees, cautiously approaching us.

"It can't be..." Carlisle hissed, looking between me and my aunt.

Marcia was now near us. Rosalie was holding Vera protectively away from her, glaring at her darkly. Emmett wrapped his arms around his women, looking ready to throw them behind him to protect his small family. Jasper kept his wife and son to his side, staring wildly at the woman. Esme held the hand of her son while having an arm wrapped around her husband's waist. The twins were hiding behind their dad, while Edward's arms tightened around my waist. I slipped out of his arms, ignoring his hiss of protest, while I walked towards my aunt with Charles still in my arms.

"You have a lovely and protective family, Bella." Marcia commented, chuckling at how they all tensed when she spoke up. "I know. They're a little over-reactive to newcomers." I told her, laughing with her. "Oh, and who is this cutie?" she cooed, waggling a finger at Charles. He giggled and tried grabbing her slender fingers in his little hands. "This is my youngest son, Charles. He loves his daddy, but he also loves me too." I told her, kissing his chubby baby cheek.

Marcia then looked up at the family and pursed her lips. "I believe we should quell their anger and fear before they attack me." "Don't worry, they won't." I reassured her, kissing her cheek. "Everyone, no need to be defensive. Marcia wouldn't harm a fly." I told them, turning around. "So this is Marcia." Edward murmured, looking at me when I nodded. "But, I thought for the reincarnation theory to be proven true, she must be dead..." Alice muttered, and murmured a quick apology towards Marcia.

"Quite alright, dear. We actually have an answer for that." Marcia answered, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "You see, I had a twin sister back then, and she was the one who went on to live, and become the great ancestor to the Swan family." she answered, and Emmett looked at her wildly. "You mean..." "Everyone, meet my great Aunt Marcia." I added in then, smiling at how they all looked at me wide-eyed.

Edward Jr. and Reneesme peeked out from behind Edward, looking up at Marcia with curious brown and green eyes. "Oh, are those your twins, _mia nipote?_" she asked then, slipping into Italian. When I nodded, the twins came forward and looked up at Marcia.

"They look like a perfect mix of you and your Edward, sweetheart." she cooed, smiling at the twins' giggles.

We soon all filed into the home, sitting around in the living room. Edward and I took an armchair, with me sitting on his lap. I was in between his legs and leaning back into his chest, letting him kiss his way up and down my neck repeatedly. The twins sat down by my feet, playing with some silverware Esme let them have when they were babies. Charles was still in my arms, playing with my long locks and just happy to have his momma back.

Marcia sat beside us on one of the couches, curled up there. Alice and her son were sitting next to her, while Jasper stood behind her. On the next couch across from Edward and I, Rosalie sat with Vera in her lap, playing with her curly hair while Vera giggled as Emmett played a little quick game of peek-a-boo with her. Carlisle sat in the other armchair, Esme sitting on the arm behind him. Their son, Carlisle Jr., was using his creative side and coloring in a drawing of his at his dad's feet.

It only took a minute or so of silence before Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Marcia, I feel that it is fantastic to finally meet you." he began, smiling at her with thoughts of clarity ringing through. "Yes, and it is so nice to meet you all. I felt like I already knew all of you after meeting Bella and she told me all about you." she murmured, smiling softly. "All good as well." she added once Rosalie had frozen up suddenly, her thoughts going back to how terrible she had acted once she met me when I was human.

"I see. I think Bella would never see ill of any of us." he commented, smirking over at me.

"She also told me of your troubles." Marcia continued. "Yes - our troubles here and in Italy." "The most recent threat being the wizard boy?" she brought up, hoping everyone remembered. We nodded, while Edward growled. "I swear, that boy is dead once I find him." "Did he run off somewhere?" I asked my husband, looking up at him. "Yes, he did. After hearing from Emmett what happened that night, Edward here tried hunting down the sick bastard." Jasper muttered in then. "But Rosalie and Esme kept him here, to stay with the kids." Alice chirped in then. "And we didn't want him to go get himself killed." Rosalie added, raising an eyebrow at my husband who sighed.

"We did a search through the town and found no trace of him. But his scent led us to Seattle." Jasper continued then, nodding his head.

"When will we take care of him then?" I asked, and Edward nodded his head in agreement. "Father, this has gone on long enough. This boy must be taken care of once and for all. I know we've tried living in the same area, but I will not stand the fact that he remains alive after he has tried killing my wife. Justice must be served." Edward muttered, looking strongly over at our dad.

Carlisle then sighed, hanging his head in his hand. "I know, my son. And justice will be served now. I agree - trying to kidnap my daughter but being unsuccessful since there were vampires in the home, I could let that go to an extent. But nearly killing her - that is where I draw the line. I've already called Arthur Willowdrick this morning, and told him what had happened. He was shocked to hear all of this; apparently his sons have been keeping their father out of the loop of what's been going on. He was upset to hear about it, but knew that enough is enough. He no longer calls his son that anymore - he's thrown him out of the house today.

"And, he understands what must be dealt with and how. He gives us his permission to attack his own son." he murmured, shaking his head. "It's like he's given up on him." he added quietly, and Esme patted his shoulder. "I know you don't like it, my love. But, we are a family first then protectors and facilitators second. He is a constant threat to our lives; what if we were to let him live for this crime? Would you want your grandchildren and your own son around this boy?" she questioned him, and he shook his head once more.

"It's the right thing to do." she whispered, and we fell into a short silence.

Suddenly, after sitting there for only a total of twenty minutes, telling the others about Marcia, I tensed when I heard several heartbeats at the end of the driveway to our home and sensed a great danger.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Someone's down the drive way. I hear six heartbeats, and smell... Rainer." I growled, standing to my feet.

"No!" Rosalie hissed, growling at the direction of the door.

"Children, please take cover in another room." Edward soothing asked the children. The twins led the group to Edward's private piano room, while I handed Charles to Marcia. "Please, protect the kids." "I want to go out there with you all." she murmured, but I shook my head. "It wouldn't be a smart idea to show yourself to Rainer." I whispered, and kissing her cheek, the rest of us rushed outside.

We stood in front of the porch, where I could feel my daughter's shield engulf us where I felt a protective barrier form around us. We stood together in a line, standing close to our mates.

Then, they appeared before us. Rainer was at the point, where he still looked hollow and deathly ill as he did the last time I saw him. But Chase was right behind him, tired eyes watching him strictly. He had a wand in his hand and was holding it, pointed towards Rainer as if there was an invisible leash around his neck. And, my old human friends were right behind them, petrified to be here at the vampire family's home. Eyes wide and pale as ever, they stayed a safe distance from us and the wizard boys.

"State your business here, traitors." Emmett growled, looking directly at Rainer and my old human friends. "We've come to let you have at it with Rainer." Chase spoke up then, and Rainer growled to himself. "And we gladly accept your gift." Edward snarled, taking a strong step towards Rainer, looking feral as ever. Rainer jumped and tried cowering backwards, though he had a strong glint of anger in his eye.

"So Marcia - I see you lived." he muttered, and I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, Rainer, I am not Marcia. I am Isabella Cullen." I muttered, scowling over at him. He glared darkly amongst my family and I, and huffed. "What lies they have been feeding you; your mind has severely been lost in the storm of falsehood."

"What are you rambling on about now?" I muttered at him, and Chase sighed.

"He's been very crazy for the past few days. I think his mind is rotting away." he told us.

"It's not! And I'm not crazy." Rainer growled at his brother, struggling against the invisible bond around his neck. "And besides, how could you and father do this to me? I'm your own flesh and blood. Yet, you two are so willing to denounce me from the family and let me get murdered by these disgusting creatures? You two are wretched, and I hope you two burn in the fiery pits of hell!" Rainer added in then, scowling at his brother was absolutely hatred.

Chase looked away, his eyes squinted to hide his sorrow and shame. My old human friends looked between us vampires and Rainer, surprised to hear this. They looked terrified at the idea, and inside their minds, they were only imagining glimpses of his future death before their very eyes, but stopped before it could become too gruesome for their weak human stomachs.

"Correction - you _were_ our flesh and blood. But, you've been too consumed by the soul of Adone and to find Marcia. You've lost your life, Rainer. You're no longer my brother." he murmured to him, sighing heavily.

"Now, here; enjoy your demise." he muttered and forced him to walk towards us closer. Edward eagerly began walking forward to meet them halfway, where I stayed behind. Rainer was struggling harder with each forced step, yelling out profanities and curses in a different language, to which Edward was snarling right back in the same language - Italian, perhaps - before suddenly, Rainer managed to wiggle around with enough energy, and smacked his body into his brother, sending them both down to the ground. Edward froze mid-step, as Rainer reached down with his free hand and yanked his brother's wand out of his hand.

He tossed the wand, and jumped back, pulling out his own wand.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" Rainer screamed and a blinding light shot out from his wand, heading straight for my husband. I growled and raised thick vines from the ground, casting them high up and curled them around Edward. The blast hit the vines, instantly killing them. They shrunk into the ground, but Edward had already retreated back to my side, his arm wrapped around my waist. I heard a tiny gasp come from inside the house, knowing it was our daughter's. Soon, I saw only a shimmer of the shield form around us protectively, including Chase and even my human friends into the safety to the shield.

Rainer once again casted his death spell again, but it bounced off the shield.

"NO!" he howled, and I smirked.

"Time, to end this." I snarled, and using my elemental powers, I was able to create a small circle of flames around the wizard boy, who looked around wildly. "Chase! Please help me!" he cried desperately to his brother, where he was trying to put out the fire with a water spell, but the flames would only reappear. Chase had since came closer to us, along with my human friends. He looked at his brother, and inside his mind, a whirlwind of visions began appearing before my eyes.

Him and his brother at a school yard, ignoring the laughs from the other kids after having seen Chase fall from a hopscotch game.

The two brothers, playing with small wands and casting harmless spells at objects.

Their father teaching them more difficult spells as they grew up.

Visions of a beautiful young woman with blond hair, a smiling, glowing face, and a gentle touch as she cradled her two sons with adoration, her cooing voice singing them a lullaby.

A sad scene of a funeral, with the two young boys standing by their grieving father in the rain, with people who knew their mother coming and going by them, whispering their condolences.

His brother and him, fighting with each other in their room.

Then, a final picture of the two boys, smiling and laughing together.

His visions stopped then, where I looked over and saw a single tear slide down his pale cheek, while he was watching his frantic brother in the small circle of fire, with the flames only getting closer and closer to him. He sensed my staring, and looked over at me with desolate grey eyes, and slowly, nodded his head to me, giving me permission to end this.

Rainer's death was quick, swallowing his body, engulfed in the burning flames. His scream of agony echoed off of the trees of the surrounding forest, while the last image I had of the deluded boy was his hands reaching towards the sky, begging for help from above, and him shrinking further into the ground.

Once he was gone, his body nothing but ashes, I put out the fire, and I felt the shield dissipate. My human friends had turned away during this, and most of my family did as well. Only Edward and I looked with Chase, to watch the slow death of Rainer Willowdrick.

The silence was deafening, with only the wind coming through and breaking it with its howls.

Chase slowly walked over to his brother's ashes, and pulling out his wand, he whispered a few words to himself in the Italian language, twirling his wand around as a wispy white light slithered out from the tip of the wand and went to the ashes. It stirred the ashes up, causing them to float up. Just as it was floating up, it turned into a willowy bright white wisp, with sounds of a ghostly voice whispering out loud in the area. The wisp looked at Chase, before it disappeared.

Chase looked to my family, looking at each face.

"My father and I will be leaving immediately from the area tonight." Chase told us shortly, and then, turning, he walked back in the direction they all came from, not once looking back at us.

We were all silent for a moment or two. My human friends' hearts were pounding rapidly, wondering if they should run back home and try to forget all that has happened to us, or try to mend the broken bonds between us.

Esme decided the time was now or never.

"Children," she called out to the humans, who looked at her with wide eyes. She and Carlisle stepped around us and went towards them. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett went inside the house, wanting to be with their kids. Edward and I stayed outside with our parents.

"We know that you all are still terrified of us, now that you know who we are. But, you must be shaken to the bone about what happened today - and I being a mother, I will certainly not let any of you drive home in your frail conditions. So, please, we would like to invite you inside our home, to have some hot chocolate and calm your frayed nerves for a bit, before you leave. It would put my worries to rest, and I wouldn't ever want your parents hearing about an accident that might happen if you never calmed down." Esme offered sweetly, her voice soothing and inviting to the humans.

Angela, my old best friend, smiling gratefully and accepted the invitation on behalf of the three others. "Come inside with us. I'll start the hot chocolate for you all." she murmured, and began leading them inside. They passed Edward and I, their eyes full of sorrow for what they have done to hurt us, before walking up onto the porch. Edward looked down at me, worried about how I would react to all of this. But, I shook my head and led him inside behind our friends.

Esme went to the kitchen as Carlisle led them to the living room, sitting down heavily in one armchair. My old human best friends took up one couch together. Once Edward and I entered the living room, I heard a door open. Our oldest son's head peaked out, and he smiled crookedly at us. I smiled and we knelt down on the floor, watching our two eldest children walk out into the room, their little baby brother between them. I gasped when I saw that he was standing on his own two chubby baby legs, his hands in his siblings' hands, and they slowly began walking towards us.

"Aww." I cooed, feeling the stares of my friends from the couch. The children were hidden from my friends. Charles heard my voice and looked towards me, his green eyes lit up with joy of hearing his mommy's voice. "Momma!" he cried then, and I held a hand to my heart, overjoyed to hear my son's first words. Edward smiled, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Dadda!" Charles cried not long after, hopping as he walked slowly towards us with his siblings.

The twins then let go of his hands then, and Charles wobbled on his feet. "Go to Momma and Dadda, Charlie!" they cried, and sat back for their baby brother. He was walking carefully towards us, as I held out my arms. "Come to mommy, Charles. You can do it." I cooed, and he gurgled happily.

As if he suddenly gained the grace of a vampire, he was running towards us how a toddler would, and fell in my arms. "That's my boy." Edward stated proudly, with the twins racing forward and being caught in his arms. I kissed my son's blond hair, listening to his giggles with glee.

We stood with our children and went to the other couch, letting the twins sit on the floor to play with their toys, while Charles sat on Edward's knee, where he bounced him carefully up and down. I glanced over at my old friends, seeing their surprised, wide eyes looking between us and the children.

Just then, Esme entered the room, Carlisle Jr. following behind her with his coppery-blond hair - more like strawberry blond - bouncing about with each step. She held a tray of hot chocolate. "Here you go dears." she murmured, bending forward with the tray, letting the humans take their mugs of the drink while Carlisle Jr. sat at the feet of his dad.

Once the humans had their drinks, Esme set the tray on the coffee table and went to her husband's side. Carlisle let them sit there, sipping their drinks for a bit, before he cleared his throat to gain their attention. "I believe it's time we settle this. We know that long ago, after Bella and Edward had returned from their honeymoon, they saw you being friends with Rainer and his brother." he began. They paused and looked worriedly over at Edward and I, but Edward was busy entertaining his youngest son while I was staring at Carlisle.

Angela looked at her lap, frowning. "Yes, and we're deeply sorry. But, we had no chance against Rainer and his mind-controlling powers. He had used it against our wills and turned us against you all. Bella," she called to me, and I looked over at her. Her eyes were deeply sorrowed. "We are really sorry. We never ever meant for this to happen. He had gotten to us before your wedding, with this evil, crazy plot to expose you to the world. When he told us what your family was, and what you were going to be, I know I never believed it in the first place. But, he hid us away in the forest on nights around your home, and showed us what was really going on. But, I never wanted you and your family's secret to be exposed. You all were never evil and still aren't. And, I just wish I could've told you what he was doing with us. I'm... I'm just so sorry, Bella." she whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

Ben cuddled his girlfriend into his side, with Jessica nodded her head mournfully along with Mike.

I sighed heavily, and looked down at my oldest babies. "I know you all are sorry. And, I know you were under the influence. But, back then, I was too hurt with the fact about it that he took you all away, and turned you against me. I guess I was just hoping you all could fight off his spell, but how could we ever know if that was ever possible?" I murmured, and Edward's hand was soon resting upon mine; I looked up and he kissed my nose softly, a small smile on his face. I smiled back and looked over at my friends once more.

"Bella... is there any hope you could forgive us?" Angela asked us softly.

I nodded my head, smiling at them.

From there, we welcomed them into our secret mythical world of vampires, with Carlisle telling them how it all came to be, with the others and their children joining us later to fill them in on our stories. Edward and I were the last ones to tell them our love story, as well as tell them how we had children and that we were friends with the werewolves. They were overwhelmed with all of the information, but otherwise accepted it wholeheartedly with smiles and questions that showed us they really wanted to know more.

Even my Aunt joined us later, shocking them all when they recognized them as the Marcia Rainer had told them - and they were surprised to learn was she was my great aunt.

Overall, it was a wonderful evening, of getting together and reuniting with my friends.

* * *

** A/N: Ending was suckish for me. Hopefully wasn't too terrible for anyone else.**

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated~**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	49. Long Awaited News

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXIX~  
**

The sun was shining brightly on my skin, with a slight feel of the warm clinging to my cold hard skin, while most of it bounced off as a ray of colors and bright shiny little lights to shine on the trees. I took in the chatter of the birds, and inhaled the woodsy scent that was the forest, sighing peacefully.

Just then, I heard a giggle - high pitched and musical. I smiled and listened to the music that was a child's laugh, coming closer and closer.

Suddenly I heard a playful roar and smiled. "You'll never escape the clutches of the Cullen Monster, and his young sidekick - Charlie!" I heard my husband's deep voice roar from behind me; I turned and smiled still while I saw Reneesme and Edward Jr. run out from the barrier of the trees, with Edward running on all fours behind them, Charlie riding him on his back, clutching his shirt tightly in his tiny fist. He was giggling madly at the games his daddy was play, and was basically treating him like a horse with a rein, yelling "Go!" over and over.

"Mom! Save us!" the twins cried and ran towards in a mad dash, with Edward following behind them. I giggled and stood, playing along. "Stop, Cullen Monster! And face the wrath of Momma Bear!" I yelled heroically, with the twins hiding behind me. Edward sat back on his knees and picked Charles - or by his nickname, Charlie - off of his back, letting him scamper off to his siblings behind me.

"Come and get me, Momma Bear." he challenged a predatory smirk on his face. I let out a playful yell of charging, and ran to him, tackling him to the ground with his hands catching me around my waist. We fell to the ground, tumbling and rolling to make the kids believe we were fighting. I managed to come out on top, and sat on his back. "Momma Bear has defeated the Cullen Monster!" I stated victoriously to the kids, and they all cheered - including his little sidekick. "Ahh, you may have one this round, Momma Bear, but the Cullen Monster will be back!" Edward said in a playful angry tone, and the kids giggled.

"You got beat by Mom, Dad." Edward Jr. pointed out, with the kids laughing loudly now. Edward chuckled and held his head in his hand. "So, adding that win to my total, Momma Bear has won..." I trailed off and he snickered. "25 times." "And how many has the Cullen Monster won?" "6 times." he said and I smirked.

"Ah, but let's not forget about Super Dad. He's won at least 42 times." Edward inputted while I slid off his back, while the kids went off to explore some more. "Whatever. Mistress Swan can so kick his ass if he didn't threaten their sexy time." I muttered, and he chuckled at me.

He sat up, and looked at me intently, his eyes a happy emerald green. I scooted over to be closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, cuddling me into his side. I looked up and raised a free hand to rest on his cheek, seeing the three scratches Victoria caused to my husband. There were raised, yet you could barely see the scars - unless you have vampire eyes and put your hand to his cool skin. He raised on of his free hands and rested it on my arm, over the many newborn bites.

It's been about three weeks since my return to my family, since Aunt Marcia has joined our coven, since Rainer's death, and since we've accepted my old human friends back into my life.

To start let's focus on how coming back has brought my family and I closer to one another. Ever since the night when I nearly died from Rainer's attack, and ever since I've returned, alive and well to beat down their worst nightmare, we've become close to one another - closer I should say. Edward has never let me be alone - never. Disappearing for those two days was the worst for us. He was lost and desolate without knowing if I was alive, without me there beside him. We loved each other dearly - more than anything else in the world, besides our children. I knew that we would never be able to separate again, for these bites we've given to each other ensures our eternity together. If I thought nothing would ever separate us again, like when he returned and I agreed to his proposal, then I know now for sure, nothing - not a crazed wizard, not a newborn army, and not even the vampire royalty - could ever tear us apart.

That night after I've returned, we put the kids to bed together, noting how the children didn't want to go to sleep and spend more time with me - their mother who finally returned to them. But, we knew that their little minds and little bodies couldn't handle staying up all night like we could - and soon with a little humming of their lullaby Edward composed for them, they fell asleep readily.

Once asleep, Edward and I had succumbed to our need for one another, and made love all night and all early morning. He showed me how happy he was that I returned to him, safe and sound, and how much he needed me to survive. I reciprocated his feelings with my own, and made sure to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere without him ever again.

From that night on, we've made sure to always stay together - for hunts, for dressing the kids, for getting clean, for going off and visiting the pack, and for spending time with the family. For the others, I made sure to spend as much time with them as well; most of the time when I was with my brothers, I was usually trying to keep Emmett's mind off of the fact of what happened that night, and made sure he always had his goofy smile on his face. Jasper knew my plan and always helped to keep the mood light. Plus, he always made sure to hug me and kiss my hair in a brotherly loving fashion, for I knew he loved me a lot like Emmett as family.

For Alice, I always took the opportunity to go shopping with her. I knew her and her passion, and how much she loved to dress up, as well as doing so for others. I had been her personal Bella Barbie when I was human, and I'm still am her doll to dress up in whatever. Plus, she always loved getting clothes for her mother, her sisters, and her nieces and nephews, and her own son. No matter what, whenever she wanted to go shopping, I always jumped up and was her shopping buddy. As for Rosalie, she sometimes goes shopping with us, but I've made it my mission to just spend time with her, our girls playing together beside us. We'd talk about how happy she's been now that she has her little girl, and how grateful she is to me for giving her the one wish she's always wanted. Seeing her brush Vera's curly hair, and seeing her bright, glowing smile every time she was with her husband and daughter, was payment enough.

For Carlisle, I decided to take up on learning some medical things from him, as well as about the history of our mythical world. He always welcomed me into his office, and show me all of his medical books and journals he has kept over the years; I even saw the one journal when he met Edward and was taking notes about his illness. I'd always sit down in his room with him, reading his books and journals, listening to him explain everything about medicine and how it has changed over the years. He also told me the stories of how many vampires he met before he started his family, and how he ran across other creatures. He had me captivated every time when he would tell me about a new creature he met.

And for Esme, I always spent time with her when she was gardening. I vaguely remember back to when I was human, I always tried gardening with my mom when she was into a new thing. But, every time we tried gardening back in Arizona, well, our plants usually always died. But, with Esme there, she helped me plant the flowers and seeds perfectly into the ground, and made sure I watered them with the right amount, as well as making sure we didn't plant them in a bad spot. She has given me many tips about how to keep the plants alive, and what to use to make them grow colorfully and beautifully. And when Aunt Marcia joined our large family, saying she was staying with me forever and never leave - of course, Esme and Carlisle welcomed her warmly -, I was there with her when it came to designing her room inside the house. She took a spare bedroom on the second floor, and we worked together to decorate it with the wall color, the carpeting, as well as getting a pretty antique bed, a lovely old dresser, a large closet to hold all over her clothes, a TV, and made sure she had a beautiful sight of the forest outside. Aunt Marcia had thanked us graciously over and over when it was done.

Overall, whenever I spent my time with my family, it was something that I always enjoyed.

After a week since my return, Riley and Bree returned home, hearing through the vampire grapevine about what happened to me. Bree saw me as an older sister and loved me as so, and I too loved her, like a little sister. When they returned to the home, she hugged me tightly and was whispering how thankful she was to see me okay and alive. Riley, who still felt like he shouldn't be accepted into the family after what he had almost done thanks to the strings that were attached to him by Victoria, had only hugged me, whispered he was happy to see me alive, before stepping back and cradling Bree close to his side.

They were shocked to see Marcia here, living with us. Riley was unsure of the woman, not knowing if she was a threat or not. But, after introducing them to one another and letting them get to know one another, Bree immediately loved Marcia, as did she love her back. And she too doted on Riley, who usually was embarrassed every time she complimented him and thanked him for being polite or doing something nice.

I can't forget about my extended family - the Pack. Jacob had been just as angry as Edward was when he and the Pack had heard about how Rainer attacked me, and was a little upset when he heard that he was already dead. But, everyone in the Pack was happy to hear I was alive, and came by to the house every other day, to join in on the family fun we always had. It was an occasional sight to see the Cullen house full from the Pack and our large family.

And, as for my human friends, you would probably think that it's absolutely and completely dangerous to have four humans around vampires who could snap at any moment and wolves would could easily kill them from transforming so suddenly. You would also think they would try to avoid us, even after I've accepted them back into my life. But, instead, they were surprisingly calm around us. They would drop by every now and then, and stick around to hang out, watching our vampire tendencies, join in on the activities we would do together - but we made sure that it was fair to them - and they would also come over to get to know the Pack, and know the kids.

I was glad to see them taking part in getting to know our world, and was more happy when they kept their promise of never telling anyone our secret, nor really spilling any revealing information to their families or my parents.

Moving on from the happiness that now consumed my family and friends, we haven't heard or seen Arthur and Chase Willowdrick since the day of the death of Rainer. Chase had kept his word when he said he and his father would be gone by the night. We had went to the house they had lived in, and saw a for-sale sign sitting out front, the house empty and dark inside. We'll never know where they had went off to, but we know that the dangers Rainer had caused us were finally over; so, two worries had been dealt with and eased more tension for us.

But, the greatest tension of all still loomed over us - the Volturi.

Alice has received a vision of the two sisters before the Volturi elders with Tanya letting Aro read her mind with him touching her hand. The last sight of the vision was of him looking up at her, shock and utter anger in his eyes. We didn't know when they would show up and try to destroy us, but we were prepared. We had finally told the Denali coven of Tanya's crime, and they were devastated to hear that Tanya had gotten so desperate to be rid of us that she would accuse us of creating Immortal Children. They were also angered that she had tricked their broken hearted Irina into going along with this, but were relieved to hear that Victoria, who was also in on this, was dead.

They promised that they would be there for us when the Volturi would arrive.

And so far, that brings us back to the present period of time - with the month of June almost over and about to transition into July.

The children's laughter popped the thought bubble that encased me as I recalled what has happened in my life so far, and I looked over to find the children running to us. "Momma, Daddy! We caught something!" Reneesme squealed happily, her long brown hair billowing behind her. I should also mention that the children were growing very fast now. Charles, our little baby boy, looked to be about four to five years old now, and the twins looked to be about seven or eight years old.

Charlie still held some baby fat in him, but was beginning to become lean and thin like his siblings. Yet, he still had a boyish baby face, with the cutest smile that always took my breath away. His bright green eyes shone happily every time he was with the four of us - but he saves me his special giggle when I'm in his line of sight. I feel that he is attached to me the most now, but adores to listen to Edward's melodious voice when he sings his youngest son. Also, his blond hair was slowly starting to turn into a coppery color, but at the moment, it looks much like one of his cousin's hair color - a light strawberry blond.

Reneesme was looking like an angel more and more each day that passes. Of course she's an angel period, but she becomes more breathtaking when a day passes on. Her brown hair was gaining some of the famous Swan curls, and was shiny like mine. She was a thin little girl, with a cherub face that allowed her to get away with mostly anything when she wanted something and would go straight to her father. He was weak against that adorable pout from her heart shaped lips. One thing I was most pleased with is that two of my beautiful children had Edward's human green eyes - something I thought I would have never seen before since I wasn't alive when my husband was human. But, we were blessed for our green eyed angels.

My sweet little Edward Jr. was just as much of an angel as was his sister and little brother. He still mimicked his father these days, and Edward was proud of it. His coppery hair had grown to some lengths to which Alice had to plead for over three hours to get me to cut it; I adored my children's hair very much and never wanted it to be cut, yet I knew that my son couldn't have absolutely long hair for his life. Now, his hair was just as messy as his father's. He's also wanting more time with me; after my disappearance for those two days, he had missed me dearly. But once I returned, he never wanted me to leave his side or else had a crying fit. I know Edward was slightly hurt whenever he wanted to bond with his oldest son while he was with me and had to be seriously convinced to leave my side. After realizing it, I sat down with my son and told him that I would never be leaving him and the family ever again, and that there was no need to be so attached to me as if I could disappear any minute. I didn't mind the time he wanted with me, but I wanted him to know that everything in our lives was secure from here on out. Those doe brown eyes of mine had lit up with understanding, and he wasn't hurt or upset when I had told him this. Instead, he went in search of his father, to see what things he could try doing on his own.

Now, back to the present. The children all collapsed in our open arms, and showed us each a little thing they found. Little Charlie had a caterpillar in his baby hands and made sure to hold it with care. Reneesme had a pretty blue butterfly on her finger, to which she giggled at every time its wings flapped. And Edward Jr. had a little blue jay bird nestled in his hands, whispering to it to keep it calm. I was astonished to see the creatures they had all caught, but Edward and I kissed their heads softly to show that we were happy to see their findings.

They ran off to let their critters be free, and my husband and I stood up. "Thank you, Bella." Edward whispered to me, kissing my cheek. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "For giving me all of this - our love, our marriage," he paused to take my hand in his and look over at our three miracles. "And our three angels." he added. I smiled and leaned into his side, kissing his clothed right pec. "I should be thanking you." I purred and he now looked down at me.

"If I had never moved here last year, I would've never met you. And, I'm so happy that out of every single female in the world - you chose me to love and to cherish." I whispered and a crooked grin appeared on his beautiful face. "Fate and destiny brought us together love. And I'm glad it did." he corrected me and I giggled, nodding my head.

Soon we knew it was time for us to head back to the house. Tonight we were having a large get- together with the Pack and my human friends. And I wanted to help Esme with the cooking. Once the children returned to our sides, I picked up Charlie, while Edward took the twins. We first stopped at our cottage, because Alice said we needed certain attire for tonight.

The children went off to their room, while I set Charlie on the bed, letting Edward play with him while I got dressed. I chose a light blue halter dress with some wedges, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail before leaving the closet. Edward's eyes darkened upon the sight of my outfit, so I smiled and took Charlie from him, telling him it was his turn to get dressed. I went off to his room that had been added to the cottage a while back when we were expecting him, and the twins came out to join me. Reneesme was wearing a pink short sleeved dress with pink Velcro sandals, while Edward Jr. had on a green shirt, some little blue broad shorts, and brown Velcro sandals.

"Off to change Charlie, Momma?" Reneesme asked me and I nodded my head. We all went in Charlie's room together and they watched me change their little brother into a white t-shirt with some broad shorts and tiny Velcro sandals. Just then, I heard a door open as did the children. "Dada!" Charlie squealed and when I set him down on his feet, the three of them ran off towards the direction of their father.

I tossed Charlie's previous clothes into the hamper before going to the open doorway, and spotted Edward with the kids. He was at the end of the hallway, Charlie cradled in one arm, Reneesme in the other, and Edward Jr. hanging around his neck, with all of them giggling and laughing. My husband looked delicious in a tight grey t-shirt with some khaki broad shorts and bare feet.

"Momma, get on Daddy!" Edward Jr. called out from his front, and Edward looked over his shoulder, his eyes mischievous. I smirked and walked over, saying, "I don't think Daddy would be able to carry all of us to the party like this. Come on, son; come to Momma's arms." and I took little Eddie off of his father. The twins groaned, and Charlie giggled. "Your mother is right, kids." my husband backed me up while I cradled my oldest son into my arms.

"Now, let's get going to the party." I stated and we left the cottage, running to the main house.

When we reached it, everyone was already there, outside in the backyard. "There you five are. What took you slow pokes so long?" Emmett teased us after we jumped over the river. He was sitting on the grass with Rosalie, Vera playing with her dolls. We set the twins down, with Reneesme rushing over to Vera while Eddie Jr. rushed over to Johnny and Carlisle Jr. When we walked by Rosalie and Emmett, I whacked Emmett on the head, earning a yelp and a laugh from the two before we walked over to where Esme was grilling the food, the wolves scattered out around the yard and my human friends hanging out with Alice and Jasper.

"Hey mom." I greeted her, and she smiled, turning to hug us and kiss our cheeks. "Hello, dears." she greeted us warmly. "Need any help?" "Yes, I do. My, I'd never thought I'd be cooking for so many people in my lifetime. Could you go inside and get the snacks and sides out from the cupboards? And get the drinks too?" she asked us and we nodded, walking off to go inside the house. Carlisle was inside there, reading over some journals. He was still trying to figure out some mysteries about our family.

"Hey dad." Edward greeted him, setting Charlie on the counter beside his father while I went off to the cupboards to get the chips and other snacks. "Hey there you two. And hello little Charlie." he greeted us, playing with my son's little baby feet to get him to gurgle and smile. "Why are you reading your journals again, when you should be outside having some fun with everyone?" I teasingly scolded him, setting the bags of chips I grabbed down on the counter.

Carlisle sighed heavily and closed his journals. "I'm still trying to figure out the mysteries that make up our miraculous family, dear. Honestly, I still don't have a single clue as to how everything has happened. My theories of how you were able to give birth and breast feed after transforming, how the rest of us were able to have children through you, how our children are hybrids instead of fully immortal - they can't be backed up by any evidence of the past that I've written down. It's a struggle but an honest breakthrough in the mythical world." he explained, running a hand through his neatly combed hair.

"Nothing in your journals can help explain anything?" Edward clarified and he nodded his head. "Then perhaps you are right - these happenings are all new breakthroughs to the mythical world, where it's never happened before. Perhaps we're creating history." I offered to them in a helpful tone, bring the chips, snacks and dips over to the islands where they were. "We can only hope that this is creating history - and in a good way. You know that with the Volturi looming over us with accusations, there's no way of convincing them to let us live or not." Carlisle murmured, and Edward growled quietly.

"I refuse to let them win, dad. After everything we've worked for, and gotten to where we are now, there's no way we can let those evil bastards try to kill us." he muttered, and Carlisle looked at him, grimly. "But how could we defend ourselves against them, son?" "You have me, and Reneesme. We can easily protect everyone." I cut in then, remembering my powerful talents, as well as our daughter's. "And are you willing to live in terror and fear, not knowing if they will strike back?" he asked me in a challenging tone.

"Even if we are able to protect the family from the Volturi ever harming us, and get them to leave us alone from the accusations, we will probably have to live in fear, not knowing if they'll come back another day to try and kill us a second time - or a third, or a tenth. And it would be a terrible thing to do for you and Reneesme to constantly have your guards up for the rest of our existence." he continued, shaking his head.

Edward and I looked at one another, with Charlie looking up at all three of us with curiosity, fully not comprehending what was going on.

"So, what can we do to ensure our safety and our lives...?" I questioned softly, and he sighed once more. "The only thing we've been doing to keeping everyone safe - eliminate the enemies." he murmured, and Edward shrugged, mumbling, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." "No, it doesn't. You all know how much I hate the ways of how the Volturi run our mythical world, as well as have no mercy for the human race, or any other race for that matter. And you know my beliefs on killing others. But, if it means the safety of my loved ones, then it's our only hope for means of survival.

"The problem I'm having with it is that the Volturi are the rulers, and have been ensuing the rules for a long time. And, it's all kept this world of ours a secret to the humans. So, if we ever do kill the rulers, there will have to be a replacement of sorts." he muttered and I shook my head. "Look, how about we not focus too heavily on this matter at this time? It's a time for warmth and being together - with our family, the Pack and my human friends. I'd say we should put this behind us for now and try to enjoy the festivities." I offered and Edward nodded his head in agreement.

Carlisle nodded his head then, and smiled, forgetting about the dark situation that's merely shadowing our family. He helped us gather the snacks together, pour the drinks, and carry everything outside to rejoin everyone. We forgot about the Volturi, and focused on playing some Frisbee, tackle football, touch football, and chatted with everyone, waiting for the food to be cooked for those who had to eat. Us vampires would merely be chatting and watching everyone eat.

Once the food was done, they all gathered at the tables which were pushed together to create a long table for everyone to sit at, and they dug into their steaks and other foods, chatting up a storm and laughing. It went like so well into the evening, past desert to where everyone was now relaxing. Some of us were in the cool grass, watching the stars or playing some of the games we played earlier. A few of us sat along the patio under the lights, chatting quietly. And some of us of our family were cleaning up the food, cups and other messes that were created today.

Jasper and Edward went to washing the dishes; Emmett and Rosalie were gathering the trash of empty cups and bags. Alice and I were taking care of the remaining teas and punches, pouring them into cups for anyone who wanted them. "I always love these little get-togethers." Alice murmured to me and I smiled, nodding my head in agreement. "Same here. I love how we're all close and connected. It's much better than it was before." I told her and she chuckled.

"Much indeed."

But, just as she was pouring some punch into a cup for her son, she froze. "Alice?" I called quietly. The pitcher, a pretty clear crystal one, slipped from her hands, crashing to the floor with the punch splattering everywhere, ruining her dress. "Alice, what's wrong?" I called out worriedly, with the chattering of everyone ceasing immediately upon hearing my distressed cry.

And then, I was sucked inside her mind, into a vision.

_Cold cool air made the hairs of my arms bristle, as I was pulled into a dark castle. Whizzing down hallways and dimly lit corridors, I am pulled into a large throne room that was all too familiar. It was crowded with hooded figures, all ancient. And by the thrones, were the three elders and two women. _

_ Aro stood tall, his milky red eyes shining with slight mirth. He looked out amongst his guard, glancing back and forth between each white face. Caius stood beside him with a woman close to his side, a devilish smirk on his aged face. And, lone Marcus looked solemn and somber as ever off to Aro's right._

_ Along the walls were Tanya and Irina. The Strawberry Blond witch held a smiled that seemed satisfied. Irina stood beside her, passive looking._

_ Then, Aro cleared his throat unnecessarily and raised his hands and arms out in a grandeur fashion._

_ "My lovely followers. The moon is high, on a new early morning of a new day. The mortals are asleep tonight, and know nothing of what is to comes. Tonight, we leave the castle - all together - to confront a family who dares to betray the rules, a family who thought they could escape from their consequences. A family whose leader I am deeply hurt by, for he allowed this... this disgusting crime go by without any procedures to stop it._

_ "If these two women of the Denali clan hadn't came and told us of this crime, then we would've let this family live on without punishment. But, now that my brothers and I know of this treachery, it's time for us to disembark, and take down this family! This will show the rampant nomads to not disobey our laws. This will show that we will uphold our rules. This will show no mercy to those who think they can get away with such a heinous act!_

_ "For too long, Carlisle Cullen of the Olympic Coven has gone on without punishment! He and his little ideas of keeping a shred of humanity for his vampires, rebelling against their true nature - it's a mockery to who we are. A shame, for he is brilliant and offers intelligence, and would be welcomed to our family. Yet, with this awful act he's committed with his vampires - his family - there's no hope for any of them! They all shall perish. No such thing of this crime will go unpunished._

_ "Tonight, I say these words, for we will make history. No vampire in our mythical world will forget these few days. It will be history, and if we were open to the mortals, it would be written down in history books - to remind everyone that you do not mess with the laws of your kind. That you don't ever go against our laws, or you will suffer for your actions._

_ "Tonight, we will disembark and head to the United States. Tonight, we leave to go to Washington! And when we arrive within those few days, we will put an end to this madness._

_ "Soon, the Olympic Coven will be demolished! Every last being in that coven will die! The children, will die! Those Werewolves who live nearby, will die! The adults of the Coven will die! Carlisle Cullen, and his family. Will. Die!" he roared, and the guard cheered, loud roars and growls of approval ripping through the air, the noises echoing off of the marble walls._

_ His smirking face was the last thing we saw, just as the vision faded. _

We were brought back to reality, and saw the morose faces of everyone. The children all seemed worried when they saw our sorrowed faces, while the adults looked between Alice and I with wide eyes. Edward was staring at the two of us, face ashen.

"That can't be true..." he whispered brokenly, zipping to my side to cling to me. I clung to his arms, while Jasper rushed to Alice's frozen side. Her eyes were wide and dark with devastation, with her mouth agape. "Is this a definitive decision?" I asked her quietly, and she nodded her head slowly.

"What's going on?" Emmett demanded of us, and Alice gulped.

"The Volturi... They're coming... In a few days..."

* * *

** A/N: And not long of a chapter this time. I wanted to get to that part before ending it.**

** I can't believe that we're coming to the end of Alternative Eclipse. This story has been going on for so long and now, we're getting to the end.**

** There's probably going to be... hmm, let me think... four to five more chapters left, including the Epilogue. I'm sad to see that this story is coming to a close very soon, as I enjoyed it a lot when it came to writing it all out. **

** But, at the same time, I was more than overly happy to see that you the readers enjoyed this story as much as I did. Sure, there could've been some chapters where I could've rewritten them differently, and there were some that not a lot of you liked. But, no matter what, I was satisfied how all of the chapters came out.**

** So, on that note, I'll end this ending AN here.**

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and stay tuned to see what will happen next for our beloved family.  
**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	50. Gathering the Allies

** A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to another chapter of Alternative Eclipse!**

** Before we even begin with the chapter, I'd like to say a few things.**

** First, I feel accomplished that I've made it this far into the story, where we've finally hit the 50 chapter mark. Another long story of mine, and it's coming to a close in a few more chapters. While I'm happy that soon I'll be done with it, I'm also sad. I loved to write for this story, fleshing out the characters, tweak the plot of Eclipse to my own enjoyment, and of course, add some drama. **

** For some reason, I've noticed most of my stories always have just a bit of drama in it... **

** But, either way, I can easily say that I'll get to check this idea off of my personal list and move on to other bigger projects.**

** Plus, I guess it'll be a little weird for me to continue writing my FanFiction stories whenever I get the chance or inspiration, even when the series has long since been finished - both for the books and movies. **

** Next, with this series almost over, comes the next factor - when exactly will it be finished? **

** Well, at the moment, that is undetermined. The same for the rest of my stories. **

** School has since started up, and with it being my junior year, it's going to be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY crazy for me. This is my hardest, busiest year, along with other matters coming into play - wanting to start looking for a college, or even an military-branch school, to go to, and wanting to get in shape for said military-branch school, as well as focusing on major tests that will affect my future. I also need to get back on track with my artistic stuff, and my drawings, to get more used to my tablet. **

** So, with that in mind, I have no choice but to put my stories at the bottom of my list. As much as I would like to write more for the stories, I (am) either:**

** A. Busy with school work**

** B. Busy with my "art"**

** C. Having no time for some reason**

** D. Spending time with loved ones and have no chance of getting to it soon**

** E. Busy trying out/playing a sport**

** F. Lazy/Sick to the point where I can't think straight**

** G. Have no inspiration/can't think of anything to write**

** And that means, the stories will not be updated regularly; they will probably be sitting there on the site, forever unfinished to the point where I probably will forget about them. I usually only have time when I'm on break and have no homework - but I will have homework this year during breaks, no doubt - or I'm out of school for vacation. It's most likely the second.**

** Sorry to inform you that your favorite stories might not get updated all that much, but that's just how my life is. **

** I can only hope that all of the readers who have stopped by, enjoyed my writing and stuck around to see what will come out next, will have to have lots of patience with me, and hopefully will stick around for spaced updates of my stories. Without you guys, I feel that these stories wouldn't be as exciting to write. Of course, it's not that I'm only doing this just to get reviews. Because even though I haven't written in a while, writing is still one of my big passions, next to art.**

** But, really, I care about what others have to say about my writing, and appreciate all of you who have took the time to review my stories, favorited and alerted; it really shows me why you guys liked it, if it was good or not, whether I needed to improve, and all of that good stuff. Even if the review is simple and short, I still appreciated that you took the time to do so.**

** I am forever grateful to all of those who have stuck around with me. And thank you so very much for it all. **

** With that, let's get onto the 50th chapter of Alternative Eclipse!**

* * *

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXX~**

"Momma, why is Daddy so silent?" I stroked my son's wild hair as he lied in his child-sized bed. I was sitting on the edge, with Reneesme's bed a mere few feet away, being sectioned off thanks to the bedside table with the lamp sitting on top. It casted a low light in my firstborns' bedroom, with a shadow casted over my son's small face.

I glanced over at Reneesme, who looked up at me curiously with my husband's used-to-be human green eyes. Those eyes shone with emotions I knew most of the children were feeling after they saw their parents begin to freak out earlier; fear, confusion, worriment, and lost.

Such little innocent minds who had the intelligence like the rest of my family has, yet they'll be protected from the dark truth as long as I am around.

"Daddy's just tired." I murmured to them, but they knew it was a lie. The children all knew what we were, since they were half of it too. "But, Daddy can't sleep like us." Reneesme pointed out, and Edward Jr. nodded his head in agreement. "Is something wrong?" he asked and I sighed, looking down at my lap.

"What's a Volturi, Momma?"

I looked up to see my children staring at me, hoping I'll give them the answer. "It's a group of vampires not like us, and we must follow their rules." I shortly explained, not allowing myself to delve into the gruesome, evil and sinister truths of the group. "Aunt Alice said they are coming here in a few days." Edward Jr. pointed out. I nodded my head, and saw them look at one another. "Are they coming... for us?" they both asked me simultaneously. I felt my breathing hitch; I should've known I couldn't easily keep this horrible truth away from them for long. They're far more intelligent than a mortal child, of course.

Silence swept over the room, where the twins merely stared at me, silently waiting for me to reply.

Finally, I breathed out, and looked down at them. "Yes. Unfortunately, they are." I whispered and they looked at one another again.

"What's going to happen to us, Momma?" Edward Jr. asked me, those brown eyes of his that used to be mine, staring up at me intently. I sat up straight, sitting a little taller. "Nothing, dears. You both know that your father and I, as well as the rest of the family, will be there to protect you and your cousins. We would let nothing ever happen to you children." I told them, ferocious protectiveness leaking through my statement. They smiled softly and nodded their heads, and I smiled.

"Now, time for bed." I murmured, standing then tucking the sheets around my son first. He snuggled in his bed, curling on his side towards the lamp of its dim light. Once tucked in, I kissed his head, whispering that I loved him more than anything. Then, I did the same for Reneesme, and left the bedroom, turning the light off and slowly closing the door behind me while I watched them begin to drift off, their rapid hearts almost slowly immediately.

Once the door was shut, I walked down the hall to the bedroom of Charles, and looked inside, watching my husband hum the lullaby for our youngest. He was slowly rocking him as he stood, his beautiful voice filling the room. Our son was fast asleep in his arms, those baby lips of his puckered. Once the lullaby was drawing to a close, Edward carefully lowered him into the light blue crib, stroking his blond hair while he ended the song. I walked into the room, standing beside my husband and staring at Charles.

I leaned down carefully and kissed his soft baby skin, before Edward and I walked out of the room together. Our children's heartbeats coursed through the cottage, following us into our room. Edward and I sat down together on the bed, not a single word passing between us. It was strange for us to be this silent; usually at this time, we would be tearing off each other's clothes and begin our nightly past time. But... this evening was different.

And for a cause none of us were too happy about.

He raked a hand through his messy bronze hair, and I leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. "They know." he murmured, his tone bleak. "They're intelligence is beyond a mortal child's, my husband. Even if we never told them the truth, they still would've figured it out themselves." I whispered back, and he nodded his head gravely. "Now, stop brooding, and tell me what's on your mind? You seem so deep in your thoughts." I demanded gently, adjusting to where I was looking directly at him.

He blew out a heavy exhale, and looked up at me, his amber eyes shining. "You know that I'll protect you, no matter what." he murmured, pulling me into his lap. "Of course. And vice versa." I stated. He nodded his head and buried his face in my neck. "There's more than that." "You know me too well." he grumbled and I smiled sadly. "Why is it that wherever we go, whatever we do - there's always something in the way, something or someone trying to ruin us - our happiness?" he questioned out loud. "Is it because we've had it far too easy? Is it because the universe does not want us together? Or is it because of what we are?" he continued, and I began running my fingers through his wild hair.

"No matter what, nothing can tear us apart." I hummed to him, and he kissed my neck. "Nothing." he echoed. "But, honestly, is it too much to ask for the universe to back off?" he muttered and I giggled. "The universe is too powerful of a force for us, love. We can't do anything about it." I told him and he hummed. He pulled away from my skin and looked up at me. "I know. But, really, I'm a mere vampire, a husband and a father, who wishes that it wouldn't interfere, and let us be... us." he whispered sadly, and I leaned down, kissing his adorable strong, large nose that was perfect on his model face.

"As do I."

"We've fought so hard and still are, for our survival, and for our family... why can't every terrible thing just disappear?" he muttered. I shifted to where now we were at eye level, my legs wrapped around his waist. "I've been wishing for that ever since the first bad thing happened. Ever since Rainer had started being an ass. Ever since I first met the Volturi to save you. Ever since all of that, I've wished for the horrible things that are looming over us to disappear. All I could ever want is for us to spend the rest of our eternity together, with our children, our niece and nephews, our siblings, our parents, our friends in peace - that's all I've ever wanted like you do." I purred and he slithered his arms around my petite figure, crushing me deliciously closer to him, where his beautiful eyes suddenly became dark with anxiety.

"I'm just... afraid." he whimpered, his face twisting to that one of pain. I could see the nightmarish images inside his head; the dark figures of the Volturi crawling towards us, listening to our wails and screams, hearing the children crying, the wolves howling... hearing me call out blindly to him.

"Stop!" I hissed, and brought my hands to his face. He looked down at me, as if he would never see me again. "Stop! Stop it right now!" I growled, and brought my face to his, inhaling his intoxicating scent, while he madly took in mine. "Just... stop." I whimpered and looked directly into his eyes. He looked intensely into mine, his hands gripping onto my shirt as if it was his last lifeline.

"Bella..." he moaned, and his lips attacked mine, his tongue diving straight in. I moaned as well and let him shift us, letting him cradle my body to his while we began working on shedding our clothes. "You'll never lose me. Never." I hissed around our locked mouths, hearing the tearing sound of my flimsy silk bra. He was too impatient. "I'll be by your side until the very end." he growled, shuttering as I clawed at his back.

We were soon naked and wasted no time in foreplay. He dove straight in, kissing my bare skin while I quietly cried out. "Let me love you." he purred, with those hands of his burying deep into my hair. I threw my leg around his hips, my feet digging into that ass of his.

The hours slipped by, but we had no worries. We were immortal, and had enough energy in us to go far into the future. But, the light of the dawn broke through the windows to our room, shining down on our alabaster skin. I was curled into his rock hard body, drawing patterns on his dimly sparkling chest. He kept a hand low on my back, and an arm behind his head. I looked up at him, to see that his eyes were staring up, flickering back and forth to watch the feathers we've let loose float around. Each time a new feather would come towards his face, he would simply blow on it and watch it float back upwards.

"The family will want us to come by the house." he murmured and I nodded my head. "I'm sure Carlisle has told the Denalis about the news. They should be here soon, whether later today or tomorrow." he continued and I sighed. Edward shifted to where we were now sitting up, and with his hand secured in mine, I led him towards the bathroom. "Edward..." I called quietly as he started the shower.

He turned. "No doubts...?" I asked him and he shook his head. "I'm sorry for how silly I acted last night." "No need for you to apologize, my sweet love. It's understandable. I was merely wondering if you ever were beginning to have doubts about our future." I murmured and he sighed. "Never, my Bella. Never in a million years, or more. I am merely worried that the Volturi will have something up their sleeves and try to kill us. But, with my cowardice gone and replaced with the passion to fight, those bastards will have to try and pry my reasons for existence out of my relentless, dead hands." he growled, bringing me into his chest.

"And I'll be damned if I were to ever let that happen." he added and I laid my head against his chest. "We're in this together, Edward." I whispered, letting him know through my mind that I was happy to see his fears, his doubts had gone away. He pulled back to kiss my lips languidly, his thoughts praising me, saying I was his savior and always will be.

We spent more time in the shower than we would've liked, but either way, got cleaned, dressed for a new day, and the children awoke then. Edward said he would take care of the twins, while I would attend to Charles. I went to his room, hearing a soft cry from his bed. "What's wrong, my little Charles?" I cooed, and hovered over the railing. He looked up upon hearing my vampire tuned voice, and cooed, those green eyes of his shining brighter than the stars at night.

I smiled and took him in my arms, getting him dressed in the blink of an eye. He giggled and clapped his baby hands, always amused whenever his parents used their speed. I chuckled with him and went to the kitchen, knowing the kids will need something to eat, since they are still partially human. Charlie sat in his high chair, eating the pile of cheerios I had given him, while I began making some pancakes.

Just as breakfast was done, the twins came running out of their room, dressed fashionably since Alice is the one who buys their fashion - and it has to be kid couture. Edward walked over to where I stood, plating the food for the twins. "Smells yummy, Momma!" Reneesme chirped and I looked over my shoulder, smiling at her in appreciation. He took the plates to them and we watched our three babies eat, in silence.

Once they were done, it was time for us to head over to the main house. We grabbed all three and ran over, making it there in no time. But once we landed on the other side of the river, something seemed... off. Edward must've noticed it too, for he looked over at me with suspicion in his eyes. We hurried up to the patio, and entered into the living room, before stopping in our tracks.

There, our family was waiting. Each were dressed up in hiker clothing, talking in low murmurs. On the coffee table, there were maps, a globe and several of Carlisle's journals. Along with our family, Jacob, Seth, and Embry were waiting by the children, who were playing with their toys calmly, oblivious to what the adults were doing.

"What's going on?" Edward questioned out loud, letting the twins run off to be with their cousins, while I held Charlie in my arms still. The family and the three members of the pack looked up, where Carlisle looked worried. "Son, Bella." he greeted us while we walked further into the living room. "When were you going to tell us that you all were going off?" I questioned them, hurt slipping through my tone. Esme bowed her head in shame, where in her mind I could see that she wanted to tell us last night. Carlisle sighed and looked to us. "We're sorry, but it's best for us to go out and search for friends, while you stay with the children. We need at least someone here when the remaining Denali clan members arrive. And, we thought it'd be best for those who brought our miracles into the world as it would've been impossible for them to be here without you two, to explain it to them. If there is one thing I know that will most certainly happen, it's that if we don't have anyone standing behind us besides our family, and the wolves, we'll be doomed. This mission we're all about to embark on, is a safety net for us, and for the children."

Edward looked like he wanted to further argue on this plan, but with Carlisle's explanation, he knew there was no other way. So, instead, he nodded to his father. "Emmett and Rosalie will be coming with Esme and I, where we will go in search of many nomad friends I've run across over my lifetime. We'll be heading up North into farther parts of Canada, then head over to Ireland and Egypt, before coming back here with any friends we may find. Alice and Jasper will be heading South, into the southern states to look for Charlotte and Peter; hopefully they'll be able to help this time. Also, they'll be heading down into the Amazon, to find the Amazonian Coven." Carlisle explained to us, pointing to the various spots as he did so.

"Hopefully by that time, we'll all make it back before the Volturi has even set foot on our continent. Alice will contact both us and your end, to let us know if anything has changed." he concluded. We both nodded, and I looked around, noticing we were missing three vampires. "Where are Riley, Bree and Aunt Marcia?" I asked out loud. "They went out hunting this morning, and will be back to help you all out with the children." Esme explained to me softly.

That's when the goodbyes came.

I watched the three sets of parents walk to their children, eyes solely focused on them. I first watched Alice and Jasper walk to little Johnny. "Hi Mom, Dad." he greeted his parents in his sweet voice, looking up at them with his golden eyes. Alice smiled softly at him and kissed his blond hair. "Where are you guys going?" he asked his parents softly, and Jasper sighed. "Off to find some help, since those nasty Volturi people are coming soon." he told his son, and Johnny nodded his head. "I'll make sure my cousins, Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella are safe, Dad." he promised his dad strongly, even throwing in his own salute. Jasper gleamed with pride, and together, they hugged their son tightly, whispering murmured endearments to their only baby.

Next, I focused on Esme and Carlisle. "Son," Carlisle called to Carlisle Jr. He stood up and walked over to his parents. "I know why you guys are leaving." he muttered up to his parents, pouting. Esme looked about ready to begin bawling fat tears, and kneeling down, she grasped her son into her arms, while Carlisle put his hands on his wife's and son's shoulders. "Promise to return back to me safe and sound?" little Carlisle Jr. asked his mother and father; now Carlisle looked ready to cry. He collapsed on his knees and engulfed his personal small family in his arms, whispering his promise.

Finally, there was Rosalie and Emmett, who approached little Vera as she played dolls with Reneesme. Reneesme tuned out the goodbyes her cousin was getting from her parents, and paid no mind as Rosalie sat down beside her beautiful little girl. "Looks like Cynthia needs some more dresses." she commented to her daughter, gazing at the large pile of doll clothes. She knew her daughter had plenty of clothes; she just loved to spoil her. Vera looked up at her mom, her eyes shining. "Can we get her more? I think she needs some more dresses for her dates with Kenny." Vera's little musical voice asked her mother, as she picked up the male doll that was beside her feet. Rosalie smiled and nodded her head.

"It might have to wait until Mom and I get back, princess." Emmett's usually booming voice was quiet and somber now, as he crouched beside his wife and daughter. Vera looked up at her parents, and then back and forth between Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme. Then, she looked back her parents. "Is something going on?" she asked her parents softly; Rosalie bit her lip, but nodded her head now. "We've got to go find some friends with Papa Carlisle and Mam'ma Esme." "It's because of those bad people that's coming after us, right?" Vera asked intuitively, and Emmett looked at his wife, seeming surprised his daughter knew what was really going on. "Nessie told me that Aunt Bella told her they were coming for us." Vera continued, looking back at her doll to brush her hair. Rosalie sighed and Emmett murmured his answer. "Promise to come back in time for her baby shower?" Vera asked innocently, holding her doll. Rosalie looked teary-eyed and smiled, nodding her head before both her and Emmett hugged their daughter tightly.

Then, when the small families had finished saying goodbye to their children, they came to Edward and I, and hugged us goodbye. Then, in the blink of an eye, they all left through the front door.

"Man, I've never been more down before." Jacob muttered to me, joining me on the couch with Edward. He watched Embry and Seth play on the floor with the children, who were enamored with the wolves. Edward hummed, focusing on his youngest son who was playing with his long fingers. "He okay?" Jacob asked me as quietly as possible. "Yes, and no." I murmured, sighing. "I don't think any of us are really okay at the moment."

"How can we be, though?" my husband interjected, and we looked to him. His amber eyes were darkening while he stared down at his son. "We've had hope for a long time that the Volturi would forget about us - but once my Bella had been pregnant, something was nagging at me saying there was no way the Volturi wouldn't not have known what was going on. It's like we have a big blinking dot that's us over us, and they have a special radar to know what's going on. Plus, it doesn't help that _witch_ betrayed us." he muttered, a snarl slipping through his lips.

"None of us could've known she would've done this to us." I whispered to him, leaning into his side. "And does that justify her reason?" "Never." I hissed, sighing angrily from the mention of that strawberry blond devil. "You know, I'm kind of glad I've only met her once - and that was for what? Five seconds?" Jacob asked, snickering. "You're lucky you didn't have to deal with her for longer than that." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "You're both lucky you didn't have to deal with her for almost a century." Edward inputted, and we all chuckled.

"Something funny?" We turned and found Aunt Marcia, Bree and Riley waiting by the door leading to the back patio. They looked refreshed from their hunt. "Oh, merely laughing at poor Ed who suffered almost a century of the she-devil." Jacob joked, with the three laughing lightly. Bree and Riley went over to the children with Jacob to join the large dog pile that was now occurring, while Aunt Marcia went over to Edward and I, leaning over the back of the couch. "You both look like you need to take a break." she murmured to us, and I shook my head. "We're absolutely fine, Aunt Marcia." I murmured and she shook her head; "Nonsense, _mia nipote. _Please, why don't you go outside with your husband and enjoy the cool forest air? We've got everything under control in here."

"I... I don't know." I whispered, with Edward and I looking down at Charlie. He gurgled and I kissed his baby cheek. Looking over, I noticed Reneesme and Eddie looked up from the dog pile and over at us. They held soft smiles on their faces and nodded their heads to us, overhearing their great aunt's suggestion.

With that, Edward reluctantly handed our son to my aunt, and we walked out of the home, jumping down from the patio to land on the dark soiled earth below our home, lying down on our backs together. I watched my husband who looked like he was trying to find peace and serenity right now as he stared up at the overcast sky.

It seemed like he couldn't find it quick enough, for we stayed out there for more than two hours. I didn't want to disturb him, knowing that his state of mind was unstable at the moment; one minute, he's depressed and thinks fighting against this great force in our world is futile - and then the next he becomes passionate and has a sense of hope that burns with a deep fire. I looked up at him to smile sheepishly when his amber gaze was focused on me intently. "I'm sorry I've been so bipolar, love." "There's no need, Edward." I murmured, shifting to lay on my side, an arm propping me up.

"I've got a lot on my mind, and honestly don't know how to assess the situation." He muttered, sighing and closing his eyes. I let him be, tracing random circles on his perfectly muscled chest. I must've been so enthralled in this miniscule activity that I swore I jump slightly when he bolted upright, alert. "What?" "The Denali clan made quick timing in arriving." he muttered, and we stood up, with me cuddled close into his side. We trained our gazes to the forest behind the home, and waited.

Then, they emerged. A small, jealous and irrational part of my mind was ecstatic with that strawberry blond she-devil was missing from the picture of the clan; of course we know where she is now at the moment. I heard Edward quickly snicker at me, and I pinched his side. But, going back to the clan, there was only the three - Eleazar, Carmen and Kate. All looked exhausted, and filled with sorrow. No doubt from the betrayal of one of their own.

"Bella, Edward." Kate greeted us warmly, and hugged us individually. "Thank you for coming in our time of need." Edward murmured to them after he hugged Carmen and shook hands with Eleazar. "It's our pleasure. We've come to know who you two are, how much you've been put through, and we know the truth." Carmen merely explained, a soft smile on her face.

"I smell werewolves - they're near." Eleazar commented, his nostrils flaring. All of our noses scrunched, but I shook my head. "We have mutual ties with the local werewolves in this area. One of them even imprinted on my daughter." Edward told them, telling the last part in a seemingly scathing voice. I slapped his arm lightly while I gauged the clan's surprised expressions.

"I don't believe you ever mentioned any mutual ties to us before the wedding. Although, I do recall that they were there." Kate muttered and I smiled. "Would you all like to meet the children?" I asked them, moving on from the topic of the werewolves, and they nodded their heads, smiling.

We moved inside the home, and I wasn't truly surprised when the clan saw the sheer amount of younglings inside the home, as well as the sight of Riley, Bree and my Aunt. "Oh my..." Carmen breathed, causing all activity to cease. "Hey there Denalis!" Jacob cheekily greeted them, ignoring my scowl directed to him. "How-?" Eleazar was baffled beyond words, and Kate stood there like a gaping fish.

"I think it would be in their best interest to explain everything that has happened since the wedding." Edward suggested to me, and I chuckled. We directed them to sit while Edward and I took our place in an armchair.

"You see, after the wedding, up to the newborn war, we had found out several remarkable things that occurred over time to not only me, but my sweet wife as well." Edward began, stroking my hair. "To begin, we had spared the lives of young Riley and his mate, Bree. Bree had shown defeat and gave up, with Riley desperately protecting her and agreeing to cease fighting with me. At first, I was very apprehensive - considering the evil he had done back when my love was human," he paused as he twitched at the dark memory of the past; Riley shuddered and looked remorsefully down at the carpet.

"Nevertheless, over time they've been accepted into our family and have since been reformed to our diet. Now, moving on; shortly after the fighting had stopped, Bella had suddenly went into labor. We had to keep the twins from being born, as the Volturi had been near the area the whole time. They paid us a visit after the fighting, and quickly found out about Bella's pregnancy. Thankfully my daughter was able to save everyone with her shield abilities, and the Volturi made a hasty retreat after seeing my wife's abilities. Soon, the twins were born, and that's when things began to unravel.

"After the twins had been born, we found out that Bella could breast feed the new babes -" he paused when Kate and Carmen gasped together. "Yes, it was quite the shock to all of us. Upon further research, it was revealed to us that Bella is still partially human. It had brought us back to the idea of how I had gotten her pregnant, and Carlisle theorized that I still somehow had some of my human DNA mixed in with my venom, and that when I had impregnated her, it got into her bloodstream, mixing with her DNA - and with that mixture, when she became a vampire, the venom protected her reproductive organs instead of destroying them like with the rest of the organs. Therefore, we came to the idea that Bella could still produce children, even though she was a vampire now."

"So, the rest of the children belongs to whom?"

"They belong to the rest of the members of the family. Once we had found out about this revelation of Bella, we did an experiment - we produced a child for Rosalie and Emmett. Bella acted as a surrogate mother to them, gathering their venom and DNA needed, and impregnated my wife. And soon, little Vera over there was born. It was a success and to Carlisle, a medical breakthrough in our world. We did the same for Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme. And, I wanted another child, so our third little baby was born into the world. Now, we have six children running around in the family." he stopped when we noticed little Charles was walking up to us in his toddler walk, his little toothless smile gazing up at us.

"Momma!" he said in his baby voice, reaching up to me. I smiled and bent down, scooping him up to kiss his face. And then little Reneesme and Edward Jr. quickly joined us, scrambling to stand behind Edward and I, as I was sitting in my husband's lap. "So, this is your little family?" Carmen asked kindly, smiling at the little children. "Yes, it is." we both stated proudly, smiling at one another.

"I can see the resemblance. They look absolutely beautiful." Kate breathed, smiling at little Charles. "Aren't they?" I murmured, kissing my son's head.

Edward and I introduced our children to the Denali clan, as well as pointed out the other children, before we let them get to know Riley, Bree and Aunt Marcia. After I set Charlie down on the floor because he was squirming, and watched him go off towards the Denali clan, I turned to find Edward Jr. looking up at me. "What is it, Eddie?" I asked him kindly, and he touched my face with his hand. There, images of our family replayed in my mind, before his question of _"where are they?"_ popped up.

"Your aunts, uncles, Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle went out to find our other friends, dear. They probably won't be back for a few days." I told him, combing back his hair behind his adorably large ear. "Will they be back before the Volturi comes?" he murmured and I sighed. "We can only hope so, my son." I murmured to him.

"They will be back in time." Edward whispered to me, his voice strong with hope. I was happy to see that he wasn't thinking negatively.

For the rest of the day, the Denali clan got to know all of the children, my aunt, Bree, Riley, and the wolves that were there. The children warmed up nicely to their extended family, and Eleazar learned some ways of the werewolves, gaining as much information as he could about their history; but only Jacob knew of the story of his tribe, the very story he told me when I was human - no other information was given that could fully satisfy Eleazar. Carmen and Aunt Marcia hit it off nicely, talking about interior design, fashion, and all sorts of very girly topics.

What interested me during the afternoon was the interaction between Kate, and Bree and Riley. I was watching them, with Edward preoccupied with his youngest son, and noticed how she would extend her hand. Each time she would do so, she was whispering something quietly to Riley, gesturing for him to touch her hand. When he did, it was as if something shocked him for he pulled his hand quickly away the next second. He would then laugh awkwardly in the next, and Bree would follow his example after Kate goaded her to do the same thing Riley did.

I walked over, casually putting an arm around Kate's shoulders. That was my mistake; the next second, a sharp jolt of hot, uncomfortable electricity surged through me, and then - I found myself across the room, slumped against the wall. "Bella!" Edward howled, appearing beside me. All activity stopped as Edward aided me to my feet. "Oh my! Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was you behind me! I must've slipped up and shocked you! Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry!" Kate panicked, looking dismayed at what just happened.

Edward growled minutely while he ushered me over to a chair. The twins rushed to stand on my right, looking over the arm rest. Little Charlie hurried over on his little feet, and with his father's help, was sat down on my lap. The other children hurried over to stand beside the twins, looking utterly worried. Marcia hurried over, to stand beside Edward, resting a hand against my head. "Bella, are you alright?" Bree asked me from across the room, worriedly. She was still sitting beside Riley, and looked like she wanted to come over, but I guess Riley was holding her back.

"I'm fine. Dazed... is all." I mumbled, taking an unnecessary deep breath. "What was that?" I asked Kate who was pacing back and forth, worriedly. "Please, Edward; say you'll forgive me. All she did was take me by surprise and I let it slip up. I didn't know it was going to be that strong or it would affect her that much." she rambled, looking pleadingly over at my husband. Edward ignored her for a moment, fretting over my well-being by doing a minimal doctor's once-over, before he kissed my forehead.

Finally, he sighed and looked to Kate. "Kate, I know you're sorry. And your apology is accepted. I know that you slipped, and I understand that it wasn't a personal attack. But please, be more careful." he told her. "What happened to Auntie Bella?" little Johnathan asked my Edward, where after looking into his mind, he was reminded of how he promised Jasper he would be on the lookout for our safety like the brave little boy he was. Vera and Carlisle Jr. nodded their heads in agreement to the inquiry, and Edward sighed slightly again.

"Auntie Bella was hit with Kate's power, children. Thankfully, it wasn't a lethal dose; it merely knocked her off of her feet and gave me quite a scare." he reassured them. "You have a power, Kate?" I asked her after that comment, and she looked up, nodding her head. "My power is like your daughter's power - the shield. Only, mine is more physical. And, I can use as much power as I want, ranging from making it merely a little shock to a lethal zap." she explained.

"Can you teach me how to use my power?" Reneesme excitedly asked Kate, zipping over to her, looking up at her zealously. Kate looked over at Edward and I, asking us for permission. Edward looked to me then, and I nodded my head, seeing no harm in doing this. Edward then nodded his head, before Kate gave our daughter her acceptance to the idea.

The question is, will our daughter have the time to learn?

And of course, will any of us have that time before the Volturi arrive?

* * *

** A/N: Ugh, awful ending. But really, near the end, kind of lost the inspiration; the chapter needed to have a stopping point sooner or later though.**

** My, has it been long? Over three months, and I haven't updated. I'm terribly sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter; and even then, this chapter seemed to me like it was all over the place - from Edward's weird speech, to them moving about from one major scene to a slightly weird "sitting-down-somewhere-else" scene, and then to the very bad ending. Maybe I'm being too critical of my own chapter, but in my perspective, that's how it seemed to me.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry against for the wait; school has become hectic, my personal life is a mess considering I'm dealing with a tough situation at the moment with someone else that's truly important to me. Other than that, I've also been caught up with watching series of Let's Plays online from several people on Youtube, that always suck me in, and by the end of it - I have no inspiration to write. But, I found some time today, on my three day weekend off of school, to try my best in finishing this chapter.**

** Oh, and also I haven't been feeling well really too... yeah, I'm just full of explanations/"excuses" today; however you see fit to my absence is fine with me.**

**Moving along, I hope this chapter hasn't caused any possible discouragement of continuing on with reading my stories, and any future chapters. I hope that sometime soon, inspiration will come to me, and I'll be able to finish this story for all of you. **

** Reviews/Feedback would be greatly appreciated, and stick around for the next chapter of Alternative Eclipse. (Two things: still can't believe we made it to chapter 50, and I'm very excited for the final part of Breaking Dawn!)**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkenss*~**


	51. New Arrivals

**Alternative Eclipse**

**~Chapter XXXXXI~**

"That's it, Reneesme!" my daughter smiled timidly at hearing the words of encouragement from Kate, with Edward, Eddie, Charlie, Bree and I watching her while Kate was touching Riley's arm with her hand. Our little angel further expanded her shield and soon Riley didn't look as frightened to have a vampire who could shock you and stun you so close to him anymore.

"I think she's gotten the hang of it." Kate pointed out, lowering her hand. Reneesme followed, lowering her shield. "That's my princess." Edward stated proudly, and I smiled down at her when she came running up to me. "You did wonderfully, darling." I murmured to her, bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Now, Bella..." Kate began and I heard Edward's breath catch. "Oh, quit worrying, you silly vampire. I wasn't suggesting for her to have a go with my power. I was going to suggest that she practice her power." she remarked at him, shaking her head as she laughed. If my husband had the ability to blush now, he would be as bright red as a tomato.

I leant up and kissed his lips lovingly, reassuring him that a little mistake over nothing was fine. Then, I walked over to where Kate was, just as I heard the back door to the main home open. I looked up and saw the others - my aunt, the other children, Carmen and Eleazar - join us outside, standing on the patio.

"Time for the main event." Riley teased lightly, and I smiled.

"Alright Bella. Show us what you can do." Kate advised, and I nodded my head before closing my eyes and lost myself in my power. The sounds of the forest around me caused me to take several deep breaths. The songs of the birds miles from our home. The babbling noises of the creek just beyond the home. The soft whispers of the wind that rustled the pine trees. Soon, I could feel the earth respond to me, and I felt the vines rise up from underneath me, and the tips tickled the palms of my hands.

"Earth," I murmured to the others, and willed the wines to grow and extend upwards, where I was soon lifted into the air for I was on top of one of them that sprouted from underneath. _The Earth helped me in fighting Victoria._ I mentally recalled the slightly dim memories of fighting the red- headed vampire, and looked over to see Edward watch me with his crooked smile of encouragement.

Once I willed the earth's vines to retreat back into the ground, I decided to test the next safest thing - water. I haven't tried controlling water at all though; maybe only a small portion. I remember only taking a small amount of water into my hand the time we went swimming in the creek, and did a little trick for our children. But now the true test...

I returned to my original relaxed state, and breathed calmly, while I thought and heard the water nearby, and decided I would use that. Thankfully, it wasn't too far from where we were. Soon, I could feel the water being controlled by my power, and I raised my hands, and just as I opened my eyes, there was the water in my hands, molded into a form. "Water," I whispered, smiling.

"I believe this is your first time ever controlling the water." Edward said out loud and I nodded my head. I moved my hands about slowly and carefully, twisting the form of water around in a dance- like pattern, hearing the children's giggles aside. And once I was sure I could now easily control the water, I sent it back to the creek.

I then looked back to the others, throwing my hands up in the air awkwardly for a moment. "What is the matter?" Kate questioned out loud, and I sighed, "There is another power that I have, but..." I trailed off. "She only gets to use the power to its full potential if she feels threatened or is enraged." Edward explained. "It is a highly dangerous power; just by touching a vampire and using it to its maximum can instantly kill a vampire." he added and the adults shuddered.

"My, your wife is a lethal weapon, Edward." Eleazar commented, smiling lightly at my husband. "Indeed she is." he told him, even though his mind strayed to a different territory. I smacked his arm and he chuckled.

Abruptly, just as he finished, I froze at the sound of footsteps miles off into the forest. "Bella?" my aunt was the first to notice my stiff form. "Someone is nearby..." I whispered; I immediately rushed to my family's side. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and mine wrapped around his torso. Little Charlie clung to my pant leg behind me, while the twins hid together behind Edward. Kate stood close to us, Riley and Bree clung to one another. The others on the patio grew tense, but were ready to fight.

We waited, and waited, until finally, someone emerged...

"Well, this is surely a great welcoming." a male vampire emerged from the forest, where the voice had hints of British. He was lanky, pale like us, and dressed with an adventurous style, his sandy hair long and tied back. But I hissed when I saw those ruby red eyes. "Easy now, madam. I mean no harm." the vampire told me reassuringly, smirking. Edward shifted to assert dominance against the vampire, to which he noticed.

"Relax mate, I'm not leering at your beloved. I come unarmed and neutral. The good sir Carlisle said he was gathering friends to help him in a situation he's gotten in when we just ran into each other not long ago today. And, I believe you must be the wonderful Edward - his first son to his coven. Ran into my old friend long while back, and he was much happier now that he had a family member with him." the vampire explained, and we all slightly relaxed once he mentioned that he was sent by Carlisle.

"My name is Garrett, by the way." he added as he walked forward. "Garrett, welcome. Yes, I'm Edward; this is my mate and wife, Bella. Behind her is our children - please, we'll explain that soon," he added that once he noticed that Garrett's eyes widened. "This is Kate of the Denali Clan; and this is Riley and Bree, two young newborns who recently joined our family. Up on the patio is Bella's great aunt Marcia, Elezear and Carmen of the Denali clan, Jacob, Embry and Seth of the Pack, and my nephews and niece."

"Would you mind explaining to me who these... children, are?" Garrett asked, dumbfounded. "Certainly. These three children by my wife are ours - Reneesme, Edward Jr. and Charlie. And the others belong to my siblings and my parents - Vera, to Emmett and Rosalie; Johnathan to Jasper and Alice; and Carlisle Jr. to Carlisle and Esme." "What... are they?" "They are like us, and yet not. You see, back when my wife was human..."

And so, Edward explained the story to Garrett, telling him how I came to be a vampire, and then how the children came into the picture. He was very guarded about this situation, and didn't know if he could really trust it; yet he couldn't deny the fact that he heard the children's beating hearts. Little Eddie even went up to Garrett and showed him his memories, which seemed to work because when he was done, Garrett stood back and smiled. "Right mighty family you all are. There's indeed no denying these children aren't those Immortal devils the Volturi think they are. You have my word that I'll testify for you." he promised Edward, who smiled and shook hands with him.

"So, what was all the commotion I heard early? Sounded like someone was messing with water." he asked us. "That was my lovely wife. She has powers - specifically one where she can control the elements around her." my husband explained, and just to show him, I conjured up a vine from the ground in front of him, and he jumped back slightly. "Whoa." he let out. "In fact, that whole family down there has powers." Jacob shouted from the patio. "I see that you also have ties with the wolves." Garrett muttered, his nose scrunching up from the smell.

"Yes, we do. Anyways, my wife has the powers to control the elements, soak up any surrounding powers nearby her, and basically copies it to her - uses it to her advantage, and a sonic screech that paralyzes those around her while she remains unaffected. I have the ability to read minds. Reneesme has a shield power, the ability to cut off a vampire's power, and shares the ability to become invisible with her brother. Eddie has the ability to play his memories back by touch - you just saw it -, and has the ability to tell whether someone is telling the truth or is lying. As for the rest of my family - Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions of others, Alice has the ability to see into the future based off of their decisions. And beside me, Kate has the ability to send electricity into their bodies, and can shock them to death, just from how much she puts into it." Edward explained.

"Really?" Garrett asked, looking curiously over at the blond haired vampire beside us. "Care to try it out for yourself? Or are you scared?" she goaded him, holding out her hand with a smirk. "Garrett, I wouldn't if I were you." Edward spoke up then after reading his mind, while the sandy haired man stared at her. "Garrett is never scared, miss." he told her confidently, and touched her hand with a finger. His body suddenly convulsed and he collapsed to his knees, letting out a yelp before his finger jolted away from her hand.

"Marvelous." he uttered, and Edward snickered.

**~*~*~*AE*~*~*~**

Soon after Garrett's arrival, more came to the home. They had been close by and were stopped by our family members who had sought out for them. Two arrived shortly after Garrett, and instantly recognized him. Garrett knew them and was close to them; their names were Makenna and Charles, both nomads. Makenna was a small, thin woman with black hair and ruby red eyes. Charles was lanky but slightly muscular, similar to my husband, with dark blond hair and ruby red eyes as well.

We explain everything to them, and have Eddie show them everything as well, where they agreed to help - but Charles said that if a problem were to arise, he and his mate would have to run. "The Volturi is something I won't even fight against, even if it is to help an old friend with his friends' issues. I simply won't allow my Makenna to be put in danger." he explained then. After that, Marcia grew acquainted with them, considering that they all were changed in Europe, all nearby Italy.

Soon after, two more arrived. The first was a woman nomad named Mary. She was curvy, dark skinned and a head with thick black full curls, along with ruby red eyes. Along with her was a man named Randall. He has dark blond hair, looks slightly young - almost eighteen - and blood red eyes. Both said they were sent by Emmett and Rosalie, and met along the way. We also explained everything to them and showed them, and they readily believed us. They pledged their allegiance and promised they would stay to testify for us.

Finally, a while later, when it was close to being night, two more nomads appeared - and they were mates as well like Makenna and Charles. They told us they were sent by Jasper and Alice, and only got that far before Edward interrupted. "You must be Peter and Charlotte." he concluded, and they both nodded. Peter seemed to be as tall as Jasper, and as lean, with long white blond hair pulled back. He was leaning protectively over his mate, Charlotte. Charlotte resembled Alice in almost every aspect; small features, tiny stature, and white blonde hair. Both had bloody eyes to match.

"We would've been here sooner, but we were feeding outside of your area for a while." Peter explained to Edward, and my husband nodded. We then explained the situation to him, and Eddie did his demonstration for them. "My, what a remarkable experience." Charlotte said afterwards, looking to me. I nodded, smiling as Charlie, who was in my arms, gurgled. "How is that even remotely possible for such a thing to occur between a vampire and a once-human? In all of my years, never did I come across such a thing." Peter asked Edward; he was definitely much like Jasper.

"That's what our leader of our coven, Carlisle, has been trying to figure out for the past few months - ever since we found out Bella was pregnant in the first place. It's very complicated to explain, especially in front of all of the children." Edward told him, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "We'd rather keep their minds free from the adult ways until they've fully matured." I told them quickly, and they nodded their heads.

"Well, I believe everything that has been told and shown to me. These children aren't completely Immortal, and don't deserve to die. You have my word and promises of standing up for you." Charlotte explained, smiling softly at me. "Charlotte..." Peter replied to that statement with hesitancy. "Peter, these people didn't do anything wrong. We must stay." she argued, and he sighed. "We must think about this, Edward. We are loyal to you and your family, of course; yet I would hate for a fight to break out. I'm very much worried about my Charlotte and I must think of her first." he explained and Edward nodded.

"Understandable, Peter. If I were in the same position, I too would think of my Bella first before anything else. Let us know what you would like to do when you have your decision. And you're welcome to stay here with all of us." Edward explained to him, and gestured for them to join everyone in the living room around the fire.

And then the next day arrived, where quickly, the other covens arrived, along with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. I was surprised how they were able to find everyone so quickly in just a day's time.

The first coven I met was small. It was the Irish Coven, with three vampires together. The leader was Siobhan, a very tall, curvy and large woman with flowing black hair, prominent beautiful features that bedazzles me, and a smile that warmed my cold, vampire insides. Her mate, Liam, was possessive of her. Tall as her, lean, and hard-faced with dark brown, he met us guardedly. Their youngest member, Maggie, met us last. She had bouncy, red curls, was petite - around my height - and like her older members, had red eyes. She smiled at us once she was standing before us.

After we explained everything to them, she said with a thick Irish accent, "There's no doubt in my mind that you aren't lying." "You must be the other vampire Elezear told us about. My son shares a similar ability to you." Edward explained to her, and brought young Eddie forward. "You are his son, correct?" "Yes I am. And you're one of our friends?" "Indeed I am. I'm Maggie." "I'm Edward Jr." And just like that, the two of them quickly became friends.

After them, was the Egyptian coven, consisting of four vampires with ruby red eyes; the coven could've been easily mistaken as a biological family, what with the remarkable slight resemblance amongst them. The leader was Amun, tall with black hair and an olive complexion. He watched us with reserved eyes, and seemed guarded as he shook Edward's hand. His quiet mate, Kebi, stuck close to his side, as if glued permanently. She was indeed beautiful, like Siobhan, but was also reserved, watching us with anxious red eyes. She had curly black hair, an olive complexion as well, and was petite. Next, was Benjamin, who smiled at us and shook Edward's hands eagerly. He reminded me of an eager child. He had midnight black hair and an olive complexion. His mate, Tia, was last; she had long, midnight black hair, an olive skin tone, and slender, long fingers that held the same length as my husband's long piano fingers. She was slightly hesitant in touching us, but did so and smiled softly.

"You must be Benjamin; based off of your mind, you are the one who can control the elements?" Edward asked him, and he nodded his head. "My wife shares your ability - she too can control the elements." he said, and Benjamin smiled happily at me. "You do? How well can you control it?" he asked me and I shrugged. "I believe that I can use it well. I've used earth and fire when my family and I battled against a newborn army." I explained; they, along with the others who overheard - besides our family, the wolves and the Denali coven - seemed shocked to hear that we fought a newborn army. "A newborn army came and attacked?" Peter jumped into the conversation.

"Yes. Back when my wife was human and pregnant, we were dealing with a vengeful red-head who wanted to kill Bella, for I killed her mate when her mate tried killing her back when she was human. We were able to defeat her though, thanks to Bella's powers, and we saved Riley and Bree from the Volturi's wrath when they came to deal with the army; they found out about her pregnancy then, but they didn't pursue us until Tanya convinced Irina - both women of the Denali coven - to go and report us." my husband explained out loud.

"Fascinating. Bella, I believe you and I should work together, see if we can hone in on your skill, and work together to master it. It took me at least a year to harness my power and use it to my full potential. I feel that I could be your mentor." Benjamin offered and I smiled gratefully, nodding my head. "And what a power he has; managed to use it against us." Amun bitterly remarked, sniffing. "I wanted to help, Amun; you didn't want to listen to what Carlisle had to say - he was asking for your help in his time of need and you turned him away." Benjamin argued, while Edward and I glanced over at Carlisle and Esme, who were standing off to the side with Emmett and Rosalie.

"It's because I don't want us to get involved with the Volturi or any fights. I don't want you taken away." Amun grumbled. "No one is going to be taken away." Carlisle argued softly, but Amun huffed before he and Kebi retreated into the living room to join the others. Meanwhile, Eddie reached up and showed the truth to Benjamin and Tia, who immediately believed our stories and gave us their word - quickly so as Amun wouldn't hear - that they would stand with us.

Finally, after Emmett and Rosalie went into the living room to find their daughter, one last vampire entered the foyer, moving out from behind Esme and Carlisle. "Edward, Bella, this is Alistair." Carlisle introduced the tall, slender looking, dark haired and crimson eyed vampire, where upon glancing at his flighty thoughts, he was a nomad. He glanced at us, sniffed and hurried off, not even bothering to let us explain. "What's the matter with him?" I asked, frowning. "Alistair is a rather lonely vampire, and doesn't really trust anyone except for Carlisle - who even though, only visits a century now and then. He's rather miffed that his closest ally put him into this mess in dealing with the Volturi." Edward explained, and Carlisle nodded his head to confirm what was said.

"Does he know how it happened?" "He does; we explained it to him, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear it from the source since he's never met you before. I felt that it would be best for me to tell him it before he went off to sulk. He did say he will stand with us, for he is a friend of mine." Carlisle explained while Esme went off to be with their son.

"How many are with us?" Carlisle asked us then, coming over to stand beside Edward. "We have our nomadic friends that all came yesterday, and now our two covens, and the nomad you brought." Edward explained, as we glanced into the living room to see all of the vampires in there, chatting either amongst their families, or with our family. "Have you heard word from Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked him, and Carlisle shook his head, before he asked him the same.

Edward shook his head, and we all sighed. "When do you supposed they will return?" I asked them. "We do not know. We don't possibly know where they could be in the world at this moment." Carlisle murmured.

"I guess we will just have to wait then." Edward whispered.

The next day arrived, and we still heard no word from Alice and Jasper - that is until the final coven arrived, and along with them, Jasper and Alice, with two extra members. The final coven to arrive was the Amazon coven, with three woman. All shared a similar appearance - long limbs, long facial features, long black hair pulled back, wearing animal hides and skins, and seemed wild and ferocious. Their leader, Kachiri, introduced us to her two members - Zafrina and Senna. Senna stuck close to Zafrina, while we explained to them our situation, and showed them what has happened through Eddie.

Once finished, Zafrina smiled at me. "You have our word that we will stand with you. These children won't be touched." she promised us in her deep voice. Then, Alice and Jasper gestured for the two extra members to come close to us. What shocked me greatly is that one of them - the young man - had a rapidly beating heart and I could hear the blood surging through him. He was much like the children. "You are like me, my siblings and my cousins!" Reneesme cried up at him, after hearing what I heard, where he smiled gently down at her. He introduced himself to us as Nahuel, and his aunt, who was a full vampire, Hulien. Nahuel was shorter than my husband, but only slightly taller than me. He had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, had rich dark skin and dark brown eyes, yet his skin held a certain incandescence - a certain luminosity much like that of a vampire's pale skin, while he and his aunt wore similar animal hides and skins like that of the Amazon coven. Hulien was a small woman, with her black hair bobbing as she moved about every now and then, her burgundy eyes flitting between us and the children.

"Alice and Jasper have explained to us your situation, and said they sought us out to find another case similar to that of your children. She said it would help us try to convince the Volturi that we aren't Immortal Children." he offered to us, before he explained to us his story of how he came to be, and how he had a family, with sisters who were also hybrids but were raised by their biological vampire father, to feed on humans. Hulien added in her own tidbits every now and then, and once done, Carlisle had since joined us and was fascinated to see and hear another case that was similar to ours.

"We promise that we will stand with you in this situation." he finished, and we thanked him and his aunt. I greeted Alice and Jasper back with big hugs, and soon we all went inside.

Later that day, I knew that I wanted to go and check on something, but I didn't want anyone knowing where I was going. I blocked my decision and mind from those who could read and see what was going on, and headed downstairs. The covens and nomads were chatting, and somewhat distracting my family from seeing me. I reached the bottom of the stairs, and was stopped by an adorable blond haired boy who attached himself onto my leg, cooing "Momma" up at me. I bent down and picked him up, just as the twins hurried over to me. "We know where you're going, Momma." Reneesme whispered quickly to me, and her brother nodded. I looked between my children and sighed.

"Alright, you can come along. But don't let Daddy or Auntie Alice see or hear where we're going inside your minds." I whispered back to them, and when the twins held hands and Reneesme gave me hers, we began heading towards the front door. "Hey, Bells, where are you going?" Emmett asked when he left the dining room. (An entrance to the dining room was close to the entrance of the home.) "Oh, just taking the kids out to play. I figured I could take them out to the park and play." I explained to him. "Why isn't Edward going with you?" he asked and I shrugged. "I figured he would want to go and talk to the other vampires; get to know them and their powers." I offered, but Emmett looked suspiciously at me. "Emmett, trust me; I only want to take the kids out to play."

"Well... alright. Just don't be out too late." he advised, and headed off. I hurried out of the home, got Reneesme on my back and Eddie in my other free arm, before I took off into a dash. Once far away enough from the home, the children let out giggles and cry of joy from their mother's speed, and I smiled.

It didn't take long enough before we reached our destination. I climbed up into a tree that allowed us a good view, and set the twins down on the branch, still holding Charlie in my arms. I then peeked through the leaves, and smiled sadly. Inside the little white home, a flighty woman with light brown hair, blue-green eyes and a beating heart was dancing clumsily with a smiling, tired-looking, dark brown haired and brown eyed police chief, where an old song from when they were young was playing from the stereo.

They had no idea their vampire daughter was watching from afar.

"Is that Grandpa and Grandma Swan?" Eddie asked me, sneaking underneath my arm to see. Reneesme did the same underneath the other arm, and they watched their human grandparents. I took a deep breath, and realized that this must be what it feels like to want to cry when you're a vampire; air gone, choking your throat. "Yes, those are your grandparents." I told them, smiling.

"They look so silly." Reneesme told me, giggling. I laughed with her, nodding my head in agreement. Charlie pointed down and looked up at me, silently asking me if we could go down and meet them. I sighed sadly and said to him, "I'm sorry baby but we can't go down and meet them. They still think I'm sick and can't even move from my sick-bed." I then pulled the leaves away and sat back against the tree trunk. I held up a hand to my face, knowing that my long-gone brown eyes weren't there. Not enough time has passed for my eyes to start being golden; they were only a bright fiery orange at the moment, and I was getting close, but there still wasn't enough time for them to change to the Cullen topaz for me to finally meet up with my parents.

"What's wrong, Momma?" Reneesme asked me, and I smiled sadly at her. "Momma wishes to be with Grandpa and Grandma Swan just as bad as you all do." I told her, and she and her brother cuddled into my sides, while Charlie gurgled in his language, kissing my cheek with a sloppy baby kiss.

We stayed in the tree like that for hours; Charlie and the twins fall asleep, taking a nap. I was left there, thinking to myself for hours, until suddenly, I heard running feet from down below. I tensed, not stirring my babies, and listened. "Bella!" I relaxed upon hearing that sweet voice, and gathering everyone carefully in my arms, I jumped down carefully, stopping in front of Esme, who sighed happily upon seeing me.

"There you are, dear. Everyone's been worried sick when you didn't return. Rosalie and Alice have been keeping him back so he won't go out on a rampage to find you." she explained to me, smiling at me. "Oh, I'm sorry I've been gone so long." I told her, apologizing while she took the twins from my arms so I wouldn't have to juggle my children. "That's quite alright, my dear. What were you - oh..." she trailed off on her question once she turned her head and in the distance, noticed the little white house, where my parents were inside, now watching a movie together.

"Do you want to talk about it while we walk back?" she asked, turning back in the direction of the house. I nodded my head and we began walking back at a leisure pace. "You miss them, don't you?" she asked me, and I nodded my head. "Greatly. The last time I saw them, was at the wedding; I haven't been able to talk to them ever since. They are dreadfully worried about me since we keep telling them that I am still ill and can't move from my sick bed - and I hate that I can't be there to put their worries at ease." I told her honestly.

"Does Edward know about you missing them?" she asked and again I nodded my head. "On numerous occasions, I break down and tell him how much I miss them, and wish I could be with them. He understands and is there to comfort me, but reminds me that I could never see them yet for I'm still too young as a vampire. He reminds me that I could easily harm my parents any moment - which I never would - but convinces that it's best for me to stay away." I told her, sighing.

"I know that what he is doing is what he feels is the best for me, but that only slows the pain for a short time." I added. "I can safely say this to you, my dear; you are not alone when it comes to wanting to see your family after you've been changed into a vampire." she confided in me, and I looked down to her. "Carlisle didn't have enough time to actually see his family again after he was changed, and probably couldn't have since he felt like he wouldn't be able to control himself. But, to this day, he wishes he could see his old family. Emmett had such a loving family when he was t urned, and he understood that once he was turned, he could never go back to them. He had older brothers, and little sister before he was changed. He and Edward had personally left money for them, and then never thought of them again - to ease his pain.

"Jasper doesn't even remember his family before he was changed and aided by Maria in the Southern vampire wars. Around that time, he only cared about Maria because she actually showed some sort of love and compassion to him. But, he soon befriended Peter, and that's when he lost all connection to Maria. He fled from her coven, and then later, found Alice and joined us. Maria returned and prompted us to move again because of her visit, but he showed no interest in joining her coven once again. And, of course, we all know how pleasantly happy he was once you killed her. As for Alice - we all know how troubling it was for her to not remember her past life. But, she was able to track down what happened. Had a lovely younger sister, but was demonized by the town she lived in and by her own father - who killed her mother, by the way. She was able to track down what happened to her sister, and that she has a niece living in Biloxi. But, when she found what happened to her, she was reminded of all the pain she was put through, and is still scarred by it. But, at least she has found solace in her family, in her husband and now thanks to you, her own son.

"Rosalie had only a small family - a mother, a father, and two little brothers whose names she can't clearly remember. But, she didn't feel any true attachment to her parents. She saw how materialistic and greedy they were after she had found "love" with Royce. She said she thinks she held slight compassion for her brothers, but can't even remember it. But, that still doesn't mean she didn't miss them. She feels sorry and has bouts of upset when she remembers them, but really, she isn't terribly distraught; she has a better life now - a husband who loves her, and a daughter thanks to you; something she's always wanted.

"And you already know about Edward's family. All of them had died just before he changed. He loved his mother more than his father, since his father always seemed to be away at the office. He missed them dearly still when they had died, but he had already formed a strong bond with Carlisle; the two had the closest father-and-son bond and still do, but with their own sons to look after, it has gone down some. But, you know that Edward always confides in Carlisle for help. Edward actually still poses as a Masen heir every time to earn the money from the wills of his family, and owns his old home. But, when you arrived Bella, you gave him that family that he had lost so long ago. You gave him love and compassion that he's always wanted - a true love he had missed for that century of loneliness. And, you gave him a family with his own children; something he didn't think he could ever have. I'm forever thankful that you gave him happiness."

By the end of her explanations of how our members of our family missed our past families before we were changed, I had the same choking feeling occurring in my throat again. She smiled and I hugged her with my free arm, since she couldn't do so with the twins in her arms. "And what about you?" I asked and she looked down at the ground, sadly.

"My life at first when I was a child was happy; my parents loved me and kept me happy on the farm. I had dreams of being a schoolteacher when I was old enough to move out west. They however convinced me to stay and marry. So, I did marry - and I was married to an awful man; Charles Evenson. He abused me, and I wanted to leave him as quickly as it started. My parents wanted me to keep it quiet though, and I was forced to stay with that awful man. I only found peace when he left for World War I. But he returned and the abuse continued. I found a happy point in my life - my only son where I gave birth to him. I never wanted him to grow up in a violent environment, and fled to two cities before he was born. He was a beautiful little one; his toothless smile, that lusty cry when he came into the world, and those pretty eyes. But, the world ripped him away from me - and that's how I fell to my death and into the arms of Carlisle. You may not realize it, dear, but I will forever be in your debt for you've given me something that I've been longing for a century - my own son again. Sure, my first born will hold a special place in my heart, but so will my second son Carlisle Jr. And so will all of my adoptive children; all of you have given me a wonderful family, and I could never ask for more."

Once again I hugged her with my free arm, and kissed her cheek. "You deserve this happiness, mom; and please, you don't need to be in debt to me. I'm so happy that I could help in giving you a son again." she smiled and kissed my cheek in return, and merely thanked me again.

Soon, after our leisurely pace back home, we reached it. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie with their daughter, and Carlisle with their son were waiting on the porch. Poor Edward was pacing back and forth, where it looked like he could put in a new rut in the floor with how fast he was going. Upon hearing our footsteps, they looked up and my husband let out a heavy sigh of relief before zipping over to us. He hugged Esme first, kissing her cheeks and then moved onto me, placing a hungry kiss on my lips. His hands dug into my hair, where in his mind, he felt grounded again.

"Never disappear like that again. I was going beyond insane with worry." he whispered to me, looking at me with sparkling green emerald eyes. I kissed his lips again, and wrapped my free arm around his waist, snuggling my face in his chest. "I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to check something." I was honest with him instead of giving him the story of wanting to take the children out like I had done with Emmett.

He glimpses into my mind, and nods his head. He understands, and instead of pushing it, he lets it go. He again kisses my lips slowly, and sighs into it. "I would like to go home to the cottage." I whispered, wanting to be with him while our children sleep. He agrees, gathers the twins from Esme, and after saying goodbye, we leave the main home, heading back to our little slice of heaven.

* * *

** A/N: Another chapter done!**

** We now got all of the allies gathered, and are getting closer to the battle, my dear readers!**

** I might've changed some things slightly around in this chapter; for one, how Benjamin now shares the same power like Bella, instead of him controlling only natural disasters like I had mentioned awhile back. **

** I had only seen Breaking Dawn Part 2 a week or two ago, and that was what has inspired me to continue on with Alternative Eclipse. **

** This chapter however seemed somewhat like a filler; hopefully soon, we'll be getting to some good stuff. **

** Reviews would be deeply appreciated! **

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
